Sparks (Part One)
by The muffin in question
Summary: Tami Walker didn't even watch anime. She was a theater actress and helped her Uncle on the side. If it weren't for Maya, she never would have even heard the name Kakashi. When missing nin pull her in to their world, she has some hard choices to make. Find a way back home, or stay in the new life she carved out herself.(slow burn) sequel up
1. Chapter 1

Alright. So. If this looks familiar, that's because I tried to post this before. Between crippling self doubt and other struggles I took it down and then destroyed it because of said struggles. I was afraid it would become just like my other fanfiction story, in which I felt the relationship/romance drained the story (You know those stories where as soon as the romance starts nothing else happens? I don't like those and I can't stand them. It's fine if it's purely a romance but when it starts as an adventure and then nothing but romance… not a fan.) So I was afraid that the story would become just like that. Mostly because it began similarly.

The GOOD news is that the story is starting a bit more clear on why Tami showed up. And you won't be rereading most of the older plot points. Because when I had taken this down, I had roughly 12k words, I'll try my best to not only match it but best it so when this is posted, we won't be rehashing old ground.

* * *

Warnings: Tami and her sassy attitude, kidnapping, violence, movie/theater/book mentions, one liners, and various other fanfic shenanigans.

Spark

* * *

Chapter One

"I am somewhat exhausted; I wonder how a battery feels when it pours electricity into a non-conductor?"

― Arthur Conan Doyle , The Adventure of the Dying Detective

* * *

After being in plays, and reading stories about grand adventures I never did think I would be a part of them. Never once in my twenty-one years would I be dropped into another world like Dorothy in Wizard of Oz. Ah. Pardon. Maybe not the best comparison. After all, Chicago is far from Kansas, and I wasn't even born in America. Perhaps Alice in Wonderland worked better

My day had been usual. Wake up, get breakfast, go to rehearsal, return home and (like every Wednesday) help my Uncle Oliver with his detective work at Walker Investigation. It had quite the ring, don't you think? I had been helping since I was 15. In some ways he approved. In others, he wasn't much for it. But he respected my will to do as I wished, and much preferred to be open about my nosiness than sleuthing in the shadows without him. He knew my certain stubbornness for particular things. Best to work with it than against and all that.

I was getting ready at 4:30pm like I always did before heading to my Uncle. Personally, I preferred to dress up when going to gather information on people. I didn't like people knowing what I truly looked like. The anonymity was a grand thing.

I had a thin wiry frame at 5ft6, which suited best for my day job. I had short platinum blonde hair that tended to do whatever it wished, green eyes, with no piercings save for my ears.

So long as I wasn't on my theater stage or working with Uncle I didn't care.

And when I was with Uncle - well; that was a different story. I played up the punk, uncaring act. I changed my hair so that it was bi-colored with temporary dye, the back was a bubblegum pink while the front was a deep navy blue. I used convincing, yet completely fake piercings on my ears and one on my nose. I used lavender contacts as well - they looked rather eerie in the right lighting. With a leather jacket, an underground band t shirt, skinny jeans black boots and silver rings on nearly every finger I completed my look. There were more than enough who looked like me for me to nearly fade into the sea of people. At least in the crowds I walked in for information, after all that was the only thing I dealt in. I was just another girl gossiping surrounded by others doing the same.

I had my bag packed, prepared for anything. Among my possessions was whatever I felt I needed. My Uncle loved to speak about being prepared for anything, for everything. I tried to live by this. Not as well as I hoped, mind - but my best. Uncle and I would be investigating our latest case. I also had another mystery I wanted to check in on; Luanna, a close friend of mine, hadn't replied to me for a few days. I hoped she was well.

I was getting ready to leave when I heard my peculiar roommate, Maya Davis, was watching that show. She was a hard core anime fan. I wasn't much for it, personally. I tried to watch the Dragon one (which hadn't barely any dragons in it, mind) and the screaming men turned me off of the genre completely. I went to the living room and sure enough she was watching her favorite one.

It was the one with the hyperactive blond, who yelled far too often and was rather vibrant in personality. She had posters all over her room of this anime, and even statues of a particular grey-haired one and a very tired looking black haired one.

I couldn't recall the names of the characters (Naruno? Hitch-hike? Itchy? I was rather lost).

Maya was cute and petite, deep black hair and lively clear blue eyes. She was easily excitable and a joy to be around - despite her odd choices in shows. I was never home much anyways. It was better that she actually put the television to use.

I strolled in quietly, eyeing the scene before me. She was sitting on the floor, the comics surrounded her. The show looked like it was at the beginning. The grey-haired man was on the screen fighting someone else wrapped in bandages. Three little kids seemed to be just trying to deal on their own in the background, the blond included.

She turned around and saw me standing there.

"Lookit you, all fancy for work." She grinned up at me. I hummed.

"What can I say? I aim to please." I responded back. My gaze flickered up to the screen in question. "Again?"

"What can I say?" Maya parroted, "I love this show. It's just so inspiring! So amazing! The characters are so alive and - agh! Have I told you about Kakashi and Itachi? Their story arcs are so heartbreaking! And Naruto's is so amazing!"

I hummed, raising an eyebrow. Ah, that was their names. "Everyone has a heartbreaking story, luv."

It was then when I noticed something strange. Was it just me or was the carpet glowing? No. It couldn't have been.

"No, not at all! Not tragic like theirs." She sighed longingly and turned to watch the show again.

"Do you have to go soon?" She asked.

I tried not to notice that the floor was glowing brighter. Maybe it was the TV? I glanced at it - no.

"Ah - maybe about ten minutes."

"Stay and watch! I promise, this is nothing like Dragon Ball. I think you'd like it! I mean, there's even a character similar to Gambit. Well, kind of." She tried to entice me. I gave her a well suffering sigh and shrugged.

Gambit of the X-Men was a favorite of mine. I may have learned a couple of card tricks for kicks when I was younger because of the character. But that was neither here nor there.

"Fine. Ten minutes. Then I must go." I complied.

"Oh! Really? Wait right here! You have down time, right? Let me get the first graphic novel! You can read it while on break!" She jumped up and ran from the room. I watched her as she went.

It was then as she left that it looked like words in an unknown language were appearing on the walls. Was it scribbles or words?

What was going on?

I watched them scroll up like the opening to Star Wars.

I gripped my backpack tighter, standing up to look closer at it.

"Maya, did you buy a wall laser?" I asked. It was all I could think of. How on earth could this be happening?

"No - why do you-"

POOF

Dust burst right in my face, overwhelming my senses and sight. Something wasn't right, my head felt funny and I couldn't see anything.

"Maya, what is going-" I froze as the dust cloud cleared. Pieces of the comic book Maya loved so much flitted around my feet. While I knew Maya was going to be angry about it, that wasn't the most concerning part. I was no longer in my living room - nor was I in my apartment either. There were four men standing around, three were wearing combat gear and the other seemed to be in a lab coat. Each of them wore a metal headband with a crossed out sideways H with an I near it. Their faces looked - odd. The fine lines and wrinkles that every face had no matter the age wasn't there. Their eyes were larger than I expected them to be. It was uncanny but I dismissed it immediately. Bigger fish to fry and all that.

Somehow, we were in some sort of cave with all sorts of paper around and lab equipment. Text was written everywhere on the floor below me, but it looked like the group had been working there for some time. Practically out of nowhere, the ninja on the left grabbed me and put me in a headlock. I dropped my bag on reflex alone and my hands went right to his arm, trying to pull him away. He didn't move - I wasn't anywhere near strong enough.

"You tell us what we want know." The man in the labcoat said in heavily accented English.

He wanted information? On what? On who? This wasn't the first time I had been in this situation, but still. I had to at least know the context! One moment I was at home and in a poof of smoke I was in a cave?

"Really, luv? Methinks you know more than I at this moment in time." I bit out. Confusion flickered on his face before it darkened and he said something to the other men in some other language. Was it Japanese? Maybe? It sounded familiar. Then, just as suddenly as before a knife appeared at my neck.

Oh.

Fun.

Interrogations.

What. Was. Going. On?!

"What is going on? Where's Maya?" I hissed out, trying my best not to lose my composure.

"Your world has Naruto. My world wants to know." The man in the Lab coat. "You know who we are."

He gestured to the comic book papers around my feet as another man picked them up.

What? The man had lost his mind. My world? His world? I was kidnapped by men who thought the show was real. The man thought I knew something about his world? Insanity?

"Mmm, too true I know who you are. Losers by the look of it." I grinned. He glared at me.

The only thing that was saving me was the fact he believed I knew something. I had to make a plan. Was this a prank? Where was Maya? Was she safe?

He nodded to the other men and spoke again in that language.

"We will make you cooperate." He grinned sadistically at me. Ah - not what I wanted.

One of the men were dragging me away - the knife was gone but the intent was still there. Were they going to torture the information out of me? How long could I pretend to know what a group of insane men wanted to know? How long could I keep it up to escape or be saved?

No! I had to fight! I struggled against him.

"Let me go!" I growled out, kicking as the man tried to drag me away. He was laughing as if my battle meant nothing to him. The others looked just as entertained.

I had to get away now. If I was strapped down to that table who knew how long I could be stuck! By any means I had to escape!

My hand dove into my pocket and grabbed my key-chain pepper spray. They didn't even notice around their laughter. With one quick movement (and with closed eyes) I sprayed my captor who began to howl in pain. He let me go to clutch his face, his screaming continued. I could feel a burning sensation in the air and in my nose - but I knew I had to go. Quickly!

As soon as I was released I tried to dash out of the cave entrance. My other hand went for my pants pocket and pulled out my compact stun gun. Both of these items I needed for work. It was too bad I wasn't able to carry something stronger.

The other two tried to rush me, I was able to stun one but the other dodged my pepper spray.

Something appeared in his hand - was it - was it electricity?!

He grabbed my arm and instantly pain shot through my arm making it's quick and brutal pace throughout my body. I didn't even feel it when I fell onto the ground. I could hear one cackle in glee, while the others were swearing (or at least it sounded like it). Lab Coat was barking orders to the others while I writhed in pain. I had never before been so aware of all of my nerves before. I was grabbed once more and dragged lifelessly towards the table once more.

How did they hold electricity in their very hand?

Something was wrong.

They were laughing once more. Thankfully it wasn't for long. There was a flurry of movement and yelling behind me.

I was dropped again and I could hear chaos begin. I forced my eyes open and there was a man fighting. He was big, and had long white hair. He wore a green ninja suit with a bright red vest over it. With the distraction there, I slowly forced myself up on my knees as I watched others pile into the cave. It was two others in masks and black attire.

Breathing itself was hard and my arm felt like it was on fire but I couldn't stop. I had to get out. Were these friends or otherwise? Maybe Uncle sent them? Certainly I would have known who they were if that was the case. Certainly Uncle wouldn't have known I was gone so quickly. He was good, but not that good.

The men battling soon ended in death for my captors and I forced myself to my feet. My body felt so raw that at that moment I wasn't sure what I would do next.

The men who had taken me were dead. Their blood spattered around the cave and bodies were laying like discarded cigarette butts. The man who would be my savior stood tall. The way he held himself made me think of Uncle Oliver, his face set in a concerned scowl. He had long white hair and red lines that ran down from under each eye. He had his hands out in the universal signal of "I won't hurt you". But, once more, I didn't understand a word he spoke.

"I don't know what you're saying." I bit out. "Who are you and who sent you?"

Understanding flickered in his eyes.

"Aaaah." He nodded and looked to the two others with him, one in an owl mask and the other in a frog mask. Frog-Mask started talking, gesturing to the ground. One of them picked up the comic pieces on the ground.

One of them muttered Kakashi and Uchiha under their breath, looking up at the ringleader. They knew about that strange Anime too?

"What on earth are you all concerned about Naruto for?" I asked. It was a book. A cartoon!

Now there was a reaction. A hard look appeared in the man's eyes. One barked out something.

"I don't understand you." I growled at him back.

The white-haired man studied me carefully and snagged the comic in hand and waved it. He gestured to me.

Ah. He wanted to know what I knew. Same as the others. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"I've no idea." I gave him a deep shrug, throwing my arms up to further emphasize my point.

He looked around at the others and grunted something. The owl masked man quietly came forward. I jerked away but the white haired man sent me a calming signal and an encouraging look.

I frowned and eyed the other carefully.

"I suppose I've no choice but to trust you." I muttered. Bird-Mask shuffled over and tugged on my jacket. I shrugged it off and saw exactly why I was still in pain. A blue electric burn decorated my arm right up to my heart and neck. I grimaced and others muttered under their breath. I tried my best to remain calm when Owl-Mask's hands started to glow. Truly, I tried but I couldn't help but jerk away. The Owl-man spoke calmingly and grabbed my arm, placing the glowing hand on my burn. I would have fought him but it felt much better when he was done (although the mark remained). What was that? What was he?

Owl-Man stepped away when he was done. I decided to call that one Jareth - a character from The Labyrinth who had a habit of turning into an owl.

The main man spoke to the others, muttering to them. He then watched me carefully and tapped his chest meaningfully.

"Jiraiya."

Right then, introductions. Jiraiya watched me expectantly, as if I should know something. It was almost like he thought I knew who he was. I didn't. I've never seen the man in my life.

"Tami." I pointed to myself. He seemed to deflate for a brief moment.

I had the distinct feeling that we would be leaving soon. I also had the feeling this would be my last chance for information. In addition, I felt that I also would probably be politely asked to go with these mystery men. I picked my jacket up and fished out my phone. Jareth seemed to be watching me intently. He was speaking to the others, probably reporting on my actions. Fair enough, all things considered.

"It's fine, Jareth. No trickery on my part." I put as much energy as I could to sound reassuring. I unlocked the device with him watching over my shoulder and started taking pictures of everything. The walls, the papers on the counter, the men - anything and everything. I certainly didn't know the language spoken, but looking at it everything literally looked like Japanese. I wondered about it, how odd everything was.

No.

I didn't have time to think about this.

Jiraiya was eyeing me with concern. "Tami."

I nodded and put up my hand, wiggling my fingers at him, "Five minutes, Jiraiya. Give me five minutes."

Jiraiya sighed and grumbled while another man laughed.

Probably some comments about women taking their time. Whatever - I might need this information later.

That little Lab-Rat probably had a hiding vault somewhere. Types like his tended to. Thugs and fighters don't care about information being hidden and safe all too much. Lab-rats? They hid it and stockpiled one of them tended to believe they were on the verge of a devastating breakthrough thanks to their obvious brilliance. I walked around the room, kicking the wall.

"Tami." Jiraiya called again.

I checked my phone, and held up four more fingers. Barely any time had passed. Jareth seemed to know exactly what I was doing when I found a hollow part of the wall.

I knelt down to investigate it further when Jareth motioned me to step away. He moved his hands in quick succession (gang signs?) and something poofed. He then jabbed a knife into the wall, popping the false wall out.

Well. That was far more flashy than I had planned. I do wonder if he actually did something, or if it was for show.

"Thanks, Jareth." I muttered, using my flashlight on my phone to dig through the little cavern. Papers, papers, papers. Nothing I could read, sadly. Jiraiya appeared behind me and snagged the papers from my hand.

"Why, you're very welcome." I said dryly and he indicated it was time to go. I shouldered my bag after picking up my things and followed him. Jareth and the Frog Mask stayed behind. Jiraiya barked orders to them and hid the papers in his shirt.

"Well then, this will be fun." I muttered to myself.

The masked men burned the cave - nothing remained. They scavenged for what they could beforehand, and the rest was gone just as quickly as the men were.

While waiting for the Three Amigos to finish their work, I plotted my course.

It was clear I was no longer home. Probably in Japan, somehow. I didn't know how it happened, but it was clear. My phone had no reception so I had to be overseas, or at least the middle of nowhere. As soon as I could I would call Uncle, or my Cousin Charles. He was in the FBI (at least last I knew). I would be able to find a way back home after that.

I watched Jiraiya quietly as he made his way to me. What he didn't know was that I was recording the upcoming conversation on my phone. I could learn Japanese, or find someone who knew it. I would at least know what was going on, albeit far too late. But, information was information. I may need it.

Finally, he turned to me with a look I was all too familiar with. The same look my Uncle would use when he had to tell me news I wouldn't like. I had been right.

"Tami…" Jiraiya began, and continued to talk slowly. He pointed to his two masked friends with his thumb, as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder. He then gave me a bright, but entirely forced and fake smile.

"I don't trust you, luv." I smiled and nodded in agreement. I would go with them and find out more about how to get home. They showed me no distinct reason that I should not trust them - but they haven't quite proven it either.

I followed Jiraiya and the other two flanked me as we made our trek down the mountain.

Jiraiya chatted cheerfully while I had no idea what he was saying. I hummed along and we both communicated in an intricate game of charades.

Jareth's name was apparently Fukuro, while the Frog's name was Kaeru. Jareth seemed amused by my choice in names, while Frog (who I've named as Frogger after the infamous Frog) didn't care for it. Well, I could only guess - I couldn't tell one way or the other with the masks; the men, beside Jiraiya, barely emoted. Frogger, for the most part seemed distant and unattached to what was going on. Jareth was the only one who seemed to be friendly in manner.

It took us some time, but before nightfall we arrived into town. The town looked… strange. There was barely anything modern in the town, the streets weren't even paved and there weren't even cars. The houses were a strange collection of different styles. Some houses were rounded and others were what I expected from Japan. There were bicycles here and there, but nothing motorized. Even the clothing seemed out of date. There were no jeans, no leather jackets, no boots like mine. The colors of the clothes seemed drained - nothing of the bright tones or modern aesthetic I heard that populated Toyko. Thankfully there were landlines but no cellphone towers. It was bizarre. Maybe I was truly in the middle of nowhere? Then again - my world, your world - maybe something else was going on?

My new friends walked me to a hotel. We stayed in a room with two beds (The men never seem to sleep, and Jiraiya was always gone when we were in town). I tried calling home with the telephone (a rotary telephone!), but nothing worked. Just a dial tone and disappointment. Uncle must be so worried. Maya was probably as well.

It wasn't until I went to the restroom when things took a turn for the strange. I had gone in to take a shower when I saw the state of myself.

While I still looked like myself, it wasn't the me I was used to seeing in the mirror. It was like looking at a living cartoon. I nearly screamed, instead holding my breath before I could slowly gain my bearings. It was unsettling. I forced out a slow, shaky breath.

Calm down. This changes nothing. It's nothing.

But it was something. My eyes were bigger and my features in general were cartoonized. I studied myself for what felt like hours, expecting this farce to disappear. I had to come to a conclusion. Maybe I was in another world? Perhaps. But, no - it couldn't be. I had to decide who I trusted. The men I was with? I had no other choice. The men who insisted it was "my world vs their world"? Maybe not. The men I was with showed me no reason to not trust them.

I forced down my panic and tried to not think about it. There was nothing I could do about it now. Nothing at all. Panic would do nothing.

So, instead I took off my false earrings and piercings and took off my rings, focusing on a simple task just to calm down. Quickly, I took out my contacts soon after and nearly regretted it. When I saw my eyes - far brighter green than I was used to, I forced myself to look away.

Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it. I chanted to myself.

I cleaned up, and stripped the dye out of my hair. Had the men wondered anything they didn't say a word or move. Jiraiya barely even seemed to register that I looked different the next day. Had Frogger or Jareth even explained it, I never would have known.

My life was this way for the next week or so as we traversed through what I assumed was Japan. What I hoped was Japan. If - if it was't Japan, I didn't know -

No.

Anything else was insane.

I tried calling home when I could via landlines at the hotels - nothing. I called every number I knew thrice over and nothing happened every time. Every time it was the same, maddening dial tone. Uncle must be so worried about me. Maya - I had just went missing. She wouldn't have known what had happened to me. I could only imagine what was happening at work. I imagine my understudy had gladly took over.

I couldn't ask my new friends much, or even where we were going. Jiraiya wasn't saying much, just shinjiru sprinkled throughout his mystery sentences. I'd caught on to some of their words, but not nearly enough to understand much of anything.

Finally we reached our supposed destination. Jareth and Frogger disappeared as the city came into view. The entire city was encased in a large wooden fence and a large gate with what I figured was Kanji labeling the town.

We stopped only long enough to talk to the guard at the gate. His outfit looked so very familiar. Painfully familiar, to be honest. The man wore a garish green vest, a navy blue sweater underneath, blue pants with these incredibly ugly sandals. He also wore a headband. It was like the headband the other men were wearing but the emblem on it was different. It looked like an eye or a bird's head seen from the side - but this one didn't have a strike through it. It looked so very familiar.

Jiraiya traded words with the man, before patting me on the shoulder with a loud "Tami" when introducing me.

To ease my nerves I bowed elaborately. The man in the ugly uniform grunted, not at all looking amused. Jiraiya simply grinned, patting me on the shoulder even more. They gave me a sheet of paper and sent us on our way. I folded it and put it in my jacket pocket.

Jiraiya kept his arm around me, steering me as we went. The people of the village starred as we walked by. He didn't even seem to notice it as he rambled on. He sprinkled my name in here and there and soon enough we stopped in front of a large building. He grinned at me again, patted my shoulder, and we walked in.

It looked like a government building but far before the need for metal detectors and severe security. There were some lone plants decorating the sparse room, a simple rug and very official looking portraits on the walls of men in large hats. There were guards but no one stopped us as we made our way in. At least I would finally get my answers. That's what I was heading towards. That was what I was hoping for.

I tried not to let my anxious thoughts get the best of me. There were a handful of men in the room, including Jareth and Frogger. One man was a long haired blond with green eyes, he had strong features and a stern face. Another had deep scars on his face and a scowl. The last was an older man in a large hat and ornate robes, a smoking pipe stuck between his teeth. Jiraiya guided me to a chair and gestured for me to sit. They began talking to each other in hurried but hushed tones. Jiraiya had pulled out the comic sheets he had collected a week prior. The old man gasped and muttered to himself as he pulled them in to examine. The men passed the papers back and forth, their voices more and more concerned.

I was trying not to read into the situation. I tried not to think about why they would care about a comic book page, or why they dragged me across half of creation. I absolutely refused to even consider why the guard's uniform looked so painfully familiar. I did my best not to even think about it. And I did my best to be quiet. I was also recording this conversation with my phone. My phone wasn't used much for its original purpose but with a solar charging backpack - it worked well enough for other uses.

They continued chatting until finally they seemed to come to a conclusion. The man in the robes spoke to Frogger and suddenly Frogger vanished in a poof of smoke. I jerked, not expecting it at all. The men seemed to be evaluating my reaction. Jiraiya gestured to me, seeming to point it out.

They spoke for a short time longer before the blond made his way over to me.

His face was severe and drawn. He knelt down to me again as Jiraiya kept saying Shinjiru again. He seemed concerned while the others appeared upset.

I couldn't tell you what the Blond did but I was out within seconds. My memories seemed to be flashing through my mind without any control on my part. They were almost shuffled as if by another's hand. They stopped in some situations but moved on for others. My choices to record conversations. My appearance in the cave. My interactions with my Uncle. And then Maya appeared. Maya, everything Maya. Her bedroom walls, her love for anime, for that show Naruto. Figures, posters, snippets that I caught of the show in passing were all passing through my mind at a rapid pace. A large elaborate funeral. The battle with the silver-haired one with the children hiding in the background. A large scale battle in a city. A large-chested woman growling out orders. That silver-haired man wearing a large hat. That blond kid grown up wearing the same hat. Each of these tiny snippets flickered through my mind. Then it stopped and something in my mind seemed to click.

* * *

I was still in the chair when I awoke, but the men had congregated to the desk. My vision came together slowly, and with it my ability to focus on what was being said.

"She's been recording you, Jiraiya." A voice said.

Wait, what?!

I knew without a doubt that they weren't speaking English. I could clearly hear them and understand them - and yet, I knew it wasn't English. Shinjiru - trust? He had been asking me to trust him, all of this time. I didn't know how to feel about that. I don't know how I knew what it meant, but I knew. How?

"I wondered about that. Nifty little thing. I think she was watching a movie with it the other day." Jiraiya rumbled.

I raised my head to look at them, trying not to gape. Frogger was still gone, but so was Jareth, or Owl as they called him. The other men were still there. The blond had my phone in his hand. I forced myself to focus. If I could understand Japanese now, maybe I could speak it?

"She would rather you not talk as if she wasn't in the room." I commented. All of the men turned to look at me.

"Tami! It's good to finally understand you." Jiraiya gave me a big thumbs up and a grin.

"Jiraiya." I switched my gaze to the others, "Strange men who I don't know."

The scarred one scoffed but the blond shook his head.

"She's being honest. She still thinks-" He paused and eyed me with what seemed to be pity.

"She thinks what?" I asked, my eyebrows hitched.

The older man gave a deep sigh.

"Tami Walker, where do you think you are right now?" He asked gently as he blew out a plume of smoke.

I froze - I never told any of them my last name. How did he know it?

"Some backwood city in Japan." I said firmly. It was the only reasonable explanation. I tried not to even figure out why I could understand them. Not yet. Not now.

The old man shared a look with Jiraiya whose face fell. Inoichi looked away while the Scarred man seemed vaguely amused.

"You can come in now." The old man said loudly.

The large door opened to reveal a man I never thought would be walking around, living and breathing.

He had silver hair, a mostly hidden face except for one bored looking eye, and he was wearing that horrible outfit that guard had been wearing.

I couldn't believe it. I stood slowly, my mouth falling open. I couldn't stop staring.

There was no way. None.

"This isn't funny." I whispered. My gaze snapped to Jiraiya who was watching me in concern.

"This isn't funny! What is he- what are you?!"

I refused to name him. I absolutely refused! He couldn't be the man from the cartoon! He couldn't! There was no way! That man! That face! I had seen it on TV, on that comic page, in my roommates room! No. Not him. People cosplayed as him!

As he took a step into the room, I backed away.

"Keep him away from me."

The silver haired man's single visible eye locked gaze with mine.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"You had best not." I quickly replied, "And this had best be a joke!"

I was shaking so hard I could see it in my arms. He stepped further into the room. I stepped back again.

"Stop." I said, breathing in a shaky breath. The silver-haired man regarded me coolly, seeming to try to place me in his mind.

"Thank you Kakashi. You may leave now." The old man dismissed him. The Silver haired man glanced at him, back to me and then vanished into thin air.

I couldn't stop the shaking. It wasn't possible! It couldn't be possible! How would this ever happen? How could it happen? Without warning my vision blurred. I brought a hand up and realized I had begun to cry.

No.

Not over this.

I didn't even cry when my father kicked me out. Why? Why over this? I furiously wiped them away and did my best to calm my nerves.

Stop it. You stop it right now. Don't you dare lose your cool. I thought to myself. I forced my breathing to calm. I shoved my shaking palms in my jacket pockets.

"Well, then. Where am I?" I did my best to steady my voice but it clearly wasn't.

The men glanced at each other. Jiraiya's face seemed to age in that moment. He picked up the comic page from the desk.

"Tami-chan, you know exactly where you are." He told her sadly.

My legs gave way and I found myself on my knees. No. That's not possible. It wasn't, but it was! It added up. The mirror, the languages, the my world - all of it added up into an impossible equation that I was somehow a part of. I needed to get home. Now.

"How can I get home?" I asked, looking up at them.

"We don't… we don't know." The old man said.

I waited for a beat.

"They were able to take me, can't we just - reverse it?"

"That's not how summoning works. Not this kind." The Blond answered.

I felt lost. I didn't know what to do.

"We can't have you leave. Not yet, even the small information you have is detrimental to Konoha. While it makes no sense to you, you have no guard against any mind jutsu. As Hokage I have a responsibility to my people. And, for the time that you remain in our walls you are a part of that." The old man started. He waited until I looked up at him to continue on, "The story right now is that you're in Konoha under Inoichi's protection. You don't remember much of anything, and Jiraiya found you while wandering the region. He brought you in after working with him. You helped him, we'll help you. This story is under wraps. I hope you understand our need for secrecy. You'll find any recordings or photos you have taken have been destroyed. As a show of good faith, you'll be returned your items but we request that you keep the phone device hidden. No one but those in this room know of your Origin. Owl and Frog will remember you - but they won't remember the finer details of why you're here and how. We ask that you keep it that way."

I glanced over at Inoichi.

"You may stay with my family until you get on your feet. I expect you to help around the house." Inoichi explained. I stayed quiet, processing the information thoroughly.

"When can I leave? What do I need to do?" I asked.

"Only with a Jounin Rank escort would we allow it; if we allow it. You carry some grave secrets. You know two - no, three future Hokage's. One of which hasn't even graduated from the academy yet. You know a large scale attack on Konoha. You also saw my death." The Hokage explained. The others in the room seemed to stiffen.

I didn't even know what a Jounin was. I certainly didn't know what a Hokage was either. I barely understood what he said, but I would need to. I filed it away for later investigation.

"Or become a ninja yourself." The scarred man offered.

Inoichi shook his head. "I think it's far too soon for that."

"You know she would be good. She has experience with that Uncle of hers." Jiraiya interrupted

"She can't fight." Inoichi reasoned.

"She dealt with the missing nin from Lightning Country. Fought them until they landed a hit. She used something on two of them before we got to her. She can't fight, but she has a fighting spirit."

"That doesn't mean much."

"How long would it take?" I asked, glancing from one man to the other.

"Years of training. Our ninja start young." Inoichi told her.

I paused. I didn't have years.

"Tell you what - if you want to learn so badly, I'll help." Scar-face gave a sadistic grin.

I didn't know how to respond to him. It was like inviting the Joker to oversee your personal torture. I'd rather not, but something told me it might be my only way.

The rest of my time there was a blur. Turns out the Old man was the Hokage of Konoha. I've never heard of either word, so I just nodded as if I knew exactly what they were talking about. Once the Hokage dismissed me, Inoichi left with me. We walked out as the others seemed to be discussing something else. I kept my peace, unsure of what to do. Somehow, in the span of an hour, I learned a foreign language, met a cartoon character, and learned exactly where I was.

"We have a guest room available. You'll be using it until you find your own place." Inoichi told me.

I hummed, deciding not to comment.

The rest of the day went by as a blurr. I didn't know how to process the information as I was given further instruction about Konoha, some paperwork and eventually my things. Inoichi walked me to his home. I didn't even know how to feel about the fact he went in a deep dive through my mind. It was insane to even think about.

On the way to his house he explained my new found ability to speak Japanese. It was an experiment that thankfully worked well. It was nearly the same way the Lightning Nin had learned English as it turned out. I hadn't been their first victim. However, those men hadn't the skill Inoichi had and killed their informant by accident, gaining only a part English-speaking ability. It was rather grand to know I was subject to experiments (I wasn't thrilled, but it wasn't a rabbit hole I wished to explore). Inoichi only gave me a smile and said nothing more.

When we arrived I met his wife and adorable little girl. She became less adorable as the night went on. She, quite boldly, told me my nose was far too large to ever find love - far too pointy and may poke an eye out. She was quite sure I was part bird. Her mother tried to shush her.

Kids…

I loved them, but certain ones didn't like me.

And with that, my first day at Konoha ended. I was drained, tired, exhausted - all of it. And even with all of these things going on, my lightning blue scar seemed to act up throughout the night while thunder rumbled in the distance.

* * *

AN/ I hope you enjoyed this first part. It's very different from how my first story started but I really like it. I feel like I was trying to hide the story from the reader with the last one and this one - this one seems far more in line with what I wanted.

Tami Fact #1: Tami calls those 'luv' who she keeps at an emotional distance. She developed this for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Spark 2

"_Courage doesn't happen when you have all the answers. It happens when you are ready to face the questions you have been avoiding your whole life."_

― _**Shannon L. Alder**_

* * *

It had been a month or so since my abrupt arrival in town and Konoha life. In that month I was immersed in a culture I knew nothing about. Even my attire had to change - I was wearing local clothing.

I was trying to fit in. _Trying_. I wore nothing flashy, nothing that stood out. I had to. It was bad enough I was stared at on the street. No one looked like me in Konoha. I stood out like a sore thumb, easily. Even my general demeanor in dealing with Konoha citizens. Nearly everything about me was nearly unseemly, so I was told.

Inoichi's wife often commented on my lack of manners when we first met. There were certain cultural _things_ that were just tedious to me but necessary for village life. Like a well worn out song that never failed to repeat - like elevator music.

Mind, it wasn't just how one spoke but also how utensils were held and placed. This carried on to the most mundane things. One could not eat and walk. One could not just have a simple soak in the tub, there was a procedure to be clean before even stepping into the tub. Noriko, Inoichi's wife, made it her life's mission to ensure I crossed no taboo. Which meant that two weeks I had to sit through lectures on what was or was not acceptable.

I very nearly dismissed the idea but quickly realized that in order to get home, I would have to go to some lengths to get there. I would have to interact with the locals, and it was best if I didn't insult them right away. Or - I could also insult them knowingly to get what other information I needed. It was already hard enough to walk the streets.

I was an oddity to the people of Konoha. My speech, my manner of being, and my very face set curious eyes on me far too often than not. Konoha was a _Hidden Village_. While Ninja came and went, they didn't get too many new people. But it was even more than that. More than once had someone commented on my nose (which made me wonder _far_ too much). I needed at least to know cultural norms to even fit in a little bit.

My outsider-nature filtered into even the strangest of things; I was strange enough to not fit in with the regular civilians, yet not deadly nor sneaky enough to fit in with the Shinobi. Civilians weren't used to my, _ah_, unique personality - being sheltered by the village itself. The Ninja? I was just another stranger in a sea of strangers - just another new face they saw in passing. I was grateful they barely seemed to notice me.

It took me about two more weeks to find a job. Before that, I was helping in the Flower shop as part time but that was to make up my dues for the Yamanaka family. Between my job at the general store, helping with the flower shop and my general duties I was swamped. Because of my _strangeness_ my boss at the general store took advantage more often than not in scheduling me in the odd hours of the night; when only ninja seemed to pop on by. It often conflicted with the my cerfew however Inoichi had stepped in. I believed I had a tail near always, but - _well_, I wasn't concerned.

The Flower shop was a highlight of my day - as I often worked with the blond haired man. He was interesting, and I enjoyed what talks we did have. He didn't take my sass, but he didn't completely shut me down either.

Inoichi was the owner of the flower shop and ran it efficiently. Each plant was labeled and coordinated by color and type. He seemed to have a passion for it. But I ended up seeing a business move he didn't _quite_ think of. Or, rather, didn't have the chance to.

"I don't understand. You could get _far_ more business. _Secret messages _for your ninja love. _Honestly_, you could market it among your friends." I told him.

"Not all these flowers have meaning. Certainly none to profit from." Inoichi told me in a knowing tone.

"They do so. You know very well how _unique _my range of knowledge is." I argued back.

"The Bouvardia in the corner." Inoichi challenged me.

"Enthusiasm - easy." I grinned at him, and began to pace around the store.

I walked past a Snapdragon and brushed a finger across the blossoming bunch of flowers, "This one is presumption. Much like you're being. The Tigerlily in the back is prosperity. The Harebell - humility."

I continued walking around naming each one I could remember. I had quite the few passing fancies as a child. Flower meanings were one of many. It was from a time I thought my father was sending me flowers while away. Long story short - my mother's flowers from her performance just ended up at with me, with no explanation. With my memory being what it was I remembered quite a bit of utter nonsense. Some of it was useful, some of it was nothing.

I then saw a flower I hadn't quite noticed before sitting in the shop - I certainly didn't expect it.

"And Edelweiss. Devotion, courage and the ability to grow in harsh conditions." I stared at the flower only a moment longer before glancing at Inoichi. "Truly, you could get your ninja friends behind this. Secret messages for a secret lover. Honestly - it may bring in more business."

Inoichi watched me in amusement. "I see. I might try it."

"Might?"

"Don't push your luck, Walker."  
Time would tell that _might_ was a _yes_ in Inoichi speak. He asked me for a breakdown of the flower meanings and I did. I figured he might figure out how to use it _should_ he wish. It wasn't until he gave his daughter a Calla Lily that I knew the idea went well for him.

Although I enjoyed getting to know my new "friends", a rolling stone gathers no moss. And I couldn't afford to gather moss - not when I was trying to get home. I spent most of my free time at the library (the Librarian was charming but kept to herself), pulling any and every book on _summoning_. Most of them were contractual summons. For instance, if you had a buddy or animal that you both had an agreement that they would assist you in battle, they could be summoned - or you could be. It was a promise to protect, to work together. Inoichi was right when he said what was done on me wasn't normal. Reversing it wasn't possible either. _Perhaps_, had it been reversed when it happened that could have potentially worked. However the window for that was long gone. The old man, Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi had been right in saying they didn't know - no one knew. However it was potentially out there. Those men from the _Lightning Country_ figured it out. If they could, I could. It was just a matter of figuring it out, finding the right puzzle piece.

After a long study session at the library, late one night I found myself wandering down the streets. No rhyme, no reason. I just needed to evaluate my problem. I could get to the bottom of it. But I needed a plan. Keep the plan simple - the best sort of plan to factor in whatever may happen.

1\. Get out of the Yamanaka household. I couldn't take advantage of their hospitality much longer.

2, Save money to buy an escort out or become a ninja (that one made me laugh)

3\. Find out what I need to know

4\. Return home

Simple. Clean. Easy to follow. It would be best to follow something simple - after all I was still learning the finer details of village life. I didn't understand how Konoha even qualified as a village. It was rather vast. I didn't even understand their government. They were ruled nearly entirely by a mayor or president (almost, besides the ruler over the entire country) who was called a _Hokage_. He was the strongest ninja they had, and with that strength he protected the village with others working in the background to ensure everything ran smoothly. The ninja were almost a militia of sorts, who did jobs for those who would pay. It was similar enough to the work my Uncle provided, in a way. However, Ninja weren't confined to simple cases of finding out infidelity - their jobs were far more diverse. Speaking of - my potential escort. I still had yet to explore and find out about that. Should I? I confess, I had been dragging my feet. Maybe with it being dark it might be easier…?

I nearly came to the idea to force myself to check out the Ninja job postings. Then I could figure out what it would cost to buy an escort. That was when a blurr raced right towards me. I jerked away but calmed down when I saw that it was just Owl-Mask again.

"Jareth. Rather good to see you again." I said, trying to seem composed.

"Tami. You're passed your curfew." He said cordially.

"Ah. Yes." I glanced over at the street lights that were starting to turn on. I felt like I was ten again. "That."

It wasn't a work night. It was far after when I _should_ have been home.

"Head back to the Yamanaka home." He told me. I sighed and nodded regretfully.

"Right then. Will you be walking with me or stalking from the shadows?" I asked him as I headed in the right direction.

"I don't _stalk_."

"Follow with secret intent. Come, then. I prefer you do your stalking in the open, luv. It's rather annoying otherwise." I jerked my head in the way I was going. Owl took the moment to think about it and decided to walk with me.

"I prefer to be called _Owl_. Not Jareth. Not love." He told me. I may have been taking advantage of his good nature. He was rather friendly for Anbu. The others weren't as nice. They were a rather twisted bunch to be honest.

"Don't flatter yourself. I call everyone luv, luv. And calling you Jareth is a high compliment! Not everyone can be the Goblin King, Lord of the Underground and Labyrinth." I said cheekily. I gave him a big grin that he didn't even flinch at. He did mutter _Goblin King_ to himself, however.

"Come, then. Tell me - are you my only stalker or have I many others?" I asked him cheerfully.

"Perhaps." He said in a vague sort of way I assumed all Anbu did.

"Ah. Tell them to come by when I have my own place. We'll have tea and trade stories."

"Anbu don't make good friends."

"I never said friends."

"Ah. _Informant._" He spat the word out like it was vile.

"Knowing is half the battle." I replied lightly. "Isn't that what you're doing now? Gathering intel? Reporting to your higher ups? _Tami is as boring as to be predicted. She works, she reads, she repeats her day on end._ Rather dull work, don't you think? Always best to get straight to the source. And there's things I need to know that I don't. It would work well, don't you think?"

"And what can I learn from you that I couldn't learn from a distance." He commented.

"What makes me tick. It's harder to read people at a distance. You miss more. It's best to get into the fray, so to speak." I explained.

"You _tick_ on being audacious. I don't need to be close to see that." He said. And _I_ was the audacious one? Truly, the man had a strange basis for comparison. We arrived outside of the Yamanaka home, and I turned to my would-be stalker.

"Well, you've me figured out, ah? Rather fun, methinks. I'll see you around, Your Majesty." I bowed elaborately. He stared at me behind the mask, probably making a face at me, before vanishing into the night.

Inoichi opened the door behind me suddenly.  
"Tami, you're late." He said. I turned and nodded.  
"I am. Forgive me, my thoughts ran away from me. Although the Goblin King found me and walked me home." I said cheerfully. Inoichi looked like he had aged even further with that remark.

"Please don't make fun of the Anbu." Inoichi told me, leaving no room for argument.

"Mm." I nodded though I planned otherwise. Best not to argue with Inoichi, he was stubborn when it came to specific things.

Time passed, as it tended to do. I still hadn't even glanced at the Ninja Job postings. It was odd to think the Ninja were so… so celebrated in this world, _so_ welcome. From what I knew, when they were around in my world in the past it was seen as dishonorable. I suppose the shadowy nature of the job was nearly destroyed when a school for ninjas was established. Never mind the fact that while they did undercover jobs they seemed to keep up appearances of politics and general honesty. _For the most part_. I will say I tried my best to behave with Jareth, but it was hard. He was rather fun to tease.

It was finally time for me to move out. I had found a cheap little apartment a couple blocks away, it was on the second story. My new home was small, humble and near empty - but there was a bed and it was mine. I still had a curfew, but it wasn't as strict since I picked up late hours at the general store. I had finally gotten myself into a routine and as soon as I could, I jumped into it head first.

Although I had been thinking about becoming a ninja, I did my best to avoid them. _Well_, one in particular. I hadn't seen Silver-hair since I arrived. I planned to keep it that way. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to know his name. I didn't even want the chance to bump into him. I stayed away from the Ninja districts. I made sure if I even seen a flash of silver, I turned the other way. His very existence put into question everything I knew. Was I truly in another world? Was I stuck in an anime? A cartoon? Or something else?

Was that why I looked different? But my heart still beat, I still breathed. Was I real? Not real? I didn't - I couldn't figure it out.

I had to just figure out my next step. No - I knew my next step, but I was scared to take it. I didn't know why - it was just finding out my next avenue. Choice one - pay for an escort around where-ever, or two - become the very reason why I arrived. It changed nothing.

I took my morning jog, as always. It was one of the things I used to do and I took back up. It cleared my head for the day and helped me deal with the mindless questions I had.

All I had to do was run by the job postings. Just _run_ by the job postings. I took a deep breath and headed that way. My nerves were eating me alive as I jogged toward my destination. Was my scar burning again? Rain wasn't forecasted for the day.

_Just breathe._ I thought to myself.

I focused on keeping my hands still.

_Come on, girl. It's just information_. _Nothing more. Nothing less._ My brain tried to reason with my heart but it was still pounding.

I reached the post far too quickly for my heart's liking. Every step felt like a pound was added to each ankle.

Finally I stood before the board and looked carefully. They were categorized in level, not by ninja rank. It took some time for me to narrow down which was for the _Jounin_. With some quick math, a week escort would be - it would be nearly three _thousand_ dollars. I nearly didn't have to worry about my pounding heart anymore as the organ nearly stopped dead right there. And then it did a moment later.  
"Lofty ambitions." Called a voice behind me. Dread filled me.

_No._

_Nope._

Anyone but him. I would literally prefer Scar-Face. I glanced in the reflective metal surrounding the sign post. Silver hair and one eye. Right behind me.

_Grand._

Someone out there was plotting against me, surely. I took the moment to compose myself. _The show must go on._  
I spun around with a large smile on my face.

"You know what they say, shoot for the moon and land among the stars, luv." I replied as courteously as I could.

"Is that what they say?" He asked casually. Something was odd - his body language was languid and loose but what I could see of his face and his voice was tense. Too tense. His only visible eye was very lazy and tired last time I had seen him. _This time_, although he still looked tired there was a sharpness to his gaze. I had no doubt that he was deadly.

I didn't know what it was - if it was my own nerves or his very presence that made me feel like I was walking on a thin wire. I had to escape fast, and keep what little ego I had left intact.  
"Mm - or something to that effect. You know how these things go." I hedged around to move away from the post.  
Come on, then - we both knew I was below his vague interest. I was some strange girl. That was all. There were seas of them. _Move it along_. He had to have a slew of them wandering about. After all he was a fan fav- no, _don't think about that._  
"Or something." He watched me from the corner of his eye. "Feeling better?"

"I wasn't aware that I hadn't been." I said lightly. He had to be talking about our brief meeting before. His one visible eyebrow quirked. Nope. I didn't want that reaction. Stupid move, Tami. _Stupid._

"Right then. Tootles, luv. Have a blast and all that." I gave him a polite wave and turned on my heel to leave.

I had _thought_ he would leave me alone but instead he caught up with me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in without warning.

"If you ever pose a threat to this village or people, I'll kill you myself." He said in a low tone while looking far too happy to be saying such words. And, as quickly as he appeared he was gone.

I hadn't even known I had been holding my breath.

That wasn't my first death threat. It wouldn't be the last, surely. However there was something so purely menacing in his voice. I don't know if I had ever encountered it before. He was so - so utterly cold. Maybe because I potentially _did_ pose a threat to the village? Perhaps it was the fact that I _knew_ he could. He didn't even need a gun. He probably didn't even need a knife. It almost felt like the _second_ he wished it, I would drop dead.

It took me a moment before I could move again. I heard someone in the background shout about his _eternal_ _rival._

I forced my feet to move once more. I had work to do. Things to be done. While I was forcing myself to move on a man in green came up. He looked so excited.

"He's so cool!" He gushed. I stared at him in shock.

"I'm going to have to work twice as hard to beat him!" The man in green nearly had stars in his eyes. My jaw dropped open. That _psycho_ had admirers_?! _Goodness knows, I was well aware that Maya was - but she was strange and she probably had never seen him threaten to kill a friend of her own.

The man in green gave me a dazzling smile and a thumbs up before leaving.

_All_ of the Ninja were _insane_. All of them. Even Owl and Inoichi - they probably just hid it well. Every. Single. One.

Life went on. Thankfully I didn't run into Psycho-Silver again. I swear if I even saw a _speck_ of silver hair, I was _gone_. I carried on with work. I picked up extra hours at the General Store to keep it well maintained. They preferred to stay open 24 hours simply to supply the needs for the Ninja who came and went at odd hours of the night. Never knew when they would need an occasional tool or snack. I knew I had to make a decision about my next step. I didn't know how I would make the money to get an escort. And I certainly wouldn't pick Psycho-Silver to do the job. Instead, I focused on work. It was simple. It was easy.

It was a slow and dead Monday night when I met _him - _the title character. I had nearly forgotten about him. Between the hustle and bustle of everyday life.

He was so _tiny_ I didn't quite recognize him. He looked like what he was supposed to but he was far younger and quieter. He came in, seeming to be unsure and timid. His big bright blue eyes locked with mine. He had paint spattered on his clothes - maybe he was a part of an art class?  
"I just need to get groceries." He said. He couldn't have been more than eight. He was just _so small_. Where were his parents? It was well past 7pm. He certainly couldn't be an orphan-. Well_, no_, a main character being an orphan wasn't out of the realm of possibility. The story nearly wrote itself. However, maybe his parents were just… sending him out for food. It was possible, Konoha tended to let children just wander on their own.

"Right - what are you looking for?" I asked. Best not to ask such questions. He shifted nervously, almost as if he didn't expect the question.  
"Some Ramen. And Milk. and maybe some bread." He said lowly.

"Mm. Come on then, grab a basket. We'll go find it." I nodded my head at the isles. He looked at me funny. The sort of look that one would have during a prank. Disbelief.

"What's your name?" I asked. Concern and alarm flashed in his eyes.  
"Uzumaki Naruto"

Ah! So he truly was the title character. I suppose I would have to get used to the yelling if he stayed around.

"Rather grand to meet you, Naruto. My name is Tami." I held out my hand. He hesitantly took hold of my hand.

"You're not going to throw things at me, are you?" He asked, squinting his eyes at me.

"Why on earth would I do such a thing?" I countered. He shrugged and we carried on. He was a cute kid. He asked strange questions. Mostly why I wasn't mean. Mind you, not all of them were odd. He wondered who I was and why he hadn't seen me before. He then wanted to know my schedule. It was a strange thing for a child to want to know. I let him know my usual time and he left with a cheerful wave. What a strange child. Cute, but strange. He didn't _act_ seven or eight. In some ways he was rather mature - in other ways, he was still just a child.

After meeting him once, he often came by to see me when I worked at night. Some days he insisted on walking me home. It was adorable. It was as if he thought I would be corrupted or attacked. He had come to walk me home the night he told me about his dreams. He had been so cute, I couldn't help but join in.

"Ah! Here's my hero. Rather good to see you again." I told him. He grinned up at me and waved.

"You got that right! I'm gonna be the best!" Naruto declared.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna be the best Ninja ever! AND I'll be Hokage!" He exclaimed.

"Ah. A ninja in waiting, hm?" I questioned. He nodded in agreement as we went to walk home.

"You talk funny, Tami."

"I aim to please."

Naruto giggled, and took my hand.

"So why a ninja?" I asked. He hadn't shared that with me yet.

"They're so cool! So fearless! Nothing scares them! And - and! Everyone loves them."

I thought about the Psycho-Silver and grimaced.  
"I wouldn't say _everyone_." I denied. Naruto shook his head at me and looked up at me with stars in his eyes.

"_Everyone_. If I become a Ninja… I can show them. I'll show them that I'm worthwhile!" He declared.

I paused, looking down at him. Was that… was that just childhood insecurity or-? Naruto sometimes made comments that made me very concerned.

"Of course you're worthwhile. If anyone says different they're lying to you." I told him.

"That's why I like you. You're nice." Naruto told me, squeezing my hand. I stopped and knelt down.  
"You do know if someone is giving you trouble, you just need to tell me. I'll help you." I told him seriously. "Naruto, you know this right?"

He looked away but nodded quietly.

"I know."

"Good. Why don't you tell me about your Ninja dreams, ah?"

Maybe I just needed to hear it from someone who actually _loved _being a Ninja. The others were cold. The others no longer had passion for what they did. I couldn't talk to Inoichi about it. Owl was actively reporting on me. The Psycho-Silver I definitely couldn't talk to. Maybe I needed to hear someone who wasn't torn down by life.

Naruto was simply thrilled to explain to me how _amazing_ Ninja were. Maybe I shouldn't have listened to a child for life advice. Maybe I should have spoken to the Hokage about my concerns instead. But after listening to Naruto about what Ninja stood for, how much love and respect he had for those who were ninja, and the Ninja he looked up to it made my choices easier. He carried on about the Fourth Hokage, about how that Hokage had been the best and his _personal_ favorite. He _loved_ what being a Ninja entailed. I sat down with him outside as we talked. I knew I would have to answer for my being out after hours but I needed to talk to Naruto about this. With his help I was able to sort out my feelings about the idea of being a Ninja or finding someone to escort me. We bid goodnight. Surprisingly I didn't get a visit from the Anbu about my curfew violation.

First, I had to figure out where to start. $3000 for a Jounin to escort me for a week outside of Konoha _or_ become a ninja. I probably had to reach _that_ rank just to leave. I supposed I could go at this at both approaches. Save the money _and_ learn to be a Ninja.

I couldn't believe I was considering such a crazy notion. What would Uncle think of me? My cousin? Maya? I didn't know. I didn't want to think about it but I knew I had to get going. I had been in Konoha for far too long. Who knew what had happened while I was away. I had to get back home.

I _knew_, realistically, I had little chance to get home - but I had to at least try.

So. I had to begin a meager savings and start training. I didn't know where to even _begin_ with training.

_However_, I had that offer from Scar-Face. I would have to hunt him down and somehow even get his name. I had been avoiding the Ninja in town for so long I barely knew where to begin. However, I had the skills. The easiest target I could think of was the man in green. He was an oddity, but seemed the best to get some answers from. I just hoped that Psycho-Silver wasn't around. Knowing who he was, he certainly didn't hang around _that_ sort of man. I should be safe.

From what I had seen myself, the man ran laps around the city every day (unless he was out on mission). Hopefully, in my morning run I could potentially run into him. It was the simplest approach. The direct approach. Nothing like my usual work. Potentially, should this work out he could be my colleague. It was best that I play straight and honest as _best_ as I could.

My daily run went nearly the same except I changed course. Instead of running away from the area Ninja inhabited, I ran to it. I jogged through, trying not to seem too obvious on what I was after. All I had to do was look for green - bright green. It took me far longer than I thought. However, I found him stretching over by the wall that surrounded Konoha. He seemed to notice me far before I noticed him. He smiled wide when he saw me and gave me a big wave.

Ah.

Just the opening I needed.

"Good morning." I gave him a winning smile.

"Such a youthful morning indeed!" He declared.

"Ah, well -" I paused, "I do suppose you could say that."

I neared and held out my hand. He shook my hand firmly. "Walker Tami, new resident and potential ninja student."

He gasped, his eyes widening in excitement.

"Is that so?! What a wonderful pursuit! It's never too late, I say!" He said with gusto.

"Mmm, well - that's what I'm hoping. I confess I don't know where to begin. I had _hoped_ that maybe a fellow jogger may impart some wisdom?" I asked. I _may_ have sprinkled on some Walker charm, but that is neither here nor there. He seemed to accept it with glee and seemed to sparkle all the more. Actually, I wondered _how_ he did it. It would have been useful in the field. However, I figured it was probably something he _naturally was_.

"Well, I know the academy doesn't accept anyone beyond children, however I'm sure exceptions can be made.."

"Someone may have already offered to teach me. However, I do hate to impose. Perhaps a trade is in order. I ask a couple of questions, you may or may not answer - and you get maybe brunch or lunch out of the deal? Your choice." I hedged.

"What an admirable offer! It would be rude to decline such a request!" He went on and finally introduced himself, "I am Might Guy! Konoha's Sublime Green Beast!"

He struck a pose and I _swear_ his teeth sparkled as if he were Mr. Clean himself. I smiled at him nervously.

"Right, then. What would your pick be? There's little I know of this side of town." I confessed.

"I know just the place! Don't worry, Tami! It's the best, most enduring gem Konoha has to offer." He told me.

Ah. Well. And here I thought I was dramatic. I cleared my throat and nodded briefly. "I certainly cannot say otherwise. Now, then - shall we?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed with a gleaming grin and thumbs up. He and I began to walk towards our destination.

"So, Tami where are you from?" Guy asked.

"Ah - well." I remembered my story, and knew I had to stick to it. "I don't know; can't remember. That's why I'm here. I'm hoping to be able to find my home. I can only do so if I prove myself - either by a jounin escort out or perhaps become a ninja myself. As much as I enjoy Konoha, I confess I wish to find my home. My real home."

He turned to me with a slack jawed, "What an admirable dream! How tragic! A worthy goal to be sure!"  
I will be honest - I hadn't a clue how Guy had so much energy. He was always _on_, it seemed.

"Ah.. thanks. It's a rather large undertaking for me." I said.

"With so many questions about ninja, do you mind me asking one for you?" He asked, eyeing me seriously.

"You have already. Two. But do go on, luv." I looked at him in amusement. One second he was cheerful and bright - the next he was dead serious. Perhaps the Ninja were a bit off-kilter, but at least they were entertaining.

"How do you know my Eternal Rival?"

I froze. "Pardon, but _who?"_

_Please don't ask what I think you will be._

"Hatake Kakashi." He provided with a very serious look in his eye.

My face dropped and I looked away. I couldn't tell the truth. No one could know, obviously. I suppose, considering how Guy was about to help I could dance around the truth.

"I may have heard about him from out there. I confess what I've… heard has unsettled me." I paused, and leaned a little bit into the _damsel in distress_ act. "It probably wasn't fair of me to judge him so harshly from second hand accounts. But it was so frightening."

He nodded solemnly; he seemed to know something I didn't. Which was probably true considering.

"There's no reason to be afraid." Guy said with far too much conviction in my humble opinion, "Kakashi is among Konoha's finest! He's a true friend and team member!"

"I'd rather not talk about him, if it's all the same. I don't think he's a fan of mine." I said, looking away. Why had Guy even brought it up? Had he heard what Kakashi had said to me? I was sure he didn't.

Guy smiled and patted my shoulder encouragingly.

"Fear not! I will talk to him."

"Please don't." I wish that came out sounding stronger than a whimper but alas it hadn't.

The rest of our walk was silent save for Guy's occasional outburst of "youthful vigor". Out of all the people I had ever met, none had ever left me off kilter like Guy. He was certainly a unique individual.

He directed me to a mom and pop diner and I nearly faltered when I saw the building. It was so familiar to home it hurt to look at it. I used to visit restaurants like that one when I would work with Uncle. I made friends with a waitress there, Luanna. That was how we met. She was working two jobs as well; waitress and a glass blower at a studio. Did she know I was missing? Was she okay? Perhaps by this time, Uncle would have found her and told her. Maybe my face was on milk cartons or on posters decorating the already saturated market. I had to stop before - nope. Guy noticed. I sent him a smile. I doubt he bought it. Thankfully he didn't pursue questioning.

We found our seat and flipped through the menu. I was thankful that reading came with my sudden knowledge of Japanese. Had I learned on my own, I certainly still would have been lost. None of the items listed I was familiar with, so it would be an adventure for me (goodie for me).

The waitress who came was disappointingly not Luanna, and I was still rather unsure of what I was ordering. It was all listed, however never had I partake in such cuisine aside from what little Noriko introduced me to. As the waitress cleared the table of the menus, I geared up for my rounds of questions. There weren't many but if Guy could help me it was worth the investment. He seemed like he truly wanted to help. I imagine if I had talked to anyone else, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere. Even if the Psycho-Silver was friendly with me, I bet he would evade all my questions, eat, and flee as soon as I turned my head. He seemed the type.

"So, as I stated - questions. What would be the process needed to become a ninja?" I asked outright. I planned on being direct. It may have not been the best policy in Konoha, but it got me far in life. If I miss stepped I knew I could correct it.

"Straight to the point, I see!" He exclaimed before continuing on. "Your first obstacle would be to become a Gennin. Like I said before, it would be the hardest part for you. The academy only takes children. To graduate you would have to have an exception made. Never mind being put in a team somehow."

"Mm. and these teams - how are they structured?"

"Ah! I myself am a leader! We get students divided between us and we teach them what it means to be a ninja! Then we train them in preparation for the Chunin exams. They'll go against other teams, so they must be strong. They are also tested in their Ninja History and battle strategy as well."

"Ah. That would be a stretch but possible. There's someone who said they would be willing to help."

"That's wonderful! Who has promised such a glorious thing?"

"That's the problem. I don't know his name. He was there when I met Inoichi and the Hokage. He wore a black bandana with his metal headband. He seems like an unfriendly sort. He had scars on his face." I explained. As soon as the words left my mouth Guy's face fell.

"That is Morino Ibiki. Tami, I would warn against choosing him. He was just recently placed as the head of the Torture and Interigation force - for good reason." Guy told me seriously.

So that was his name. Morino Ibiki. Fantastic, I then knew who to look for.

"I figured he wouldn't be pleasant but it's the quickest route and I'm rather short on time." I explained.

"I urge you again. Find another."

"I fear I have little choice, considering my position." I said firmly.

Guy let out a low breath and then grinned at me. "A warrior's spirit. If you keep that attitude, you will certainly attain your goal!"

"Thank you, Guy. That means a lot." I told him and he seemed to _gleam_ even more. I was beginning to believe he carried a canister of glitter where he went.

Brunch went well beyond that. Guy was… as excitable as I figured, but he was an excellent conversationalist. The man I was looking for was named Morino Ibiki. I had my plan and no other way that I could see to get it done. My new found friend also informed me about the other things I had to learn to become a Ninja and how _dangerous_ it truly was. _Again,_ it was something that I had to do. Guy remarked on my _tenacious heart_ before leaving with a hearty goodbye. I could tell - he was the good sort.

I remained behind, sipping my tea and wondering about the conversation that had unfolded before me. All of it was rather curious. Why on Earth would Guy care how I knew Kakashi? Maybe the two were closer than previously thought. I hoped not. Although he had Guy's ringing endorsement, I didn't know what to think about it. Perhaps I misjudged Kakashi. Or, perhaps, Guy was far too kind to even the likes of _him_. Either was a possibility.

I continued about my day, keeping an ear out for the name _Morino Ibiki_ very carefully. It took a handful of days. Mr Morino seemed to frequent a bar in town on specific nights. It was like clockwork from what I heard. It also made me wonder what caused men in such positions to take up such habits? I suppose I couldn't complain. At least it was open to the general public and not a _ninja only _establishment. Not to say those existed, mind, but it was certainly a possibility.

It took a day for me to work up the courage to finally walk in. I needed the boost in confidence so I _may _have worn my skinny jeans, leather jacket and boots. I needed that bit of home comfort. I was tired of wearing clothes I wasn't used to. I wanted _my _clothes. I may have garnered a couple odd looks but I wasn't concerned. I had bigger fish to fry and all that.

I found the bar easily. Mind you, it wasn't like it moved or they were hiding it. I may have stayed outside a beat longer than necessary before forcing myself.

When I entered I saw him sitting at a table. He saw me right when I entered and his mouth quirked a grim grin. Why did I feel that I was entering a spider's web? I tossed the feeling aside and put on the most impassive face I could. I kept my gait even, relaxed and my hands stayed firmly in my jacket pockets. He was evaluating me carefully.

"I expected you sooner."

"I hadn't known we had a scheduled appointment. I must have misplaced the memo." I replied cheerfully.

"Don't get smart with me. You spoke with Guy a week ago." He said. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms out in front of him.

"So I did. Give my regards to my stalkers, would you? I do hope they're well." I said, I hadn't sat down yet. He'd yet to even acknowledge the chair in front of him. I wouldn't be so presumptuous to do so. He let me squirm internally for a beat or two before gesturing to said chair. I sat down and crossed my legs.

"So you want to become a Ninja." He stated, eyeing me carefully. We both knew he was sizing me up - seeing if I could take what needed to be done.

"Mm, what other choice do I have? I would like to be home, _you_ would like a loose end tied up. Win-win, methinks."

"If you were a loose end you would already be tied up." He replied with a frown.  
"Fair enough."

"Why should I give you this chance when so many have failed?" He asked. This was where the rubber met the road.

"You offered far before I ever wanted to take the deal." I countered

"That wasn't an answer." Ibiki said. I wanted to roll my eyes. _Semantics_.

Fine.

I'd play his game.

"While I try to get home, I'm at the use of Konoha. This city and people have helped me when they could have done otherwise. Konoha has my loyalty. Walker's don't abandon their own, or those who've helped them." I explained firmly.

"Good answer. Up your morning workout, you're going to need it. I'll see you in two weeks - Monday at 5am. We'll find _you_." Ibiki answered. I stared at him in shock. _That was it?_ I couldn't believe it. I would have asked him further questions but I was clearly dismissed. I quietly stood up and left as quickly as I came. A celebration was in order. Naruto would _love_ this.

* * *

AN/

This was fun, tbh. I hope you guys are having just as much fun with this as I am!

Tami Fact #2: Tami uses her cheeky nature to get a read on people and how they react.

* * *

Chapter two bonus

"Kakashi! I met the most charming young woman."

"Oh?" Why would Guy be bothering him about that? Kakashi knew Guy well enough to know he wasn't a gossip or meddler. _Well_, not that kind of meddler.

"Yes! Her name is Walker Tami, the foreigner. She seems terrified of you."

"Ah." That one. Granted, she _should_ be scared of him as she was scared the first time for no reason. He simply _gave_ her a reason.

"Such youthful vigor in her!" Guy carried on. Kakashi was about to leave.

"That's nice."

"She also is under the impression that you hate her."

Did she send Guy after him? Kakashi couldn't believe he had to deal with this now.

"Hate has nothing to do with it."

"Surely there's a reason. She didn't even wish I said anything!"  
_He _wished Guy hadn't said anything either.

"I warned her, that was all." Kakashi eye-smiled forcefully.

"Such a charming woman." Guy carried on. "She wishes to be a ninja."

Not with that fear she seemed to exude she couldn't. She would die on the battlefield like so many others.

"That's nice, Guy." Kakashi tuned him out from then on.


	3. Chapter 3

Sparks 3

"Life is pain, highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something" - _Dread Pirate Roberts, The Princess Bride._

* * *

"What's _tacos?" _Naruto asked me after I announced my plan. I was going to start _Taco Tuesdays_ at my home. I needed something to look forward to while training under Ibiki. I had a feeling he was going to make my life difficult. I would have to get ready quickly. So, I would invite people over once a week on my day off. By now I had _some_ furniture in my sparce apartment, but much of it was mismatched. My first guest would be Naruto and some unknown man. Naruto wouldn't say who it was. I knew it wasn't family as Naruto didn't _have_ family. He had informed me of this quietly one night that he was alone. He had _a_ friend - only one, besides me and the Ramen cart. It made me concerned about who this friend would be. I hoped it would be no one taking advantage of him.

"I can't believe you just asked me that." I told him, staring at him in shock.

"_You _are going to love it."

"Not more than Ramen." He assured me.

"Perhaps not. _But_ it's nearly as good." I told him. We were heading to a grocery store nearby. He seemed hesitant to go. Maybe he was nervous about trying something new? Any time he came to my store, I _tried_ to get him to get anything healthier but he would always refuse.

"Do… Do other people have _tacos _a lot?" Naruto asked. He seemed to have the classic case of FOMO.

"Mmm…" I took the moment to think about it, "Honestly, you may be the _first_ in Konoha to _ever_ have a taco."

The look of awe in his face was worth it. He seemed to forget his worries about the grocery store - until we arrived.

I never truly noticed until we walked in how people glared at Naruto from the corner of their eye. They would never talk to him, never look at him; it was as if he was below their interest. I had thought it was as simple as him being an Orphan. It wasn't until our Grocery trip that my assumption was challenged.

When we walked in Naruto stepped in close to me. It wasn't an odd occurrence that I stared at. It was normal, in fact. However, never before had I ever been glared at. The Citizens of Konoha stared down their very noses at Naruto and I. Their children were sneering as well. The only place I had _ever_ seen such contempt was in the face of my own father. He used to stare down his nose at me _just so_. From the looks of things the entire village was giving Naruto the _very same_ look.

Whatever.

Should anyone _try _something, I would handle it. If nothing else, I was starting to understand Naruto's strange questions. I looked down at him, gave him a big grin and ruffled his hair.  
"Come on, then. We've plans, don't we? We wouldn't want them interrupted, ah?" I asked, ignoring the onlookers.

Naruto looked up at me with determination flickering in those bright blues and nodded.

"Right." He said.

I patted his tiny head and we made our way into the store. Thankfully, most of the ingredients were easy to get. Unfortunately, no one told anyone in Konoha what tortillas were, or shredded cheese. I vaguely remembered a dough recipe for the shells and I knew shredding the cheese myself would be possible. I made up my mind and made the selections necessary. We were collecting our spices when I heard muttering beside me.

"That foreigner bringing in _that_ monster. I knew she had a screw loose, but-"

I could see Naruto shifting uncomfortably beside me. His face was pulled into a severe scowl and he looked like he was about to lose his temper. Ah - so that was why. Not today.

"But, what?" I interjected. I tossed my head up and looked at the gossiper straight on. "Please, continue. I do enjoy a good web of lies like the next."

The woman who had been talking about us jerked back, disgust etched on her face. It wasn't like she was being _quiet_ or anything.

"No, _please_, continue. I do so enjoy the laugh." I gave her my best scowl, "After all, I would love to know how a - how old are you, Naruto?"

"Nine." He grumbled.

"An nine year old ever became a monster. Truly, a mystery." I carried on.

"We are _all_ well aware how old _that thing_ is." She hissed.

"Mm." I hummed, seeing that Naruto and I were gaining more eyes by the second. Naruto seemed to be drawing in on himself more and more.

"Pity that an entire citizenship looks down on an nine year old." I commented loudly. Onlookers frowned at me, and others seemed to be whispering amongst themselves. "Come, Naruto. One should never stay where one isn't wanted."

Perhaps I shouldn't have added that last bit, but we carried on. I glowered down at the woman _just so,_ to give her a taste of her own medicine as we walked by.

After this I paid for the purchases and quickly left. I took Naruto's hand in mine as we went. I glanced down and saw his head was lowered.

"Chin up. Don't you dare let them get to you, Naruto." I told him, squeezing his little hand.

He looked up at me, eyes shining.

"Come on. We'll figure out how to make tortillas and enjoy the _only_ Taco Tuesday going on in Konoha." I told him with a grin.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed in excitement.

We returned to my apartment and we both tried to make tortillas. _Tried_.

Naruto had taken to drawing in the flour and eating the dough.

"If you eat the dough we won't have shells." I told him, smiling at his antics. I flicked some flour dust his way. He must have seen this as a _grave insult_ to his person and the flour war began. Naruto didn't seem to know mercy - between his excitement and my laughter, I was thoroughly trounced. Very little was done for our shells. Knowing the child had little chance to be just that, I allowed my kitchen to be turned into a sty. I had lettuce that could be used for shells - it would be fine.

"I yield! I yield!" I called out, lifting my hand in the air dramatically. "You are far too strong, Good Sir Ninja!"

He grins at me but helped me up.  
"I won?"

"Of course. But I think my kitchen has paid the price." I told him. He winced.  
"I get this - you can take the dishes later?" I bargained. Naruto nodded enthusiastically. Who would want to clean up _all_ this mess? But he would need a task for the time being

"Naruto, love - watch the door while I finish this. You told your friend when to come, right?" I asked

"Yeah." He said simply and camped out by the door.

I cleaned the mess and began work on the food. In no time there was a knock at the door and I heard Naruto answer it. I could hear Naruto's excited tones and a lower quieter male voice speaking.

"Welcome!" I called from the kitchen, picking up the plates. I walked out and found that Naruto's friend was the Hokage. I froze, staring at the man I met so long ago. I had barely even thought of him since.

"Walker." He greeted me with a soft bow.  
"Ah - oh, Hokage." I stammered, I bowed back - but with one foot behind the other. It was habit and it was one of the few things I struggled with letting go.

"Tami, you're acting funny again." Naruto told me. I glanced at him and quirked a smile.  
"I do tend to do that." I confessed.

"I can say I've never seen a bow like that." He said with a weak smile.

Sarutobi Hiruzen - the Hokage himself. He was a humble man, all things considered. He was the strongest Ninja in the village from what I understood. From what I heard he was a kind ruler, of sorts. The Village ran in a way that the strongest most trustworthy man (or woman, I assume) was put in place to protect the people.

I took the moment to set down the plates and return to the kitchen for whatever else I needed. Mostly it was to regain my grounding.

I didn't expect the Hokage to walk through my door. I never thought I would see him until far later. Perhaps not until far after training. I took a quick moment and pulled myself together. I grabbed the rest of the food and walked back out to the table.

"Forgive me. I hadn't expected the Hokage to walk in the door." I said.

"Naruto didn't tell you?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly

"It must have slipped his mind." I glanced at Naruto.

"Must have." Hiruzen agreed.

Naruto chuckled nervously. I broke character and ruffled his hair.

"Come on, then. Taco Tuesday is still on. We've no tortillas, but I'm sure we can make due."

Dinner was a menial success - considering the pains to get it completed I counted it as a win. By the time it was all said and done, Naruto had passed out on the couch.

"That was an… .interesting meal."

"Mm… I missed home cuisine. I thought Naruto might like something of his own at the same time." I said.

"Is this a representation of _your_ culture? He asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Not at all. I don't even know what _culture_ I belong to." I shook my head, and sighed softly. Between being raised away from my parents and family, to moving across the seas to my Uncle - there was very few places I saw as truly home. "This is considered Mexican, though I'm sure it's a poor representation."

"It's fascinating. The world Inoichi told us about - it's beyond comprehension." Hiruzen said, his head bowed. "To think that many people, working together."

"That's generous." I commented and shook my head. "Mostly it's give and take - mostly taking. He must have seen the bad. I had seen _so much_ bad."

Hiruzen nodded quietly, seeming to gather his thoughts.

"You being here has caused me more questions than I thought possible." He said quietly. I studied the man and chose to stay quiet. He wasn't the only one who had questions, but he also seemed to need to voice them.

"To know my favored student would…." Hiruzen paused and cut himself off. "I never thought he would. How did it ever come _to this_?"

I paused, watching him silently out of the corner of my eye. What was he talking about? Perhaps it was related to his death? I couldn't remember a thing about it. They said I saw it, the men from his employment - but I couldn't, for the life of me, recall any particular detail on it.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry that my existence has brought things into question." I told him, looking away. Imagine someone showing up on your front door, knowing not only your death but details about what was to come for - what? The next ten years? It would be unsettling to say the least.

"No. No, I'm not - you brought us valuable intel. Perhaps with what we've been given we'll be able to change what is to come." Hiruzen said, a sad smile played on his face.

"Like Naruto?" I asked, glancing at the child snoozing on the couch.

"No - from what we saw he has a fine future. Even if his current state is less than desirable."

"So then you know?"

"I know how Konoha treats him. I've done all I can do to change this. Although there are times he doesn't help the situation." Hiruzen looked at the little boy too, and then shifted his gaze to me. "Although I wonder why you befriended him. You shunned one of the strongest Ninja we have because you saw him on a poster. Yet, Naruto is the main character, so to speak, and you befriended him?"

I looked away, playing with the stray piece of lettuce on my plate. It was a valid question. Had I been normal, I would have treated Naruto with the same amount of disdain I treated Silver-Hair.

"Uncle always told me that the person I should be is the one I needed when I was a child. I see far too much of myself in him to leave him be. He seems... alone. I know that feeling." I confessed.

"He sounds smart, that Uncle of yours. And he was a - what was it called?"

"Detective. I worked under him. I gathered intel on cases he needed. I got rather good at it, or so I would like to think." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll see what I can do should you reach your goal. Perhaps, until you can find your way you can put your skills to use for us." Hiruzen told me with a small smile. My face nearly dropped but I quickly remembered - of course he would know my plans.  
"What? Did you think I remained ignorant of your on-goings?" Hiruzen teased and I huffed.  
"I suppose I have my stalkers to thank?" I asked dryly. Were they still following me? Possibly. Probably still out there now. He laughed and shook his head.

"Thank Ibiki. He had a bet running with Inoichi on when you'd finally show up. He nearly lost it had you not arrived when you did." Hiruzen explained.

"Send Inoichi my condolences. Had I known I would have given him the leg up." I responded. I paused and then focused on the Hokage once more.

"I must know - _why_ is Naruto treated with such disdain? Where are his parents? Why is he so alone?" I asked, it had been bothering me for some time. Naruto shied away from such subjects when I even came close to them. He was nine - he didn't seem to know.

Hiruzen gained a sorrowful look in his eye and stared at his plate.  
"I'm afraid I cannot answer that. He's had a rough life. The day of his birth was… we lost so many people that day. Naruto didn't cause it but there's been speculation. His parents were lost too. They were good people. Naruto should be herald as a hero, but yet-." Hiruzen turned to regard the child.

"To say that I'm grateful he has someone else on his side is an understatement. For this alone, you have my thanks."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Lovely bit of a speech there, but you hardly answered a thing."

"We ninja have our secrets." Hiruzen said mysteriously.

"Ah. I'm sure there's a quota you have to hit monthly after all." I replied. He chuckled at me.

Hiruzen didn't stay much longer and Naruto didn't keep his end of the bargain to clean the dishes. The Hokage picked up the tiny boy and promised to see him home. I spent the rest of my night cleaning and I went to bed immediately after- the next morning I had work to do.

Ibiki had told me to up my training. I had little idea of what to do, save running and swimming. But I also knew doing _something_ was better than nothing. If I slacked on this, surely Ibiki would make me regret it later - or, perhaps, he would reject me entirely. I couldn't afford that. I had to do what I knew I had to do.

That next morning I woke up as early as I could. Instead of jogging I ran. I kept my pace up and found the closest mountain range I could. I had two weeks to get up to snuff. I wasn't certain I could even reach half of what I needed to be but I would try my best.

I had _thought_ I was doing well _until_ I saw Guy and Silver-hair running across _water_ in what looked to be a foot race. I just stared in shock.

_How on _earth _were they doing that?_ They were _running on water! _I watched them race neck and neck.

Ugh.

As if I needed another reason not to like the one. And Guy? I guess they _were_ friends. I supposed I may keep my distance from him as well - it was a pity. Guy was a good man, although I didn't quite know how to interact with him. I felt unbalanced around his sheer excitement. He was certainly a character.

If they were the example on where I needed to be, I certainly had a way to go. I didn't even know if I could even _get_ to that point. But I had to try

I continued on with my day, my training and my work.

That week was slow, over all. I worked out as hard as I could, went to work, went to bed and started my day over and over again.

That was until another tiny parentless child walked into my store. My coworkers whispered about him - he was all alone. No parents. No siblings. He came in like a ghost, wandering in with a thousand-yard stare of a hardened soldier. He looked around Naruto's age but he didn't have Naruto's child-like glow. Where Naruto gained glares, this child seemed to garner sympathy but no one approached him as he went through my store.

Curiosity had gotten the best of me once more.

I approached him carefully, as one would a wounded doe - slowly and in full view.

"Are you finding everything you need?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He responded dully. He didn't even look at me when he spoke. He just stared at the wall of products.

"Perhaps you can humor me. I do like to pretend to be useful. Have you need of any help?" I tried again. Finally he looked up at me. I felt like I was looking into the eyes of a broken man not a child.

"I guess." He said.

"And…?"

"Toothpaste, bread and rice." He said plainly.

"Rather somber list. Nothing else? No sweets? Nothing?" I questioned, trying to get a read on such a strange child. Where Naruto was like the sun - shining with joy and excitement; this child was like the moon - withdrawn and subdued. I bent down to his level as he made a face at my mention of sweets. It was almost as if it offended him. I figured I'd test him and see if he at least had a sense of wonder.

_What a strange child. _

I slipped a hand in my pocket and found a coin. I gained a lot of strange skills over the years my detective work. I dabbled in silly magic tricks from time to time. They came handy in all sorts of instances. Mostly pick pocketing _but_ in this - maybe I could earn a smile from a broken child.

"Well, I suppose my job as a - oh." I paused suddenly, shock registering on my face. He jerked, looking surprised.

"What?"

"Is that-?" I clicked my tongue and looked to the side of his head. I readied my trick. "It _is_."

"Is _what?"_ He asked again

"Hold on." I told him, pretending to pull a coin from his ear. "_My_, you have money falling out of your ears!"

I produced the proof in my hand and he stared at it in wonder.

"Where'd that come from?" He asked, his wide innocent gaze staring up at me. I didn't get a smile but the pained look in his eye was gone.

"I couldn't tell you. It must be yours. It came from your own ear." I told him, trying to sound perplexed. I pressed the coin in his tiny hand. His brow furrowed in thought.

"Are you a ninja?" He asked. I smiled wistfully.

"Aspiring." I stood and held out my hand which he took cautiously. "Come - we'll go gather your goods."

It didn't take long to find his purchases. He didn't talk much and barely reacted when I asked _which brand_. Finally we arrived at the counter and he paid - however he kept the coin I gave him.

"It was a trick wasn't it?" He asked after everything was done. He was still staring at the coin, with this bag in his other hand.

"Perhaps." I told him vaguely. "Does it matter?"

The child was quiet for a moment before suddenly shaking his head.

"No."

"My name is Walker Tami - if you ever need help, a listening ear or a senseless magic trick you know where I am. I've an open door policy for a handful. Consider yourself one of them." I told him.

Quietly he looked up from the coin and stared at me for a good minute.  
"Uchiha Sasuke." He said before leaving.

All things considered I had worse introductions. Hopefully, whatever happened to the kid would be in the past and he would find a reason to smile again.

Again my days were filled with training. I was often sore, but a good hot bath at the end of the day helped ease any lingering pain. I started adding in singing to my runs, just to increase my stamina. I was incredibly thankful that the area I chose was empty. I wouldn't want the ninja to hear me sing. I wanted to at least _seem_ threatening. Singing would nearly entirely destroy that.

My next Taco Tuesday arrived, and this time I was far better prepared than last time. I was able to make the tortillas. It was probably easier as Naruto wasn't there at the time. He already told me that Hiruzen would be coming again. I would be asking about my new friend. I hadn't seen Sasuke since, but the strangeness wouldn't leave me. He was an interesting child. He was far too young to have such a look about him.

I was in the middle of placing the food on the table when I asked Hiruzen about Sasuke. The news about the last Uchiha hit hard. That _poor child_. Naruto was off watching a movie on my phone (after making him swear never to tell a living soul about it). I needed him distracted while I cooked. He liked to be a part of it. Usually I didn't mind, but I needed the reprieve.

"He's the last Uchiha. His brother… he killed the entire clan in one night, save for Sasuke." Hiruzen explained gently. He spoke under his breath as to not alert Naruto. I gaped at Hiruzen. The man had a look of guilt for a moment before it faded.

"So he's in a children's home, ah?" I asked.

Hiruzen shifted uncomfortably.

"_Right_?" I hissed. I studied Hiruzen who shrunk away.

"There was no place to put him yet. He, being the last of his clan, placing him anywhere could potentially start all kinds of conflict. No one could take him without the fear of being seen as taking advantage of a bad situation."

"Hiruzen, _where_ is he?"

The man didn't answer.

"_Please_ tell me he's not still in that house."

He still didn't say a thing. I set down the meat and fillings. The puzzle pieces were falling into place. Sasuke had a traumatic event happen to him - and he still lived in the home where _family_ were slain in front of him.

"_Where."_ I bit out.

"Tami, people will think you're -"

"I'll handle it. _Where_ is he?"

He gave me the address and I shot out the door. My body was already sore from the work out that morning - but I had no choice. _I have to get there!_

I don't know why there weren't any Anbu stopping me from leaving - maybe Hiruzen had stopped them.

Instead I kept moving.

_Why on earth _would anyone leave a child in a home like that?!

The home was more of a Japanese Mansion. It was large and sprawling. I had passed it a couple of times not even knowing. It probably was stately at one point but now it stood as a strange memorial. Clean, but - lacking life.

I banged on the door. It took a good five minutes for it to be answered. The door opened slowly, revealing the tiny boy behind it. I didn't even know what to do when I arrived. I hadn't even thought through what I would tell him. Invite him to stay with me? Tell him he had a new home? Reiterate the open door policy? I didn't even know. What did he need?

"Walker?" Sasuke asked in surprise.

"Tami is fine." I knelt down to eye level to the child. What would I even _say?_ "I - I - ah, forgive the intrusion. I'm having a little get together at my apartment. I forgot to invite you when I last saw you. I thought it might be fun. There's another little boy your age. You may get along - you never know."

Sasuke seemed uncertain. I figured I could sweeten the deal.

"I can teach you my coin trick. I assume you wish you to be a Ninja - it might help." I continued. He looked at me funny, his nose scrunching up.

"How would pulling a coin from someone's ear help with being a Ninja?" He asked skeptically.

"Information is information - it's how it's used is what matters." I said. Sasuke still didn't seem convinced but came out anyways.

"Just until I learn the trick." He said.

_Kids… _

I smiled weakly at him. "Come on, then. I've been a pitiful host. I'm not far."

We walked together back to my apartment, the Hokage and Naruto waiting for us.  
"Naruto, Hiruzen - I am pleased to introduce you to Uchiha Sasuke. He's come to learn a trick - perhaps a meal too?" I glanced at him to see his reaction. Sasuke scrunched up his nose again. Ah - perhaps not.

"You're welcome to pick at what you would like. I've a feeling I'll be preoccupied for a moment." I told Sasuke ushering him to a plate. Hiruzen was watching me behind a scowl. Naruto was staring up at me in wonder, as if I did something he simply didn't expect. I shoved my hands in my back pockets and went over to the Hokage.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing _something_. That child has been in that home, living amongst memories of his lost loved ones who were _killed_ in front of him." I muttered to Hiruzen. "I'm _not_ leaving him be. It's no wonder he-"

"He what?"

"He hasn't even _seen_ a battle field and he has the thousand yard stare." I snapped. Hiruzen frowned.  
"You're going to make more trouble for me. I've already gotten worried reports about you befriending Naruto. I can only imagine what is going to happen now that you're choosing to help Sasuke." Hiruzen rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Let them talk to me then. I've no time for people clucking like hens about something they refuse to do anything about." I told him.

"Why _are_ you doing this?" He asked suddenly.

"No one will help _either_ of them. Naruto because they seem to be afraid of him, and Sasuke because they're afraid of what others think. Personally, I'm not the sort to sit there and idle by as two boys go through intense pain on their own. I absolutely refuse." I told him sternly.

Hiruzen let out a sigh and smiled at me.

"Are you sure about leaving Konoha? We could use more people like you. There simply are far too many _clucking hens_ as you put it." He told me humorously.

I looked away uncomfortably and turned to see the boys sitting at the table. Naruto was _trying_ to make friends, but Sasuke was intent on ignoring him. It seemed that Naruto had tried to show Sasuke how to make a taco from the toppings and taco meat nearby, but the Uchiha had decided all he wanted was the diced tomatoes. The little boy had found one of the few pairs of chopsticks I had and had been eating them delicately.

"I was alone for a long time. Had it not been for my Uncle it would have stayed that way. I owe him - everything." I gave a weak shrug.

"It is too bad he didn't come as well. After hearing so much about him I wish I could have met him." Hiruzen said gently.

I hummed in agreement. It was too bad, indeed.

I made my way back over to Sasuke and Naruto.  
"Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"He don't like Tacos." Naruto said with a frown. Sasuke seemed annoyed with the outburst.

"Not everyone will." I answered, ruffling Naruto's hair once more.

"I guess you're a fan of tomatoes, though?" I asked.

"Can I learn the trick now?" Sasuke said, looking up at me.

"You've a one track mind, don't you." I commented and dug out another coin from my pocket.

"Hey! You didn't teach me any tricks!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto, love, if you are patient and _watch_ you'll learn it too." I told him as I produced the coin. I showed it to them both as they crowded around me.

"Now, _watch._ It's simple. Nothing but smoke and mirrors." I told them and placed the coin in the crook of my thumb and pointer finger. "That simple. And then you just-"

With the snap and roll of my fingers I produced the coin as if out of thin air. Sasuke's eyes lit up but Naruto leaned away and his arms were crossed.  
"I can do that." He said with only the confidence a child could have.  
"Ah - but have you?" I grinned at his scowling face.  
"I _could_." Naruto insisted.

I placed the coin in Naruto's hand, allowing him to try the trick. The glee written on Naruto's face could potentially power a small home for a week.

"Sasuke, may I speak with you for a moment?"

The young boy looked at me curiously and nodded. I nodded over to the kitchen. He followed me quietly. I didn't even know what to say to him. How long had he been living in that home? I couldn't just _adopt_ him. I doubt it would be allowed, and I didn't plan on staying in Konoha for any length of time. I couldn't just take him with me. But while I was in Konoha I wanted him to know he had a reprieve from that house of his. I couldn't simply just _tell_ him that either. Men and boys in general didn't take kindly to being seen as weak or needing help. So perhaps if I concealed it as myself needing help - he would take the offer more seriously. I hated telling a child a lie such as this, but it couldn't be helped. Then again, Sasuke seemed to be rather clever. He would probably catch on. At least I hoped.

"Thank you for humoring me. I know leaving your home with someone you only met a few days ago can be rather scary." I told him gently. I could hear Naruto and Hiruzen in the other room, the coin dropping to the floor. Naruto seemed to be having trouble - I would help him later on but now I needed to do this.

Sasuke just shrugged his little shoulders. He seemed so _small_.

"I just know how it is, living on your own. I confess, I think I have Gremlins on some days." I shot my pantry a look. There were things only children knew - monsters existed. They were in any and every nook and cranny. They resided in the dark spaces between the walls and below the furniture. It was a global thing for all children. Adults knew monsters existed too, _however_ we knew they were more likely next door than below the floorboards.

"Gremlins?" Sasuke asked, his tone seemed interested.

"Mmm. Green little monsters. At least I think. They keep me up at night with their rummaging around my kitchen and living room. It's a little scary on my own."

The next emotion I saw flicker through Sasuke's eyes made me know he wasn't beyond help. He understood. With that look I knew all I needed to know about how Sasuke had been taking to living on his own. I took a deep breath, drawing in the strength to keep my story going. I couldn't afford to break down in front of him. The clever little boy would catch on soon enough.

"If you ever find yourself wondering about how I'm coping with these Gremlins of mine, and want to pop on over for a night - you're more than welcome. At any time. My door is always open for you, alright?"

Sasuke looked up at me and nodded firmly. It was as if I gave him a grave and serious responsibility. I could barely handle it when I walked him back to Hiruzen. I kept my face calm and impassive. It was _fine_.

"I'll walk you boys home. Good night, Tami." The Hokage smiled at me and began to corral the boys out.

"Night, Tami!" Naruto waved. The coin was still in his hand.

"Good night! Keep trying, Naruto. Don't give up, ah?" We traded grins. Sasuke glanced at my kitchen in concern before giving me a small timid wave goodbye.

I held myself together only long enough for the boys to be long gone. I breathed in shakily and ran a hand through my hair. Those two boys were _so_ different but had similar struggles. I breathed out slowly. I needed my nightly bath. I needed to read something and unwind. What did Sasuke experience? Naruto even? How could I leave with them alone? Returning home would be harder than I thought but I owed my Uncle that much. But, for as long as I was in Konoha I would do everything I could to help those boys.

* * *

AN/ So that wasn't a hard chapter at all to write D: D: D: Heartbreak city!

Tami Fact: If Tami calls someone by name, she sees them as someone she can potentially befriend. If she calls someone by _love, darling, lovely_ or any other pet name - she adores that person. The only two who are excluded from this are her Cousin and Uncle. They are related by title and name - Tami has a high opinion of them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Sparks 4

"He might be okay. _[Beat. Huge explosion.]_ Well, no, probably not now." - _Groundhogs Day_

* * *

I wish I could say that the remainder of my week was peaceful - but it was not. It turned out that word had gotten out that I was looking over little Naruto. The cute and stubborn boy I knew wasn't his _only _side. Naruto was a little prankster in the strangest sense. After someone had slighted him, he had painted one of the streets in Konoha a slew of vibrant shades. I still don't know where the paint had come from (who would sell Naruto _cans of paint?)._

One Thursday morning after my workout, I had a slew of people on my doorstep complaining that he quite literally painted the town red.

"What are you going to do about this! This is the third time this month! I can hardly expect customers to enter my store when he's written slurs across the entrance!" A woman complained loudly.

"Are you going to pay for this? That little terror won't stop!" A man in blue argued.

"I _will talk_ to Naruto when I see him. This is the first I've ever heard about this." I said quickly. I took on a firm tone. "I'm neither his parent, nor guardian. I have no financial say in _anything_ he does. I have no responsibility over him either. That complaint should be taken up with _someone else_. However _I will_ be talking to him quickly and seeing about what I can do on _my end._"

They looked quelled but still unhappy.

"Is that all?" I asked snappishly. I should have been a bit more calm - but, truly, how would anyone react in this situation? They glanced at each other before muttering and shuffling off my doorstep.

It seemed like Naruto was far closer to who I used to be than I would care to admit. When I was younger, I atleast had a nanny to curb those _tendencies_. It wasn't until father tried to step back into my life when I was ten that I acted out. Probably for other reasons than Naruto, _but _the fact remained the same. I would have to do something

I saw him later that night. He came to walk me home from work. He was acting like the cat who ate the canary - all smiles and laughs.

"Have a good day?" I asked him in a friendly tone.

"Yeah." He said in a cheerful tone, but he didn't elaborate.

"Mmm - I had an interesting one myself." I began. I could see him perk up and look at me. "I had some of Konoha's _finest_ on my doorstep."

Confusion flickered in Naruto's eyes.

"I heard tell of a peculiar incident. A certain someone had _painted _up and down the street. Which, I must admit, I was rather confused. After all, this someone wants to be Hokage. Never before had I heard of a Hokage who painted streets without permission." I stared down at him as I watched the realization cross his face. With that realization came a frown and a deep scowl.

"They started it." He said. He would fight to the death to keep that ground. I could see him already getting ready to fight me verbally. I needed to keep him off center.

"What are your goals?" I asked lightly.

"What?" He quirked his head.

"Your goals. Name them."

"You already know what they are." Naruto said gruffly.

"Certainly I do. However you seem to have forgotten them." I said firmly.

He crossed his arms, muttering to himself. This was where the fight would begin. I would have to keep him guessing.

"Keep your giant nose outta my business." He growled under his breath.

"Personal attacks will get you nowhere." I told him sharply. _My,_ would I never hear the end about my nose? Never before had I heard a comment about my face _before_ Konoha. It nearly made a girl conscientious.

"You don't know! They - they do this-" Naruto stuttered, and crossed his arms. I could see his frustration and anger build.

"I saw myself how they treated you." I said lightly. "I understand _far better_ than you think I do. However, might I suggest some rules to help you align with your goals?"

Naruto stopped dead in the street and looked up at me in confusion.  
"Wait - you're not gonna make me clean it?" Naruto asked.

"I can't make you do a thing you don't want to." I told him.

"So I can prank people?" His tone was lighter. I would have to be careful to keep him in _this_ frame of mind.

"If you call that a prank, it's a rather shoddy one." I grinned playfully at him. "The rules are as follows: confuse, don't abuse. And, if it goes too far - be a part of the clean up. At least they're the ones I follow."

"You pull pranks?" He stared at me in awe, "I never saw you."

"When the situation calls for it. Rarely must I, but I'm not above it." I knelt down to look him in the eye. "You want to be a ninja a_nd_ you want to be Konoha's Hokage. How can you lead her people if you haven't earned their respect first? What they do is their own problem. _What you do_ \- well, that's the only thing you can control."

Naruto looked down at the ground in thought.  
"You want me to clean up the mess I made." He said softly. Naruto was far smarter than people seemed to give him credit for. I could see the internal conflict on his face play out as he mulled over what was being said.

"What you choose to do is your own decision. I only told you what _I_ would do." I said lightly. I nodded my head. "Come, then. We both have to get home."

He followed after me, clutching his tiny hands together.  
"Are we - are we still friends?" He asked.

I stopped for a moment to look back at him.

"Naruto, you will always have my friendship - _regardless_ of if you want it."

The grin on his face could power Konoha for at least a week.

"Even if I call your nose big?" He asked, surprise coloring his tone.

"Even if you call my nose big. Especially when your nose is so small." I egged him.

The outrage on his face was worth it.

"My nose isn't small! It's normal sized!" Naruto denied as I burst out laughing.

"Whatever you say, tiny-nose." I teased.

"Okay ginormous nose!" Naruto tried to top me. I only laughed harder.

I can't say I never saw any more Citizens on my doorstep looking for recompense after that, however they weren't nearly as venomous.

* * *

The days passed after that and Monday came far too soon. I was excited in a way, but also _very_ hesitant. When _Jareth_, or Owl as he liked to be called, was standing at my door seeming to be waiting for me at 4:30 in the morning I wasn't entirely prepared.

"Tell me you're here to walk me." I said, really hoping that I wouldn't have to attempt to get passed the obviously much stronger man.

"Why else would I be here?" He asked

"Ibiki wanting to start my self imposed torment early?" I said lightly. Owl snorted, which I took as the Ninja way to laugh. After all, how intimidating would it be for a ninja to laugh? I thought of Ibiki laughing and nearly cringed. Nope. Never mind. That wasn't something I even wanted to picture. Laughing would make him that much more horrifying.

With that, I followed Owl out. We walked down out into the street. No one was out but us. The lights above us lining the path was the only thing that seemed to be awake

"You're less chatty." He said after some time.

"Give me an hour - I fear I'm not much awake right now."

"We'll see." Owl said mysteriously.

He vanished after walking me to a warehouse-like building. Truly, had they nowhere else that could be anything _but_ ominous? Again, I took in consideration my supposed teacher. _Of course_, he would choose the creepiest building he could find.

"Let me guess… free puppies inside?" I said dryly. Owl turned to regard me.

"At least you're awake now." He then disappeared as I found only the Ninja knew how.

I eyed the door warily and pushed my way in. The warehouse was empty, save for Ibiki who stood in the dead middle.

"I was wondering if you'd come. Most don't see what we do. You have an idea - I'm surprised you'd want to go through this." Ibiki told me. His arms crossed over his chest. I didn't respond. I knew what he was talking about. I saw how _this_ line of work affected my Uncle and Cousin. However I knew I had no choice. "You ever spar before?"

"A friend taught me some boxing. I wasn't good, I'm afraid."

"Better get good. We don't do _boxing_ here." He sneered. Ibiki gave little warning before leaping right at me. I reacted immediately, jumping back and sliding into the stance my friend had tried to teach me _so long ago_.

"You're open." Ibiki growled and attacked again, aiming for my torso. Ibiki hit hard and I fell back. He scoffed as he walked around me as I regained my breath.  
"Those missing Nin must have been pretty weak. And that _boxing _is a sorry excuse for Taijutsu."

"Forgive me, but I'm not currently fearing for my life." I snapped, getting back on my feet.

"Then we're going to have to change that." Ibiki snapped. I don't know what he did, but in that instant something changed in the very air around me. Just like when Silver-hair threatened my life, it felt like my very heart was in the palm of Ibiki's hand. Breathing was difficult, and I could feel an unsettling feeling sitting deep in my core. Ibiki charged again and I reacted on instinct alone.  
_Get away! _ My heart screamed at me. _No._ I couldn't. I wouldn't. I needed to do this_. Fight!  
_Breathing in with a jerk, I forced my feet to move. I tried to strike at Ibiki but he pulled me into a chokehold.  
"Elbows in. Stop flailing." He growled while I tried to break free. "You won't get free like _this_."

He pushed me away.

"Again." He snapped, his eyes were enraged.

I couldn't tell you how long I _tried_ to fight Ibiki. I wished I could say I was as composed as usual but I was far beyond that. I kept rushing at him, trying to land anything and he only seemed to swat me away. He snapped corrections at me, and I _tried_ my best to comply. He forced me to fight through my adrenaline rush and far beyond. The sun was streaming into the warehouse by the time he let me fall to the floor to rest.

"You're better than I thought, but you still have a ways to go." Ibiki said, staring down his nose at me. I could only gap at him like a fish from the floor. What little ego I thought I had, Ibiki slaughtered. "Your agility needs work. You think too much in battle. It's slowing you down. Your _form_ is sloppy."

I couldn't even manage a grunt of acknowledgement.

"The good thing is Jiraiya was right. You got a fighting spirit. We're gonna use that." He said, and then glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's about time for your morning run, isn't it?"

"W-what?" I stuttered as dread filled me. He couldn't be serious. The look in his eye and the smirk on his mouth told me he was _very_ serious.

"You should get a move on. Wouldn't want to miss it. If you do, I might just forget about our deal." Ibiki said. He left me there on the floor to pick myself up.

It took me a good ten minutes more to pick myself up off the floor. Ibiki was - more monstrous than I thought. Not in his actions, but his executions. He was merciless in a fight. My friend, Robert, who taught me boxing was flashy. He enjoyed making a scene and showing off. Ibiki was the antithesis of this. His movements were measured. It was as if he knew the _exact_ amount of pressure it took to break bone. Which, figuring his job, he probably did. His strikes were unlike anything I had ever seen before. I had quite the way to grow if I even wanted to try to keep up.

When I finally gained the strength to stand, I left quietly. I felt like a dog leaving with its tail between its legs. My run was half hearted and breathless at best - but I completed it.

Work was - well, more work than I expected. I barely remember getting home and crashing into my bed that night.

Tuesday morning came far too soon. The fighting that day was even _worse. _Ibiki barked orders as if I were one of his underlings. To be honest, I was probably lower ranked _than_ his underlings, so I should be grateful.

"Lower yourself! Chin down! You don't have the experience to keep that nose of yours in the air!" Ibiki growled. I nearly groaned but Ibiki nailed me in the gut and I fell back. "No attitude."

I gasped for air. Finally when I gained my breath I forced myself up to my knees.

"I would say that's like breathing to me, but you've seemed to knock that out too, luv." I wheezed.

Ibiki snorted at me and circled.

"Get up. You're still thinking too much." He said, "Your instincts are good. Stop second guessing."

"Is that a compliment I hear?" I asked, pushing myself up.

"One compliment out of forty plus mistakes is hardly a compliment." Ibiki snapped.

"At this moment, I'll take what I can get, luv." I said, forcing my aching body back into position. Ibiki grunted but I could almost see pride visible on his face. I'm not sure if it was meant for me, or for something else bouncing around in his mind.

After Ibiki thoroughly defeated me, or _trained me_ in his eyes, he dismissed me to my running. I _did_ run, but I also fancied a swim. I _thought_ it would ease my aches but it was more of a second wake up than anything. I was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt for my swim, having no other better choice.

After swimming my laps, I lounged quietly in the center of the large lake. I still had to get everything ready for _Taco Tuesdays_. I was certain Naruto would be there - he was always there. I doubted the Hokage would be (I still can't believe he showed up twice). And Sasuke? I hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since telling him about the supposed Gremlins in my kitchen.

I would have continued my musing, but _right_ at that moment two men ran across the water _right _over me. I jerked back into the water to avoid them, and surfaced quickly thereafter.  
"_HEY!_ What do you think you're doing!" I roared. Rarely have I shouted, but I was tired and had spent the past two mornings being beaten up. I was fully well through with being used as the Official Konoha punching bag.

The water-sprinters stopped suddenly and ran back. Irritation settled deep in my gut as I realized it was _good-old _Silver-hair and _Mr. Clean _impersonator Guy. They came over looking a little sheepish. Well, Guy looked sheepish, Silver-Hair looked bored. I still couldn't get over the fact that they were standing on the water's very surface. I had to look up at them from where I was, floating in the water. I could barely even see them make any sort of impression on the surface itself. It was mind-boggling.

"If it's all the same, I'd rather my untimely death not be dealt by drowning. I hear it's a sad sorry way to go." I growled at them both. Silver-hair's eyebrow hitched while Guy bowed.  
"We're so sorry! We didn't see you!" Guy apologised.

"Well, one of you is half blind so I can't fault that." I snapped, focusing on Guy. I expected it from Silver-hair - but not Guy. The man in green was far too kind to just _run _someone over. At least that was my assessment of him. Guy laughed nervously. For once he seemed like he was knocked off kilter by _me_.

"I'm not half blind." Silver-hair replied.

"Ah - then I suppose you've x-ray vision, luv? Should I be concerned?" I said, my eyebrows raised back at him. _See how you like it, Silver._

"Maa - what a creative mind you have, _Walker-san_." He said mildly. He did that fake eye-smile at me again and disgust rolled in my gut. I didn't know why but that _particular _habit of his I loathed.  
Guy laughed nervously once more. He must have picked up on my irritation.  
"We were having a contest and just got caught up." Guy tried to get me to focus back on him.

"Mm. Well, I can only afford to be _one_ man's punching bag for the day. I'd rather not triple the number."

"Ah! So you found Ibiki! How's it going?" Guy leaned toward me with a bright grin.

"As well as to be expected. Ibiki has all of the gentle teachings of a tiger with a toothache."

Silver snorted at me, while it seemed Guy was still processing what I said.

"You picked him." Silver said. He was rather chatty - why would he care? Why hadn't he left yet?

"Indeed. Perhaps I'm concerned about other Tiger's with toothaches with less care about my personal health. Best to _know thine enemy _and all that."

"That's a great idea Tami! Great way to strategize and prepare yourself!" Guy would have gone on, _probably spouting _about youthful energy and such but he was called away by a man and woman standing on the shore.

"Guy! We have to get going!" The woman shouted.

Guy excused himself and ran to shore. I had _hoped_ Silver would follow him and leave but he still stood there.  
_Grand._

I shook my head and started to swim to shore myself. Silver was keeping pace with me, his hands in his pockets.

"Don't you have defenseless women to threaten somewhere?" I said when I finally gave up the hope he would just _leave_.

"But you're my favorite, Tami-chan." He said in a cheerful voice. I scoffed. _A Troll_. That's all he was. If he wanted to play that game, then fine. We could play that game.

"Oh goody me." I grumbled under my breath. I decided if he was so set on _talking_, I would have to float on my back and swim to shore. I'd rather not breathe in water trying to speak to him. He'd probably just watch me drown.

"Why did you befriend those two?"

"Which two? You'd best be specific, luv. I befriend a great manner of people. The best way is to _not_ threaten them with bodily harm, by-the-by. Tends to work out better."

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." He said simply. "The Hokage said to talk to you."  
"Ah. So you reported me." I said mildly. His lone eye focused on me sharply. _Bingo_. He did.

"Well?" He prompted.

"I can't imagine why you would care. They're two boys on their own. They've no one and their _village_ let them slip through the cracks. One is the outcast, and the other everyone refuses to help because of _politics_. What care have you for two Orphans?" I countered.

Silver stayed quiet, just watching me with his one eye. It was rather unsettling, to be honest. Something about him was making me utterly uncomfortable. I could feel the back of my neck tingling, increasing my unease. I rolled my eyes. He wouldn't leave until he got his answers. It wasn't like it was a National Secret. Maybe he would finally leave?

"Naruto is an utter sweetheart, albeit a rather loud one. And yet he's treated like garbage. He's alone and no one to even be his friend. It's no wonder he pranks the village. It's probably the only attention _he gets_. I can't just allow that to slip by. It's absolute cruelty. And Sasuke - imagine _living _in the very home you saw your family _die_ in. I can't imagine what that boy is going through. The very _least_ I could do is offer him a reprieve _on his_ terms." I told him seriously. We reached shore and I waded the rest of the way out. I could see shock in that eye of his. What was he so surprised about? He turned away, seeming to shut me out.  
"Just because you chalked me up as the worse thing to enter Konoha _doesn't_ mean that's who I actually am. If you're so concerned about it, _you_ do something. I'm sure they'd love someone to step into their corner." I snapped at him. Silver didn't seem to be paying me much attention after that. He then turned his head and looked at me seriously.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Silver asked in feigned politeness. I shoved my irritation aside and gave him my best _come hither_ look. If nothing else, to irritate him _just_ as much as he was clearly trying to be irritating.

"Oh, indeed I did. I asked you out to the local upper class tea house. Although I doubt you would make the list - they frown on raggedy men in masks entering their establishment. Bad for business I'm afraid." I said coyly. I couldn't _stand_ him.

He gave me one of his fake eye smiles and leaned in close. "You couldn't afford me."

With that he vanished into a poof of smoke.

_Ugh._ That man. I couldn't _wait _to leave _him_ and Konoha behind. Maya had to be crazy to like _that - that_ \- ugh! Words couldn't accurately describe my feelings for the cur.

I made my way home, a storm brewing in me. I couldn't do much against a man such as Silver. I would just have to grin and bare it. Hopefully Silver found me boring enough to leave alone. _Or_, alternatively, he had bigger fish to fry. I could only hope. I doubt I could outwit him. There was something very - off about him. I couldn't put my finger on it. Sadness? Grief? Anger? I couldn't pin it and I didn't want to. Humanizing him was - it wasn't easy. It would mean he was more than a cartoon. Mind, he was probably the _only_ one I struggled with this on but I still struggled. Briefly I remembered Maya talking about how traumatic Silver's past was. As usual, I knew no specifics, but I could only guess. It wasn't until I reached my front door that I realized Silver may have been honest with me. He _may_ have fallen into his own thoughts and truly didn't hear me. _Possibly. _Maybe I assumed his false politeness? I couldn't say one way or another. He was a complete mystery to me, and I couldn't get a read on him.

Maybe - maybe Naruto and Sasuke weren't the only ones alone.

_Or_, Silver was just a rude man who cared for no one but his village's status quo. Anything was a possibility at this point.

Trudging up to my rental was painful (my thighs and calves were _burning_). By the time I arrived home I was exhausted. I collapsed onto my bed and passed right out. I only meant to sleep for a couple of hours but when I next awoke I could hear Naruto yelling at my door.  
"HEY! Open up!" He shouted. I could hear someone else grumbling at him as he pounded on my door.

"Shut up, stupid. Not so loud." Another voice grumbled.

I slowly made my way to the front door and opened it. There stood an angry Naruto and a disgruntled Sasuke.

"Ah, well - sorry Naruto, Sasuke. I didn't mean to make you wait. I went for a nap and that was… hours ago." I told them and let them in.

"Oh yeah! You started this week, huh?" Naruto cheered up with the thought of Ninja life.  
"Mm - Ibiki is… brutal." I said.

"You're training to be a ninja?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"_Trying_." I muttered. I then realized I hadn't prepped at all for Tacos. "Gentlemen, I'm afraid that I don't have Taco Tuesday ready. Would either of you have any idea of some alternatives?"

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted, lifting his tiny fists in the air.  
"Have we any protests?" I asked Sasuke who only shrugged.

We went out to Naruto's favorite spot, but I kept a close eye on the time. I didn't even know if I was still under curfew. Maybe I wasn't? It should be over by now.

Ramen was _good_. It wasn't like the cheap packets in the states. Naruto actively avoided the topic of school while Sasuke only seemed focused on his food. I didn't get my answer as to _why_ he was acting like that until long after Naruto left and Sasuke and I were left alone. We were heading back to the general direction of our respective homes when Sasuke spoke up.

"Are Gremlins real or did you make it up?" He asked me suddenly. He watched me as if to dare me to lie. The jig was up, so to speak.  
"You're a sharp one, I'll give you that." I said with a smile. He frowned at me.

"Why did you lie?"

Wasn't that the question of the week?

We started walking down the path towards both of our destinations. However, I didn't know what he had planned.

"A myriad of reasons. I may have been informed about how you're on your own. I know - I know a little about being alone. I know how it's a struggle _every_ day. I also know boys and men tend to prefer - _well_\- it's harder to ask for help or admit that you need it."  
"I'm not weak." Sasuke interrupted with a growl.

"It's not a weakness to need help."  
"Yes it is!" Sasuke replied quickly.

"Oh. So if you needed help you could ask for it?"  
"_Yes_ I could."

"Oh, would you like some help?"

"_No._"

"Rather easy, that reply?" I countered with a grin. He glowered at me.

"My goal was that you would know that any time you needed help I would be there. _Even_ if you needed to say it was _me_ who needed the help. Because, by-the-by, I care more about how you're handling your situation than how others perceive me."

"You don't care?" Sasuke stared at me in shock.

"Not a stitch." I sent him another grin and a wink, "I'd rather be known as the crazy woman down the way who believes in imaginary kitchen Gremlins than know that you are alone."

Sasuke stared at the ground as we walked.

"Why?" He asked suddenly.

"Because, once upon a time I was alone. Someone stepped in. So, I'm stepping in for you too. And Naruto, of course." I explained.

Sasuke was quiet for a long time after this. I watched him mull this over in his mind. He was smarter than I first thought. I briefly wondered what would have happened to him _without_ intervention. _Certainly_ Konoha wouldn't have just left him be. _Certainly._

"So - what if I am wondering about the Gremlins?" He asked quietly.

"I've a couch I can make up for a bed. We can make as much of an event of it as you'd like." I offered.

"I'm not weak though." Sasuke told me seriously.

"Of course you're not." I agreed.  
"I'm just humoring you." He continued.

"Clearly. I'm a bit off kilter, _obviously_. It's what you do for friends." I said in an understanding tone.

Sasuke nodded, a firm look in his eye. We headed back to my apartment and set up my couch for him. Sasuke watched quietly from the corner of the room.  
"Come on, then. How about a story before bed?" I asked. Sasuke scrunched up his nose in distaste. He went over to the couch and got ready for bed, the furrow in his brow not leaving.  
"I'm not a baby." He told me.

"_Oh_, so you're too good for my stories?" I sighed pathetically, and looked at him from the corner of my eye. "And here I thought I would tell you the story of an Orphan who became a symbol of hope and a protector of the innocent for his Fair City."

I could see the interest build in his eyes. I stood slowly, just to see if he would call me back. If Sasuke wanted something he would say it.  
"How'd he do it?" Sasuke asked. I peeked at him over my shoulder. He didn't seem to want to look _too_ eager. He kept glancing over at me and then away.

I went back over and sat by his feet.

"_Well_, if I was to tell you - I guess I would start by saying with the help of his butler." I began. Sasuke's nose scrunched right up again.  
"What's a butler?"

"A sort of - keeper. They see after the matters of their bosses, keeping up with the family - ensuring the home runs smoothly. Mostly rich families have them. Alfred Pennyworth acted as a surrogate father figure, keeper, best friend to his young Master Bruce Wayne. Had it not been for Alfred's guidance, Bruce Wayne would have grown up very broken indeed." I started. I was doing my best to avoid the Thomas and Martha Wayne tragedy. I didn't want to remind Sasuke of something so painful so blatantly. I tried to think how to best tell the story to the young Uchiha. It might bring some comfort to know he wasn't alone in his pain - even if it was a comic book character that shared it.

"Bruce Wayne was all of eight when he and Alfred were suddenly alone in a very _big house_. Alfred, being an - ah - very experienced but retired Ninja began to tutor the young man in hopes of steering him in the proper way.

"As the years went by, Bruce had gotten stronger. His parents' death was heavy on his mind, and the justice they never received. The - ah - Anbu were corrupt in this city of Gotham, as were the other ninja. They rarely did their job. And if they tried, the bad men would go free. _All_ but one man, James Gordon, who had a reputation for being very straight laced and would never fold.

"As Bruce grew, he saw how often the city failed her people, to do the right thing. He saw that the same villains over and over again prevail while the everyday citizens cowered in fear. He decided when he was grown that he would do something. If the Ninja of Gotham wouldn't clean the streets of the bad men, Bruce _would_. Under cape and cowl and with the moniker of _Batman_, he began to clear out the underbelly of Gotham. He researched these villains carefully, doing detective work and building cases against the bad men. Batman had one rule and _only_ one rule: never kill. He would send them to be judged, but never cast the judgement himself."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, looking unconvinced.

"Because everyone should have their day to plead a case. _Even_ the worst of them. Not because the bad men need to be heard all the time, but the victims need a voice. Sometimes a court case is all they have. _And_, sometimes, bad guys aren't just bad guys. Sometimes things get complicated. Dealing out biased judgement ends terribly for everyone involved."

Sasuke didn't look like he was convinced, but nestled down deeper into the covers.  
"What happened next?"

"Oh - with the help of James Gordon, Batman was able to clean up the streets and help Gotham become a safer place." I said with a shrug.

"How long did it take?"

"A _very_ long time. I can tell you further adventures of Batman _but_ maybe later. I fear I'm not going to be coherent for much longer." I said, stifling a yawn.

"I thought you slept already." Sasuke frowned at me. He seemed put off that I couldn't share more with him. Surprising when he hadn't seemed interested at the beginning.

"I had a nap, but with the day I had I fear I need a couple day's rest." I explained.

"What happened?"

"I trained with Ibiki, ran my laps and swam - ran into some strange men and crashed for a couple hours." I said.

"That's not that much."

"Yes, but it was a lot of not much."

I ruffled Sasuke's hair who scowled at me for it.

"Go on then. Time for bed. You probably have school and I have further torment tomorrow. I leave early, so leave when you'd like." I told him and I headed to my room.

"Good night." I heard a small voice call.

"Night." I called. I set my alarm on my phone and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning came just as fast as the others. Once again, I went early and once more Ibiki handed my backside to me on a silver platter. I was on the floor once more, trying to gain back my breath when he told me of the switch up for the day.

"Come. We're done with training today. I'm wondering about that arm of yours. That should have been gone a long time ago." He said, gesturing to my scar.

"Yes, well - there's nothing I can do about it." I muttered, rubbing the scar. I barely thought about it anymore until a thunderstorm came.

"Yeah - but if that thing interferes with your chakra, we have another problem we have to face."

"A what now?" My eyebrows probably hit my hairline. _Chakra. _Seriously?

He just stared at me, clearly unimpressed with my lack of knowledge.  
"I'm letting that slide this once. Come, the hospital opens in ten minutes." Ibiki turned away and began walking out. The man took possibly _the_ longest strides I had ever seen. I had to walk quickly beside him to keep up.

We made it to the hospital in record time. We were checked in and left in the waiting room.

"So, you never answered. What's chakra?"

"It's like energy. Everything has it. You have it but I don't know how much and I don't know if that scar is going to cause a problem. I've never seen anything like it." Ibiki told me. Was he concerned? Worried? It couldn't be.

"It's a scar. Nothing more." I tried not to fiddle with my shirt hem.

"I've seen stranger." He growled, eyeing me from the corner of his eye.

"Mm - too true. Nearly thought I saw a man walk out of a poster on my roommates wall. Frightening times, ah?" I joked. Ibiki smirked beside me.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone fall apart that fast. Is that a normal thing for you?"

"Hardly. The show must go on. I had just - I was focused on other things. I had been ignoring the subtle signs something was wrong for _days_." I shrugged lightly.

"You're going to have to fix that." Ibiki said quietly.

"I'm more than capable of handling my emotions and seeing things correctly. You have to admit that - the circumstances are unique. I think I did rather well, all things considered."

Ibiki grunted. When he fell quiet I knew it was time to stop talking about _that_ subject. Soon enough a woman walked out with the _palest_ eyes I had ever seen. She couldn't be blind as she was far too alert and she stared right at me.  
"Warr-W-Wah-" She stuttered, reading the sheet before her.

"_Walker_." I told her. She blushed and bowed. I waved away the concern. "Happens enough, luv. I don't mind it."

"O-oh, okay. I'm Hyuga Hitomi. Please, this way." She

We were ushered into a room, where the woman was reading the papers before her.

"How long has your scar been-" She paused, her ghost-like eyes flicking above the paper to my arm. I tried not to fidget under her stare.

"Been bright blue? Since I got it. Looks like a tattoo, doesn't it?" I said pulling up my sleeve to show her.

"Do you mind if I..?" Hitomi glanced at Ibiki who waved her on. She did _something_ and suddenly her eyes were different. I jumped back in surprise, but Ibiki put his hand on my back to hold me firm.

"You need to stop being so jumpy." Ibiki said under his breath. "People will think you're not a _professional."_

It was his way of telling me I was acting like a civilian and probably not from around these parts. Grand. I couldn't help it. It wasn't anything like I was used to. Give me a Rave and I was fine - a rock concert with a mosh pit? I could weave in and out like a breeze. However, some Ninja with a few hand tricks and freaky eyes? It was just subtle enough to leave me unbalanced.

Hitomi came over to me, inspecting my arm closely.

"Your chakra looks fine. Your levels are strong, considering your past civilian lifestyle… but the path has - it's been changed. In this arm, it's twisted around itself."

"Which means…?" I asked. I barely even understood the words she said.

"Can she perform jutsus?" Ibiki asked, his hands now firmly in his pants pockets.

"You should be able to but… there's going to be a delay with your jutsu. Some of the more difficult ones may require more from you than the average Ninja. And there's something… different about your arm here. What happened when you got it?"

"Some fellow hit me with electricity while I was using something with electricity." That was the bare-bones of it. I couldn't tell her what a _taser_ was. It was safely hidden in my closet somewhere, with my other things. I couldn't just _show_ that off. (My pepper spray stayed with me. Even in Konoha, I was sure I could need it.)

"It just seems - _contained_ here. Almost like a shield of electricity. I can't say what you can do with it and can't, but it could be beneficial."

"Well - that's the first I've heard of a scar with a benefit. Methinks that's a plus." At the very least it didn't _only_ just hurt. It hurt but with purpose, I supposed.

"That's - that's a good way to think of it." Hitomi said softly. "But the delay…."  
"Mm - I'll just have to get timing down and think a couple steps ahead. Don't worry about me, luv. It's just information. That's all." I waved off her concern and she smiled appreciatively.

When we were through, Ibiki walked me back out.

"We're going to start working on your Chakra once your fighting isn't so terrible. Inoichi offered to teach you how to guard your mind. Try not to antagonize him. I won't be able to teach you every day from here on, but I'll make sure someone does." Ibiki told me. He stopped in the street, and I had a feeling he would be leaving soon in a poof.

"Yes, well. Thank you. A girl _does _have to have the stuffing beaten out of her before dawn. It's truly the mark of a well bred woman, you know." I said dryly. Ibiki shook his head and looked at me skeptically.  
"Keep joking like that and people will start believing you have a streak of masochism." He smirked at me.  
"Or rather one who covers pain with jokes. Besides, I'm sure Guy already has that concern for me." I said with a shrug. "See you around, ah?"

Ibiki snorted and left with a wave of his hand. He didn't magically poof away like I was so used to others doing, but he simply meandered off.

Strange man.

* * *

AN: Goodness, I hope you guys are enjoying this! I'm having fun, so I hope you are too. I've been arguing with myself over when to post this. I probably shouldn't post so early because I don't think I can keep up that rate BUT this one is done so... Here we are. I already have the next chapter written but it still needs to be fine tuned. Jiraiya makes a return. I really enjoy his character!

Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story. It's so nice and humbling to know that you're enjoying this enough to want to see where we go from here.

Tami fact #4: Tami was made for a different story all together, which will make an appearance later. For me to get her character right I had to roleplay her because she didn't want her "past" looked into. That's why this is written in first person perspective. All the little things she notices and thinks would be lost in third person perspective, even though third person perspective is my preferred writing style. While she's open about some things, she's super closed off on others.


	5. Chapter 5

Sparks 5

"I found it is the small everyday deeds of ordinary folk that keep the darkness at bay." - Gandalf, _The Hobbit_

* * *

For the next six months, I worked my tail off gaining experience in Taijutsu. I wasn't anything amazing but I did get to land a solid hit on Ibiki. I was still riding that little victory two weeks later. My original assessment of Ibiki wasn't entirely correct. He, over all, was a good man. He was very intense and terrifying, but he was a good man.

Well... that was until he found out I knew some dance steps. He had been trying to up my agility and started questioning my skill in theater.

It had been some time before I landed that hit on him. Maybe a couple weeks? A month? It was in the middle of our training and was a rather of request.

"Inoichi said you know how to dance. Show me." He said simply. I just gave him an odd look and complied with his request. A few steps of the waltz - even the tango (solo, which was strange) and even a more country style of dance.

"Is that all?" He asked, studying me.

"Well, I did learn tap once for a scene."

It had taken months to get good at it enough for just that scene. I wasn't proficient by any means but I could mimic well enough. I was no Fred Astaire.

He nodded his head for me to show him and so I did. I was the strangest thing I think I'd ever done. Showing a ninja how to tap dance.

Ibiki stared hard at my feet for a long time after I was done. I could feel embarrassment flood me. Was I that bad? Maybe?

"You can do that but can't dodge?" He said finally, glancing up at me sharply.

"Yes, well, it's either that or get rotten tomatoes thrown at you." I said lightly, trying not to be embarrassed. It wasn't working. And it was then I realized how twisted Ibiki's sense of humor was.

He may have sent off the clock Anbu to chase me down after that, throwing rotten vegetables at me to force me to dodge them. They'd mostly come as I was trying to head home from work late at night. From my understanding those nin loved that part of their job. I was far less enthused about it.

But.

Over all. Other than that - the men in Konoha were rather good. Even though some of them helped Ibiki in my self imposed torture.

In fact, I found Konoha seemed to house a great deal of them. They housed some of the worst, I'm sure, but a great number of them were good.

Guy was the good sort, and his friend Asuma was just as good as I soon found out. He did have a filthy habit of smoking, but he was alright.

Silver was - I was still undecided about him. I saw him in passing here and there. He didn't darken my doorway anymore. Mostly he drifted from street to street toward some unknown destination. He moved like a man who carried the world on his shoulders and couldn't leave it. The only time he seemed fully alert was when he and Guy were in some crazy contest. Truly, it was the only form of entertainment in Konoha besides reading or games. Well, besides Naruto's antics.

The women, too, were good people. Often they were far too kind and patient but they were quite sweet overall. Kurenai was my first female friend. She was rather grand. I met her because of Guy, too.

Although when I first arrived in Konoha friends had been hard won. Guy was my first official true friend - one who didn't know about my past but chose to be around even though. It happened by accident, truly.

Guy sometimes came by to pick up his necessities at the General Store and we often talked. He'd go on about Youth and Rivals. I'd just humor him and chatter along. Although I'd stay far away from talking about Silver around him. He was more perceptive than I thought he was. He asked me one night how I was fitting in.

"Well, my uniqueness is as plain as the nose on my face, luv. The great people of Konoha are still weary of yours truly." I said simply.

He gave me a knowing look. He crossed his arms and nodded. Did he know how this city was?

"Well... If you like I could introduce you to some friends. They're also Shinobi, like Kakashi. If that bothers you-?"

"It's not the job that bothers me but the actions of the person." I said flatly.

Guy hummed, stroking his chin.

"You ninja are far more... well, I'm rather used to colorful characters like yourself. If you give them your seal of approval, I'm sure they're the good sort." I said.

He hummed once more.

"I think it's a good idea." He said finally, "it's not good to be alone. Very unyouthful."

"Ah… well, if you say so." I wasn't quite sure about his youth-speeches. They were rather odd.

Eventually we made plans to meet up. I was skeptically optimistic. I felt rather bad for the ninja; having to meet a strange woman like myself. Neither a civilian or a ninja. While I was learning the same trade, I was a very unusual case. Guy had me meet Kurenai and Asuma later on the next week.

"So you're who my father has been talking about." Asuma said after the introductions. We met up in the open, too late for breakfast but much too early for lunch. His father was the Hokage. I did wonder what he learned about me.

"Yes, well. I do hope it's good things." I said, to which he scoffed. I didn't know how to take it but since he offered nothing else, I assumed it wasn't horrible. Kurenai eyed me carefully.

"I heard you were an outsider being trained by a Jounin." She said.

"Mm. Something of. I don't know if you'd call the utter humiliation of being handed your own backside before the sun is even up as training." I replied with a grin. That earned me a laugh from the other two.

"Tami-chan has done so to prepare herself. She chose a strict teacher." Guy explained with far too much glowing pride in his voice.

"He was the only one to offer." I muttered, glancing away. It wasn't like I was actively plotting. I was more, ah… opportunistic.

"Aren't you a little old to become a Genin?" Asuma asked, pulling out a cigarette. I ignored the offending item and shrugged.

"They're willing to humor my oddities and my skill set isn't utilized as a civilian. And I do need to find where I belong." I said firmly. I saw understanding flicker in Kurenai's gaze but Asuma only crossed his arms.

"Skill set?" Guy muttered to himself. I could nearly see the gears whirling away in his mind. He knew I was a shop keep; he didn't know what else I could do.

"I read people." I said.

Asuma scoffed but Kurenai looked intrigued. She leaned forward, but didn't say anything.

"How so?" Guy prompted, stroking his chin.

"I listen to what people say and do - tells me who they are." I said simply.

"Like - like how?" Kurenai asked.

I jerked my head towards a happy couple a few yards from us.

"Those two - the woman in blue and the man in the yellow shirt. Cute aren't they?" I hedged. The man was standing close to the woman who wasn't looking at him. His arms were around her and her chin was tucked down - I could see shame in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Asuma began, turning to study them, "what about it?"

"They aren't a couple." I stated. Guy squinted at the two openly, and crossed his arms in thought. He seemed to be trying to see what I saw.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Mm - let's start ground up, ah?" I began, giving them a grin. I nodded to the couple, "Notice their feet. People point their feet in the way they want to go or are focused on. His is directed right at her. Hers are pointed away. Far away. His arms are around her possessively however she's angling her body away. Her head is bowed and her shoulders are pulled in. She's trying to make herself seem smaller. That man doesn't even seem to notice. If you look around her eyes - that's stress; fear."

Guy's stern frown was growing. He quietly pardoned himself from our group as he went to do what I was about to. He stood there, his hands on his hips as he interrupted. He was talking to them, and the girl wiggled away and left quickly.

"All that from a look." Kurenai said lightly.

"That's not too hard. She wasn't hiding that she was uncomfortable. Besides. Maybe she doesn't like being affectionate in the open." Asuma said.

"Mm. Perhaps." I said with a shrug. "And were that the case… she'd be embarrassed, maybe even more playful. She wouldn't be afraid."

Asuma huffed.

We hung out for a short time longer but parted. We had met up off and on throughout my time in the village when we could.

It was... it was nice to find new friends.

Overall, things have been good. Inoichi began training me in protecting my mind months ago. Naruto was as jovial as always, and I was able to make Sasuke laugh three days ago. Things were going well.

Too well.

There were days I forgot about my goal to go home. Often when Naruto bantered with me or Sasuke would give a very rare but genuine smile or even when Guy would go on about his man-crush on Silver (the superlatives I heard about that man were nearing the thousands). In short, I both looked forward and dreaded befriending Kurenai further. One, to finally have female friendship and oppositely it may be a final nail in the proverbial coffin. Konoha was slowly becoming home and the thought was terrifying. I had to focus on returning to my family. I had to get back home. I missed my Cousin's snark. I even missed Uncle's filthy cigar habit. What wouldn't I give in order to see them again? What wouldn't I do to get home?

And so on I went with training. Like always, I awoke at 4:30 and readied myself for the day. Naruto had spent the night, so I had to be quiet. Or did I? The boy slept hard like the dead but as loud as a gala banquet in full swing. He spoke in his sleep and somehow managed to snore even though he barely weighed a thing. Truly, there was something amazing about him. The sense of justice in that child was astounding. When he found out that Sasuke had the option to spend the night, Naruto demanded the same treatment. I had thought he would take advantage far more - but he didn't. More often than not, it was a stormy night that sent him to my living room couch or a very trying day in school. It was rare that they both came at the same time. When they _did_, we camped out in the living room with a fort made of pillows and sheets. _Sasuke_ wasn't a fan of this but Naruto loved it. Especially with the adventures of Superman and Batman. Sasuke _said _he wasn't a fan of story time, but he certainly paid attention when they came. Especially _anything_ to do with Batman.

I readied myself, knowing the day would be chilly, especially with it snowing overnight. That warehouse of Ibiki's was _freezing_ in the early morning hours. I picked up my leather jacket and boots. I _knew_ it would bring looks, but I hadn't time to get something better. I ruffled Naruto's hair as I left. He was a good kid.

I made my way down to the warehouse, the snow crunching under my feet. First up, Chakra manipulation. Later, I would be meeting up with Inoichi and going through further mental barriers.

I met Owl inside the quiet foreboding building. He stood there quietly waiting for me to approach. Without a word, he directed me to a room for us to begin his teaching. I don't know why he had been chosen to help me - but he was there.

He went through the basics with me - teaching me those finger symbols. It helped direct the energy where it was needed. Almost like an intricate passcode. At least from what I understood. Additionally, once my energy _knew_ where to go, the symbols weren't as necessary. Something similar to training wheels, If I understood the notion correctly.

"You know why I became an Anbu?" Owl began suddenly while I was practicing.

"Mm - do tell." I said blithely. Here he went again.

"I dreamed I would go off to great places, kill a bunch of evil men - maybe rescue a beautiful princess, get a kiss." He carried on.  
"No self respecting woman kisses a mask." I commented, going through the finger motions still. Were the _thumbs_ right? I checked the diagram - _maybe?_

"I could be out - on mission, doing something great for Konoha." He sighed exasperatedly. It was the third time I heard this speech.

"And _yet…_" I began for him, trying to figure out how _dragon_ was supposed to go. Did it matter how close my palms were together?

"Here I am - a glorified babysitter." Owl continued to lament.

"This baby thanks you for the sitting, luv." I replied cheekily. He sighed again, leaning back in his chair. He seemed to be focused on the ceiling when he finally spoke up.  
"That's wrong. No - like this." He took it upon himself to move my fingers in the right position.

I continued on practicing while Owl went on to continue his lamenting. He finally stopped when the time came to leave. He also ensured I was handed three _new_ books on the in depth history of Konoha and another on rules all Shinobi were called to abide by. A dry read but necessary.

Soon I was passed off to Inoichi. We met up at a local tea house, finding some quiet corner to ourselves with our respective orders. Inoichi typically ordered Green Tea while I was delightfully surprised with my favored Earl Grey. _And_ they made it strong.

"So how's the flower shop?" I said cheerfully, popping the words. Inoichi smiled tiredly at me. My idea had been going well, last I heard. Both ninja and civilian alike enjoyed the secretive messages between lovers, friends, and otherwise.  
"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Mm - only when I get bored of it."

"So that's a no." Inoichi sighed.  
"You know me _so well_." I replied and he laughed. Soon enough, the festivities were underway.

Overpowering mental attacks were a matter of self control. Inoichi was able to coerce things to happen in my mind - but there was only one final say, _mine_. Jutsu's helped, but self control was at the basis of it all. I had to control the flow of information - _not just_ allow him to flip through. He had _other_ ways to get around such things, but we were still on baby steps.

He tended to go through more _embarrassing_ memories - giving me that extra _umph_ to keep him out. Mostly the dating mistakes I had. Robert was on the top of that list. Another man, named Axel (a coworker at the Theater) was a close second. I was thankful he didn't choose more emotionally harmful memories. He _did_ seem to favor the times Uncle conveniently forgot their names. Uncle had a habit of doing so when he didn't approve of my choice in men. To be fair, my taste in men was rather bad if history had any say.

* * *

"_I'm going with Robert to the dance on Friday, Uncle Oliver." I said, I had been seventeen at the time._

"_Who?" Uncle asked, scratching his unshaven face. The five o'clock shadow was strong in him. _

"_We've been friends since we were five." I reminded him. _

"_Can't say I've met him." Uncle continued. _

"_Uncle, he's behind you." I told him. Robert, the pretty boy that he was, waved cheerfully when Uncle Oliver turned around.  
_"_Nope. Can't say that I see anyone." Oliver walked right past Robert as if he didn't exist. _

"_We went fishing two weeks ago!" Robert called. _

"_I guess it's that Old-Man memory, Tams. Gotta get my head checked." Oliver continued on out._

* * *

I forced the memory to stop, halting it in its tracks. I tried to focus on something else - anything else. When Uncle came to pick me up from that very same dance - after Robert had started flirting openly with other girls, and dancing with them. He was a self-proclaimed flirt and lady's man. I should have known.

There was never any _I told you so's_, or pettiness -Uncle picked me up and we got ice cream. I loved my Uncle for that. He was a character, but he was there when it counted.

Inoichi tried again to shuffle to another memory - I caught him before he could and recalled the first mosh-pit experience I ever had. I could still remember it so vividly _years_ later. The screaming crowd pulsating around me, the shredding electric guitars, the laser lights blinding, and the bass thumping the very air - suddenly Inoichi snapped out of my mind.

"That - that - what was that?" Inoichi rubbed his temples in circular motions.

"Mosh pit." I answered quickly.

"Use that. No ninja will like it." Inoichi groaned, continuing to minister to his aching head.

"Need a moment?" I asked, sipping my tea innocently. Inoichi groaned. "And you ninja think _me_ jumpy."

He scoffed at me.

With that, Inoichi had to cut our session short. He said he needed the quiet. And so I carried on with my day.

As soon as my running was complete and my new books at home, I was free for the day. I meandered through the streets of Konoha, trying my best to figure out what to do about my problem. There would be no answer. Not yet.

"Oh! Tami! Come join us!" I heard Guy shout at me, waving excitedly. Asuma and Kurenai were with him. They were at a sweet dumplings shop. It looked like it had been there for ages. Perhaps, it was as old as Konoha itself. I made my way over and sat down.

"And what games are afoot today, mm?" I asked, looking at the three carefully. Guy grinned while Asuma huffed and shook his head.

"Eh." He continued to puff on his cigarette. I fought the urge to flick away the offending item. I hated the smell and I knew it was doing nothing good for any of us. _But_ I respected Asuma far too much to pull such things _and _we weren't at that level of friendship. I hoped we wouldn't be, for obvious reasons.

"I have a mission later. These two - I don't know." Kurenai told me.

"Ah. Do they ever?" I asked playfully, glancing at the two men.

"I don't think they do."

"Oi!" Asuma grumbled.

"I know what I will be doing later! My eternal rival has returned! I am going-"

"As much as I enjoy listening about your man-crush, let's not talk about _Patches_." I interrupted. Asuma and Kurenai chuckled while Guy looked absolutely mortified.  
"Why would you say that!_? _I don't-I don't! He's just my rival!" Guy stuttered in horror. I let him sweat it out for a moment before giving him a wide grin.

"I'm simply teasing you. You're making it far too fun, luv." I waved away his concern. It seemed to work because Guy immediately snapped back into his usual sparkly self.

"I see. Very clever, Tami!" He told me with a wide grin. Did… _did _his smile just '_ding_'? Ugh. I tried not to over-analyze that.

"You really shouldn't call Kakashi _Patches._ It's not dignified." Asuma corrected me.

"Mmm - perhaps. But I rather the man at a distance than to be any sort of familiar with him." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I leaned against the table, looking up at them. "He may be a fine comrade in arms and ninja - that doesn't mean we have to be _buddies_."

"Did he do something?" Kurenai asked.

I huffed and looked away. Truly? Not much. But he still sent me on edge.

"Tami-chan heard about.. About him when she was outside of the village." Guy provided.

"And he threatened my life, so there's that." I muttered. Guy stared at me in shock.

"He did what?" Guy asked.

Guy didn't know? How didn't Guy know? Maybe he didn't hear Kakashi like I thought he may have?

"What did _you_ do?" Asuma asked, elbows leaning into the table.

"_I_ was terrified of the man. He thought it meant something more than it had. Probably thought I was up to something when I was trying to pin down prices for Ninja work and decided to nip a potential problem in the bud." I explained. "We're not friends. Last we spoke didn't end well either."

The trio seemed to deflate.

"I'm sorry about that, Tami. He's just ..." Kurenai paused.

"Kakashi…." Guy paused, and the three shared a look.

"I don't want to know. I don't care to know. I've enough to worry about." I told them firmly. It was the last thing I needed was to start caring for him too. Nope. No way.

Apparently, Silver knew on instinct that we were speaking about him because right then he walked by. I decided to ignore him but the others gawked.

"He failed another team. Sent them back to the Academy." Kurenai told the group. Guy's face grew serious.

"That's only two so far. That's not bad." Guy muttered. "He just needs time."

"He's had time." Asuma continued.

"Don't tell me we're talking about the man as if he's not thirty yards from us. Truly, can we please _not_." I complained.

"I thought you weren't friends with him?" Asuma called me out

"I'm not. But even I have standards, luv. _Potentially_ I may have to work near him in the future. The less I know the better." And the less he looked like an actual person with actual feelings, it was far better for me. I preferred fake-smiles kill-happy Silver over anything else. I didn't want to see him like I saw Naruto and Sasuke. I didn't need another reason to stay. I didn't need another friend to tie me to Konoha. I had a family to return to. I had a job. I had - I had a life. My roommate was probably elsewhere now. My things? Gone. But Uncle… I had to return. At this point, I would even use the newest marvel movie as an excuse.

"You're really stuck on this, aren't you?" Asuma asked me. I shrugged halfheartedly.

"Hey! Kakashi! Join us!" Guy shouted, waving down the man who kept walking.

"_Would you not?!"_ I hissed but Guy ignored me.

"I only thought we could enjoy some dango together."

"Guy, me and that man do _not _get along. I would be forever grateful if you would just _stop_." I snapped.

"Who don't you get along with?" a voice said beside my ear.

I jumped out of pure surprise and squeaked. I spun and there stood the man in question. He stood there before us with that fake eye-smile and hands in his pockets as if he were innocent.

The absolute cad.

"Kakashi! We were just talking about you! Come! Sit! I'll get you Dango!"

"I don't like sweets." Silver said shortly.

Why didn't that surprise me at all? They did say Psychopath's hated sweets.

"Tami isn't having anything! Join us for the company." Guy carried on.

Silver didn't move to sit, only glance between us. I tried not to look at him. Kurenai was smiling at me encouragingly. Asuma smirked, leaning back in his seat once more as if he were watching the greatest act play before his eyes. I couldn't believe this. Six months of nothing. _Grand_.

"_Tami_ is actually leaving. I've bigger fish to fry and all that. I'll leave you to your general comradery." I stood quickly, plucking off imaginary dust from my jacket.

"Don't leave on my account." Silver said.

I hadn't looked at him directly yet. I would finally have to. I turned to him slowly, my arms crossed over my chest.

"If you've something to imply, it's best to spit it out. As said - I've things to do."

"Maa - so combative, Walker-san." He said in exasperation as if _I_ were the difficult one.

"Perhaps I rather just be straight to the point than play mind games."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said with an eye-smile.

"Mm." I glanced at Guy, Kurenai and Asuma. "I'll see you around, gentlemen. Kurenai - you had best come back in one piece. I'll be very cross if you don't."

"I'll try my best, Tami." Kurenai said amused. I bid my leave to my new friends. I glanced at Silver and raised an eyebrow at him.  
"_Patches._" I said to him in my bid goodbye. He didn't respond, but watched me as I went. I would probably have to deal with him _later_ but I was glad to get away.

I _may _have fibbed when I said I had _things_ to do. I didn't. Perhaps, all I had _to do_ was stay away from Silver. So maybe it wasn't an _outright lie_.

Ah well.

Instead I found myself enjoying the day on the outskirts of town. My walk was beautiful and peaceful. There were woodland creatures around, some enjoying the snow - others foraging for food. I felt like I walked into a Disney movie. I looked away, I couldn't fall in love with this place. Not any more than I feared I already was. Konoha was beautiful but broken. It wasn't up to me to fix it.

I had to focus myself on my goal. Naruto would be fine without me; so would Sasuke. They could see after each other. Guy would be fine - he always seemed fine. Kurenai would be just as well off. I wouldn't have to endure this tedious dance around Silver any longer. That would be a highlight of my life, right there. If anything I would see him only in posters and statues. Perhaps, if I were feeling generous, maybe watch an episode or two -.

No.

Perhaps not. I don't know if I could just watch Naruto and Sasuke get their respective bumps and bruises knowing I could do nothing about it. It would be hard. Maybe I would ask Maya how their stories turned out? As long as she didn't go on about their trauma I should be fine.

_Wow. _Selfish - I was being selfish. But my family? My Uncle? I owed him everything. He stepped in when my father abandoned me. I couldn't just give up. Who would look after him? Charles would have long since moved on with his own life. He never cared much for how his father lived.

I carried on, the snow crunching evenly beneath my feet. I would have continued but there was a man crouched low in the bushes up ahead _chuckling _to himself. The strange man seemed familiar from the back. He had long white hair, a red vest and wore green - _Jiraiya_. I hadn't seen him for such a long time. I heard Jiraiya's job was what I had done for Uncle - information gathering. I assumed that was how he knew about _me_. How he knew where to go. How he so easily accepted the possibility of my origins. I knew very little about the man besides _that_, I figured that was how he liked it. Now, however, I was beginning to see him in a new light. Right on the other side of the bushes were a group of women tossing snowballs at each other and giggling. It was a little unsettling knowing my would-be savior was a pervert. I ignored Jiraiya and walked into the scene.  
"Pardon the interruption, I just thought you should know - I saw _the cutest_ Doe over yonder with her fawn. They had _the most_ beautiful coat I think I've ever seen. It practically _shimmered_ under the sunlight. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss that." I told them cheerfully. The lady's at least were around my age - it wasn't _too_ creepy that Jiraiya was watching them but it was still up there. They thanked me, laughing and bowing as they went to go see the Doe. I could see Jiraiya trying to creep away from the corner of my eye.  
"Well, I did at one time think you distinguished. My, how the mighty have fallen." I turned to him, my hands firmly in my coat pockets.

"Oh! I didn't see you there, Tami! It's good to see you again, how have you been adjusting?" He said loudly, laughing nervously.

I glanced at the women's backs retreating in the distance and back to him.

"I'm sure you were otherwise occupied." I said smartly. I could have continued to goad him, but I decided to throw him a bone, so to speak. "I've been - _adjusting_. Ibiki's been training me."

"Ah! That's great! How has it been going, learning the way of the Shinobi?"

"Well, Ibiki hasn't killed me yet, so I assume I'm doing well enough." I gave him a half-hearted smirk. "I must ask, am I going to have to check _all_ of the surrounding areas when I go to swim, or are you the only resident pervert I'll have to worry about?"

I decided to play this a little bit more gently than my initial reaction. Jiraiya was - different. I didn't know how, but there was something different about him. Pervert? Yes. But there was something more. I'd find it soon enough.

"I'm doing research if _you must know_. It's for a book I'm writing!" He said with a grin.

"Researching the best way to throw a snowball? My - _Jiraiya_ \- one with your skill certainly could write a college thesis on it _without_ research." I egged him playfully. He stared at me hard for a good minute.

"I liked you better when I couldn't understand you." Jiraiya replied with a dramatic sniff. "I'll have you know I'm a published author. I'm busy writing my next novel."

He proudly produced a copy of his work.

_Icha Icha Paradise. _  
I snagged it from his hand and flipped it open. Curiosity won over and I had to see for myself. I flipped through the pages, reading quickly and - _what on earth?_

"Wha-!? No! Tami - that's not. It's not meant-!" He stuttered, embarrassment colored his voice as he snatched the book back.

"Smut. You _write _smut." I corrected. It was _cute_ in a word, from what little I read. I'll spare the details - but _my…._ There were few times I ever regretted my ability to recall anything I read once - now was one of those times. It wasn't _Twilight_ levels of regret, but it was up there. (Yes I fell victim to that craze as a child. _Yes_, I may have indulged a little bit too much into it. The regret runs deep.)

"I'll have you know I'm a _very_ popular author." Jiraiya said with a sniff.

"Mmm - I'll take your word for it. It's not my cup of tea but I'm sure it's popular enough." I told him with a shrug. "Come on then Bard. I'm trying to look busy and I've got some questions. Perhaps I can bribe a lunch?"

Jiraiya eyed me warily.

"I don't know if I want to."

"I'll play nice, promise." I sent him a grin.

"I can't say no to a pretty lady asking to buy my meal." Jiraiya sighed in deep regret. "I'll hate myself for this later, but I can't say no."

"Oh you think I'm pretty?" I grinned at that. Call me vain if you must, but hearing about my nose for the past eight months did something to a girl.

He just stared at me in a mix of defeat and resolve. "I'm not even going to get started on that."

I burst out laughing. Jiraiya was a fun one to be sure.

I linked my arm with his and we walked back into town.

"I don't think I ever did say thank you for the save back then." I told him after a moment of quiet.

"Yeah - well, all in a day's work." Jiraiya said humbly but preened under the praise.

"Perhaps, but you could have made another call." I said lightly. I caught his eye and continued on, "Who's to say they didn't just - kill me before you arrived?"

Shock flashed across his features. It seemed to steal his words so I continued on.

"The secrets I carried unknowingly could have - _well_. _Thank you_." I murmured. He patted my hand comfortingly.

"We try not to involve civilians in this life. You know - it's not too late for you to back out. There's worse places than Konoha to end up." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Oh? Trying to make me reconsider, Jiraiya? After all, you were the one to suggest -"

He interrupted me with a shake of his head.

"Just a warning; this life isn't easy. It's not one you can go back from. You see friends die before your eyes. Best friends become enemies in minutes." He said somberly, and then grinned widely, "After all - look at _me!_ I was never meant to be happy. It suits me, but _you?"_

He laughed as if we were talking about lighter subjects. "I hear you're settling in well. Keeping Konoha on its toes."

"I have family back home. They'll be missing me. I'd - I'd rather return. Uncle - he's lost a lot and I'd rather not have my name on that list." I explained gently, turning away. I couldn't look him in the eye and say it. If I voiced my doubts now - I wouldn't get very far and my goal would be unreachable.

We made our way to a restaurant. Jiraiya ordered his food and sake while I ordered something simple with water and lemon. We talked jovially for a time before it was time for business. All things considered, Jiraiya held his alcohol well. Although his face was red, his eyes and mind were sharp.

"I was wondering - the way they _pulled me_ here. Have you-?" I asked quietly.

"We destroyed any of the notes that they made. Not much _was _made. One of them was smart enough to memorize it and destroy anything they found." He said, "I spent the first three months after that cleaning up any idea that _you_ could exist."

"Mm, I see." I had hoped to hear better news, but it didn't negate anything. I wondered off hand if I could get Jiraiya to look into it for me. What would he think about such a request?

"I'm sorry about the mess on my part. Didn't mean to give you all that much of a headache." I told him with a weak smile.

"Aaaah." Jiraiya waved off my concern. "You gave us good intel. I can't say I didn't wish you knew _more_ but - what you had was good. We have a rough idea for the next twenty years. That's more than I had a year ago this time."

We fell into silence before finally he spoke up.

"How - how is Naruto?" Jiraiya asked quietly. He wouldn't look me in the eye, instead he stared off into the distance. Was he - was he looking at the Hokage monument? No, I doubted that.

"He - ah - he's well. Rambunctious, high energy - but he's a good kid. Cares far more than he aught, he has a need for things to be fair and just. He doesn't give up easily." I said easily. Although I knew Jiraiya reacted to his name so long ago, I didn't think he actually cared for the boy. I hadn't even known that he knew I took him under my proverbial wing.

"That's good; it's good to hear." Jiraiya said, staring down into his sake cup. He was swirling his sake _just so_. Just like Uncle used to when he thought about his shortcomings. I probably shouldn't have asked further questions but I had to.

"You said - you said earlier you weren't meant to be happy. May I ask why?" It was the first concern on my mind. The following being Naruto and how he was connected to Jiraiya but that could be anything. I rather leave the bigger questions for later.

"Oh - just ramblings of an old fool! Don't even think twice about it Tami-chan!" Jiraiya said brightly. I raised an eyebrow at him, and watched him carefully.

"You and I both know that's not how people work. Professional courtesy from one information gatherer to another. I'd rather not play the back and forth game of whittling you down to get to the root of this." I wasn't going to do Jiraiya the disservice of playing mind games on him. I _could_ and I have needed to before on others - but not Jiraiya. I don't know why I felt I could trust and respect him - but I did.

Jiraiya looked away in silence. His jaw was stiff. I remained quiet knowing he'd eventually fill the void.

"Why do you even want to know?" He asked quietly.

"Mm. I may or may not have a deal to barter. Maybe we can come to an arrangement." I told him. The blush and grin that appeared on his face was _not _the direction I had hoped his mind to go.  
"_Not_ that kind." I snapped. He pouted, but still seemed to have an open ear. "I want to get home. I'm stuck in Konoha until - _well,_ you know. I'm not asking for much, save maybe weeding out some of those summoning jutsu or whatever it's called. Potentially, I can piece it together to get what I want but -"

"You need the puzzle pieces." Jiraiya straightened up.

"Exactly. I just need to be able to get at the information. I'm not asking you to go out of your way, _but_ if you come across _anything_…." I drifted off.

"And what are you doing to do for me?" Jiraiya leaned back, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"I figured perhaps see what I can assist _you_ with. Within reason. _Within _sense." I offered. I watched him mull it over, his hand rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly his hand went to cover his mouth, his thumb rubbing comforting circles on his jawline. He had his answer, but he wasn't ready to tell me.

When he didn't answer, I started trying to figure out what made Jiraiya tick. He wrote smut. He loved women - I was nearly sure that was the only reason he was indulging me. From the look of him I would say he wasn't very successful. He seemed to be a loner from every interaction that I'd seen of him. His empty ring finger told me he had no one, and no other fripperies to suggest otherwise. The general state of his being said that he hadn't had anyone for some time (The man smelled like the earth itself. Not horrible, but not appealing to women). His clothing was incredibly out of date - even by Konoha standards. I couldn't say for sure what his choice was, but I had a feeling one of them had to deal with a woman. I was going to go out on a limb, _just_ to see. How he reacted would tell me _exactly_ what I needed to know.  
"So, what's her name?" I asked quietly. I took a long sip from my water, watching him over the rim.

He froze.

_Bingo. _We have a winner.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tami-chan." He laughed nervously. I set my water down, and drummed my fingers on the table. He shifted nervously.

"_Jiraiya,_" I began in a sing-song tune, "Professional courtesy. Come on then, Bard. Spin me a tale of your woes. We'll see what we can pluck up."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think I can try again."

"Do go on."

Getting this failure out of Jiraiya was like finessing an airborn kite without wind. It took him countless moments to pour out a lifetime of regret and pain over one woman. A woman named _Tsunade. _

Jiraiya was a focused man when it came to love - and _far too_ direct. I listened in shock as he went over all of his attempts to woo his Lady Love. She, like any woman of dignity, thoroughly rejected him. _And yet_ he still held a flame for her. There was something about hearing this that pulled at the heartstrings.

"Well - that's certainly something." I muttered. He shifted uncomfortably. "From what you're saying, I don't know if I _can_ do anything. Perhaps if I saw you two interact, then maybe? However I couldn't promise anything." I said simply.

"She's not in Konoha anymore, and you leaving is-" Jiraiya frowned at me, "You could try to escape."

"And what? Live under a rock somewhere? Why would I jeopardize a safe place to live with a guaranteed path for on the run living? Foolish methinks." I rolled my eyes, and watched him straight on. "You're just afraid of the answer."

He muttered under his breath, his hands furiously scratching the back of his head.  
"You think you could - that we-?"

"I think if I see how you two react to one another I could see if there's hope, or if you should cut your losses and find a new Lady Love." I said, "However I've work, bills, and training to do. Perhaps if you bring her here?"

"That won't work." Jiraiya shook his head. He leaned in, his elbows on the table. He rested his chin in his hand, deep in thought.

"I'll cover the expenses. If this works, if you - if you can…" He took in a shaky breath, "I'll find you any jutsu you want."

"Mm - when do we leave?" I asked. It was a nice promise, but it meant little if I couldn't do anything.

"I'm here until tomorrow night. We could head out then. I'm not needed for anything pressing for some time."

"I suppose I'll inform work tonight. I doubt they'll take it lightly. And I'll have to tell Ibiki tomorrow." I sighed - short term loss, potential long term gain. It was a risk I had to take.

"I'll handle your work, don't you worry. You'll just have to train while we're away. I'm sure Ibiki won't care."

"My, how considerate of you." I didn't think Jiraiya was that kind of man. Most of this didn't seem to match up with the idea I had of him in my mind.  
"If you can pull this off, I - it's the least I can do…" He told me quietly. His head bowed.

I paid the bill, and Jiraiya offered to walk me to work to talk to my boss. He was uncharacteristically quiet and solemn the whole time we were on our way. It wasn't until he walked into the building that the old exuberance he exuded returned. He striked a pose the moment we entered, laughing boisterously when my boss approached. I awkwardly stood off to the side, watching the on-goings with a critical eye. Jiraiya walked off with my boss to talk quietly somewhere.

_Well_. This would be fascinating.

"What's going on?"A voice asked in my ear. I jumped, turning and seeing _flipping Silver _all over again!

"Oh, someone should put a bell on _you_." I grumbled, eyeing him critically.

"Ahh - well." He glanced down to his side, where two bells lay. They were silent, not even voicing a _ring-a-ling_ for their crimes of allowing that man to walk around without warning. That's not even _fair_.

"What do you even want?" I asked rudely, crossing my arms. I hoped this little escapade with Jiraiya took some time. I was looking forward to the reprieve from Silver.

"Maa - not everything is about you, _Walker_." He sighed. "Let's go, Pakkun."

It was then when I noticed the small Pug beside him, wearing one of those jackets and a headband.  
"'Course, boss." Pakkun said…?!

The dog spoke. I stared after them with my jaw slack.

"You shouldn't stare, Walker. I'm not a piece of meat." Silver complained as he left.

I tried to work my jaw in utter fury. That - _that -_ ugh!

I crossed my arms, quietly plotting revenge on the man. When Jiraiya returned he took one look at me and began to evaluate my condition.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I tossed my head towards Silver in the back. He was perusing the shelves with the talking dog.

"Him. I rather not spend more time on _it_ than necessary." I snapped. Jiraiya smiled nervously. I turned away from Silver and breathed out slowly. I needed to calm down and think rationally. I had other things to do and Silver was just a distraction anyways. I might as well just use him as fuel and resolve to get home.

"I'll need to tell Naruto and Sasuke that I'll be away. I don't want them to worry." I said quietly. All playfulness in Jiraiya's eyes drained at that moment.

"I - didn't know you were looking after the Uchiha kid." He said, but I knew it wasn't Sasuke that caused that look. It was probably Naruto. Why? I didn't know but I would get to the bottom of it soon enough.

"He has no one. I couldn't just leave him be - _you know why_."

Jiraiya grunted. I was sure Konoha had a sheet about me somewhere, probably with all my secrets written out; only because I knew what I knew.

Regretfully, I knew I would have to tell both boys I would be gone for a time. I hoped they would fair well - they would have to. I suppose I could look at it as a test run. They should be _fine._

* * *

AN:/ Here we are at chapter five! I'm so excited to have Jiraiya and Tsunade shenanigans going on! I don't know when the next chapter will be out, I barely started it but we'll see. I'm going to be working on it Saturday.

So, I got a question about Tami's nose. Lol, I kind of expected it eventually. Her nose isn't huge or anything, I thought it was greekish but... I don't know. She looks alot like the photo I have for this story. And her nose is about the same too (but with green eyes, that's the only difference). Tami's nose isn't huge, it's more of a English face vs Japanese face difference than anything. She's literally never heard a thing about her nose until now, which makes it fun.

Tami fact#5: Tami was lightly inspired by Sherlock Holmes. She was also inspired by Emma and Hook from OUAT.


	6. Chapter 6

Sparks 6

"Say it, reader. Say the word 'quest' out loud. It is an extraordinary word, isn't it? So small and yet so full of wonder, so full of hope."  
― Kate DiCamillo, The Tale of Despereaux

* * *

Warning: THIS chapter has Tami display a little why she has to have a warning with her sass. She may not be as nice as she usually is.

* * *

Telling Sasuke that I was going to be away for a time was probably the easiest conversation I ever had with him. He wanted to know when I'd be back, and how long I would be gone. I gave him a key so he could let himself in, _to check on the gremlins_ I told him (he gave me the smallest little smile at that).

Ibiki was just as easy. He only told me to keep up on my learning, training and told me "see if you can get Jiraya to help train you_."_

I scoffed at that - until learning that Jiraiya was currently _the strongest_ Shinobi Konoha had to offer. He had turned down the offer to be Hokage _twice_. I already knew there were Four Hokages - there was a monument to them. However I hadn't quite realized the Fourth had been killed in action and Hiruzen, the Third, had to resume responsibility. I barely knew anything about the Fourth Hokage - but from what little I gleaned he was widely regarded as a national hero. There were _no _details about his death, however. Mum was the word on quite a great many things in Konoha.

However, what I hadn't expected was Naruto's reaction. I found him wandering the street. He greeted me happily enough, however the moment I told him my news he changed.  
"You're leaving me?!" Naruto roared when I told him. He stared at me in horror. "You - you can't do that!"

"Naruto, I-" I tried to speak up but he immediately interrupted me

"You're _leaving._" Naruto hissed as if I betrayed him.

"Not forever." I denied, wondering how he would take it when I finally did leave. "Maybe about a week."  
He still glowered at me, his anger radiating throughout the atmosphere.

"I'm just going to help a friend. Then I'll be back. You'll barely notice." I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't have _any_ of it.

"I'll notice." Naruto huffed. I held back a sigh. I needed to get to the bottom of this. Did Naruto know why he was upset? Probably, with how focused his anger was.

"What are you upset about?" I knelt down, staring him in the eye. He crossed his arms, staring me down. I stayed quiet, waiting for him to tell me. He would do so, eventually.

"What if you find your family?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

Oh.

It made sense. Naruto knew enough to know I didn't know my past and was looking for a way back to my true home. What he didn't know was that my true home was _worlds _away. He had nothing to worry about right now. I didn't know how to even get back yet. But he didn't know that. Was this a sign of things to come with him?

"I won't leave without saying goodbye." I promised. He still didn't look happy.

I sighed, and nodded towards my apartment. Maybe if I gave him reassurance I would be back he would be okay with it.  
"Come." I told him, "I think I know exactly what will help."

I led Naruto to my home and pulled out my backpack from its hiding place. Naruto watched quietly as I pulled out the only other thing I had from my world that _needed_ to be hidden. It was in a black fabric case.

"_This_, lovely, is something very _very_ important, and _very very_ expensive." I told him gently.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, looking at the black case in my hand.

"_This_ is a camera." I pulled out the device gently.

"That don't look like a camera." Naruto said, eyeing it carefully.

"Look close, o' Padawan. I'll show you." I grinned at him, and turned it on. "Point the lense at what you want, and click this little button here. It'll instantly capture _anything_. When I get back, I want to hear about all your adventures. Just show _no one_. It's our secret. Not even Sasuke can know. I'll _have_ to come for this, ah?"  
I gently placed the camera in his hands and put the strap over his neck. It took some time to show him how it worked but it did the trick.

"So you have to come back." Naruto murmured.  
"I'll have to. To hear about your adventures without me. _And_ for the camera." I nudged him playfully. "Keep it secret. Keep it safe."

Naruto stared up at me awe. He held the camera like one would an ancient relic.

"Not even Sasuke?" He asked, a gleam in his eye shimmered. He seemed excited about that fact.

"Not even Sasuke. This one is between us, ah? Not a peep." I warned him. Naruto grinned widely.

"I'm gonna take tons of pictures! Lots of 'em!" Naruto promised enthusiastically, "An', an', you gotta come see when you get back!"

"Exactly. When I get back. I _promise_ I'll be back. This isn't goodbye, this is just… I'll see you later."

With that, he was satisfied and didn't make much fuss after.

Naruto nearly ran off with the camera, forgetting the case. When I called him back I pressed an extra house key into his hand.  
"If there's ever a reason you feel the need to stop by, you're _welcome_ to come." I told him quietly. He looked so very serious when I gave him the key. Almost like he knew something I hadn't quite said yet. He never did say what it was he thought, but he left soon thereafter. He was so very excited as he left.

"I won't tell _anyone,_ Tami-chan!" He yelled as he went. I could hear my door slam when he left.

_That kid. _I hoped by the time I had to return home, he would be able to cope with it. Hopefully he and Sasuke would be better friends and he wouldn't mind as much. Maybe by then the villagers wouldn't hate him as much? Maybe? When _did_ the series begin? Certainly by then he would be better suited?

I smiled weakly at his antics and quietly began to put together my backpack with extra clothes. Who knew how long I _would_ be gone for. I double checked everything, making sure I had anything I needed. The only problems were that I didn't know _what_ to bring. This wasn't a normal for me. It was definitely not my usual kind of case.

Soon enough, I would be out of Konoha. I would have to make a plan on how to get Jiraiya ready for his Lady Love and _not_ arouse suspicion. The woman sounded - she sounded like she knew what she wanted. Jiraiya certainly didn't make her ever guess about his affections. _However_, with the way he went about it. I cringed. I had my work cut out for me.

Essentially, I would have to teach Jiraiya to curb his perverted tendencies. I didn't know if that was possible. He'd been living _that way_ for years, probably for longer than I had been alive. I couldn't do anything monumentous like update his wardrobe - the woman would catch on far too fast. She sounded like the type. If he changed anything about his clothing, insta-red flags. I didn't even know if he could get away with cologne.  
Unfortunately, I still had to ensure everything was going smoothly back in Konoha with those I cared about.

I couldn't find Guy - maybe he was having another contest with Silver (I seriously hoped so. It kept the one out of my hair). Kurenai was out on mission and Asuma was the only one I could find.

He was out by the Academy, a cigarette in his mouth. I don't think I'd ever seen him _without_ one.

"That kills, you know." I stared pointedly at the cigarette.

"An' so does half the people here. Your point?" Asuma challenged.

"_Touche_," I muttered, "I'm heading out with Jiraiya, in case inquiring minds wish to know."  
Asuma grunted.

"Would it be too much to ask to check up on Sasuke or Naruto while I'm away?" I breached gently. Irritation flashed in his eyes before he looked away, taking a long drag of his cigarette. I supposed that would be a _no way_, then.

"Just 'cause you got a bleeding heart don't mean the rest of us share it." Asuma grumbled.

"Right then. So it would be too much." I stated boredly, "I am thankful for being spared the _don't you get close to the outcast_ speeches. I'm rather tired of the looks."

"You're too stubborn." Asuma told me.  
"_Tenacious_. Methinks you mean _tenacious_. Sounds much better, don't you agree?" I grinned at his withering stare.

"You can paint it up however you want. It ain't gonna change facts." He told me.

"Charming." I said dryly. He smirked at me.

"Better get running, Hatake's on his way." He said it in a way I couldn't quite tell if he was giving me fair warning, or if he was just teasing me about yesterday. There was a playful look in his eye; for all I knew, it could be both.

"_Oh_, so you're a comedian now?" I said in feigned shock, "I wouldn't quit the day job. I think you're more deadly with a weapon than humor."

Asuma chuckled. He flicked his cigarette and stomped it out. I couldn't help but watch. _Ugh_ \- those sandals were _hideous_. I really hoped they weren't required wear. There were a handful of things I refused to do: wear those sandals, wear that appalling jacket (should I earn the right) _or_ run like them (it was the most ridiculous run I had ever _seen_). A girl had to have her standards.

"Better come back in one piece, Kurenai will be - what was it?" Asuma scratched his beard thoughtfully.

"_Cross_. Kurenai will be cross if I don't." I corrected. "I'll do my best, ah? Keep that spunk - it'd be pitifully boring around here without it."

I sent Asuma a playful salute before leaving. He was rather fun, over all. Most of Konoha rarely gave their opinion so freely. It was refreshing that he did.

I went on my way, feeling kind of out of sorts. With Uncle, I knew exactly what to do and what to bring. Now? I didn't know. To be fair, _never_ have I went on a quest of the heart. I kept going through in my mind what I should bring and all I could think of was _trail mix._

Perhaps, I was over thinking the whole event. It was nothing after all. Just seeing how Jiraiya and his Lady Love interacted. I didn't have to worry about interviews, threatening men - nothing. It was probably the _easiest_ thing I could have ever done. And yet... here I was feeling so very unsure about it all.

I met Jiraiya later on that day at the gate. From what I understood, he went to get clearance for me to go with him. I had my pack over one shoulder, leaning on the guard's post. I had everything I could think of - including a change of clothes, a notebook, my study material and even the Trail Mix that was bothering me.

When he arrived, he looked like he was two seconds from running away. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. He kept fidgeting. When he saw me there he hid his nervousness. He gave me a big grin and striked the best Kabuki pose I had ever seen.

"Ready?" I asked him in an amused tone.

"Let's go!" Jiraiya said with a laugh. He marched out and I followed him. He kept up his cheerful demeanor for some time.

We marched - or rather, I walked behind a marching Jiraiya as we went kicking up the snow (I can't believe he still wore those sandals). He continued his march until we arrived in the next small town. He got a two bed hotel room - I didn't know if it was his perverted nature that decided it _or_ if he was still afraid I would leave. I realized later it was because Jiraiya was _cheap. _

He walked me to the room, set his things down and nearly walked right out the door.  
"What are you doing?" I asked. He froze and laughed nervously.

"I thought I could go and get some sake and-" He cut himself off with another laugh.

"And…?"

"And there's this place with some friends." Jiraiya explained, seeming to sidestep what he was _really_ up to.  
"_Friends_." I repeated, "Would they be of the female persuasion?"

Jiraiya laughed nervously again. _This man_. Was he so set on ruining his chance at happiness?

"What are you worried about, Tami-chan! It's not even a big deal." Jiraiya waved off my concern.

"If you're so set on this one woman, why are you heading out to engage with others?" I challenged. "If you aren't serious about this, I'm sure I can find my own way back to Konoha."

Jiraiya frowned at me. "This isn't going to work. I've tried for longer than you've been alive in _either_ world."

"So then why try again?" I asked.

"I guess I never learned when to quit." Jiraiya muttered. He rubbed the back of his neck

"We need to come up with a plan." I insisted. He turned to me and frowned. Without a word he turned around and walked out.

There goes my plan. Here I am, with a man who doesn't even believe in himself and I'm pretty much stuck until Jiraiya was able to return me. Maybe it was all a mistake? Perhaps. But I would have to see if he was still willing to try. I needed what only Jiraiya could do at this point.

I decided to stick it out. Maybe something could be salvaged from this trip. I tried not to let my anger get the better of me. I still couldn't believe it.

Instead, I spent my time pouring over the history texts and rules I would have to abide by.

The rules were standard to any job involving potentially highly classified intel. That was the simple part. The history text was far more intriguing to me. Konoha's history was complicated, as I assumed much was with the Ninja. The Uchiha, Sasuke's clan, were part of the very foundation of Konohagakure - the _official_ name of Konoha. They had been through _three_ world wars, the _tailed beasts_ were at the center of many of these conflicts. Konoha housed one but the name of which was blacked out; as was the clan name who housed the tailed beast.

Curiouser and _curiouser_.

Jiraiya arrived late that night, reeking of alcohol and cheap perfume. I didn't acknowledge him as he walked in. Which was fine, he didn't seem to take note of me either. That was until I spoke up while he was readying for bed.

"Do you know how to dance?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the pages before me.

Jiraiya froze, turning to me slowly.

'What?"

"You heard me. Do. You. Know. How. To. Dance?" I reiterated, licking a fingertip to turn the page.

"Do I know how to dance?" He repeated in a mocking tone hollowly, "Of course I know how to dance. Why wouldn't I know how to dance?"

"You've no idea, do you?" I challenged, glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

"I know how." Jiraiya bristled.

"Can you waltz?" I questioned.

"... What?"

"That's a no." I said softly, "I'll teach you tomorrow. You'll need more in your arsenal than a love of cheap booze and cheaper women."

Jiraiya glared at me, the lines on his face becoming more pronounced. "I'm nearly done with your tone."

"Understood." I said; I closed my book and set it down. "I'm rather done myself. You said you wanted this one woman. You wanted _her_, and we're off to see if it's a possibility. _The first night_, you're off galavanting with random women of whom you have no personal connection with nor wish to. _Besides_ a cheap thrill."

"It's not going to happen. What's the use of trying again?" Jiraiya stated coldly.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's this very behavior that has staved off any affection she could possibly have for you? Because that's what's running through my mind." I stated. Jiraiya opened his mouth to retort before leaning back and sitting on the bed. He sat there, frozen for some time before his hand found his jaw again, his thumb working comforting circles into the muscle.

"You're a better man than you give yourself credit for. Perhaps you're not giving her your best foot forward." I told him gently. Jiraiya slouched down, he looked so very tired and so much older than he was.  
"Women don't - women don't like me." He confessed, he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't even know how we're talking about this. _I don't even know how I agreed to this_."

"We're not after all women liking you. You're after one. Let me tell you; personally, I prefer a good man who has no idea how to deal with women than a womanizer. And I _dated_ a self-professed womanizer." I said as I pulled legs up against my chest, "You agreed because you're in love and want a shot at happiness. It's worth the fight."

"You're young and an idealist. What if this goes wrong again?" Jiraiya asked, watching me with hard eyes.

"Then you cut your losses and we'll find you someone who suits you better. You're a good man." I shrugged.

"You really think that, huh?" Jiraiya scoffed.

"Until you show me otherwise. You're a pervert and rather cheap - but where it _counts_, you're there. That's good in my book." I said.

"That's not that good." He denied.

"I've met worse." I paused for a moment. I breathed in evenly, knowing I would have to bare some of my soul. Jiraiya was going through _things_. I might have to even the ground, so to speak. "Father never wanted me. Begged my mother to get rid of me. Mother had enough fight in her to deny him that but no more. I was sent off to live with a _nanny_ after I was born. He didn't find value in me, _until_ I was old enough to look good in front of his betters. I would go to his events and be felt up by perverts who didn't care how _old_ I was or what I wanted. I acted out and the first thing he did was reject me. Mother wasn't strong enough to argue then either. I was sent off and Uncle took me in."

I took a steadying breath and sent him a charming grin. "I know what bad men look like, Jiraiya. I know what dirty old perverts look like too. You are neither. _Well_, you're perverted but not the worst. If a dirty rotten man like my father found someone, there is certainly hope for you."

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck quietly.

"You really think I got a shot?" He asked.

"I think you got a good one. I don't know if it'll be with Tsunade, but with _someone. _Why not live a romance instead of only writing them." I challenged him.

He fell quiet again and shook his head. Slowly he turned to me and smiled. I could see a determined fire burning in those eyes of his. He made a decision.

"I'm crazy for considering this." He said with a grin, "But why not go down in a blaze of glory?"

"_Well_, I suppose that's one way of looking at it." I replied good naturedly.

"I _still_ prefer it when I didn't understand you." He said playfully. I scoffed, and picked up the book once more.  
"And miss out on this lovely repartee? I should think not." I grinned at him and he smiled back.

"Don't push it." He warned with a wagging finger, "You should learn to be a little more respectful."  
"You don't feel me up tomorrow when I'm teaching you to dance and you'll have that respect." I countered.

Jiraiya rubbed his jaw again and hummed. He eyed me carefully. I could practically see the gears whirling in his mind.  
"If Ibiki doesn't have you on his staff by the end of this, I could have use for someone like you." He told me seriously. I decided against a joke and instead settled back with my book and hummed quietly.

The next morning came. I decided to take a shower before Jiraiya proved himself to be awake. I may have taken extra precautions to ensure I wasn't spied on. I didn't know how good Jiraiya was at his, ah, _past time_ and I was always pitifully bad at knowing when I was being followed, let alone watched.

When I got out of the shower, already dressed and prepared I found that Jiraiya was already up and out. He arrived later with breakfast and news of his Lady Love.

"She's a little ways out, we can reach it in a day or two." He told me.

"When did you get news?" I asked.

"I _was_ finding out about where she was last night. They got the news this morning. I _wasn't_ just having fun, you know." Jiraiya replied with a smirk.

I stared at him surprised, "Color me shocked."

He grinned at me. "So when can I expect this dancing lesson? I'm guessing it's a trade off."

Jiraiya indicated the military strategy guide in my hand. He assumed I was going to ask him to train me? I suppose a man like him got that question often. Although it was a tempting bargain, I wasn't interested. It was hard enough to get Jiraiya to agree to do what _he_ wanted to do - I didn't have the energy to try to get him to do what he didn't want to do.

"Guess again. This one is free. I'm thinking tonight, or maybe at a mid-day break. I'm rather open to ideas." I told him. It was his turn to be shocked, his mouth fell open but only slightly.

"Just when I think I understand you." He murmured.

"I _am_ a woman. We're rather elusive creatures, or so I'm told. Tend to change the rules every other day." I said playfully, "there's a meeting every Tuesday to make sure we're all on the same page."

"Every Tuesday, huh?" He replied .  
"Yes - but now that you know we'll have to change the day again." I sighed in regret. He chuckled at that.

We set out soon thereafter (thankfully the day was a tad bit warmer). It wasn't until we reached the next city and got another room that I was able to try to teach Jiraiya how to dance.

I pushed the beds on either side of the room, he only sat in a chair watching me from the other side.

I then pulled out my phone and started flipping through the songs I had saved on the device.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching me work the small thing. It must look strange to his eyes, my being on a small little brick that lit up.

"Trying to find a song." I murmured.

_AH_. Good old Norah Jones and _Come Away With Me_. That worked well enough. I tapped to play the song and set the device off on the bed-side table.

"I have it on good authority you're an excellent Shinobi." I began, studying him while worrying my thumbnail, "How's your Taijutsu?"

"How's _my_ Taijutsu?" He repeated, his eyebrows shooting upwards. I waved a hand, dismissing the idea that any ill-intent was meant.

"I hear that the best fighters make the best dancers. If your Taijutsu is good you should be able to pick this up incredibly fast." I explained.

"It doesn't matter if I can if _she _can't." Jiraiya sighed. "I don't even know if Tsunade knows how to dance."  
"Doesn't matter. The men lead anyways. All the women have to do is look pretty and follow. _Well_, nearly." I waved him over. He groaned when he stood and came lumbering over.

"_Right, _so - footwork first. It's a box step, and it's on the count of three." I pointed to my feet, and began to show him exactly what I meant.

Jiraiya watched my feet carefully and soon began to echo. He was clunky, but he had the idea. We both were muttering the _one-two-three_'s so that he could memorize the steps.  
"Right then. You're going to have to get comfortable sliding into the steps. You're not challenging your partner to a showdown." I corrected him.

"_Ha-ha_, Walker." Jiraiya muttered. He did side more into the steps, however. Once I thought he had it, I waved him forward.  
"Alright. That's good. _Now_ we're going to try to dance together." I eyed him warily, "grope me and I'm stepping on your toes. By-the-by, my boots are steel-toed."

He winced and I could see he understood what I was getting at. I moved towards him, his arms were open but unsure.

It was understandable, considering the threat I just delivered. I took his hand and placed it on my waist.  
"This hand goes _here_. Any higher and it says you just want to be friends, any lower - well, I'm sure you know what Tsunade would do." I told him carefully. He was turning a bright red color but nodded seriously. I placed my hand on his shoulder and my other hand in his.  
"Usually, you lead, _but_ I will until you're comfortable." I told him but he frowned, "What? Do you wish to?"

"Well - _yeah_." He grumbled, "This is easy."

"Mm… lead away then."

He led me in a simple dance. He stared at our feet the entire time, counting under his breath. It took him all of an hour to get comfortable enough to add in other dance steps.

That was where we left off for the night. I had to continue my studies. I had pushed the beds back into their respective places before lounging on the bed to read.

I could feel his eyes on me. It was getting to be distracting. Finally I peeked up, "What?"

"I haven't seen you even _try_ any jutsu's. All you do is read - history and now battle tactics. Are you going to do _anything?_ Being a Shinobi is a _being_, not a _reading_." He complained.

"I'm _studying, _if you must know. I'd rather get the basics down _first_ before plunging in. And I'd rather not make myself out to be a fool in front of the one I've been told is _the most_ powerful Ninja Konoha has to offer. Truly, I'd rather a hole in the head." I told him sharply.

"Yeah, and I just spent the better part of the night learning how to dance." He said dully. "You're not going to take advantage that I'm here. _At all?"_

"No. I had no plans. I had to fight you to even get you _this far_ for this woman and you _wanted _to do this. I can't imagine the battle to get you to agree to something you don't want to do." I stated bluntly.

Jiraiya frowned at me.

"Get over here. You're practicing _now_." He told me as if I had no choice in the matter. My mouth fell open.  
"Wha- why?" I gaped, "Just - _no_. I'm sitting right here and reading."

He glared at me. He then crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat on the bed beside mine.

"I never took you as a coward."

My jaw practically hit the floor. He said _what_ now?

"I'm just doing this at my own pace." I defended. _What on earth?_

"And you're just afraid." Jiraiya said boldly.

"And why wouldn't I be?" I countered, "Never have I seen this sort before. _Never_."

Jiraiya stared at me hard.  
"I'm taking things at my own pace." I reiterated. He stood slowly and crossed his arms.

"You're not getting off that easy, Walker. Get over here." He told me, with a no-nonsense tone in his voice. I frowned - there would be no way to talk him out of it. I didn't have the energy to argue with him.

"I ain't training you. But for you to not even _try_ to take advantage of me being here and learning something - I'm kinda insulted." Jiraiya griped, "Go through your basics, _here_. I'll give you pointers."

I slowly closed my book and moved over to where he stood.

It was probably the most awkward position I had ever been in, knowing who this man was. I went through the basic hand seals I knew. He watched quietly, only handing out ways to improve.  
"You create a clone yet?" He asked, "You can't just do hand seals for the rest of your life."

"Not yet. Again, I'd rather the basics be down first." I explained.

"Gotta try some time." Jiraiya said, looking at me expectantly.

"Oh - no, no, _no_. I don't think so." There was no way I was going to try something like that _now_.

"Professional courtesy." Jiraiya grinned, repeating my words back at me. "Don't make me whittle you down, _Tami-chan._"

Ugh.

I did so hate it when people used my words to argue with me. It's rather hard to argue well against yourself. I glowered at him while he gave me an even wider grin.

Jiraiya seemed set on making me out to be a fool and I didn't have it in me to argue with him. And so, for the next half hour, I spent my time making myself out to be that absolute fool. It took some time to get it down _right_. Between the delay (I timed it at 5 seconds) and my general ignorance, my growing frustration was wearing me thin.

The clone I made didn't even move, much less do what it was supposed to do (which was to imitate _me)_. It stood there like a bump on a log with dead eyes.

"You give it a job?" Jiraiya asked, staring at it. He looked absolutely puzzled.

"I don't - _what_?" I stared at him, trying to understand what he was talking about.

"Gotta give it a job. To defend, to follow, to _be,_ even if it's just pretending to be you. It's your chakra. Tell it what to do." Jiraiya advised.

I popped my jaw in irritation and opened my mouth to tell my _clone_ what to do. If that was how it was done than do be it.  
"No - not like that. It's too late now, release it and try again. Gotta have the idea before you send it out." He glanced at me and grinned, "You got the strangest ideas, Tami."

"Forgive me, I've never even seen this before." I said, embarrassment coloring my tone. Jiraiya chuckled.  
"That's why you find people better than you at this. They been through this part of the training." He said knowingly.

"You're going to be ridiculous about this, aren't you?" I huffed. He laughed at me again, and I could feel my embarrassment rising.

Well. Worse things had happened - at least Ibiki wasn't here to see me flounder. I would only hope the ground would swallow me whole. He had seen me fall on my face enough with Taijutsu, I could only imagine the humiliation with _this_. At least I knew I was pitiful at fighting.

For not much longer did Jiraiya allow my torment to continue. I think he was getting back at me for the dancing lessons and my general attitude. It was fair enough. Even with all of my rudeness, Jiraiya was a decent traveling companion.

_Well_, besides the obvious.

All in all, the next day we left and arrived in the city where the illustrious Tsunade resided.

I didn't know what to think when we strolled upon a large gambling hall. It was similar to what I assumed Las Vegas was - without all the flashy lights, that is. There were gambling tables everywhere, a bar off to the side - even a band and singer. It was a nice little place, overall. It wasn't my scene in the least, _but_ it was decent.

"Where is she?" I asked him, leaning in close. Jiraiya pointed her out.

Tsunade - I could see her in the distance at a poker table in the back. She was the blonde woman I vaguely remembered from the show. She didn't look nearly as old as Jiraiya, but there was something in her eye that gave her away. I could practically see pain written there. Were all the people in this world emotionally scarred?

"Ground rules, luv." I told him quietly as I looked away, "No flirting. No even pretending to. I just need to see how she acts with you."

His eyebrow quirked at me, glancing over at Tsunade then back to me.  
"But I aways-"

"Exactly. We're going to keep things subtle right now. I want to see if she notices." I turned to him with a grin. "By-the-by, we haven't even discussed who I am to you. I'm thinking - assistant? Perhaps your editor sent me to ensure your next work is turned in on time?"

Jiraiya rubbed his chin and grinned suddenly. A deep blush appeared on his face. He opened his mouth to tell me and I cut him off.

"If you say anything about me being _with you_, you had best kill that idea. Tsunade doesn't seem the sort to deal with a man who doesn't know what he wants." I interjected dully. Jiraiya deflated with a deep sigh.  
"You're destroying all my best ideas." He grumbled.

"Save it for your next hit, luv. We've other goals today than literary hijinks." I told him, "We're keeping this _simple_. You've tried to impress her with a great number of things. Methinks something far less… _bold_ may prove to be more profitable."

Jiraiya breathed out slowly and stood tall.

"Okay. _Okay_." He repeated, staring at his life long goal. "An honest approach."

"That's all you have left, ah?" I told him.

He nodded, I could see the nervousness growing as he again seemed not to know what to do with his hands.

"Come, we'll get drinks and make new friends. Let her see us first." I looped my arm around his and practically had to pull him away.

_This_ was going to be interesting. Once again, I found myself wishing I knew more about the anime I never watched. Had Maya come with me, perhaps I would be better able to navigate? No, it was best Maya hadn't come. She wasn't suited to this. I would have to navigate this alone, and make what little friendships I could along the way. I only hoped that I would be able to let them go once time came.

* * *

AN: Sooooooo - I will say out of all the characters I write, Jiraiya is the hardest. I don't understand why he does half the things he does in this story o_o He kind of has a mind of his own, and I'm always second guessing him. I can't tell you how many times I've second guessed this part of the story itself (with him trying to woo Tsunade again with the help of someone else, or anything with him). Quite literally, I had no plans of him ever even teaching Tami or training her or even her doing anything remotely Ninja-like around him besides reading. And yet :| He pulls a thing.

If he seems off or OOC, I'm so sorry! I barely understand why he interacts like he does with Tami, or why she interacts the way she does with him. I believe he DOES know Tami saw him similar to her Uncle, which curbed some of his perverted tendencies with her and they do have a unique relationship besides that. So, again - I'm sorry!

I'm doing the best I can with him, tbh. I have his wiki pulled up nearly constantly, but it doesn't help. Oh well.  
Thank you guys again - and again, I don't know when next chapter will be up. I don't know how long this pace can be kept, but I'm having fun with this for right now. :)

Tami fact #6: kinda outta Tami facts, sorry :P


	7. Chapter 7

Sparks 7

* * *

"I've come here with no expectations, only to profess, now that I am at liberty to do so, that my heart is, and always will be, yours." - Sense & Sensibility

* * *

"Would you stop looking over there?" I hissed at Jiraiya. He kept turning his head to stare at the busty blonde behind us. I had _thought_ it would help him focus on the task at hand if we were elsewhere, _however_ he instead continued to look back at her.  
We were standing _right _at the bar; he was getting his sake and I, my water. The Gambling Hall was like any other Gambling Hall - high walled, grand and smoky. I could hear the smooth jazzy tones of the singer and band playing in the distance. There was a restaurant off to the side and even a dance floor though it wasn't being used.

Jiraiya turned to me and leaned against the counter.

"This is hopeless." He muttered.  
"Doesn't matter - we're just here to get an answer. The sooner you know, the sooner you can either move on or enjoy a new adventure." I told him. "Knowing is half the battle, after all."

"It sounds like you're quoting something." He grumbled, staring at me from the corner of his eye.  
"Mm - half the time I am, luv." I sent him a grin. "Shall we let her come to us? Or is that _too _out of character for you?"

Jiraiya groaned, and buried his face in his hands. Slowly I watched him pull himself together and paste on a bright smile.

"Let's go say hi." He grabbed his bottle of sake and cup and moved towards the poker table. I followed closely behind. I supposed he wanted the direct approach. _Personally_, it wasn't a favorite of mine in this context - but being that the two had a lifetime of history, it was probably best.

Right before we reached the table, I caught up to him and whispered, "_Remember,_ no flirting."

He only grunted before turning to the source of his affections for the past forty-ish years.

I put on my best _clueless but cheerful_ look and readied myself for the eventual proverbial dance this would bring.

Tsunade was.. lively, in a word. She didn't have Jiraiya's tolerance for alcohol and she was a lousy bet. However, there was something fierce behind those brown eyes of hers; even while rip roaring drunk the utter determination and zeal she possessed was fascinating. Mind you, I don't think she won a game all night, but it never broke her resolve to continue. Over all, I could see where Jiraiya's love for her came from.

When we got close, Jiraiya walked _right_ up to the table and sat right down - no greeting or anything. The woman in question glanced up in surprise.  
"Jiraiya? Well - I haven't seen you for awhile." Tsunade greeted him, and when she saw me surprise flickered across her face. "And who's this? I thought women wouldn't get within range of you. _Especially _the young ones."

Jiraiya heaved a big sigh, and waved a hand my way. "My publicist sent her. They thought she might help me focus on my manuscript."  
"They must not know you very well." Tsunade replied with a laugh. She eyed me curiously, "You got a name?"

Ahh - I forgot that detail. I couldn't go with my usual, and I didn't know where to go with Japanese names.

"Tami." I said, pronouncing it as so many others here had as _Tah-Mi. _How was it that Hyuga at the Hospital acted? Meek and shy? Mm - best way to be invisible here. I avoided eye contact and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"_Just_ Tami?" Tsunade proded.

"Yes. Just Tami." I laughed nervously, cleared my throat and looked away. Hopefully Tsunade would get the hint that the _family_ _name_ made me uncomfortable (I didn't even know where to _begin_ with faking a family name). Hopefully she would assume I had a horrible family past and wouldn't broach the subject.

"Wanna be dealt in?" Tsunade offered to both of us. Jiraiya eyed the table and back to me.  
"Eh, too rich for my blood right now. I'm not nearly drunk enough." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Tsunade let out a laugh.  
"What about you, _just Tami_? Wanna play?" Tsunade's grin was near predatory.

"A-ah, no~ that's okay." I said as politely as I could, waving my hand as I'd seen done so many times.  
"Can you believe it Shizune?" Tsunade sighed. The brown haired woman beside her was holding a tiny piglet.

"Maybe it's a good time to stop for the time being?" Shizune tried, she was glancing between Tsunade and the poker chips with concern practically written in her gaze.

"Maybe _not_. All or nothing!" Tsunade cackled, pushing _all_ of her chips in.

I watched on in shock as the woman soundly _lost_ moments later. Hadn't Jiraiya said she was his teammate? She therefore had to be a ninja - what _on Earth_ was with the Shinobi? They were so _strange_. Certainly, each one I had met were certainly characters.

"How about we get dinner?" Shizune offered again.  
"That sounds like a lovely idea." I agreed. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade shared a look before they agreed.

The way Tsunade stood and left the table one would have thought she didn't lose all of her money in cards. The carefree way she acted was befuddling. It wasn't until dinner rolled around that I was able to see Jiraiya and Tsunade interact. Shizune and I kept out of the way while they bantered.

Tsunade and Jiraiya had a fascinating friendship. They would joke and banter as grand old friends, she would tease him about his perverted tendencies and he would poke fun at her horrible luck. How they _hadn't_ gotten together was beyond me. Perhaps it was only because of Jiraiya's over-the-top nature? Or was it that he tried to woo her too many times and she just got into the habit of turning him down? Or perhaps it was something I didn't know? Her friend, _Shizune_ probably knew. I wondered what it could be. Mmm - time to poke the idea with a stick.

"A-ah, Shizune?" I stuttered, meekly pushing my hair from my face, "Could - um…"

Shizune turned to me, "Yes, Tami?"  
"I need to use the restroom, but…" I glanced towards the direction of the restrooms fearfully. Shizune picked up on it immediately.  
"Oh! I can go with you." Shizune offered.

We both made our way to the restroom. When we entered, Shizune leaned against the door, looking at me in a way I wasn't sure I liked.

"You're not with Jiraiya's publicist, are you?" She asked.

Mmm - she was rather clever. And rather bold. This little act impressed me more than I could say. She didn't take me at face value. Mind, I was barely prepared and I probably would have been able to sniff _me_ out had I been on the other end of this - but still.

"And why…?" I asked quietly, peeking at her from around my hair.  
"They never sent anyone before." Shizune explained. I stayed quiet and she continued. "But what I don't understand is why you would be with him _anyways_. I've never met a woman who would even stay around him for very long. Not unless they're paid."

"Then you're worried about Jiraiya?" I asked.

"No." Shizune denied.

She must be concerned on Tsunade's behalf. _Well then_. Makes sense, in a way. But _why? _It was a bit of a stretch.

"I'm a friend. I'm assisting Jiraiya with something. If we can get to the bottom of it, he's going to help _me_ with what I want."

Her gaze narrowed. "Is Tsunade involved?"

_Ah _there we are. Jiraiya's reputation clearly preceded him.

"Barely." I crossed my arms and leaned against the sink. "Is there a problem?"  
"Is he going to _try_ something?" Shizune stormed towards me, her eyes flashing. The picture was slowly becoming more clear. Shizune was out to protect her friend at any cost. For that she had my respect - she was clearly a good sort. _Well_, we'll see if I can clean this up. With Jiraiya's history, I should have expected this. However, this kind of thing wasn't my normal bit. I briefly wondered if Shizune was a ninja herself - she was rather quick on the uptake.

"We're not _trying_ much of anything. The man -" I breathed in slowly, and turned to look Shizune head on. "He's carried a torch for the woman for, _what?_ Forty years at the very least. I thought it might be helpful to-"

"To _what?"_

"To see if he has a shot, or if he should just let sleeping dogs lie. I've requested that he do _nothing_ of his usual sort." I explained.

Shizune's shoulders dropped; she watched me in a mix of shock and surprise.

"Sometimes cruelty is kindness. If there's _nothing_ for him here, certainly there's someone for him elsewhere." I explained.

It was Shizune's turn to be meek as she pushed her hair out of her face in an attempt to compose herself.

"So he's not here with some scheme?" Shizune murmured.

"Besides seeing if he has hope, _no_. There's no scheme, luv." I explained, "I wouldn't do that to another woman. I _heard_ his schemes. Better in a reject fiction draft, to be sure."

Shizune took the moment and collected herself. She turned to me and then froze suddenly. "Oh! You wanted to use the bathroom!"

"Mm - you only got the jump on me first, luv. I was hoping _you_ had some details for _me_." I grinned at her.  
"W-what?"

"You don't see it then?" I asked, nodding my head to where we both knew the two were.

"See what?" She countered, not seeming to understand what I meant at all.

"They've some chemistry. _Truly_, the fact that something hasn't happened is either testament to Jiraiya's over-the-top nature _or_ Tsunade simply being stubborn." I explained.

"Or _something_." Shizune muttered. She looked uncomfortable.

"_Or_ something I don't know about." I finished. I stuck my hands in my jacket pockets, watching her.

"Well…" Shizune began, "You're not going to-?"

"I'm not interested in forcing something."

Shizune exhaled slowly and gave me a weak smile. The final puzzle piece was complete. Kato Dan was the reason. From all things that I heard, he was a hard man to top. I could easily see why Tsunade had chosen to remain alone after losing such a man. From the way his niece described him - it made perfect sense. And, with that, I wondered why Jiraiya neglected this? Certainly he knew. _Perhaps_, he knew he couldn't compete with a dead lover. _Perhaps_, that was the reason he had been so nervous. I don't know what I would think, if I were in Shizune's place and I had lost _my Uncle_. Torn, I bet. The happiness of the woman I my Uncle had loved, versus the memory of them. It seemed I had my work cut out for me.

I sent Shizune a smile, and looped my arm through hers.

"Come on, then. We _must_ get back." I told her. She hummed, looking at me curiously out of the side of her eye.

"What are you going to tell Jiraiya?" She asked as we were heading back.  
"Truly? I haven't a clue." I told her and Shizune nodded thoughtfully.

When we arrived back at the table, the food had already arrived and the two were absolutely schnockered. They were sitting there, laughing like two year olds at a joke only _they_ knew. Perhaps it wasn't love like Jiraiya wanted, _but_ there was something there. I didn't know if I had it in me to dissuade him from continuing with Tsunade if it came to it. I could still hear the band, but the singer seemed strained somehow. Perhaps it was nothing. I hopd it was nothing.

"Did you fall in?" Tsunade asked me when she saw us return. I didn't know if I should keep up my ruse so I blithely shrugged. I had enough information to mull through. No more need to be invisible, no more need for an act.

Shizune returned to Tsunade's side, lecturing her on her lack of restraint.

Jiraiya was giggling, his face bright red.

I fought off the urge to roll my eyes. And _that_ was why I didn't drink. The liquid reduced ordinary smart people into absolute fools. I did promise Jiraiya I would respect him - and so I would.

Shizune and I helped our respective wards up and out at the end of the night. They both were sloshed. I was rather jealous of Shizune to be honest. Jiraiya was rather heavy and wasn't able to walk well without some support. Tsunade was in the same state, but she at least would be lighter. I was only thankful Jiraiya's hands didn't wander, although he was rather close being that he had to lean on me. We both headed to a hotel, stumbling as we went. Because he was _completely out of it_, I had to pay for the night.

"She's so pretty." He gurgled.

"Mmm - do tell." I mindlessly carried on our one-sided conversation.

"I know - I know you l-love me. B-but Ts-Tsunade! She's - she's the one for mee~."

"Oh. _Well_, I do hope I'll be able to love again." I told him, patting him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"You think - you think she likes me?" Jiraiya looked around to find her and pouted when he realized Tsunade was gone away with Shizune.

"I think you have found a friend of a lifetime, luv. To have _that_ is a fortune indeed." I said to him as we entered the building.  
"Where'd Tsunade go?" He murmured.

"She went with Shizune. I'm sure we'll see them tomorrow." I pulled out the key for our room. I had to juggle both _him_ and the key.

"... good." He nodded, leaning into me. He snuggled my hair and sighed. "You smell pretty."  
"Jiraiya, behave yourself or I'll tell Tsunade." I threatened. He pulled away with a groan.

"Noooo~ don't - don't tell."

I dropped him off at the bed nearest the door. He giggled at that and I tried not to grumble.

"It's time for bed." I waved both of my hands at him in a shooing motion. He pulled at the pillows and blankets trying to get comfortable.

I let out a deep sigh at that. _Well_. This was more trouble than I thought it was going to be.

A groan the next morning alerted me to the fact that Jiraiya had awoken. He was clearly in pain. I nearly wanted to drop a book on the floor for the trouble that he caused me, but I decided against it.

"There's water on the table." I told him quietly. He grumbled a tired _thank you_ before rolling over to get it. It took him all of five minutes to finally ask:  
"What did you think? Did you find anything?" He looked at me over his shoulder, squinting.

I breathed out evenly before beginning, "There's _something _there. I can't put a pin in it, but she feels something. I can't say if it's just a respect grown from a lifetime of knowing you or if there could be something more. _But_ methinks your over-the-top attempts are doing nothing to help you."

He pulled himself up to a sitting position and turned to me. He rested his elbows on his knees, watching me over his interlaced hands.

"What do you think _will_ help?"

"Something simple. Something not so in her face." I began. "If I went into battle assuming I would lose, and over did every attempt at wining - do you think I would get far?"

He snorted, leaning back and crossing his arms.  
"Okay, I get it. _But_ what would you have me do? There's no way…"

"Mm. Perhaps. I heard about Dan, by-the-by."

He grunted, turning away.

"I don't think it's stopping her from finding a new love. _But_ I don't think it's helping either." I advised him. "Keep it simple - no ogling, none of your _usual_. Give her a flower, offer her a dance and if.. And if nothing happens I would strongly advise to perhaps consider backing away out of respect."

His face fell. I couldn't believe this is what this trip was turning into. However, perhaps it was best for Jiraiya? He had tried for a lifetime and yet nothing. Maybe there was a woman out there, his age who _loved _his series? Perhaps one who would appreciate his odd eccentricities? Part of me doubted it, but with him so focused on Tsunade how would he ever find her? And maybe with him not being so focused on her, _perhaps_ something could grow if she did feel something for him. There were far too many questions, and far too few answers.

"So you don't think she-?" He paused, and in turn rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, _I knew_. But to hear it so…"

"I don't know. I don't even know if she even knows. There's signs that she could _like_ you, but perhaps you're just-" I fumbled for the right words, "friend-zoned."

I hated using that word, but sometimes it was the case. Perhaps he didn't have the qualities she wanted in a man? Perhaps something else was off about him? _Perhaps_. Again - I didn't know.

"Friend-zoned?" He repeated with disdain.  
"You know - when they just see you as a friend and… and that's all." I explained gently.

He stared at me in astonishment before groaning and burying his face in his hands.

"That's horrible! Who would even _make that up_?" Jiraiya complained. I sent him a feeble grin and shrugged.  
"Love is a battlefield." I quoted.

"I think I've gotten less bruises _on_ a battlefield." He said.

"Come on. The show must go on. We'll see this to the end - maybe you can pull off a last minute win, ah?" I tried to encourage him. He heaved a big sigh before agreeing. We headed over to the local flower shop for him to pick up something to give her. I had hoped it would be a simple event but I had to talk him down from trying to buy HALF the store.

"_No. Jiraiya!_ Just one." I said in a no-nonsense tone.

"But, there's so many and it-"

"One! Just one! Pick from the left hand side, it's near the best ones to pick from with the best meanings." I told him. He only started at me before going to study the flowers in depth. I didn't know how much more I could take after that. I had to step out and get a breather. I nearly walked right back in when I saw who was raging towards me.

Tsunade herself.

I flinched, knowing the battle that was coming my way. I gave her a friendly smile and approached cautiously. It was best to keep her away from Jiraiya. I didn't want his chances ruined because of me and my telling Shizune of our plot. Clearly she told - Tsunade certainly wasn't coherent enough last night to truly remember much.

"Well, if it isn't _Just Tami_. It's nice to see you again." She was well roused in that anger of hers, her tone bordering hostility.

"Tsunade." I greeted, my eyes flicking to the top of her head, "how's the hangover, luv?"

The firm line her mouth formed after my remark made it very clear I was walking on thin ice.

_Well. _If she broke bones, Jiraiya and I would have a very, _very_ serious talk. I tried not to think about what Tsunade could do to me - what Jiraiya told me she had done _to him_.

"Where is he?" She growled.

"Elsewhere. Probably nursing the same hangover you're struggling with." I reasoned. I wasn't going to tell her he was in the shop behind me. "Truly, I thought it best to see the Shoppes. There's a cute little pastry Cafe down the way I was thinking about poking around in. I've been hankering for a scone for _months_, luv. You know how it is."

"If _you think_ -" she began but stopped. "I've told him _no_. And now _you're here_ to, what?! Change my mind!"

"I've no interest in changing anyone's mind." I told her simply. I began to move towards the pastry shop. It was better when someone was angry to have them move. Then their attention wasn't focused solely on myself. "Come on. Scones on me."

Her eyes narrowed but she followed me closely.

"Then what are you here _for?" _Tsunade growled again.

"Honestly, consider it a farewell." I started out, checking her reaction. Shock flickered through those fierce brown eyes of hers. "You've said your no. I've told him to try something simple and if - _no,_ when it doesn't work to strongly think about finding a new Lady Love. I've requested he not be his normal over the top self and try something sincere. There's other fish in the sea, luv. Certainly there's someone for _him_ too."

_That_ took the wind from her sails. She watched me, I could nearly see the gears turning in her mind to try to wrap her head around the idea.

"Clearly, he's been trying for, _what? _Ten years? If it hasn't worked then, _well -_ perhaps it's best." I reasoned.

"Ten years? But it's been-" she cut herself off and eyed me warily.

"Oh? Was I wrong?" I asked innocently, "I thought you nineteen."

Tsunade scoffed and punched me playfully in the shoulder. At least I assumed she meant it playfully, however _it hurt _like the Dickens.

"Why would you do that? For him?" She asked once we reached the cafe.

"He's a good sort, despite his eccentric nature. You know it better than I. However he's not… he's not good at selling himself. Sometimes it's a kindness to be cruel. When this doesn't work, I plan… _well_, professional courtesy. Were I in his position, I would rather someone break my heart than allow me to continue to follow after the impossible." I told her carefully. It was the honest truth. While that last bit of information she didn't need to know, I needed her to know it. I hoped that if there was any sort of flame there for him, _maybe_ she would act on it or allow him to woo her. Or if there was truly nothing, she would deny him before he even tried. She only stared at me, her jaw slightly askew.

"You're going to break his heart." She murmured.

"What's worse? A broken heart or continuing after something that'll never be in reach?" I said softly. I gave her a weak smile. "Don't worry about a thing, luv. Keep on. We'll be out of your hair in no time, ah?"

I entered the cafe but she didn't follow. All of a sudden scones were the last thing I wanted, too. I couldn't blame her for leaving. I watched her leave through the window. Perhaps she would help him move on without me. Or, otherwise, give him the chance he had been desperately fighting for nearly his entire life.

I eyed the bakery goods, trying to decide if I wanted _anything_ but the passing wish had left just as Tsunade had. With that I backed away and returned to Jiraiya. He carried a Gladioli in his hand. I raised an eyebrow at that, _fitting_ to be honest.

"This counts as one." He defended his flower choice. I eyed the multiple blooms on the stem.

"Of course." I said humorously. "Had I known better, I would have thought you picked it for the meaning."

"And it means…?" He asked.

"It's a forty year aniversary flower. It's a flower reminiscent of warriors, _and_ that the receiver has _pierced_ the heart of the giver."

He stared at me, stunned.

"It's a flower."

"Of course. But it's rather fitting, don't you agree? Maybe Lady Luck will side with us, as she seems to have abandoned Tsunade."

He chuckled at me before we headed back. It wasn't until far later that we met up with Tsunade. I could see it in her eye that she was still thinking about what I had said. Jiraiya and I had our plan. It was simple, he would try to be charming and joke and banter with her - offer her a dance and then later walk her to her room to give her the flower.

_However_, there was a problem. When we arrived at the Gambling Hall, there was _no_ music playing at all. Jiraiya turned to me, concern flickering in his gaze. He was still nervous, I could see it in the way his shoulders were set. I never told him Tsunade _knew_. Hopefully him believing she didn't know would give him that edge he needed.

I would have to take care of the music, one way or another. I had a feeling I would be preoccupied - one way or another. Either by entertaining Shizune or - or otherwise.  
"I have the band situation." I nodded towards Tsunade and Shizune (who both stood very stiff), "Be good. Be honest. Better to be rejected on your best foot forward than a false one."

I left him there, heading towards the information desk.

"Where's the music?" I asked when I approached. The clerk looked down his nose at me. He probably had heard the question all night.  
"The singer is out sick." He told me simply.

"But no music _at all?"_ I questioned. He frowned at me and leaned forward.  
"The proprietor's wish is that _only_ music comes with a singer or none at all." He told me, _still_ looking down his nose at me.

"You must be joking." I won't lie - my jaw fell open. How would this make sense? Certainly _some_ mood music would work. How could they not have that much?  
"I am certainly _not_."

"And the unders- the backup?" I asked,

"We've none." He answered shortly. "If you have such a problem with it, _you_ get on stage."

I popped my jaw. _At least_ there were no other Konoha ninja in town. I hadn't seen a soul from Konoha (besides the obvious) since I arrived. No bird-head/eye emblems to be seen, for sure (_Yes_, I've been told it's a leaf but it doesn't look like one at all). At least here I would only be singing in front of the gamblers and drunks. Jiraiya probably knew how well I sung. And it wasn't like Tsunade would tell a soul, or Shizune. I would prefer any Konoha Shinobi to _not_ know of that particular skill in my arsonal. I imagined it would take away _any_ professional appearance I could have scraped up as a ninja. I needed to help Jiraiya. He needed all of the help he could get. If this _worked_, I could potentially get home _much_ sooner.

"Certainly. Gather the band. We'll have a grand old time, luv." I told him sharply. "Tell them any four chord song will do. _Well,_ they've more freedom than I. I'll work around them. _Any_ tune will do."

It was his turn to be out of sorts. He gaped at me before pulling himself together with a sharp sniff.

"_What?"_ He stared at me like a dead fish. _Truly, _this man should get a move on.

"Are we or are we not going to make this work? Come on then, get on with it." I waved my hand at him in a hurried manner. "I imagine you're _losing money_ without mood music."

"Yes but a screeching woman will do worse." He argued.

All it took was singing a few bars and he shut right up. We traded some further quick words before he hurried me into a dressing room fit for a diva.

"Your hair is _so short_." The clerk complained. "Put on a _wig_, you look like a man."

I glared at him, "I rather look like a man than sound like an old woman."

That shut him right up - after I slammed the door on his face. The man was nearly Silver-levels of irritation. At least Silver never called me a man. Instead, I turned my focus to the room and what I needed to do.

The outfits were beautiful, but geared more towards the Japanese aesthetic than the Western I was used to. Suddenly, I was ever more grateful for Inoichi's wife for teaching me _things_. Had it not been for her, I would have been well lost among the silk kimonos and other fine linens. Makeup was quick (I kept it _classic)_, and I found a long blonde wig. I might as _well_ make the clerk happy. He was helping Jiraiya, and by extension myself. I had things to get done.

I recalled every lesson on being a well bred woman as I headed out towards the stage. Might as well do the job well.

I wondered briefly what my mother would think of me here, now. Her stage was a grand one, in front of millions - her voice like an angel, her range and skill was inspiring. I had watched her growing up, parked in front of the TV when she came on in specials. I thought my mother was the best singer in the world, I had aspired to be _just_ like her. I took every course I could to be like her, to get to that Operatic range she thrived in. When I ended up in Theater, my father scowled and my mother - well, she seemed disappointed. I never knew, she always had the look of a helpless doe about her. And now? I had just traded a theater stage for entertaining gambling drunkards. Indeed, how the mighty have fallen.

I pressed a calming hand against my stomach as I approached the stage. I had to press on. The band had already arrived. They looked at me curiously as I climbed the stairs.  
"Do you know our set?" The pianist asked.

"No. But I can improvise. Give me a tune and I'll see what I can do. Simple, _please_." I requested.

The band shared a look before the first song began. It was jazzy - upbeat. Not _simple._ But I could see from the eyes of the men it was intended _not_ to be. I would have my work cut out for me.

I started off with _Another Day of Sun_ from _La La Land_. I couldn't see Jiraiya anywhere as I sang. For all I knew he was somewhere, brokenhearted with broken arms. However, I had to have hope that he would know what to do. He wrote enough about love to be at least somewhat competent. He just needed to believe in himself.

_Come on girl, focus. Happy songs_. _Romantic songs. You can't be down in the dumps_. I thought to myself, forcing my mood to shift. I had to think about lighter subjects, truly feel the songs I sung.

I could feel the band behind me gaining courage as we carried on. I was no national star like my mother, but I could carry a tune.

Our next song I had to match _their _beat. For fun I chose _Don't Stop Believing_ by _Journey. _It was an easy song, perfect for getting lost in. However I did so miss the incredibly classic opening. _But_ my audience didn't know what they were missing, luckily. And so every song thereafter, carrying through my patched attempt to match the words with the rhythm: _Save Tonight, Journey to the Past, Singing in The Rain,_ and as well as some other classics I could pop in_._ I scoured my brain for songs to sing. I was able to do a handful by memory. The band seemed to take part in the adventurous nature of it all. The bass player seemed to come alive. The Pianist's fingers simply danced across the keys. The Trumpeter had to play around his grin. They were well versed and amazing to work with.

We carried on throughout the night, well after I requested a couple _slow_ songs for Jiraiya specifically just in case it went good for him. I hoped it was going in his favor. It was well into the evening before I was able to step away and leave.

"Thank you _so very_ much for the privilege to sing with you." I thanked the band who smiled in appreciation. Although they may be performing for drunks and gamblers they were a fine band.

"It was a pleasure." The bass said. The Pianist shared a smile as well.

I bowed to the men, as elaborate as I could for them. They blushed as I parted ways. It must have been that Walker charm. I quickly went to the dressing room and changed back into my clothes.  
I was well tired but I wasn't done yet. I poked around the area and Jiraiya couldn't be found. Nor Shizune or the illustrious Tsunade. No one. I went hunting outside - nothing_. I was _sort of concerned, maybe it went horribly and Jiraiya was in a ditch somewhere? I looked and _nothing_.

I couldn't find him anywhere. The town was quiet and he was simply gone. I prepared myself for the worst when I headed back to the hotel. Certainly he would end up there eventually? Was he there nursing his wounds?

I unlocked the room and pushed in.

"Hello?" I called - _no one_. There hadn't been a person in the room for some time, at least from what I could tell.

Nothing. I sat on the bed feeling absolutely drained and unsure. Should I continue to look for him or wait for him to return? I don't know if I could just _wait_ but I could think of nowhere else he could be.

I couldn't help but pace eventually. I nearly left the room again before his large frame burst through the door. His face was bright red and he had the biggest grin on his face. I didn't know if it was _him _being happy, or if it was simply the fact that he drowned his sorrows in alcohol.

It wasn't until he pulled me into a very stumbling waltz that my answer came.  
"Good news?" I asked skeptically. I was _sure_ he would be denied. What was he doing, dancing?

"She agreed to a _date!"_ He crowed with a laugh.  
I was torn - that was a win for Jiraiya? I didn't know how to process that. It was neither a _no_ or _yes_. It was just a date.

"Ah - well, when?" I asked.

"Next Friday! She said yes to a date!" He carried on. I patted his shoulder awkwardly. I didn't know what to do with myself _or_ him. I was so _sure_ Tsunade would just leave him _somewhere_. Either yell at me _or_ him. Or break our bones collectively. I hadn't quite thought anything would _happen_. I had hoped at best maybe Jiraiya would send me pity jutsus.

"That's good. What - what _happened?"_ I asked him, pulling away. He chuckled and sat heavily on the bed across from mine.  
"I was _simple_." He told me, with no other explanation. He fell back onto the bed, his arms spread out.

I sat on my bed, staring at the happy man, unsure of what to do next.

"Did you get your dance, at least?"  
"Yeah." He sighed in contentment. "She stepped on my toes."

That sounded more like what I expected, but he seemed happy about it. Maybe it wasn't intentional? Or, worse, it was?

"On purpose?" I hedged, trying to figure out what happened without me.

Jiraiya hummed tunelessly.

"You sing good." He muttered under his breath.

"Thank you. I hoped it worked well for what you wanted."

"I got a _date."_ He repeated with glee.

I hadn't been hoping for _just_ a date for Jiraiya but he seemed happy for it. That was all I could do. Hopefully, Jiraiya could do something good from here on out.

It took a few days for Jiraiya to get me back to Konoha. He remained just as peppy and jovial the entire way back. He never answered all of my questions, keeping everything vague. He had a large smile, a bounce in his step and a sparkle in his eye that wasn't there before. I never knew how a date ever was that grand of a thing to a man like Jiraiya, but that was one thing I never questioned. If anything, he needed the win and I wasn't going to take that away.

And so, back I went to my pretty bird-cage in Konoha. I arrived _late_ one night, only the street lights were awake at that hour. I climbed my way back to my apartment and entered quietly. My apartment was _a mess_. Ramen containers were _everywhere_ and an empty milk container was laying on its side on the floor. It seemed someone had attempted to clean the stye, but had given up. I thought the boys were at their home, as they weren't on the couch waiting for me. It wasn't until I entered my bedroom that I found them.

Sasuke was curled up on the bed, clutching my blanket in his grasp. On the floor, lay the snoozing Naruto who appeared to have fallen out of the bed from how his legs were propped against the bed. He was fiercely cuddling my pillow. How that boy slept in those strange positions, I'll never know. It seemed I had been missed more than I thought. I gently picked up Naruto and nudged over Sasuke.

"Tami?" Sasuke awoke, rubbing his eyes.

"Move over. I just got back." I told him quietly. He tiredly complied and I laid down. I would have left them be but I wanted _my _bed and I was too tired to even try to figure out the couch situation. I _must_ have been tired as Naruto's snores didn't phase me in the slightest. Within seconds, I was out.

The next morning the boys were still there. Sasuke was up far before little Naruto. Sometime in the night, Naruto had traded my pillow for snuggling me. I was fine with it, playing with his hair while he snoozed.  
"He made a mess in the kitchen." Sasuke told me grievously.

"He did indeed."

"Are you upset?"

"No. It was to be expected. Naruto doesn't have - he didn't have your upbringing, darling." I told him.  
"You're too nice to him." Sasuke said, his shoulders were stiff.

"Am I too nice to you?" I questioned. Sasuke seemed confused, but I waved my hand.  
"Naruto needs someone. Just like you do. Just like everyone. _No one _can make it in this life alone. Right now, he nearly is. A messy kitchen is the least of my worries. Or his." I tapped his nose playfully, and it scrunched right up.

"If you let someone in, bad things happen." Sasuke grumbled.

"Ah, and if you let _no one_ in even worse things can." I said with a grin, "I mean, look at _me_ \- what would I do without you two checking up on me and my gremlins? My kitchen would have been far worse."

The smallest, tiniest hint of a smile danced on his lips. Suddenly it fell and he frowned at me.  
"Naruto said you're planning on leaving."

I sighed and nodded regretfully, "I've a family somewhere out there, waiting for me. _But_ while I'm here, while I'm around - I'm here for both of you."

"What will - what will Naruto do if you leave?" Sasuke asked, turning his face away. I knew it wasn't Naruto he was concerned about. Sasuke only tolerated Naruto for my sake. They didn't seem to mesh very well, although Naruto seemed to truly look up to him. It was almost like a sibling relationship.  
"Oh - he has this lovely new friend who I think can look out for him. I think he understands what it's like. But it isn't even something on the horizon yet. For me to go home, it requires quite a bit. It could be months from now - _years_, perhaps. It's nothing to worry about now. You'll get warning before I go. I won't leave without telling you goodbye." I explained. The stress in Sasuke's shoulders didn't leave but he did turn to look at me again. Finally he heaved a big sigh.

"We have school." He said before getting up.

"And miss a gorgeous day such as _this?_ Sasuke, methinks you need a bit more fun in your life." I told him. I shouldn't be considering allowing them to miss a day but I missed them. Sasuke was nine working on ninety. He needed this. And Naruto needed the positive attention.

"I need -"  
"We need to make a _snowman."_ I told him with a grin. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Missing _one day_ won't hurt. I've missed you both and we can make up for what training you'll miss."

"How?" Sasuke asked, curiosity coloring his voice.

"Snowball fight." I told him seriously. He stared at me as if I were mad. Perhaps I was, but he wasn't complaining later.

Naruto's aim was… less than desirable but we certainly had our fun. At some point Naruto and I teamed up against Sasuke and dumped snow down the back of his shirt and coat. He retaliated, trouncing us both _thoroughly _in a flurry of snowballs.

Later on, after Sasuke had gone home for the day Naruto shared with me his photos while I was away. He sat in my lap, and in his lap the camera lay as he flipped through each photo.

I _had_ told him no one was to know, but Naruto seemed to have selective hearing. The first couple of photos were of different things. He took a photo of his favorite Ramen stand, as well as different sticks he found in the wild. He even got a couple different animals he thought I would like. He somehow got an up-nose photo of Sasuke. And, he _also_ had a picture of a little Hyuga girl whose name I didn't know but she seemed vaguely familiar.

"She's nice." Naruto told me.  
"She seems so. You _do_ remember I said _no one_ would know about this, right?" I asked him sternly.

"Oh… oh yeah!" He laughed nervously, "I forgot. But I didn't tell her about it, so it doesn't count."

"Mmm - already trying to shift rules, ah?" I scoffed, ruffling his hair. He laughed and continued to flip through the photos, telling me about everything he saw. He skipped over one suddenly, but I chose not to ask about it. Naruto hid the strangest things. I would look into it another day.

"Can I borrow your camera sometimes?" Naruto asked me.  
"As long as you abide by the rules and _don't show people_ the camera - that's okay." I bargained. He sighed out as if I told him he had to run a marathon before acquiring it.  
"Okay." He agreed.

Naruto later left the camera in my care, telling me he would see me later. Soon enough I was back at work and the world was back to normal. Jiraiya came by before he left to say goodbye.

"Thank you. I know it wasn't _exactly_ what was promised, but I'll keep up my end." Jiraiya told me, "I have more than enough material for a new book too!"

He laughed boisterously, and I shook my head in amusement.  
"Good luck, ah? Keep that attitude, and I'm sure you'll do well. Just don't… _you know_." I gave him a small smile.  
"Sure - anything for Konoha's very own Canary." Jiraiya told me with a huge grin.  
"What?"

"You _sing_ like one." He explained.

"Keep it _down_. I don't need anyone knowing about that." I hissed at him. He laughed at me again before bidding his farewell.

One would have thought that it had been the highlight of my night. Jiraiya was happy, he would be sending me anything on summoning jutsus he found, _and_ the boys were doing well. However, _that_ wasn't the best part. The best part was when Silver walked in. Although I didn't want to see him again, I certainly wanted to get even with him (the cad).

So, if he didn't want to be looked at - _well_, I was more than able to help him with that.

When he made his way in with that talking dog again (Pakkun, was it?) I soundly ignored him. All thought-out his shopping, I pretended he didn't exist. I focused on my other tasks, completely ignoring him while he stood at the register, practically boring a hole into my head with his gaze. If that _wasn't_ enough, I figured I would add a little _something_ to the mix. A little earworm to remember me by.

Harry Belafonte was a favorite of mine, but he had a _particular _song that tended to get stuck in one's head. I certainly wasn't about to sing it, but the _tune_ itself would work. After all, one _should_ whistle while they work. _So_, I whistled out _Coconut Woman_ while he waited, boring holes into my head with his gaze. It was _grand._

As I whistled on his agitation seemed to grow. I could see him from my peripherals. He wasn't trying to get my attention yet. He just continued to glower at me with his one eye. I could feel the back of my neck itching again, but I ignored it. He was _doing_ something to cause it, I was sure (It only ever happened around him, and only when he was upset with me). But _the show_ must go on! I carried on until his Pug companion spoke up.  
"Hey, you gonna help us or just whistle?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh! I do beg your pardon. I didn't quite see you there, luv." I came over, intently pretending Silver didn't exist. His pug, Pakkun was a different story. He had no, _ah_, car in this race, so to speak. It wasn't fair to use him in such a way, but I hoped he would be a good sport about it all.  
"You didn't see us." The pug grumbled.  
"I think she means me." Silver said, his hands in his pockets. At least Silver caught on fast.

"Whom?" I asked the pug, making a show of looking around. "I confess, you're the only one _I _see."

The pug grunted, looking between myself and Silver. The look on his face clearly said he couldn't believe the scene before his eyes.  
"Right…."

"I wonder how dedicated she is." Silver whispered to Pakkun rather loudly. I still didn't look his way. He hummed softly.

"So, I _must_ confess - you _are _the only speaking Pug I've ever had the pleasure of conversing with." I carried on as if Silver weren't still staring right at my head.

"Yeah?" Pakkun prompted, seeming a little uncomfortable about what was going on.

"Mm." I began ringing up the purchases. "Quite the experience, to be sure."

I _knew_ Silver was planning on something now, just to get back at me. Nope, _not this time_. I carried on my whistling of _Coconut Woman_, bagging up the items. I could see Pakkun's gaze dart from me to his boss and back again.

Silver was about to- _ah_, right on time.

Silver himself _poofed_, appearing on the countertop, squatting there, staring me right in the eye as I turned to get the next item.

I don't think he realized who he was dealing with. I controlled my reflex and continued to gaze beyond him, unfocused. I was an _actress_. My strength? Improv. I didn't even bat an eyelash at his antics, let alone break the tune.

I carried on with my business and called out the total. Silver _thought_ he had me when payment came.

I turned to Pakkun expectantly while Silver had a bill he was trying to hand me. The man probably would have snatched it away the moment I tried reaching for it. Nope. Not today. It was _my turn_ to Troll. Well, in my own way.

"Listen - I barely understand you humans as it is. I don't want to-" Pakkun began, and cut himself off as he glanced at his boss again.  
"I've no idea what you're talking about, luv. Listen - how about I make this square. I'll cover this, as you had to deal with my pitiful customer service. The total is _barely_ anything. I can't believe you had to sit here with me just _whistling away_. _You certainly_ are welcome back any day, luv. That, ah, _boss _of yours I'd rather not have to deal with. He's an absolute scoundrel and troll. But _you_, well - you seem to be _the_ canine among canines." I told him firmly. I picked up the bag and walked around the counter. Silver made it hard to interact over the counter anymore. I could still see him in my peripherals, watching me like a hawk. I set the bag down in front of Pakkun.

"Uhh, _thanks_." Pakkun stared at the bag and then back up at me. "Are you trying to say that my boss is…?"

"I've no such authority for any sort of banning or _anything_. I'm just well and truly tired of the utter nonsense brought my way. The ente can _continue_ to be upped or it can be settled. I'm rather well through with being a punching bag for ninja who think it cute to terrorize harmless women. Rather pitiful, methinks." I carried on with a sigh. "I look forward to seeing _you_ again, Pakkun."

I gave him a playful wink and settled out the account on the drawer. Silver still remained on the counter. I couldn't discern anything from my peripherals besides that he was _there_ and he seemed to be studying me. With a toss of my head I left, whistling my tune.

_I _considered this an absolute win. It was the first time I hadn't run from Silver, the first time _he_ didn't get the last word, _and_ I wasn't left wanting to pull my hair out. He left sometime after. I probably will never know what's buzzing around in that head of his and I hoped I never would.

_Maybe_ Silver would finally leave me be.

* * *

AN: So this is the _longest_ chapter so far. I hope it makes up for last chapter which was the shortest, I think.

And my goodness you guys! I feel the love :') I gained, I think over ten followers and a few reviews. Thank you so much you guys! I'm thrilled you are enjoying this story and I hope you're still having fun with it. I'm having a blast writing it all. I _hope_ the Tsunade/Jiraiya scenes made sense. Their relationship status doesn't have much to do with the story at large, but the stuff Tami did will have some impact :P

* * *

BONUS SCENE:  
Kakashi watched the blonde woman walk off, whistling that strange tune to herself.

She didn't look at him _once_. Not even when he got right in her face. He didn't know if he should be annoyed or impressed. She called him a scoundrel and a _troll_ (whatever that was). Slowly he stood from his position and jumped off the counter.

"I don't think anyone's ever ignored _you_ before to talk to _me _." Pakkun grumbled. The way he was shifting between his paws, Kakashi knew well that the Pug was feeling uncomfortable. That feeling was mutual.

"She's a strange human." Pakkun said as Kakashi picked up the bag. She had paid for their purchases just to continue her little prank on him. She had been _that_ set to see it through.  
"Yeah." Kakashi agreed. It was then he realized the woman had gotten him in more than one way. He told her not to look at him that one time - she didn't once. Additionally, he had gleefully told her she couldn't afford him - she just paid for his groceries. She kept him guessing, that was for sure. He hadn't quite met a woman like this. They typically came in a few varieties - easily impressed, shy, or scary. At the very least she provided _some_ entertainment in the otherwise calm town. He didn't even bother her _that_ much. He had only talked to her twice? Maybe three times? Kakashi wasn't sure about her. She usually was pretty jumpy - but not this time. He wondered briefly why before deciding it didn't matter. Maybe that training with Ibiki was paying off. He recalled her talking about it: _tigers with toothaches_. She was creative too.

"Let's go home." He murmured to the Pug. The duo left and headed out. Kakashi was halfway home when he realized that _tune_ she had been humming was still bouncing around in his head. Could she have - no. Who would be able to predict something like that? She couldn't have guessed it would get stuck in his head. Or maybe she did? She had been whistling it relentlessly. Kakashi only hoped that the tune would be gone soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Sparks 8

"When is it too right but too wrong to be right?"  
― Dominic Riccitello

* * *

It took two more months for me to be well grounded in Ninjutsu. The _chakra_ thing was interesting enough, and I returned to the library to scour theory on the subject. Again - some were dry reads, but necessary. Between hanging out with the two little boys I befriended, as well as my duties at work and _everything_ in between, the days flowed into each other. Friday felt like Monday, Tuesday seemed to be a Sunday afternoon.

I no longer went to train with Ibiki at the crack of dawn. He set a date for the Genin test for me, and told me from here on, I would be on my own. Inoichi would still tutor me, but Ibiki and Owl were out of the picture. I didn't question it - there was something serious about the way he told me that informed me it was time for me to step away.

And so I had.

I knew other skills had to be upped, so I started learning how to throw better. It was never a skill I ever really needed, but I wasn't _horrible_ with it. It also meant I had to buy some weapons _too_. I purchased the standard issue kunai, and a pack of senbon. I think I prefered the senbon, simply because I could hide them far easier. Kunai were deadlier, but I wasn't interested in being deadly. I just wanted to get home. Being deadly wasn't something I needed to be. I never wanted to _be_ deadly. Cheeky? Sure. Annoying? On occasion when it suited me. A killer? Methinks not. I had no interest in taking lives. For all I knew, my presence had an effect on the show. I wouldn't know until I returned. I grimaced, thinking about the mess if that _were_ the case. Maya would get a kick out of it, though. I don't think I could watch the show if that were to happen. I couldn't bear it to see little Naruto and Sasuke be upset with me after I left. _But_, in the end, it didn't matter. My goal of reaching home was within reach. _Finally_. Over all, my speed was up, agility was not a problem - and I felt like I was finally gaining the ground I had been missing for so long. My basics? Good. I even figured out how the Ninja did the little _poof_ disappearing trick. Trade secret, I'm afraid. I simply cannot share it.

All I had to do was train. And so I did. With the help of the books I had found, and some inspiration from Jiraiya I started my best to find my own way. The superheroes inspired the boys - and they were inspiring _me_ too. With the use of Chakra, I could do all sorts of things. I was figuring out quite a few other things as well. Truly, I felt like Spiderman on some days. I could climb _walls!_ _Just_ by focusing chakra at my feet and a little experimentation. _My_, that skill would have been quite handy in my line of work back home. It was _that _wall crawling ability, as well as Jiraiya's _Konoha Canary_ comment that got me to thinking.

I didn't _need_ to be the standard ninja; I could do things a little bit differently, do them _my way_. And so I did. I had to work around that five second delay on my attacks. I found using anything _straight from the source _was easy as pie (IE using chakra to climb walls). Anything using hand seals - then the delay kicked in. I knew with that little delay it set me back, _however_ maybe I could out think the problem.

First and foremost, this _Konoha Canary_ would take after _the_ Canary. More specifically, the Black Canary. I had the pipes for the high notes, with some focused chakra and a little ingenuity - I could replicate the _Canary Call_. It wasn't nearly as strong as the true Black Canary's move _yet_, but it would work for the time being. I just had to ensure I was taking care of my vocal chords. I started keeping a bag of pineapple slices and juice with me. Best way to keep those vocal chords well hydrated. It also meant my diet couldn't revolve around Naruto's love of junk food any longer (worry not, I've snuck him vegetables when he hasn't been noticing).

And my inspiration didn't stop there. _Gambit _had a special place in my heart and so I _had_ to incorporate him _somehow_. Instead of attaching exploding tags to my kunai (which was a dreadful waste of kunai, by-the-by) I bought a deck of cards and adhered them to the back. My card throwing would need a hand up, but being that I did so enjoy the tricks it was an easy transition. I wasn't dropping cash on expensive kunai, and I could emulate my favored hero. Rather grand turn out, or so I thought.

And _Spiderman _himself - my, my. Sticking to walls was a feat in and of itself, but I knew with his brief spat of using that skill in an offensive manner I was sure I could as well. I only wished I could have his Spider-sense. Now, _that_ would have been something.

And, finally, _Daredevil_. I needed to figure out a way to be able to tell if another ninja was trying to trick me. _Every_ trick had its loophole and any trick, from the right perspective, was as clear as day. I just had to find it.

Daredevil could know just by ear what was and was not by vibration and sound. In addition to this, I had heard of the blind finding out a way to use echolocation to ride bicycles. I was able to pin down _regular _clones. They were easy to spot the difference with a clear ear and a quick whistle, they were similar to a hologram. Just a picture, nothing more. A trick of the eyes, not of the ears. Even substitutions were rather easy too (although they were often used as last second things. Figuring them out didn't have much of a practical use). _However_, the shadow clones….

_Well_.

They were much harder to spot the difference. They were rather solid, all in all. The only difference I could find is that they had no heartbeat. I was able to create one, and investigated it personally. It was a little _strange_ seeing oneself in such a fashion. It was like looking at a living mirror that talked back. They moved, they seemed to breathe and (from what I read) they had their own bit of chakra taken from the users'. I _could_ hear the lack of a heartbeat on a calm day with no battle raging, but I wasn't nearly as proficient as I wished to be. It took longer to tell than I cared to admit.

Since anything super advanced was probably more than I could take, with my arm being as it was - well, I did my hardest to work around it. I would use the simplest of jutsu and just _razzle dazzle _my way around. Guy wasn't gifted in it, near only in taijutsu. I was certain if he could pull it off, I could handle what cards I had been dealt.

Soon, I hoped I could pester Kurenai. See if perhaps I could figure out a way around Genjutsu as well. I heard that Genjutsu manipulated the victims' own chakra against them. Perhaps my blue scar was better than I first imagined. If _I_ had a five second wait - my enemy would as well. With that, I hoped any illusion would be easier to tear it apart because of it (mostly because of the dumbfounded look on their face when the delay kicked in).

Over all, my time was spent in preparation. I was certain everything would be _fine_. Children passed the tests - I was sure I could as well. My only concern was that, because of my unique circumstances I may have higher expectations than the rest. In fact, I was sure of it. And I knew I had to be up to snuff to face other potential threats beyond this.

When I could I ensured I spent time with Naruto and Sasuke. I had to make sure that after I left the two would be able to be there for each other. I think Sasuke knew what I was doing, although he didn't protest when I started going by to pick them up from school on occasion (it helped Naruto's temperament).

That was around when I met Sasuke and Naruto's teacher, Umino Iruka. The man had kind eyes and an easy disposition - when not confronting Naruto's antics. His had been the photo that Naruto skipped over. Naruto just so happened to decide to bring the camera to school and accidentally took a photo while being lectured.

Iruka himself was younger than I by a couple years. He looked to be around Maya's age. He had a long scar across the center of his nose and wore the standard shinobi uniform. He was rather sweet, over all. Sort of like a little brother. _Well,_ what I imagined one would be like that. I hadn't any siblings to know for sure.

I _may_ have paid him a visit to ensure Naruto was being treated well in class after I saw the photo. _I may have_. Thankfully he was kind about the misunderstanding and explained that Naruto had acted out in class and he had been correcting the behavior. I couldn't fault that, as it was his class. I would have second guessed him had it not been for seeing how Naruto and Iruka interacted myself. Naruto may have a rough time with the people of Konoha, but those who truly knew him - _well_, he was well celebrated indeed. I would like to think Sasuke was in that bandwagon, even if he acted otherwise.

_Speaking_ of celebration. It was only now that I learned I had missed little Naruto's birthday. He never told me the day - it had passed back in October of all months. When he told me I realized quickly _when_ it was. Back in early to mid October he had come over to my apartment out of nowhere, in a sour mood. He had been needy but didn't request much save for attention. We had ended up settling on hot chocolate and a movie (_Wreck-It Ralph_ with subtitles. He wasn't a fan of the reading, but it was good for him). He, however, wanted nothing more than to cuddle up and ask about what I remembered about my family. I confess, I was glad that the story was that I remembered nothing. My family life would have been a disappointment to Naruto, him having had none and always wanting one. Truly, in that way were the same (though I was lucky enough to have an Uncle).

Having _missed_ his birthday, and Sasuke's as well as I later found out, I demanded a _Very Merry Unbirthday_ for us all.

"That isn't a real thing. You just made it up." Sasuke grumbled. He really did enjoy calling me out on my nonsense.

"All things were made-up at some point. And it's not your birthday _today, _so therefore it _must_ be your Unbirthday. I do apologize, but I simply do _not_ make the rules." I informed him cheekily. He wasn't able to argue with my logic.

"Exactly, smarty-pants!" Naruto chimed in from behind me. He and I had a grand old time, while Sasuke humored us both. It was a nice reprieve from _everything_. Had it not been for that smile on Sasuke's face near the end of the UnBirthday party I would have thought he _hated_ the idea. He was rather odd like that. He didn't seem like he wanted to be fussed over, but at the same time - he enjoyed it in a way.

When the day _finally _came for the test, I was antsy. Had winter not still been in the process of blowing through, I would have been sure a thunderstorm was rolling in the way my scar was acting up. I didn't know if it was just my nerves or the weather.

Ibiki was overseeing my test. I met him at the Capitol Building. There was a small room set aside for me to take the standardized test. I felt like I was in High School all over again. Me walking in with the teacher's aide who had better things to do than oversee a simple test. He scowled at me in greeting.

"You should laugh more, luv. It would be far scarier." I said to him in greeting. He smothered a smirk, trying to maintain the facade. I practically had him figured out. For all Ibiki's bluster, he had a soft spot. Mind, I never wanted to get much closer to him to find out _more_ as the man was still terrifying, but I had a level of respect for him.

There was a desk there sitting, waiting for me. _Ugh_. I knew I would have missing homework nightmares after _this._ I slid into the seat and took part one of the test. It was _simple_, with all the reading I had done.

It covered the basic, fundamental rules and regulations adhered by all ninja. There was a section on the Seven Classic Maneuvers of War, which I had to describe each in as much detail afforded. I had to then go through some maths, and some theory on Chakra. The history section was _ridiculously detailed_, but I managed (I rather liked the _Will of Fire_, to be honest). It was all relatively simple, but Konoha didn't believe in multiple choice _clearly. _Everything was in paragraph form. I handed in my sheet and waited to take the practical exam. While my test was being graded by someone else, the Hokage walked in and both he and Ibiki oversaw the practical.

I could make two clones by this point, passing inspection. One of them _may_ have mouthed off to Ibiki with a "Far too close, luv. I don't like you like that." I take no responsibility for that one. I haven't a clue _where_ she gets that. She's just s_picy._

I then had to prove I could handle both the transformation technique as well as the substitution. Those skills were blessedly simple compared to the clones. I couldn't tell from either the Hokage Hiruzen or Ibiki how I was doing at all. They remained impassive and unvocal the entire time. It nearly felt like an audition, to be truthful. I nearly felt like any moment they would say _"next"_ and shoo me from the stage.

After all of that I had to wait in another room for them to get back to me with their verdict. It took nearly an hour for them to return.

Hiruzen walked in with Ibiki following him. He handed me a contract and a pen.

"You have passed. All you have to do is sign and you'll have earned your _Hitai-ate._" Hiruzen told me.

"Ah, _well_. IF that's all." I murmured. I picked up the contract and began reading it. I could feel the atmosphere turn awkward and I glanced up. Hiruzen was simply staring at me stunned.  
"I sign nothing unless I read it first."

"You have fought to get to this moment, and you're reading a _contract_." Ibiki grumbled.

"I would rather like to know what law binding document I'm agreeing to." I muttered, continuing to skim the document. I came across a section that _begged_ to be dug into. There was a clause in the contract that was worrying. Should any B rank mission and/or above go unfinished for reasons beyond death or specific circumstances, _problems_ could happen. "May I sleep on it?"

Ibiki's jaw popped open, while Hiruzen's gaze narrowed.

"Yes. You may. " Hiruzen agreed. Ibiki glanced at him, but remained quiet.

"Thank you. Say, 1 pm?" I offered.

"10 am." Hiruzen said in a tone that said there was no room for argument. Less than 24 hours. I bowed my head.  
"Right then. 10 am. My other choice." I said humorously. Hiruzen gave a small smile and left the room, Ibiki trailing after him in silence.

I watched them go, folding the contract up and hiding it in my clothes. I had some digging to do. I left the Capitol, heading straight toward the library - the underappreciated star in _any_ place without internet. Public Records were even more undervalued. I went in deep through the library, finding the court cases. I was thankful that Konoha was a relatively _new_ village (compared to the States history, or worse, British. Imagine trying to find specific court cases _there_ with no internet to narrow it down). Their history was brief, even though they kept it thorough.

The first case of this ever happening was probably _why_ the clause was created. Half of the document was blocked out, indicating sensitive and classified information. However, from the gist of it, a five man group disbanded as half felt it was pointless and caused internal conflict. Because they had no formal agreement to complete the mission there wasn't much that could be done. They were _fired_ in the medieval sense - meaning their stuff was set ablaze and they were ran out from the village. They were probably the first _missing nin _of the village, as well.

The next was after the clause was created. Ahh… another ninja wasn't able to complete his mission- there were no specifics, clearly highly classified as well, from the sound of things he was a _very_ bad ninja. He had been leaking personal intel to other villages and couldn't complete his mission as he read from the scrolls he swore he wouldn't - to pass on information to the enemy. The name even was blacked out. He was ceremoniously put to death for his failure and betrayal.

And then a name appeared that I never thought I'd see. That I never wished to see.

_Hatake. _

I snapped the file shut. _No._ I thought of Silver, knowing that was his family name. Was it him? It was clearly his clan. Who could it have been? A cousin? Brother? A grandfather? Perhaps someone deeper in Konoha's past. Chronologically speaking, that was unlikely. I remembered again what Maya had told me, how tragic Silver's past had been. _Maybe_ it was him? Perhaps that was why he was so odd. Maybe he wasn't able to complete a mission and the Village took it out on him?

No.

That didn't mesh well with how he was, how I saw him. He didn't act like a man scorned by his village. From what I saw, the village seemed to adore him. No, he carried a burden but I didn't think it was that.

It was something else.

_But_ \- that didn't solve the problem at hand. I could ignore this file and leave this trail undiscovered. However, I needed to know what I was agreeing to. The clause was there, and I wanted to see what standard they were setting me to. If I didn't _see_, I would never know. I let out a deep sigh and hesitantly opened the file. I would have to make it up to the man somehow. I was poking around in his personal business, even if it _was_ public records.

_Konoha V. Hatake Sakumo_

I breathed in deep to steady myself. At least it wasn't _Kakashi_. I pushed myself on, and continued to read.

The man in question had failed to complete his mission because he prioritized the lives of his teammates over that of the mission. _This_ one - this was the kind of case I had been looking for. The odd one out. The one that didn't make sense. I dug in, looking for anything I could on the case.

They did the man dirty. From the records I found of the man, he was astonishing. He was everything a Shinobi should be. _However_, the moment he failed the mission, prioritizing the life of his teammate over the mission he lost _everything_. I even saw that they tried to take away his home, his finances to cover the loss of the mission and his _Hitai-ate_. Had it not been for the Hokage stepping in and absolving the case Sakumo would have lost it all. Hiruzen himself cited _the Will of Fire, _that Sakumo had tried to abide by that standard when looking out for the best interest of his fellow Shinobi, even though the mission was of grave importance. I knew from how the village treated both Sasuke and Naruto, that probably was the least of Sakumo's worries. He probably was an outcast from then on out.

I should have stopped my search there. I wish I had, but my curiosity wasn't sated. I had to find out what happened to the man. I had hoped that he was still around, kicking and breathing. Unfortunately, there was never a change of address under Sakumo's name, and the home no longer was owned by him nor any family member. This was never a good sign. In fact, it looked like the building was sold by Kakashi ten years later. His trail in public records went cold, and I would have to go elsewhere for the information.

My search _may_ have led to the private records at the hospital. I _may_ have had to sneak in and unlock a couple of doors. I may have _accidentally_ taken my lockpicking tools with me. I _may _have. The trip there was uneventful and ordinary. The trick to getting into anywhere? Act like you belong. Pretend you know where you're going and quite bored of it all, even if you have no clue. If you're clever, _well, _you'll figure it out. The files were located deep within the basement of the hospital. The room was dark and a little damp, smelling of mildew. Instead of using the lights I used my phone flashlight. I didn't need passer-bys knowing I was here.

I found the certificate of his death, months after the case was absolved. He had taken his own life via seppuku and found - _oh_. _Oh no._

He had been found by the sole survivor of his clan and only son; _Kakashi. _Said son was barely _five_ when this happened. Suddenly, I felt like an absolute twat for giving Silver that earworm and ignoring him. How _petty_ could I be?

I remembered Naruto's comment about wondering if I would throw things at him and my gut churned. Had Kakashi-? Suddenly I couldn't _not_ look. I was at the hospital. The information was inches from my fingertips. I would be ashamed of myself but I had to know. My curiosity was peaked and I had to look into it.

Overall, the man's record was clear. Since he was 12 he was often in for chakra exhaustion, broken bones, deep cuts - all sorts of things. I ignored that portion. It wasn't relevant to what I wanted to know and he deserved that much. I already felt like a heel for digging _this_ far into this. What I was looking for was before then. There really wasn't anything before this _except_ for around the time his father went through his event: Kakashi had checked himself in with explicit instruction to not tell his father he was there. He said he had fallen, but the practitioner notes state they suspected it was a rock or stone (the cut was jagged) of some kind that struck him in the head. The theory was that a stone was thrown at him as there was no way Kakashi could have fallen onto a stone and hit the top of his head. He needed stitches. Seven, in fact.

None of it sat well with me. What happened to Sakumo, as well as what Kakashi went through at such a young age - and my nosiness. Mostly it was my nosiness that bothered me.

It was late by the time I left the hospital. I had maybe an hour before the flower shop closed. I raced in, seeing Inoichi at the register. I didn't explain myself when I bought a bouquet of Iris'. I picked it up, paid and left.

_Courage, wisdom and admiration. _I barely knew what I was doing. I couldn't understand why I was doing what I was doing.

It was a pity that I couldn't have met the man myself. He sounded like the good sort, even if I didn't get along with his son. It was too bad. I didn't know what brought me to the graveyard to place flowers at his gravesite. I could have done _anything else_ but I couldn't stop myself. I found his grave, off to the side. He was buried beside his wife. It looked clean but clearly hadn't been visited for a time. There were no flowers, no markers besides the gravestone - it was as if he was some long forgotten family member lost to time. And yet he died a little more than fifteen years ago. I nearly bet it hadn't been visited for nearly as long as it stood there. There was just something so… quiet, so isolating there that made me wonder if Sil- if Kakashi had ever stepped foot there before his father's grave.

I set the flowers down, unsure of what to do. Should I say something? Perhaps - it was rude otherwise. I pushed my hair out of my face (it was getting longer, I would have to get it cut soon) and tried to think of anything to even _say_. '_Hello, Mr. Hatake - your son and I don't get along but I think you're quite grand?'_ That wouldn't work. How rude would it be to go to a mans' grave and complain about his son of all things? Especially a son that I was begrudgingly seeing in a new light. No - best to keep it kind.

"You don't know me. I don't know you. But I found out about what happened today. It was right garbage what was done to you. Sometimes you have to make the hard call. You had the courage to do it - it shouldn't have come down how it did. I'm sorry, for what it's worth." I paused for a moment, debating about leaving before I stopped. "I have it on good authority your son is a man among men. I don't know him well personally, but from what I hear you have every reason to be proud."

And that was enough soul baring for me. I turned right around and left the silent graveyard. I don't think I ever felt so uncomfortable and childish at the same time. My being rude to Kakashi was almost second nature at this point. Mind, he did start some of it - I continued it. I probably should have just let it go and moved on. Instead I let him get a rise out of me and I just had to get even. _Truly_, it wasn't as if he were the first person to threaten my life. And then I found out about _that_. I didn't know if I had it in me to look him in the eye after this.

Was it fair of me to be hard on myself now knowing what I knew? I did just go through his files and his father's because of curiosity. Because I needed to know what had happened, and because _his_ file was so close I delved in anyway. I shouldn't have looked into his medical file. Or his father's. I wasn't too thrilled with myself after that.

As I was heading home, I passed him as he was going to the graveyard himself. I kept my head down and eyes forward. We were nothing but ships passing in the night.

Over all, Konoha didn't enforce that clause often. When it was used - it was fair. When it wasn't, the Hokage stepped in and mediated. However, from Sakumo's case, the village itself had seemed to treat _him_ like I saw them treat Naruto. Probably worse, as the man chose to take his own life trying to gain back the honor he lost.

_That_ was why Kakashi acted as he had when I mentioned Sasuke living in the very place his family was killed in. He knew _very_ well what Sasuke was going through. And he knew _very_ well what I was doing for the last Uchiha as well. I briefly wondered if Kakashi had _anyone_ to step in for _him_. I idly recalled the chat with Kurenai, Asuma and Guy and I doubted it strongly. He lost more after that, I was sure of it. From the way the man held himself, the fake smiles - all of it. It spoke of a life of pain.

But, after all he had gone through? I wasn't going to be the one to step in for him. I couldn't. If I _did_ \- _well_, I didn't know. I just knew it wasn't an option. We didn't get along; _end of. _He had Guy and the contests. It wasn't my job to adopt all the orphans of Konoha, or anyone with a hard life. I had my hands full with two of them. And, he was clearly older than I - far more experienced in the profession I was stepping into. How could I even begin to help _him? _Why would I? How could I?

It was best if things were kept as they were. Meaning: _nothing_. We would be at best simply tolerant co-workers working on separate sides of Konoha. At worst? _Distant_.

I was planning on leaving. I couldn't befriend a man who had lost so much so young, and expect he would be okay with losing another ; even if it was only a friend. It was hard enough to expect Naruto and Sasuke to be okay with it. I couldn't do that to another person. It was best if I stayed away. It was best for him too. From the appearance of things, he wasn't a fan of mine either.

The night passed as slow as molasses sliding across ice. I barely slept, thinking about the mess I had found myself in. The Hatake case bled into the friendship with Sasuke and Naruto and the potential heartbreak I was leading them into. Those thoughts ran right to how my friends and family were handling life at home. By six am I had barely slept and I knew that I had already chosen my path far before now. I would continue to see it through. 10 am didn't come soon enough.

I arrived with the signed contract at 10 am on the dot. I had thought I would see only the Hokage but instead I was welcomed into a different room. The Hokage was there sitting at a long table with two other elders with him on either side. My signed contract was delivered to him from another unknown ninja. I glanced around and found Inoichi as well as Ibiki standing there on the other side. _Interesting_. I wondered what was going on. Did they know about…? Potentially. But it didn't matter. They were ninja. The information was there. It wasn't like they sealed it in a way I _couldn't_ get at it.

I crossed my arms and waited for the proverbial firing squad.

"The precedence you are setting has made the council a little uncomfortable. Before announcing the team you have been assigned to, they wanted to meet with you and ensure this was best all around." Hokage Hiruzen said. His voice was firm, and hands were folded neatly before him. "Walker Tami, this is Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura."

"_Uncomfortable_ is a strong word, Hiruzen. I only want to make sure that we haven't invited a spy among us. You say Jiraiya found her?" Homura said, his gaze flickering to me and back to Hiruzen. He was an older man who wore glasses. His hair was a spiky mess, while his beard was near perfect.

"She was a part of his network. She's helped Konoha in ways I cannot express." Hiruzen explained. It was fascinating, watching him dance around the truth.

"And how do we know she's not a spy?" Koharu asked.

"If she was a spy, I would have caught it by now. She's earnest - her only wish is to find her family. She's promised to help while she's here." Inoichi explained.

The council turned to Ibiki.  
"And your estimation of her?" the man asked.

"She's mouthy and a handful." Ibiki said sharply.

_Thanks_. I thought with a frown. And here I thought Ibiki liked me. _Ah well._ It was then when he continued on.

"But she's trustworthy. Her loyalty runs deep and I have yet to see her give up on a task given. I have continued to see her be able to adapt to almost any situation given. Her memory, despite its failure on the obvious, is the best I've seen in a long time and she can deduce people in a way that few can. She's an asset."

The older woman leaned forward, watching me carefully.

"And what if her family turns out to be enemies of Konohagakure?" She asked. The room turned to look at me, and I could feel a chill in the air. _Ah_. Fair question. Only three in the room knew it was impossible. However, the two council members didn't. I could see the Hokage getting ready to say something, but I felt it was time to prove myself to them. It was time to step up to the plate, as it were.

"I couldn't even find my family on my own. I'm rather sure they're far away enough that there's little connection between Konohagakure and them. Potentially, should that be the case - perhaps this would be a connection to a new ally."

"And if they were enemies?"

"Konohagakure stepped in for me when they could have otherwise left me in the middle of nowhere. They could have taken an easier route and they didn't. I'm not about to forsake that." I answered honestly. The two council members appeared appeased.

Homura turned to Hiruzen and asked, "She worked with Jiraiya then? How good is she at retrieving information?"

"Well, you should ask _her_ that. She put herself on a mission _yesterday._" Hiruzen smirked at me. I shifted nervously. That was not what I wanted to hear.

"Ah. _Well_." I cleared my throat and tried not to fidget.

"She visited both the Library and Hospital archives. Not a soul recalled her being there, besides the librarian who knows her. Nothing out of place after she left. She aroused no suspicion, surprisingly. None of the nurses could pick her out in a photo lineup. Had it not been for our eye on her, no one would have known she had been there." Ibiki offered with a predatory grin.

"And what _were_ you looking for?" Homura asked, his gaze narrowing.

"_I_ was investigating court cases regarding some clauses in the contract I signed. I sign nothing unless I fully understand what I'm agreeing to." I defended, standing at my full height. I didn't know how this would go down. Were they upset with me, or...?

"And what did you think about how we handle business?" Koharu asked, she stared down at me as if daring me to question her judgement.

"Fair." I said, and thought_, among other things._

I was sure if I dug deeper I would find things I didn't like. _Every_ country had their sordid tales. I was certain a ninja village had their fair share.

Hiruzen, Koharu and Homura traded looks. Koharu was the first to break.  
"I see what you mean. To simply place her in a simple Genin team would be a waste of talent. None of the other Genin would be at her level. Her skills are already specialized. It would be a shame to leave them unused." She murmured.

"How close is she to Chunin level?" Homura asked Ibiki. I felt like I was under a microscope and scientists were talking about my potential to be the latest cure.

"From what I've witnessed, she's close. The only thing stopping her is experience in battle. Once she's seasoned she should pass with _flying colors._" Ibiki said.

What _were_ they talking about? Why wouldn't I end up in a team? I did my best to keep my feet planted and ensured that I wouldn't fidget. I didn't need them knowing I was beginning to feel uneasy. Something felt wrong. I had a feeling I would be getting news I didn't like.

"I think you're right, Hiruzen. He _would_ be the best choice to team her up with. It would be putting the best of both worlds together. His skill in battle and her ability to gather information on the enemy. He's shown exemplary loyalty and ability to and for the village. If she ever does become a threat to us, he would be able to deal with it as well." Homura said.

_Please be talking about Guy._ I mentally begged. I knew Guy didn't have a mean bone in his body, but I had hope he had _something_. Maybe it was Asuma? I hoped so. Perhaps another ninja who I didn't know? I _really_ hoped so. _Please_ be talking about another ninja who I didn't know.

"I agree." Koharu said with a nod.

Hiruzen nodded, and regarded both Inoichi and Ibiki. "You may go. Please notify Kakashi it's time to enter."

_Shite._

Did it _have_ to be _him!?_ I did my best to keep my face impassive as the two men left, and the silver-haired man walked in and stood beside me. He stood on my right, so his covered eye was closest to me. His hands were firmly in his pockets like always. From the set of his shoulders and stance I could near bet he wasn't a fan of this situation either. _Grand_.

"I strongly believe that you both can learn a lot from each other." Hiruzen began, glancing between the both of us. His gaze leveled at me as if daring an outburst. "This isn't our normal procedure. However, Tami - your situation has been anything _but_ normal. It would be a shame to end that pattern. Especially when you already are so skilled. I expect _both_ of you to behave as the professionals you are. Tami, as soon as Kakashi sees that you are prepared you will be entering the Chunin exams. Kakashi, until a new team has passed your test or she has found her way home - Tami will be working with you."

"Of course." Came Kakashi's reply. I simply remained quiet. I didn't think I could talk without making a fool out of myself. Best to keep them guessing on that. I cleared my throat and bowed my head in response.

"We'll assign your mission tomorrow. Until then, I suggest you both get comfortable with the idea of working together." Hiruzen said. I felt that was when we were about to be dismissed but Kakashi seemed to have another idea.

"I do have a request. Since she's a Genin, it would be a shame for her to miss out on all the experience the others gained by completing D-ranked missions. I would hate for her to miss out." Kakashi said smoothly.

I nearly wanted to roll my eyes. A case was a case - what care had I of its contents?

"He is right. It wouldn't be fair." Koharu murmured. Hiruzen nodded solemnly.  
"We'll take it under consideration."

With that we were dismissed and I was handed my headband with little ceremony. Kakashi and I walked out. I was so stiff and uncomfortable I didn't even know what to say. Kakashi quietly told me we would meet at a bridge at 7am to go and get the mission tomorrow. Other than that, he left all the while pulling a book from his back pocket to read as he went. It looked like it was _Icha Icha_ _Paradise._

_Great_.

* * *

AN: So I've been going through this part of the story _over and over and over_ again. I'm kind of glad it's over. Every time I wanted to put her in a Genin team it just didn't seem to _fit_ so I figured I would just go with my gut. If nothing else, this is a fanfic I'm writing for fun. If it doesn't work it's not the end of the world. Speaking of getting things wrong, I do have a couple things I need to change. _Nothing major_, just character ages. I'm aging them up a year because otherwise the story doesn't fit. :\ So Naruto will be 9 at the beginning of the story instead of 8, and Tami is 21 (I thought she should be 22, but that didn't fit and so I changed it to 20.. and now she's 21. Fun times you guys!). The timeline I had roughly plotted out wasn't working so I have to tweak it. D: It doesn't change anything except for make things make more sense to me. Oh well.

Thank you to everyone who is following this story and favorited it and left a review. You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was mostly Tami chattering to you. She's interesting, at least :P

Next chapter we'll be jumping into Kakashi and Tami shenanigans. They aren't going to get along right away, even though Tami does pity him right now. It doesn't mean her anger has been sated in any way lol  
Hope to see you all again soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Sparks 9

"Politeness is the poison of collaboration." – Edwin Land

* * *

_A Month Ago_

* * *

Kakashi stood before the Hokage in silence. He had a strange feeling about the meeting they were having. It wasn't often Hiruzen was quiet like this. The last time it had happened, he was released from the Anbu. He had a feeling it was going to be another life changing day for him. He wasn't looking forward to it.

"_Recently_ I came across _news_…" Hiruzen began softly. The older man was running his fingers across his knuckles in a calming manner. Something had been on the Hokage's mind for awhile. "It's gotten me to thinking. It's made me wonder if the choices I have made have been the best."

Kakashi remained silent; while he may have questioned the Hokage at one point, his mind was changed - was this why he was there?

"Kakashi you have… you have been on a long path getting to this point. You have dealt with every disadvantage thrown your way with poise. And only recently was it brought to my attention that perhaps it has been trying for you."

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. He really didn't care for the way this conversation was going. He preferred to avoid this kind of attention. He hadn't wanted it for _years_.

Hiruzen fell quiet for a moment, his thumb still worrying his knuckles.

"The news that I have gotten, _well_, it's changed my perspective on some things. On far too many things. You have been one of my most trusted Shinobi." Hiruzen finally looked Kakashi in the eye, "Only now have I realized….I think it's time for change. I'm assigning you a partner."

Kakashi fought the urge to grumble. He had worked in teams, and certain partnerships. He had hoped that once he stepped into the teaching role he would have at least some choice (AKA those who could pass his test), but it looked like that was taken from him too.

"What do you think of Walker Tami?" Hiruzen asked. Kakashi was glad his mask hid his grimace.

"She doesn't like me." Kakashi kept it simple. It was the truth. Maybe he could change his mind?  
"That isn't what I asked." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi shifted to get more comfortable. No, he wasn't going to be able to change his mind. Not this time.

"She's emotional. She cares far too much, and she's jumpy. I don't think she'll make a good kunoichi." He evaluated her coldly.  
"Are you sure she doesn't like you? Because it seems you share the sentiment." Hiruzen asked in amusement. "Is there anything else?"

Kakashi let out a deep sigh. "She's committed to her goals. Although she's stubborn, she's smart."

"She will be earning her _Hitai-ate _very soon. While her skills as a kunoichi require cultivation she has shown discipline seen in only a very few. She has skills outside of what we teach. I think you both can learn quite a bit from each other." Hiruzen stated. Kakashi turned his face; he doubted he could learn anything from the woman besides annoying someone else.

"Does she know yet?" Kakashi asked.

"No. I don't think her knowing now will bring anything good." Hiruzen said. Kakashi agreed silently.

"I'll have to consult the council, but I thought you should know of my intention. You have proven yourself to be capable of a great many things. I have high expectations of you."

Kakashi fought back the urge to cringe. That was something he didn't want. _No expectations_ was what he liked to aim for besides what he expected of himself.

He hoped that something would change. However a month later proved him wrong. He was now partnered with a Genin. An inexperienced Genin who knew _far_ too little. At least a Konoha civilian knew enough to live by their standards. He was saddled with a wild card.

* * *

_Presently_

* * *

The idea of working with Kakashi was… unsettling. Especially with what I found out last night. While it helped humanize the man I had already decided to keep my distance. And in _one_ swift movement, all my plans were thwarted by a well meaning dictator. _Lovely. _

Ah well. It meant little to nothing. It wasn't like Kakashi was suddenly going to want to have sleepovers and braid each others' hair while we eat out of a pint of _Ben and Jerry's_. It would be fine. Certainly, it would be fine. I carried on with my day, walking the streets in a daze. I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself until tomorrow. I almost wished they would have given us a case file _today_. It would have given me something to do while wandering the streets. I was certain D-ranked missions were the simplest of the lot. Probably odd jobs and the like. At least it wouldn't be _Missing Children_ or finding long lost parents who ran off in the middle of the night. I hated those cases - especially when they turned south. Uncle hated them too, there was a sour look on his face for days after. I would have to hide the alcohol - he enjoyed the occasional beer but on those days he tended to dive into whiskey.

I pulled out the headband from my coat pocket to examine it. All of this work for this little piece of metal and fabric. It was fascinating how that little piece of metal was what told everyone what I earned. It was sort of like a badge, in a way. While I was staring at the little piece of metal I heard a gasp near me.  
"Tami! You earned your _Hitai-ate!"_ Guy gushed, running up to me in a way only he could. "This is amazing! Your goal is nearly complete!"

_Good gracious. _

Only Guy could be _that _excited about this. While it was exciting, it had little impact on my goal at large. I had to be able to _leave_ the Village to find the jutsus to return home. While Jiraiya would be a help, I knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to divert _much_ attention to it like I could. If those Missing Nin could figure it out - _well_, I was certain I could too.

"I did indeed. I just got it this morning." I explained, trying not to let his over-enthusiastic attitude throw me off. He was just always so _on_.

"That's wonderful news! I knew your youthful spirit would send you forward to achieve your dreams!" He carried on. I didn't even know how to respond to _that_.

"Ah - _well_." I puttered, but he paid no mind.

"Have you been placed in a team yet?" He asked.

"_Ah_, of sorts." I began, pushing my hair from my face nervously. "They teamed me up with Kakashi of all people."

Guy's face fell. A second later he crumbled into the ground. Five minutes later, I found out that Guy had been trying to partner with Kakashi for _years _between anguished sobs and general unhappiness.  
"I can't believe it." He wailed. I awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. I didn't even know where to begin on comforting a man who sparkled when he spoke. Maybe _youthful Spring-y _something? Ah - better not. Instead _I tried _humor, hoping he would be simple to cheer.

"Between you and me, I'm rather sure he wouldn't even notice if you arrived in a blond wig, luv. Might even prefer it." I joked playfully. Guy suddenly snapped up and turned to me with fire in his eyes. He nodded seriously, thanked me, and raced off.

I stared after him gobsmacked. I will _never_ understand Guy. Ever. I hoped he wasn't about to do what I thought he would do.

Instead I carried on towards the Academy for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto would _love_ to see the headband. I hoped it would encourage him further. Sasuke was doing well in school but Naruto struggled. Understandably, considering everything Naruto was dealing with it was harder for him to focus in school. I would do more, _but_ it might not be for the best.

I waited outside for them to be released, sitting on the lone swing as I stared at the building. Parents were arriving, some giving me the evil eye. I would wink playfully or send a cheerful wave their way. If they wanted to be petty, that was _their_ problem and not mine.

My wait didn't last long as I soon saw the doors open and kids running from the school. Naruto was nearly the first to leave while Sasuke was among the _pack_ so to speak. Naruto ran straight for me, jumping right into my arms.  
"Tami-chan! You're here!" He shouted loudly. The parents behind him glowered our way. "I like it when you come."

"Mmm - it's rather good to see you too. Learn much in school today?" I asked politely.

"Nope. It was boring." Naruto told me with a disgusted look on his face. I with-held a sigh. In any world a child would find school _boring_. Even if it was Ninja School. It was sad, overall.

Sasuke leisurely walked up to us, a hand in his pocket.

"Tami." He said cordially.

"Sasuke." I replied. I then grinned mischievously at him, "Your hair is looking _far_ too perfect right now; it would be a shame if someone came to mess it up."

His nose scrunched up, and his free hand went right to his hair as if to protect it from me. I bit back a chuckle.

"Guess what, my lovelies?" I knelt down in front of them, a wide grin on my face.

"Ramen?" Naruto guessed.

"No~ guess again."

"You earned your _Hitai-ate._" Sasuke murmured, his gaze flicked up to me in shock. My grin answered his guess and Naruto gasped.

"Wha-?! No way!" He shouted, "Lemme see, lemme see!"

I pulled the headband from my pocket and Naruto _ooed_ and _awed_ over it. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but didn't comment.

"I'm gonna get _mine_ this spring! Just you watch!" Naruto shouted in excitement.  
"Stupid, you can't even perform any jutsus." Sasuke grumbled. I shot him a look and he turned his face away.  
"Tami got hers! I wanna get mine! Then we can be on the same team!" Naruto shouted.  
"Methinks that isn't how it works, lovely." I told him sympathetically.

"The Hokage picks teams." Sasuke said. I found that out myself _just_ that morning. I nodded in exasperation, remembering my new _partner._

"Well, then when I'm Hokage I'll put Tami on my team!" Naruto said, determination flaring in his eyes. I laughed awkwardly - unless Naruto spontaneously became Hokage in a week I doubted that would happen. I planned to be gone _far_ before Naruto even reached the age of maturity let alone the level he was talking about. Sasuke's gaze flickered to mine, and a frown appeared on his face.

"When you're Hokage, you won't _need_ a team." I told him but I could see in Naruto's eyes he wasn't budging on the idea. He crossed his arms stubbornly and stared up at me, his bottom lip protruding.  
"_Well_, shall we celebrate?" I asked them, a grin on my face. I could see Naruto gearing up with a shout but I cut him off. "_Anything_ but ramen."

He pouted at me.

"We have ramen nearly every time we hang out, my love. Something else will do you good." I told him but still the pout wouldn't leave. Sasuke rolled his eyes and I was nearly with him there.

"Well, o' genius - you've any suggestions?" I asked playfully. Sasuke just shrugged.

I let out a deep sigh. "Alright. Ramen it is."

Naruto let out a deep, bellowing cheer. Sasuke gave a small smile and I gave a weak grin myself. One would have thought it was _Naruto_ who was celebrating.

Later that night, after everything was all said and done (and after I quit my job. I wouldn't need it now that I was a ninja) I arrived home but found the light was on. I gripped my pepper spray closely, more out of habit than need. I pushed into my apartment and found the intruder.

The Hokage himself.

He had welcomed himself into my home, into my cupboards and into my personal stash of tea. He had a steaming cup in his hand as I walked onto the scene. He sat at my kitchen table with my favorite kettle before him.

"_Well_." I began, "It isn't every day you find the intruder has made himself home."  
"I figured you wouldn't mind." Hiruzen said, a small smile formed on his face. "I thought you would like to talk."

"Among other things." I said drily. He gestured to the chair across from him and I took my seat.

"I hope you like Valerian root tea." He murmured. I didn't mind it - it was tea. I poured myself a cup and watched him over the rim.  
"I can guess what you've been wondering." Hiruzen began.

"Mmm - I've been wondering a great many things. Mostly whether or not Kakashi will kill me in my sleep - but that's neither here nor there." I countered.

"He will do no such thing." Hiruzen told me firmly.

"Well, with how irritating he is I am rather concerned _I'll_ kill _him_ in _his _sleep." I tried again. Hiruzen chuckled, knowing I was teasing.

"You don't have the skill." He replied, humor danced in his eyes.  
"Mmm - _well_, with those concerns out of the way methinks the only one left is, _why?"_ I asked finally.

He nodded, staring at the cup in his hands as if it held the world's answers.

"Do you know he becomes Hokage?" He asked.

"I vaguely remember him wearing the hat." I affirmed.

"Kakashi, as he is, isn't enough to become Hokage. He's a fractured man. Just like Naruto. _Just_ _like_ Sasuke." Hiruzen said. "He needs to be stronger. He needs to be able to become more than he is. I want him to be well prepared for the role. We've seen what happens when he's not prepared for teaching."

"And you think, _what_? I'm just some magical pixie who'll grant wishes?" I scoffed. "The man hates me. He threatened my life and he's been nothing but a right terror since."

"How is he different from Naruto painting the streets and terrorizing the civilians?" Hiruzen asked.  
"_Well_, Naruto's adorable, _so _there's that."

"I hear Kakashi was well liked in school. Your roommate liked him well enough as well." Hiruzen said, humor laced his voice.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." I said drily. Hiruzen laughed softly, placing his cup down.

"When Kakashi assumes the role over Team Seven, he does _not_ do well enough as he was. Under his leadership, someone _very _close to you breaks away from Konoha and deserts the village."

"Naruto?" I asked. I knew he was on Kakashi's team.

"No. Sasuke." Hiruzen said. I stared in shock. I hadn't even realized Sasuke _was_ a part of the show like that. Now that I thought about it, I did remember a little boy with black hair and dark eyes working with Naruto. _Ah_. I hadn't realized at all.

"Sasuke leaves? _Why?"_ I asked. Hiruzen shook his head.  
"It doesn't matter. What is important is that Sasuke abandons his friends and village. I am hoping that you, _here, _helping all three of them will change the course for the better." Hiruzen said. I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to put the pieces together.  
"And you want me to, _what?_ Be his friend? His therapist? The man needs one. I read what he went through, by-the-by. And he's clearly gone through _worse_. The man wears it like an anchor." I grumbled.

"I want you to be you. I believe you will be able to talk him out of whatever he's gotten himself into. I think _you_ will be able to pull him out." Hiruzen explained. I scoffed.

"Based on what?"

"Based on the fact that Tsunade gave Jiraiya a chance because _you_ spoke to her." Hiruzen said. The way he stared at me - it was as if he saw far more than I truly was. I turned away.  
"Listen, luv, as nice as that sounds I can't be that for him. I won't. I've things I need to do. The last thing that man needs is a friend who leaves him the moment she has the chance."

"And _yet_ here you are, doing the same to Naruto and Sasuke." Hiruzen countered.

"They'll have each other." I defended my choice.

"Perhaps." Hiruzen let out a sigh, "It doesn't matter now. You're partners. I suppose you'll just have to keep that mindset."

I frowned at him. I knew what he was doing. He was hoping that I would change my mind. Over all that wasn't a bad call. It would be difficult working that closely to the man and continuing to see him as a problem as well as trying to work _with _him. _Difficult_ but not impossible.

"I suppose so." I agreed, placing my cup down. "Is there any _other_ problems you'd like me to clean up?"

I probably shouldn't use that attitude with the Hokage but I couldn't help it. I felt like he was taking advantage of my character. As if it were up to me to fix the issues Konoha had. _That_ wasn't my job.

"Your tone, for one." He answered drily.

"Mm." I hummed.

He was quiet for a moment before finally speaking up.

"If it comes down to it, you are free to tell Kakashi the truth about your arrival. He's been one of my most trusted men. I believe he will do alright knowing this." Hiruzen said calmly. I made a face.

"And _why _would I want to tell him? The only reason would be-" I cut myself off and frowned at Hiruzen. "Oh, _no. That_ isn't going to happen."

"Stranger things have happened."

"Methinks gravity would stop working before _that_ happens." I grumbled.

"You may be surprised. But it doesn't matter. I hope you'll reconsider and stay with us."

"Is that what this is about?" I asked. The look on his face told me it was so. I scowled and turned away. _Grand._

"I have a home." I said firmly.

"And you have a home in Konoha too." Hiruzen remarked.

"I've already made my choice." I continued.

"So you have." He murmured.

"To even think that… _that_, I -" I stopped, suddenly flustered. I didn't even know where to continue with that.

"Well, that's all there is to it, then isn't it?"

Hiruzen hummed and stood. He regarded me silently before he left. I should have been a better host and seen him to the door but I wasn't.

I would have thought the Hokage would be the last of my late night visitors but a knock at my window alerted me to the otherwise. I thought it was just a bird at first until the knocking persisted. I looked and found the Anbu Owl crouched outside my kitchen window. I made a full stop, staring at the masked man on the other side of the glass. As I was aware of his presence he simply let himself in almost like he owned the place. I scowled at him.  
"You do know that doors exist?" I pointed behind me to my front door.

"What is a window but a more convenient door?" He countered. _Oh_, everybody suddenly had a sense of humor today.

I hadn't seen Owl in well over a month. I figured he all but forgot about me. Maybe some fair maiden kissed his mask and he swept her off her feet. _Probably _not, but one could hope. For his sake, I hoped he would get it.

"I heard the news." He said.  
"Oh! Yes. The headband." I retrieved it, showing him.

"You should be wearing that."

"Ah? Is that so?" I asked, staring at the headband in question.

"It's disrespectful not to. It shows pride in one's village. Taking it off or having it taken from you is just as dishonorable."

"_Well_, I suppose mistakes happen once for reason. I do so suppose if you don't tell anyone, I certainly won't." I said, unsure of where to put the headband. I tied it around my wrist, unsure of where it's final placement would be. Guy wore his as a belt (I fancied he would make a marvelous wrestler at the WWE some days), Kakashi turned himself into a cyclops with his, and I saw one man who wore his backwards on his head. The standard wear was the forehead but I would have to see what I could pluck up.

Owl watched me in silence until he was satisfied.

"It wasn't your headband that brought me here." He said.  
"Oh? Miss the company, then?"

"I heard about your partnership with Hatake." He said suddenly.

"Ah, _well_." I puttered and gave a small shrug. "Worse has happened. I'm sure I'll survive."

Owl turned away, crossing his arms across his chest. _Now that_ I didn't expect from him. Most assumed crossing one's arms was a sign of stubbornness. It wasn't. It was a self comforting gesture. It was one I had never seen Owl exhibit.

"I need to talk to you about that." He said softly. "Kakashi was Anbu. For good reason."

I remembered what Owl had told me so many months ago - Anbu didn't make good friends. Just that little bit of information helped me know who this man was.

I paused, and gestured to the table.  
"I have some tea if you'd like a moment. You look like you need it."

He didn't say a thing but sat down in the chair that the Hokage had sat in not too long ago. I prepared the tea, and soon enough it was ready for us both. I never did see him take a sip but the liquid was slowly vanishing. I did wonder if I would ever get to that level of speed before going home. Probably not.

"So - Hatake's my partner." I prompted.

"I found out an hour ago." Owl said, staring into his teacup. "Tami, he isn't safe."  
"Because the man _screams_ security."

"I mean, safe for _you_."

"And that means?" I questioned.

"You believe the best in people. Even when they don't deserve it. _I_ don't deserve it. But he deserves it even less." Owl confessed. I didn't care for the way he was talking about himself but I left it be.

"Start from the top, then. I may hope for the best with people but I'm far from naive." I told him.

"He's a _genius_ in battle. Tami, he graduated when he was five. _After_ not being in school for a _year_. He made Chunin a year after, and by the time most graduated the Academy he was Jounin. He has a history."

"Most do." I murmured. "But do go on."

I shouldn't be listening to idle gossip but now it had a purpose. I was working with an enigma. I would need to know these things. Be it my safety or others.

"He's - he was a legend, Tami. I've watched him rip through people in ways that would sicken you."

"He was Anbu. I imagine you've done some things that would terrify me as well." I murmured.

"He's called the _friend-killer_." Owl said suddenly. I chill went up my spine.  
"_Ah_. Well.…" I turned away. Suddenly I didn't feel so bad about pranking him anymore.

"He killed his friend and a whole slew of other ninja. Enemy ninja _but_ no one had ever seen anything like it. It was a massacre. He just snapped. He swore he doesn't remember _but_ I've seen what he can do." He said finally. It took a moment for me to gather my thoughts. According to Hiruzen the man was a hurting pup. Owl had a different idea. I didn't know who to believe at this point.

"What brought this on?" I asked softly. I looked over to Owl who turned away.

"I overheard him asking Ibiki about you."

_Ah_, so he wasn't the only one getting inside information. I did wonder what Ibiki was telling him, but I didn't care in the end. None of the important stuff would Ibiki share.

"And what brought your _concern_ on? I know your feelings about informants." I asked. Owl fell quiet. I almost thought he wouldn't answer.

"You remind me of my sister." He said quietly. "She's dead."

I opened my jaw to respond but couldn't get a word out. Instead I reached over and patted his hand.  
"You don't worry about a thing. I'm far too stubborn to die, luv. And, _besides_, should he wish it there's a _long_ line he'll have to enter to even try." I told him humorously. I could hear him chuckle softly behind the mask.

Owl didn't stay much longer after. He left the same way he entered - through the window. It _must_ be a ninja thing. They were interesting over all. And dangerous. I knew, at some level, Kakashi was dangerous - but for Owl to be as unsettled as he was. _Well_. That was a new level for _me._

I would have to put Kakashi to the test in some capacity before trusting him at any length. I would have to play it by ear. I was working with a genius. Someone far quicker than Sasuke. The question was: what kind of man _was_ Kakashi? A _Sherlock_ or a _Moriarty? _Maybe even _The Doctor_? Time would tell.

The next morning came the very next piece of the puzzle named _Hatake Kakashi_. I arrived at the bridge at 9 am - just as he had requested _yesterday_. I was ready, my headband in place in the only spot I thought it fit well (my forehead). And there was _nothing_ here. No one-eyed man with fake smiles with a penchant for the irritating. He wasn't there. I entertained the idea that perhaps he was _hiding_ somewhere nearby but there _was nothing_. A quick whistle and a clear ear - there was _no one_ around.

I waited ten minutes - _nothing_. Ten minutes turned to fifteen and quickly devolved into a half hour of me standing there looking like a fool. Irritation settled deep in my gut.

_He_ was the one to give me the when and the where. If he wanted to play that game_, well_ \- who was I to deny him?

I spun around on my heel and sauntered off. If Kakashi wanted to be _late_ he would have to come find _me_. I wasn't about to continue to stand there waiting for him. I had standards.

I found a nearby tea shop and started poking around. It was various blends of tea in little jars littered around the store. I may have just found paradise.

I was feeling adventurous, considering the day before me. I started investigating the different blends they had. _Ah_, Summer Rose tea. That sounds fascinating. I wondered what other treasures I could find.

It took him an hour and a half more to find me. I could see him from my peripherals. From the way he stood he didn't seem happy. _Good_. That made two of us.

"Ah! The man of the hour." I said, sprinkling in some _Walker charm._ His irritation was gone in a flash and he hid behind his other favored mask of false cheer.

"Sorry, sorry! I got held up. There was an old woman who needed my help." He said - there was something in his tone that made me doubt him. There was something about it that made it feel - rehearsed, fake. It was almost as if this was a normal thing for him. _Well_. _Game, set, match._  
"Ah, well. I hear there's a great many in Konoha. It's always nice to see the disabled helping the disabled." I countered. I could see irritation building in his brow as he held tight to his false smiles. I continued browsing the selection. _Oh_, they had _chai_. I wondered if I could make myself a Chai Latte with the blend. Perhaps?

"I thought I told you we would meet at the bridge?" He asked. _Ah_, he was used to being humored. Probably taking advantage of the kindness of others.

"I _was_. I arrived on the dot at 7 am. And then a certain _someone_ wasn't there." I sighed as if it were the greatest of burdens. "I then grew concerned. _My_, this man was half blind-"

"I'm not half blind."

"-and I grew _oh so_ worried. So I decided to check the nearby ditches - after all they're so easy to fall into when you're a cyclops. So I looked and - oh! They've _blueberry lavender_." I moved quickly to snap it up. _Oh_ that sounded _delightful. _I may have been leaning into the role of the idiot far too hard, but the man deserved it. He was _an hour_ late.

"We need to go. The Hokage is expecting us." He said, I could hear the strain in his voice to remain polite. _Well_, it wasn't _my_ fault we were late. _He _was the one who decided _that_.

"In a mo', I'm getting tea." I told him. He gave me a dark look.

The short of it, I _didn't_ get my tea. Kakashi all but pushed me from the store.

I sighed longingly to the tea shop as we left. I would have to find those blends again. Hatake didn't even let me purchase what I _had_ found_. _It was a pity.

"Can you answer _one_ thing?" Kakashi asked out of the blue as we walked towards the city hall.

"Ah?"

"Why is Guy running around in a black jacket and a blond wig?" He side eyed me. It was as if he thought I plotted that little detail.  
"It was _a joke_. I was trying to cheer him up." I explained defensively. Kakashi glowered at me from his only visible eye.

"Oh, _don't you even start_. It's not my fault he has a man-crush on you. I was trying to get him to stop wailing." I continued. Kakashi only said _man-crush_ under his breath.

I nearly continued to try to defend myself but I snapped my mouth closed. _Focus on the goal, girl. Ignore him_.

Outside City Hall, Guy was waiting for us both. He did indeed have a blond wig _as well_ as a black jacket. It wasn't a leather jacket, but I was quite impressed with his ability to find one _so fast_. I knew for a fact they weren't easy to find. He was posing outside and I couldn't help myself. Guy was a _delight_. Truly, I shouldn't have been as entertained as I was but it was flattering in a way.

"Ah!" I gasped, "It's like looking into a mirror!"

Guy struck a pose, and I bounced over to his side, wrapping an arm over his shoulder. Kakashi stared at us with disdain written in his gaze.

"I, Tami, am the newest addition to the Konoha Kunoichi! I shall make all of my sensei's proud, love!" Guy carried on. I nearly lost it. Guy was _hysterical_. I was sure he wasn't being serious. He _might _have been but there was a playful look in his eye that said otherwise.  
"Too true, too true!" I agreed beside him. Kakashi eyed me with disgust before walking into the building. Guy and I shared a look.

"Mm - best not be me for a time, luv. Methinks I'm in trouble at the moment." I told him, Guy gave a smile and patted me on the shoulder. I followed my new partner in. He was hunched over far deeper than usual. Anger was all but written there in the space between his shoulders.

"Don't _ever_ make fun of Guy again." He suddenly snapped at me. My jaw dropped. He thought _what_ now?

"Excuse me?" I tried, seeing if he would be so bold as to say it again. He didn't, but he glared down at me. His only visible eye said what his words wouldn't.

"Guy is my friend. I'm _not_ making fun of him, I'm _joining _the fun. He's a _delight_. _You_ on the other hand - well, I'd rather be partnered _with Guy_. For as much as I'm off kilter around him at least I can trust him." I snapped back. I stormed off in front of Kakashi. _UGH! _I couldn't stand _him!_

I did my best to contain my rage. By the time I reached the room where my newest case would be assigned I was well composed. Thankfully Kakashi wasn't as severely hunched over as he had been. I hoped his anger was sated for now.

He was just _so rude_. I didn't see how Guy would want to work with him!

Our next case was handed to us. _Finding a cat_. It was simple enough. From the paper, it was a kitten named _Socks_. A little girl had lost him and she was desperate to get him back. From the notes, she saved up money with the help of her parents to pay for the fee.

I read over the file quickly before handing it off to _Captain, my Captain_. Kakashi spared me no glance and I quickly left. He caught up to me shortly. The file was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Seeing the client." I said, not even glancing at him. I was still generally unhappy with him. I hoped that the entire time working with him wouldn't be so unpleasant. How on _Earth _did he come to the conclusion I was making fun of Guy? I wasn't so cruel. Besides Owl, Guy was my first true friend in Konoha. Maybe I had been a bit too dismissive of him? Maybe that was it.

I found the address quick enough. The mother answered the door looking like a 50s housewife - in a dress and apron. Although the dress _was_ far longer than in the 50s style.

"Good morning. We've been assigned your case. We've some questions, if you have some time." I greeted her. She paused for a moment before going to get her daughter.

The little girl was smaller than Naruto and Sasuke. She hid behind her mother's dress when she met us. Kakashi stood behind me like a looming ghost. If he could _just try_ to be approachable, that would be helpful.

Instead I took a step forward, kneeling down before the little girl. She watched me curiously, clutching her mother's skirt close.

"Hello - we're here to find your kitten. I have some questions that you can help with." I began softly, "I _must_ say - Socks is such a cute name. How _did_ you come up with it?"

"He likes socks." She told me from behind her mother.

"_Well _\- it's a fitting name. Tell me - does he spend his time with you often _or_ with another member of the family?"

She ducked behind her mother again, peeking out to look at us. She seemed to prefer looking at me, only daring to glance at Kakashi from time to time.

"Socks loved Akina." The mother explained.

"Oh! _Well_, that certainly does benefit us." I replied.

"Yeah?" Akina asked.

"Of course. Now, I do have an odd request. Do you have any used laundry we could borrow? Four pieces, if it's not too much. And, if there's any _socks_ that he loves - well, if we could borrow those it would help."

I had five eyes on me in that moment staring at me as if I were insane. But there was a method to my madness.

The housewife stuttered, glancing at me and then to Kakashi behind me. I couldn't say what he did but she left right after. She returned with a pair of trousers, a shirt, a pair of socks and little dress.

"Thank you. We'll be back as soon as we can." I said gently. We left thereafter. I lead Kakashi around town looking for _just_ the right thing.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi finally asked, following after me like a lost pet himself.

"Working smarter, not harder." I replied. He gave me a look and I sighed. "I'm planning on working this problem from a couple angles. We _could_ just hunt down the cat, but it's a kitten and cats are a prey species. They're good at hiding. I'm thinking about setting up boxes around the home. Perhaps a block or so out. "

"I thought you were going to ask for help."

"From who? _You?"_

"We _are _partners."

"I'll ask your help when you start _acting_ like a partner." I snapped. He shot me another look before vanishing into thin air. _Men_.

I found my boxes eventually. Cats _adored_ boxes. I set them up around the home with the laundry tucked inside and went off to look for the cat on foot. Every so often I would check the boxes. Sometimes I found other cats in them (which I would swiftly kick them out). It took a couple hours but I found the kitten in question.

_Ah_. Socks _did_ like socks. I knelt down to the box, waggling a finger before him as he tried to catch me.

"Hello _sweetness_." I greeted

It took a moment to earn his trust but I was able to. I lured him into my jacket and zipped it up. I tossed the old boxes and gathered up the clothes. When I returned to the home, neither Akina nor her mother were there. So I found a place and relaxed.

I was going to have to get down to the bottom of the Kakashi issue. I had no wish to be his friend, but _this - _this wouldn't work. Eventually one of us would push the other off the edge. I barely knew anything from the man himself. He antagonized me _so_ easily. _Something _would have to change. It would probably _have_ to be me. I didn't even know if he wanted to even _work_ with me. I knew I barely wished to. But from what Hiruzen said, something would have to happen because _his_ mind wouldn't be changed.

Kakashi arrived later, far before the family did. He was reading his book, _Icha Icha Paradise_.

Ah - the one thing I knew about the man apart from anything anyone had told me. Perhaps I would have to ignore the idle chatter I heard about him. Perhaps it was time to put my skills to the test. Kakashi was a mystery. But he was one I would have to figure out in order to survive this _partnership_.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his one eye flicked from the pages to me for a brief moment. _This_ was when I would usually bait him or get back at him for that tone of his. It was as if he was expecting me to be lazing about, doing nothing. Instead I would take a different approach. Direct? No. He was a ninja - he seemed to thrive in poking _around_ things before going in for the kill, so to speak. Instead of making him play my game_, I would play his_.

"Oh~ this and that." I chirped. I saw surprise flash in his eye, his brow raised just a touch. _Ah_, here we are. Much better.

"And what would that be?" He asked, his tone was a _tad_ more friendly. The change was barely noticeable but it was there.

"Oh, _well,_" I began, changing my tune to something more playful and light, "clearly plotting world domination, luv. It's a ten step process. Want to join?"

"Ten steps. _Wow_, how simple." He commented. I could see an ease slowly growing in between his shoulders.

"Hardly. Step three has thus far been the most difficult."

"Oh?"

"Mm - I have it on good authority I'm a right terror. Methinks I ran off my poor partner. Poor man was saddled with _this_ hot mess." I commented. He glanced at me again. Was that - ah! It was. _Humor_. At least he had a sense of humor somewhere in there. Perhaps there was hope yet.

"_Poor man_ indeed." Kakashi murmured.

I knew from his response that he wasn't ready to give up his ground yet on being as stubborn I had been, but he wasn't going to outright provoke me. _Good_. I could work with that.

"I _am_ hoping that some point we can actually work together and not be at each other's throats. It would be rather grand." I said finally. Kakashi hummed in what I thought was agreement. He waited a beat before turning to me.

"The boxes were gone - did you..?" He asked quietly. I unzipped my coat and showed him the snoozing kitten curled up against me.

"Smarter not harder." I gave him a playful wink.

He turned away and back into his book.

As soon as the family returned, I had the privilege of returning the little kitten Socks to Akina. The mother gratefully took back the laundry and soon we were off to report the completion of our first case.

Kakashi's nose was still in the book. It was interesting, seeing him read _that_ book. It was smut, but not _just_ smut - it was _cute_. The idea of love in that book was child-like, near as sweet as sugar. It wasn't deep, there was no philosophical meaning in the book. It was as if cotton candy had become a story - a _smut_ story, but one nonetheless. Kakashi was a ball of absolute curiosity. He had both the adoration and fear from those around him. His story, for all of his twenty-something years has been marked with pain and strife. He had been, practically, a child-soldier. A Jounin at _twelve_. I couldn't be friends with Kakashi. I couldn't. But I did have to be partners with him. I hoped I could walk that fine line. For both of our sakes.

* * *

AN:/ Another chapter! Again, I'm having a blast with this. I think I've been putting a chapter out every 4-5 days (wow!) and that's not normal for me at all. I'm kind of surprised about this chapter as I had originally planned this kind of silent agreement between them to take a little bit longer. _But_ they needed it. Tami can have a hard head with things. He's not going to let go of the ground he has for a little bit here. He'll loosen up around her soon enough.

I hope you all enjoyed that Guy scene. Once I thought of it, the idea wouldn't leave and I had to have it in! He was absolutely joking around with Tami and Kakashi. He was only being like 7% serious (if we were to rate seriousness).

And Owl… Oh, Owl. He's a favorite of mine. I needed Tami to have a more well rounded idea of who Kakashi was. The idea was, what if someone heard about you but only heard the bad things? It wouldn't be good.


	10. Chapter 10

Sparks 10

Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none. - _William Shakespeare_

* * *

Never had I ever had to give a verbal report of a case quite like this. _Well_, there was a first time for everything. For _some_ reason, they wanted all the details, which put me in a bind. I had quite the few options on how to handle it. I could throw Kakashi under the proverbial bus - him being far more experienced than I wouldn't look well on him vanishing. _But_ I did also antagonize him, so part of it was my fault. I would have to make a decision. I chose - _well…._

"You're back fast." Koharu commented.

"Mm - a kitten wanting to be found does half the work for us." I replied quickly. I held my hands behind my back, catching Kakashi's lackadaisical attitude from the corner of my eye. He had the strangest _practiced_ shlump I had ever seen. The poor man would have back problems if he didn't pay attention. _But_ we had other issues to deal with. Namely, _The Spanish Inquisition._

"What was your plan as a team?"

I could see Kakashi barely turn to glance at me. He still preferred to stand with his shielded eye towards me. Which was fine, to be fair. I almost felt like it was his way to keep me distant. I understood the idea. If I could, I certainly would be as well.

"I confess, I may have taken the lead on this. Hatake was kind enough to allow such frivolousness." I explained, trying to walk the fine line I put myself in. I could see Kakashi turn to regard me carefully.

"And the plan?"

"Make the target do the work. I- _We _went to see the client and gather intel to see the best approach. It turns out that it was a well beloved pet. We set up boxes with clothes so that the pet would catch the scent while scouring the streets to see what we could find on foot." I explained briefly.

"Were there any problems?"

"There were no problems finding the target." I clarified.

"What about between you two?" The Hokage suddenly interjected. He stared at me as if he knew what happened. I could see Kakashi beside me getting ready to say something. I didn't know what he was about to say but I decided it was time for the petty behavior between us to end. He'd barely done a thing. Had he been anyone else but the man from the poster on Maya's wall - I probably would have befriended him by now. Even _with _what I knew about him. He was a ninja. Each of them were characters and _each_ of them had a past.

I went to speak but Kakashi laid a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"We're working out the kinks. We plan on meeting up after this, right Walker-san?" He said in a chipper tone.

I turned to him, trying not to stare at him as if he just told me he enjoyed playing _bongos _in his spare time.  
"Ah - _yes_." I said, my gaze darting between both the council. I turned to them with a bright smile, "Of course."

They looked satisfied, and Hiruzen's eyes danced with amusement. We were swiftly informed that we should check in tomorrow and dismissed thereafter. Kakashi put his arm around my shoulder leaning on me immediately as we left.

"Do tell, this meeting - have you plans to be a couple hours late?" I muttered to him as we left.  
"_Maa_ \- Walker… And just when I was starting to like you." He sighed his complaint.

"Oh, we simply can't have that." I told him in a playful tone. He hummed, steering me from the building.

He ended up taking me to a street vendor. We got our food respectively and found a picnic table to eat our chosen late lunch.

I did my best to not even pay attention to him eating (he finished it scarily fast). He was masked and he chose it for a reason. What care did I have for what lay beneath? I would respect his wishes to remain anonymous in what way he could. After all, I understood the notion. While working under Uncle, I had a persona. Perhaps this was _his_. When he noticed I wasn't paying attention, his brow furrowed for a moment before it disappeared.

"So - our little pow-wow." I began, still picking at the fish before me. His lone eye focused on me. I could practically see how tired he was. _Ah_, that sort of talk_. _

"We can't continue this." He muttered.  
"True." I agreed.

"We're going to have to work together."

"Agreed."

He let out a deep sigh, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought you would be more…"

"Argumentative? No. Not this time." I gave him a halfhearted shrug. "I'm well aware I can be… difficult at times. But this isn't going to work unless we stop this nonsense. I'm rather certain I started a good bit of it."

He hummed, his thumbs tapping an uneven beat on the table before us. He stared off into the distance, his eye unfocused. He was probably caught in a memory. I cleared my throat to get his attention.  
"We'll have to work something out, ah? Preferably not trust falls, luv. The temptation to let the other fall would be rather great."

"You don't think I would catch you?" He asked, his eyebrow shooting to his hairline.  
"_Oh_, I was talking about me. _But_ if you think you wouldn't catch me - _well,_ we then have our answer, mm?" I grinned at him and he rolled his eye.

"So you don't trust me?" He asked.

"Do you trust _me?"_ I countered. I could see frustration building in his brow and I waved my hand.  
"I've no choice but to trust you. You're the Diva." I said simply. "I, however, am the wimpy intern who you get to terrorize for months on end."

"Well, if you put it that way." He leaned back, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes at him this time. And people thought _me _cheeky. He then turned to me, "What's a Diva?"

"Without the Diva, the show doesn't go on. She, or in your case _he_ is the star of the show. You keep the Diva happy and everything is grand." I explained.

"So I'm a _Diva, _a _troll_, a _scoundrel_, and _Patches_."

"Oh, a man of many talents you are." I agreed. He stared at me dully.

"Do you ever _not _flirt?" He questioned. I scoffed, quirking my brow at him.

"Luv, when I _flirt_ \- you'll know it." I said, dismissing his idea of me. Confusion flickered in his gaze before he looked away and fell quiet.

"By-the-by, I've a feeling you'll be conveniently late often enough. Fair warning - depending on how _late_ you are, I may just wander off. Depending on the _length _of time, I may just find a little hiding spot and hole myself away." I told him with a grin. He heaved a great sigh.

"Maa, _Walker_ \- I told you,-"

"Do tell, what did the child who crossed your path look like?" I interrupted him swiftly.

"Well he wa-" Kakashi stopped, and turned to me. I never knew a man could glare with one eye. It was another skill he seemed to possess. I gave him a wide grin.

"Another fair warning. I read people. Mind, you're harder than most - being both masked and one eyed _but_ I still can." I explained. He let out a groan.

"Walker, I'm not _one-eyed_." He said, pushing up his headband to uncover his other eye. Behind the headband lay a long vertical scar. It went down the center of his other eye. I nearly mentioned it but he then opened said eye and a red-iris stared back at me. It was the strangest thing. His eye was red with little black designs around the pupil. My mouth fell open. He seemed appeased as he placed his headband back.

"You should get that looked at." I said.

"It's fine."

"Your eye is _red_." I told him again.

"It's supposed to be like that."

"Having one red eye is not normal."

"_Walker." _He warned.

"Fine. If it falls out of your face, I promise I won't say _I told you so_."

"I appreciate that." Kakashi said dully.

"Mm." I continued to pick at the fish. It was the strangest thing - never had I seen something of the like. Although, I shouldn't be surprised. The show, from the glimpse I had gotten, was certainly odd to me. He should be, considering he was - _well,_ who he was. I tried to avoid that thought. Best not dwell on it now.

"The Hokage said that I could learn things from _you_." He said suddenly. He turned to watch me straight on. "What would that _be?"_  
The way he questioned me it was as if I had very little to offer our merry little band of two. I carried on picking at my food, taking the moment to think about the question. Going past the obvious knock on my skill set, he probably had a bit of a bruised ego. After all, he had been a ninja for nearly as long as he could _walk_; and then he was told some newbie could teach him something? _Ah. _Cruelty, right there.

"Probably tact." I answered suddenly, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. I could see frustration build in his gaze and I shrugged.

"Again. You're the Diva. What skills have I that you don't already possess?" I scoffed.

"And what are those skills?" He tried again. I hummed. I agreed to work with him, he might as well know. It wasn't a big problem, but he could have phrased it better.

"As I stated. I _read_ people. On some occasions I've gotten good enough to predict what a person will do or say next. I'm good enough to be able to work things to suit me. I can often figure out what drives people, what motivates them, what makes them _tick_. I rarely have to go that deep, however. I'm very good at whittling people down to get to the root cause of near anything, should the need arise. In addition to this I'm good at information gathering, getting people to admit things they don't want to and overall being in other people's business. When I wish it, people don't notice me much. I'm rather good at getting lost in crowds and keeping a low profile. I've other little handy skills, _but_ they aren't relevant to the question." I rattled off. I could see Kakashi lean back as he started to take apart what I told him. I was going to have to be careful around him. I could practically _hear_ the gears turning in his head as he processed what I told him.

"What are those other skills?" He asked suddenly.

"Of what?"

"The _handy_ skills."

"Being annoying, lock picking, magic tricks and some various others that need not be mentioned." There was _no way_ I would tell _that man_ that I could both sing and act. I would rather jump into a grave than do so. I'm rather sure these skills would be frowned upon in the Ninja world. They were neither deadly nor ninja-like.

"Why not?" He asked, his eye narrowing.

"A girl _has_ to have her secrets, luv. What are we without our mysterious _air_?" I said charmingly, waving my hand delicately. He scoffed and turned away.

"What do you think of teamwork?" Kakashi asked. He kept his tone even, no inflection to give me any hint on where he stood on anything. He changed his behavior _that_ fast to suit the information given? Ah, he was going to be rather fun to work with.

"It _makes the dream work_." I said, a cheeky smile played on my lips.

"I'm being serious." He said dully.

"As am I." I leaned forward, trying to catch his eye. "I'm used to working in groups of twos or larger. Each person has their part to play, and if one fails the other steps in and helps along. I almost feel like we've had this conversation before."  
He fell quiet for a beat before letting out a low sigh. He leaned back, his face turned towards the sky.

"Okay." He said finally. It almost felt like he was affirming the partnership that Hiruzen assigned. _Odd_. But if it helped him accept this mess I was all for it. Hopefully I would be able to accept it just as easily.

We didn't stay for much longer. We were in agreement, over all. Both of us could be adults in this situation we'd found ourselves in, clearly.

Soon enough he wandered off, his nose in that book once more. He did tell me that we would meet up at the same place and same time tomorrow (I suspect that the meeting time was a fickle thing to him). I still didn't know what to make of him over all. He was interesting, to say the least. He was certainly a troll, from what interactions I've had with him. However he might not be _the_ worst. I'm rather glad he was willing to work on being tolerable - so long as _I _was as well. I could handle that.

I carried on with my day to find Kurenai. Even though I was only handling simple tasks, I knew eventually I would have to deal with bigger problems. Kurenai could help with that. I found her while she was returning to her home.  
"Kurenai! Luv, it's simply been too long." I greeted her cheerfully.  
"Hello, Tami - _oh_, you have your headband! You're a Kunoichi now." Kurenai said, excitement in her voice.

"Ah - yes. I did sort of forget… Ah - mind if I tag along?" I said weakly. I had forgotten to tell her about my getting the headband. She smiled at me forgivingly.

"Sure. You have something on your mind, don't you?" She asked. I gave her a meek smile.  
"I thought maybe a certain someone could perhaps get me better prepared? Perhaps with a certain someone's very specific specialty?"

Kurenai laughed. "Of course. When I'm not busy I would love to help."

"_Ah_, Kurenai - you're an absolute gem, luv." I gushed. She laughed and I looped my arm with hers as we went.  
"There's not many Kunoichi in the first place. We have to help each other out." She said. I nodded in agreement.  
"Too true." I agreed, "Let me know how I can pay you back - I certainly shall."

"I'll keep it in mind." Kurenai said with a smile. "So, whose group did you end up in?"

I made a face at her. "Guess, luv. With my rotten luck, it won't take long."

Kurenai fell quiet, her brow furrowed as she thought. She turned to me, confusion written in her eyes. "You're the one Kakashi was partnered with?"

"Bingo." I said with a sigh.  
"But - _why_ would they do that?"

"Clearly I've someone out there plotting against me, luv." I muttered. It was the truth. His name was _Sarutobi Hiruzen_.

"No. I'm sure that's not the case." Kurenai murmured, her fingers tapping her bottom lip. "That's so strange. I thought Guy finally wore down the Hokage."

"Ah. So that's a well known thing?"

"Well, back when Kakashi was Anbu - Guy was concerned." Kurenai said.

I hummed - _figures._

"But you don't like _idle_ gossip." She said, teasingly.

"Unfortunately, as of late I've heard nothing but gossip about that man." I muttered.

"Are you upset? That you're working with him, I mean. I know you two don't like each other." Kurenai questioned. I could see compassion in those eyes of hers. She too had a crimson gaze, but it was normal compared to Kakashi's strange one red eye.

"We're trying to figure out a way to make this work. Today was a near disaster."

"Oh?"

"He may have misunderstood _me_, and I may have antagonized _him_." I explained.

"_May_ have?" She asked with a grin.  
"Perhaps. You know how these things are." I said dismissively. I turned to her suddenly with a wide grin, "So that lovely genjutsu that I've heard so much about. Do tell."

Kurenai tossed her head, laughing at me. I gave her the cheekiest of grins and we went along our way. She was kind enough to give me an idea about her schedule. It would be a moment before I would be able to work with her _but_ \- soon I might be able to understand Genjutsu better.

Instead of talking business, over all we simply chatted. Nothing serious, but just of simple things. It was later on when I finally arrived home. Standing outside my door stood Sasuke himself, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets as if he were James Dean himself - without the smile, of course.

"You're late." He complained when he saw me.

"And you've a key." I said. He only scowled.

"I was taught to not enter unless invited." He continued.

"Ahh, _well_, come on Dracula. I thought you Sasuke as I said he was welcome _any time, _but you do have rules." I teased. He scowled again, and I ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your adoring public you're teased by the local loony." I told him. I could have sworn he gave me the most briefest of smiles. I unlocked the door and we shuffled in. He was dedicated to the no-shoes rule in the house (I was less so, but the idea was appealing).

"How've you been?" I asked him once the door was closed. He was straightening his hair, trying to get it right. It would have been easy to think him vain without truly knowing him. He wasn't. Sasuke was simply very particular about everything around him. I figured that was why he and Naruto clashed; Naruto simply danced to the beat of his own drum, making up the tune as he went along. Sasuke, _well - _he would need sheet music and to know the steps.

"Fine." He muttered, staring right up at his bangs. He was trying to fix them. I stepped in and sorted it out in short order.

"The bags under your eyes say something different." I told him. He turned his face to the ground. I could see his fists clenched by his side. Sasuke, for whatever reason, despised help. I was starting to doubt it was simply because of gender. It was something far more serious.

"Have you had dinner? Those little rice-things you make, I'd love to know how."

It seemed to be what he needed as we went into the kitchen and he taught me how to make onigiri. I could see the tension melt from his shoulders. However, he wasn't a patient teacher. He showed me between sighs and repeated, "_no, like _this."

I may have pretended to be simple just to get him out of his darker mood. Better a frustrated Sasuke than a depressed one.

"_Tami." _He said in exasperation when I didn't mold the rice ball correctly.

"_Well, _I thought a little square might be fun." I defended playfully. He scoffed and rolled his eyes at me before taking the rice-square away to form the perfect little cone/ball shape.

"I think you're doing it on purpose." Sasuke grumbled.

"Perhaps I just simply spend too much time with Naruto. He has a unique way of doing _everything_." I said. He gave a little laugh at that.

"Speaking of, how _is_ school?" I and. Sasuke shrugged, focused on the task before him.

"Easy."

"Mm…." I hummed, "You _know_ the best way to know that you have your skills _down pat_ is to teach someone else."

From the scowl he sent me, you would have thought I told him to drink poison. It wasn't our first conversation like this. I had hoped the two would want to work together more but Sasuke didn't exactly respect Naruto the way I hoped he would.  
"_Naruto_ is just stupid." Sasuke grumbled. "He's never going to understand how to be a ninja. He's dead last in class."

The way he glared at the rice before him, you would have thought it insulted him personally.

"Just because Naruto struggles doesn't mean he doesn't have value." I said. Sasuke shot me a look. "_And_, it doesn't ever mean he'll always be last. Once that boy gets his feet under him, you'll have a run for your money."  
Sasuke scoffed, shaking his head.

"Lovely," I said in a firm tone. I lifted his chin to look him in the eye. "Passion always beats technical skill. _Always_."

"I'm not helping Naruto." Sasuke said. "If passion is better than skill, he'll have to catch up."

He said it in such a smug tone, as if Naruto were incapable.  
"Mm - in a few years when Naruto finally shows you who he is, I promise I won't remind you of this conversation." I said and he scoffed.

We fell quiet as we set the table to eat. When we were done with dinner, and cleaning up. Soon enough we were sitting on the couch, talking about life before I brought _Naruto _up again.

I playfully bumped his side. "One would think you hated him."  
"Naruto's _fine_." Sasuke grumbled. "He's just loud."

"Mm." I agreed, "he is indeed. Don't worry, lovely. I've my own _Naruto_ to worry about."  
"Yeah?" Sasuke asked, a small smile formed on his face.  
"They partnered me with this raggedy man. We do _not_ get along, but we must." I explained.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh - he's an odd one." I began, trying to find the words most accurate to describe him. "He's rather quirky. He was incredibly late, and chose to try to pretend it was some great purpose. He hides himself behind a mask."  
"So he's like batman?" Sasuke asked. I had a little giggle over that, imagining Kakashi as the _Dark Knight_ himself. I doubted he could hide that silver hair behind a cowl. He looked like he had a bush on his head on some days.

"I suppose you could say that." I said with a grin. "Though he doesn't sit on rooftops to brood."

Sasuke's eyebrow raised. It was then when I realized Sasuke had yet to see Batman himself. I leaned towards Sasuke, "Tell me - can you keep a secret?"

I could see interest grow in Sasuke's eye. When I pulled out my phone the look vanished.  
"Why would you keep a brick secret?" Sasuke asked. I gave him a wink and powered it on. I saw shock flash before his eyes. I had a handful of movies on my phone and more books than I could count. Mostly for the lulls in work, or to keep frightened children distracted from the horrors of life. _Batman Begins_ was among them. I pulled Sasuke in my lap, and turned on the subtitles for him. It was fascinating - being in a new world even affected the movies. Even the live-action movies were turned cartoonish.  
"That's batman?" Sasuke asked.  
"Mm - he _will_ be. He hasn't quite figured himself out yet." I said, "I'll warn you. They show his parents death on screen."

"I'm not a _baby._" He scoffed and I ran a hand through his hair. This time he didn't seem to mind.  
"I know." I told him softly.

Sasuke said nothing during the whole film. He asked no questions and had no comments, yet he was wide awake for the entire thing.

"I want to be like him." Sasuke said softly when the movie ended.

"Like batman? Lovely, that's a lonely road."

"He saved _everyone_." He said with such conviction that I didn't know how to shake him from the idea. I had thought to inspire hope in Sasuke - not give him a role model.

"He did. But he's alone more often than not. You need people. _Even_ the _Narutos_." I said firmly. Sasuke only hummed before telling me he wanted to sleep. I left him to it. I hoped Sasuke would learn in time to open himself up more. With wounds as fresh as his, it was hard to say. I made sure to check up on him from time to time just to make sure he was sleeping well. He was fine for the rest of the night.

When morning came, Sasuke was already gone before I woke up. I got myself ready to _not_ meet Kakashi at the location and time he picked. I arrived, 9am on the dot - again, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I didn't bother waiting even five minutes more before turning around and going back to the tea shop. I picked up those intriguing blends and wandered through the streets. _Today_, I wondered how far I would make it before he found me. The only thing that stopped me was a little book store I found.

_Well_, that was _nifty. _I hadn't yet read anything simply for the pleasure of it. I wondered what classics I could find there. I started perusing the shelves, intent on finding a good read. I nearly picked up a book labeled _Natsumi: The Lost Cause, _however another title interested me more. Perhaps I would find that one later.

All in all, Kakashi was nearly two hours late. I was huddled between bookshelves, my own nose buried deep in a book when I spotted the illustrious Pakkun who had hunted me down.  
"And here I thought we had an understanding." I sighed.

"I got no contract with you." Pakkun defended. I could see Kakashi giving his eye-smile again - somehow this one was less fake than I was used to. However it was still not quite right.

"True - _but_ we both have issues with certain untimely silver haired men." I said simply.

"Speak for yourself." Pakkun huffed.

"Perhaps if we're still, he won't notice us." I continued to joke.

"You know I can hear you." Kakashi said, the eye-smile hadn't left.

"_Of course_. Only you and your poor timing would interrupt _right_ at the climax of the story. Do tell, did you plan it?" I asked, closing the book.

"Maybe. You _do know_ that it's wrong to read a book you haven't purchased?" He asked right back.  
I waved the receipt in his face with a grin. "What was that, Hatake? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my being _right."_

He sighed, and Pakkun shared the look his _boss_ had; exasperation.

"Luv, you're either going to have to grow a sense of humor, or buy aspirin. Your call." I stood up and made a show of dusting myself off. "Oh! What's the excuse today, ah? Another Granny in the woods?"

"A cute girl." He said suddenly in a dry tone, "The _only_ one I've seen all day."

Oh, _how rude_. But not unexpected. I dramatically placed my wrist to my temple and gasped, "O' break, my heart! Poor bankrupt, break at once!"

I could see amusement dance behind that eye of his, although he tried to hide it behind a raised brow. I rolled my eyes at him and walked out. He followed behind me while Pakkun parted ways.  
"Oh - I did so hope he would stay." I said when Kakashi finally caught up.  
"To continue to try to turn him against me?" He asked; there was a touch of playfulness in his tone. I would like to think he let it through so I would know he was joking.

"Oh, _never_. Me?" I batted my eyelashes, making myself the _image_ of innocence. He saw through my facade with a dull look. I broke character and grinned at him. I could have sworn I heard a scoff from him.

Together we went for our new case.

They gave us a few - a potential cheating boyfriend, weeding, and a simple babysitting case. As said - odd jobs. They each were blessedly simple. Kakashi, for the most part, didn't interact with either the client nor the case itself. He did the bare minimum work, telling me he was _indulging my frivolities_. While it was mildly annoying, I imagine to a man like him this was beneath him. The cheating boyfriend case I solved before we ever even left the woman's doorstep (she already knew he was; she was scared to break up). The weeding was simple, and while he only watched for the most part he did his half with a simple ninjitsu.

"Oh that's just not _fair_." I muttered, staring at the lot. He gave me an eye-smile and I rolled my eyes. _This _was what Hiruzen signed me up for. The man induced headaches.

And with the babysitting - _well_. The single mother gave Kakashi the little toddler and the poor dear burst into tears. I had to bite my tongue to avoid laughing while Kakashi looked absolutely panicked. Between his one wide eye, the tension building in his shoulders and him passing off the little girl to me as if she were a gremlin herself, it was borderline _hysterical_. He vanished right after, saying something about the _perimeter. _Sure enough he was parked outside on the wall, with his nose in his book.

"You're doing great." He said, not looking away from the pages.

"Ah. Do tell, are you doing anything else?" I asked.

"You're doing good on your own. I doubt I could do better." He insisted. I left him there, knowing it wasn't worth the fight.

I handled that case on my own. He had the gall to show up immediately before the client. She thanked us both profusely before we left. She simply needed some _me_ time. We (meaning, I) cheerfully waved as we left.

"You owe me." I told him as soon as I could. He ignored me until a beat later.

"What was that Walker?" Kakashi asked, cleaning out his ear. _Oh_, that was how he wanted to play it? _Well_.

"Oh - you promised you would take lead on the next case." I insisted cheerfully. His eye narrowed.

"I don't remember saying that." He said firmly.

"_Oh? _You've been losing your memories in your old age, ah?" I teased. He continued to glare.

"I thought I was the _Diva_." He said.

"Mm. Even a Diva has to brave the stage and sing." I gave him a grin.  
He pouted (how on earth did I know this? I've no clue. The man somehow managed to express it with one eye).

"Oh - _come on_. _You _didn't change diapers." I said and he flinched.

"_Maa_~ fine, _fine, _Walker-san_." _He waved me away and we returned soon enough to report the case's completion.

Thankfully it was a simple affair. We weren't questioned much while giving the brief reports. Kakashi mostly did the reporting this time. He kept it simple, which I was thankful for. We scheduled another time and he made his way off.

I went home thereafter, finding Naruto had made himself home at my kitchen table. He had two instant Ramen containers open and he was eating one of them.  
"I made you dinner, Tami-chan!" Naruto chirped when he saw me. I ruffled his hair and sat down across from him.  
"You did indeed. My hero." I said, earning a wide grin from Naruto. "How was your day, ah?"

Mostly Naruto came over when he was having trouble. It was often enough he came.

"It was good." He said unconvincingly while digging into his ramen. He wouldn't look me in the eye. Naruto wasn't great at lying yet.  
"Oh?" I began, digging into my ramen. I hoped soon I would be able to expand Naruto's choice in food.

"Yeah."  
"And school?" I asked. He fell silent. Ah, it was school that was the culprit. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." He said. However, I knew that wasn't a hard _no_ for Naruto. He often said no when meaning _yes_. "I don't like school."

"But you want to be a ninja."

"Yeah." Naruto sighed, picking at his food.

"Between a rock and a hard place, there." I pointed out.

"Huh?" He squinted at me.

"It's uhm - means it's a hard time." I explained, and he nodded with a sigh. I watched the internal battle play out on his face. He finally looked up at me.

"I'm gonna get there." He said firmly. "I'm gonna be hokage!"  
"You will." I smiled at him. Even without knowing what little I knew, I could see the conviction he had. He grinned at me and I suddenly placed down my chopsticks.  
"Tell me, lovely - would you like to practice with me when we have time?" I offered. I _shouldn't_ be saying this. For _so many_ reasons but I couldn't help it. The way Naruto lit up - I couldn't say I regretted it.

Naruto didn't spend the night like I thought he would. He did leave late, however. He was absolutely thrilled by my offer. I hoped that by the time I left, we both would be able to say goodbye on good terms. I could only hope at this point.

The next morning I found the strangest of things on my doorstep. Two _giant_ toads _knocked _on my door. They both were nearly as large as children! I couldn't quite believe it! I stared down at them, they had a scroll with them. I almost wanted to ask them if they were with the Housing Committee. I knew they could talk as that's all they seemed _to do_. I heard them bickering before I even opened the door.

"Good morning!" One said, squinting up at me. "Are you Walker Tami?"

"He said she was blonde." The other whispered.

"I can't tell if it's a _she_." The one whispered back.

"I am both _she_ and _Tami_." I said sharply. I tried not to take offense, _surely_ I couldn't tell what gender they were either.

"This stuff's for you." The One said, handing the papers to me.  
"Jiraiya has a letter for you attached." The Other said.

"Ah. Thanks."

"Welcome!" The One chirped.

"Bye." The other grumped.

In a poof, they were gone. I stared at the spot for the longest while until I finally just shook my head and returned inside. I was near done trying to make sense of the world I was in. I closed my door firmly and set down the scroll in my living room. I found the letter and quickly opened it to read the contents.

* * *

_Hello, Tami!_

_I bet you thought I forgot about you! Things are going good. Tsunade hasn't killed me yet. I found this while wandering around. I doubt it has any use, but it might._

_Good luck,_

_Jiraiya_

* * *

Instead of a simple signature, he used his autograph. I bit back a smile and shook my head. He kept it brief. Me knowing the kind of man Jiraiya was, I was surprised he wrote a thing at all. I was sure he would have just dropped them at my doorstep the next time he was in town. _Soon_, I would have to open it and pour over the contents. But now? _Well_, I had a Silver-Terror to deal with. He wasn't so bad _now_, but time would tell.

* * *

AN:/ Another chapter down! :3 I hoped you liked it, the ending was a little harder to get down and it was simple this time. Kakashi and Tami are now on the same page, and hopefully won't kill each other soon. Hopefully. Although Kakashi might seem like he's trying to next chapter ;)

So far, personally, writing them together is so much fun. They have such an interesting way of dealing with the other that I'm always unsure how much is too much.

I nearly wrote a scene showing what Kakashi found out about Tami from Inoichi and Ibiki but I tossed it. I didn't want too much in this chapter dedicated to this. Especially when things need to get rollin'.

IF you guys really wanna see a scene like that, or more from his perspective - please let me know :3


	11. Chapter 11

Sparks 11

"Remember not only to say the right thing in the right place, but far more difficult still, to leave unsaid the wrong thing at the tempting moment."

_― Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

In the two weeks Kakashi was partnered with the strange blonde woman, he had noticed a handful of things about her. She didn't care _at all _about what he looked like behind his mask. She didn't bother him outside of the missions they were assigned and she no longer purposefully avoided him either. But, most importantly, she didn't move like a ninja. She didn't run like them. She refused to wear the sandals. She didn't even jump from building to building. He had asked her one time why, and she had said that she "wasn't a squirrel".

So far, it wasn't a problem - they hadn't left the village for any big missions that needed her to be above ground level (the kill zone). However, he had a feeling the Hokage would be assigning them more serious missions soon enough. Although he was strapped with the strangest woman in Konoha, he wasn't going to allow her to die because she wasn't _a squirrel_.

So far, they were getting along _okay_. She still flirted with everything and everyone, calling them _love_ and giving that grin of hers. It was as if she had a secret that no one else knew. Those green eyes of hers just danced along with her smile. It was only mildly annoying now. He had gotten to the point where it wasn't _as noticeable_. He had tested to see if he flirted with her if she would flirt back. She did. That woman had no idea what she was talking about. _"You'll know if I flirt with you."_ Please. She flirted _all the _time. She just didn't like being called out on it. Guy told him it was just _who she was_ when he mentioned it. She really shouldn't be that way, but what could he do about it?

She wasn't as jumpy as he first had thought, thankfully. When she wasn't engaged in some verbal battle with him, she was somewhat pleasant to be around (but only the smallest amount). She didn't push him for more information than he was willing to give and she didn't broadcast whatever she knew about him to others. He _was_ pretty sure she knew more about him than she was letting on, but he frankly didn't care. People talked. He had no interest in participating in it, so he stayed in his trees reading his books.

He heard that the final book to one of his favorite series would be released some time next year. He was looking forward to it. That series had helped him through some dark _times. _The main character was someone who he could personally identify with. It wasn't often he found a book like that.

_And_ he had gotten word that Jiraiya was working on a new Icha Icha book - _that_ he was ecstatic about. It had been some years since Jiraiya had released one. He couldn't wait to jump into the pages.

For now, he had his hands full with the blonde known as Tami. He had poked around with what information Ibiki had given him. Ibiki was known for his ability to understand people - and so far the information he was given was good. She used jokes to diffuse situations, couldn't tell when she was being tailed and she had good instincts. He tested each and every one. The first was obvious - she did so daily. The last, he found out within the first couple of days. And the second one? It was true - the woman was terrible at telling when someone was following her. He did so one day before their scheduled meetup. He followed her from her apartment, to their meet up location and to where-ever she cared to wander after while waiting for him to find her (little did _she_ know). He was a little insulted. She didn't even wait two minutes when she noticed he wasn't there. She just turned right around and wandered off. He could very well have been five minutes late (okay, maybe not. But she didn't know that). She didn't notice _anything._ She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and wandering the streets she didn't even notice him at _all_. He even followed her more in the open at one point (if she _looked_ she would have seen him), but there was no reaction from her. So, he kept quiet and after about 45 minutes he "_found her"_ to begin their missions.

He had also been warned about her _delay _with her chakra. It was a strange thing to have to struggle with but she never gave any indication she had problems. However, once they were out in the field it certainly mattered. He doubted she would ever tell him a thing about it.

Over all, he was glad she wasn't the wilting flower he met months ago. Kakashi still didn't know why she had reacted that way. He avoided asking as the first time didn't go well and he was thankful for the peace they had now. Guy had told him at one point it was because she had heard about him while she was outside Konoha working for Jiraiya. It didn't make sense - she was very logic driven. Why would she be _that_ afraid of him while being on the same side? In the end, it didn't matter for him to know for the time being. She passed Inoichi, Ibiki, Jiraiya and the Hokage's tests to be where she was. While Kakashi had personal thoughts on all of them he knew he could trust them in this. He would allow Tami to have her secrets, especially since she was allowing him to have his.

So, now, he knew he would have to figure out an effective way to convince her that she needed to become more like a ninja and teach her what he could. Hopefully he wouldn't be stuck with her for much longer. But for the time being, she needed to be better. Even _students_ knew to stay off the ground. He would have to figure out something. He supposed at best, she was helping him figure out how to teach other Genin when it came to it.

* * *

For the past two weeks, I had been trying to keep up with things. Jiraiya had been right - the scroll wasn't much but a simple summoning jutsu. It wasn't as complex as what I imagined what was done to me. However, it was a piece of a puzzle and I filled it away.

Teaching Naruto the basics was… _well_, it wasn't going. I had hoped that I could convince him to slow down but he was so set on being impressive that I had to work him down. The first three days I had to argue him down from throwing more than one shuriken at a time. I then had to stop him from attempting to create made up jutsus. It was a delicate dance, trying to encourage him where he had no confidence while trying to have him focus on his basics. More often than not he would grow frustrated either with me or his lack of Sasuke-esque skill and storm off. I would give him a little while before going off to find him. I would have to talk him down before we even tried again. It was… grating on the nerves.

I had only _just_ begun working with Kurenai as well. She was incredibly kind, and often provided an understanding ear to my struggles with helping Naruto. We were in the bath house one day - I _sorely_ needed it, what with dealing with Naruto and the silver-terror named Kakashi. Bath houses were a new concept for me (somewhat similar to the gym class girls room, but more bathing and less gym).

Kurenai wanted girl time, so we hung out after our little sessions and soaked.

"I simply do not know what I'm going to do about him."

"Which _him_?" Kurenai asked. She knew I has having trouble with _two_ men in my life. Sasuke was blessedly simple as of late. He still came by, but he wasn't causing me any sort of grief. Naruto wasn't wanting to learn and _Kakashi_ \- well, some days I felt like I was under a microscope with him. I couldn't explain it but he seemed like he was trying to get a read on me. He would do something and just _watch_ like I was an ant under a microscope. It was the strangest thing. His behaviour would change after, so he was learning _something_. I hoped it wasn't for my downfall. The man was so _strange. _The only book I'd ever seen him read was _Icha Icha Paradise_. That alone was odd.

"Naruto. But at this point, either would count." I said, slipping deeper into the water.

I never had been as thankful for Kurenai as I had been then. She was a godsend, she was.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Your response to genjutsu is getting better." She said encouragingly. She had been putting me under so many genjutsus that the usual 5 second delay was down to 3 seconds for her. I was getting better at spotting the issues in her genjutsus as well. She had few and far in between but because of my delay they were easier to spot. I had also found that once I got used to new skills the delay wasn't as bad. The chakra knew where to go, what to do and did it's job quite well. Kurenai, knowing how to manipulate the pathways, was getting to that point too.

"Luv, you simply know the best things to say." I replied, peeking at her with one eye open. Kurenai smiled at me.

"You know, I think you would be a good genjutsu user." She said suddenly. I quirked my brow at her, _what_?

"I doubt that, luv. I'm not -" I began, not sure where to even go with the thought. I never even thought of learning genjutsu myself. I only wanted to make sure I could get _out_ of it.

"You have excellent chakra control. I'm pretty sure you could learn this too." She insisted. I turned my head away - learning another pretty skill could tie me to Konoha more securely. Or it could help get me home. I didn't know which.

"I… perhaps, luv. I'd rather not wear my welcome thin with you." I gave her a grin. Kurenai scoffed and flicked water in my direction. I ducked into the water to avoid it. We shared a laugh when I resurfaced.

"_Never_, Tami-chan. " She swore.

_My._ Kurenai was a _gift _\- I'd fight anyone who said otherwise. I was about to say something when I heard a noise behind me. It sounded like a deep chuckle - like a man. Normally I wouldn't have thought much about it except for the time I spent with Jiraiya. _He_ was notorious for watching women bathe. _Certainly _there were others.

I froze for a brief moment, and did my best to focus on the sound. _Ah_, yes - it was a man behind me. Somewhere on the other side of the wall behind us. He was guys to himself, muttering under his breath. I wondered how often that had happened while I was unaware. Kurenai and I had been going to the bath house after training for some time. I tapped my lips with a finger and swam over to Kurenai.

"Giggle like I said the _best_ joke." I murmured to her. She forced a giggle, shooting me a strange look. "There's a man watching us. Can you put a man under genjutsu without seeing him?"

Her look turned to shock, "Tami… I mean,I need to make eye-contact, but.."

"Listen, luv, he's been watching us for who knows how long and he deserves far worse than a little Jedi mind trick." I told her, "If he can see us, I bet you there's a way to catch his eye so to speak."

I glanced behind, seeing a hole in the wall.

"Tami, what are you doing?" She whispered.

"Being a good distraction. There's a hole in the wall. Catch his eye and get him." I said with a grin.

"What are you-?" Kurenai cut herself off as I straightened up in the pool. The man could only see my back - it wasn't much of anything to look at. _But_ to a closet pervert like the one watching us? _Priceless. _I could hear him behind me, through the wall. He was laughing to himself again.

Suddenly, Kurenai moved and I could see it in her eye that _something_ happened. Her fingers slipping right into the classic shinobi pose. I could hear a man's scream, followed by other women gasping in the bath house. _Well_, now that _he_ was taken care of.

"I hope you got him _good_." I said, snapping up my towel. I suddenly had a hankering to see our little spy.

"As best as I could through a _peephole_." She muttered.

"Shall we find our little peeping Tom? I confess, I'm rather curious as to see who it is." I started getting ready to leave. Kurenai let out a sigh.  
"What if we work with him?" She asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Mm - stare him in the eye until he has the decency to look away in shame." I said simply. Kurenai chuckled at me and we got out. By the time we left, the mystery man was gone. Kurenai and I shared a look - the man was clearly a ninja to recover so quickly.

"_Well_, now that that mystery is unresolved…" I muttered, glancing at Kurenai. She smiled at me and we soon bid goodbye. _Tomorrow_, I would have to see Kakashi _again_. We didn't have a mission scheduled, but he was insistent on meeting up. I kept trying to get out of it, but the way he was talking was as if he would just _pop in_ out of nowhere and drag me off to wherever. It was easier to just humor the man than to try to fight him. He would do those eerie eye smiles and try to argue his way. He was _trying_ to be sneaky about it but I saw through it. He was up to something, and only time would tell what it was.

The following morning Hatake and I _didn't_ meet at the scheduled time and place because the man clearly had no care for time. I found myself parked on a bench and people watched to pass the time. I had wandered all over Konoha by this point. I was nearly to the point of not even showing up at the designated place (it just seemed like an unnecessary burden).

I settled in, watching people go by wondering what sort of life each were living. I confess I was a little jealous. Each of them were _home_. Everything was familiar to them. The people, the architecture, the food, the way of life - it was draining. I missed going and getting dinner with my Uncle. I wished Robert was still around with those stupid jokes of his (we were still friends, despite our mistake of a relationship). I would have done anything to get into another argument with my cousin; I missed him and that strange logic he held. I slumped in my seat, staring at the sky. I hoped that soon I would be able to return home but the prospects looked dim. It would be some time. I barely had anything yet. I only wished I could have left when things had gotten strange in the living room. I should have told Maya _later_ and just left. Then I would be home still. Then the world would be normal. I wouldn't have a scar that acted up for every thunderstorm. I wouldn't have a strange man as my partner. I wouldn't be living in a world so foreign it escaped the ability to explain.

It was then when _partner dearest_ decided to arrive. He was nearly an hour and a half late. He arrived via _poof_, balanced on the armrest as if he weighed nothing. He was doing that fake eye smile again. I hated it far less than I used to, but it was still annoying.  
"If you fall I take no responsibility for laughing at you." I told him.  
"Is that so?" He asked sweetly. Now he was pushing it. That man was planning _something_. But he wasn't going to tell me and I certainly wouldn't know until it was far too late.

_Well_, it wasn't like I was unused to taking gambles on my own life. Hopefully his little plan would expose itself soon enough.

"Come on, Tami-chan. I have something to show you." He said charmingly. The man really was plotting something. He _never _called me _Tami-chan_ unless he was being rude or wanted something. Instead of calling him right out, I leaned in and gave him a charming smile.

"Onward we go." I said, standing up. What _was_ he planning? We walked in step, him leading the entire way. We finally stopped in the middle of the forest. There were towering redwoods all around us. Kakashi started leading me to one, trying to get me to climb it. However, instead of climbing it he started walking right up the trunk. I stared at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to show you something." He pointed at the top.  
"No, I mean - shouldn't you have three points of contact?" I questioned. He blinked at me and did the fake eye-smile again.

"_Maa_ \- Tami-chan, you have the strangest ideas." He said sweetly. He was _buttering me up_. If that man pushed me off this tree, we would have problems. "Are you not able to walk up?"

"No I can but it seems awfully unsafe." I grumbled - there went my _Spiderman_ dreams. I followed him up, my hands stuffed in my jacket pockets. Spring was in the air but it was still rather chilly. He was taking me _all_ the way up to the very top. I tried my best not to look around, tightening my jacket around me. I didn't like being up so high _just walking_ up a tree. It was just _wrong_. Finally he took me up to the last sturdy looking branch and pointed to the next tree over. There was a branch jutting out about twenty feet away.  
"Jump over to that one." He told me.

"No_._" I stared at him as if he were insane. He _was _insane! I wasn't going to do any such thing!

"It's fine. Jump over. We do this all the time."

"I am not jumping out of this tree! I can't believe you even brought me up here for this nonsense!" I snapped. I couldn't even see the ground - _oh_. My stomach turned and I forced myself to look at him.

"I'm not a squirrel!" I told him. I saw his facade of cheer fade and irritation set in. He tried to _push_ me! Looking back he was probably trying to encourage me to jump over, but at the _time_ it felt like he was trying to shove me from that blasted _tree!_ I clung to that stupid jacket of his, using chakra so he couldn't push me away. I wasn't even connected to the tree any more, besides my tip-toes which tried to cling on.

I could hear him heave a big sigh but… something was missing. Kakashi didn't have a heartbeat.

_Oh no_.

I turned to look at him in horror.  
"No. Don't you dare. Don't you _dare_." I begged. He gave me an eye-smile and _POOF_. The shadow clone was released.

I was falling. I fell through tree branches and twigs. I was screaming as I went, though my mind was in overdrive.

_Friend Killer Kakashi_.

Time to test that theory. It was the _best_ time. If he let me fall to my _death _\- I was going to storm into Hiruzen's office and demand a different team or partner. Knowing I didn't have the time to use my own shadow clone, I decided a substitute would work best. I did so _just_ in the nick of time. I got myself situated under a large branch and watched as my substitute continued the descent.

I was betting he would just _let me_ fall but sure enough I spotted him dart out from the top branches. There was a tension in his shoulders that I'd never seen before and a panicked look in his eye. I watched as he saw my substitute nearing the ground and used wire to try to catch it. When the illusion broke he jerked back, his head swiveling until he found me and my hiding spot. The tension in his shoulders dissipated and he appeared far more exhausted than I thought I'd ever seen him.

"You're an arse!" I growled at him. Rarely had I ever used such language but the man deserved it! He just _poofed _me out of a tree!

_But_ it answered my question. He probably wasn't a friend killer. _Maybe_ at one point. But _now?_ He took a risk and thought it backfired. He was going to try to fix his mistake. That was genuine fear I could see in his body language. Who _knew_ what the man was thinking, but he clearly didn't mean for it to go to that length.

He jumped over to me, looking me over for damage. I sent him a scathing scowl which he soundly ignored.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. I turned my face away and crossed my arms stiffly. He deserved every _bit_ of that panic. Without a word, I stood to my feet, dusted myself off primly and walked right down the tree to the bottom.

"Walker-san you _need_ to start moving like a ninja_._" He tried. I ignored him further. _Rude_. He could _at least _apologize!

"You cannot walk _everywhere_." He tried again. I continued to ignore him until he appeared _right in my face_. I scowled at him. He wanted to have the conversation now? _Fine_.

"Don't you think that warrants a conversation?" I asked, my tone was incredibly unfriendly.

"I _did _talk to you_._" He snapped back. I paused, trying to think of _any time_ we had ever had _any_ kind of conversation like that. _Once_ \- last week, when he asked why I didn't jump from roof to roof. I told him the only thing I could think of. Why would I be jumping from rooftops in the first place?!

"_That_ is not a conversation." I growled, "a conversation goes as follows: Tami, as your superior and fellow team member it's _come_ to my attention that you are not exhibiting the correct behavior! It is my wish for this to be _corrected! _I would like to _help!"_

He glared back at me.

"You don't listen."

"_You_ \- you didn't even _try_." I snapped, "You haven't apologized for tossing me from that tree and you haven't even _spoken _to me about- _about any of this!"_

He continued to glare, finally turning his head away. He knew I was right but didn't want to admit it. _Clearly._

I knew nothing good would happen if I stayed there. I left, storming away. I'd figure out what to do _after_. The man clearly had screws loose! _Fractured_ man, _indeed!_ Hiruzen was lucky that Kakashi actually attempted to save me after his little stunt. Had he not, Hiruzen and I would be having a very frank and uncomfortable conversation. I needed to calm down before even trying to think further on the topic at hand. I had to be fair and impartial to the man because _I _had to work with him. It was clear he didn't mean for things to go wrong, even though they did. _Severely_.

He was a professional, he knew far more about being a ninja than I. I needed that bit of understanding that he had. Perhaps he saw me as dismissive of him? He said I didn't listen… perhaps. Maybe that was why he was buttering me up. He was trying to get me to listen to him and thought that was the best approach. It _wasn't_, but for a child-soldier like his history stated he was - worse could have happened. As time went on and a day passed, I was able to calm myself down and I knew the unfortunate bit of news that had to happen: I'd have to get back into that blasted _tree_.

Because we had nothing scheduled, I went off to find him. From what little I knew of him, he tended to stick around the memorial Stone or at the graveyard. I don't know who he visited, and why but it was clear it wasn't only his father who he had lost. I didn't pry. If he wanted me to know, he would say. For all I knew he may have been visiting that friend who's death he was blamed for. Like Uncle said, a man had a right to his private thoughts. I wouldn't pry. He wasn't there, unfortunately. So I started looking around town. _Nothing_ and _no one_. I tried not to get irritated, knowing he was probably far off of the ground where - _oh._

He had been trying to teach me how to do what _ninjas _do. I sort of knew it at some level, but if he would have just _said so_. Mind you he was _right_ and I probably _wouldn't_ have listened, but still. I tried not to groan in frustration as I continued my search. Maybe he was in competition with Guy? Nope. Eventually I found him wandering the streets alone. I didn't know where he was headed or what he was doing. Instead of _asking_ what he was doing, I looped my arm through his and tugged him towards the forest. If I was going to learn how to do what they did I would have to do so _now_. If I waited any longer, fear would set in and I would have further issues.

"_Why_, Partner _dearest _\- I thought we had _plans."_ I said _just_ as sweet as he did the day prior. He jerked back, turning to stare at me as if I grew a second head.  
"Plans?" He echoed.

"Death defying leaps from trees." I explained. Suddenly I wasn't dragging him and he was walking in step. Soon, I let him go. He wasn't much for physical contact.

"What brought this on?" He asked, his lazy eye studying me.  
"The fact that I know I can be - _challenging_ at times. Had you not tried to rescue yours truly, we wouldn't be having this conversation. You're _right_." I said firmly. He _ahhed_ and scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Say that last part again, I missed it." He murmured.  
"And you'll miss it again if you don't behave. You _still_ poofed me out of a _tree_." I warned. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"About that…" He began, glancing at me. There was an apology in his eye. I just watched him expectantly, _waiting_ for it to come. He let out a sigh knowing I wasn't going to let him off the hook, "I _apologize_."

I had found that Kakashi wasn't a _horrible_ teacher. He was just very hands off for the most part. Him being the verified _genius_ that he was, I supposed it made sense. It took far too much time for me to be comfortable with jumping from one tree to the next but I was able to do it. Another note for Kakashi - _he was a killjoy_. When I made my first jump successfully I may have done a little dance.

"Congratulations. You can do what children can." He said dully. I pointed right at him.

"You! You don't get to rain on _my_ parade!" I told him. I could hear his sigh from all the way over where I was. We continued on for a time before we finally parted ways. He scheduled another time to meet up for missions, telling me to _practice_.

So I did.

If children could do this (the running around on rooftops bit), Sasuke and Naruto certainly could as well. We may or may not have played a round of tag. Sasuke was the resounding champion, as I was still getting used to the idea. That little Uchiha was quicker than I gave him credit for. Naruto wasn't able to catch him, and while I _could_, I didn't want to discourage Naruto any more than he already was. I could tell Sasuke _knew it_ and wasn't happy with me. But what could I do? Rock and a hard place, me. Later on Naruto and I were going through different throwing _things_.

"I don't see why I gotta throw only _one_." Naruto complained. I had been trying to restrict him to one until he had gotten that down pat.  
"Because if you keep things _simple_, they're easier to grasp." I said. Naruto's face scrunched up as he scratched the back of his head. I bit back a sigh and shook my head, "Just humor me, my love."

"What's that mean?"

"It means you don't believe me, but you'll do it anyway." I explained. Naruto nodded.  
"Yeah. Okay." He agreed. I ruffled his hair and we continued to work on his progress. He was very good with throwing Kunai. Shuriken? Not as much but he was getting better.

"When can I add another kunai?" He asked.

"When you can hit the target ten times in a row." I told him. He pouted at me but I didn't back down. It would be some time before he was able to do so, but he would get there. I eventually could see Naruto growing tired and frustrated that he couldn't get hit the target more than four times in a row so I called it quits.

"What? Already?! No! I almost got it!" Naruto protested.

"We can practice after. Don't ever practice while you're frustrated, you'll learn far less. Come. We'll get dinner." I said to him as we picked up our mess. I ruffled his hair while he asked for ramen again. I vetoed it, finding some other restaurant on the way.

Part of the reason I think Naruto liked going out to eat with me was that I paid for him. He would grin real big and kick his feet back and forth. He _looked_ like a kid. There wasn't even a glimmer of that broken child I met nearly a year ago in the store. Sasuke was probably right that I indulged Naruto far too often but I couldn't help it. I would have done the same with Sasuke but he didn't allow it. Perhaps one day when he let down that guard of his. His brother did a number on him.

That night Naruto stayed over, listening to tales of Superman. A child adopted who came from the stars. Naruto loved to hear about Superman - he would jump around the room, pretending to be able to fly. It was adorable. Eventually he would settle down and go to sleep.

I readied myself for bed, pulled my backpack over from its place in the window (solar power charged, luv. Don't leave home without one*) and plugged in my phone. Although it wasn't used much I was incredibly thankful for the normalcy it gave me. It was like me - out of time, out of place _yet_ defying the odds. I went to bed right after.

Soon enough I _should_ be meeting up with Hatake. I still at least saw whether or not he was there at the meeting place at the right time. Knowing that man, one of these days he would just show up at the right time and lord it over me for ages. He'd just _whine_ how I wasn't there and he had to wait. _Again_, he seemed the type.

Instead I wandered off to the grocers. Maybe I could find some ingredients for spaghetti before Kakashi came to find me. On average it took him at least an hour. I started perusing the shelves, poking around. I could potentially use soba noodles for spaghetti noodles, and make the tomato puree myself. I would have to use fresh herbs and…

_Ooo_, I could do this. It might make both boys happy. Sasuke liked simple dishes, and Naruto liked Ramen. I might be able to make both happy. Maybe I could even make _garlic bread!_ Oh, I was thrilled. After months of this unusual cuisine, I would be trying my hand at another home classic. While I was purchasing my goods I could _swear_ I heard a chuckle. It sounded _exactly _like the chuckle at the bath house.

I was about to go and hunt down the pervert when Kakashi arrived. I nearly bumped into him when standing up.  
"Oh _could you please_ not do that!" I complained.

"Do what?" He asked.  
"Your little appearing trick." I waved my hand, looking around for the peeping Tom. He watched me, his hands not leaving his pockets.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to catch a peeping Tom." I muttered to him. "Some creep was watching Kurenai and I."

His eyebrow nearly hit his hairline, "You could tell someone was watching you?"

"Rather hard not to, he was laughing loud enough." I defended myself. I knew very well I was horrible at telling when I was being followed. Did Kakashi know as well? _Oh_ I hoped not. That man would be even _worse!_

"_Maa..._" He sighed. I rolled my eyes, there he went again. "Come - the Hokage is waiting."

"You were late. And I'm buying this." I told him with a sniff. He only stared at me. As he wasn't forcing me out the door, I assumed that meant he was fine with it. We got in line for the cashier. Behind us was a man Kakashi knew. They greeted each other and talked while I was making my purchase. His name was Ebisu. He was a strange man - wore sunglasses indoors and something about his grin was _off_. The way he was looking at me was a little unsettling until he finally pushed his sunglasses up. He seemed to pull himself together after that and bid us good day.

Kakashi was actually kind enough to let me drop my groceries off before we headed to the Hokage to get our assignment.

"What are you making?" Kakashi asked me on the way.  
"Something… _oh_, something I learned while out there. I thought Sasuke and Naruto might like it. I'm _trying_ to get that boy to eat anything beyond ramen." I explained.  
"With tomatoes?" He questioned.

"It's a pureed sauce, luv. Sasuke loves tomatoes, Naruto loves noodles. I'm hoping it's a win-win for them both." I explained. He hummed and I suddenly felt incredibly rude for talking about this without even inviting him.

"Ah - if-if you'd like to come you're more than welcome." I offered. He didn't respond. He just gave a half hearted shrug and I let out a sigh. _Yep_. He wasn't interested. Probably just making small talk. I didn't even know why I tried. I shook it off and we continued on.

We went through more rounds of simplistic missions. I _was_ pleased to see I was able to keep up with Kakashi's bounding from roof to roof. By lunch Kakashi and I were sitting at a picnic table eating our respective lunches. I was sitting across from him, picking at my food while he was waiting for me to finish.

I could see a child behind his shoulder staring at me with wide curious eyes. I gave the little boy a smile, and while looking away I did a little magic trick to entertain him. The _moving thumb_ trick. Kakashi suddenly scoffed, his frame and eye practically _sang_ in annoyance.

"Would you _please_ stop flirting with everyone." He complained. He _still_ thought I was flirting with people? _Well_ \- perhaps he would have to learn. I dropped my little trick and looked him dead on. From what I could see around us, there was no one who I knew or he knew. _Oh,_ the game was on. I stared him down, my eyes half lidded and a small smile playing on my lips. I could see his annoyance suddenly drop and Kakashi suddenly seemed _very_ alert.

_Good_.

He had best be paying attention. I only wanted to do this _once_.

I pushed myself up slowly. With practiced ease, I slid a hand right under his jaw, luring him toward me. Despite his body tensing up, he was like a putty in my hand. I climbed towards him, placing only one knee on the table, while my other hand rested on his flak jacket. I pulled him in more. He was standing at an awkward angle, and I could see a growing blush visible on his face. I could hear him breathing under that mask. It wasn't calm and bored - the image he liked to portray. No, it was something far different - something I wasn't interested in investigating further. The man read smut, his mind was probably long gone in some gutter. It had little to do with me, I was sure. I leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"_Oh,_ Kakashi-kun~" I practically sang in a husky tone, my fingers playing with the zipper of his jacket, "were I flirting, _you'd_ _know it."_

Suddenly Kakashi was gone. I couldn't say where he retreated to or where he decided to hide. I primly sat back down and continued on with my meal. We had other minor missions to complete. When he was ready he would show up. Probably not for some time. I just invaded his personal bubble, and practically embarrassed him out in the open. In fact, I would be impressed if he showed up again for the rest of the day.

He did eventually show up again, as cool as a cucumber. He didn't look me in the eye and I gave him that. However he chose to act after what I pulled would be fine. Surprisingly he didn't do much of anything, besides be incredibly distant and keep things short between us. _Odd_. But I imagined he wanted to pretend the whole thing didn't happen. I was _fine_ with it, so long as I never heard how much of a _flirt_ I was ever again. In fact - I don't think he ever mentioned _flirting_ to me after my stunt.

He didn't talk to me directly for the rest of the day. We finished our missions, I gave the report and we parted ways soon thereafter. All in all - Kakashi was a strange man. I _knew_ he would get over what I had done. It was harmless, compared to being _poofed_ out of a tree. I just didn't know how long it would take.

But I had other things to focus on. An amazing meal for _my two boys!_ I picked them up after school let out. The moment I told Naruto of my plans he was elated. Sasuke was less so, but I could see he was happy on some level. I played with his hair (not messing it up) as we carried on. The preparation took time. Naruto had fun helping me puree the tomatoes while Sasuke oversaw the noodles. I even made meatballs, which they both had fun making with me. I may have made a small square one, sending Sasuke a knowing wink. He rolled his eyes.

The final verdict? Sasuke enjoyed the meal while Naruto was entirely sure it was trying to be a less impressive version of ramen. They enjoyed the garlic bread and meatballs well enough. Overall, we had a grand old time. _Now_, if my other problem would be solved as easily I would be elated.

* * *

AN: Well, that happened xD I nearly wanted to skip the last chapter because so much happens in this one. _But_ I'm glad I let it be built up like this. Kakashi is a fun character, tbh. I keep having to go check which one I'm dealing with. He's different before gaining Team 7 (he's a lot more sad and withdrawn, a jerk), after Team 7 he's still very wounded and tends to use very dramatic ways to throw off his enemies and his team alike. Then in Shippuden he is a little different throughout. He has a lot of growing to do in a short amount of time. He's not very kind right now, and his ruffled feathers are nearly poking poor Tami in the eye ;) But he'll grow. Between the two of them they both have to.

*This was mentioned in chapter one that she had this but only _once_. A friend asked how she was using her phone and I realized I hadn't mentioned it at all since. So, that's how she has a semi-working phone :P

Also - thinking about maybe tossing in an extra chapter if anyone wants to ask their favorite character a question. Maybe when I hit 100 follows? It's an idea I've been debating about. But we'll see.  
Also, only one person seemed interested in hearing what Ibiki had to say - I think I might write it up some day and post it as a series of side stories. There's quite a few little ideas I've had for this that didn't end up being used so I might type them up and put them there :3 Might be fun!

Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites. You don't know how much I enjoy seeing that you're enjoying this story and I hope you're having as much fun with it as I am. Thank you and have an amazing day! Stay safe!


	12. Chapter 12

Sparks 12

"Mysteries create wonder and wonder is the basis of men's desire to understand." - _Neil Armstrong_

* * *

Over the next two months, I became better acquainted with the female portion of Konoha. I wish I could say that most were like Kurenai. Unfortunately they were not.

The women of Konoha were a, _ah_, unique breed. I couldn't explain it beyond that. Many in my encounter, mostly those girls in Naruto and Sasuke's class, were rather boy-crazy. Mind you, it certainly wasn't _The Beatles_ level of insanity. However they were certainly attentive to little Sasuke. Naruto couldn't get attention from them no matter _how hard_ he tried (I was starting to hear over and _over_ how beautiful _Sakura_ was). Well, all but this little Hyuga girl (I'll get to that).

Because I was helping Naruto further with his abilities I found picking them up after school was easiest. It also helped Sasuke get involved too. He started joining me in watching Naruto's progression. While it did antagonize Naruto to some degree, it helped fuel him. One day (about a month ago) when I went to pick them up they were held back by their teacher Iruka. I leaned against the tree, waiting patiently when what seemed to be the _entire_ portion of the female students made their way to me. They kept their distance, save for Ino and this little pink haired girl who wore a red bow in her hair. They seemed the most bold.

"Uh-uh, we were wondering…." One of the other girls I didn't know stuttered. The moment I locked gazes with her she lost her courage and looked away.

"Does Sasuke-kun ever talk about any of us?" Ino asked right out. I could see fire in both her eyes and the others. The little pink haired girl nodded enthusiastically. Their poor little child-hearts. I don't think they quite understood the object of their affections.  
"_Well_ \- Ino, it's good to see you again. Do tell, how are you doing? Your father?" I tried to distract her, but she scowled.

"_Fine._ Now, tell us! We want to know." Ino said with a snap. Their poor little _hearts_! They would crumble if they knew Sasuke's only loves were _justice_, Batman, and scowling at Naruto. I don't even think he realized women existed yet.

"Well, Sasuke is very private. I would hate to disclose anything we have talked about in confidence." I said, edging away from the question. There was no way I would put myself in the middle of _this_. The _entire_ gaggle of girls nearly swooned. _Oh no._

"I told you he liked _me_, forehead-girl!" Ino sighed happily.  
"You _wish_, Ino-pig!" The pink-haired girl snapped, and turned away to swoon.

"She looked at _me_." Ino said.  
"You asked _her_ the question! She looked at me right after!" The pink haired girl insisted. While they were arguing among themselves over who Sasuke loved more, I slipped away. I found Sasuke leaving the school and headed him off.  
He looked up at me curiously, "What's wrong?"

"Your fan club wanted to know your hearts' desire." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. _My_ \- I still couldn't quite believe it. I had _never_ fallen over a man like that. I couldn't imagine behaving like that over any man. Not even for the famed _Mr. Darcy _would I ever_._

"What did you say?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I _said_ that you were private and what was shared in private would stay as such." I explained. He nodded knowingly, watching them with a disturbed look on his face.  
"They don't even know what _love _is." He grumbled, irritation evident in his voice. _That_ shocked me. I turned to him and my mouth fell right open.  
"What did you-?"

Sasuke stared back at me in pure boredom. Ah. _Nope._ Today was not the day that I was going to start trying to uncover _that_ bit of detail.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked.

"He was called back for misbehaving." Sasuke shrugged.

"And you?"

"They wanted me to take the exam." He explained.

"And you -?" I repeated.

"I don't want to yet." He said simply.

Sasuke was an odd boy, but he knew what he wanted - even when no one else had a clue. I could see now what Hiruzen spoke about - how easily Sasuke would break away from Konoha. I could also see how Kakashi wouldn't have been equipped to deal with it. Sasuke was so subtle in everything he did, he was a complete mystery. While Kakashi was the same, they were very different in that Kakashi seemed to blame _himself_ for everything. His posture said it, his visits to the Memorial Stone and Graveyard said it - even in his behavior after the tree and _flirting_ incident (he was still distant. He wouldn't come within arms length. It took him weeks to look me in the eye again).

Sasuke - _well_, he was angry at the world. He was scowling and glaring enough at others as if they had slighted him. He never truly turned that look on me, however. While he wasn't always entertained by my antics and would scowl and glare it was never serious - it was almost playful. Sasuke knew what he wanted. He had probably already plotted out the next five years of his life somewhere in that mind of his. From his behavior? Women and childish crushes weren't on the list. I had a feeling what was on said list - getting back at his brother. What he was planning? I couldn't say.

Overall, both Kakashi and Sasuke were incredibly smart. They both were geniuses in their own right and they were similar in ways. _But_ they were vastly different in how they handled their affairs.

Soon enough Naruto ran out and joined us for our day.

It was nearly a week and a half later when I finally met the little Hyuga girl. Naruto was sick with food poisoning (he seemed to think expiration dates were vague suggestions), and I had spent the day cleaning out his cabinets, and refrigerator. I went to ensure he got his school work that he missed at the end of the day. I was in the process of leaving when I heard this little voice.

"E-e-excuse m-me." A tiny voice said behind me. I turned and saw _the_ most adorable little girl. She was the same one Naruto had taken a picture of months ago. She stood there with her maid by her side. _Ah_. She was a child from money. _Old_ money, if I remembered it correctly. Her clan was well established in Konoha. I saw the maid and I held back a wince, thinking about my nanny from so long ago.

"Yes? How may I help you?" I asked politely. She perked up at that - _just_ because I chose to be a sassy little thing _didn't _mean I couldn't play the game.

"I-is Naruto okay?" She asked me in a high lilting voice. By the little blush on her face, I could guess where her concern stemmed from.

"Nothing water and a day's rest won't cure. Would you like me to let him know you were concerned?" I asked. I knew the answer, judging by her behavior but I _just_ had to see. She jerked back and waved her hands at me, shaking them in a _no_ fashion.

"N-no! No, please! It's okay. I just wanted to know." She stuttered and hid herself behind her hair. I glanced at the maid who seemed just as amused as me. I knelt down to look her in the eye. She didn't shrink back - _good_. She had something of a backbone behind all that stuttering and timid-ways.

"I won't tell, then. _But _I will say that I am incredibly happy to see someone truly wants to be his friend. It makes me rather glad, if you don't mind my saying." I told her. She bashfully looked away and nodded. The maid then urged _Miss Hinata _away and I watched her go. It was _fascinating_. Naruto may think he was alone save for me, but he certainly wasn't. A select few certainly loved him dearly. My only wish was that they made it more apparent to _him_.

My time with Kurenai was profitable in the two months. She insisted on teaching me _some_ Genjutsu but while I could do so - I was decent. It was a strange concept. More often than not it involved hurting someone or manipulating their perceptions to cause them pain or harm them in some way. It was like a weaponized magic trick. I didn't know how I felt about it, but it felt _wrong_ to turn that on Kurenai. In battle? That was another story, but just practice was rough. _Now, _that other woman I met - I may have felt differently.

I met Mitarashi Anko while on one of my walks. I hadn't any idea who the woman was. _But_ she knew me.  
I was wandering around one day when she came out of nowhere, eating dango as she studied me like I was some curious creature she had never seen.

"So _you're_ the Hokage's _pet _project?" She asked, looking me up and down with a calculating eye.

"Mm - I'm under all sorts of microscopes." I said in a playful tone. She scoffed, taking another bite of her sweet.

"Didn't go to the academy. Somehow got Morino to train _you_. You're not even from Konoha or even a Clan. _And_ you're teamed up with Hatake." She listed off all the while staring me down.

"To be fair, little of it was my choice." I said, _trying_ to be polite. She was a kunoichi. We were outnumbered five to one _easy. _I remembered Kurenai saying we should look out for each other. I don't think this one believed in that principal.

"I don't see the fuss, personally." She said, finishing off her treat.

"_Personally_, same." I gave her a cheeky grin, "Between you and I, I've always seen myself as boring, below the notice of most. _Now_, I do have _things_. Ta~!"

I left her there, hoping to get away from that incredibly strange woman. However she _threw her kunai_ at me. Had I not seen the reflection in the window beside me, I could have been hit if not grazed. I spun to see her smiling deviously at me.  
"You're going to be _fun_." She said with a wicked grin.

_Grand_.

It wasn't until later that I found out her name when I spoke with Kurenai. I was hoping to keep away from Anko by nearly any means.

Overall, the women of Konoha were a strange breed. I hoped more were like Kurenai, but she truly was a gem. Fair, rare and valuable indeed. Now if only my other friendships were in as good a standing.

Kakashi has gotten it in his head that we would be leaving the village soon and death would be raining on our heads. He was probably right about it, being as he knew far more than I. So he had insisted on meeting up to spar. He was clearly fighting with the proverbial hand behind his back in the times that we did. I was only thankful he didn't lord over me like Ibiki had done. I kept some secrets to myself, namely the Canary Call and my ability to detect illusions with a whistle (I just whistled more to set him off my trail. He strangely seemed annoyed by it, I can't imagine _why). _By-the-by, the illusions he came up with were horrendous and gruesome. That man needed a therapist like I needed a way home; _desperately._

Anyways, a girl had to have her secrets and I wasn't willing to give mine up so easily. My Canary Call was getting stronger, but I ensured to strengthen it alone on my own. I wanted it to be a secret weapon of sorts.

Kakashi rarely commented on my fighting style, only giving some feedback on improvements. He kept it curt; the friendliness I had gained with him was lost on the battlefield. He was all business when it came to fighting. I thought back to what Owl warned me about - truly, this man would be justifiably terrifying if he really cut loose. Right now, he was like a caged leopard, watching his prey silently from treetops (his favorite hiding place, as I found out).

Overall, I think he was getting cross with me. I was beginning to be able to predict which tree he would be in on nearly any field. One day he asked me how I did it; he didn't like my answer. _A woman's intuition._ One can't replicate that. Truly, I don't know how I knew either, but I _just did_. Part instinct, and part knowing him.

In fact, last Thursday we had been locked into a spar. I was fighting his clone while he was hiding in a tree watching. I never did try to break said clone - I had _the _chance to hone my skills against a genius ninja. The last thing I wanted to do was up the ante on his terms. Better to get used to the level he thought me at than show him I knew his little trick.

I was doing my best to _not_ try anything distracting or sexual (even though I desperately wished to use that move Black Widow always used), and use our kunai to clash. The cheat himself had _another_ clone appear under ground, and leapt out to attack me. Two on one!

I was irritated enough to jump out of the way and caught him through the brush he was hiding in to pull him into one of the lovely genjutsus Kurenai taught me. Because I relied on _his chakra _and not my own to create the genjutsu (just a touch), the delay wasn't _as_ bad. I chose one of the lovely plant ones she taught me. Once I better understood the subject I hoped to change them to suit me. The twin clones watched me curiously before attacking again. Suddenly, the two were _poofed _away and the real Kakashi stood there with that red eye of his exposed. I still didn't know what it did. It looked too flashy to just be some fancy _accessory _of sorts.

"You did it again." He complained.

"So I did." I replied, pushing my hair out of my face. Was he angry, or-?

"You knew where I was, you could have attacked me directly." He said simply.

"I could have." I agreed. I didn't want to, though. I just learned a new little ninja trick - they can hide in _the ground_! I never would have known it had I not done what I did. I wondered how to do that. I'd have to figure out. Kakashi was _the_ holder of all sorts of little jutsus he shared with no one. He was like a 401k for ninja skills - jutsus went in and none came out.

He stared at me; by this point he had figured out how to _muffle_ his reactions to become unreadable again. He seemed to use it when he didn't want me to know anything. I certainly didn't. I hadn't a clue what was bouncing though his head.

"Find some new offensive jutsus. Genjutsu will only get you so far." He advised.

"And the genjutsu?" I hedged. I was hoping that it was decent. I avoided using it on him thus far. He was an elite shinobi- I didn't want to be laughed right out of the training facilities. Better to be thought a fool than to prove it. He was quiet for some time before answering.

"It was fine. Kurenai?" He asked.

"She sends her best." I gave him a grin. He looked away and scoffed lightly. He wrapped up the cession a little while after. I was going to have to find those Jutsus. I was neither a clan family member nor anyone of note in Konoha. I'd find my way.

But it seemed Kakashi was right in the end, as one day the Hokage informed us that we would be going on a C-ranked mission for the _first time_. There was a death reported on a prolific man, and someone wanted to make sure it was complete - a Saito Kanaye. The problem? He was born in one city and died in another.

"You will have to be discreet. Alert no one and bring the information back when you can." The Hokage informed us. I flicked my gaze to O'_Captain my Captain_ and he still stood in his slouch. I took the packet and flipped through it. I could see from the shift in Kakashi that he wasn't pleased but he remained silent. It looked pretty standard - they wanted at least verification the body was his. It meant I would have to pluck up birth records and find birthmarks or dental records if this world even kept it. Then and only then find the body to match it. _Which_ meant work. A week? Two? I'd be gone for my birthday. _April 25th_. I would have to leave Naruto my camera. Hopefully Sasuke didn't require my _brick_ of a phone too. I passed on the papers to Kakashi, who only accepted them. We both silently accepted the mission and left the same. I chose not to comment on the sudden stress between his shoulders. I think he was hoping our first serious mission would be simpler. As had I. However, it took a long time to get to this point - I wasn't going to take it for granted. The fact that I was out for two weeks (potentially) meant that I could find other jutsus while away.

"So - tomorrow at 7am?" He asked, turning to me. He just looked _tired_.

I sent him a smile, "How about I find _you_, ah? Skip the pleasantries."

"_Maa,"_ He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I might be doing _things_."

"Mmm - things, ah? I suppose reading in trees constitutes as _things_." I teased. He gave a weak shrug, and I could see a _tiny_ hint of a smile around the underside of his eye. "_Well_, find me then. I'm quite sure I've far less things. I do suppose I'm far less popular than _the _grand Hatake Kakashi himself."

He spared me only one last look before walking off. I could have sworn I saw a little bit of amusement twinkling in his eye.

Perhaps working with Hatake _wasn't _the worst thing to happen to me. _Maybe_. He certainly was a character but he was nowhere near the psycho I had thought he was originally. He certainly needed a therapist _but_ considering what he'd probably seen and gone through - I don't think he was as hard off as Hiruzen tried to make it out as. The Hokage had probably hoped to sway my opinion to be more inclined to help Kakashi by setting him up as the latest sob story. After all, it worked for Naruto and Sasuke.

Quietly I set off for the rest of my day, going through the rounds to get prepared. Now that Kakashi would simply find me, neither of us would be wasting time (why we didn't do it this way sooner was beyond me). My day went as expected, and things went okay for preparation. Naruto ensured that he had my camera far before I finished telling him my plans, while Sasuke said he didn't need anything as he knew I'd be back. I was glad for that - I might need my phone for its other purposes. I might have to let Kakashi in on that little mystery (I'm sure it would be fine), but at least the job would get done. Although I'm sure it would bother the man to not know what I had and was using, I doubt he would do much. Maybe try to get his hands on it? Perhaps. But the idea of working without a camera to compare photos and intel - it would have to be done by pure memory. I'd rather Kakashi's curiosity than the headache being without would bring.

I kept my other supplies simple over all. I kept my bag packed beside my bed, ready for what the next morning would bring.

The next morning brought surprises I didn't quite expect - if one could believe that.

While I was trying to make myself visible in Konoha for a certain partner of mine, a friendly face came to find me before the masked one. Guy's exuberance was always overwhelming, but there was something in his posture and written in his face that I knew his visit was a serious one.

"What a youthful morning it is, Tami-chan!" Guy greeted me with the energy only _he_ possessed. I paused - I still didn't know how to deal with him. I didn't know how Kakashi did either. For the most part he seemed to ignore Guy's outbursts.

"Indeed. I suppose the day would be considered young." I answered with a smile. He grinned at me for just a hair too long - it was then I knew. He didn't just _happen_ upon me - he had something bouncing around in that head of his. For the most part, Guy was simple but loud. I could easily guess the reason for his seeking me out, but only he could provide the _why_.

We ended up at a park bench somewhere nearby. It was a cute little area, but rather open. It didn't take much or long for Guy to get to the reason why he was there.

"I heard you can get to the beneath the underneath." Guy began, his eye twinkling with determination. He _knew_ I could. First hand. But, Guy was a strange man. I knew questioning it would get me no where.

"You're a ninja. I heard you can do the same." I countered. I was sort of amused - he had such a curious way of doing things. He was a fascinating man, to be honest.

"Yes, but you can do that with ninjas." He said - there was a level of pride in his voice that I wasn't sure where the source was coming from. Was it for me? Or his estimation of my ability.

"You want me to tell you about Kakashi, don't you?" I asked, leaning back against the bench. He stared at me in shock.  
"Tami-chan! How did you know?!" He gasped at me and I gave him an amused look.  
"Luv, he's at the top of your list of concerns." I said knowingly. "That _is_ why you challenge him so often, isn't it?"

Guy's jaw dropped. "How-?" Suddenly he gave me his _best _sparkling smile and his signature thumbs up, "You are great at this!"  
I tried not to laugh, covering my mouth with my wrist. Reading Guy was like reading a clock - the signs were clear and often in bright red font.

"I aim to please." I said. Guy scooted closer to me, watching me closely as if I was going to drop Kakashi's latest secrets. I kept quiet, studying him. It took a moment for him to start twitching.

"Tami-chan! Please tell me! Is he okay?" He asked suddenly, tears running down his face out of _nowhere_. My _goodness_, how did Kakashi deal with him? I couldn't just tell Guy what I knew about Kakashi by my estimations. Knowing Guy, it would cause all sorts of issues for the man and I wasn't about to unload that on Kakashi. I was a tad mischievous, _not_ cruel.

"You _are_ probably his closest friend, why don't you start? Nothing specific, mind. I rather leave those up to him." I asked with a smile. Guy leaned back, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Well, he's no longer reading books about death." He muttered.

"Ah… _well_, that's a good sign." I said in response. _Death_? It would further explain why Kakashi seemed to have one foot in the grave while the other was soundly on Konoha soil. I already had my guesses on _that_.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Guy asked suddenly.  
"I think he needs time. I think he needs a friend who he trusts and can confide in." I said simply.

"I can be that!" He said seriously, his eyes burning. I raised my eyebrows at him challengingly until Guy said "_what?"_

"Guy, has he done so thus far?" I asked gently. Guy went to say something but his mouth fell open and he froze. He crossed his arms after, staring at the ground in thought.

"Do tell, why _did_ you come?"

"I want him to go _back._" Guy muttered. "He used to be kinder - _happier_."

Ah. A well meaning friend who probably didn't understand the levity of what Kakashi was dealing with. Or maybe - maybe Guy did. He'd seen the effects after _all_ of these years. Those years certainly hadn't been kind to him.

"Was this _before_ everything happened? Whatever it was?" I asked. Guy nodded, he still hadn't looked up at me. He was staring at the dirt as if it held the answers.

"We all lost people. But it's hit him harder than anyone else." He said, I could see the seriousness written in his body language. "I will be there for my rival. Just like my students, just like all my friends and comrades, I will be there until the _end." _

"Kakashi may never _be_ who he used to be. But he'll certainly become who he needs to be with friends like you around, ah? Just be you, luv. He'll come around when he's ready to. Not a moment sooner. Maybe he will confide in you. What do I know?" I said. Guy turned to me, his eyes burning bright with a focused energy I couldn't place. He snapped up, seeming empowered out of nowhere.

"I, Maito Guy and Walker Tami will be the best friends to Hatake Kakashi! Our hearts will burn with the power of Youth!" He shouted. I leaned away, glancing around. People were starting to stare and I was about to take a leaf from Kakashi's book and just vanish. The only way this could be more awkward was if - _ugh_. Never mind.

There Kakashi stood, his bag hoisted over one shoulder as he evaluated the scene before him. I caught his eye and I mouthed "_help me". _He gave his signature eye-smile, turned away and walked off. My jaw dropped and I stared at his back in shock. _Rude!_ But somehow, not surprising.

Eventually Guy went on his way and Kakashi found me again.

"What was that about?" He asked as we headed out.

"Ah - _well_," I paused trying to think of the best way to phrase the interaction, "Guy just needed reassurance that all was well."

"On what?" He asked. I gave him a long hard look and he hummed. He turned away and focused on the road before us. "With the mission, where would you like to start?"

"We need birth records to compare it all to. Dental, if they have it. Pictures even. Maybe a specific scar to help? Perhaps a tattoo?"

"Dental?" Kakashi questioned, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Mm - every person's bite is unique. Though I doubt they'll keep records on it. Perhaps fingerprints?" I asked, while turning to him. I was trying my hardest to think of things a ninja wouldn't be able to replicate. He didn't seem to know what I was meaning. He didn't ask this one, but what little of his face was exposed I could see it burning to be found out.

"Everyone's fingerprints are unique as well. _So_ unique that they can be used as identifiers. _Even_ in cases such as identical twins. By-the-by, they're made while the baby interacts with the womb. Purely unique." I explained. He hummed along.

"So we'll visit his place of birth first. How would you even get..?"

"One can hope he enjoyed pottery as a child." I said with amusement. Kakashi _ahhed_ and pulled out the notes to read them.

"It looks like we're heading west to the Land of Wind." He muttered, pulling out a map. I looked away - I didn't care for that map. It looked like nothing I was used to. It was only another reminder I wasn't home. Although it was rather funny, _Kayane_ to the _West_. I smothered a grin.

"If we run, can you..?" He asked, I gave him a one shoulder shrug.

"As long as you don't get _fancy_."

And with that we were off. We took the trees for the most part. Kakashi and various other ninja seemed to have a _thing_ for it. I still got a little queasy if I looked down but as long as I focused on the horizon line I _should _be fine. If I _did_ go down, I couldn't say for sure how Kakashi _would_ act. He was rather stand-off-ish for the most part. He knew me well enough to know I handled okay on my own. I knew he would at least check to see if I was okay.

The man ran like every other ninja - in that strange, arms _straight _back run. He only spared a passing glance at mine, which made far much more sense (thank you _very_ much).

Getting to _The Land of Wind_ barely took a couple of hours by _run_. When we hit sand, we started walking.

Who _named _these lands? I needed to know. Mind, it wasn't nearly as uncreative as, say, Mount _Doom_. But hearing the name _Land of __**Wind**_ made me near homesick for the _Windy City_. I was thankful that where we were headed was nothing like the City from home. This one was situated in a little oasis. The town was a quaint one, small - they had a tiny little hospital and a cute little city hall. It, like any other city I'd seen, hadn't any paved roads and the people's clothing were clearly lower class. They regarded us both with a touch of fear and distance.

Kakashi and I found a little bed and breakfast to room up in. Same situation that I had with Jiraiya - two beds _thankfully. _I wasn't interested in arguing with the man over who would get the bed. I would have preferred separate rooms, but it seemed the standard was to remain as a group.

We waited until late at night to do anything. Seeing Kakashi move in shadows was a little unsettling. He moved so swift and so quietly, he was barely even a flicker. My leopard analogy was far too fitting. I wondered where he learned it - was it natural to him, or did he pick it up while in the Anbu? I couldn't say one way or the other. He, as usual, kept back and let me work. I slipped out my tools and made short work of the door lock.

"I know a jutsu that could help." He murmured.

"I hear tell you know quite a few jutsus." I replied back, opening the door. "Do tell, is it a collection of sorts or do you just pick the _fun ones_?"

He didn't respond to my remark and I opened the door.  
"Diva's first." I told him. He slipped in silently and I followed him. I closed the door behind us and there we went. I slipped my phone into my hand, knowing we'd need to once we hit the basement.

His hand suddenly engulfed in flame as we went down the stairs. At least he would be able to find things while I wasn't around. My only concern was the smell of fire could potentially bring some notice to our activities. But by morning the smell should be long gone. The room was full of boxes - it was probably sorted by year rather than by Clan or family name.

"You take the left, I'll take the right?" I murmured. His eyebrow quirked at me, looking me over. "I've my own ways."

"_Maa_." He sighed and left me to start looking. I moved over to my side, opening my phone and using the flashlight feature. Sure enough - it was by date. I started sorting through the boxes trying to find anything in the right year.

"What _is_ that?" A voice asked in my ear. I jerked back, seeing him behind me. He still _somehow_ managed to do that to me.

"Would you _not?"_ I hissed at him. He had the paper in his hand, he was staring directly at my phone. "It's _mine_."

"Yes, but what is it?"

"It's mine, also known as _not yours, _made in the ever illustrious city of _none of your business_." I told him. He just met my gaze with a dull look. I went to snatch the papers from him but he held them away from me, out of reach (How _dare_ he be taller).

"Mine." He said simply. I scoffed and tried to jump to get the papers. _That_ man was going to drive me insane! I had to move in close to even try. He had the nerve to hold them up higher, staring down at me in mild amusement.  
"Hatake, _so help me_." I whispered/scowled at him. He _reluctantly _handed the papers over. I still had to fight them from his grasp. I huffed at him as I finally had them in hand. The moment I had them in my hand he backed away to good usual distance. I used the flashlight to hover over the papers to see what we had.

_Saito Kayane_

Sure enough, Kakashi had found the right papers. I started digging through what he had. There wasn't much written, but he had a mole on his back _and_ a birthmark behind his left knee. _That_ we could go off of.

"Here, hold your flame a little closer." I murmured to him. Kakashi did so, even though he was casting me odd glances. I could see him cautiously inch towards me. I nearly told him I wasn't going to _try_ anything - but I chose to keep my mouth shut. I had decided to not bring the _incident_ up unless he did. I ignored his antics, and opened my phone with just sliding my finger against the pad on the back. It jumped to life once more, and I could feel his curious gaze upon me and my little device. I turned off the flashlight and started taking pictures of the pages in my hand. Never knew what we might need. As the device made the _shutter_ noise, I could see Kakashi lean in to watch. It was the closest he'd gotten to me _since _(besides sparing, which didn't count).

"It's a camera." He whispered.

"Perhaps." I said vaguely. I could already hear the interest in his voice. Hiruzen had already seen to anything relating to _that show_ was gone from my phone (there had been _one_ photo of Maya in her room with a poster in the background that he personally saw to the destruction of). If he _did_ somehow manage to dig through my phone there wasn't much he would find. Nothing he could understand in the very least. Even though he was a genius, I doubt he would get far with the device.

I turned off the device and slipped it into my back pocket. We placed the papers back and all of the boxes as they had been before.

"Shall we?" I asked him with a grin. Suddenly his fire extinguished and we were bathed in shadow once more. It took a moment to get used to the dark once more. He was already climbing the stairs and I followed him out.

We headed back to the inn; he chose to enter the window and I followed suit.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a tiny camera?" He asked suddenly.

"There's _things_ you don't need to know. There's things _I_ don't need to know too." I said, pushing my hair behind my ear. "Is there a problem with it?"

Kakashi watched me - I couldn't tell what was bouncing around that head of his. His body gave nothing away and his face remained impassive. I couldn't even detect a clenched _jaw_ for goodness sakes! He just turned around and got ready for bed. He ignored me from then on, choosing to solely focus on his tasks before him.

Men were strange.

I did my nightly rituals, and he was asleep before I was even done. I watched his sleeping form for a moment before heading to bed myself. He slept like a soldier ready for battle - stiff and on his back. He went to bed with that ninja sweater and his mask on. Again, I had no care to see his face, but wouldn't he at least be uncomfortable? Or had that mask become so central to who he was that he couldn't even sleep without it on? It wasn't up for me to know. I don't think I would ever understand him. He was just so _odd_.

I got into bed and pulled the blankets around me. I put my phone under my pillow; if Kakashi wanted at it he would have to be sneaky. I didn't care in the least, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to do much without my help getting in (if I woke up to my phone locked out, I would be _very_ upset). Who knew what he was going to do? Who even knew what he was thinking? I suppose it didn't matter, over all. Were I supposed to understand him I certainly would have been able to before then.

* * *

Kakashi's eye snapped open the second he heard Tami breathing deep and steady breaths. He waited for a time, so that she was in a deeper sleep cycle. She was far too trusting. He slipped out of bed quietly and made his way to her side with the help of the light of the moon. His curiosity was eating away at him, and she didn't help matters with her dismissive speech. The only problem was, her little camera was under her pillow. He would just have to sneak it out. It wasn't impossible. In fact it was child splay _but_ considering - he was just glad it wasn't in her back pocket. That stunt she pulled gave him uncomfortable dreams for a week after. Surprisingly - she never even mentioned her behavior after that. Better yet, she never mentioned how he responded. He knew she could _read_ him to some degree. She had to have known he- but she said nothing. She always did strange, but kind things like that for him. Just when he thought he had her figured out, she would change the rules and flash that grin of hers at him. He wouldn't doubt that he would have _dreams_ now that they were sharing a room. The way the moonlight shone into the room, highlighting the curve of her face and - _no_, _stop_.

As quickly as he could he slipped his hand under the pillow to retrieve the small camera. He paid no mind, doing his best to focus on the task. She looked so at peace there, so trusting that he - he forced the thought to stop. Soon he had the device in hand. It was such a deceptive thing - it looked like a small thin brick but it barely weighed a thing. He turned it over in his hand to get a better look at it. There was a little dip in the back and the front had different textures - all very foreign to him. It was the strangest camera he had _ever_ seen. He echoed her earlier movements and slid a finger against that back pad. It _pushed_ back against his finger. It was like it was alive, a small _buzz_. The strange scribbles on the screen shook and - nothing. Something popped up on the front of the camera's screen to warn him, but he couldn't read it. When it disappeared, he could see a photo of her with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. It was far more detailed than he'd ever seen a photo _be_. It was as if he was staring into a window itself.

_Interesting._

When she had done that motion, it turned right on. Now, with him, it wasn't working at all. Hmmm. What was it she was talking about earlier? About fingerprints? _Huh_. Kakashi could see her hand resting by her face. She looked _so_ innocent there, nothing like the sharped tongued woman he knew. Surely she would be angry with him if she knew what he was doing. She would give him _that look_. Her eyes would flash an emerald green and - _no_.

He carefully slipped his fingers around her slim wrist to bring it closer. His fingers moved against her palm and eventually splayed against her own. While quietly pulling her hand in, he was able to confirm what he already suspected. The woman hadn't worked a hard day's labor her entire life. She had no calluses, no rough patches, and barely any marks. Her hand was soft and gentle like he remem- _don't go there_. He suspected she had never seen a hard day's labor when she struggled with some of the odd-jobs they were assigned. She could _not_ hammer a nail or level a board. In fact, speaking of nails - hers were near pristine. Her fingers were long and elega- _no; stop it._

How was she a lost woman when her hands themselves spoke of her being well off? She had to be valuable to _someone_. How did Jiraiya even _find_ her? How did she even become part of his network?

No.

It didn't matter.

Kakashi placed the small camera in her hand and pressed her finger against the little pad. The camera jumped to life, and he tucked her hand back by her head. Tami murmured in her sleep and turned. She had a strand of hair in her face and he - . He forced his gaze away.

Kakashi sat down on his bed and started fiddling with the little device. There were all sorts of little _things_ on the device's window? Screen? The front? He didn't have the words for it, but he fiddled with it anyways. He found that he could move the screen with a slide of his finger. If he tapped the little pictures on the window, other things would open up. It was interesting. Who made such a device? After a little bit of playing with the thing, he found it was _more_ than a camera and light. In fact it had _books! _At least the _covers_ of books - countless covers he had never seen before. However, he couldn't understand a single thing on the screen when he tried to read them. Her device taunted him _just_ like she did. It was cruel for a book to be there and be left unread. He wanted to know what was there but - he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to fully understand her strange little camera, but his curiosity was sated slightly. If only dealing with _her_ was as simple. He returned the little camera back to its place under her pillow. His gaze may have lingered a little bit too long. He tried not to. He ducked his head as he backed away and went back to bed.

He really hoped the first C class mission they went on was closer to home. Then they wouldn't even _be_ in this position. But here they were, and there he was - struggling. He had hoped by then, his little infatuation would have been gone. It should have been gone. He never had to struggle like this before.

Kakashi watched her for a moment before holding back a sigh. He got back into bed, hoping he wouldn't have the dreams he had _after_ her little stunt. She _was_ beautiful. He had to admit that now. After everything, he could at least admit that. But that's all it would ever be. It's all it _could_ ever be. He refused to admit to anything else. There _was_ nothing else to admit. She was looking for her family - she probably had someone waiting for her, even if she couldn't remember. Seeing from how she spoke, the way she held herself, even her very hands said she was a kept woman. Even if she knew some questionable skills, she was _well_ taken care of. She might even be from a Clan outside of Konoha. Maybe one he never heard of. _Maybe_ one he had the unfortunate luck to have met during a mission. She might even be the daughter of the head of a clan for all he knew. One who was already promised to someone else. But the biggest problem for him wasn't even that.

What could he ever even offer her? He could be killed in action in a month, a day, maybe next year. He couldn't imagine why she chose _this_ life. Just seeing that little camera all on its own spoke of money, and influence. She had to be in a higher class. She even _taunted_ him on that level once. Where had she gotten the camera in the first place? There were so many questions that he had about her.

And then there was _him_. Kakashi didn't even think he had anything left to give. After losing everyone who had ever gotten close to him (besides Guy) he doubted he could go through it all over again. It was best if he kept his distance. He would protect her like he would any other comrade, like any other friend - but that's all it could ever be. She had to have _someone_ out there looking for her. If it was _him_, he wouldn't stop looking for her until she was found.

Idly, before going to sleep, he wondered if this was how Obito felt - how Rin had felt. Having an interest but knowing you couldn't do anything about it. Would Rin hate him if she knew he was infatuated with an outsider? Especially when the best he had been able to muster up for Rin herself was loyalty and a protectiveness that didn't pan out? Guilt ate at him as the thought flickered past his mind. No. He couldn't do anything. He wouldn't. The woman across from him deserved better. Rin deserved better too, and look where it got her.

* * *

AN:/ another chapter! And probably more soon enough, with all this shutdown business going on. The next two chapters were supposed to be one, but this was drawing itself out into something far longer than I anticipated. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I had so much fun with it myself. I didn't expect Kakashi to have THAT much thoughts on his current situation, but here we are.

Thank you guys again, for ALL of the follows, favorites and reviews. It thrills me to no end that you guys are having fun with this too! Stay safe out there, and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Sparks 13

"In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit."

_– Albert Schweitzer_

* * *

The next morning Kakashi was awake far before I. Since he was in the shower first, I figured I'd grab breakfast. From what I knew of the man, he was rather simple in his food choices. I knew he hated sweets, and I'd yet to see him ever choose anything fried. If anything, he seemed to be the simple, and savory type. Before I did a thing, I asked the innkeeper if I could bring the food to our room. She agreed - I think she was concerned Kakashi might scare the other patrons. He was a _little_ unapproachable with all that attire he wore.

I was able to procure a tray and a couple options for us both. I wasn't interested in much but an Apple and honeyed tea - perhaps some rice for myself too. If Kakashi had spent the last month or so preparing me for battle, I should be at least ensuring my vocal cords were up to snuff. I got him steamed rice and fish (it seemed to be something he would get). I ensured I knocked on the door before entering - there were a list of things I _didn't_ want to see. Who knew what the man would do while I wasn't there.

I took a second to open the door. A towel was hanging over his head while he was tugging on that green flak jacket. His sandals were already in place. I placed the tray down on the desk near the door and took my finds. I took a sip of my tea, knowing I'd have to get ready for the day myself. The moment he seemed done with the bathroom entirely I started my routine. When he saw the food he mumbled a thank you (honestly, I was surprised I got one at all).

I took a quick hot shower, brushed my teeth and was out and done as quickly as I could. My tea wasn't nearly as hot but it was fine. I ate my breakfast beside the window.

"Do you want to head out today?" Kakashi asked suddenly. I turned to him, curious - I hadn't thought much of him since grabbing breakfast. He was reclined on his bed, reading Icha Icha again. The same book after two and a half months. I don't know how he did it.

"Well, we _could_ but it depends on how thorough you wish to be. I've been thinking, anything we found is easily found out by anyone who just so happened to visit a bathhouse with the man." I explained. I really hated that detail. In my world, _this_ part of the business was far easier. Dental records, finger prints - with a body present? Easy as pie. Ninja made this far too complicated. I felt like I needed five different pieces of evidence to prove the body.

"Tami-chan, it isn't proper to talk about men in bathhouses." He said, while turning the page of his smut book. I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

"Mm, and men reading smut certainly exemplify propriety." I teased.

"Of course." He countered with an eye smile.

I nearly wanted to ask him about his time poking around my _camera_. I don't know how he did it. Had he guessed the passcode? Or had he figured out how to use my fingerprint scanner? I'll admit, I didn't expect him to get that far. Clearly he had. There were apps open I didn't use yesterday and he opened a book I hadn't even looked at in _years; The Great Gadsby_. He was such a strange man, over all. I could see a hint of that kindness Guy spoke about. Certainly he could be but he was so worn down by life it made it hard to see beyond the _troll_.

"Right then. I was thinking about taking a visit to that little hospital, seeing what else we can find here. If you'd like, you can stay here with your book and-" I stalled, not even sure how to finish the thought. Maybe he wanted to stay in? He didn't often read that book around me. Suddenly he snapped up, and put his book into his pouch that was _supposed_ to be for kunai.

"_Maa_, come on Walker." He said finally.

I hadn't expected him to react that way - perhaps a joke? Some days he veered from what I thought he would do. Some days he didn't. I wouldn't do him the disservice of dissecting him. He was my partner. I would let him have what secrets he needed.

As we were heading towards the hospital, I pulled him in. I pulled him over to an empty area, where we could talk quickly. I turned off the volume on my phone and placed my phone into his hand. I saw shock flicker in his gaze.

"Here, hold on." I told him, and pulled up the screen. I showed him the passcode so he could get in. There was nothing left in the phone he could find to cause trouble for myself or Hiruzen.

"I'll distract the staff. Get in and take pictures, _like this_." I showed him quickly how to use the device's camera. "I'll probably be able to give about ten minutes. You and your list of super secret ninja ways are probably far quicker than I would be."

He didn't answer me, save for pocketing the device. My gaze flickered to the hospital in the distance.

"Whatever I do, luv, just keep on. This song and dance is a familiar one." I told him quietly. Something passed in his eyes, far too fast for me to catch. He nodded, and we were off once more. He hung back, and soon enough I was alone.

Small hospitals were always rather cute. This one was no exception. I found the record keeping department easily enough. There was a man there, sorting through papers. He looked bookish. From his appearance alone, what with his sensible footwear, orderly appearance, glasses and simple haircut. His name tag said _Doctor Daisuke._ I could see Kakashi by the window outside. _Well_, this would be fun. I did hope he wouldn't call me a _flirt_ again. I'd have to walk that fine line of being friendly, naturally charming and avoid full out flirtation.

"Oh~ hey." I said warmly, wiggling my fingers at the doctor. I leaned against the door frame sheepishly. "I think I got turned around."

The doctor jumped - he hadn't noticed me at all. Probably lost in thought.

"Oh." He said, adjusting his glasses. His eyes went right to my headband and I saw him blanch, "oh - uhh."

I saw Kakashi open the window quietly, and start to sneak in.

"Oh! Geeze! I promise, I just saw your little hospital here, and it looked so cute - I just had to look around!" I sheepishly explained, playfully punching myself on the side of my head. "You probably don't believe me, huh?"

I gave the man my best puppy-dog pout. I saw Kakashi give me a dull look before going about his business. Too right for him to, he knew this wasn't who I was. The doctor though, he ate that right up.

"Oh, no! No, I mean… I think it's cute too." He said in a calming tone.

I gave him a wide grin. "So, uhm. _Daisuke_-san, could you help a lady out? I think I got a little lost. Gosh! All these halls~ I don't know how you _manage_."

Daisuke seemed to stumble over himself, moving closer to me and away from the nifty files Kakashi and I needed. He laughed nervously. It took a moment for him to realize he was wearing a nametag, too.

"O-oh, I can help. It's easy to get lost." He said understandably.

"Yeah~ I'm bad at this kinda stuff. My partner said I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached." I laughed nervously. I saw Kakashi give me another look over the doctor's shoulder before continuing on his search. I focused on maintaining my character rather than shoot one back at him.

"Well, if you go down _this_ hall and make a left-" he started but I interrupted him.

"Could you go with me? I'm horrible at - oh!" I sheepishly covered my mouth in shame, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!"

Daisuke laughed again, a little less nervous than previously.

"Yeah, sure. I can do that." He agreed. The doctor and I started walking towards the front of the hospital. I gave one last look at Kakashi and went on my way with the doctor.

"So, uh, what brings you to our small town?" He asked in a curious tone. Ah - I charmed him far too much. Poor man.

"Oh, just passing on through. My partner and I are heading back home and thought we'd stop by. It's such an adorable town. The architecture is so pretty too!" I said in a breezy tone.

"Do you come by often?" He asked, interest evident in his voice.

"Oh, you know - life on the road. We go where the wind takes us." I told him playfully.

He laughed at me and my antics. We stopped by the front door. He was so _charmed_ I don't think he quite realized he was done walking me.

"Are you here long?"

"No, but I wish. My partner wants to leave already, he's such a grouch." I pouted, as if that were the _worst_ worries I had ever encountered. The doctor's gaze warmed.

"That's too bad."

"Yeah. Maybe - maybe if I come by, I'll just, you know, _get lost again_." I hedged, playing into the part. At the very least, he'll have a fun story to tell his friends. Some lost kunoichi was being cute with him. He'd brag about it to his friends over sake. He'd never know we were looking through his files.

Daisuke gave a big grin and adjusted his button up shirt and lab coats. The man was _preening_ in front of me!

"Yeah. Yeah, that'd be nice." He said and then realized what he'd just said. "Oh! No, I-I mean-"

I laughed sweetly, which he joined in nervously.

"_Well,_ Daisuke-san - thank you. Have a great day." I said and wiggled my fingers at him. He was so dazzled he wiggled his fingers back at me as I left. I maintained character, lightly exiting the hospital, bouncing as I went. It wasn't until I got closer to the Inn that I dropped it entirely and returned to our room.

Kakashi was lounging on his bed, my phone in his hand, playing one of the games I had downloaded long ago. I kept forgetting I was dealing with a genius. He played the lazy man identity far too well.

"I'm assuming you found it? Come, then - stop playing _Angry Birds."_ I instructed, leaning over to get my phone back. He leaned away, my phone soundly remaining in his grasp far away. I tried to follow the phone, but it put me in an awkward position over him.

"I wouldn't want you to _lose_ it, Tami-chan." Kakashi said.

"_Oh, _don't even, luv." I grumbled at him, trying to remain poised. "Come on, have you the pictures or no?"

Kakashi heaved a sigh and handed me back the phone. I opened up the last photos he took and…

_Rash from poison ivy_

_Pain medication_

Ah.

A 3cm cut on his right thumb, palm-side that needed stitches. Just small enough to be unnoticed by an average ninja.

"Oh, you've the golden ticket here." I muttered. Kakashi huffed, as if I doubted him. I hadn't but, _my_ \- this was small and insignificant enough a ninja wouldn't notice it. I felt that we had enough right there. He was back to reading his Icha Icha.

My thoughts shifted back to the phone as I pocketed it. I'd have to change my phone pass code - and probably get rid of the fingerprint unlock. I figured he somehow found a way to get in. I'd have to be more secretive with it. I supposed him being a ninja, being nosy was part of the job. I'm sure he'd tell Hiruzen about my _camera_. _Ah_. Foolish of me - I should have thought of that. Hiruzen would certainly have _thoughts_ about my actions. Hopefully he'd tell _only_ Hiruzen, and not the whole council.

"Shall we be going tonight? Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Have a date?" He asked, not even looking up. I raised an eyebrow. I should have known he'd have _some_ comment.

"No. Not at all."

"Poor Daisuke-san." Kakashi replied.

"Well, you know how it is - I'm a clueless Kunoichi, while he's a smart doctor. Never could work." I said playfully. Kakashi glanced over at me before humming and going back to his book. I rolled my eyes.

At least we weren't at each other's throats anymore. _That_ was rather grand, I thought. Maybe one day we'd actually - no. I had things. I had to get home to Uncle. I had to find my way home. I needed it. I doubted that this town had any jutsus - ninja tended to hoard them like Smaug did with gold coins. I'd have to figure out a better way to find my way home. With guilt I thought of little Naruto and Sasuke - I was being cruel to them. Letting them get closer to me while I still made plans to leave. But what was done was done. Certainly by the time I found my way they would be mature enough to handle it. I could only hope at this point.

"Check out is at noon. We'll leave then." He said suddenly. I checked the time - we had little over an hour. I might as well get ready to leave. I went through my bag and popped a pineapple slice into my mouth. I wanted to be prepared in case.

When we left, he was silent and I in turn did the same. We would be heading towards the next city - where the man died. I had hoped that the body would remain. However, without a courier, messenger of some kind - we wouldn't know if the body was still there until we arrived. I missed the days of the internet. _My_, had it ever made my job easy.

We were headed to the Land of Earth next. It would be a couple days journey - mostly roughing it.

The second night? It was… interesting. We were passing through the _Land of Rain_. Tell me, lovelies - _what_ you thought _that _meant? Had I not been sure of it otherwise, I would have thought _he_ planned it! It thunderstormed _all_ night. We found some dinky cave with bats hiding above us.  
"Shouldn't we find a different cave?" I asked, eyeing the things. They didn't take up the entire cave, but a good portion. We were on the side that was bat free, but I still had my reservations. I'd been told that bats could get tangled in one's hair and bite. I wasn't interested in dealing with a rabies shot nor was I interested in the mess it would bring.

"Just stay on your side and don't argue with them." He told me, completely ignoring me to make a fire.

_Grand_.

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my scar. It was acting up again. Were the men responsible for it not already dead I would have wanted to get back at them. In the pettiest and tamest way, mind (it's a bothersome scar, not life or death). If I added in their other slight against me, dragging me _here_, well… I suppose they should be happy they were dead.

Backpacking with Kakashi across creation was nearly like being dragged to Konoha by Jiraiya, Owl and Frog. Little talking, mostly silence and _nothing_. I'd pull my phone out and entertain myself that way - but I rather not draw _more_ attention to that thing than necessary.

When he had the fire going I moved over and sat across from him. I wasn't going to try to get close - he still had been keeping his distance. I'd respect it. I had to, we were working together.

I had hoped that we would be able to see the stars again. There wasn't much light pollution here - I bet it was amazing. _But_, there was nothing to be done.

"Know any campfire stories?" I asked quietly, once he sat down. His book was out again, but he peeked up over me. I needed the distraction from my arm.  
"I don't think you want to hear any stories of mine." He said in a low tone. The way the light of the fire played across his masked face, something was just so eerie about it.

"Oh? For a man who reads as much as you _seem_ to, I'm rather surprised." I said.

"For a man who reads smut." He replied blandly, going back to his book. I watched him quietly. I wondered why he reread the same book over and over again. Perhaps it was a way to keep himself calm? I told tales to both Sasuke and Naruto - I wondered if Kakashi might like one.

"_Well_. It was rather cheesy from what little I saw." I said and I saw him freeze in the middle of turning the page. "Not my kind of book, mind - _but_… If you've no stories I certainly have some."

Kakashi sighed out, and closed his book.  
"You're not going to leave me in peace, are you?" He asked warily.

"_Oh_, indeed - I'm such a pest. I threaten with stories and entertainment. Truly horrifying."

"The worst." He agreed. He watched me for a moment, I stared back. I saw a roll of his eye and a one shouldered shrug. "Well?"

"Forgive me - I'm trying to figure the best way to start." I leaned back, rubbing my hands together. From his pick of Icha Icha, I _bet_ I could name a few other stories he might enjoy - smut-less but good all the same. I think he would get a kick out of _The Princess Bride_ but with our _friendship _being rather fragile, I would skip over that for another. A hero who didn't see himself as the hero. Maybe Kakashi wasn't the best man - but he and Jiraiya shared a flaw. They both didn't seem to think well of themselves.

"This one starts so very long ago - like all good stories do. There were reports scattered around time. In the _worst_ events, there was a person with a peculiar moniker. From nowhere he would appear - the name was always the same, but the face would change. He was called _The Doctor_."

"Who? _Daisuke-san_?" Kakashi asked in amusement. I bit back a laugh and shook my head.

"Correct on the first, not on the second. That's the thing, _no one_ knew his name." I said with a grin. "There was pity little anyone knew of him, except for a few things. He always had a companion with him and he came from the stars."

"The stars." Kakashi murmured, his eyebrow raising.

"Mm - far beyond what we know now. In a galaxy all of its own, sitting nestled in the constellation of Kasterborous, lay Gallifrey. The home of his people - Gallifreyans they were called. They had a particular set of skills, absolutely _fascinating_. They could see the very flow of time."

_Ah, _there. Kakashi had been humoring me until then. I could see a sparkle of interest in his eye now.

"Time Lords they were called. They looked _just_ like you and me. All gangly and human-ish and human-like save for a few things. Instead of one heart they had two. For a second, they could _regenerate_. Should the form they took die, they could regenerate and become a new one." I watched as a sadness passed through his eyes before it left when I mentioned the two hearts. _That_ bothered him? Interesting.

"Now this particular Time Lord wasn't much of one. You see, his kind was _evolved._ They didn't interfere with Time. You could create nasty things, like paradoxes and one couldn't _ever_ mess with something if it was time locked."

"Why not?"

"Some events _must_ happen, apparently. Others - well, those could be changed. But the other Time Lords refused. _The Doctor_ \- well, he was a _bit_ mad. He stole a TARDIS and headed for the stars. Soon enough, he found the adventure of a lifetime." I explained. I continued to weave my tale, staying closer to the cuter and _fun_ storylines than the dark and angsty ones. Tales such as _Blink_, _The Empty Child and The Doctor Dances,_ as well as _Human Nature_. I even told him about _Barcelona,_ the Planet (not the city) where dogs had no noses. I could see the underside of his eye perk up - a bit of a smile there.

By the time I was done with my tales, he was staring at the ceiling of the cave. He was just _thinking_.

"He sounds…"

"Like a madman in a blue box?" I guessed playfully.

"He sounds like he's tired of losing people." Kakashi said finally. My face fell. _Ah_, I didn't even think of that

"I suppose you're right. He's over 900 years old. We live rather short lives. Dangerous ones, even." I agreed. Maybe _Doctor Who _wasn't the right tale to tell a man who carried on like the War Doctor himself.

Kakashi turned to look at me, "Why did you tell me _that_ story?"

I shrugged, staring into the fire. "Guess I thought you might like it. It's rather fun. Forgive me, I didn't think."

"So you didn't choose _that one_ because you _read_ me?" Kakashi asked; he was a bit confrontational but not accusatory. Was that what he thought of me? Some weaver who reads people and pulls strings? I'll admit, sometimes I must _but_ \- he had to know, I wasn't _purposeful_ in being like that with him.

"Kakashi, I don't - I'm not sitting here constantly evaluating you trying to make you dance like I'm some puppeteer. I _can_ read you, but it's…" I struggled for the right words, "You have every right to have your thoughts and personal things will _remain_ as such - as _yours_. I'm not interested in delving deep into your psyche to go through your sordid tales. You're my partner, not a lab rat. I've been purposeful _to not_ evaluate you."

His hand went straight to the back of his head, rubbing a muscle there. I glanced away, giving him that moment to think it through. I might have to be more purposeful in how I handle him. I _have_ been rather dismissive of the man. He didn't deserve it. Thus far, what he had done to me had been for the sole purpose to better prepare me for the profession I was currently in.

"You warned me." He said firmly.

"I did. So that you're aware when you're being a jerk that I can see through it. Like when you're late, or you're pretending to smile, or when you act like you didn't hear me." I explained.

"So you've only been… when I'm _rude._" He muttered.

"Mm. Or when you throw me out of _trees_. Or creating illusions of Naruto and Sasuke _dying_ in various ways." I told him in a dry tone. "I had to figure out why, so I did. You're a _very _clever man. But your explanations of things are often lacking. I had to get into your shoes, so to speak, to figure it out."

"What about-" He suddenly stopped himself and looked away. I could guess the other thing on his mind, his only other concern but I chose not to. There were rabbit trails I wouldn't go down. This one, I wouldn't even get close to.

"Your secrets are your own. Any other incident was forgotten the moment after it happened. However you chose to react to it was and has been justified." I told him gently. I wouldn't look him in the eye. I knew I made him uncomfortable that day, but I was _just_ so tired of hearing him scoff that I was a flirt. I wasn't. And now he knew it. Whatever was bouncing around in that head of his was his own. I'm sure I made him incredibly uncomfortable. For all I knew, he probably thought I was about ready to pounce on him again. It probably made him want to run. That was probably why he had been so distant.

"Should we split a watch or…?" I didn't know enough about this side of the job. He shook his head.

"No sense to." He muttered, "no one would know we're here, this mission isn't high enough priority, and I'd know if anyone was close enough."

"Ah." Well, at least one of us knew when they were being followed.

We fell into silence, and he pulled his book out again. I decided it was time to leave it at that and head to bed myself. I pulled out my blanket and curled up as best as I could. I used my bag as a makeshift pillow. I got pity-little sleep that night. It was rather sad, as that would be the day my first battle came.

Once again Kakashi was awake before I, and had fish roasting before the fire.  
"Do tell, _did_ you sleep?" I asked when I woke up. He sighed, glancing up at me. He looked as tired as I felt.

"I did." He lied. I didn't call him out on it, and I averted my gaze. Was it the Doctor Who stories? Or the other talk? No. Best not think about it.

"Thank you - for breakfast. I would probably _still_ be in that creek wherever you found them were I the one hunting them." I told him with a grin. He didn't respond but I could see a small uplift in the corner of his eye - ah! A real smile. He had the unfortunate luck to see _me_ try to fish. I was horrible at it. _That_ was why I stayed in my wheelhouse. Anything else, I wasn't too grand at.

We left the cave not too long after breakfast. I had time enough to get ready, wash my face and go. We ran for about an hour or two before walking. I hadn't thought of anything being wrong. I had been sucking on a pineapple slice, wondering where that next city would be. We were already in the rocky terrain of the Land of Earth when things went suddenly south. He was walking in front of me, reading his book _again_ when suddenly I saw his shoulder twitch suddenly. What was -.

Suddenly a shower of kunai headed our way. Kakashi lept back and pulled me with him. I shot him a scowl - I was _just_ about to move, too. _Ah, well_. Bigger fish to fry and all that.

Kakashi's headband was pushed up also, and a dark look was on his face. One I'd never seen. I thought about that caged Leopard - he was about to be set loose.

"_The_ copy-cat ninja, Hatake Kakashi. There's a bounty on you." A man came out, masked and dressed in black. Two others were with him, one chuckling.

"Don't know who the girl is." Tweedle Dee said.  
"Something fun for after." Tweedle Dum said.

Ugh. I tried not to gag. Had men no creativity? Always the same old lines. I was about to snap back at them when Kakashi _tried _to push me behind him.

"I'm going to keep you safe, Tami-chan. Even if it costs me my life, you'll make it out safely." He told me quietly.

"Same." I told him quickly, and he shot me a look. "I absolutely mean it. If you think I'm going to sit here and let you fight alone you've another thing coming, _Kakashi-kun_."

He didn't bother trying to argue. Soon the _action_ started. Kakashi vanished and I tossed off my jacket.

"Oh, hello my _lovelies._ I hear there's _fun. Shall we?"_ I snarled. I used the shadow clone jutsu, running towards them at full speed.

3~ Tweedle Dum's eyes sparkled as he started his plot. His hands full of kunai

2~ He cackled, noticing nothing had happened.

1~ Then the clones came _rushing_ in.

Like the expert hand of a street hustler hiding a ball under a cup my clones and I shuffled. One, Spicy, feigned left but attacked Tweedle Dee who was helping Tweedle Dumbest with Kakashi, while the other, Sweetness, helped me fight our _newest_ play thing.

"Sorry, luv. I'd have more over here, but I figured they were already outclassed as it were." Spicy told Kakashi. He ignored her. I already knew it was another one of _his _fancy little clones. I could nearly bet he had already found his favorite hiding spot by now.

Unfortunately Tweedle Dum was far more advanced at jutsu than I. With a handful of his hand signs, rocks began flying all over me. My clone and I weaved around as best as we could. I got a little banged up, but it was nothing I wasn't used to. Sweetness was poofed shortly after and I scowled. Kakashi had been right - I needed more jutsus. But I bet I could at least knock this guy off balance. I pulled in the chakra that I could around my throat, focusing as best as I could.  
"Why don't we _skip_ pleasantries?" He asked.

I screamed. _Err_. Used the Canary Call. He was tossed back and I leapt forward. I punched the man hard, aiming for his gut _just_ like Ibiki used to do to _me_. He was down, but not out. A quick kick his head - _out_. I raced forward towards Kakashi. He had already dealt with Tweedle Dee - the man was covered in blood and Spicy was already poofed. From Kakashi's frame, I could see he was starting to get tired. Very tired. Which was odd, usually he wouldn't be by now. I doubted this was his clone anymore. From the memories from Spicy, it seemed that his clone had been poofed before and the original replaced it soon thereafter.

I raced over, pulling out three of my exploding-tagged cards and threw them at Tweedle Dumbest. If nothing else but a distraction for Kakashi. It worked as the moment Dumbest moved to avoid the cards, Kakashi came up with his fist full of lightning and slammed it into the man's torso - and straight through to the other side.

I blanched, looking away from the carnage. I took the moment to retrieve my jacket. He was a ninja - that was what they did. But it wasn't easy to see it happen before my eyes. Kakashi was on the ground, breathing heavy and irregular breaths. I pointedly ignored the blood and came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped up, and his red eye stared me down. It was _spinning_. I stared at him in shock before he closed the eye and shakily pulled down his headband over that eye.

He hadn't gotten up yet. Instead he sat down, his head bowed and breathing heavily. I didn't wait for him to say a word. We needed to move _now_, and get away. I pulled his arm around me, and helped him to his feet. He was blessedly far lighter than Jiraiya. I was thankful for that. He smelled different too - mind you he didn't exactly smell _good._ I didn't either after all that. But _him_, he had a distinct calming smell to him - like cedar or sandalwood.

"Come on. We still have to limp off like the survivors we are." I teased and I could hear the smallest of chuckles.

"What was _that_, earlier?" He asked me quietly. He sounded so _exhausted._

"I've been calling it the _Canary Call_." I said.

"You didn't show me you could do that before." He grumbled.

"Yes, _well_, I snap at you so often I thought it would be rather cruel to continue." I told him. He scoffed lightly.

"You weaponized a _scream_." He muttered. "By moulding chakra at your throat, you bypassed your delay and went straight for the source."

"Mm - with a little inspiration." I explained, thinking of _The Black Canary_ herself. If only I was as good at martial arts as she.

"You've been able to make up all these weird things." He continued.

"Yes, well, I've no fancy Clan for super special secret jutsus. A girl has to do _something_ to make herself useful. Especially when her partner loves to throw himself head first into danger."

"Of course."

"I don't know what we're going to do about him. Or _his_ partner for that matter. Those two - _absolutely _atrocious_." _I scoffed playfully as we dragged ourselves along.

"Absolutely." He agreed, exhaustion evident in his voice. I don't even think he was very aware of what I was saying or what he was saying. Not quite like Jiraiya's drunken stupor, but much to the same effect.

"The pineapple." He suddenly murmured.

"Best way to keep vocal cords hydrated." I said and he grunted, "Come on, luv. Stop the chatter. Men take far more energy talking then women and you've used your lot."

He sent me an amused look as we carried on.

Soon enough we got into town. It was far larger than the last, and bustling with energy that neither of us had. I avoided the first few hotels, choosing to take any back routes I could find. I found the one I was looking for, busy enough to get lost in and everyone seemed to mind their own. We headed in and I went to the check in desk.

"A couple nights, please. One room, two beds, if you have it." I said, placing down the approximate fee. Kakashi got it last time - it was my turn.

The clerk rang us up, eyeing us carefully. When he went to give me the key, I slid a _tip_ into his hand, exchanging it for the key. Sleight of hand _always_ helped in the most unique of circumstances.

"I heard these two stragglers arrived in town not too long ago. Dead on their feet and needing a place to stay. Shame they chose that lesser hotel down the way, ah? The customer service there is _tragic_ from what I hear."

Shock flickered in the man's gaze before he glanced at his hand. He raised his head to look at me sharply.

"It's a pity. I heard the same." He agreed. I gave the man a playful wink. Kakashi and I were on our merry way. That clerk was a smart one - we got a room on the second floor, out of the way from things.

"Bribe people often?" Kakashi asked suddenly, his voice a little breathless.

"When the situation calls for it." I explained. I helped him into the room as soon as we got there and I rounded on him.

"You need to-" I began.

"I need to-" He started at the same time.

We stopped looking at each other curiously. I chuckled, and shook my head.

"Rest?" I asked. He grunted his agreement. I helped him to the bed where he sat down heavily. He slid his thumb against the wound on his arm and pulled out a summoning scroll.

His hand signs were a blur as he flashed through them to summon _an entire team_ of dogs on the bed. Eight in total. They sat there, posed and poised as if expecting to be sent for. Pakkun was there among them, sitting on the back of a large black bull dog.

"Stay on guard until I'm done resting. Keep _her_ safe." Kakashi said before collapsing on the bed in exhaustion.

_Well_.

Pakkun raised his tiny paw in greeting. "Yo."

I lazily sent him a salute, eyeing the others. "Pakkun. Good sirs."

"Told you she's weird." Pakkun grumbled to the others.

"I _prefer_ charming and _unique._" I corrected lightly. The canines shared a look. I went over to my side of the room and sat down on the bed. They watched me like a hawk following a tiny mouse. _Grand. _Not only was Kakashi odd, but his summons were as well.

"Well, have you all names or..?" I asked. They each wore the same jackets that Pakkun wore as well as the headbands in various spots on their persons.

"It's rude to ask for our names when you haven't provided your own." The one wearing sunglasses stated coolly. The brown dog with the kanji word for "_Shinobi"_ written on his forehead chuckled.

"Pardon. However, I was under the impression that my introductions had been done for me. After all, it seems you were introduced to _me_ far before I knew who the lot of you were." I responded easily. I crossed my legs, eyeing them carefully. "_I _am Walker Tami. Your boss has the unfortunate pleasure of having myself as his partner for the time being. I would rather get along if at all possible."

They were quiet for a moment, before one of them finally spoke up. Same one, with the sun glasses was up first.

"Akino." He said just as coolly as before. He left Kakashi's bed to bound onto the floor, taking up residence there. They each started parting from the bed, taking their time to mosey about the room.

"I'm Bisuke." The brown one said with a sly grin.

"Urushi." The _other_ brown one said - he looked sort of like a werewolf in _dog_ body.

"My name is Shiba." The grey one with the strangest mohawk I'd ever seen on a dog said.

"I am Guruko." The lighter brown one said - he kind of had whiskers on his face. Something like Naruto, surprisingly.

"I'm Uhei. That's Bull." The greyhound said, and he nodded to the Bull Dog which Pakkun was on.

"_Well_, it is quite grand to meet all of you. I'd rather stay up and ensure all is well while the Diva takes his rest. Would you fancy a card game or something?" I asked.

They whispered Diva to themselves, and Pakkun quietly said "She gives the boss nicknames."

I was able to entice Urushi, Shiba Guruko and Uhei into a card game. Akino stayed by Kakashi's side like he was near glued to it. Bisuke seemed to only want to watch and heckle from the sidelines, along with the ever-silent Bull. Bull and Pakkun parked themselves near me.

Playing cards with a group of dogs was as interesting as one could imagine. Being _beaten_ in cards by a group of dogs is as humiliating as it sounds as well. Urushi knew no mercy as he soundly defeated me three _times_ in a row.

"Might as well give up at this point." He chuckled as I tried to scrape what dignity I had left together.  
"Ugh - and here I thought I was decent at rummy." I ran a hand through my hair.

"I thought you did pretty good." Uhei tried to encourage me.

"At _losing_." Bisuke countered with a grin.

While the group of dogs were bantering they clearly were close. None of their barbs ever hit the other, and the way they interacted was fascinating. Playful but full of personality. I had no doubt in my mind that if something came up they would snap together in an instant to take care of any problem. Had Kakashi taught them this, or was it part of who they were? Knowing the man, and seeing the personalities presented - I had a feeling he had much to do with how they interacted. I wondered if this was how he hoped we would be able to work together. Or if he'd lost that hope already.

Pakkun turned to me and nodded towards the remaining bed.

"Go and get some sleep. You look half dead."

"Pakkun, you know _just_ the thing a girl wants to hear." I murmured as I forced myself up off of the floor. "_Well_, good sirs - as much as I do love being trounced in card games I fear this is where I must leave you."

"Good night!" Guruko said cheerfully. While I was burrowing into bed I heard him say to Pakkun, "I think I like her, she's fun."

_Well_, one of them liked me. That was nice to know. I wasn't awake much longer before I was _out_.

My last conscious thought was realizing Kakashi wasn't a Leopard like I previously thought - the man was a dire wolf.

I couldn't say how long I was out before I lazily awoke to mumbling.

"Everything was fine, boss. She played a couple games with us and I told her to go to bed. Ain't nothin' to it." One voice said.

"Ah. Did she try to leave?" The other asked.

"Nah. Kinda looked like she was tryin' to guard _you_." The one replied.

The other fell quiet.

Slowly I got my bearings together. I pushed myself up and tried to figure out _where_ I was.

Ah.

Land of Earth (so specific), right where we needed to be for the mission. What happened? Slowly my brain started to piece together the information. We had been attacked by the Three Stooges. We won, but we were utterly exhausted. We got to a hotel, Kakashi passed out and I was beaten in cards by dogs. I still couldn't believe that last part. When had my life gotten so very _odd?_

I turned to see Kakashi and Pakkun staring at me. I blinked at them owlishly for a moment. Their gaze never wavered. The other Ninken were gone - off to where, I didn't know. My partner was already clean and ready and I was still a fright I was sure. Without a word I snapped up my bag and headed straight for the bathroom.

"She's still a little weird." Pakkun said as I left.

_Look who's talking_, I thought to myself as I shut the door.

* * *

AN:/ I hope you're enjoying her little adventure here. I hope this one was good, this chapter was an odd one to write. My strength isn't in fighting scenes, unfortunately. It may need some tweaking but... here we are :3

And somehow I hit 100 followers?! :O I'm still in shock. I think this is the first time I've hit 100 followers O_O Hello all, how are you today? I hope you all are doing well! I was able to get this done waaaay before I expected to because of - well, you all know why. Please stay safe! I hope this one wasn't TOO boring :P Next chapter should be the conclusion this mission. Kakashi learns something new about our little Canary :P Poor Tami, she won't like it one bit (I mean, does she EVER?)

Also, also - thank you guys so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! Especially the guest ones, and Tali of course. Thank you guys again! You know how to make a girl feel loved ;_;


	14. Chapter 14

Sparks 14

Friendship is a plant of slow growth and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation. - _George Washington_

* * *

Never again would I underestimate a simple shower - _ever_ again. It took groggy, mindless me back into who I usually was - sassy, playful and an overall delight. I took my time (as I'm sure Kakashi did as well). I was staring at myself in the mirror, drying my hair - trying to figure out the best way to move forward. Usually, I would change up my look should an attack happen. Wait until the heat died down and go from there. _But_ in this world of ninjas, so much was in the realm of possibilities I hadn't a clue where to begin. So - from the look of Kakashi, I would just follow his lead. _He_ didn't change his look so I wouldn't either. Mind you, the man was far stronger than I and could deal with whatever came his way - but I had my ways too. I was sure I could figure out something.

By the time I stepped out, Kakashi was gone but his little pug Pakkun was there sitting on _my bed_ looking as if he owned it.

"Morning." He said in a gruff tone.

"Good morning. I do suppose your boss has left the building?"

"Wanted to make sure the coast is clear." Pakkun said.

"Ah." I put my bag down beside my bed and sat down. "I do suppose you're here to ensure I don't cause a ruckus."

"Somethin' like that." Pakkun affirmed.

"_Well_, in that case - come on then. We've time to kill. Might as well window shop." I waved him on. Instead of getting up to _follow_ like a normal pup, he jumped on my shoulder, draping right over.

"What cha waitin' for?" He asked when I just _stared_ at him. I scoffed and stood up to get going. I ensured I had my wallet and we left.

"So, what's on the agenda? Did _Fearless Leader _tell you?" I asked as we made it out to the street.

"Eeh, I think he wants to wait until nightfall. The target will be making rounds for _visitation_, and it's his last night in the city." He said.

"Mm. Makes sense." I murmured. After all, who could walk into a morgue and just openly poke a body as if they owned the thing? Only Sherlock. Although Kakashi clearly was close to Sherlock in wit, I doubted they would allow it _here_.

We walked down the street leisurely, My hands were firmly situated in my jacket pockets.

"Any stores you want to poke around in?" I asked him.

"Yeah - so long as the clerk don't ignore us." He said pointedly. I smothered a grin.  
"I _do_ apologise for putting you in that awkward position. However your boss was asking for it." I defended.

"Yeah? How'd he ask?"

"His behavior."

"An' you've been on your _best_ behavior, of course." Pakkun grumbled sarcastically.

"See? You agree." I said playfully. Pakkun glowered at me and went to bite, "Ah-ah-ah! I'm _joking_. I'm well aware I've my fair share here. He's certainly leveled each playing field."

Pakkun grumbled under his breath.  
"We're working on better communication and overall _teamwork_." I continued. Pakkun seemed a little bit more pliant. "He's a good sort, he just doesn't let anyone else know it."

The _way_ Pakkun looked at me after that. It was as if he was seeing me in a new light.

"Wanna help find something for Sasuke and Naruto? I thought that they might like a little trinket." I asked. Pakkun stared at me strangely.

"Who?"

"These two kids I'm… I'm looking after." I murmured, seeing a shop with little curios. I started looking at the little key chains displayed, poking through.

"That one." Pakkun pointed to one with his paw.

"You only say that because it looks like you." I said with a grin.

"And it's the _best_ one. Kids love me. I'm adorable." Pakkun said in a resolute tone.

"Oh?"

"See my paw? Still cute. Just as if I were still a puppy." He told me with such confidence.

"Ah. So toe-beans are as popular here, mm?" I asked teasingly.

"Toe _beans_?"

"That's what they're called, luv. _Toe beans_. And you would either be a _doggo_ or a _pupper_." I said with a grin.

Pakkun made a face as he processed what I told him.

"I think I prefer our terms. But _toe beans_…" He mumbled to himself.  
I bit back a giggle, not thinking he would care for that.

"Tell me, with that nose of yours - would you like to see if we can find some scented candles?" I asked playfully. The way his ears perked up, I took it as an absolute _yes_. We eventually found a store with soy candles.

Pakkun was the _best_ at finding the best smelling ones. I started going for _one_ and he shook his head.  
"Nah. Not that one. It's not good."

"Oh?" I picked it up anyways; curiosity always did me in. Sure enough it was a bland candle. "It's an insult to candles…."

"Told you." Pakkun huffed.

"_Well_, I had to know. It's part of the _fun."_ I told him.

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

Pakkun nodded over to a distant shelf. "Third shelf down, second one in."

I glanced at him curiously and went for it anyways. I popped off the lid and took a sniff.

"Ugh. This one is _worse_." How on _Earth_ did this candle smell like rancid overused _Axe_ body spray when they didn't even _use_ _Axe _here?

The two of us had fun for about an hour digging through the collection. It wasn't a _Yankee Candle_, but it would do.

I was in the middle of smelling a _Rainy Grass_ blend that we had found when Kakashi suddenly was there before us.

"Oh! Here! Smell this." I said to him, holding out the candle.  
"That one's pretty good." Pakkun agreed.

Kakashi made no move to smell the candle. He only watched me quietly, his brow was furrowed and his back was tense.

"You've been followed around for the past fifteen minutes. Did you know that?" He asked, his voice underlined his stress. I smiled at him as if he said something far more polite and brought the candle back to my nose.

"Where?" I murmured, the smile not leaving. Pakkun was watching me carefully.

"Behind you, to the right. They've been staring _right at you_." He stressed. He sent a look at Pakkun who's ears drooped.

"Be nice." I murmured, placing the candle back. I avoided looking directly at the men - I wasn't stupid. But _there_, they were there. They were two men, whispering and staring at me as if I held some grand secret. Their headband held a zigzag line - they were from _Kusagakure_.

"So - what do you say? Make some new friends, or shall we lure them out?" I made a show of looking for another candle, selecting and smelling it. Pakkun seemed uncomfortable with it until I murmured, "play along. Best to not rouse suspicion."

My gaze flicked up to Kakashi's annoyed one. "You've no poker-face - I'm nearly betting that's why you took on a mask."

His only visible eye glared at me, "_Funny_, Walker-san."

"Mm." I hummed. "They could very well _just _be staring. I'm a woman alone in a _candle_ shop. It's not the first time some rube wanted to stare."

Kakashi fell silent

"Well - _how about_ we make some new friends, ah?" I said quietly with a cheeky grin. I set down the candle and made my way to the back where the men stood. I didn't even acknowledge them as I stepped over.

"Oh! Pakkun! Do you see this? They've _Citron Blossom Cassis_." I snagged it up as quickly as I could. I was closer than _both_ groups of men found comfortable. I could see a tightening in Kakashi's shoulder as he glared down the other men, Pakkun just seemed uncomfortable, and the two men from Kusa tried to shuffle away. They hadn't looked at Kakashi, though, but they _were_ paying attention to me. _Interesting_. They were muttering to each other too.

"_Oh,_ that's delightful." I murmured, I looked up at Kakashi who was _trying_ to not glower at was failing. "_This one_, Kakashi - this one's a winner methinks."

I turned to Kakashi, and practically shoved the candle in his face. I knew he would be able to handle it should it turn south, and _honestly_, the men were so unsettled that they seemed _harmless. _

Kakashi looked _mad _however, his brow furrowed deeper at me, glowering at me over the glass rim.

"E-excuse me." The man stuttered behind me. I saw Kakashi's glower dart to them, and I turned around, "yes?"

The two men shared a look - it was full of uncertainty and caution. I could practically feel Kakashi radiating pure and unadulterated loathing.

"Are you the Konoha Canary?" One of them asked. He had deep black hair while his friend had short and shaggy brown hair. I froze, _how did they know about Jiraiya's nickname for me?_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I told you! She looks nothing like the singer. Her hair is too short!" Brown-haired snapped. My mouth fell open. When the man pulled out a carefully folded _poster_ I wanted to go hide under a rock somewhere. _There_, on the poster, was _me._ It was an artist's rendition of myself, singing on stage from when I helped Jiraiya woo his Love. In the depiction I was singing into the microphone, holding it as one would a lover.

I never thought _that little_ thing would _ever_ make itself known again. It was _one time!_

"No! It's her! I was there! She probably cut her hair!" The Black haired man insisted. I went to inch away but was blocked by Kakashi from behind. He was staring over my shoulder at the paper in question; the shoulder without Pakkun.  
"It _does_ look like you." Kakashi said, he plucked the paper out of the man's hand to evaluate it. Cautiously, I glanced over at it. _There_ at the bottom it said that the _manager_, _my manager, was_ Jiraiya_!_ The brown haired man snatched the poster back from Kakashi with a glare.

"Is it you?" The black haired man prompted.

"It can't be, she looks more feminine on the _poster!_" The brown haired man said. "The _Konoha Canary _is far prettier than _this one_."

I laughed nervously. Of all the times for this to happen! I could feel my face heating up and _suddenly_ I just wanted to _leave!_

"What was that about Poker-faces?" Pakkun asked me quietly.

The black haired man moved in closer, staring me right in the eye.

"It _is _you!" He declared, "She has the exact same green eyes!"

I jerked back bumping into Kakashi, and let out a weak, "Perhaps."

"I knew it! I told you!" The black haired man said to his friend. He glared at the other man in triumph. Suddenly he snapped up and stared at me with fire in his eye.

"You sang _so _beautifully! It was -" He stopped, for a moment to think about what he was going to say. He slapped his chest with conviction. "I could feel it! I don't even know what a _Greyhound Bus_ is! But I could feel it."

The man looked like he was about to cry. I still wanted to bolt. Kakashi was still watching this from over my shoulder.

"Ah - _thank you_." I muttered. I was trying to force myself to calm down, but

"I listen to your record all the time!" The black haired one carried on. His friend rolled his eyes.

"There's a _record?"_ Kakashi asked, interest underlining his words. _Nope_, this was not what I wanted. _Not at all_. I laughed nervously.

"Listen - it was rather grand to see you both. I think at some point my _manager _and I will have to have a chat-"

"Are you going to release another album?"

It was an album?!

"Album?" I asked hollowly.

"Where would I _find_ this album?"

"_Kakashi."_ I hissed.

"Just supporting my _partner_ in her work." He said under his breath in a feigned chipper voice and an eye smile. My level of discomfort skyrocketed.

"They're selling them at that big Gambling Hall west of Takigakure. You can order it by mail too." He supplied.

My jaw dropped. They were _selling_ them?!

By the time it was all said and done (and the men had gotten a signature for their poster), I was absolutely fried.

"Maa - look at that, Tami-chan. You made friends." Kakashi said flatly.

"Don't." I told him.

"You didn't tell me you could sing." He continued.

"Kakashi, _so help me_." I warned.

"I think I'm going to order that record." He carried on, rubbing his chin in thought.

"You _realize_ this means I'm getting _even_." I growled. He sent me a fake eye smile and walked off without a care in the world. _And he was whistling!_ Ugh!

I couldn't believe it. What _a jerk_. I should never have told him a thing back in the cave! Should have let him thought I was dissecting him like the _toad_ he was pretending to be!

Pakkun sighed, he was still sitting on my shoulder.

"And you both were doin' so well."

I shot Pakkun a look and gestured to the man himself, who was _still_ walking away.

"Did or did I not say _asking for it_?" I grumbled.

"I ain't getting in the middle of _this." _He replied. But he wasn't looking at me. He was watching Kakashi leave.

"I do so wish I could join you on the sidelines." I muttered in exhaustion and Pakkun sighed.

Eventually I found both Naruto and Sasuke something special. I found some kunai being sold - some of them a little more unique than ours at home. Naruto would love that, what with him being so unusual and unique himself. And Sasuke? I managed to talk someone into making a set of three batarangs. I would be picking it up tomorrow - _my birthday_.

Eventually night came. By then we were back at the hotel room and Pakkun was long gone. I ignored the man who had the misfortune of sharing a room with me. I wouldn't get on my phone and I refused to deal with him. So, instead, I stared out of the window.

It was Kakashi who broke the silence first.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you could sing?" He asked. I turned to him coldly, one brow raised. His nose was stuck in his favored book. He wasn't even looking at me.

"Why must you know about a senseless talent that serves no purpose on the battlefield?" I countered. He turned a page.

"It could be key to finding your family." He provided.

"Oh. And you're _so_ obviously wishing me to find them." I said, raising my chin just a hair.

"Of course." He replied as if it was obvious.

Ah. _Yes_. The deal. If I found my family, I was out of his hair. That somehow hit me in a way I didn't expect. It didn't matter. I snorted.

"Of course." I muttered. I stood without thinking, taking measured steps over to him. I stared him down until he acknowledged me.

"Yes, _Tami-chan?"_ He said sweetly, giving his fake eye-smile.

"I was taken to a city I knew little of, knowing _no one_ beyond Jiraiya who left. I was told the _only way_ to find my family was to learn a new profession or hire some Jounin for an exorbitant amount. So I chose the former and have been _fighting ever since_. A profession, by-the-by, that by default takes my gender and assumes me less-than. All the while, I'm _the _outsider, the _one that doesn't belong_. I've no _clan,_ no name, _nothing._ So, _forgive me_ if I chose to hide the few skills I possess that would immediately view me as less than in the eyes of my peers. I rather not welcome _that_ problem with the others, ah?" I stepped away and headed for the door.

He watched me from the corner of his eye, not moving a muscle. Kakashi said nothing, just going back to his book, flipping through another page. I left, heading out towards the morgue. The body would soon enough be cremated or buried. We would have to do something that night. Although I rather handle it alone, out of what little respect I had left for Kakashi I remained outside until he decided to show up. I found myself a nice little shadow to hide in until _Patches _himself arrived. My feet and back were flat against the wall. I watched him stroll up, his hands deep in his pockets. Neither of us spoke a word before sneaking into the morgue. I pushed aside any of my lingering irritation to try to work with the man. I didn't even fully well know why I was so angry with him. Maybe it was him trolling me like he had been. Or maybe him not truly realizing what struggles I did have. He probably didn't. He had so many of his own I was sure that it was hard to see past his own to another person's.

Finding the body was rather easy. He was in a cooler, looking nearly ready for display. We both descended in. Both the mole and the birthmark was there - but that golden ticket - the scar on his thumb was missing. We shared a look. _Well_. I didn't envy whomever had to hunt this man down _again_. Kakashi uncovered his red eye and _hummed_.

"It's an illusion. Advanced. If I break it -" He mumbled, evaluating the body who _wasn't Kanaye. _

"Wouldn't risk it." I agreed, "Our client may wish this to remain unknown so that the target _doesn't_ know he's on to him. Best to leave it."

Kakashi's gaze flicked up to me for a moment before he looked away.

"Are you going to take a picture?"

"No reason to. The Hokage said no one was to know about that particular secret. _You_ however have a special place with him, it seems." I murmured. He glanced once more at me before looking away. We headed back to the hotel in silence.

We were walking in near unison, which was odd considering I really didn't want to be around him at that moment.

"I hear you deal in trades." Kakashi said suddenly.  
"And who told you that?" Who would talk about _me_ to _Kakashi_ of all people?

"Guy."

I hummed. _Yep_, that would be who would.

"So I do."

"If you tell me what other skills you do have, I'll teach you the _Hiding like a Mole_ technique." He said.

My head snapped to him and my jaw fell open. _He what?_

"No one achieved Genin or Chunin alone. With what you've done with the little you know… I think with a little more and you'll be able to handle the Chunin exams."

"_Ah_, well…." I murmured.

"Is it a deal?"

"There's pity little you _don't _know." I said lightly.

"That's fine." He assured me. Where _was_ this coming from? Just when I thought he didn't care and just wished me gone. I ran my tongue over my bottom lip in thought. I wouldn't get far without knowing more. The battle from earlier taught me that. I was at a disadvantage already.

"Singing, as you now know. I found the breathing techniques I was taught helped with chakra control, by-the-by. Acting, of course - you've seen. And, ah - whatever I read once I can recall by memory." I told him.

He hummed. "Okay."

I eyed him carefully. I didn't know what to think about that at all. I didn't know what to think about _him_ at all. Just when I thought he was one way, he shifted and did something else. _Again_, he was just so strange. I doubted even if his face was unmasked I could read him like Guy. He was so _very_ guarded.

"I'll - I'll see you later. Ah? I'll keep an eye out but I just need… a moment." I told him

"Fifteen minutes." He said.

_Well_, that was better than I thought. He left, going back to the hotel while I went to find a little spot to myself. Once I had a moment where I was entirely sure I was alone - I pulled out my phone. It was well past midnight.

_Happy birthday to me_.

It was nearly a year in this strange, weird world. I unlocked my phone and went through the old videos.

Two years ago, Luanna made a video for me. She had invited my friends and what little family I had and threw a surprise party for me. Before I arrived, she video taped it and sent it to me after. Luanna was a dear friend. She had deep, dark skin and such an attitude that played well with mine. It was around the time I gave _Axel_ a chance. What a sap I was.

It was Luanna's face I saw first.  
"_Hey honey-bee! You already know by now, but we're cookin' up a little surprise for _you!" _She said gregariously. Her smile was wide and lopsided._

It was the first time I had heard English in nearly a year, save for my own mouth.

"_Check this out! We even got that stick-in-the-mud cousin of yours." She continued on._

_The picture shifted to Charles. He was a tall man - focused and serious. He had dirty blond hair and cold grey eyes. His hair was firmly slicked back to accentuate how stern he was. He had less of a sense of humor than Kakashi himself.  
_"_Tamara." He said, "hope you are well." _

I bit back a smile. Charles or _Charlie _as I called him (he hated that) always called me _that_. It wasn't even my name, but since I called _him_ _Charlie_ \- well, it was in the family to even the playing field.

_The frame shifted back to Luanna, who rolled her eyes playfully.  
_"_Chick-a-dee, I can't even tell how you two are related." She said playfully. _

"_Tamsters!" I heard a voice off screen shout, it was Robert. "Better get here fast. There's _cake! _You know how I like cake!"  
Robert leapt into the screen, his arm tossed over Luanna with a bright grin that would rival only Guy's. "Louie here says your new boy-toy is comin! Can't wait to scare the pants off _him!"

_I scoffed. Robert and Axel had became friends about a month after this. Robert was a hard man to hate, even with his obvious character flaws. He had a way of just attracting people to him in a way I never seen before. He was a jerk, but a charming one._

_It wasn't long before the camera was passed to Uncle Oliver.  
_"_Hey Tams. I'm supposed to say somethin' special. You did good on that last case. I'm proud of ya. Hope you have a happy birthday, Tams. Lova ya." Uncle Oliver said gruffly. He smiled in the end, his eyes crinkling _just so. I smiled back. I could feel the tears welling up and I closed my phone quickly and pocketed it.

I had to get back before Kakashi hunted me down. I dried my tears and returned shortly.

I entered the room. Kakashi was right where I predicted - on his bed, reading his book. _Again_.

"Better?" He asked when I entered. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"_Well_, as best as can be predicted." I said. He hummed and went back to his book.

I grabbed my bag and got ready for bed.

The following days went by as a blur. I picked up Sasuke's _batarangs_, and soon enough we were heading back to Konohagakure. It took a handful of days, more roughing it in the woods. I was rather proud of myself for being able to catch and kill a rabbit for dinner (Kakashi skinned it. I'm still horrible at that part).

The first thing we did when reaching Konoha was to give our report. Kakashi surprisingly left out my little _camera_, although I bet he and the hokage would have a talk later. Soon thereafter, we were standing outside the building, me feeling rather awkward after everything that took place.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you later, ah?" I said. His hands were in his pockets, and he was slouching again. That couldn't be healthy - I idly wondered if it hurt at all. The amount of stress he probably kept between his shoulders, it was concerning.

"I'll find you tomorrow for training." Kakashi said abruptly before turning away and leaving.

_Well_, he wasn't odd at all.

I withheld a sigh and went home. While I was heading up, the land-lady cut me off.

"You need to do something about _that thing!"_ She growled. I had found only Naruto could induce those levels of rage. _Which,_ to be honest, was completely understandable.

"And what has he done now?"

"He's insulting me, the _tenants! _He's been arguing with that other sweet little boy for _days!" _She ranted.

So, Naruto was _existing_. Naruto, for the most part, acted out when he was slighted. Otherwise, he was quite the charmer. He was a hero in the making - he was passionate about things being fair and right. He didn't believe in giving up. But he had a unique taste for pranks and being a mischievous little thing.

"I will speak with _Naruto_ in a moment." I said, trying not to lose my own temper. As I reached my apartment, I could hear little Naruto far before I saw him. From the sounds of things, he and Sasuke were in an argument just like I was told.

I entered my apartment, and it was a mess. It looked like Naruto had taken up residence while I was away. I could see his boxers laying half hazard around my apartment. A milk carton was laying around, empty ramen containers - things were a disaster. It wasn't quite what I thought I would be returning home to. They weren't in the kitchen or living room. They had to be in my bedroom, growling at each other. I could practically _feel_ the hostility in the air.

"You're such an _idiot!" _Sasuke snapped - I could hear the tension and irritation in his voice.

"I'm tellin' Tami-chan you're being mean!" Naruto threatened.  
"What does it even matter? _You made the mess!" _Sasuke growled.

"And here I was hoping to come home to _peace_." I called loudly. I could hear one of them swear (Sasuke) and the other gasp.  
"Tami-chan!" Naruto called. He ran to me, throwing his arms around me. Sasuke strolled out, anger written in his brow.

"Tami." He said. He wouldn't look at me, but instead at the mess Hurricane Naruto had left. I ruffled Naruto's hair, and he grinned up at me happily. I caught Sasuke's eye and waved him over. He scowled, crossed his arms, and came over to me. He didn't do anything but stand there stewing in his anger. I pulled Sasuke in without warning - I could see the shock and discomfort but he didn't pull away. I could see both Naruto and Sasuke shoot glares at each other.

"How _about_, instead of doing _this_ I show you two what I found you both." I offered. I knelt down. Naruto's eyes sparkled in excitement and Sasuke turned to me curiously. I shrugged off my pack. I dug through to find both Sasuke and Naruto's gifts. I handed them each their respective gifts. Naruto shredded the paper, while Sasuke only stared at his.

"Aaagh! They look so cool!" Naruto shouted when he finally saw his kunai. He gave me the _biggest_ grin. "Thank you, Tami-chan!"

"A present as unique as it's owner." I said with a grin. Naruto's eyes danced happily.

Sasuke slowly unwrapped his, Naruto staring over his shoulder. Sasuke froze when he saw the batarangs.

"I found someone who would humor a strange looney like myself. Thought you might like it. I doubt they would be good for battle _but_ they are made of metal." I explained. Sasuke looked up at me. Nothing about his body gave way to show me his thoughts. But his _eyes_. _Shock_, appreciation, and wonder danced through them as he turned to look from me back to his gift.

"Thank you." He murmured. I ruffled his hair - I think that was the first time I had seen him _not _glare at me for that action.

"_Well_ \- my poor little apartment. It looks like Gremlins came in and attacked. _Naruto_, would you be so kind to help?" I turned to him with a leveled look. Naruto laughed nervously and went to inch away. I snagged him by the shoulder. "Certainly a hero wouldn't leave the damsel in her hour of _need_."

Naruto's shoulders slumped. "But cleaning is so _boring_."

"I'll put on music. Have ourselves a dance." I enticed him. It only worked a touch. Naruto only stayed around long enough to clean his portion of the mess. I did manage to have that talk with him. I hoped Naruto would _listen_. Sasuke left far before, suddenly he was quiet and more appreciative than I thought possible.

I supposed before Kakashi taught me anything, I would be going through some spring cleaning in the morning.

And so I did. I was even well prepared - putting my short hair into two dutch braids. I popped open a window, put on my favorite playlist and went to town. It was almost _cathartic_. Finally, sounds I was used to - _songs _I knew! _Music _I recognized!

I was so lost in my own activities that I didn't even notice I had a visitor. I saw a blue sandal from the corner of my eye. I _thought_ it was Sasuke or Naruto (they had the open invites, after all).

I turned and saw Kakashi of all people sitting on my _clean_ counter staring at my _phone which was in his hand,_ again. His fascination with my device would be the end of me.

"It plays music too."

"Hatake, _so help me."_ I sighed. "Don't you _knock?"_

"The window was open." He said. "What are they singing?"

"Songs about how men sitting on my clean counters are about to get whacked with brooms." I told him dully. He stared at me from his spot.

"Oddly specific."

"Isn't it just?" I said drily. I shook my head. I turned my focus onto the song, _Glitter and Gold_ by Barns Courtney.

"I've got fire in my soul; rise up like glitter and gold." I said.

"Not going to sing?" He asked. I shot him a look and went to put my broom down. Instead, he continued on, "You were earlier."

He was _watching me_ for that long?! I tried to whack him with the broom - he caught it in his hand. "So violent, Tami-chan."  
"_Off_ the counters." I growled. I _tried_ to get my broom back, but he wasn't letting go! I rolled my eyes and let the broom go. He let it fall to the floor. The _rube_.

Kakashi only stared at me lazily, like a cat who _knew_ what you wanted yet didn't care.

"You have ten minutes to meet me at the training grounds." He said and _poof_ he was gone. A clone. _Of course_. I heaved a big sigh - he left _dust _all over my clean counters.

_That man_.

I was quite sure he was this way _on purpose_ with me. I wasn't quite sure _why _he liked ruffling my feathers so much. But he did.

In the end, he taught me the technique. It took a great bit of finessing for me to get a grasp on it. At least another two weeks. He forced me to fight him with my _Canary Call_ from then on. Randomly he would have some bits of improvement to help. I wondered if somewhere there was an instruction manual on him. Some days I didn't quite know how to handle him. Others - well... Some day I wondered how I _knew_ how to handle him.

When the next round of Genin fresh from graduating came I saw a newer side to him. I _figured_ he'd push them through, if only to be rid of me. I doubted he cared much for me and my attitude - however….

Mid-way through their first bout of training I found him hiding in a tree. I snuck over, getting comfortable above him. For his sake, I hoped it was going well.

"How's it going?" I whispered. I could see the Genin's at the bottom, arguing with each other. I could see the anger and frustration evident on Kakashi's face. There was a hitch in his shoulder that I hadn't seen before, a clench of his fist. This wasn't depressed Kakashi - this was the anger of a man who was about to let loose. I watched him quietly.

He didn't answer me. Right on time, he jumped down and got in the middle of the trio of boys fighting each other. He stopped them from hitting the other expertly, in such a way that I knew was all his own.

"You started fighting _each other?!" _He snarled, "Had you at least _tried_ to work together, you might have had hope!"

He rounded on all of them. I could see his body practically sing with his ire and rage.

"_All of you_. You're going back to the academy." He growled.

The boys stared at Kakashi in horror. Eventually they left, their tails firmly between their legs. I jumped down from the tree, watching Kakashi carefully. His rage hadn't left yet. His fist shook.

"Too right." I said. I hoped to break him out of his head space. He glared at me from the side of his eye. I could see he thought I was goading him. I wasn't.

"I'm being serious, Kakashi. They turned on each other the moment things got hard. If that was a mission, or a case where lives were on the line - they were a band of fools." I said. I couldn't quite believe those were the children leaving the academy.

"Maybe I should have given them a chance." He muttered.

"You can't fix stupid." I said. He scoffed, and looked away. He was quiet for a long time. I could see his shoulder slowly unwind but the tension was still there.

"The others want me to-" He started but stopped. His gaze was firmly fixed on the ground.

"Tell me - you've been at this since, _what?_ Five? _Six?" _I began. His eye suddenly snapped to mine. _Ah -_ he didn't know I knew. "You're, _what? _In your twenties, perhaps mid? Your entire life has been dedicated to this profession. You are the very definition of a professional. Should you _say_ that they aren't ready. _They aren't ready_."

"I didn't think you were ready either." He said darkly. That was fair. I hadn't ever dealt with anything like this before, although my ego may have taken a hit there.

"I doubt I was either. Especially not for you. _However_, improvisation is my forte. I _like_ changing things up. I change to fit the environment I'm in. You do the same. We've been at each other's throats and we still ensured the job got done despite our personal issues. Those three - you potentially saved their lives." I said. The rage in him was slowly dying. His fist was releasing its curled grip. Suddenly he looked so tired, so utterly exhausted.

"Maybe if I had faith in them, they-"

"_Maybe_ have some of that faith in yourself, ah?" I interrupted. I went over and snagged him by the arm. "Come - I'm kidnapping you."

He stared at me as if I were crazy. Perhaps I was. But I couldn't just _leave him there_. I could practically see a sheet of depression trying to waft its way over him. I couldn't just leave him _be_.

"What?" He said.

"You've been kidnapped. You've no choice. _Come_." I told him, tugging on his arm. He sent me a dark look but didn't make a move. As I tried to pull him my way, he dug his heels in.

"And what if I don't want to?" He said darkly.

"Why wouldn't you? There's mysteries afoot." I grinned at him. He quirked his brow at me and I leaned in with a conspiratory smile, "The question is, _where_ shall you be taken? _What_ has that looney outsider have bouncing around in her head, ah?"

I could see the gears turning in that mind of his. It took him a good long while before he started moving towards me.

"You're just humoring me." I said reasonably. He hummed and I continued. "Nothing more, nothing less."

I took him to the library and he turned to me, _clearly_ unimpressed.

"The _library_." He said dully.

"I bet I can find a cheesier line faster than _you_."I challenged. His brow quirked again. It was clear to me he wasn't at all interested in the activity - probably only truly humoring me and my antics. But I did see the tension slowly fade in his neck and shoulder. He slowly gained back his loose and relaxed posture. I think he even found a new book to read. I may have found a couple that I would delve into at some point. I think he won in the end. He knew the library better than I it seemed.

"Well. It looks like you're stuck with me for another year, ah? Unless I find myself suddenly home. I suppose we've more adventuring to do." I said before we parted. I kept my tone light and airy. Best not remind him of the train-wreck from before. He gave me a small eye-smile before leaving for the night. That slouch was ever present and his hands firmly in his pockets. I wondered what would finally make him stand up tall.

* * *

It took _weeks_ to get the album Kakashi ordered. But finally it arrived. His new record player had been collecting dust, him having nothing else to play. But he just _had _to hear her sing. She was endorsed by _Jiraiya_ and he loved the Icha Icha series. How she reacted when he _found out_ about her skill - he had to hear it for himself. That man from Kusa clearly enjoyed her skill. And, worst case, if she was horrible at it he at least found a new way to tease her. It was a little bit _too _much fun for him to. She would get this little wrinkle between her eyebrows as she glared at him. The woman on the album cover didn't reflect his partner well enough. It was dull, flat - only showing her flirty side. It didn't capture the fiery woman he was getting to know. But he knew she _could_ sing - he heard her the day she had been cleaning her home. She had danced around her kitchen, sweeping - having no care in the world. He snuck in, watching her sing along in a language he never heard of. He couldn't help but watch. She had her hair in those strange braids.

Tami was getting easier to tease. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. She had a home and family to go to. It was only right. He wondered if she was from another country he didn't know - somehow dumped there without warning. Maybe that's how she had met Jiraiya. Perhaps out of time? Out of place? He didn't know. Had she any say in it, he wouldn't ever know until she was gone. Which was fine. It was for the best. He would enjoy what little light she brought his way and when the time came - things would go back to normal. He would have an album to remember her by.

Kakashi played his new purchase, sitting on the bed and listening to her voice float through the air like the wind. He wouldn't be able to listen for long. Almost all of the songs were focused towards love. He could only listen for so long before he turned it off. She had a home and her own people - a language all of her own. He wouldn't take that from her. He knew how it was, living without those you cared about. He'd enjoy what little he had with her and that would be it. It would be enough.

* * *

AN:/ Soo... here I am again o_o another chapter. In... two days. o_o So.. hey. I'm just kind of stuck at home for the moment so - might as well, right? Gotta do stuff to not go crazy with all this stuff going on, right? :P  
I hoped you liked it. I'm avoiding the training montages because they have little affect on the story at large and there's SO MUCH already. :P A couple of you seemed to want to know what's going on in Kakashi's head so I added this in. I don't want it to be bogged down too much with his puppy-love. He's slowly letting her in. Next up, Chunin exams! He won't be in much, and you'll see the group she would have been paired with had it not been for a meddling Hokage. ;)

Again! Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews :3 I love you all, please stay safe, wash your hands and remember to laugh in this uncertain time. It's just as important to do so in the dark times as it is in the light times :)


	15. Chapter 15

Sparks 15

"A daisy blooming in a desert is worth more than a rose blossoming in a rainforest."  
― _Matshona Dhliwayo_

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to anyone struggling right now. Keep going. Keep pressing on._

* * *

With c-class missions, came more of a disposable income. Finally, I was able to do _more_. Such as, I could actually purchase an outfit for my adventures as well as day-wear while not on mission. I _may_ have gotten odd looks from my illustrious partner, _but_ with Summer setting in I needed it. I didn't like my scar being so present and visible. I may have been wearing my jacket because of it. So, I found some long black finger-less gloves to use. I rather liked it. It made me feel a bit more like Gambit, or even his love, Rogue. I found some new black boots and brown trousers on one of our missions, which were comely. I was able to get a leather belt, leather armor and a green top to go below it. I rather liked it, to be honest.

I _may_ have garnered looks from others, namely said partner but he made no comment. I figured Kakashi simply thought me strange and had nothing to say about it. He'd been odd as of late. Rather quiet and withdrawn. He would still banter with me, but something was off. I paid him no mind - he was as he was. If he had a problem he would share it. He never had an issue keeping his silence before. I figured it was because of the Chunin exams.

He gave his approval for my participation and soon I would be doing as such. _Usually_, one had a choice in the matter. However, because of my _unique_ circumstances, as well as my skill set - the council was requiring my attendance. How _kind _of them. I figured this was why Kakashi was troubled. When they said that I _had_ to take part, there was this slightest jerk in his shoulder. It was almost like he was holding himself back from _saying_ something. I didn't know if he thought I shouldn't be forced, or if something else was going on in that mind of his. _But_, regardless, I would be participating. What surprised me was that he didn't force me to spar more than we already were. We would train about once a week. Or every other, depending on if we were off on mission. I still helped Naruto out (he was getting _far_ better) and Sasuke was starting to actually treat Naruto better. He wasn't scowling as much any more, and would talk to Naruto in a reasonable tone (until Naruto would cross him, and then peace would break).

Kurenai and I were becoming far better friends. Between what she was teaching me and my own curiosity I was able to finesse the genjutsu to something _more_ my taste. It took a great deal of focus, but I could pull my potential victims into visions of Raves and Mosh pits (the rave when I was feeling particularly cruel. Strobe light against a ninja? Cruelty there). I knew this only from my own practice. I would use them against my very own shadow clones. They were grand at testing things on as they had the complex chakra system to work with, and once poofed I could see the memories. It _was_ draining, but it was worth it. I could, additionally, force the victim to go through quicker attacks such as being "hit" with a speeding car, or other various things. I preferred to use genjutsu as a quick distraction than torture or anything long. I didn't like drawing out battles. Best to be done as quickly as possible. Kakashi and I seemed to agree on that, at least. He always tried to get any battle done as short as possible.

I never did show them these genjutsus. I never wished to put Kurenai through such headaches, and Kakashi was far too clever to allow _him_ to know. If he saw _that - _my secrets would unravel like a poorly wrapped mummy. I didn't need him being any more curious than he already was. Even with what protective measures I had on my phone, he still would get in. I don't know how he did it, but I believed it might have something to do with that special secret eye of his. _Any time_ I changed the password, while typing it in he would uncover that eye and _bam_ secret lost. I was sure the eye did more than steal silly passcodes. He hadn't told me about it _yet_. However, I left it be. It was just simpler as he didn't do much.

Mostly he would be playing one of my games or ask what the screen said. Kakashi was dedicated to destroying _any_ high score I ever held in those games, it would seem. _Angry Birds_ had already crowned him winner, and he was making short work of _Plants vs Zombies._ Needless to say, I wasn't a fan. _But_, at least that's all he had done. He only found the games interesting - strangely he wasn't interested in looking through further. At least that I was aware of. I hadn't needed to chase him away from the movies or videos _yet_. I could only hope the games would entertain him well enough. Thus far, it worked like a charm. If only it worked when I wanted it to. Mostly he played them at the most inopportune moments. I was beginning to believe the man lived to be irritating.

Such as, on our last mission before the chunin exams - mostly we had been getting background check cases. They were simpler than our first and blessedly easy. Kakashi took full advantage of my ability to do this job and took the time to play on my phone. I was shuffling through the files as he played.

"You know, one would _think_ a man of your caliber would do more than his best portrayal of a lazy cat." I told him under my breath. We were in some _high security_ vault somewhere in the middle of some City east of Konoha. I charmed the guard and knocked him out all the while _partner dearest_ destroyed zombies on a mobile app.

He only ignored me, continuing to play the game.

"If I had half a mind, I'd uninstall those games." I muttered to myself. I _wouldn't_, because it kept him out of my hair, even if he did choose the worst times to get involved with them.

"Tami-chan you shouldn't be so mean to yourself. You at least have three-fourths of a mind." Kakashi said. Slowly, I turned to him. He didn't even have the decency to look me in the eye. He just continued to play his game.

"You do realize I'm the sort to go down with the ship, right?" I asked. It would be his only warning.

"I have no idea what you mean." He replied.

I stepped forward, placing my hand on the phone and pulling it towards me. His gaze snapped to mine and he was still. He was watching me with the intensity of a hawk. I couldn't say what was going on in his mind, as he pulled that little trick of his again. I didn't know how he could hide his reactions, but he was getting good at it. Even micro-expressions were suppressed.

"Either focus on this case and leave the game be - or I'll see you back at the hotel." I said.

"I thought I was the _Diva_." He said, a touch of sass easing its way into his voice.

"Rarely does a Diva mingle with their lessers. Right now, you're behaving like a stage prop." I told him, trying to remain calm. I sent him a toothy grin. He was staring and then suddenly glanced away with a frustrated _maa_. He _tried_ to pocket _my phone_. I shot him a look, and wiggled my fingers at him.

"_My_ camera." I said firmly. He tried his best to look innocent but his acting was rather poor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tami-chan. I forgot." He _tried_ to be charming with his fake eye-smile. _Tried_. He did give me back my phone, though.

I was sure he was doing his level best to be irritating. I wasn't quite sure _why_. Other than that, the case was easy. When we left, we left silently.

I was starting to get a hang of this whole _ninja_ thing. I doubted I was as good as the _Great Hatake_ himself but I did what I could. I was getting more comfortable with using the ninja wire too.

I did everything I could to prepare for the Chunin exams. I knew little of what I was heading into. I would have asked someone, but it didn't feel like a subject I could broach. So - I left it be. I knew Kakashi wouldn't even give me a straight answer if I tried. What _I did _know about the exams was that they were held twice a year. I knew that if I didn't pass this round, I certainly would be put through for the next. Best to get it done. From what I also understood, they were held at different Hidden Villages. Most often than not, they were held at Konoha. _This time_, I was in luck. They were in another Hidden Village - Kusa. While it did mean I could be in potential danger, it also meant that I could explore. Perhaps Kusa would have secrets to help me. Or perhaps not - I wouldn't know until I arrived.

I didn't bring it up to Kakashi - he would twitch funny if I ever brought it up during training. I think - no. I didn't know what to think. From what I understood I would be placed in a team for the time being with other Genin. I _really_ hoped that they weren't fresh out of the academy. _Truly_, that was my only wish. Honestly, the trio I saw that Kakashi had been teamed up with gave me little hope for whomever I was grouped with. But, _certainly_ because Kakashi sent them back, anyone who acted as such would have been sent back too.

So, my time was spent doing so I could ace the exam. Running, swimming, strengthening my skills and supporting Naruto and Sasuke when I could. When the day finally came to leave for Kusa - it was far less fanfare than I expected. Truly, it was like any other Thursday. _Partner Dearest_ didn't even say goodbye the day of. _He did_ wish me luck the last time we saw each other. However, that day - he had been very _strange_.

We had just gotten done with training for the day and he sat right down next to me. He didn't look at me, instead he stared off into the distance.

"Tami, how much do you trust me?" He asked without an icebreaker. Such serious questions from this one and very little tact.

"Depends on the day." I said humorously. He didn't even flinch, just continued to stare. His mind was _somewhere_.

"Is it a good day?" He carried on, but there wasn't any humor in his voice.

"So long as you don't call me _Tami-chan_, I think it's all well." I replied, studying him with a mall smile. He hummed.

"Don't trust the Team Captain you were put under. Hide your skills and don't let them know more than necessary. At least not until the tournament."

That was odd - I wondered why he would say that.

"I know how to toe the line. Any particulars of the eye I caught?"

"_Don't_." He said, finally turning to me, "Keep your head down and do as I say."

I studied him carefully. Before I was done he turned away, staring off into the distance again. Very few times had Kakashi ever _laid down the law_ like that. It was _rare_, in fact. More often than not, he ignored my antics or joined the fun in his own way. The only time he ever told me what to do or told me off was in life or death situations. Even _then_ it was rare.

"You're afraid I'll get in over my head." I said. He shot me a dark look.

"_Don't_." He reiterated, though I figured he was talking about me _reading_ him.

"I won't. Head down - no sass, no attitude, no information. I promise." I agreed.

Kakashi let out a slow breath. We parted not long after this and he wished me good luck - he seemed a touch more relaxed. There was something shining in his eye that I could quite name yet.

Part of me had thought he would at least be there to see me off - but I suppose a _good luck_ was good enough for him. I really ought to learn.

My bag was packed - I was ready. I had my pineapple slices, and even juice in a thermos. I left my phone at home - I didn't need a distraction. If I couldn't trust the team, I couldn't show them _that_. And, I also didn't need another Hatake situation.

I met my temporary team at the gate, where everyone was meeting for the morning.

Aburame Toru and Sato Atsuchi. The first was a boy from one of the many clans of Konoha, and the other? He was like me in a way. He had no clan, no big name. They both were younger than I - I would guess around 14. Toru was the calm sort. Didn't talk much and seemed lost in his own mind. He wore a long trench coat, and favored darker colors - he even had sunglasses over his eyes. I couldn't recall for the life of me what his Clan's ability _was_. _Atsuchi -_ well, he was a no-clan, no-name like me. He wore red, primarily and generally wore a scowl on his face. There was a Jounin with them, the team leader. He wore the standard wear with shaggy dull brown hair. His expression was blank; his gaze barely flicked to me when I arrived. His name was Hoki Ken.

"Well since the _Princess_ has arrived… let's go." Atsuchi grumbled after introductions. I chose not to say anything - I did have a promise to keep. Ken seemed to be watching me from the corner of his eye. Without much fanfare we were off. We took to the trees, running as we went. I could now run without fearing the drop much anymore.

Atsuchi kept scowling my way, while Toru simply ignored my very existence. When we rested for the night, I helped look for firewood for our little band of four. Around a roaring fire, we settled in. There were two pairs of curious eyes on me while the third stared off elsewhere - Toru didn't seem the _people _type.

"I heard you were partnered with Hatake Kakashi." Ken said out of nowhere.

I hummed noncommittally, focusing on my nails. "Under Hokage and council order - _yes_."

"So it _is _true." Toru spoke up, his quiet and soft voice wafting over the aggression I could feel from Atsuchi.

"Unfortunately." I said in a bored tone. I was doing my best to keep my expression bland and dull. I had found a stick and drew idly in the dirt with it.

"What's so special about you that _you're_ not in a team?" Atsuchi snapped, glaring at me from across from me. I didn't look at him and blithely shrugged my shoulders.  
"Your guess is as good as mine, luv." I pretended to yawn as if the subject was a complete bore.

"Probably scared Princess will break a nail." He grumbled.

_This_ would be where I would put the little brat in his place had I been not keeping my promise. Instead I continued to draw in the dirt. I had hoped my lack of a team and general position wouldn't garner _much_ attention, _but -_ it seemed to. Was I that out of the norm that _this_ caused a stir? I thought of Anko and her reaction. I had hoped she was just an outlier, _but_ \- maybe not.

"So you don't know _why_ you're partnered with him." Ken said.

"Unless there's a reason that they haven't disclosed to _everyone_, I don't know." I murmured. "If you so wish, we certainly can turn right back around and ask him personally. After all, I've no say in this. Perhaps that's best. Which way again?"

I perked up, clapping my hands together as if _the best_ idea was to go back home to my home and quit the idea of the Chunin exams. Atsuchi's jaw dropped and Ken turned his head away.

"That's not necessary. We're almost to Kusa as it is." The jounin said, losing interest in talking to me. _Finally._ It's hard to question someone who had neither their attention and hadn't any reaction. Little to read, little to go off of. Again, it was something I could work with personally - but I was finding most Ninja were poorly socialized and rarely had the skill for such behavior. Most didn't have tact, and we're as blunt as a rusted unsharpened blade.

Toru, though - the little sun-glasses kid had turned to look at me curiously. He was rather interesting, just with that little bit. I wondered what was bouncing in that head of his. Not much else progressed that night and the next day we found ourselves in Kusa.

Kusa was beautiful but different from Konoha. They did have forests similar to Konoha, but they did have sporadic large bamboo stalks that went on for days. Where the bamboo wasn't, large oversized mushrooms lay scattered in clumps. That being said, Kusa was like walking into a sauna. The sheer humidity of their climate was outrageous. It wasn't _that hot_ as much as the air was _wet_.

Their water, though, was near crystal clear and gorgeous. Although the ravines looked right deadly.

Kusagakure itself was… well, reminded me far more of my true home than I cared to admit. Most of the buildings were made of stone and some of the streets were paved in brick. In some ways, it looked like Downtown Old Chicago. I near thought I would see Capone himself stroll out as if he owned the city. However, the sporadic plots of shrooms and bamboo all but destroyed the notion.

Our Team Leader parted ways with us, letting us know he would _see us later_. I hoped not, but knew better.

We were gathered at a building - I could see all sorts of different ninjas about. Kusa, of course. Suna had a cluster of their nin there. I could see some Iwa shinobi as well as Taki shinobi and even some from Ame.

Each team was giving the other the evil eye as if that alone would ensure victory.

"You better pull your own weight, _Princess_. I don't wanna go through this _again_." Atsuchi snapped at me.

"I'll see what I can do." I said fully, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I could see Toru crack only a whisper of a smirk.

"Oh wow. Walker Tami. I didn't think _you_ would be here yet." A friendly voice said. It went above the general murmur of the crowd. The three of us looked, and another team from Konoha was making their way to us. The other two were masked, while the one who spoke had large thin round glasses perched on his nose. He had pale grey hair and black eyes. While his voice was friendly, there was something hollow about him - empty. Almost like a Russian Nesting Doll, nothing but a new layer of itself. While he smiled and interacted with us, everything about him was _empty_.

"It's so great to see others from Konoha here. Kinda makes it feel not so alone." He said with a smile. Something about him sent me to the edge. He wasn't quite _right_. It was like listening to an actor who had rehearsed one too many times. The right expression and tone was there, but there was a missing piece. It was like a robot was speaking - not a human. Odd. But nearly _all_ ninja were odd.

"Hey Kabuto. You back again?" Atsuchi said, folding his arms behind his head.

"Of course. Gotta make rank. I want to get to do more for my village." _Kabuto_ said. He turned to me with a hollow smile. "I didn't think you would be here yet. Didn't you just become a ninja in the last few months?"

"Something like that." I said conversationally. "I rather think they like the idea of throwing me to the Lions. See how well I run."

I did my best to down play anything I knew, anything I could do. Kabuto didn't do much except smile at that. No laugh. No comment. Not even a twitch.

"Hey, hey - got those cards again this year?" Atsuchi asked.

"I don't see why you need them. It's not like you're going to get through." Kabuto said cuttingly with a smile. "You're the only one who didn't make it from your last team. This one needed to be patched up so you could try again."

"Hey! At least I tried. _You_ left half way through the test, you ding-dong!" Atsuchi snapped.

"Name calling isn't necessary." Toru said calmly. _Ah_, do that was what he sounded like.

"He just-"

"Save the energy. I'm rather sure _Kabuto-kun_ has more pressing things, ah?" I turned to the man with my best dazzling smile. It didn't phase him in the least.

"I do. I was wondering what it was like, working so closely with a Jounin. I heard about your unusual situation." Kabuto continued on. He ignored my team and solely focused on me. _Grand_.

"Headache inducing." I replied with a smile. Kabuto watched me for only a moment before continuing on.

"Why would they pair you together, I wonder?"

"I've been wondering the same. I _did_ wish to go back and see the council about it but our dear leader said otherwise. I never even thought to ask. I suppose it's a mystery for another time." I sighed regretfully. Mind, I knew full well why both the council and Hokage made their decisions. However, both the Leader and now this one were asking. _Ah_. This information? It had a price. The answer wouldn't leave my lips. They wanted it, they would have to go to the source. Not I. Kabuto hummed and his smile widened only a fraction more.

"So it seems." He agreed. "I look forward to seeing you again, Walker-san."

Finally he left with his team. Soon we were shuffled into a room and given the written exam.

The rules were as followed:

The final question would be asked at the end.

We could leave whenever, but we forfeit the chance to go through for the entire team.

If one member fails, all fail.

If we are _caught_ cheating, it's automatic failure.

_Figure_s. There was something along the lines that felt off. This test was a sham at some level. Half the proctor's helpers looked bored out of their skulls and the other looked to be doodling on their notepads. The fact that they had a large clock on the wall with the countdown of the time remaining on the test didn't help.

This was a test of a different sort.

"If we fail because of you…." Atsuchi muttered, glaring at me around Toru.

"Don't you have other things to worry about? Mind your own." I said, waving him away. "I'm more than capable."

He grumbled but fell silent as the exam was passed around.

Ah.

Calculus.

We meet again.

That was cruelty right there. Although, I did wonder - how _did_ Atsuchi pass last time?

There were riddles, logic puzzles, vague geography, obscure history facts, maths and general questions that seemed to have no answer or more than one. All covered on one single sheet, on one side with only 9 questions. And with the threat that if caught cheating we would be failed.

I had taken more thorough and focused tests to determine what _color_ I was online. This was a hodge-podge of questions not designed to test knowledge but something else.

As I went through the sheet, answering what I could, people were called out who had been caught cheating and away team by team went.

"If you even _think_ you answered _one_ question wrong better pack it up. We do _nothing_ half way here. Think you got something wrong? Better believe we have a Jounin on the other side of that door waiting to make you pay for wasting _our_ time. Every wrong answer is a broken bone, by _percent_. If you even think _half_ is wrong you might as well leave." The man before us grinned - all teeth and no joy. Who knew if he was bluffing - I certainly didn't. He and Kakashi shared a skill - muting their micro-expressions. _Fascinating_. However this man was far more skilled than Kakashi himself. Had I wished it, I could pick apart Kakashi. This Proctor? Not as easily.

_Well_, as long as they had tea for after. It wasn't like I was going anywhere, and from what I hear about Kusa they were diplomatic; should a Jounin actually _be _waiting for me on the other side of the door I was sure I could talk my way out of it. Or fight my way out of it. Or get a broken bone. _Whatever_.

I watched as more left. Even Kabuto and his team walked out. _Interesting._

"My dad's gonna be so mad." One muttered from Suna.

I could see others were getting restless and _finally_ the tenth question would be coming. More people slowly left as the pressure grew.

Lovelies, I won't even bore you with the details. There was no Jounin waiting for us. There wasn't even much of a 10th question. It was a bluffing game all along. They merely wanted to see how _bad _we wanted to go through. Not a question mattered on the test. I felt sorry for the poor sods who tried to _cheat_. Had they sat there, they would have gotten through no problems by sheer determination alone (at least from the sounds of things). I'd never felt more let down in my life (although glad for no broken bones, mind).

"All that for a bluff." I muttered to myself.

"Historically it's always been like this. The first test is always simpler." Toru told me softly.

"Cruel, that." I responded.

"Why, wanted to get hurt?" Atsuchi asked with a grin.

"I would so love to watch you be put in your place." I said to him and his jaw fell open.

"But I answered mine correctly." He insisted.

"Mmm - if you say so, luv." I dismissed him as we left for the next portion. I don't think he realized that I had gotten a good look at his paper - his calculus was wrong and he had gotten the logic puzzle wrong as well. Ah well, what did I care? Fools prove themselves.

Soon enough we stood in front of a vast forest of bamboo and mushrooms.  
"The next portion, you'll all be signing waivers. You _could die_ or be seriously hurt." One of the Kusa men said loudly. They were handing out the waivers and I picked it up. I immediately started scanning it, just in case.

"You're _reading it?"_ The Kusa Ninja asked.

"Mm - always do." I replied with a grin.

"At least _one_ of the Leaf nin have their head on right." He grumbled and continued to pass out fliers.

The waiver was a standard one - so I signed it and turned it in. Might as well. Who knew? Maybe if I _did_ die I'd wake up back at home. I doubted it, but _wishful_ thinking.

Soon after the waivers were signed, each team received a scroll. We had the heaven scroll.

"You have three days. Your team has either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll. You need _both_ at the final location to complete this challenge. _Do not_ open the scroll. Your _entire_ team has to get to the final location with you. If you're missing people, you and your team have failed. And _go_."

With that, we were off.

My team and I dashed in. I only hoped that we would be able to get through this. I didn't want to go through this all _again_. We ran and found a safe spot.

"We need to formulate a plan." Toru said.

"Agreed." I chimed in.

"Fine." He leapt over and we gathered around.

I took out my deck of cards - six cards. The top three I ripped - a 6 of clubs, 2 of diamonds and the 5 of hearts. The bottom three, the Ace of Spades, the King of Clubs and the Queen of Diamonds remained intact.

"Right then," I caught his eye. "Please remember, gentlemen - your cards. Each card is ripped, so we _know_ it's us. Toru - you've the 6 of clubs" I slid him the ace of spades, "Atsuchi, 2 of diamonds" he got the King of Clubs, "and I've the 5 of hearts. No fuss, no muss. Flash these if we part, ah? Best to know if we're working with the real deal."

_That_ shut Atsuchi up. Toru straightened up, hiding his card in his sleeve. _Interesting_. In one moment, both of them were regarding me with expectation.

* * *

Kakashi didn't miss this part of the process of becoming a ninja. The tests, the drills, the endless lists of things to do. He was thankful to be on the other side of it though. He was in a room with the other Jounin, waiting to hear news. Ibiki was sitting across from him, going through the updates he had gotten. Kakashi really didn't care to learn the results. Tami would get through - she wasn't foolish enough to get tripped up with the test portions. His only concern was her temper and maintaining her promise.

"She's onto the next portion of the test." Ibiki confirmed what Kakashi already knew. She would be fine. She was at a Chunin level already in battle. Her professionalism while on the job far outranked what title she already possessed.

"I'm surprised you two didn't kill each other the first _week_." Ibiki mused, still going through the results from the first test. "I never had anyone backtalk me like she does and _keep _getting up for more."

Kakashi didn't answer. Ibiki already had his laughs when he asked about Tami months ago.

"What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall." Ibiki continued with a grin.

"Has Danzo continued to ask about her?" Kakashi asked quietly. He couldn't guess what Tami's secrets were, but he wouldn't allow another comrad or teammate to fall on his watch. No more. The moment Ibiki told him that Danzo was trying to find out about her…. Tami was absolutely harmless. But a man like Danzo would exploit her, bend her to his will. He just had to ensure she remained uninteresting enough so that he moved on.

"No. I don't think he'll continue asking me anything." Ibiki grumbled. "I had to stop training her because he was getting too nosy. When Lord Hokage made his choice - it wasn't what anyone thought would happen."

A silence fell between the two, and Kakashi hoped it would stay. He didn't want to talk then. He just wanted the three days over with.

"I think I'm gonna see how firm the Hokage is on that order that kind-people don't belong in the Anbu." Iibki began with a rumble. "That woman started reading _me_ when we sparred. I had to change tactics every other day. I could use another one like that in T&I."

"No." Kakashi said. He barely even recognized that he said something. It wasn't until Ibiki shifted to stare him right on.

"No?"

"She won't deal killing blows. She refuses to use genjutsu when we train and I had to argue for her to start using her skills to fight me seriously. She's not suited to that life." Kakashi explained. The idea of her becoming who he _used _to be was just wrong. Tami wasn't deadly. She wasn't a ninja in any traditional sense. He couldn't put words to what it was he was trying to protect in her, but he couldn't see it leave. Hope? Joy? Light? She didn't belong in the Anbu. She didn't belong on the T&I.

"Jiraiya's already petitioning for her to go back into the field as one of his agents. _Again_." Ibiki said, leaning back in his chair. He spread out, taking up the space available.

"I thought we were partnered until she found her way home or I found my team?" Kakashi slipped out his book. This talk was getting aggravating and he wanted something simple to think about instead of _this_.

"Just trying to help you Hatake. Eventually you'll get that team. I doubt she's gonna find her way home. Better close by than in the middle of nowhere, don't you think?" He grinned darkly. Kakashi ignored the barb, and started to read his book. He knew as long as he stopped reacting to Ibiki the man would grow tired and leave him be. _Soon_. He just didn't look forward to the sly comments.

* * *

A day and a half in, we were still trying to find the last scroll, the _Earth_ scroll. We had already beaten another team (one that tried to pretend to be me, of all people. It was cute, in a flattering sort of way), but they had the same scroll that we did. Pointless, that. However, it did mean less competitors in the long run, so we kept it.

Although Atsuchi was slowly becoming less annoying, I still wanted to show him what for. However I had to hold back - promises and all that. When it finally came down to it, we were able to bargain with a group of Kusa nin for their extra Earth scroll. It took some finessing and quite a bit of trust on Atsuchi's part. I don't think he quite realized that if they were lying to us, we easily could have beaten them for the real scrolls. In the end we crossed the finish line with both scrolls.

The next part of the exam would be in a _month_. A month more to complete the exam and to know the results. Cruel, right there.

I would be leaving Kusa to return home to prepare _until_ time. I did try to wander through their library _but_ wasn't allowed to because I wasn't a Kusa citizen. I would have looked through during the off hours but I think Kakashi's 'Tami's being foolish' senses are tingling. I went outside the night before we left, just to stretch my legs of course. I wandered the streets and there he was; his nose in a book and crossing my path as if it was his usual. I hadn't even known he was in town. But, knowing him he had been late and perhaps just arrived? Who knew. He didn't share that sort of details.

"You shouldn't be out." Kakashi told me when he got close.

"Probably." I agreed. I nodded my head towards the streets, "and yet - these roads are just begging to be wandered through."

Kakashi was silent for the moment before deciding to walk with me.

"How was the group?" He asked

"_Well,_" I began, my hands slipping into my back pockets. I dearly missed my coat but with the heat I was better off without. "One is an Aburame, and the other is like me; civilian. He isn't much for me. Rather peeved I got preferential treatment."

Kakashi hummed, flipping the page.

"You _do_ realize reading in the low light is horrible for your eye, ah?" I asked, but he didn't respond.

We just continued to walk, him still having his nose in the book. I slowed my place, looking up at the sky. The stars in this world were gorgeous. They dazzled like diamonds on a black silk dress, dancing in the light they shimmered without a care in the world.

It wasn't until I stopped that he finally noticed I wasn't waking with him anymore. He stopped, watching me over the pages of his book.

"Will you be staying in Kusa until the matches?"

"No. I don't think I could bear to be away from Naruto and Sasuke for that long. I don't think my apartment would survive either." I said playfully. I caught up with him and we continued our walk - though my gaze was fully fixed on the stars themselves.

"Did they ask you anything?"

"Only why I was partnered with you."

"You said… ?" He drifted off.

"No idea. I suggested we turn back to speak to the Hokage himself. After all, I'm just a simple kunoichi. What care have I for the fine details?" I batted my eyelashes at him and he scoffed. "Though they weren't the only one to ask."

"Oh?"

"Some kid… he was - off. He asked the same thing." I said, glancing to Kakashi. "Something about him was strange."

"What's his name?"

"Kabuto. Big round glasses, grey hair, dark eyes. He's…" I tried my best to find the right words, "hollow."

Kakashi's eyebrow raised at that and echoed, "hollow?"

"Mm. When he talked, it was like there wasn't anything on the inside. His tone was fine, even his behavior but his body didn't…"

"His _body_?" Kakashi commented dryly. I could feel his judging eye on me.

"Oh, don't even, luv. Only one of us has their mind in the gutter and it certainly isn't me." I told him. He hummed and went back to his book.

"What did you mean, then?" He asked - I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"When… when people speak their body tends to emote things. Subtle things. Could be a flick of the eye, a tightening in the neck, it could be a roll of the shoulder - anything. He didn't. It was like he memorized a script and knew what to say and how to say it but that was all. His delivery wasn't genuine." I explained.

"And that bothers you?"

"Yes. Something isn't right there. But it could just be-" I stopped myself, darted to look at him and then away.

Kakashi stopped, and watched me straight on. I could see he wanted me to finish my thought. I let out a long sigh.

"Adults can't even process this sort of lifestyle without a great deal of help. To expect children to is…. I suppose it's a testament to how resilient Konoha people are. To get knocked over and continue to stand up again and again. But I imagine it takes a toll." I said, finally. Once again I wondered what kind of life Kakashi led. He didn't remark on my thoughts, only going back to his book once more. I wondered about that friend who's life he was said to have taken. I wondered about the slouch he always walked with. I even pondered about the sort of path it took him to get to the very one he was on _now_.

The man who stood before me: quiet, guarded and seeming to have little hope. From the Genin _event_, I knew he questioned himself more than I could ever even guess.

"Tell me - do you know how long it takes the brain to be fully developed? Able to fully comprehend the choices given, to evaluate what's there." I began quietly. Kakashi's gaze darted to me one more time.

"Maybe ten? Fifteen?" He guessed.

"Mm - _twenty five_. Some participants aren't even half that age. Here they are, battling it out - making life changing decisions in the snap of a finger. Overall, they're doing rather well considering - wouldn't you say?" I gave him a grin. I watched as he looked away and put his book away.

"Well half of them are _brats_." He said with a sigh. He sent me a pointed look.  
"_I know you are but what am I?" _I countered with a sing-song tone. He scoffed and I playfully nudged his shoulder with mine. "Better watch out Hatake. Your friends won't know what to do if you start joking with me. I may end up hog-tied in some hidden shack and Guy might be replacing me."

"Well, he _is_ a delight." Kakashi replied with a dry tone.

"Glad you agree." I said. He fell quiet, turning to stare off into the distance. _Such an odd man_. But there was a flicker of life in him somewhere. I hope he fed it.

With that we returned to our respective rooms for the night. The next day, we headed back to Konoha, and the day after I was charmed to see both Naruto and Sasuke once more. One month of training was what I had to look forward to._Then_ the tournament.

* * *

AN:/ Soooo I was going to do this whole complicated original Chunin exam and it was gonna be amazing and then I realized something. I really didn't care enough to focus on it. I could try and force this part of the story, or wait for inspiration to hit (which could be FOREVER and I want to write this, not be stuck here). So, either I could toss it or just work around it with what I could. So, maybe someday in the future I'll polish it up and even use the original idea for this but… this part of the story doesn't affect much of anything. It's the tournament Tami gets to shine in.

Kabuto won't return for a long time, but I just had to have him here. It lined up far too well with what he would do and Tami would just get the heebies from him. I had to have him in :P

ALso - TEM! Dude, don't know if you're reading but YES. Actually, before I updated the last chapter I nearly didn't because only two days before that I had a new chapter and felt weird about it. However, I knew my story was making people happy and they were enjoying it (they said so), _so_ I posted it. I'm so glad that the chapter brought some sunshine to your day. I hope this one did too, even though it's a little rough. Keep your head up, you'll get through this :)

Also! If you want to see Tami's look, look me up on Tumblr, I'm "the-muffin-in-question". It's the top post.

Once again - thank you guys for all your love and support! I adore seeing the notifications for follows, favorites and of course reviews. I try to get back to you all. :3 Thank you for all the chatting we do as well. You guys are so much fun! Thank you again! Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Sparks 16

* * *

Quick AN note: So I finally realized I inadvertently forgot one of Naruto's lovely quirks. Not on purpose, as it's just who he is. However at the time, I avoided it because 1.) The American version was "Believe it!" and the Japanese version was "Dattebayo" (which is the right one!), but I hadn't heard enough of the Japanese version to feel comfortable with it. It's another thing I'll probably work back into the chapters where I can, when I can. So - he's going to start using his favorite line now :3 Sorry if it's been missing for too long!

* * *

Are you not entertained? Are you not entertained? Is this not why you are here? - _Maximus, Gladiator_

* * *

Getting ready for the tournament was like getting ready for a terrible storm. One knew it was coming, but when it finally hit you weren't quite sure if you'd gotten ready well enough. Were the boards over the window secure enough? Was there enough provision should it last longer than expected? One could never truly tell until the storm came and everything was _tested._

Throughout the month provided, I pushed myself more than I ever thought possible. I had _thought_ I would be facing this challenge alone, but Naruto and Sasuke insisted on coming. Guy already assured me he would be there. Kurenai had informed me that she looked forward to her hard work being displayed. I knew because both Guy and Kurenai would be there - Asuma would be as well. Who knew if my partner would be in attendance. I never knew what he was planning. I hadn't quite expected him to be in Kusa, but he had been. He was still rather like a cat who glared at you from across the room and then later would sit on your lap and pretend you weren't there.

When the day finally came it felt like opening night for _The Phantom of the Opera. _I was Christine Daae and the last call was in _mere_ minutes. There was this grand expectation in the air. My nerves were practically eating me alive, I nearly started doing vocal warm ups to keep my mind occupied. Instead I found myself fiddling with my cards, my kunai, anything to keep my hands busy. Naruto was looking thrilled to be with me, he just was kicking his feet from the chair he was in. He was smiling up at me like I was a sunny day and he was a blue bird. Sasuke was watching me curiously, like I was the next greatest puzzle.

"Why are you so nervous?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, _you know_, pre-performance jitters." I said with a weak grin.

"It's just fighting." He said, his nose scrunching up.

"Tami-chan's gonna win this! And when I come, I'll win it too, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke sent Naruto a withering glare but didn't say a thing.

"It's not _just_ fighting, lovelies. _That_, that out there - you realize they're _betting_ on this? This is more showboating than a wrestling match." I replied. I could hear the crowd from all the way in the hall where we stood.

"It's about representing your village." Sasuke said.  
"It's a _show_." I said, "this is entertainment to those people out there. They're betting and selling snacks."

I could hear Naruto's stomach rumble as soon as I said the magic word. He laughed nervously and I playfully rolled my eyes. I gave him some ryo, kneeling down to look him in the eye.

"Go on. Eat something for me too, ah? I doubt I could keep anything down." I said. Naruto grinned widely and took off.

"You'll be fine." Sasuke assured me.

"Ah - and I thought I was supposed to encourage _you_." I said, kneeling down. "After all, I can barely catch _you_."

"You're not seriously trying to when we play games." Sasuke countered quickly, a frown played on his face. Was I that transparent? _Perhaps_, but potentially only to Sasuke.

"Well, I suppose that'll have to change now that you _know it_." I said, tapping him on the nose. It scrunched right up again and he sent me a dirty look.

"You're up soon." A cold voice stated. Sasuke and I turned and saw Ibiki striding towards me, his hands in his pockets. He towered over us both like the looming death he was.

"Quite grand to see you again. Looking forward to my eventual downfall?" I asked playfully. Sasuke shot me a look and glared at Ibiki. The man in question ignored Sasuke and focused on me.

"I have a running bet going on you. You better not go down soon." He rumbled, staring down at me.  
"Ah. _Well_. That does complicate things, mm?" I sent him a grin and stood up. Ibiki wasn't the sort to just pop on by. There was a reason. He wasn't the comforting gesture _type_. Sure enough, he slipped out a card and handed it to me. There on it was _me_. All my little sordid details. My percentages, my intellect, what I was good at - all rated in lovely little _numbers_.  
"Intriguing how work can be converted to _this_." I murmured, looking it over. Ninja rated things on the strangest scale. Bare minimum stats, each ranked out of 5 points. My _intellect_ and _genjutsu _skills were the highest, although my ratings were rather low. It had nothing on my other skills, my other talents. _Nothing_. Interesting how ninja decided what was and was not important.

"They certainly missed my charming demeanor." I muttered.

"You would be higher rated, if you actually _fought_ people honestly." Ibiki grumbled.

"Yes, _well_, I imagine I'm pegged to lose rather soon." I commented, handing the page back to him. "I _bet _my odds of lasting more than one round is slim."

"Like I said - don't go down early." He told me. He eyed both Sasuke and I and left shortly after.

"Charming, isn't he? Like a grumpy Tiger with a thorn in his paw." I said and Sasuke scoffed. I knelt down in front of Sasuke again and gave him a bright grin.  
"Come on, then. Find your place in the stands. Between you and Naruto cheering me on I may have a chance." I said to him. Sasuke gave me a long suffering sigh and went to leave. _Not_ before I pressed coins into his hand as well. "Get something too, ah? I worry."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off to find Naruto.

It was then when my last call came and I headed out. I breathed in deep and took it all in stride. I should have a plan for the entire fight. I _should_ have it figured out. _I should_ have something more than I had. I was sure had Kakashi been in my shoes, he already would have had an entire battle strategy and a couple others up his sleeve just waiting to be toyed with. Instead I had a handful of tricks and attitude. _Ah well_. It served me before and would again. After all, improv was my specialty.

I strode out onto the field - it was near electrifying. Or as close as the Nin could get. The general rumble of the crowd, them peering down at me. They all had those little sheets Ibiki had and each of them were watching as if I were one of Toru's little bugs. I could see Guy, Kurenai and Asuma sitting in the crowd. Guy gave me the _largest_ grin he could and Kurenai waved - Asuma just nodded in my direction, a cigarette hanging in his mouth. I couldn't see Kakashi. If he was even _here_, he was probably holed up somewhere alone. I waved back to Kurenai and focused on the task at hand. I stepped towards the center, Atsuchi stood there before me with an angry scowl. The field was near empty save for a small patch of bamboo.

"This is going to be easy." He said, evaluating me with a flick of his gaze. Whatever he saw - I didn't measure up. _Good_. I supposed I could use it to my advantage. In this? Best to be thought a fool and eventually prove them wrong.

I didn't comment, keeping my hands in my back pockets as I waited for the referee to signal it was time to go.

"Alright. You know the drill. Go until one of you idjits passes out or taps out. No killing blows." The Kusa referee said. He glanced between both of us and backed away, "_Go."_

We both sprang into action. I decided to wait for _him_ to decide the terms. Best to let the hotheaded have their say - that way I could use it against him. I slipped out my kunai and watched him carefully. I kept moving on the outskirts. Best to use the nervous energy I had.

Atsuchi didn't wait long before springing at me with his kunai. He threw them, trying to lure me elsewhere. I knocked a couple away and danced around the others. I waited for him to get close.

Like any good hot-head - Atsuchi got in close and we clashed. I could see why he had gotten so far - his taijutsu was fair. Had it not been for Ibiki's insistence on practically ripping me apart every morning before the sun rose, Atsuchi would have had a fair chance. It was time to just lay low. I did my best to play the part, taking cues from Atsuchi to seem worn and tired. I had to switch up my breathing into seeming to be out of breath (it felt _incredibly wrong _to do so, having been taught the right way eons ago). Atsuchi raced back in, and I held my ground - being the vulnerable Kunoichi the crowd thought me as. I flashed him my best _wounded Doe_ look. The crowd wanted a show? I could give them that.

I slipped an explosion-tagged card into my hand and waited. The moment Atsuchi was close, I popped it into his face - using it to momentarily distract him. He jerked back and I took the chance. I lept at him, popping him in the throat with an open palm and kicking him in the torso when he lurched back. He fell and I jumped. I pinned him down, my knees on his shoulders and a kunai at his throat.

"_Yield_." I hissed. I could see surprise in Atsuchi's gaze.

"That's why." He muttered. "This is why.. This is why you're…"

"Too true. Now, _yield_. We can continue this, and draw this dance out and you _lose _still, while I can make a fool of you- or this just seems like a convenient _win_." I grumbled to him.

Atsuchi stared at me in wonder before raising his hand and yielding the match. I got up and made my way off of the field. I'd watch the next matches, see who I was paired up with next. I didn't start controlling my breath again the right way until I was well out of sight. I found a good place to watch the next matches and leaned against the wall. Learning. Watching. Waiting. The man I would be up against next was far stronger than little Atsuchi. He was older, stronger. He had a calmness to him that Atsuchi didn't have, and a focus that told me I'd have to step it up once more. He looked like he had a clan, as he had a super special jutsu like all Clansmen did. His headband said he was from Taki. His jutsus were ground-based.

_Fun_.

I was going to have a grand old time weaving through. Especially when he was using the very ground and walls in the arena to his advantage. That one - that one I would watch out for. I would probably have to keep him off balance, keep him guessing. I'd focus on genjutsu and maybe branch out to my canary call. The good thing about him was - he was slower to move. He spent far too much time thinking. Not enough _moving_. I could use that to my advantage. Force him to try to keep up with _me_. Keep changing things so he didn't know what way _was_ up.

I wasn't looking forward to the battle ahead of me. But I had to endure.

That was when someone came by and sat beside me.

"You're breathing better." Kakashi said. His arms were balanced on his knees and he was staring at the match in progress.

"Mm - like that bit? Thought it was the _right_ amount of _razzle-dazzle_." I said playfully.

"It's smart. Chunin wouldn't assume anyone would try to be unimpressive." He said.

"_Try_? Luv, I'm so _boring_. I put enemies to sleep - _clearly_. What am I but simple?" I teased. I could see a small crinkle in the corner of his eye.

"So - you're not sitting with Guy?" I asked, glancing at him. Kakashi shrugged and we both continued to watch the match. I didn't know what to make of him. He was _here_, insead of with his friends. Although he was rarely around them anyways. He only was ever around Guy and that was only for the contests. Once again, I could read him but - I swore I wouldn't unless necessary. This wasn't one of those necessities.

"Forming a plan?" He asked.  
"I do suppose I must. Although I prefer them rather vague. You see, I'm without my partner this time around. I'll have to at least show him I can _attempt_ to keep up." I said, flicking my gaze to him.

"Maybe one day. You're catching up." Kakashi agreed lightly.

"I rather doubt so. I do think _you are _in a league all your own."  
Kakashi didn't respond. In fact he didn't even act as if he heard me. He had this far away look in his eye. One I couldn't name. One I wouldn't name. Instead I tried to distract him.

"Do tell, have you placed any bets?" I egged him, a wide grin on my face.

"_Maa," _He sighed in exasperation, "Tami-chan you're being difficult."

"Mm - I do tend to do that." I agreed. He hummed, and the look was gone. _Again_, he had been strange lately. But he was allowed it. I doubt he had anyone just let him _be_ while hanging out. He often had to remind Guy he didn't like sweets, and very few ever tried to get past him and his barbs. He wasn't a bad sort in the slightest. I wasn't quite sure where this put us. But it must be in a decent place.

I fell quiet, letting the silence rule over us. It was pleasant, in a way. No taking. No arguing. No debates.

I had once heard that "_true friendship comes when the silence between two people is comfortable". _I wondered if that was where we were. If that was our end result. Part of me hoped not. I still had a home elsewhere. Kakashi deserved better than a woman who would leave out of nowhere. He deserved better friends. But I couldn't say I regretted the development. He was the good sort. A tad perverted. Mostly a troll. But, genuinely - once passed the barbs? He was rather grand. However, getting past the trolling was another thing entirely.

We continued to watch the matches. Another contender was in the ring. His match was taking time, not because he lacked the skill but because of it. He was showboating, egging on the crowd. He was a ninja from the Mist, too. Kakashi and I watched on in disgust. I doubted either of us cared for his attitude.

"Watch out for him." He advised.

"You mean, _if_ I face him."

"You will."

"Ah? So much faith in little ol' me?"

"Your next opponent isn't going to defeat you, so long as you fight well. You'll outsmart them." He assured me. My jaw fell open. So much faith… in me? I didn't know how to answer.

"If I were you, I would pay closer attention to his next fight." Kakashi advised. I hummed in agreement. I had planned on it anyways. Soon enough, the time came for me to part ways.

"I'd offer for you to sit with Sasuke and Naruto but I know you're doing your level best impression of the distant house cat." I told him with a smile.

"Thanks." He said dryly.

"It's not my fault you hide in trees and stare down passer-bys. I'll see you after, ah? You'll get even with me then I'm sure." I said with a playful wink. He let out a sigh and gave me a small wave. I left him there and wandered down to the lower levels. Soon my next match would start. I didn't feel as nervous but I knew I had to be ready. I snagged my pineapple juice and sipped it. I had to be ready for anything. Uncle always tried to instill that in me. Now I had to. I would be.

The stage called me again. Who was I to deny her?

Time to let Christine Daae brave the crowd - it was time for "_Remember Me"_. I only hoped that I wouldn't let down the others. I heard my name called and meekly began my walk out. I kept my hands behind me, trying my hardest to play my part. I avoided the Taki nin's gaze as if I were afraid of him.

"Alright. Same old" The ref said, backing away. "Begin!"

I jumped back, completing the jutsu for my clones while the Taki nin began his jutsu. The ground rippled beneath my feet. As the rocks came after me, I did my best to keep moving. In short time, Spicy and Sweetness appeared. We weaved around, as he continued his onslaught. I had to move _faster_, the vines were getting close - scratching and scraping me. It was almost like _tap dancing_. I couldn't go after this one directly, but I could make him go where I wanted. In a flurry of exploding cards, I distracted him. It only momentarily proved useful as the man pushed forward. _Grand_.

I needed him off balance, _not_ pressing on. And certainly not poofing poor Sweetness. I think a good genjutsu worked for the best _now_.

_This one_, this one was for Kurenai. For all her hours of hard work. With a grin, I slid into my pose.

I could see it just as easily as he could. With no warning at all, he stood there in the middle of a damp dark street, bright headlights bearing down on him and a horn blazing its warning. Like a deer in headlights, he froze as the car hit him with the force of a rampaging bull. While he was distracted, I leapt at him. Although the man had gathered back his wits, he barely dodged my kunai. While my basics in taijutsu were _fair_, his was better as he snapped to gain the ground he lost. Knives spinning, he rushed at me.

However - I wasn't ready to let him be. I wouldn't let him win. I gathered my chakra to my throat, pulling it in as quickly as I could. The second he moved in close, I used my Canary Call. I screamed - amplifying the vibrations my voice caused. He was pushed back and I jumped forward. I had so wanted to be like _Black Widow_. It was my time. I leapt, wrapped my legs around his neck and used my momentum to knock him down. I landed on my knees, him behind me. He used the moment to try to get back up, throwing his kunai at me. I moved out of the way, but it still got cut. Spicy nailed him in the head and he finally went down.

I was far more roughed up than I had hoped to be, and breathing heavier than I wished - but I was able to win the match. I could hear the referee call the end, and I fell to my hands and knees. _That_ was more tiring than what I thought it would be.

I took that moment to slowly stand up and leave. I needed to see to my leg and prepare for the last match. I watched my would be opponents match from the highest point I could as I bound my leg. It wasn't the first time I would be performing wounded. After all, the show must go on and understudies could be rather catty. I still had to sing my final song, my very own "_Phantom of the Opera"._

The Mist nin I would be heading up against was cruel. He wielded lighting like it was a toy, using his sharpened skills to taunt and mock his prey. I watched carefully as he played with the Suna ninja he was paired up against. That one had puppets and the Mist nin was just _toying_ with him. Something about it all just seemed _off_. Almost like - almost like he had something else going on. The Mist nin was so confident in his skill that I wondered if it was all just show. If he were just as much of a showman as I was. That was when I noticed it. Footprints in the dirt, behind the towering bamboo. _That_ was why he was so confident. He was pulling a _Kakashi_. The man was hiding, somehow, while his shadow clone fought his battles.

I would have to lure him out - somehow. It meant playing the long game. It meant that I was going to get quite a few bumps and bruises. It also meant I would have to feed that ego of his. Pride comes before the fall, after all. But - how would I get him?

I quietly thought, watching the match below. The Mist nin toyed with the Suna man for near ten - fifteen minutes before finally finishing him off. I had the time for a setup. I had the time to lure him into a false sense of security. That was when I recalled three things - the mole technique, the wire in my possession and _the cat's cradle_. I could use the field, distract him by playing the foolish damsel and lay my wire while tripping and falling over myself. When the time was right - I'd bind him. I would have to keep him busy. I would have to keep him distracted.

I didn't like it, but it meant I had a chance. I wasn't looking forward to the pain that would be coming my way but if it worked. _If it worked_ \- Ibiki owed me. And maybe with that - _maybe_, I could get some leverage to get home. If only from those around me in Konoha. Someone had missing pieces to my puzzle. Maybe this would charm them into telling me what only they could.

I took what little time I had to work out the kinks in my body, stretching myself out. I needed to be loose and languid for this.

"Tami-chan!" I heard a voice call. I glanced over and saw Guy, Kakashi and Kurenai. _Of course_ he would see me with my back-end right in the air as I stretched out my back and legs. _Grand_. They barely seemed to notice, but I quickly shifted myself to be kneeling on the ground before standing up straight.  
"You've done so good! Guy encouraged. "That scream you did was so cool!"

"Ah - thank you." I grinned uneasy at him.

"Was that a genjutsu you used? It looked fast." Kurenai commented with a smile.

"I rather the shock and awe. Thought it fitting." I said.

Kakashi just stood there, looking right bored. He didn't say a thing. House cat - that's what he was. And a Dire Wolf, and a Jaguar. The man never seemed to make up his mind.

"We wanted to see you off before your next match. Let the power of youth see you through!" Guy told me. He turned to Kakashi and went, "Isn't that right?"

Kakashi only stood there, staring into the distance before glancing at Guy with a, "What was that?"

I did my level best not to roll my eyes.

"Kakashi - you and your _too cool_ attitude!" Guy complained, looking for all the world fired up to challenge the man again. Kurenai and I shared a look. _Men_ \- I never would understand them. Particularly the two before us both.

That was when I heard Naruto and Sasuke running towards me. Kakashi shifted, I could see a certain level of discomfort enter into his stance as he pulled away from the group. Why would Naruto and Sasuke cause _that_ in him? He moved away, turning his head to face away from the two boys.  
"Tami-chan! That last match was so cool! You're gonna win this, dattebayo!" He shouted. Sasuke stood there, his hands in his pockets, watching me.

"I didn't know you could do all that." Sasuke said, looking up at me as if reevaluating me once more. It seemed I was in more than one exam now.

"_Yes_, well - I figured Naruto could inspire _something_ of my skill set." I said playfully. The little boy lit up and then his face fell moments later.  
"Whaa-?! Tami-chan, that's so mean!" Naruto whined and I ruffled his hair.  
"Go on then. Go back, it starts soon. Both of you, just remember - don't believe everything you see, ah?" I said to them quietly and gave them meaningful looks. Naruto scratched his head in thought while Sasuke's gaze darkened. Kurenai regarded me curiously while Guy stroked his chin.

"Always excellent advice but.." Guy muttered, seeming to try to figure me out as the two boys left (Naruto waving wildly as they went).

"What are you planning?" Kurenai asked.

"That man wants a stage. Best to give the man what he wants. I found fools, if given enough rope, will eventually hang themselves." I said. Guy's mouth fell open and Kurenai nodded quietly. I caught Kakashi's gaze from the corner of his eye. That was when the final announcement came. It was time for my final song. _The point of no return_.

"_Well_. That is my cue. See you all later, ah?" I wiggled my fingers at them as I left.

Kakashi remained quiet as I passed him. Kurenai called a "good luck!" and Guy gave me his _best_ youthful grin.

Walking onto the field this time - I could feel my heart in my throat, _pounding_. I stepped out, focusing on my breathing.

The man before me gave a snarling grin, eyeing me with a hungry look. He reminded me of a rabid wolf, the way he stared me down. I kept my head down, doing my best not to meet his eye.

"They put a kunoichi against me." He said gleefully. Wolf-man chuckled and we waited for the ref to signal the start of the match. My fingers itched to delve into my pocket for my wire but I waited patiently. The man was clearly _hungry like the wolf_. I'll play his game while he had no idea he was falling into mine.

The _moment_ the ref signaled our start, Wolf-man darted to the bamboo, his hands flying through the signs. I didn't even need to whistle, the crowd was so loud the vibrations alone told me my guess was right. There were two on the field. One clone and one him. One was hidden among the bamboo.

I backed away.  
"Come on then, play nice." I said, worry filtering into my tone. My hand went to my wire.

He chuckled and attacked. Lightning poured into his hand and he raced at me.

Good news?

I didn't need to fake being wounded.

Bad news -

My scar was acting up.

But I began my plot, as I dodged his attack. I fell to the ground hard, my hand slipping into my pocket for my wire. I pressed it into the ground, deep enough to hold it for the time being.

"Been awhile since I've gotten to play with a kunoichi!" He shouted.

"Do tell - is it your smile or demeanor that scares them off?" I asked smartly. He scowled and attacked again but I moved out of his way.

"You little -" He growled. I _stumbled_ to my next point, burying the next bit of wire as soon as I could.

"I'll admit - I rather thought that would go over your head." I said, breathing heavy. He snarled and attacked again.

This would all be part of the delicate dance I wove. Irritate him enough to keep the attack going and distracted. However, I had to ensure he wasn't so annoyed that the _real_ man didn't join the attack. He needed to feel in control. And that meant, I had to lose some. I did so hate that part of the plot.

I got to my feet and backed up, waiting for him as my next goal was in sight.

Our dance continued that way for some time. I could see victory play in his eyes as he stared me down. My breathing was getting harder to control and I knew time was short. I had _thought_ that he would have been able to guess what I was plotting but - nothing. He still stared me down like a hungry baboon. I would have to ensure this next part went well. I'd have to find the real man and lure him where I wanted.

Between the roar of the crowd I didn't even need to whistle to know where he stood. I would have to play my hand - force him where I wanted. That meant getting close. That meant getting hit with that lovely electricity. _Grand_.

I gathered what little courage and tenacity I had left.

_Go_.

I dashed to the center of the arena, throwing kunai to force the Ravenous Wolf where I wanted. While I did that - he nailed me with the electricity. I used my left arm to guard on pure instinct. My scar flared up again, my arm burning and searing in pain. I folded to the ground, holding my arm. The electricity seemed _stuck_, contained there. I could feel it running up and down my scar. I gasped while the Wolf cackled.

"Give up. All this is over if you just _give up_." He taunted like the proud peacock he was. Never would I, simply because I make it a point not to for his sort. _Especially_ when they were _right _where I wanted them. I could see the dust, swirling around his feet where the real him was.

I breathed in a shaky breath and shoved my fingers into the dirt below. Without warning I played my hand. I used enough force to cause the wire to jump _higher _than it would have usually. High enough to tangle around the arena, my wire sprang up, dragging itself out of the dirt, rising like the phoenix from the ashes.

The clone watched in awe as the wire made itself known.

"You missed me." It complained.

"I missed _the fake_" I gasped. I stood tall, and the real man finally appeared. He was wrapped in my wire and my final play? A cross-hair right in front of him, threatening to wrap around his neck.

"Check-mate." I said, staring at him - the _real_ him.

He scowled at me and his clone departed.

"You-"He began, but I pulled the cross-hair closer.  
"_Yield."_ I snapped. My scar was burning through what little patience I had and all I wanted was to curl into a ball and pretend everything was fine.

Long story short, the man wouldn't yield but the ref stepped in as I tightened the wire.

The crowd went wild and all I wanted was a nap. I dropped the wire and went to my opponent.

"Good match." I said - but I kept my distance. He snarled at me and I backed away. Looking up I could see the Hokage staring down at me. He had this little smile playing on his mouth. _Grand. _

"I'm assuming there's a medic?" I asked the ref and he gestured off the arena. Normally I would have played up my part but my arm was ravaging what little sanity I had left. I shook my arm and sparks shot out. I stared in shock, my mouth falling open. _What_?

No. Nope. I wasn't going to even think about that.

I forced myself to find the medic, ignoring the oddities that have plagued me since day one. The only good thing was that the pain in my arm had lessened.

Soon enough I found myself on a hospital bed, being helped by a red haired woman. She was so very thin and frail looking, her red eyes dull from over work and not enough sunlight. I watched her as she worked on the others, allowing them to _bite_ her. From the looks of things, her daughter was there with her. She was small, just like Naruto and Sasuke - probably around their age. She had her mother's looks - bright red hair, and red eyes. She sat in a chair, her nose in a book - she would dart curious glances at me.

Her mother came over, mindlessly sticking her hand in my face. The woman didn't even look at me, just at the chart in her hand. When I didn't bite her, she glanced at me.

"Go on" She said, gesturing with her hand.

"I think not." I began and I saw frustration flicker in her eye. "I'm not - ah, not a vampire, luv. I prefer the old fashioned method. I would rather nothing than just to stop the pain in my arm."

She stared at me, her mouth falling open. She glanced over to her daughter and back to me. She moved forward and pulled my arm into her grasp. The woman worked faster than extra-strength aspirin.

"Walker Tami." I introduced myself. The woman paused, her head ducked. She darted her eyes up to meet mine.  
"Uzumaki Mariko." She said softly before leaving.

_Uzumaki_. Like Naruto's name. Clans usually held similar traits passed down. The woman and her daughter were red-heads. I wondered, did that mean Naruto's mother or father was an Uzumaki? Did they have the red-hair? _Fascinating_. Or - maybe, it was just a coincidence. Maybe.

I leaned back in my seat, relaxing after all that took place. I'd probably have to show up and do the _winners circle _or some such nonsense. Maybe I should have just _lost_ to avoid that. I saw the little girl still glancing at me, and I sent her a smile. I would have offered a magic trick, but that was when my illustrious partner arrived.

He walked in, his hands deep in his pockets. Kakashi stood at the end of the bed, looking down at me.

"You did good." He said although his tone gave nothing away.

"Like I said - given enough rope." I gave a half-hearted shrug and slid down into the bed.

"You'll be wanted soon." He continued.

"Think I can pretend to have fallen asleep and unable to wake up?" I asked playfully. He scoffed and didn't answer. I watched him for a moment.

"You alright, luv? The world seems to be on your shoulders again." I commented. He sat down next to me in the chair provided and sprawled out. When he finally looked at me, his eyebrow was quirked.

"I don't have to read it, if it's as apparent as Guy's love of _youth_." I said. He sighed in an exaggerated way and looked away.

"Don't worry about it. I'm taking care of it."

"Ah? Handling things off the battlefield now? Shall I be worried or pleased?" I teased him. He scoffed again and turned to me.

"So I suppose this means potentially new cases with a touch of deadly added to the mix." I said and he nodded.

"Of course. You just proved you can handle it."

"_Grand_." I murmured. I still preferred my old work - much simpler than this line.

"How'd you think of that trap?" He asked.

"Mm - just… just a children's game I learned. Thought it fitting, considering he was much like one." I said with a grin. He snorted and I sent him a look.

"The day you actually _laugh_ I may have to get it in writing that it happened. No one would believe me."

He eyed me.

"I laugh." He said defensively.

"No - you snort, you'll chuckle at your Icha Icha - and you scoff rather often. Never have I heard you laugh genuinely." I said, "One of these days - all that laughter you've been covering up is going to come bursting out. Watch and see. You'll barely be able to contain it."

He snorted at me, but I could see a bit of something shining in his eye.

"If you say so, Walker." He said lightly. He then stood up, and patted the arm rest. "I'll see you later."

With that, Kakashi stood up and left. Nearly timed it perfectly, to where as soon as he left Naruto and Sasuke were running into the room.  
"That was so cool, dattebayo!" Naruto gushed. Mariko shot him a glare and he ducked his head. Sasuke looked up at me with pride evident in his gaze.

"How'd you think of that?" Sasuke asked, authentic interest in his voice.

"A bit of ingenuity is all, my lovelies." I told them. _This_ moment made it worth it all. Not the fighting, not Ibiki's bet and not the fancy new title I may or may not have earned. It was _this_. I could see life in Sasuke's eye and excitement in Naruto's. If nothing else, they'd been fired up for something new.

With far too much ceremony and pomp, I was awarded with my Chunin title. It took a couple days for things to get back to normal -ish.

Since I won the tournament, I was openly stared at again but in a vastly different way. Mostly it was open curiosity and murmurs.

"Did you see the tournament - it was insane. I don't know how she _won."_

"I hear she works with Hatake Kakashi. He probably told her how to win."

"I heard she started _last year_."

"I heard she worked with _Jiraiya_."

"The perverted sannin? What kind of woman is she?"

All in all - I hated it. My job always called for me to be in the background and this took me right to the forefront. I should have taken the loss when I had the chance.

It wasn't until a week later when Kakashi and I resumed our normal caseload. We were exiting the building when an unknown figure was walking by, into the building. I could see stress in Kakashi's frame all of a sudden. The man walking in looked weak but something about him -. He was cold, like ice. There was something so very dark, so very _twisted_ about that man. Half his head was wrapped in bandages and he had an X shaped scar on his chin. Something about him felt _so very evil_.

Kakashi stopped walking, stepping out of the way of the man. I followed his lead, not meeting the mystery man's eye.

I had met many people in my line of work. The misunderstood, the angry, the depressed, the suicidal, the raging alcoholic. Few times had I ever met a man like this; one who radiated such vile intent. I breathed in a shaky breath. Without meaning to, I grabbed Kakashi's arm as the unknown man passed. He barely looked at me as he went in.

"There's something very wrong with that man." I murmured. Kakashi pushed me along and away as soon as he could. It took some time for me to speak again. I couldn't shake the feeling that man gave off. He was so _cold_, so dark. In a way, the man reminded me of my very own father.

"We'll deal with the mission tomorrow." Kakashi told me quietly.

"No! No- no, I can -" I began but he cut me off.

"_Tomorrow_." He insisted. "I'm the Diva."

It was my turn to scoff a breathy laugh. "Right. Right, of course."

He didn't comment on my lack of arguing. I didn't even think I could pretend an argument at the time. Kakashi must have known it from the way he was watching me. He patted my shoulder and left shortly after. Who knew he and I would become friends? That alone - that was shocking enough to me.

* * *

AN:/TADA! Another chapter! I'm stuck at home, so here we are. I tried to keep this fun. We'll be going back to fun banter next chapter. She and Kakashi are going to start having _moments _soon enough.

Atsuchi will show back up at some point, he's not meaning to be rude he's just… well, grumpy :P

I tried to figure out if Tami would or wouldn't win the tournament. Had there been more than three rounds, she would have gone down or withdrawn. But between her being smart and knowing how she works - I just couldn't see her losing. Between the years of working, reading people, and the skills she's learned. She's a hard woman to beat, especially with the little things she's learned along the way. Which might not be fair. I don't know. It was probably the hardest decision so far (since the team up). _BUT_ it's what it is. Had the others been verified/experienced Chunin or Jounin - she would have gone down by either the second round or third. I am looking forward to the next part of this. She's going to start being nicer to Kakashi.

So, again, I hoped you liked this addition to Sparks and the answer to her scar. Her nature is not lightning :P however because her arm is fried it does mean that she's not able to use lightning herself but she _can_ catch it and toss it (with a great amount of pain to go with it, and she can't last long like that either).

Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites and follows! I love you guys! Thank you so very much :3

Random Tami Fact that hasn't shown up in forever #?: While role-playing Tami, she always said the reason she never learned how to fight was because it wouldn't be fair for anyone if she could both mentally evaluate and read them AS WELL as fight them... Well. Here we are.


	17. Chapter 17

Sparks 17

"Ignorance is the parent of fear."  
_— Herman Melville_

* * *

The months that followed after the Chunin Exams were far slower than I expected. Life was getting back to normal, in a sense and finding a new rhythm was all part of the game.

I had another series of deliveries from Jiraiya. I glanced them over but ended up tucking the scrolls in my apartment for safe keeping. They had little to do with what I was looking for. It wasn't that I had given up on my goal - far from it. I just figured Lightning Country was where the details I needed lay. I _needed_ that. But I wasn't crazy enough to just _go there_ on my own. Ever since the Chunin Exams, far too many people knew who I was and knew that moniker Jiraiya gave me. Mind, it was perhaps 5 nin outside of Konoha and random others - but it was still far too many for my comfort. Kakashi never said anything about it, but there were days _I swear_ he was humming _Don't Stop Believing_. I swear it. However any time I would even look at him or try to ask he'd give me that eye-smile of his and stop. If I dared to ask again he would say, "_Tami-chan, I don't know what you're talking about"._

The Troll.

In other news, Sasuke was starting to be nicer to Naruto. I _swear_ I caught them once going through the finer details of ninjutsu. Sasuke being the impatient teacher and Naruto the infuriating student. The _moment_ I walked on the scene they both pretended _nothing_ was going on.

_Indeed,_ men were strange.

Sasuke himself was starting to seem a bit friendlier with me. His smirks were slowly becoming more like smiles. Although rare, I welcomed the change.

_Naruto_ on the other hand - the Chuin exams had an effect on _him_. He had somehow gotten himself ninja wire and started playing with it while I wasn't around. On one occasion, I found him in the training grounds reenacting my final battle with the Mist nin. It was a good thing I came across him as he ended up entangled in his own trap. Poor boy was far too embarrassed at being caught.

"It's fine, Tami-chan! I meant for this to happen! 'Ttebayo!" He told me through his nervous laughter. _Cute_, but terrible at lying.

"Ah? That so? You _did_ do a splendid job at being caught." I told him teasingly. He turned red.

I may have taught him the basic idea of a cat's cradle after this, _just_ so he wouldn't get wrapped up again. I think he was more thrilled that he alone got this lesson and Sasuke didn't.

I was _still _hearing about the ever lovely Sakura. Mostly Naruto wanted to know what kind of gifts he should give her. I tried not to give him firm answers. It sounded like Sakura wasn't interested. Whenever the subject came up, Naruto would glower at Sasuke who would ignore him right out. They _were_ getting better, but it was still a struggle some days.

When the boys' respective birthdays arrived, we had a ball. Mind, they both didn't understand the fuss I made about it. Sasuke told me firmly that he wasn't a _baby_. While Naruto agreed he was more open to the idea. His mind didn't change until the idea of cake was brought up and _then_ Naruto was far more interested. For Sasuke, he barely let me do a thing. The best I could do was take him out to eat at a restaurant. For Naruto? Well, we had cake and I tried my hand at making ramen. I got the recipe from Kurenai, and was in the middle of preparing it when _the strangest_ thing happened. There was a crow at my window, _staring at me._

Mind you; birds come and go. Most don't stare. This one? It followed me as I moved.

"Shoo." I waved my hand at it. It only ruffled its feathers, tilted its head and continued to stare. It probably just wanted the ramen. "This isn't for you. Go on. Go find another window to darken."

The bird surely had a mind of its own as it only hopped closer it's gaze darting from me, to Sasuke who was coming up behind me. It's head bobbed and took off shortly after. _Odd_.

Apparently Sasuke had a hidden ability - scaring off crows.

It was one of those strange things I didn't try to dwell on. Overall, the world I was living in was odd. What could I do about it?

My friendship with Kurenai was growing. She was tickled pink over my win. We would meet at my place at times for tea. We would talk about all sorts of girl-topics. But for now, she's talking about my least favorite topic.

"I can't believe you were able to beat him. With _wire_." She said. "How did you do it?"

I smiled awkwardly and fell deeper into my seat. I _really_ didn't like the attention over this.

"_Oh_, you know. Luck." I muttered.

"That wasn't luck." Kurenai said. I sunk further into the couch. She laughed at me, shaking her head.

"Come on then. Have mercy, Kurenai." I whined.

"Fine - fine. I'll stop." She said with a smile. I should have lost when I had the chance.

Missions came and went. They were relatively simple - the council preferred us to focus on gathering intel where possible. Only now it meant sneaking into places we _really_ didn't belong. Sometimes it involved fighting other ninja - sometimes it meant charming just the right person. Working with Kakashi after the Chunin exams was an adventure. He didn't hover nearly as much anymore. He rarely wanted to play with my phone (the games' charm wore off). He wasn't _as_ bad anymore, his trolling became almost friendly at times. Now that he wasn't attempting to push me out of trees and being a general pain, we _actually_ got along. Although what we talked on was nothing important. Personally, I knew nothing more than what I had learned the night before we were assigned to work together. Which, _honestly_, was fine.

He was the quiet sort over all. And, it was probably best to keep things professional. And then, again, that bleeding heart Asuma accused me of having started acting up.

We were on mission, bouncing from city to city when I noticed it. I _tried_ not to notice anything concerning him. We were following paper trails of _some_ man_. _We had gotten into a few alterations with others which were dealt with rather swiftly. I didn't think much of anything until I started seeing Kakashi wasn't sleeping well. He never really gave any signs of _anything_, however the next morning his eyes had bags and he seemed rather sluggish. I ignored it for the first couple of days but by day four my concern was mounting. So I started paying a bit more attention to him.

Between cities, we would run from point A to point B. In the middle of it, he would be rubbing his neck more often than not. _Stress_. It was stress. I didn't know from what, but that's what it was. It could have been a variety of reasons. The lifestyle, things going on with him, or any slew of reasons. I couldn't even guess - he was still as reserved as when I first was partnered with him. _But_ I could help him with _this_. I supposed I was being a good partner.

We were sitting in the middle of nowhere for the night when I finally decided what I was going to do. His nose was in another Icha Icha book, this time it was _Icha Icha Violence._ I could only guess the contents. His one hand was resting on the back of his neck while the other was holding the pages open.

"So~" I began, "The next night - we'll be in a hotel, ah?"

"Should be." Kakashi muttered. I was rather surprised he could both read and talk at the same time.

"Grand - I rather miss the access to the finer things." I murmured. _Like chairs_. I wasn't going to continue my plot here, out in the open, without any chairs with no backs. I needed him to be relaxed. Not in the wilderness, where we could be attacked at any moment. I needed to reduce the amount of stress he was going through.

Kakashi glanced up at me with his eyebrow quirked. "Not enjoying the great outdoors?"

"Highly over-" I began in an even tone but squeaked when I noticed an eight-legged _thing_ making its way towards me. I leapt up and put distance between me and it. Kakashi watched me as I went. It was the third time in a _week_ I'd seen the things. Beetles, spiders and those _nasty_ giant centipedes.

"I'm rather done with the crawlers." I said, staring down at the eight legged _death _that tried to do me in. "Could you kill it? That thing is _giant_. It has its own zip code."

"It isn't even poisonous." He said dully.

"I don't care." I said, staring down at it. "It's looking at me cross."

I could see amusement shining in his eyes as he turned back to his book. "You should argue with it. Maybe it'll run away."

"_Hatake Kakashi."_ I muttered, crossing my arms around myself. The thing was making its way away from the fire, but I still didn't trust it. It was evil. Probably plotting my downfall.

"_Walker Tami." _He countered. He didn't even look up from his book.

Instead of sitting back where I had been, I sat near him - arms length away. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. I stuck my tongue out at him and he went back to his book.

_Good. _We would be going to a hotel - poor man needed to relax and I needed to get away from the crawlers.

The night at the hotel didn't come soon enough. We, of course, had other things to deal with. Mostly poking about and getting into other people's business. We had only tossed our things in the room before heading out. It wasn't until late when we finally returned. I entered in before him. He was lagging behind, _still_ rubbing the back of his head.

I snagged a chair from the desk and pulled it out. He stood there watching me like I presented him with a new puzzle.

"Right then. Sit." I said, tapping the back of the chair. Shoulder rubs were a normal part of theater work. The work could be stress inducing and we needed to relax - it was a simple part of the job. While I wasn't amazing at it like some of my ex-coworkers I was sufficient. That little nothing skill would help here.

Kakashi looked to me, at the chair and back at me. "What?"

"You're carrying far too much tension. Shoulder rub." I said firmly. He paled. And then turned red. Interesting. I must have embarrassed him.

"Aaa- Tami-chan, I think…" He began, trying to move around the chair, "I really think that's a bad-"

_Ugh_. He was going to fight me on this? I knew he wasn't much for physical contact, but _my_. I went to block him and he was still trying to get around me.

"It's _just_ a shoulder rub, luv. Nothing to it. I've done this before." I said waving away his concern. He groaned, his hand still scratching the back of his head.

"Listen - if you're just concerned about my being that close to your neck - I'll take my weapons off. No one's here - no one will see a thing. You've nothing to be concerned about. I won't even bring it up again." I carried on. He tried to go around me again, via bounding over the bed but I went to block him there too. I wasn't as grand as he was at copying others, mimicking his movements, but I _was_ able to get him frustrated enough to finally respond.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" He asked. I could hear the frustration building in his voice.

"Why? Am I that apparent?" I said cheekily, "sit down. It'll be over before you know it."

He let out a low groan and made his way to the chair like a man being led to the guillotine. He just plopped himself down in the chair in exasperation, glowering at me from his one eye.

"Right then. Half the job is done. Do tell, how do you think I'm going to be able to work through that flak jacket? The sweater though-" I began, drumming my fingers on my chin in thought. He shot me another icy look and started unzipping his jacket and tossed it off. I was about to tell him that I could work through the sweater-jacket he wore when he tossed that off too. He kept his headband and fingerless gloves on. He then plopped back down in the chair and glared at me as if I made him do the unimaginable. I was kind of surprised by what he wore _under_ the standard issue wear. His mask wasn't _just_ a mask - it was part of his very top. It was almost like spandex, form-fitting and sleeveless. I could even see his tattoo stating he had been in the Anbu. The tattoo was clearly faded - he had it for at least ten years. How old _was he_ when he became one? He must have been young. And - embarrassingly - I must report that his uniform did _nothing_ for his figure. His uniform made him look like a grumpy grandfather in a large bathrobe. In that spandex undershirt of his? The man was pure muscle and sinew. He looked like he was built for speed itself. From working with him, I knew this to be fact. The muscles in his back? His arms? I glanced away, pushing my hair out of my face. I had never seen him without his jacket off - I almost felt like I was seeing something I shouldn't.

I cleared my throat, forcing my thoughts elsewhere and made my way to stand behind the chair.

"Right then. So, just so you are aware - I'll be working _here_, right here and _there_." I told him, pressing my thumbs lightly against the base of his head, his neck and shoulders. He hummed. He was so tense, even now. It was going to be like massaging a rock. I should have done this _eons_ ago. No wonder he couldn't sleep. It was going to take time, but we had that and he needed to relax.

"I'm not going to mess with your mask-shirt, luv." I said. I hoped it might help him let go some of the tension, but none of it left.

"I know." He grumbled.

With that I began my work. It took a long while for him to relax. But slowly I watched as his figure started to lose some tension. I saw it in his legs first, him adjusting the way he sat to more of a sprawl. Soon enough his arms hung limp in his lap. I continued going, working quietly for a long time. By the time I was done he was breathing deeply, the picture of relaxation. He _had_ to be asleep. He hadn't moved for ten - maybe fifteen minutes. I couldn't just let him sleep there. Not after all the work I had done. He would wake up with a crick in his neck and all my work would be undone. So I slipped his arm over my shoulders and led him to his usual bed choice and typical side (he was rather habitual for a ninja). I tossed aside the covers and laid him down. That was when I realized the issue; he hadn't taken off his sandals yet, let alone his headband or gloves. _Again_. The work I had just done? He could at least get a decent night's sleep.

"I _am_ sorry about this. I'm sure you rather not have a partner in your business. You can be upset with me later, if you'd like." I told him in a soft whisper. He didn't move. I reached up and slipped his headband off first. I did so as smoothly as I could. I did have to work around his bush-shaped head of hair. My fingers slipped right through that head of hair he had. It was surprisingly soft for how it stuck straight out. I folded it up and set it aside on the nightstand. His gloves were next. I gently worked them off. His hands themselves told the story of a fighter - so many knicks and scars. Mostly they were thin little white lines across his thumb - evidence of him summoning his team so often. I placed his gloves beside his headband. It wasn't until I worked on taking his sandals off that he even remotely twitched. I wondered if he might be even remotely ticklish; that thought alone nearly destroyed his deadly appearance. Kakashi seemed still fast asleep, even though. I gently worked off his sandals one at a time, my hand holding his heel while the other shifted off the sandal itself. I took his shoes where he usually kept them just so he'd be able to find them when he awoke. Soon thereafter I pulled the covers over him and found my own way to bed. I hoped he would be able to sleep well.

* * *

Kakashi lay there, listening to his partner finally go to sleep. It didn't take long. She fell asleep not long after. While she was a great actress, she wasn't as deceptive as, say, _he was_. He sat up, turning to see her sleeping form there. She looked so peaceful - so quiet. She told him he could be angry with her? Nothing could be further from the truth. Kakashi had never been held or touched like she had just done. At first he thought she was going for his mask and was getting ready to stop her at the last second. Instead she went another direction and he had to fight to remain there still and unmoving. Her fingers through his hair? He didn't recall the last time anyone was so familiar with him - or so gentle. _It was _nice. Her nimble fingers working at his gloves was probably his favorite way they'd ever been taken off. The fact that she even took his sandals off - it surprised him and he nearly blew his cover. He had _never_ been caressed like she had just done, like she was holding something so very important. It was agony.

Kakashi was losing his heart to a blonde with a sharp tongue and gentle hands who planned to leave. He didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't do anything but help her get home. She might have someone. What other choice did he have? She wasn't making it easy on him and she didn't even know. She never showed any interest in him, not like Rin had. She never showed him she loved him besides being sweet like she was with anyone else. It would have been easy to think it was just her being a flirt. That she was involved in some scheme. But, he realized Guy had been right. That's just how she was. She barely even knew what she was doing - her eyes sparkling and her grin bright.

Kakashi already had a plan formed - she wanted to return home and he would help her. He already was trying to figure out the puzzle presented before him. He was guessing she was from another time or country entirely - probably both. By the time she left, if things continued… Well, he wondered if there was another level to the Sharingan that hadn't been discovered.

_But_, for the time being - he would do his best to keep his distance, _damage control_. He would have to keep his guard up. Kakashi didn't know how well he would be able to do it. That shoulder massage alone…. Tami drew him in so easily. Like a moth to a flame. That stunt she pulled after he failed the genin - she had so much faith in him. She didn't question his decision to fail the students while he gained nothing but looks from others. He could see the stress in Guy's smile. The concern in the Hokage's gaze. Tami didn't even flinch at his rage at the new recruits. She agreed, backed up his decision and did her best to distract him. Then the Chunin exams came and Danzo started poking around. She _finally_ stepped up and fought. He had thought it was just a lack of self confidence, and that's why she wouldn't fight him at her true capacity. He had thought that the moment she won, she would brag. Instead Tami pretended it never even happened. She was embarrassed by any attention she received for her skill - like she was unused to it and didn't want it. She was clever in a way he didn't see very often. He didn't know at the time how just seeing Danzo scared her, but she had been shaking when she grabbed his arm. Kakashi didn't know how to feel to know she sought him for comfort when she was scared. He couldn't even dream of having hope that she might-.

She had figured out Danzo in _seconds_ of meeting him. There was nothing to _read_. He was strongly beginning to believe that she wasn't just _good_ at reading people. She was an empath. She wasn't just reading _them_, she was reading their very aura. That was why she understood everything so easily. Why she knew his moods when she said she wasn't trying. That was why she couldn't fight at her best against others. And that was why she would be horrible in Anbu; why she couldn't be in _Torture and Interrogation_.

So, he would do his best to guide her without her knowing. He would play an intricate game of cat and mouse, with himself, with her, with anyone who would try to corrupt her. It was bad enough she became a ninja. Tami didn't belong in that line of work.

There were days - there were days she reminded Kakashi of _someone_. He just couldn't believe there was someone like that out there. How cruel was it that now that he found a woman like that, she would be leaving?

* * *

The following days of the mission Kakashi seemed _fine_. He looked far better, well rested. Just odd - he continued to be the ever distant house cat. I figured the shoulder rub made him uncomfortable. He didn't avoid me persay, not like the flirting incident. But he had his nose in his book more often than not. He didn't pay me much mind. Which was _fine_. It was fine. But it felt like he was stepping away from what friendship we had. It shouldn't bother me like it was. It was for the best. _It was for the best_. Perhaps he knew what I knew. Best to be professional.

Our mission ended soon enough and the _moment_ we crossed the Konoha gates Kakashi was _gone_.

_Ah_. _Well_.

Ever the distant housecat was Kakashi. He wasn't my problem to solve, but my partner to work with.

So instead of dwelling on my odd partner, I carried on and waited until I could go pick up the boys from school. I waited quietly, watching the doors. I was getting less glares since my Chunin win, and more curious glances. One specifically was a chubbier sort. I don't think I ever saw him without a bag of food in his grasp, or without his who nearly _always _had a glower on his face. The chubby one had been watching me carefully for weeks when I picked up Naruto and Sasuke. Him first, and then eventually his friend started shooting me looks too. _That_ was the day I finally found out why.

I had been waiting off to the side - as I usually did. I was trying to figure out how the rest of my day would go - trying to figure out the plan. Naruto was being held back to be spoken to _again_ and Sasuke had found me. That was when the one with the crisps came up to me. His stance alone told me it took a lot of pluck for him to come over. His friend flanked him, appearing far too irritated.

"Choji…" Sasuke muttered as he came up. _Ah_. So that was his name. I knelt down to look him in the eye.

"Can I help you?" I asked, glancing from _Choji _to his unnamed friend. His friend's hands were deep in his own pockets, his shoulders slumped forward - my goodness. Was he a distant relative to Kakashi? One could only wonder.

"I was just wondering." Choji began, darting a daring glance at Sasuke and back to me. "Why - I mean, how come-"

"Why did you befriend Naruto?" His friend asked right out, irritation clear in his gaze. He _had_ to be related to Kakashi - honestly, if the boy had silver hair it would be hard to say he wasn't. Maybe a distant cousin? Nephew?

"_Well_, why haven't you?" I countered, glancing from one to the other. Choji ducked his head, and the other scoffed and turned his gaze away, muttering _mendokusē_.

_Here we go again._

"Because, simply, just because someone _says_ one thing, doesn't mean that it's the case. I make it a point to investigate things myself. Just because people say Naruto _is_ what he is, _doesn't _mean he is so." I said, "Best to use the tool between your ears before it rots out your head, ah?"

"Best advice I've heard here in years." A man's voice rang out. I glanced up and saw a man standing there, scars on his face. He looked near identical to the little boy before me - the unnamed one.

"And from a woman, no less." He spoke again, evaluating me once more. _Ugh_. He could have stopped right before the sexist comment. I stood up to regard him and then noticed he wasn't the only one there.

It looked like Choji's father had come up too - they were both rather plump.

"What can I say? Once in a blue moon we suddenly gain a mind of our own and can use it. _Strange_, I'm sure. But it _does_ rather even the playing field, ah?" I said dryly.

"_Women_ are supposed to be sweet and docile." He complained, a firm frown on his face. _My_, he sounded like my father - _women are to be seen and not heard_.

"Tried it. I traded sugar for spice. Worked far better - attracted less _flies_ and only true friends." I said with a grin.

"Inoichi was right about you. You certainly have a way with words." Choji's father said with a small smile.

"_Ah_, friends of his." I said, staind standing up. "Rather good to finally meet you. I would assume you are illustrious _Akimichi Choza,_ and you would be the ever famous _Nara Shikaku_."

Choza smiled and Shikaku frowned at me.

"I'll be talking to Hatake about your attitude." Shikaku told me.

"Please do. He needs a support group." I replied. _In more ways than one_.

Choza chuckled while Shikaku scowled. That was when Naruto came up, inching his way around the two men to stand by my side. His face was drawn into fierce concern.

"Shikamaru? Choji?" He asked, worry filtering into his tone. I ruffled his hair.

"We're making new friends over here, ah?" I nodded to the men around. I could hear Sasuke scoff behind me.

"Indeed." Shikaku grumbled and led his son away. Choza, far friendlier, gave me a tiny wave before departing.

The rest of the day was normal. And even the following. I continued my training, continued to practice. I had to. I had to get home. Uncle would never _stop_ looking for me. I wasn't even there to be found. No body, no nothing (at least I assumed). We had both seen enough to know anything after 48 hours was - nothing good happened. _Nothing_. I knew what had happened - but Uncle? He had no idea. For all I knew he was using his free time to get thoroughly sloshed. I couldn't be responsible for that. I had to get stronger if only to get home.

I was in the middle of practice when an unknown voice disrupted my peace.

"So very few are as dedicated as you. Even fewer only had little over a year's knowledge." A man said. I spun and saw that evil man from before. _Danzo - _his name was Danzo. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise up. _This one_. I didn't like him. There was something so very dark about him. So very vile. I doubted he even bled red.

"I've good teachers." I responded, looking away. This one - I felt like I was walking on thin ice, any moment I would fall through. Any crack and it would be exploited.

"So good you won the exams." He said.

"Kakashi knew the best way to win." I hedged. _Kakashi _had little to do with it, but perhaps I could fool this one.

"And you were able to execute his plans. Still a feat." Danzo continued. _Ah_, not what I wanted. "Perhaps, we could work together. I'm sure you and I could be of use to the other. In fact - I'm sure I could find your family. Easily."

_Ah. _He wanted _what?_ To combine forces? For what? I didn't trust the man. He was _vile_. While the offer was tempting, Uncle taught me well to never deal with these sorts. He had something hidden deep in those sleeves of his. Something bouncing around in his head. I had no interest in finding out what, or whatever he thought he could or would do. If that wasn't it, there was something about him that so reminded me of my father - of his ambition. Something about this man told me he would do anything to achieve his goals.

"Forgive me. But I doubt I would be able to do much for a man who's so clearly far exceeds my own capabilities. _Certainly_, a foolish little thing like myself has no use to you." I turned my head away, trying to think of the best way to deal with him.

"So hard on yourself?" He carried on, trying to sound sweet and charming. It was like a snake itself was trying to hypnotize its victim before strangling it to death.

"The truth hurts. I'm a mere nobody." I said with conviction. He was about to carry on when Kakashi's abrupt appearance stopped him and startled me. The man had leapt from the trees and onto the ground between us both. I had never seen him act that way _off_ of the battlefield.

"Danzo." He said. He didn't even seem to realize I was there.

"Kakashi. Good to see you again. How _is it _working under the Lord Hokage?" Danzo asked, his tone light but hidden with meaning. _Ah_. All my work was gone, as I watched Kakashi's shoulders tense and coil. There was something in that barb aimed directly at Kakashi. Something relating to Hokage Hiruzen.

"_Thank you_. For the offer. I'm afraid I'll have to decline working with you. You see I'm partnered with this one. I'm not the sort to have divided loyalties." I said in my best charming tone. I stepped closer to Kakashi, needing that bit of calm he had. It was then he reminded me of the Doctor - _the Oncoming Storm_. If that wasn't Kakashi, with his lightning in his hand - I didn't know what would be.

Danzo didn't smile. He didn't frown. He only gave a small nod and left.

Kakashi and I didn't move for a long time after he left. Neither of us spoke.

"What did he want?" Kakashi asked.  
"He wanted to team up. I tried to dissuade him. He still wanted to use me, it seems. I bet he wanted a puppet more than anything." I explained quietly. He still hadn't looked away from where Danzo had disappeared off to.

"Stay away from him." He told me.

"I'm well aware he's bad news. I've no interest in gaining any more attention from him." I said.I placed a hand on his arm. The moment I did, Kakashi jerked and his full attention snapped to me.

I gave a mild shrug, and looked away.

"Besides. I _do prefer_ working with raggedy scarecrows than evil, vile men. _Truly_, he's the wicked witch of the west." I said playfully. His gaze warmed for just a moment before he turned his head.

"Come on." He said, leading me away. We ended up getting lunch. As usual he finished his food far too quick while I was still picking at mine.

"Thank you, for coming when you did. He was going to try to force something one way or the other." I said.

"He doesn't force. He coerces. Manipulates things so you think he's right and everything else is wrong." Kakashi told me softly.

"Mm." I thought back to the conversation - _true_. He had been trying to. "All the same. Thank you."

He hummed, not saying a thing about it. Idly, I started thinking about the previous comparison I had made to the Wizard of Oz. I could never do Kakashi the disservice of comparing him to the Scarecrow there (he both had a brain and used it very well) but the gist of the idea fit well. I, Dorothy, him the Scarecrow - Pakkun would have to be _Toto_. Naruto could be the Lion who already had courage. Sasuke, the Tin-man who was slowly gaining back his heart. All we needed was Glenda, the Good Witch. Although I doubted my partner would find my idea as fitting as I did.

I continued to pick at my food, trying to figure out who Glinda was when I noticed my partner had taken out another book to read. I had _thought_ it was another Icha Icha book, but it wasn't.

_Natsumi: The Lost Hope_. The title itself, I had seen something similar to it - only the book bind with the title but… I didn't know if I should have looked further then or not. The reason for my concern? My very face was on the back cover. I almost didn't recognize me - some of my features were off. _However_, they had used my work attire. The navy blue bangs and pink hair. The purple gaze and all sass. Even my signature cheshire grin. My outfit was a touch different, similar but like seeing your own culture reflected back at you from another lense.

Without even thinking about it, I reached out to pluck the book from Kakashi's hands. He jerked it away.

"Hey!" He said, holding the book above his head. "I just got this. It was released _just_ yesterday_." _

I stared at the book and then glanced back to Kakashi.

"O-oh? A-a new series then?" I asked, hope trying to make itself known in my voice. Maybe Inoichi took my tales and wrote a series? Or maybe Jiraiya under another pen name. Ibiki didn't have an artistic bone in his body. That _couldn't -_ I couldn't be….

"No. Been out for ten years, at least." Kakashi said. I could see him slowly unwind and bring the book back down.

_Ten years_. _Ten?!_

"New character?" I gestured to the back of the book.

"No - she's the main character." He corrected me.

_The main character? _No. No, no, no.

"Could you - could you tell me about the story?" I asked hopefully. Maybe it was all just a coincidence. I hoped it was. It had to be. "I might like to pick it up. Looks interesting."

Kakashi closed his book and put it in his back pouch.

"It's a story about a daughter of a high ranking political figure. She grows up alone, and is forced to leave her home when she's ten years old. Her Uncle takes her in - becomes the father she never had." He explained.

"Do tell." I said hollowly. He seemed to take it as a reason to continue on.

"It's a beautiful story. She solves mysteries with her Uncle while he curbs her tendency to rebel." He said.

"How - how many books are there?" I asked.

"Five. The first focus' on her Uncle and her more than anything." Kakashi told me. "I have them if you want to…."

"_Please_." I said.

He stopped for a moment, studying me carefully. He was trying to figure out why I was so - off. I knew it because of the touch of concern I saw there.

"It just sounds like _such_ a good story." I said. He led me to his apartment. It was smaller than mine, just a studio. I stood there in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he picked out the books. I tried to calm my own nerves. This could be nothing. It had to be _nothing_. It _was_ nothing. Not until I found out for myself. I took the time to distract myself by looking at his room. Everything was in its place, not a thing just laying any which way. It was as if he lived in one of those home decor magazines _without the decor_. He had very little personal effects. No photos of his father. However, there was a picture on his shelf near his bed where a photo of him as a child with two others and a blond jounin stood. He looked -cute, in a word. Far less aggressive and unapproachable than usual. His walls were near empty save for - save for that blasted poster Jiraiya had to have made for my album. It looked like he had a record player and only one record in his possession. So that's why he had been humming _don't stop believing_. _Ugh, _that man. He was dedicated to embarrassing me.

Kakashi returned to me only a moment later, the books in his hands. "_Don't _bend the pages. Or the spine."

"I won't." I promised.

The following days I buried myself in the series when I could. I did my best to keep up appearances that all was well. The book was - it was horrifying. The finer _details _of my life were different. However it was me. My Uncle, _my cousin_. Everything. What was different was the fact that the names were wrong and mostly things seemed to be set up in the world of Naruto - although things were missing, like the ninja and various other lifestyle choices. I was a movie extra who had some major roles in minor films. Uncle wasn't a detective but a war veteran and officer.

Overall, it was _stunningly_ close. So much so, it echoed conversations, _friendships_ \- everything. _Maya's_ name in the series was _Mayu_, and the series followed _private _conversations I had with her. We met because she had been in a rough situation at home. Her mother had ran away and her father was an angry drunk. She fell into the wrong crowd and I came across her because of it. I couldn't _not_ help her - just like I couldn't stop myself from helping Naruto or Sasuke.  
Uncle, the grumpy but loving man he was helped where he could. There were times Maya and I had to talk about her specific case. I promised her that I would _conveniently _forget whatever she didn't want me to know. Now that promise was between me and her and how many other hundreds had read the book. The only thing it seemed to miss was _Naruto_, and Maya's love for anime. Instead, she was a fan of kabuki theater.

The book went into _stunning_ detail of my life before my Uncle - the isolation, the loneliness. _Everything_. It focused on my post-father-rejection anger and the slow healing that came from it. My foolish relationship with Robert (again, named something else). Even my co-worker Axel, who tried to make it his life's work to _fix me_. Even my catchphrases were different. I called people _dear_ in the book.

_Kakashi_ knew all of my sordid secrets and personal pain. All written in the series he borrowed to me himself. He knew it all. And I only knew one of his - how unfair was that? Perhaps I _should_ have watched _Naruto_ far before this. Then I might be on equal footing with the man. However, it seemed no matter how hard I tried - Kakashi was one step ahead of me. _That_ \- that… that man. I didn't know what I was going to do about him. I didn't know where this left me. As soon as I could, I went and bought the new book (after dropping off the four books to Kakashi).

The new book was - was depressing.

It detailed the case I had been helping with my Uncle _before_ I was taken away. According to the book, I wasn't _taken away_ after talking to Maya. I had continued on. I went to complete the case and Uncle and I got into some trouble. According to the series, I took a knife to the chest meant for my Uncle. I had jumped in front of him to protect him. I died there in his arms. The book followed the story until after the burial. My father made a fool of himself, going on about how _loved_ I was. Uncle decked him (good for Uncle. I would send him artisan beer if I could). Charles stepped in and helped his own father more. The book ended in a somber tone but hopeful.

Was that what really happened? Had I died and not known it? Or was it my own memories the correct version of events? I knew what I knew. My memory wasn't known to fail me - ever. I would have known if - if that had happened. Maybe those missing nin saved my life. Maybe they helped me in ways I didn't know. Or maybe? Maybe. I didn't know. I wished I could say I had the courage to find out. The answers I wanted could potentially throw everything off. Instead I buried myself in being attentive to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke noticed but didn't question me. He knew I was odd. _Naruto_, well, he loved the extra attention. And the movie nights that came with me needing a distraction (he _loved_ popcorn). Sasuke was over more often, but I doubted it was because of his own concerns and sleepless nights. He didn't say. I never asked.

I had been sitting on my own _just_ processing the events when Kakashi came up and sat next to me. He was silent for a time. It probably took him ten minutes to finally speak.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said simply. "Ah.. good - good book recommendation. Sad ending."

"Yeah. It's a shame it ended like that. Natsumi and her Uncle were my favorite characters. He should have punched his brother years ago." Kakashi said. He had _no idea_ how much I agreed with him.

"Probably." I agreed hollowly. Kakashi turned to me, looking at me with concern. He didn't say anything else but patted me on the shoulder. It was then when I wondered who ended up with the man beside me. Whose heart he would win. Out of everyone I had met, he deserved it. Hang what Owl thought. This one needed a happy ending.

* * *

AN:/ Another chapter! Again! I had a bit of a time figuring this out. This part of the story where she had found out about the book originally took place either next chapter or the chapter after that - but it worked well for here and now. The idea was inspired from a Gundam Wing fanfic I read. I loved the idea, but kind of wanted to put my own spin on it. I tried finding it, but I've lost it unfortunately. It was such a sad story, but SO GOOD. I liked the idea for here, because _well_ how funny is it that Tami knows nothing about him, but he knows everything about her _and doesn't know it_. It might be a bit much - but that's why this is a fanfic :P

I hope you guys loved this chapter! Again - thank you so much for the reviews, and favorites and follows (My favorites are nearly at 100. :O I can't believe that.)  
ALSO - the scene before the shoulder massage was a little different. I nearly added it but I decided the conversation would be saved for another time in the story. However, I didn't have the heart to destroy it so I'm going to post another story as "Sparks Outtakes" and put it there.

I hope you all are doing well, safe, happy and remain that way! :3

Note: Tami isn't actually an empath. Kakashi is just trying to reason how she can do what she can do. She actually uses her skills as an actress to put herself in someone else's shoes to _understand_ that person. It's close to what an empath is, but empath's tend to feel the emotion as if it's their own. Tami doesn't do that :P


	18. Chapter 18

Sparks 18

"If it makes you happy; It can't be that bad; If it makes you happy; Then why the hell are you so sad?"_ \- Sheryl Crow_

* * *

The months bled into the other as I continued on working. It took a month for Naruto to see that I was bothered. Sasuke still stayed around, he didn't ask much of anything. Naruto was over more often than not had two cups of instant ramen in his hands for the both of us. He assuredly told me that love was like Ramen. Kept you full and warm. Cute, but a little disturbing to hear from such a young boy who hadn't had love for most of his life. I had scooped him up and held him for a time after he told me that (as long as he was willing. He whined like I had _cooties_, but made little attempts to escape).

There were things Naruto couldn't quite wrap his mind around. Love was one of them, but I hoped he would soon. And the other was propriety. While he acted the perfect angel around me, he wasn't that way for others.

Naruto had decided that shock and awe was a grand Ninja tool. I agreed, it was something I preferred to use to keep people off kilter. However, the way he went about it left a funny taste in one's mouth.

Iruka, Naruto's teacher, had called me in one day to speak with me. The man usually had a smile on his face - rather easy going over all (when not yelling at Naruto). However, now he looked like he was being led to the slaughter house. He was sitting behind his desk, and I sat across from him. His body language sang with nervous twitches, concern and a general upset nature. His hands were on his knees, and he looked like he was going to be sick.  
"Forgive me for calling you in. I just wanted to speak with you about Naruto's behavior in class." Iruka began, rubbing his hands on his knees. He was so nervous. Why was he nervous? It had to be serious as Iruka had never called me in before.

"Ah? What has he done?" I asked. Iruka blanched. I watched him try to explain what had prompted this event.

"Naruto… he's done better after you started working with him. He's still horrible in his studies, but his ninja arts are coming along. He still can't perform many of them, but his skills in throwing and fighting have gotten better. He's not so antagonistic to the others and - and generally he's been better. However, he still displays a wild disregard for authority and won't listen when we try to get him to pay attention in class. He's started… Well - he…" Iruka stopped, and turned bright red.

"I assure you - go on. I'm not blind to Naruto's faults. Best say it as it is." I said firmly. He worked his jaw, trying to get the words out. Instead of speaking, I kept quiet - if I waited long enough Iruka would talk. And he did.

"Naruto has created his very own jutsu. His first jutsu. He calls it the Sexy technique." He said, his voice becoming more and more strained. I could see the blush rising to his cheeks.

"And what does this involve?" I could only imagine what Naruto would come up with. Truly, it was like I saw an entirely different side to him than others saw. But, few people were actually trying to befriend him and treat him well. In addition, I knew how to move around his more… mischievous side.

"He - he, ah… Well - he transforms into a woman." Iruka said, the pitch in his tone strained again. "This form is - uhm-"

"Thin and curvy, I'm assuming. He is a young boy." I said drily. He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "And this girl, she's-?"

"She's not - she doesn't…" He blushed.

"Naked." I finished flatly.

"She's - she's covered. She's covered by smoke but-" He stuttered. I let out a sigh. Naruto.

"I see the issue." I said. The people of Konoha were very - shy, in a word. They didn't really flaunt sexuality like they did at home. I don't even think I saw couples snuggling in public much. They might sit together, or lean against each other - but it was all so very tame. It was very private, very quiet - which may have been why there were so many who seemed to turn to peeping. Maybe. Naruto being love starved and craving attention? I could see why he would use such a technique, why he would focus on some beautiful woman. "I will try to speak with him another time. Tell me - when does he use it?"

"Usually while we're lecturing him." He said easily.

"And - have you considered lecturing him in another manner?" I asked. He frowned at me, and I waved it off, "I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it. At all. I'm rather certain he does. Come at a direction he doesn't expect. Stop falling for his games and pull him into one of yours."

Iruka paused, and bowed his head.

"I only say this because I can see your concern for him. It's what I do. I don't attack the behavior - it won't work. He believes himself to be justified." I explained. He let out a slow breath and rubbed his nose with one finger.

"So that's how you do it?" He said, looking up at me with approval in his eyes. He walked me out not long after our meeting.

"Its - it's really cool how you just swooped in and took him in like that." He said, his hands were in his pockets. "He and Sasuke - I never would have thought someone would just… help an orphan like that. It's admirable."

"Yes - well, I couldn't not do anything. For as much of a terror as Naruto can be, he certainly has a good heart. And Sasuke - well, he's certainly a charmer too." I said. Iruka smiled and bade me a good day shortly after. I hoped I was wrong about what I saw shining in his eye. I had my guesses but I didn't want to know - at all.

My talk with Naruto went okay. He didn't quite get the fuss, but he at least _promised_ to try to not over use the technique. I did manage to see the technique myself - a _very_ over-sexualized woman. I couldn't say I was a fan, or that I liked that he was using it - but I knew on this I couldn't fight him. I couldn't say _much_, after all I did flirt to distract people. _Pot, kettle -_ same song and dance.

My work with Kakashi continued further. Our missions were steadily turning more and more into battles and fighting - some guarding duties or espionage cases. The c and b class cases weren't often too complex but tiring none-the-less. _It did_ mean continued stress for Kakashi, although he hid it well. It wasn't often he broke down and wanted another massage. However_, he would never_ straight out ask. Instead, he would walk in front of me and roll his shoulders like he was trying to work out a kink and sigh as if it was unbearable. At first I thought it was a new quirk to his character until I caught him glancing back at me.

"Need help there?" I asked playfully, raising my eyebrow at him.

"_Maa _\- Tami-chan. I'm fine, I'm fine." He would tell me, trying to wave off concern. And then continue the same roll of his shoulders and the other behavior. I waited just to see if he would ever even ask, however he never did - he just stood near the chair for a beat. He would watch me until I pulled out the chair and tapped the back.

"If you're _sure_." He said. I rolled my eyes.

He never did fall asleep again, only leaning back and often kept his eye open the entire time. Maybe he didn't like the fact that I put him to bed? He never did say a word about it.

"Are you okay?" He asked one time, no warning - no nothing. He had pulled his whole song and dance, me amused the entire way. It was a good distraction from _the book series_.

"I'm fine."

"You've been distracted."

"Ah. So I have." I murmured, he was smart enough to know when I was or wasn't being honest. I hadn't been performing perfectly, _but _I was doing my best considering.

"Well?"

"It's fine. It's just… I thought I would be home by now, you know?" I said. It was the truth. I had high expectations. I certainly didn't think I would still be in this world. _Or_ that I was from a book. He hummed - I thought he drifted off but he still seemed to have things on his mind.

"Trying to get rid of me?" He asked, sounding a little playful.

"Oh, _of course_. After all, I would hate to wear out my welcome with you. But methinks you have more hope than I. I bet you'll get your team soon enough." I assured him. Naruto started wearing orange more. It was soon. Maybe not this time, but probably next. Most of the students graduated when they were twelve.

"I doubt it." He said, his shoulder dropping. As I was already all sorts in his business I tilted his head back to look him in the eye. He stiffened only for a moment and relaxed the next.

"Mark my words. You _will_ find another team. Guaranteed. Perhaps not this next one - but I hear fifth time's the charm." I said smiling at him. I may have had insider knowledge and all, but even with that…. That man could do near anything. He would deal with that just as well. I knew he would.

His eye crinkled at me. That was when I realized he still was hiding that other eye of his. I still didn't know the story behind it and he didn't share much. He knew _all_ my secrets, even if he didn't know it was _me_ \- forgive me, but I rather wanted an even playing field. I just had to know.

"You - you haven't told me the tale about your - ah- _other_ eye_. _I confess I'm rather curious." I said. He would either shut down or tell me. I didn't know if he thought we were close enough friends to say.

"I forget that you don't know…." He murmured. He sat back up right and gestured to the bed across from him. I followed his lead and sat down. I didn't bother trying to prompt him to talk. He would, given time.

"It's surprising that Sasuke hasn't told you anything about the Uchiha." Kakashi began.

"Is it?" I countered with a small grin, gesturing to him. He didn't say a thing about his secrets. I officially didn't have any to share. I wish I had, but he already knew them. He shot me an amused look before heaving a big sigh.

"During the Third Great Shinobi War, my team and I - we were in the middle of a mission that went south. I - I made the wrong decision to prioritize the mission before all else, and a friend called me out. He died because of my mistake. His dying wish was for me to take his eye - to use it to protect my friends and team mates. He was an Uchiha. They have a blood-line ability." He explained. He gained a far away look as if living in the memory. "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Oh. _Oh_. That was -. His father's death came back to my memory with such force I felt guilty for even asking.

"How old were you?" I asked. I shouldn't have. I really shouldn't have asked. How could I continue asking him things when… when I dug through his past?

Kakashi looked away, "Twelve."

That was when he was promoted to _Jounin_ or close enough. _My. _A twelve year old participating in war, making split second decisions - and carrying that burden _even_ now. By that estimation, he was probably killing people - going up against life and limb. Never mind the fact it was mere _years_ after his father tragically took his own life.

"You're not scum." I told him firmly.

"I never-" He started but stopped himself. He turned his head away.

"_Well,_ just in case. Friends also don't let friends talk poorly about themselves. There's a great many rules on that, Kakashi. Besides, from what I've seen - you've become rather grand."

He scoffed and looked at me critically.

"You know something don't you?" He asked, a hint of a challenge in his tone.

"Perhaps." I hedged.

"What?"

I let out a deep sigh and scooted back to sit deeper in the bed. I patted the spot next to me and nodded my head. He moved over and sat beside me. I had to be honest. Fully honest. He deserved that much. _Earned that much._ He was a better partner than I had ever guessed. Hoped.

"I don't know if you're aware of my need to read contracts. I don't sign anything I haven't read. Especially when it's law binding." I began, "So I started reading. And there was a part in the contract that _stated _how should any B-rank or above mission not be completed as expected - things could go bad."

Kakashi was staring at me with such focus - no anger, no resentment - nothing.

"I _may_ have come across some things. I didn't - I wasn't intending on finding what I found. But I had to at least know what I was looking at. There _may_ have been a case that happened that - that indirectly pertained to you."

"My father." He stated.

"I-indeed." I stuttered, pushing my hair behind my ear. "I - he made a hard call. I can't imagine the specifics as to why he chose what he did. It must have been serious for a man like him to do what he did. I doubt it was chosen lightly. But he did it. I don't think - personally, I don't think he deserved what happened to him. I think he made the best call he could."

I could see the tenseness in his body slowly drain as he processed the information.

"So _you_ left the flowers." He said.

"I couldn't _not_ do anything." I said defensively.

"How did you find out about his death?" Kakashi asked. I pulled my knees in.

"I _may _have poked around the hospital records. _Maybe_. And I may have -_well._" I said meekly. He could very well kill me after this. I didn't know where I even stood with a man like this. Not right now.

"Well?" He said. He didn't do much but lay down on the bed, and put his hands behind his head. He was just waiting to spring a trap, I was sure. Shouldn't he be angry?

"I apologize for the invasion of privacy - for every level. But it was Naruto's comment that people throw things at him that - _well_-"

"You looked at mine too, didn't you?" he said - I could hear irritation in his voice.

"I tried to focus on the year that mattered and not anything else. Just that time." I said quickly. He sat up and glared at me through his one eye.

"Anything else?"

"Owl may have had concerns about our teaming up together. Made comments about an event that you -. Something happened. Called you a nasty name. I don't believe him, though. You're not-"

"It's true." Kakashi interrupted. My jaw dropped. No, I was so sure! But - but he knew what happened and I didn't. I didn't dare ask about that one. I probably wouldn't ever bring it up again unless he did. He laid back down, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't even guess what he was thinking. I felt more like a heel than anything. I was senselessly cruel to the man who had helped me more than I could express.

"So." He turned to me, his face dark. "You went through _my personal_ files. My _father's _files. Without asking. Because you were _curious?_"

I sat up straighter and looked away. I was a coward. I should have faced him head on but I couldn't. "I did."

He glowered at me for a long minute before turning away in silence.

"I understand that you're upset with me. Whatever it takes to - _well_, I'll make it right." I swore. He heaved another sigh, and turned to me.

"Walker - I'm not angry at you." He said firmly.

"You should be. It's a gross violation of privacy." I said.

"_Tami_. Do you want me to be angry or not?"

"No, but -"

"I already knew you knew something. I just didn't know how _deep _you went or how much. In fact, I wondered about the flowers. No one would have put them there - besides me." He said. _Well, that_ took the wind out of my sails.

"Ah."

"I'm not happy you did it. Actually, it's irritating, but neither of us thought we would be partnered together. Have you looked into my past _since?_" He asked. Finally he sat up and stared at me closely.

"No - it would be… Honestly, I try not to get involved." I admitted.

"Good." He said. Finally he pulled out his Icha Icha book and started to read it. I must have been dismissed. Slowly I went to remove myself from his bed to go to sit on mine. I doubted he wanted me around.

"You don't have to leave." He said quietly. I turned to look at him. His nose was still deep in his book. I didn't know what to think.

"Are your shoulders still-?"

"_Maa-_ I'm fine." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him. His eye crinkled but he didn't say anything else. It was nice to know he didn't completely hate me. I was sure he would. I stayed there for a moment, just relaxing before finally leaving to get ready for the night.

The rest of the mission was fine; again, simple. Mostly due to Kakashi's skill, and our combined ingenuity. The strategies he came up with last second were astounding. I could see how Kakashi was so well respected, even with his obvious quirks. Truly, he was _the_ prime example of the bunny-eared lawyer trope. He was able to be humored because he was simply _that good_. Once upon a time I thought it was the kindness of others that Kakashi took advantage of - instead, I was starting to believe it was something different.

Much different.

_He_ was different.

Well, until dinner time came. We were getting our food at a restaurant - the moment the check came he whined.

"Tami-chan, you're so sweet. Telling me the truth about how horrible you were, going through my private files. My personal past. If only there were a way to make it up to me." He sighed regretfully.

My jaw dropped. _Seriously?_

"You must be joking." I said flatly.

"After all, you broke my _trust_. I really trusted you, Tami-chan. I just don't know if I can cope." He carried on. _Ugh_! I knew he was being manipulative, but _it was working_. The guilt that I had partnered with knowing he didn't know anything about me (officially, mind). It all twisted in my gut. Maybe I gave him too much credit? Probably.

"You're going to be impossible, aren't you?" I hissed, accusatory.

He sent me an eye-smile.

"You know I _offered_ to make us square." I continued, pulling out my wallet. His eye smile didn't even budge.

"How can you? You don't remember anything." He said.

"_Yes, _well…" I drifted off, and continued to count out money for the tab. He was lucky he was in the _right_. I would have gotten even, but… but there wasn't much use. Somehow, for some reason - I didn't want to.

When the mission was done and we arrived back in Konoha, he didn't disappear like usual. We reported the case complete, and he patted me on the shoulder before leaving. I didn't quite understand why that meant something to me, but it did. I'll probably never know where I stand with him. He kept it a mystery.

Between the silence, from cases, Naruto's boisterous cheer and Sasuke's calm - _the book series_ haunted me. It wouldn't let me go. It was like - well, like the white whale from Moby Dick. It was there, mocking me with it's failure to answer for itself.

At some point I had to decide what to do about the book about _me_. I tried to ignore it, but it sat there on my nightstand, mocking me. I should do something about it. Probably. Maybe. But I didn't want to. It was scary, seeing my whole life in the contents of a _book._ Who could I even talk to about that? Who would even know-.

_Inoichi_.

He would know. He had to know what it was like. _He had to_. He saw my memories. He saw what Maya and I thought. He would be the only one. Ibiki wasn't the kind to care. The Hokage had far more important things to take care of. Far more. Jiraiya? Who knew where he was.

It took some courage for me to go and find him. A couple days of wondering if I should even do so. I took the book with me and met up with him at his shop.

His wife, Noriko was there.

"Ah - pardon, but is your husband in. I need - I need some advice and I think-" I drifted off, trying to put together a cohesive sentence.

"He's away at the moment. I can leave a message with him." Noriko said - her voice was always clear, beautiful and very well put together. I slid the book over to her.

"Let him - let him see this. I think - there might be more to my mystery we aren't aware of." I said. Noriko took the book in her hand and looked it over. She only shot me a curious look - clearly not understanding. She instead nodded and took it to the back.

It took another couple of days for Inoichi to contact me for tea. A day after that we met up and I could barely look him in the eye. He had brought the book but that was all.

"So." He began, "You left a book and _no_ explanation."

"Did you read it?" I asked.

"No. I didn't." He said firmly, I could see that he didn't understand what I was getting at. I reached over and flipped the book over to the back. I lifted it up to put it by my side.

"Do tell, does she look familiar?" I asked quietly. He stared at the character on the back for a moment before his face fell.

"Come." He bid me. We left in a hurry with the book in tow. He led me to a private location - a sealed off room complete with special jutsus and various other things he did. It took nearly five minutes for him to complete it. He finally sat down before me, looking like he aged ten years.

"This is - what is this?"

"It's a series - on _my life_. Names - places are different but everything else -it's me_. My story." I said. _"I'm - I'm a _book_."

Inoichi sent me a grim smile. "Feels great, doesn't it?"

"_My - _I don't - I've no idea what to do with this. If this is anything to be believed I - I _died_.

"You didn't die." He said firmly.

"But it -"

"You _didn't_ die. I would have known. Your memories would have been patched together or missing. You were summoned. We saw the beginning. We saw the end. Nothing was missing." He said again.

"Yes, but -" I continued but he cut me off again.

"Tami. You're letting _this _unravel you?" He asked challengingly. I looked away.

"I.. I, ah. I will say it's been interesting."

"And you know that I would know how you felt." He said.

"Exactly." I replied. I leaned back, pulling myself together again. "You're rather good at this…"

"I have a wife and a daughter. And I've been in your mind."

"_Please_ don't remind me." I said - it was one of the few things I actively avoided thinking about. I had been doing pretty good. I could talk _around_ it but.. I rather hated the reminder.

Inoichi sat back in his chair, evaluating me. I took the time to collect myself again.

"I don't - I mean, _I'm a book_." I said, I could barely keep my voice steady.

"At least you're the main character from the looks of it." Inoichi said, sliding the book over to him. "I always thought I was interesting enough for a story. Or at least my precious daughter is. She's blossoming into a beautiful young woman."

"Mm." I hummed. Ino was - ah, we didn't get along well.

"What's brought you to me?" He asked.

"You never wavered. _At all_. You didn't even flinch with the information I had - that you're a.. A-" I couldn't finish the thought. I didn't even think of any of them as _just_ an Anime character. That died the moment I saw Kakashi as another human - smart and incredibly - _well,_ incredible.

"A cartoon? Anime? Manga?" He listed off, a small smile on his face.

"Ah… yes - that." I agreed.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

I went to respond but couldn't get a word out. I didn't even know.

"_Does it?_ Think about it. Does this change anything even in the slightest? You still have family waiting for you. You have a home you've built _here_. For all you know, this could be a coincidence."

"I read the series. It follows _conversations_, friendships, my entire _life_." I said.

"Okay. So you're in a book. So what? _What does it change?"_ He asked. I turned away, processing the question.

"Nothing, _but-"_

"But nothing. It doesn't change anything important." He said firmly.

"Right. _Right._ I-I, ah… I probably shouldn't go see the author ah?" I asked. I felt like a five year old, asking a parent what I should do.

"No, I would go if you can. You might find some answers." He said. I nodded, although I didn't know what to think myself. I felt a little unraveled, just like he said. I didn't know what to do.

"Jiraiya is returning soon. Maybe you could talk to him about it?"

_Jiraiya. _I could. He was a writer. Maybe he would know the author personally. It might be what I needed. And, I did need to talk to him about that Album.

"Maybe. " I murmured.

"Don't let this be what makes you fall apart." Inoichi advised.

"_Right._ Right. I won't I-. Thank you, Inoichi." I said. He nodded to me, and got up. He undid whatever jutsus he had over the door and we left shortly after.

"I'll have Jiraiya look you up as soon as he arrives." He told me.

It didn't even take a week for Jiraiya to climb through my window without warning.

"_Welcome_. It's nice you invited yourself in." I said. _Thank goodness_ I was in the kitchen and I didn't just _happen _upon him.

"It's good to see you again too." He said with a grin. I crossed my arms and turned to him. Jiraiya looked the same but far merrier. He didn't carry himself as low any more and there was a _bounce_ to him. He looked good, albeit the same physically speaking. Love looked good on him.

"You should put seals up if you don't want intruders." He said after settling in. I waved off the concern. I wasn't interested in finding out how to even do that. What care had I? I wasn't all that interesting to be attacked in the middle of the night. All I had to worry about was Owl, Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Did you speak with Inoichi?" I asked. Jiraiya grumbled, scratching his chin and neck.

"Said you needed to find an author?"

"Yes. I hoped you would know about it." I handed him the book, the neck cover facing up.

Jiraiya. He saw the character, _me_, and froze.

"I'm assuming you recognize her, ah?" I said lightly.

"Well, now… that's interesting." He rubbed his chin, looking the book over. "Wasn't that the crazy outfit you wore?"

"It was a costume." I defended.

"You looked insane." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, well, _it happens_. He knew…. He _knew._ The author..._" _I rubbed my arms, trying to not get too upset. Like Inoichi said, it _didn't_ matter. Not at all.

Jiraiya watched me.

"I have a little bit of free time. I _guess_ I can pencil you in." He sighed exaggeratedly.

"I mean, you _are_ my manager." I said dryly. He froze again and started nervously laughing.

"How did you _even?"_ I asked, crossing my arms.

"They record _everyone_. At the end of the night, you left early and they asked me about an album." He explained.

"Ah? So _you_ signed me."

"Maybe."

"The residuals?"

"Well, I may have-" He cut himself off with a laugh.

"You can have whatever they first promised you but _I_ want the residuals." I said, "O' dear manager."

He scowled at me.

"You signed me _without_ my knowledge or say so. I _have a_ case. You know I do." I continued.

"Fine." He grumbled. After I left this world, I would be routing those residuals to Naruto himself. Sasuke was well off, but Naruto wasn't.

I sighed, pushing my hair from my face. I tried to ignore the

"Can - can you.." I stuttered, "Jiraiya, this… Honestly, this - _how_ did you handle this."

He huffed and sat on my counter. "Just because you _think _I'm a cartoon doesn't mean I am."

I hummed.

"You sure you're up for this?" Jiraiya asked.

"If I wait any longer, I won't." I said firmly. He sighed and rubbed his chin.

"We'll go tomorrow morning. Early. You're _lucky_. I know the author - he's a fan of my work." Jiraiya said with a grin.

_Well_.

He was in the middle of climbing out my window again when he turned to me. "I'll meet you at 7am at the gate."

I nodded quietly. He was about to leave when I called out to him one more time. "Jiraiya… _Thank you_."

He paused there between the sil and watched me for a second. He smiled at me once more before taking off.

Jiraiya was - well, he was always strange. I probably wasn't as kind as he deserved, considering he was planning on helping me. He very well could have just told me off . He didn't. I owed him more than _just_ respect. For this? Much more. _Far_ much more.

I did my rounds. I only told Naruto and Sasuke I was going to be out with a friend. I _did_ pop by Kakashi's. He had holed himself away, hiding out in his home. I figured I'd do him proud and knock on _his_ window.

So I sat there like Spiderman, and knocked out _shave and a haircut_ on his window pane. He didn't knock back, but climbed over and slid the window open. His bed was right on the other side of the window. I never thought he was the type to want natural light for reading. But, he seemed to excel in surprising me.

"Yes?" He asked. He was eying me with a touch of amusement.

"Proud? Thought you'd rather like this." I said.

"You still need to work on your chakra reserves. And your strength." He said easily - _my_, did he have a running tab on me?

"Mm - should I ever need humbling, you're the one to call first." I said. Kakashi sent me an eye smile.

"Is that why…?" He asked. I looked away and pushed my hair from my face.

"I-I ah… I've a lead for my _mysterious past_. I'm heading out for a bit with Jiraiya tomorrow morning." I told him, it was the closest to the truth as I could get. Something flashed across his face far quicker than I could even tell - and once more he was unreadable.

"That's good." He said evenly.

"I - ah, yes." I murmured.

"Do you think-? Is it big?"

"No - no. It could be nothing. It's _probably_ nothing. But If I _don't _look ..."I drifted off, and looked away.

"Of course. Best case scenario: if you find them, will you be back? " He asked.

"Yes, _yes_.. I-I ah, already promised Naruto and Sasuke I would. I'd have to at least say goodbye." I said.

"What about -" He stopped himself before he could finish. Instead he pulled back the smallest amount.

"Of course. I couldn't _not_ say goodbye. I'll have to find out about your team. It _is_ tomorrow, isn't it?" I asked.

He sighed, and leaned against his wall. He didn't like to be reminded of the Genin's he would be overseeing.

"You're looking forward to that more than me." He accused dully. My jaw dropped.  
"Wha-? I - no. _No_, not at all." I said. His head tilted curiously.

"Oh?"

"I mean - _I_… I know you're wanting them to work together. I hope you find the right team." I told him. "By-the-by, I may be going to see that author of the books you leant me. If you'd like, I could see if I can get an autograph."

Kakashi froze for a moment before snagging the first book and handing it over to me.

"Here. Don't bend it." He said to me.

"I absolutely won't." I promised.

Neither of us seemed to know how to say goodbye at that point.

The next day came far too soon.

The trip to the author's home far too fast.

And I still didn't feel any kind of ready for it.

His name was Shoma. He was a thin, frail looking man - older. He welcomed Jiraiya like an old friend, and I with veiled curiosity. Part of me had hoped - I had hoped that it might have been a family member of mine. Someone I knew, no matter how small the chance. It wasn't. I had never seen him before at all.

We sat on his couch with tea. His home was so very cosy - like a little cottage.

"Jiraiya! I'm so glad to see you again. I hear your next book will be released soon! I look forward to reading it." He said in a light tone.

"Yeah. I have a few copies. I can get you on the list." Jiraiya said easily. He was sprawled out, clearly far more relaxed. "Gotta say - you have a new fan. A little late, though from what I hear."

"Oh! You like my work?" Shoma asked me, a smile ready on his face. I tried my best not to fidget.

"It was quite the read. Very thrilling." I said lightly.

"I'm glad to hear it. It's so sad that the series had to end, but… my _muse_ disappeared. Suddenly she was gone." He sighed.

"Oh?"

"Yes. The main character - she was gone. _Vanished_. But the other's - well. It was strange." He murmured, mostly to himself. I paused, trying to process what he had said.

"I've always wondered. If there's another universe out there. Another place - another time. If we could only _just_ glimpse into it. They always seemed _so real_. The places were like nothing -." He stopped himself.

I chose that moment to bury myself in my tea. _Nope_. Not the conversion I wanted.

"I'll miss her. She was a fun one. _Terribly _unhappy, but fun." Shoma said. Jiraiya darted a glance at me. I worked my jaw, trying to respond.

"She wasn't unhappy, she- she had her Uncle and that annoying Cousin of hers. Her friends. A great job..." I brought up quickly.

"Happy women don't act like she did. They don't use terms of endearment to keep people distant. They don't mock or tease people. They don't challenge others to _kill_ them. She did that - book three. That's what caused Ryota to teach her to fight. She kept jumping into harm's way, as if to challenge death itself. She finally lost." He said. I thought he was done but he carried on, "She didn't even really care about her acting career - it was to keep her Uncle happy while she worked with him. He hated that she chose his profession. All her Uncle wanted was for her to be happy."

I shook. I didn't know if it was his incredibly frank analysis of me or something else I couldn't name. I stood up and left.

I made my way out, holding myself as I went. He was _wrong_. There was no way he had _any _right to say that. Normally I would have said _something_, but - but - I couldn't. I was _happy_ at home. _I was_. I had been. Why wouldn't I have been?

He was a liar.

_An absolute liar._

Uncle _loved_ that I worked with him. Didn't he? Hadn't he? He was proud of me - I thought. But he - he did hate it when I went off alone without him. I did that often enough. Perhaps. Maybe. And he was furious when I told him that I would still continue to pursue detective work even if he said no. It felt like only a minute later that Jiraiya was standing there before me.

"You okay?" Jiraiya asked. I had bet so set on thinking of my Uncle, I could almost hear him over Jiraiya. "_You okay, Tams?"_

"I'm fine." I said firmly.

""You don't look-"

"_I'm fine_." I continued.

Jiraiya fell quiet, watching me quietly. He didn't speak for a long moment.

"Do you want to go?" He asked.

"I - I," I stuttered, _yes_, I wanted to but couldn't yet. "Could you - could you get an autograph? I promised Kakashi."

I produced the book from my pouch and handed it to him.

Jiraiya's eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you two hated each other. Last time I was in Konoha you were glaring at each other."

"We were partnered together. I'm working with him now, and - _well_. It is what it is." I said. Jiraiya grunted.

"And how's that going?"

"Truly? _Well_. He's a good sort." I said.

He grunted, and snagged the book. I don't know how he got the autograph but he did. Shoma did step back out and see us off.

"I apologize if I-" He paused, not able to finish the thought.

"You've nothing to be forgiven over. You've done nothing wrong. Forgive _me_ for storming out. I've just been - off for a time. Thank you. For everything." I said, but my tone was lifeless-flat. I might _grossly _disagree with him but he was a sweet old man. He saw us when he could have said no.

I held myself together long enough to get home and hide in the bathroom for a few hours. I would never admit to the breakdown that occurred.

Ever.

It wasn't until the next day that I went to find Kakashi. He was in a tree somewhere. It took time tracking him down. I climbed it, choosing to forgo the tree-walking. His nose was deep in another Icha Icha book and he only glanced at me. I handed him his other book and he took it silently.

"I hope you had better luck?" I asked.

"_Maa,"_ He grumbled, "They refused to break the rules to look after each other. One of them was willing to sacrifice himself and forced the group to go along with it. They had potential but..."

"Ah." I said, I glanced at him. "That's - _well_. Like I said. Fifth-times the charm."

"What about you?" He asked. He put down his book to watch me.

"It was a bust. _Nothing._" I said.

"I'm sorry. Were you able to learn anything at least."  
"_Well - no_. You're not the only one to be able to humble me it seems." I said humorously. He scoffed and went back to his book.

"Another year?" he asked lightly. There was something warm in his eye.

"Mm. Another, it seems." I agreed.

I didn't know what to even think anymore. But at least he was a stable point in my life - even with all the crazy things going on.

* * *

AN/: So here we are! The scene with Kakashi learning about her going through his past - I didn't know how he would react with that. He could be incredibly angry or not at all. (I mean, if I was a ninja working with a woman who went through files for a living for information - AND I'm super smart like he is? He probably called it way before now) It was hard to figure that out. I don't know if I got it right.  
Also - a hint into Tami's psyche. She's control driven, if it hasn't been made apparent. If she can't control it she ignores it or covers it up. Which, either means she deals with it immediately or doesn't even realize it's happening. Much like how she's feeling _now_ about someone specific. ;)  
And! Mystery revealed :3 There was a possibility of it being someone _else_, someone in her family say… _her Cousin_ Charles. However, it didn't work well with the plot and there were too many questions on how he would even end up there. Which would have also been heartbreaking for her, because he would have been older and she would have thought it was her Uncle standing there.

Thank you guys- so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. Love you all, and hope you remain safe and healthy in this time :3


	19. Chapter 19

Sparks 19

"Ends are not bad things, they just mean that something else is about to begin. And there are many things that don't really end, anyway, they just begin again in a new way. Ends are not bad and many ends aren't really an ending; some things are never-ending."

-_C. JoyBell C._

* * *

The following year was - _well_, it went by far too fast. Like a good spring day that ended far too soon. While Kakashi had no luck with _any_ teams, it seemed that Guy had. I may have poked around between my own training and running. Curiosity was practically eating me alive. His students were a Hyuga boy, a Kunoichi with her hair in buns and a boy with black glossy hair with a curl at the bottom. In the months that followed their training - _well_, that little boy with the curl in his hair became a near replica to Guy himself. It was so _adorable_.

"I swear to you, Kakashi! It's the cutest thing. It's like Guy split himself in _half_. There's _two_ of them now!" I told him during one of our missions. Kakashi didn't say much about it, he mostly seemed amused by my reactions. But I also figured he didn't want to talk about it because if there were _two_ Guy's that meant twice as many competitions for him (I honestly hoped not).

I didn't get to officially meet them; Guy was rather protective of his little clutch and so I tried my best to honor his wishes by keeping distant. I tried to not to be _too _nosy. _Tried_. I may have popped over to see how he was doing; the little boy in green was so _very_ enthusiastic it was hard not to be entertained.

However, I wish that I could say home life was going as well. What little peace Sasuke and Naruto had vanished out of nowhere. The discontent had been growing over the span of weeks. They often fought while I wasn't around (mostly because they weren't often _together_ around me). I _assumed_ the ever lovely Sakura was the cause of the tension as Naruto was far more fired up about it than Sasuke.

It was one of the few days that we spent together that caused everything to boil over.

"You're not that great! 'Ttebayo!" Naruto roared one day. They had been in the living room, and their shouting. I _was_ trying to get cleaning done, _but those boys_. _My._

"Shut _up_, Stupid." Sasuke growled.

"I don't see why she thinks you're so great anyways!" Naruto carried on. _Well_, I must have been right. I nearly bet Naruto himself threw the first punch and I could hear them from the other room.

"If you get _blood_ on my carpet you're cleaning it up!" I shouted. Best to let them wear the other out. Good for Sasuke's endurance (as Naruto acted much like the energizer bunny) and it was good for Naruto's technical skills to get better. I stepped out and watched them fight _just_ in case Sasuke's patience wore thin and I had to step in. They were getting stronger, little by little. Their abilities far exceeded what their bodys would allow for now. Their minds weren't as complex and deceptive as they one day would be. As they grew, they would probably be unstoppable or near enough. I tried not to think about the weapons they were turning into for their village. I was glad that they hadn't seen the horror Kakashi had - being a war veteran and ninja himself since five. _However_, they also weren't as old as he. All _three_ of them faced trauma young. Far too young.

Sasuke and Naruto were still fighting it out, until Sasuke finally pinned the little blond boy on the floor.

"Leave _me_ alone!" Sasuke growled at him.

"Leave Sakura-chan _alone!" _Naruto snarled, he was trying to get free.

"I don't even _talk _to her!" Sasuke retorted, forcing Naruto's face into the carpet.

That was it. I was done.

I brought my two fingers to my mouth and let out a shrill _loud_ whistle. They both jerked, turning to me.

"Both of you stop it." I ordered. Naruto glared at me and Sasuke turned his face away. "_Now_, if you two don't stop it _this_ instant I'm going to deal with this. And I assure you - _I yell far louder_."

Naruto scowled at me. "You're on his side, aren't you?"

"I'm on my _own_ side." I said firmly. "Sasuke - let him up. _Both of you_, either side of the room."

The two of them listened, but gave the other looks. I sighed.

"Care to tell me the fuss?"

Neither of them said a word. Naruto crossed his little arms, and stared at the ground.

"Right then." I grumbled. "Settle this among yourselves. _Sasuke_, don't provoke him. You know how to avoid it. Naruto - I very much doubt Sasuke is a love rival when he's no interest in her. Cut it out - _both_ of you." I said. Sasuke sat down on the couch and wouldn't look at either of us. Naruto glared up at me, and walked right up to me.

"I'm going to humor you." He said in a terse tone.

"_Thank you_ for that." I replied flatly. It was then he marched himself right out the door. The _second_ he was out of the door frame he _ran_ off. Eventually I tracked him down and we had a decent talk. _Mostly_, it was him raving about how Sasuke wasn't good enough for Sakura.

It was cute albeit repetitive. When he finally calmed down he turned to me and he practically broke my heart with what he said next.

"Tami-Chan, is this what it's like to have parents?" Naruto asked quietly. I worked my jaw, not knowing how to even answer him. How could I?

"Maybe. But you'd have both. And the dad would come home after a long day, and he'd want to hear _all_ about your day instead. Your mom would be telling him about all your little activities for the day. If you behaved. Then you'd sit down for dinner together. If you had a sibling, you might argue with them." I said softly. That was the _ideal_. Few ever got it. I hadn't.

"That sounds nice." He said.

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Do you think you got that?" He asked, looking up at me curiously. I had to do my best to not make a face. My past was - awful but Uncle was grand. But, according to that author? No, I was just a miserable fool. But what I thought? What did I think?

"I don't know." I honestly said. Naruto hummed. Looking back at it, that might have been where his plot all started. However, it didn't happen for a little bit.

Before that _event_, Kakashi and I were through some series of missions. This one was in the middle of the Land of Water. It wasn't so bad except the very moist cold air went right through to soak one to their bones. It wasn't so bad, but between walking on water when the waves were choppy and uneven and the enemy popping up like a perversion of _Whack-a-Mole_ right under the waves, it was exhausting. The final match we had before any kind of reprieve happened was the worst one yet. Never would I have thought Kakashi was the one to try to force me to leave but he _tried _to suggest it.

"Tami-chan, you need to leave." He _tried_.

I pulled a trick out of his hat, and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I missed that, what?" I asked between the battle._That man_ had the nerve to curse at me! He glared, clearly out of breath and tired of the nonsense too.

"Walker Tami _so help me." _He growled. If it weren't a life or death situation I would have laughed at him. How's _that_ for flipping the script?

"I'm _not_ leaving." I bit out, dodging another attack. I _did not_ have the taijutsu skill to keep this up for long. Nor the strength. The endurance? Yes. But that did me little good now. Finally he seemed to accept that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Move fast, get high and use your _Canary __Call_ from above. When they're distracted I'll finish it." He explained. Kakashi then grabbed me, and quickly gave me a boost into the air. I was high up in moments and he fell below the waves. As directed I used my call, doing nothing more than a shrill scream. Being high up amplified my call. By the time I fell below the waves myself, Kakashi was already up and fighting those remaining men. A couple had the wherewithal to do what Kakashi had done, but it was far less than expected. I got up and out of the water and went back at it. Not much was left for me to do, after Kakashi was done. He was already falling apart. I could see the toll this had taken on him. That eye of his had quite the recoil. He was breathing heavy and hunched over.

"Use your cards. All of them." He ordered. I pulled out the tagged cards and he had smoke bombs in his free hand. Between the both of us, the explosion was big enough to rock them and the smoke large enough to hide us. We escaped quickly in the resulting confusion, limping our best.

I couldn't for sure say who was leaning on who when we finally found a place to hide. We found a cave within a cave somewhere not even listed on a map. Kakashi was able to pull the water from our clothes but not anything else - he'd done far more than enough. We would have set up a fire had it not been for our being hunted down. Instead I set up the area to at least be a little bit more comfortable. I had gotten my blanket out and spread it on the ground before us. At least the ground wouldn't sap away what little warmth we had. Kakashi mostly watched me in mild amusement as I moved around in the low light. I had to set up my phone's flashlight to help (it was hiding in my bag).

"What?" I finally asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting everything _cozy_."

"In a cave…?"

I sent him a smile but didn't respond. I didn't have much energy to begin with. I grabbed my second blanket (a thinner one) and sat next to him.

"I can take the first watch. Better chance to get a good amount of rest. I can stay up. Scream if I see anything." I said softly.

"Tami, you're terrible at telling when you're being followed." He muttered.

"I'm getting better." I defended.

"It took you thirty minutes to figure out I was tailing you two weeks ago." He said.

"_Oi_, _rude._" I scoffed. "And it's still better."

"If the enemy takes thirty-five minutes to attack." He countered, leaning back on the cave wall.

"If I promise to focus on _just_ awareness will you rest?" I asked him.

"_Maa."_ He murmured, closing his eyes. He was asleep moments later. I draped my blanket over him. He should have gotten out his own but he must have been dead tired. Although he didn't say if he accepted my promise, I did so anyways. I needed the practice. I closed my eyes and did my best to focus on the surroundings. It was something to do with chakra awareness. I wasn't too grand at it.

I hated doing this.

But I must.

I preferred focusing on one thing at a time - whittling it down before moving onto the next. Precision and speed like a bit in a power drill. Instead, this felt like a slow moving log-mill. Far too much information to focus on anything.

I could sense Kakashi's low and muted reserves beside me. The echo of the cave itself, and the land above. _Again_, the process was slow and there was far too much to really get a hold on anything but if there was something happening - we wouldn't be caught _too _unaware.

_Kakashi_ was far better at this than I. He could do it without his eyes closed. In fact I think he was always aware. Me? I needed a good moment, and no distractions.

Everything was fine until, _well_, I could hear Kakashi breathing heavier. It had only been an hour and a half, if that. Barely anything for a good rest. I opened one eye to peek and see how he was. His fingers were twitching, his brows were furrowed and it looked like his jaw was clenched. _Ah, _nightmare again. He would get them from time to time.

"_Kakashi_." I hissed, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Kakashi - wake up."

He jerked forward, breathing in with a hiss. He folded in on himself for a second. I placed a hand on his back.

"_Hey_. Welcome back." I told him, "It was just a dream."

He grunted, his fingers running through his hair. "Yeah. _Yeah_."

"You okay?" I asked. He only grunted again. "Want to be distracted? Talk about it?"

He only looked at me - that was the only answer I needed. He _never_ wanted to talk about it. He had them sparingly. He wouldn't say what they were about.

"Any requests?" I moved closer to him. I pulled my knees in.

"Maybe you should-" He muttered, gesturing to something unknown.

"_I'm _going to sit right here and distract you." I said with a smile. "I'd play a game but -"

I froze when I saw him straighten. He looked so tired though - why was he interested?

"_Right then_, easy game. We'll need a place, and who we'll be. The _game_ is that you have to ask only questions. You start; pick who I am and where we are."

"Wait - what do I win?"

"Bragging rights, what else? What do you win in Guy's contests?" I asked.

"That's not fun." He grumbled.

"_Fine_ \- if you win five times, you get a favor. Same for me." I said. He hummed his agreement.

"Suna. You're a shopkeep."

"I've never _been_ to Suna. And you're just saying that because I used to be a cashier." I said. He just stared. "_Fine._ You are… a circus lion tamer who is out of steak for his lion."

"That's incredibly specific." He said flatly.

"Not my fault you didn't take advantage." I said with a grin. His gaze narrowed.

"Fine. Go."

"Can I help you today?" I said charmingly.

"Do you have a sale?" He countered in a snap. Ah. _Speed_ was his game.

"What kind of sale?"

"What do you think?"

"Wouldn't you know?" I said immediately after.

Kakashi went to talk but nothing came out. He glared at me.

"I win." I said, dancing in place. His eye narrowed again. I could see the gears whirling in his head.

"The land of waves, in a bank. You're a bank robber who's forgotten their gear." He said quickly.

The man learns fast. _Fair_.

"You are the getaway horse-keep who carries hay." I said.

"What are you doing?" He began with _no_ warning.

"Have you seen my knives?" I returned with a smile.

"Why would I have seen your knives?"

"Didn't you bring them?"

"Why would I?"

"Don't you always?

"Would you like some hay?" He asked, switching up the course of our conversation.

"No -..." I froze and frowned at him, "_rude._"

Kakashi sent me an eye-smile. We played a handful more rounds. Our final score was 3 for me, and 5 for him. He was exceptionally focused on winning. Maybe it was more than just friendliness that continued his participation in Guy's _competitions_.

"So - your favor?" I asked lightly. I didn't even know what he would want. What _would _he want?

"I think I'm going to hold onto it for now." He said, leaning back against the wall. "I'm going back to sleep now. Wake me if you need me."  
"Sure." I replied. _Of course_ he would hold onto it. I wondered what he had planned for it. I went back to trying to focus on my awareness - it was three more hours when Kakashi took over and I was able to sleep myself. As soon as I was done we were off and it was another case completed for us.

It was upon my return that I noticed something was _off_ with Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was in a huff but wouldn't say. Naruto was - _well_. As a child, I had been a bit mischievous - had I known better, I would have said he was trying to pull me into one of his plots.

_Huh_.

Fascinating.

"Hey, hey! Tami-chan! I wanna go to that Yakitori place. Can we go there?" Naruto asked me, there was something in his smile that made me wonder.

"I suppose. I guess we could go now if you -"

"No! No! Not _now_, can't go now! I'm already full on _Ramen! _'Ttebayo! What about tomorrow night? At 6? We can meet there!" He carried on with a nervous laugh. _Yep_. He was up to something.

"You don't want me to pick you up after your class?"

"Nah! See you!" He laughed and waved goodbye. He ran off. I turned to Sasuke with a raised brow.

"Care to tell me?" I asked. He scoffed and turned away.

"He's _stupid."_ He muttered and left too.

At least they were unified in one thing; _not_ telling me. I could only guess what Naruto had planned.

I arrived at the Yakitori restaurant and sat down. I waited for him to arrive but there was _no_ whiskered little blond haired boy anywhere. Instead - _instead, _Iruka arrived. He came over to me and looked around.  
"Have you seen Naruto-kun?" He asked.

"Oh? Looking for him too?" I sat back - I hoped it wasn't what I thought this was.

"Yeah. He said to meet him here." Iruka scratched the back of his head.

"_Right_. Well, I'm also waiting on him." I said. It took Iruka a couple seconds to freeze and turn red. I gave him a weak grin, "We've been _set up."_

_Iruka _turned a brighter red and laughed nervously. He itched the top of his nose with the side of his finger before turning back to me.

"I guess - I guess we'll wait together?" He hedged. I gestured to the seat across from me and he sat down. I wondered what Naruto thought he would accomplish from this. That must have been what Sasuke had been talking about.

"I guess Naruto is up to something." I sighed; it wasn't like him to be late. He was pretty timely. Usually. Which told me either something happened _or_ he wasn't planning on coming. My money was on him not coming. _My money_ was on him setting me up for a blind date.

Apparently my lack of a love life was even noticeable to a twelve year old. It just was that I _had_ to leave. It wasn't even something on my radar. What, with my penchant for giving the _wrong man_ a chance - _well_, it was best if I didn't date. Far better. Why Naruto thought this was a great idea, I didn't know. Perhaps he thought that meant I would stay.

"Yeah. Probably." Iruka agreed.

I sighed. "Well, I'm not one to play into his schemes. We should probably get going."

"Yeah." Iruka said, though he looked a little sad about it. "I guess. But what if he shows up?"

There _was_ a chance Naruto might. I heaved a sigh and leaned back in my seat.

"I suppose that _is_ so a possibility." I muttered.

We sat there and talked for a time. He was decent but something about him seemed off. I couldn't quite put a pin in it but there it was. I wasn't interested in figuring out _what_. Mostly I just wanted to go.

_But_ he talked me into ordering as neither of us had dinner. I was picking at my food when I looked out the window.

_Oh._

_Shoot me now_.

Kakashi was standing there staring at us.

I wanted to curl into a ball and hide somewhere. I didn' even know _why. _When he saw that I saw him, he sent me the _fakest_ eye-smile I had _ever _seen. I didn't even know why, but I knew I was in trouble. I could feel my face turning bright red. I turned to Iruka who was watching me with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Ah-" I began but couldn't finish. I laughed nervously. _That_ was when Kakashi decided to grace us with his presence. I sat there trying to hide. _I knew what this looked like_. It wasn't what he thought it was! He was going to tease me! I didn't even know why I hated the idea of him being there but _there he was_.

"On a date?" He asked - I could _hear_ the false cheer in his voice.

"Oh! Oh, no. No, we're waiting on Naruto-kun. He said he would meet us here." Iruka explained with a smile.

"I see. That would be why he's hiding in the bushes." Kakashi pointed out the window. Sure enough there was a familiar burst of blond hair peeking out of the bush near the window. I buried my face in my hands. So he _did_ set us up. I didn't want to think he would do that, but - here we are.

Kakashi slid in next to me and sat right down like he owned the chair itself. I could see Iruka getting a touch uncomfortable too.

"I-I'm going to check on the food." Iruka said, getting up to move away.

The moment Iruka was out of earshot, Kakashi started in.

"So, he's trying to put you and Iruka-kun together?" He asked. I groaned and buried my face in my hands again.  
"_Please_, just don't. Just don't." I begged.

"I wonder why..." He said lightly.

"Hush." I said.

Kakashi sighed, turning away from me to stare blankly at the ceiling.

"I'm staying."

"What?" I questioned, staring at him.

"If it's not _a date_, it shouldn't matter." He said firmly.

"Don't _worry_ about me. It's fine. I can handle this." I tried - why would he want to watch this _embarrassment_? To further torment me?

"I'm not _worried _about you." Kakashi said.

That was when Iruka returned and I understood _somewhat_. The concern was for Iruka.

The rest of the night was spent in awkward stilted conversation while the silver-haired man himself seemed to just _bask_ in it. Finally when it all came to a close and we were leaving, things took a turn.

I was going to head home alone when Iruka stopped me.

"We should walk you home. It can be dangerous at night."

_Konoha?_

_Dangerous?_

In what world had Konoha ever had turf-wars, gang violence, police shootouts, or any other things like that? _Well_, they did have ninja. I supposed that evened the playing field.

"Don't worry. I have it, Iruka-kun." Kakashi said, standing by me. Iruka's shoulders dropped but he smiled weakly.

"Oh. Okay - I'll see you guys later." Iruka said and quietly left. We stood there watching him go.

"Right then. Go on, vanish." I said, watching Kakashi with a calculating eye. He never cared before - why would he now? More often than not we returned from missions late at night. He instead didn't say a word, only started walking in the direction of my home.

"Are you coming?" He asked when I hadn't joined him. I sighed loudly and followed him.

"You've _never _cared before. Why on earth _now?"_

"I promised." He said simply.

_Right_. I couldn't explain the disappointment sitting in my gut. I sighed and crossed my arms around my middle.

He didn't walk as fast as he usually did. It was like he was drawing this out for some reason.

"Why do you think you two were set up?" Kakashi asked.

"Mm - we've been talking about families. Naruto probably thought that - _well_. He probably thought if I and someone else, _Iruka_ were together I wouldn't leave and he'd have a surrogate family." I said sadly. He hummed, staring off into the distance.

"Why Iruka-kun?" He asked.

"Out of all the people Naruto knows - Iruka's the only one near my age and who actually _truly_ cares about him. It's a surprise he hasn't tried something like this before." I murmured.

"So it's not-?" He cut himself off, watching me.

"Oh, _oh no_. Not at all. Iruka is - he's grand but he reminds me of a little brother. And - _well_, I've terrible taste in men. Show me a bad bet and head over heels I go." I said lightly, trying to poke fun of myself. Kakashi watched me carefully as if trying to piece me together. _Weren't we all?_

"Do you remember anything then?"

"Glimpses and just the vague inclination to jump head first into bad ideas." I scoffed. Kakashi snorted and he came close to me.

"Nothing else?"

"No - locked vault, me." I said softly, looking at the ground.

"It's a shame. Might remember something important." He sighed as we continued on our walk. He was dedicated to his promise, it seemed. He walked me right to my door. I stood there trying to figure out what I wanted to say to him. The words were on the tip of my tongue but I didn't seem to even know how to say them. I didn't even seem to know the words themselves.

"I-I, ah… Good night. Thank you." I murmured. He sent me an eye smile and he left as I walked into my apartment.

From then on things seemed to shift in our partnership. I couldn't put words to it, but it happened. I didn't have time to dwell on it though. I had other things to think about. Like what the author said.

After a couple more months, more toads arrived and more scrolls came. I didn't - _well_, I was so worn with the idea I barely looked at them. Thinking about home now brought up what Shoma had said. He was _wrong_. He had to be wrong. _But_, if he were wrong, why did I feel sick when I saw the scrolls?  
I had to go home.

I owed Uncle.

I _was happy_ there.

Everything was _good there._

The world made sense there.

It didn't _matter_. It didn't matter if that author thought I was happy or not. I didn't matter if I loved it there in Konoha. _It didn't matter_. I didn't belong in the world I was residing in. I simply _didn't_.

From then on, my effect on the world around me was more noticeable. More obvious to even me. In fact, it showed up in the smallest of ways.

It showed up in how Sasuke sometimes asked me about Batman - about _Ra's al Ghul_ and the _League of Shadows_. How Bruce Wayne chose his rules and why. He was especially focused on why Batman refused revenge when he could have chosen it. Sasuke never would have known about Batman had I not told him. There were no tales on caped crusaders who had a moral compass. There were no stories to tuck orphans in at night. Life in Konoha was to battle, honoring one's village and fighting for a cause larger than yourself. It was - it wasn't the only thing that proved my being in Konoha was out of the norm.

It even came in the form of the newest _Icha Icha_ book. I didn't pay attention to Jiraya's work. However my partner did. I would have remained blissfully unaware had it not been for him.

Kakashi bought it the _minute_ it was available. We _were_ supposed to be going on a mission, but he took near forever to come get me so I had to look for him. He was in his apartment, his nose stuck in his book and stubbornly wouldn't leave it (the mission wasn't time sensitive, so it was easily forgiven). The cover showed a couple and a little _blonde fairy. _It was named _Icha Icha Fantasy._ I knew from the title alone where the inspiration came from. Through pestering Kakashi I was able to find out what the details of the book were.

Apparently, the little fey was in love with the male protagonist and decided to help him win his true love, although it caused her deep heartache. The female protagonist was hard won and took intricate choices from both the fey and male protagonist to win her heart. It was clear that the fairy was inspired by myself. According to Kakashi, it was an _amazing_ book. Full of drama, near misses, and an explosive end. It detailed the ins and outs of how hard love could be, as well as how magical. Part of me had hoped that Jiraiya would at least do me _some _justice on a character inspired by myself. However, he chose not to. At least I knew he didn't write it _after_ the debacle with Shoma. I can now say I was written in _two_ series. One about my life, and one I never asked to be a part of.

The year crept forward and I knew - _I knew_ this was when Naruto would graduate. While he was still struggling with creating clones and convincing transformations (they tended toward a caricature rather than an exact replica) I knew it in my bones he would make it. He made it without me, certainly. There was no way he wouldn't now _with _me. I couldn't put into words how proud I was of them both. Sasuke still leaned toward the gloomy grump but he was coming along well. Naruto was getting far better - his studies were still poor but he'd catch up. I knew he'd catch up. He was smarter than Sasuke gave him credit for, and intelligent in a creative way.

Part of me grieved the fact that I wouldn't see them grow into the men they were already becoming. I knew already there was no way I could see their show once I left. It would tear me in half. There were - there were other reasons _why_ I couldn't. Reasons why I wouldn't. It might have something to do with my partner. I tried not to evaluate the reasons there. Respect for his secrets? Maybe knowing I didn't deserve to know his future if I didn't stay in his present. I didn't know.

It was in the middle of spring when I was heading home alone. I had just finished dinner with Sasuke when I found that someone had made themselves home in my apartment _again_. My kitchen light was on and there was noise coming from the kitchen. I slipped a kunai in my hand and snuck forward.

_Ah_. I should have known.

The Hokage again. I hadn't talked to him directly in nearly two years. I saw him, of course. What with being scheduled missions and general work I did see him often. Rarely did we talk like how we did when I first arrived. He was in my kitchen, _again_, getting a pot of tea ready on the stove.

"Good evening, sir." I murmured, slipping my weapon away.

"Ah. Tami-chan. I was just getting the tea ready." He said gently.

"How can I help?" I asked.

"We'll get to that. Your tea?"

"Top left - in the back. I had to hide it. Naruto tended to try to brew it too often and I had to hide it. He likes to mix flavors." I said. Hiruzen chuckled, getting the tea he wanted out. I watched him for a moment before continuing, "Shouldn't I be doing this? One would think this is backwards"  
"I can do this. Keeps one humble." He said as he set the kettle to steep.

We both sat down at the table, the kettle before us.

"I'm _sure_ you know why I'm here." He murmured.

"Soon they'll be graduating." I replied, staring at the tea pot. I didn't think that three years ago I would be _here_ still, and two years ago it was him in my kitchen. I had hoped to be long gone. _And yet_.

"They will be. And you'll be entering another team until you go home." He said in a firm tone.

"Will - will Kakashi still be over their group?" I asked.

"Oh? I thought you hated him." He said playfully.

"_Well_, he's not the _worst_." I said.

"I intend to still put them together. As well as Haruno Sakura. I can see why I planned the team that way in the first place. They make a good group. Solid. I had hoped that pairing you with Kakashi would erase more of the darkness within him _but_ \- at least he's not as tortured." He said evenly.

I didn't know how to feel - I would still see him around, then. Here and there, _at least. _I didn't even know if he'd still want to hang out. It seemed he waited for others to force their presence on him rather than search them out himself. I didn't want to overstay my welcome.

"Ah." I murmured. "Sakura, then? The little girl Naruto's always talking about?"

"Yes. It will be a good motivator for him - to try to impress her. And that sense of competition should help Sasuke as well."

"And for Sakura? The benefit?" I asked.

"She has the markings of a fine Kunoichi if she applies herself. She'll come along. I _would_ ask for you to help but-" He eyed me sideways.

"I have to find my way home." I said. We both knew this. But it seemed impossible. The Hokage fell quiet, and poured the tea in the cups between us.

"We're trying to keep things as close to what you saw as possible. Changing very little. We're letting the future come to us, while knowing a little of what it holds." He said softly. I hummed but couldn't find a way to speak.

"You are still welcome to stay. Konoha has become your home. It would be a shame for the work you had done to stop _now_." He said. I played with my teacup before me. I suddenly wasn't thirsty and didn't want to think about it.

"I have little choice." I murmured.

"So be it. You'll be assigned the last mission you'll work with Kakashi tomorrow. It should be a fitting goodbye." He explained to me. "You were specifically requested."

I scoffed and turned my cup. What care had I? It didn't matter. Although I wondered who would request _me_? I turned my head and continued to fiddle with my tea cup.

Hiruzen and I spoke very little after this. He left quietly after a handful of minutes. I barely could bid him goodbye. I couldn't say what turned my mood, but it had. I wasn't looking forward to our last mission together. I didn't know how to feel. I'm sure he would be thrilled, not having to deal with me. He would have the team he was destined to have - the one he was meant for. It would be good for him. Cathartic even. But I didn't know where that left us. And I didn't know why I cared. _Surely_ it was just the change in something that for a time felt so very unchanging. I couldn't sleep. At all.

The next day came and I found out _why_ I had been specially requested.

There was a tavern/gambling hall in Katabami; it was a mining town and it just so happened that their singers had been killed one after the other. After the death of many of their singers _and_ none other willing to take to the stage - they were desperate. After hearing about my singing ability through the grapevine and where I was (the title _Konoha Canary _gave little question to this) they requested assistance. They wanted both me to be in cover as a singer, and the death of who ever was responsible for the deaths of the others. We didn't have much to go on besides the paper work that they had sent Konoha. I was able to request further information from them (state of the dead bodies when found, details on them as a person, etc etc). When we were ready we departed and made our plan.

Kakashi was kind, scheduling the time to leave for the case for tomorrow. He told me to _get some sleep. _

_I tried. _

I wanted to sleep.

However, that was the night Sasuke decided to spend the night. Normally he never caused much ruckus - but this time... This time was worse. He woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. I ran to the living room to see what had happened. A nightmare. Another _nightmare_. It was rare he had them around me. Even rarer for him to admit them.

I woke him and spent the rest of the night comforting him.

It was then he finally opened up to me about his brother; Uchiha _Itachi_. The other one Maya seemed to like. I never thought my old roommate was a fool - until I heard what Sasuke went through. What _his brother_ caused.

_That_ thing that had the nerve to even _get __near_ Sasuke was a monster. He murdered his entire clan - that I knew. What I didn't know is that he forced Sasuke to watch it all. That little eye, the Uchiha blood line ability - it _was_ better than just a fancy looking eye. It can pull people into genjutsus near impossible to escape from. It can stretch mere seconds into decades. It can copy jutsus and made the Uchiha clan so very strong. It also explained why Kakashi was able to steal jutsus so easily - so well. But that wasn't all. The creep then challenged Sasuke to getting stronger - to kill his friends to even _dream_ of the chance of taking him down. He then told Sasuke that he wasn't _worth _killing. As if a _child_ could go up against him. As if _he should_.

I could barely wrap my mind around that - the pain Sasuke had to have been going through. It was the first time he'd actually let me hold him for any length of time. By the time morning came - it was far too early and I was far too tired. _But_ the show must go on. I had to do what I must. It had to happen. It _must_ happen. I had a case with Kakashi and I was determined to see it through. Hopefully we would end on a good note.

* * *

AN:/ This chapter was a little bit more simple, a bit shorter than usual (sorry guys!). I didn't have much planned here and I wanted to get to our lovely last mission which changes some things. It makes Tami realize some things she doesn't know yet. She really doesn't know about her own feelings on things, and tends to focus on other people and reading them and not herself. I don't know if it's going to be one big chapter or two chapters yet. Depends on how it works out.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i'll see you next time :3

Thank you again to so many kind reviewers, the favorites, the follows! You guys are absolutely amazing. Love you all!


	20. Chapter 20

Sparks 20

"We need people in our lives with whom we can be as open as possible. To have real conversations with people may seem like such a simple, obvious suggestion, but it involves courage and risk." -_Thomas Moore_

* * *

(This is the chapter I promised Draggonlunggs that is _mostly _Kakashi's POV. Tami's won't be reliable this time for the first half)

* * *

All Kakashi wanted was a quiet day before his next mission. He just wanted to read his book in the cool shade and have no care in the world. _That_ was the goal. _However_ his goal was thwarted at every turn. Between keeping Obito's ideals alive, visiting their graves of his loved ones and having a talk with Iruka - his day was far more complicated than he wished. Especially the talk with Iruka. It was just awkward. The teacher was convinced he and Tami were dating - Kakashi didn't have it in him to tell the truth. If Iruka knew, he would be in the same place Kakashi was. That wasn't something he'd wish on anybody. Although Iruka had a very different take on it than he did.

"You're lucky, you know?" Iruka laughed nervously, looking away. "You should have seen her. She thought - she thought I was abusing Naruto here. She came in like some avenging angel."

Kakashi stayed quiet for a moment.

"It was kind of scary, really. But it was nice. You know, seeing somebody that concerned about him." Iruka continued.

"Yes, but she's leaving. She has a family." Kakashi said firmly.

"She's been here three years. I haven't even seen any missing posters _anywhere._ No one has. Who's to say she'll ever find her way home _anyways_? If they wanted her, wouldn't they have found her by now?" Iruka said.

That was a nice thought, in a way. As if she really was just from around their country, some little lost girl. But Iruka didn't see what he saw. _But_ it was a nice thought. Far more optimistic than his own musings.

"I guess." He hummed. It was a nice thought. But it didn't change anything. He didn't pay much more attention to the conversation before heading on out. Iruka was one of the few who were frequent visitors to the Memorial Stone like he was. The memory of his parents brought him back, the same as Kakashi's memories kept him returning too.

Kakashi left Iruka when he could, as soon as it was convenient.

He _had been_ heading back to his apartment to read when Guy came by to challenge him _again_. He had hoped when Guy had gotten his own team that he would be far too busy to challenge him. _However_, it was a pipedream. If nothing else, it fired Guy up even more.

So they raced their usual path, curving in and out of the city to the outskirts and around the gates. Kakashi won, and Guy _swore_ he would train even harder to win next time.

By the time the next day came, he barely had gotten any reading done. He had to go off and find Tami to start their mission. When they first started working together she'd hide in stores or off the beaten path _just_ in spite of him. However now she would often wait near the gate or in an open area in the village for him so she would be easier to spot. That morning? He couldn't find her. Finally, after he couldn't find her in her usual places he went to her apartment. Sure enough - she was there. He snuck in through her kitchen window and found her staring at her bag on the couch. Her things spread around as if she was still trying to decide what to take.

Tami was wavering on her feet - like a strong breeze would blow her right over. He could see she looked absolutely exhausted. She must not have gotten _any_ sleep.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep." He said. She didn't even jump like she usually did when he surprised her. She turned her head to him and lazily studied him.

"'Kashi?" She murmured. "W-when'd... ?"

"Just now. I _told_ you to get some sleep." He answered.

"I- Sas'ke had a nightmare, an'... 'tsbad." She slurred. "Kay… le's… le's go."

He watched as she tried to leave without her bag. He packed what she had (there was a dress? He hadn't seen her in a dress) and shouldered her bag. He _would_ have forced her to sleep but they were under a time crunch and she could sleep on the way. She would be too stubborn to let him just take care of her. He'd wait until she crashed. She would. He'd talk to her when she was reasonable. It wasn't her normal, so he'd let it slide. _For now_.

He followed her until she tried to walk the wrong way. He guided her away

"Come on, over here." He nudged her the right way.

"Mm." She hummed. Kakashi was just glad that they weren't expecting ninjas and instead a weak murderer. _However_, it was going to take _forever_ for them to reach their destination if things progressed like they were. _Hours_. Better for him to get her situated in town, let her rest and take care of what he could for her while she was sleeping. She was too tired to argue with him - clearly. She probably wouldn't even remember anything. So, Kakashi did the only thing that made sense at the moment. He scooped her up.

She grunted and weakly tried to escape but it was useless and pointless. She was far too tired to do anything.

"'Kashi~!" She complained, glowering at him through her hazy gaze.

"Go to sleep." He ordered.

"No…. greml'ns…." She muttered. She was absolutely incoherent! Kakashi shouldn't have been as amused as he was. She should have actually slept the night prior.

"Is that so? What about them?" He asked.

"N-no baths for greml'ins." She said.

"Okay. I'll do my best." He agreed.

"'Kay." She murmured, seeming appeased. Her eyes closed. He hoped she fell sleep but she hadn't. "'Kashi, I c'n-I c'n… ahmm good."

"Well, if you're good you can get up." He reasoned. He knew she couldn't.

"Dun.. dun wanna… made of warm." She carried on.

"I'm _made of warm_?" Kakashi asked lightly.

"Mm." She hummed, leaning against him, breathing in deep. He hadn't quite expected her to do that. It was kind of cute to see her like that. The guard she usually kept up was gone, even if she was a babbling mess.

"'Kashi, your eye is pretty." She told him. He tried not to react. He could feel the blush rising up from his neck, and he tried to play it off. _Neither_ of his eyes were _pretty_. But if he had to pick one, the one he was gifted was more intricate - more unique. She must have been talking about that.

"I'm glad you like the sharingan." He said drily.

"_Yours_. Pretty - warm coal." She said with a sigh - of course then she fell right asleep. He couldn't question her any more and he couldn't help the blush on his face. She thought _his eye_ was pretty? _His eye_? He never would have thought. Maybe she - no. Maybe it was just her opinion. He couldn't have hope for this. _She was leaving_. She was leaving him.

But it was nice - it _was_ nice to think that maybe she did care more about him than she let on. He took off at a quick pace. He'd check into a hotel, leave her to sleep.

It didn't take him any time at all to get to Katamabi.

The clerk did look at him funny, holding a sleeping woman and two bags on his back. but they gave him no problems and he put her to bed. He should have done what she had - taking off her gear so she could rest better. He couldn't. She was far more tactile than he was. It felt too intimate. Far too personal. Like he was crossing a line he wasn't ready to. Kakashi couldn't do that. Not yet. Maybe not even ever. Not with things being as they were. He did pull the blanket up around her to keep her _warm_. It had been her concern after all.

He left her there with a clone to watch over her. He left for the client to check in and pick up what she had asked for.

"Oh! It's so good you're here - wait, where is the singer? We need her _tonight _for rehearsals." The manager, Koji, greeted him.

"She's preparing. I'm here for the papers she requested." He said. It wasn't _entirely_ wrong. She needed her rest to be ready to work.

"Weird request if you ask me." The manager muttered, shuffling to find the papers. In short order, Koji handed over the requested documents. It might have been weird, but not that weird. Kakashi knew he could get information from even small events - Tami certainly could with something like this. He thanked the manager before heading back.

_Finally_, he could read more Icha Icha. He set himself up on the bed opposite from Tami's sleeping form and read. He'd let her get some sleep before waking her up. She'd need it.

He was still re-reading his way through _Icha Icha Fantasy_.

She slept hard for at least five hours. Kakahi felt bad about it but he needed to wake her up. So he closed his book and headed over to her.

"Tami-chan. Time to wake up." He said. She murmured in her sleep and rolled over.

"Go 'way." She grumbled, tossing her arm over her head.

"But my eye is pretty." He teased. Tami opened her own eye, looking at him groggily.

"What are you even talking about?" She asked. At least she finally made sense. She pushed herself up and looked him right in the eye. _Of course_ she didn't remember. He kind of wished she did. At least then he'd be able to properly tease her. Instead of answering her, he smiled at her.

"Why are you even-" She stopped talking, taking in her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"_Someone_ didn't sleep last night. I had to carry that _someone_ the entire way. _With_ both of our packs." Kakashi sighed regretfully. She turned a cute shade of pink and looked away.

"Sasuke had a nightmare. He - he told me what happened." She said softly, "What his brother did to him."

"The massacre?"

"No - he... " She paused. She would do this from time to time - evaluating if he was ready to hear what she had to say. She didn't often share with him anything about Naruto or Sasuke. "That - that brother of his mentally tortured him, forcing him to witness the death of his family over and over."

_Itachi - Itachi did that?_ That little kid who he led in the Anbu?

I had been stunning to learn he had killed his entire clan, but to know he tortured his little brother? Kakashi turned away.

"You don't usually tell me these things." He said; it was true. It was rare for her to share anything incredibly personal about _anyone. _He wondered why she would choose to do so. She shrugged and didn't look at him.

"It might just be the shock of knowing someone would be _that_ horrible." She said. Finally she got up and stretched.

"You're going to have to get ready soon. They'll need you for practice soon." Kakashi told her.

"The papers?" She asked. He gestured to the night stand.

Tami hummed and picked them up, flicking through them. He wondered what she had wanted in those papers. What kind of information was she after? Unless he asked - he might never know. However he didn't want to interrupt. It was interesting watching her go through them. She had such a focus, an intensity he'd seen only in Ibiki's work. It was like she was interrogating the papers themselves - the contents. What could she get out of the condition of the corpses, the song playlists they sung and the personality of the women involved.

Tami scowled and smacked the papers down with a curse under her breath.

"What's wrong?"

"He targets weak women. Emotionally distraught ones. Not only does that mean he's especially twisted but-" She glared at the papers as if they were the killer themselves, "It also means I've a part to play. A part I'm not that thrilled to play."

Kakashi hummed. He wouldn't be thrilled with that either.

"Have you looked at this at all?" She asked.

"A little. "

"What did you think?"

"The deaths looked violent." Kakashi said.

"Mm - and they left them face up in the open. He wanted them seen. This one was proud of the work he did. This one - this one is... Kakashi - _get him_. If I can't, make sure." She said.

It added a new level of trouble to the growing list. He knew she was capable, but there was always a slim chance of something going wrong.

"Just be aware - those knife wounds, they look like they weren't the hands of a klutzy know-nothing." He said. She hummed and picked up her pack where he left it for her and headed right into the bathroom.

She took _forever_ in there. He nearly thought she passed out again. Finally he got up to knock on the door.

"Everything okay in there?" He asked. What was she even doing?

"In a mo'!" She said through the door. In short, it was not a _mo'._ She was taking her sweet time.

He leaned against the wall, wondering what was taking _so long_. Maybe she was getting back at him for all the times he showed up late? Maybe. She did like to get even with him.

Finally the door opened and he saw _what_ exactly had taken her forever. It was the first time he'd ever seen her in a dress and real high heels. Her face was all done-up with makeup. He forced himself to look away as she walked out. She could have warned him, at least. He could feel the growing blush behind his mask.

"Well? Shall we?" Tami asked, turning to him. Kakashi turned to her and did his best to control his facial expressions and emotions. Nothing for her to read. Nothing for her to see. She couldn't know how he felt.

She was acting different than he'd ever seen before. She never did stand _perfectly_ straight. She never slouched like he did, although she never held herself _like this _before. Her hands were carefully by her side and it looked like she had used a henge to hide her scar as well. She walked slower too. He didn't mind that in the slightest. It all was one of her acts. She had quite a few caricatures she used. _This one_ he hadn't seen yet. If he was a betting man, he'd bet she'd used it before - when that album had been created.

Kakashi saw her right to the tavern for practice. He led her to the front and to the manager. Tami charmed them and they began their practice. He found a comfortable spot in the back and settled in. Although he had his book out, he found it more interesting watching _them_.

They were going over _sets_ and _music choices_. Tami was in the back going through vocal warmups, her pineapple juice nearby. He hadn't even known that was a thing but she was going through them. Most of the terminology they used went over his head but it was good she knew what was going on. Had it not been for her short hair, it was easy to see she was the Canary from the poster. She was, in short, _beautiful_.

He returned to his book wanting to dive back in. She would be fine - she was safe for now. The killer would at least wait for her performance. She was more than safe now.

By the time practice was over, the rules had changed. Kakashi had hoped to keep her close but - they had other ideas. They had a setup for her, a place for her to sleep alone. Kakashi didn't like it - more variables he couldn't control. He was about to voice his disapproval when Tami stepped in.

"It's fine. If you're around all too often, it'll look off. This needs to seem legit." She told him. She was right but he didn't like it.

"Pakkun is staying with you." He told her quietly.

"Mm - fair." She whispered back.

He saw her to her new room, sending a clone for her things. There were costumes all over. Dresses and jewelry. He imagined it was a girl's paradise. It even had a large ornate vanity for her to do her makeup, as well as a bed in the corner. There was even a folding dressing screen in the back corner. And backdoor he'd have to seal so no one could just come and go like they wanted. She heaved a deep sigh before dropping herself into the chair in front of the vanity.

She leaned back, breathing in slowly.

"Well - you're the Diva this time." Kakashi said. She chuckled at him, a small smile playing on her face.

"I'm not looking forward to this. Methinks you're a better Diva than I." She said, peeking at him; her eyes were absolutely shining at him. _That emerald gaze_.

"I guess that is true." He commented, rubbing his chin in thought. It earned him another laugh from her. His clone arrived with her things and she smiled at him again.

"Thanks, Kakashi - for everything. You didn't have to." She said. He shrugged. Maybe. But he wanted to and they were a team. He had to look out for her.

He got up and nodded to the bed.

"Go ahead and get some sleep. I'm going to put some seals up, check the perimeter." He said and went about his work. When he returned she was fast asleep. He summoned both Pakkun and Guruko to keep an eye on her. Out of all his Ninken these were the two that liked her the most. They would keep her safe. It was late when he finally left.

For the next two days they practiced before her debut. The days they practiced, Tami hadn't at all seemed tired but that night she finally performed live in front of the public - he could see her wariness. He and his clones were a part of the crowd. One of them stood above on the beams. He was incognito, hiding so that no one would suspect who he was and why they were there.

Her melody was more sorrowful than the record he listened to. _Haunting_. She was beautiful on the stage, dressed elegantly. It was nice to see her that way, but he preferred her as she usually was; playful, happy and generally teasing him. At the end of the night he dispersed his clones - only to find that the one in the rafters had been watching her wistfully _all night_. That didn't help him in the slightest.

He followed her to the room and slipped in quietly.

"Hey boss." Pakkun greeted. Guruko smiled at him from the bed.

Tami had already made herself home on the chair, trying to relax.

"Anything?" She asked, her gaze flicking up to meet his.

"Not yet." He answered.

"Mmm… I do so supposed it's far too soon to hope this is over." She sighed. Her hand went up to worry the back of her neck.

Without asking, Kakashi stepped behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She jumped and turned to look at him curiously- her mouth askew. She looked so _innocent._

"You're the diva this time." He said. She scoffed, but didn't argue. He guided her to recline more in the chair. It was probably time for him to make up all the times she gave him a massage. He tried not to seek them out _often_, but it was a hard thing not to. The woman he cared for was willing to hand them out- _for him_. He would have been a fool to not enjoy it while it lasted. Or, maybe it made him the bigger fool for seeking them out, _knowing_ she was leaving. It was one of those things he wouldn't know which was worse until it was too late.

So, Kakashi worked on massaging out the kinks in the shoulders. She sighed in relief, her head tossed back.

"You're really good at this." Tami murmured.

"I try." He replied.

"Are you _bad_ at _anything?" _She asked, peeking up at him.

"Tact, or so I'm told." He said. He earned a smile for that one.

"That hardly seems fair." She said. Her hand went to his. _That_ wasn't fair. That, and he couldn't continue his work.

"Well, I can't sing either." Kakashi told her. She smiled up at him even brighter.

"_Singing_ is more like an athletic sport. Anyone can, if properly taught. It's controlling your breath, and treating yourself as an instrument. _A tool_." She intertwined their fingers. Did she even _know_ what she was doing? Did she? He had to know.

"Tami-chan, I can't give you a massage if you hold my hand." He said lightly. She blushed and apologized under her breath and she snatched her hand away so fast he missed it's warmth. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. She didn't realize she was holding his hand? She now wasn't looking up at him in the eye. Instead her gaze was fixed to her lap. Kakashi continued his work. He pondered that to himself. _She didn't know_.

"Thank you." She murmured when he was done. He hummed and sat on the bed with Pakkun and Guruko. One of them was smiling at him encouragingly - and it wasn't his Pug.

"How long do you think until he attacks?" Kakashi asked

"A week? Two? Maybe? I don't know. It depends. What do you think?" She asked him; she sounded like she trusted his opinion more.

"Less, I think. You have a higher profile, singing what we know he prefers. He won't wait." He said. Tami nodded in agreement. She went over to the folding dressing screen, walked behind it.

"Tami, you shouldn't-" he said in a strain. He forced his gaze away, feeling the pressure build in his face and neck. Pakkun was staring at him unimpressed.

"It's _fine. _I trust you. You aren't going to do anything, you can't _see_ anything and I'm not staying in this costume any longer." She said in a firm tone. "I apologise if I'm making you uncomfortable but I thought by this point-"

She thought by this point he wouldn't care? Why wouldn't he? She was a pretty woman. On that _alone_ it would bug him. But the fact- the fact that he wanted _more?_

He sighed and focused on the other side of the room. At least he couldn't _hear_ anything. That would have made it worse. She was getting better at being silent - far more stealthy.

"I'm sorry. I won't again. It's just-" she said when she came out. Her transformation had dropped and she was in her pajamas. It was far closer to her normal self than the dressed up version on stage. It was a welcome sight.

"It's okay, just - please don't." Kakashi told her. She turned red.

"_Right_." She said, fiddling with her hair.

He sighed, and went to stand before her. For the _briefest_ moment, he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. He couldn't help himself. He wanted her close; _safe._

"Go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Pakkun and Guruko will keep you safe." He told her. She gave him a look.

"I _am _a big girl. I _can_ win should things turn sour." She said playfully.

"I know." He forced himself away and to the job regulated for him and him alone. Perimeter checks and being nosy. After he left he could hear the trio talking to each other. He wished he could be there but he had a job to do. Somewhere else he was staying.

For the next three nights it was the same thing, over and over. Her singing, her sad songs and his perimeter checks. It wasn't every night he gave her a massage.

Sometimes they talked.

But, he could see her act was wearing her down. Part of him wanted to take it away, _but -_ he couldn't. They were on mission. She was on task. She was doing well, _even_ if she was getting worn down.

He should have known that when the festival set up and came Tami would want to take part. Maybe he should have fought her on it, but he just didn't have it in him to.

* * *

"Come." I tugged his arm. I was still in costume and _still_ tired but I could hear all the merriment outside. I needed to be out! Having some fun!

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"_Why not?_ It's not like anything will go wrong. If you're so concerned about being recognized - transform." I told him.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked, but there was a playful glint in his eye.

"_Kakashi_, you straddle the grave far too often. _Come_. I can at least make _this side_ of it more appealing." I said, tugging on his arm.

He watched me seriously for a long moment before allowing me to pull him out the door to _the fun_. I hooked my arm through his and we started our walk through. While I knew he wasn't much for being touched, I couldn't help myself.

It was _beautiful! _There were lights everywhere, venders galore, games, street foods - _everything_.

We mostly walked around, admiring the services. _Well_, I was. He seemed to be off in his own little world. _That wouldn't do_. I couldn't _just_ have fun alone. He should partake in _some_, after all!

Kakashi had been _sweet_ since the mission started. He was worrying over me like a Hen - it was rather cute. I wondered if… if his team would get the same treatment. If he would then turn to worrying over them.

_Probably_.

I would be out of his hair by then.

It was a somber thought.

Rather than jumping into one of the games that were clearly geared towards children, I thought to instead fix to problems at once. I bought two ikayaki (grilled squid on a stick _did_ sound fascinating) and pretended to hand one to him. The moment he went to reach for it I took a bite.

"Oh? You thought this was _yours_?" I teased. He blinked at me and then gave an eye smile.

"I did. Thanks." He said.

_Thanks? _

That little sneak stole the other ikayaki and had already taken a bite from it! Oh the cheek! Mind, it _was_ for him, but how did he know? I sighed playfully, and bumped his shoulder.

He was a little more present now, _thankfully_.

"I will say this is very different from what I'm used to." I muttered. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"You're not used to _this_?" He asked.

I floundered. I forgot myself. I forgot how quick he was; how perceptive.

"The food - it's very different." I explained.

"You remembered something." He said, surprise coloring his voice. His eye though, he didn't seem happy.

"Nothing much. Just food. Apparently I came from a land of sandwiches and teas." I said lightly, looking at the ground.

"It's better than nothing. Do you think you're from a county _far_ from here? Did it look similar?" He questioned. I turned away. I couldn't answer; didn't want to.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, "not right now."

I could hear Kakashi sigh. He took my finished stick as well as his and threw them in a nearby trash can.

"We can talk about it later, then." He relented.

_Hopefully never_. I didn't want to. It brought up things I didn't quite want to face yet.

That was when I saw it. A flower vendor. The _edelweiss_. Such a curious flower to be here of all places. Out of place, like me. But it's meaning - it's meaning for someone far different. _Devotion, strength, courage and the ability to grow through harsh conditions. _It nearly even matched his _hair_.

"Pardon me." I said. I barely knew what I was doing, but before long I had the paid for flower in hand. We were off the beaten path, _almost_ alone.

"This… this is for you." I said. His eyebrow raised at me and I grinned. Of _course_ he wouldn't understand.

"Edelweiss are known for growing in harsh conditions, on mountain tops. They're a sign of courage, devotion and strength." I told him softly. I gently slipped the stem right between his green vest and jacket. The star-shaped bloom rested right above the zipper. "Men would wear them; for luck. It's not an easy flower to come by. Rare."

I looked up at him. Kakashi was close - so very close. He was studying me with an intensity I'd never seen before. His visible eye looked like burning coals in a campfire. I could feel one of his hands gently holding my side, the other was coming up slowly to his face. My breathing was shallow. Was he coming closer? Was I? I didn't know what was going over me when-

We both jerked, someone had bumped into us.

"Oh, sorry!" They called.

I turned _bright red_.

What did I just _do?_

I turned to him and he only sent me an eye smile. The burning look he had a minute ago was long gone, hidden away. Maybe I imagined it all? I pushed it from my mind. I knew him well enough to know it wasn't a topic to bring up - I certainly didn't want to talk about it either.

"I should get you back." He said. I agreed. We both left the festivities, heading back to my room. Only the flower in his vest was evidence to the events of the night. He saw me to the door but no further. I went in and leaned against a wall. I had to - if not I will surely fall over.

We nearly - I almost - _kissed_. I hadn't even thought. _That I - that we could…_

My heart squeezed.

It was only then I could finally read the signs that had dotted my journey with him.

I was in love with him.

Probably for a lot longer than I cared to admit.

When had it even happened?

_How?_

_ He was so maddening! _

How did it turn from me practically _hating_ him to _this?!_ I remembered the words I spoke to the Hokage - how I'd _never_ fall for a man like Kakashi_._ What a liar I was. I fell so deeply I hadn't even _known_. Certainly I made my choices for him along the way but I didn't know this was the end result. I wouldn't have made those choices had I've _known_. I had been so preoccupied thinking about going home I didn't even see the signs. Couldn't even notice them. They flew by as years passed and _now_….

Now, both he and Uncle had my heart. No matter what I did, part of me would break. I had to think. I had to do what my namesake said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pakkun asked.

"For a walk." I slipped off my heels and walked out barefoot. I had a couple kunai. I should be fine.

* * *

Kakashi was still burning. She was going to kiss him. Or was he going to kiss her? He wanted to. Desperately. But he wanted to for a long time. Was this a new development? Was it just him? Maybe he was seeing things. But she _did_ give him a flower. Maybe it was something she did - giving people flowers. He couldn't have hope. If he had hope, he'd - he wouldn't be able to let her go. He would be keeping her from her loved ones. The family she belonged to. It wasn't right. She was getting back her memories. Soon enough the answers would come. She would leave.

But if Tami chose him? Even though?

He slipped out the flower she gave him. It wasn't pretty like most he had seen. Nothing like the bouquet Obito had once gotten for Rin. It wasn't even elegant like the ones Tami had gotten for his father's grave. The flower she gave him was fuzzy - white/grey and in a star shaped pattern.

Kakashi had to find out her feelings for him. If she left and he found out _after _it would rip apart what heart he had left. His hope would be shattered. He _would_ find out.

He was in the process of tucking the flower she gave him into Icha Icha Fantasy when Guruko arrived.

"Tami left for a walk. She hasn't come back. Pakkun is tracking her." Guruko said. Kakashi frowned and took off, his ninken at his heels.

He heard her before he saw her. Locked in battle with a seasoned ninja from the looks of it, although no headband. Tami didn't have any of her gear, only two kunai, and she was barefoot. _Simple Kunoichi_ was correct! Hadn't the woman any sense?!

Pakkun was already on the scene, his teeth dug deep in the attacker's calve. When she tried to use her _Canary Call (when he heard it) _the man started choking her to stop the onslaught. Kakashi threw a series of well placed kunai - which hit wood. Replacement technique.

_Great_.

Guruko leapt forward and had found the attacker. Between the three of them they were able to take care of the man once and for all.

Tami was still on the ground, breathing hard.

"Don't you have any sense?" Kakashi began.

She didn't move.

"You could have died." He continued. "How are you supposed to get back home, if _you're dead_?"

Her head snapped up and she stared back at him coldly.

"Truly, I _planned_ it. _Obviously_ wanted it, hadn't I? It couldn't be my mind was elsewhere!" She croaked.

"You haven't made stupid choices like _this_ before! Were you even thinking?" He carried on angrily. He couldn't help it. She knew better than _this! She_ had to have! He was just so _angry_ with her. She was so capable -why was she so off _now?!_

"Clearly I wasn't, luv." She said, pushing herself up.

Kakashi froze. She hadn't called him that in - in a year? At least? He barely even noticed then, but _now._

"What did you call me?" He asked. She turned her face away. She went to leave but he stopped her.

"Tami." He called.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I was stupid. I just wanted a walk. _Considering_… considering the circumstances I-" Her eyes darted to his and away again, "it was stupid. No excuse."

Kakashi understood a little - what happened between them didn't just shake _him_ up. It shook _her_. While he wanted to know her thoughts, her feelings - she'd have to sort that out first. Did she even know how she felt?

"This is going in my report." He said finally. It had to. They were both a little foolish.

"Good. I'll make note as well." She said. She still wouldn't look at him.

He walked her back. She wouldn't even turn his way. It reminded him of something in the past between them. The shoe was on the other fo_ot now_. She would have to make decisions. The selfish part of him wanted to _help_ those decisions but he wouldn't. She would find out; she would hate him for it. It had to be her choice.

However, he _might_ sprinkle in some incentive. After all it wasn't like this was their last mission. There wasn't a team _yet_ that beat his test. He'd have another year to charm _her_. And, of course, weed out any ridiculous choices she made.

He loved her.

It was selfish to want to keep her, _but_ if she wanted him too? He didn't see anything wrong with that.

"Was that the killer?" Kakashi asked quietly when they reached the door.

"Yes. He- he was upset. He saw us at the festival when we, _when I_-" Tami cut herself off and continued to stare at the ground. Her voice still sounded rough. "That's what happened to the others. They had someone. Made him bitter.'

"Go rest. I'll clean this up. At least we're done here." He said.

The following days were a blur. They reported the completion of the mission. The Hokage had a knowing look in his eye as he evaluated them both.

"Kakashi, splendid job as usual. Tami, however - your actions were foolish but it _did_ draw out the killer. Next time ensure that you have sufficient gear with you - _even_ under cover." The Hokage reminded her.

She grimanced but gave no attitude. She stood there silent.

Kakashi had hoped that the next time he saw her he could earn back the look in her eye. She used to regard him with such respect, with faith. Now, she was keeping him distant.

He was surprised when she showed up on his doorstep that night. He tried to invite her in but she refused. She stood there holding herself. Was she still upset?

No.

It was something else as he later found out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly.

He froze - tell her _what_ exactly? How he felt about her? Why would he when-

"You _knew_ this entire time and didn't…." Finally she locked gazes with him and scowled.

_Uhoh_.

What did he do?

"You _knew _why people hated Naruto. _You knew! _And instead of _telling me_-" She stepped forward, glaring up at him.

"It was forbidden." He replied.

She wouldn't like that. _She didn't. _He could see it in her face.

"_Forbidden_. Of course. _You _didn't have to talk to a twelve year old about why the _entire village_ thinks he's a monster! How he's some _beast_!" She snapped. "You _know_ don't you? You know who his parents are."

Kakashi maneuvered to hide Minato's photo on his mantle behind him.

"It was put in place for _his_ safety." He insisted.

"He has a right _to know_, Kakashi!" She said.

"Not at the expense of his own life." He started firmly.

She turned to look away from him once more.

"If I _knew _something about your father, _mother_ even and I purposely withheld that… you'd…." She glanced at him.

"Be grateful you thought about _my safety_ first before giving information that could potentially kill me." He answered smoothly. The _right_ answer. She didn't know. She couldn't know. She backed away.

"Tami." He called. She paused for only a moment.

"I'll come find you for the next mission." He said. She glanced back but left quickly after.

"Whatever you say, luv." She said.

Why had she _looked so sad?_

* * *

_An/: so, I'm bawling. Both of them made some really bad choices (mostly Tami; when she gets emotional…. D:) but they don't hate each other (I hope that's clear). Kakashi knew the entire time, and did the right ninja-thing to do and never said a word._

_So, now canon has started and things are going to start happening. Her choices will get harder and she'll have to come to a final decision. Poor girl ;)_

_I'm hoping you guys like this. I wasn't totally sold on the Iruka scene, but I was sure he'd have a little bit of puppy love. Nothing serious. _

_Thank you too everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. You guys are amazing and I love you all :3_


	21. Chapter 21

Sparks 21

"So convenient a thing it is to be a reasonable creature, since it enables one to find or make a reason for every thing one has a mind to do." - _Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

Walking home that night after talking with Kakashi was borderline tragic. I made a fool of myself. My actions during the mission were inexcusable; I hadn't _slept_ so my partner had to _carry_ me, and then I made an idiot out of myself by being jumped and attacked because I was emotionally distracted. Had Pakkun not come…. Had Kakashi?

I didn't want to think about it.

I wanted to crawl into a hole and die from the embarrassment alone. Then when I went home, Naruto told me what happened - what he went through while I was away. Iruka was a saint. I'd have an _entirely_ distraught twelve year old on my hands had it not been for him. Naruto did ask me if I knew; if I thought he was a monster. The conversation was a hard one. One that I wasn't even ready for. _The fact_ that _everyone_ knew and said nothing to me was painful. But, Kakashi? Knowing _he knew_ and didn't even _warn me_ that it was something that could come up was… I felt so betrayed. He _knew_ I was taking care of them. _He knew_ it. And he did nothing to prepare me for it.

Cruelty.

But I was also holding him to a standard that I knew _no one _in the village held. A standard I held no one else to. The Hokage could have told me; he made the rule. _Iruka_ knew- yet he said nothing. But it was Kakashi I laid the blame on.

Was it fair?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

But he could have done _something_.

I took the long way home, taking my time going up the stairs to my apartment.

I needed the time.

I needed respite.

It was probably because I - that I cared for Kakashi that I was so upset. He didn't even seem to _care_. But I did.

"_Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."_

Indeed.

I felt rather abandoned. But he probably was talking on the battlefield.

I opened the door to my home and walked in. Naruto was wrapped up in a blanket on the couch.

"Welcome back!" He greeted me from his burrito _prison_. I gave him a smile and ran a hand through his hair.

"Forgive me for being gone so long." I said.

"It's fine Tami-chan! 'Ttebayo! I'm just glad you're back." He grinned _so big_ at me. I sat down next to him and cuddled up.

"Sweetness, do me a favor would you?" I began, running my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah?" He asked, squinting up at me.

"If there's this, _oh_, raggedy man with one eye and a silver bush-like head of hair that you _just so happen_ to be teamed up with - go ham on that one. Best pranks, Sweetness. _Especially_ if he's late." I said.

"Really?!" Naruto gasped.

"Truly. You'll not get into trouble from _me._ But not _too_ much. I don't want you to get in trouble from your leaders." I told him, tapping him on the nose. He grinned widely at me. Kakashi deserved this little bit of vengeance. He could have helped me soften the blow that Naruto had experienced. _He could have done so much more_. He hadn't. It was petty of me to involve Naruto; but Kakashi was the cause of the pain. Had he told me - I could have headed the problem off far before _this_.

So, we snuggled and watched a movie (on the TV instead) and had a grand old time.

The next day I caught up with Kurenai, who knew near immediately something was wrong. I didn't even need to say a _word_ and she knew. She pulled me away and convinced me (rather easily) to hang out. We went to the bath house and talked.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" She asked me once we were soaking. I had my hair in braids wondering when my life would stop being so _chaotic_. I _preferred_ simple over chaos.

"_Something_ happened." I sighed.

"Tami-Chan…" she murmured.

"I-I…. _Things _progressed without me realizing them." I said.

"Oh, you mean with Kakashi-kun." She said instantly. My jaw dropped.

"How did you-?" I stopped, how did she know and _I didn't_?!

"There's this look in your eye when you talk about him. I mean, you aren't the _first_ to like him. I thought you knew." Kurenai said. I tried to work my jaw, but couldn't speak. I sunk deeper into the water.

"You didn't know, did you?" She murmured, "I wondered, but…. Well- what happened?"

I turned red and sunk deeper. The water was hitting my chin now. I could see compassion in her eyes.

"Oh, Tami-chan…. Kakashi-kun can be cold, I'm sure he didn't mean-"

"We almost kissed." I said. It was her turn to be shocked into silence. Her jaw fell open and it took her a moment to respond.

"That's _good_, right?" She asked.

"_Maybe,"_ I hedged, "maybe not. I made a fool of myself last mission. _In so many ways_. I didn't even know that I -. I have to get home and…"

I pushed my hair from my face, running my fingers through slowly.

"Oh. Well, maybe he can visit you." Kurenai suggested.

"I don't think that's the case." I said sadly.

"Could you visit us?" She asked.

"I don't- I don't think it'll work that way." I explained.

"Then you must remember _something_." She insisted.

"Glimpses. Nothing more than vague glimpses." I said softly. I sighed and continued. "Then I found - I found out why Naruto struggles so. And I thought he'd at least- he'd at least _tell_ me something that important."

"Oh. Yes. There was an order. People were _severely_ punished if they _ever spoke_ about it. Don't take it personal. He's just… he takes rules very seriously, Tami-chan." Kurenai said softly. "I'm sorry I didn't think of it. I keep forgetting you aren't from around here."

I hummed.

_Of course_.

"He does, doesn't he?" I murmured. It made sense. After all his father had gone through, it wasn't a surprise. "And I didn't - I don't blame you Kurenai. It's just…. Rough mission and I came home to an upset boy."

"It'll be okay, Tami-chan." She smiled at me. I sighed. It didn't matter. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. Instead I decided to switch the topic.

"By the by, I heard you're getting your first batch of Genin. Do tell, will I be able to meet them? Or will you hide them away in secret like Guy?" I said with a grin. Kurenai laughed.

"If they pass my tests, _yes_. I would _love _it if you meet them. I'm meeting them Monday morning at 3pm. I'll keep you posted." She told me with a grin.

I _had_ hoped that it would be some time before I saw Kakashi's face again. Instead he had knocked on my door Monday afternoon, at 3:45. The day when the graduated students would find out their assigned Jounin_. Surprisingly_ he didn't use the window. The only reason I knew it was him was I checked the peephole and saw his bush of silver hair. I took a moment to compose myself before I answered the door.

"Yes?" I answered cordially. He deserved that much, but not much more. He stood there, bags under his eye and his hands firmly stuck in his pockets. I shouldn't feel bad but I did.

"Can I come in? I'd like to talk." He said.

"Don't you have a Genin team to see?" I questioned, keeping my tone as tame as I could.

"That's why I'm here. I had some questions."

"You _do_ know I'm less inclined to answer your questions _considering_." I said.

"I know. I'm hoping you will anyways." He said. He didn't even try to give me a fake eye smile.

I sighed and opened the door to let him in. I nodded to the kitchen.

"Come on. I'll make some tea." I let him in and closed the door behind him. He stood there, just taking in the scene as if evaluating my home. He rarely ever came in. Usually it was only my kitchen he was in.

I bypassed him and went right to work.

"Late again for those poor Genin. Which of mine did you get?" I asked as if I didn't already know.

"_Both_, actually. I guess the Hokage thought they might be able to pass my test." Kakashi said as he finally joined me in the kitchen. He didn't sit down at the table, instead he leaned against the door frame. I could feel his gaze on my back.

I scoffed. "Sasuke and Naruto are like oil and water, luv. They don't mix well. They don't even get along for _me_ half the time. Usually Naruto is upset that Sakura's attention is for Sasuke alone."

He hummed.

"Are you that mad at me that you won't use my name?" He asked as he finally sat down at the table. I turned around and set a teacup before him. I didn't answer. I wasn't _that _angry at him. _Well_, only on Naruto's behalf, _but_… I was more angry with myself. I let myself fall for a man and I was planning to leave. Who _knew_ what he thought about it. I refused to even think about it. About his feelings on it. I couldn't. I needed to emotionally distance myself.

"I've a few different teas to choose from. Take your pick." I said as I made my selection. I folded my hands and rested my chin on them.

"Tami-chan." He said.

"We can talk about it later." I told him shortly.

"Will you?"

"I answered the door, hadn't I?" I said lightly.

"We _are_ still partners." He reasoned.

_Not for long_.

But he didn't know that.

Of course he didn't.

"Okay. Later. After the bell test." Kakashi said.

"Of course." I agreed.

He seemed appeased; I could tell by how the tension in his arms eased. I guess I wouldn't be helping with that anymore either. That was probably when my mess all started. _That first night._

"So, _Uchiha Sasuke_." He began.

"Sasuke is a puzzle in his own right. He's smart but not quite as clever as you. He prefers to keep to himself. He's still processing the things that happened. In order to work with him, it's best to deal with his reasonings. He needs to understand first. Or at least be understood. He does have a sense of justice in him. He's self sufficient. He's had to be." I explained. Kakashi hummed and then fell quiet. He was watching me with care.

We both know who he'd ask about _next_.

Did he have the guts?

"And Uzumaki Naruto?"

_Ah._ So he did.

I took the time to take a _long_ sip of my tea. I made a show of placing my tea cup down _just so_, watching the process of my cups descent. I didn't even look at him.

"Tami-chan, if I'm supposed to teach them there's things I need to know."

"_Funny_ how that works, isn't it?" I said lightly. His brow furrowed.

"I understand you're angry with me, but this can help them. _Please_." He insisted.

I stalled, playing with my tea cup. He only stared me down, _waiting_ for my answer.

"Sasuke is like the moon. He's dark, reserved and subtle. He likes the quiet, simple things. _Naruto _is like the sun. Vibrant, full of life energy and tenacity. He's going to be a force to be reckoned with when he's older. He's a streak of justice in him that far surpasses Sasuke's at times, and he's a penchant for getting even when wronged. For all the things that have gone wrong in his life, hes taken it in stride and has a far stronger character than people give him credit for. He comes off as foolish to others, but he's a creative streak a mile long. His dreams are to be the Hokage. I fully expect he will one day." I said finally meeting his gaze.

"There's a lot of kids who want to be Hokage." Kakashi said.

"Mm. _And yet_, they're not quite like Naruto." I said. I took my cup and placed it in the sink. I really didn't want to be too close to him right now. This was odd enough as it was.

He must not have thought the same. He came up behind me. I could feel him there. Standing. Waiting.

"If they don't pass, are you-?" He asked.

"I don't want them to pass if you think they aren't ready. If you have doubts… I'd rather them another year than an early grave." I told him.

"And if they _do_ pass?"

"I won't interfere with your team. I won't." I said softly. I already had come to that decision. I _knew_ how important this was to him. Although Kakashi always riled me up - he often had _decent_ reasons. When he wasn't trolling me.

"Tami-chan, I'm sorry I disappointed you." He said.

"_Just_, tell me - _did_ you know his parents?" I asked. I turned to him, watching him.

"I did." He said.

"But you can't say."

"It _is_ for his safety."

I sighed and looked away.

"Right then." I muttered.

He stood there for a moment before leaving the same way he came in. Was it strange that I missed him already?

* * *

Of course Tami was still angry with him. She could barely _look_ at Kakashi. It was painful to have her there and she wouldn't even look him right on. He should have known. He _also_ should have known Naruto recognized him.

The moment they both got a good look at each other after that childish prank Naruto pulled the boy in orange gaped and pointed at him.

"You're the one that interrupted Tami-chan's _date! 'Ttebayo!"_ Naruto howled at him.

Sure.

Disrupt the others too.

"It wasn't a date, _Stupid_." Sasuke scoffed.

"I'm so sorry, sensei! Naruto can't do anything right!" Sakura said.

Naruto was glaring at him, but suddenly jumped over to Sasuke's side.

"Hey, hey - would you say his hair is _bush_ shaped?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke didn't answer, he just looked in disgust from Kakashi to Naruto.

"Naruto! You can't say that about the sensei!" Sakura snapped.

What _did_ Tami tell those boys about him?

"How can I put this?" Kakashi began, evaluating the mess before him, "I _weep_ for the future generation."

Sakura's jaw dropped, Sasuke scowled and Naruto grinned at him.

All Kakashi wanted was this to be over. There was no way this team would work together.

One was outright antagonistic to the other, another was a loner and the last was a fool. Knowing both Minato _and_ Kushina, he expected something _more._ Especially since Naruto had Tami for the past three years. What had she taught him?

"Come on. We'll talk outside." Kakashi said, and led his newest set of recruits (or let-downs) outside. As they went, Naruto was whispering loudly to them.

"Tami-chan told me we might get paired with him, 'ttebayo! She said-" Naruto's loud whisper became much softer.

She said _what_ exactly?

Of course what he _wanted _to know he couldn't hear.

Kakashi led them to the open, and a decent place to get to know each other.

"Why don't we go around and introduce ourselves? You'll be on my team, and it'll be good to know each other." Kakashi began.

"Like what?" Sakura and Naruto asked. She scowled at him and he chuckled nervously. Kakashi felt a little sympathy for the boy. He knew the feeling.

"Your likes, your dislikes - hobbies and dreams. You know, the basics." He said.

"What about you sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! How do we know how to do this if you don't first?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two of them and Sakura froze and stiffened up.

"_Well, _I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes-" Kakashi began.

"Like _ruining dates_." Naruto whispered to the others.

"I have some dislikes. And hobbies - Well… and my dreams for the future? I surely have that." He did his best eye-smile. He'd get Naruto back soon enough. "So how about it. You in the orange."

Since Naruto was so vocal, might as well put him first.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! 'Ttebayo! I like ramen an' cooking _tacos_ with Tami-chan! And getting fancy ramen with Iruka-sensei. I don't like waiting for my food! An' my dream - I'm gonna be the _greatest Hokage_ someday! That way, no one will look down at me! 'Ttebayo!" Naruto said excitedly.

What were _tacos?_

Sakura was next. She was a stuttering mess and kept glancing at Sasuke. The only thing she was firm about was her clear disdain for Naruto and her apparent love for Sasuke.

If _Tami_ was as clear as _that_, he'd know exactly how she felt for him. It would make his life _easier_. Although he was incredibly happy she wasn't boy-crazed as little Sakura. However - no, she had to be difficult and get upset over trivial matters. What did it matter if he didn't tell her about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki? He seemed _fine_ today. He wasn't some blubbering mess Tami made him out to be. It was fine. She shouldn't baby them anyways.

"Well. That only leaves one of you." Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't really _care_ to tell you my likes or dislikes. _It doesn't matter_. However my goal is to bring justice to victims. By _any means_." He said.

Kakashi watched the last Uchiha for a moment before telling them about the next mission, the bell test and their chances. Like any other team he had, they ate it right up. They didn't even second guess him or his spiel.

Although what Sasuke said….

_That was unexpected_.

He didn't expect that to come from Sasuke. How much work had Tami done with those boys? He expected the last Uchiha to be angrier - _darker_. Instead, there was a fire in him.

_Interesting._

* * *

When the boys returned, Naruto was buzzing with both excitement and frustration. _Sasuke_ just seemed irritated. I knew that feeling well; I called it the _Hatake syndrome._ The man _still_ induced headaches.

"Boy did you call it, Tami-chan! He was over an _hour_ late! I got him good though."

"_Y_ou got him with an eraser." Sasuke grumbled. _Ah_. I had hoped that Naruto would get him with something _more_ than an eraser.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. We're meeting tomorrow for our _first mission!_ He said it's a 60% fail rate! I'm not scared, though. I'm gonna get it! 'Ttebayo!" Naruto said, his arms folded behind his head.

"Naruto said you called him a _raggedy man_. Is - was he your partner?" Sasuke asked. _Sharp_ as ever - truly.

"He was." I agreed.

"Can you tell us anything about this mission? Anything about him?" Sasuke asked.

"I promised I wouldn't get involved. You two are more than capable of dealing with the likes of _him_." I told them simply. They could handle him. They could _handle this test_. They won without me. They could win again. They had to have to be a team.

"You really think we can?" Naruto asked, looking up at me with pure excitement.

"I _know_ you can. _In fact_, were I the betting sort I'd put money on it." I said. He was so thrilled he ran off for the night shortly after. Mostly with promises that he was going to win and prove me right. It was cute. I was sure Naruto had plans of his own. I looked over to Sasuke who just seemed annoyed.

"You won't tell me _anything?"_ He asked again. I sighed and knelt down in front of Sasuke. I could already _see_ a glimmer of the man he was becoming.

"I promised. I do my best to not break those. For you, _for him_. Even Naruto." I said. He sighed in exhaustion and gave me a look.

"Nothing then." His nose scrunched up at me. I tapped it playfully. He was cute when he actually let that guard of his down.

"Just _nothing_ except I wish you well and I know you'll do amazing." I told him.

The next morning was tiring. I knew what was happening mere miles from me - in a training field somewhere. Kakashi was going to give them his bell test. _They_ would be the genin to beat his test - prove that he was right in how he handled his affairs. _At least_ when it came to Ninja work.

I felt strung up, tightened by an unknown hand. It was _stressful_. I couldn't go and watch. I knew what was happening. I knew what would happen to our partnership. It was done. Gone.

It was a pity that our last mission together was a disaster. I wish I hadn't messed it up. I was sitting in the open, nearly alone in my musings. I hadn't even noticed when someone came by and sat beside me.

I turned and saw Ibiki there. He was leaning over, his elbows on his knees regarding me coolly.

"Your partner won't be _your partner_ anymore." He said.

"I'm aware." I said, looking away. I knew his skill. I didn't want him _reading _me now.

"Thought about what you're gonna do after?" He asked.

"Hokage said I was to be in another group."

"You _could_. Or you could join T&I." He said.

"I don't _do_ torture." I said.

"You think I don't know that? Listen, the group thing was cute for awhile. But you're not made to be a normal _ninja_. You think I got you in for that?" Ibiki scoffed. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh?"

"I trained you because you and I have the same skill. You understand people better than most of my staff. You're a natural. I understand people through pain. _You_? You use compassion. I don't _care_ for that route but I like the results. It'll keep you from making mistakes where our village is concerned." Ibiki explained.

"Haven't you heard - I made a fool of myself last mission. Perhaps word hasn't reached the grapevine."

"I was waiting for that to happen." He admitted. I scowled at him.

"What do you _mean?"_ I asked.

"You aren't meant for the battlefield. _Why do you think I trained you for it_ so thoroughly?" He growled. I jerked away and turned my head.

"Because I was that bad?"

"Think about it." He said with a smirk. "The Chunin exams? You could read and prepare against every opponent. You could outwit them, lure them into your little web. Out on the field, how _often_ did Kakashi have to save your tail?"

I crossed my arms and looked away. He had no right. It was true enough - Kakashi did far better than I in battle. I often was backup or a distraction for him. In the field I could barely know when someone was coming after us. The only reason I caught on was he developed a slight twitch in his neck when we would get attacked.

"I taught you enough to get you through. Who's idea do you _think_ it was to put you and Hatake together?" Ibiki had a deadly grin on his face. "I had to make sure you could last real battles. Not puffed up displays for crowds. Out of all the ninja - he's the only one who wouldn't leave _you_ to die. Even _with_ your attitude. The Hokage wanted the darkness in him dealt with. And you did that. _Just fine_."

I breathed out slowly. Ibiki was quite the little plotter. I must have been nothing more than a little pawn to him. _Insulting, _but not surprising.

"_Why?"_

"I need someone to sort the intel Jiraiya gives us. You've proven yourself. You won't be in the Anbu. You won't even strictly be T&I. You'll help with some interrogations. Maybe going out on missions. But your primary job will be going through data and compiling it for us. Weeding out the false leads from the real intel." He explained with a wicked grin.

I took the minute to absorb what he was telling me.

It actually - it actually sounded _nice_. I didn't have to go head first into battle any more. I wouldn't be _fighting_ so often. I had been fighting since I arrived. _This,_ this was what I wanted to do.

"And should I find my way _back_?" I asked. It was my only concern.

"You did your job. You held up your end. You're free to go when it's time." He said, crossing his arms. There was a look in his eye - he wasn't being forthcoming with me. He wasn't _lying_, but….

"When would I start?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll send Owl." He said with a grin. Ibiki then stood and walked off without much of a goodbye.

By the time 2 pm came I knew it was done. I passed by, finding the training grounds empty but them celebrating at Ramen Ichiraku. I watched them from a distance. It was probably time to let them go. I had places to be. _Elsewhere_. This was where they belonged. I belonged someplace else.

So I left and went home. I thought about the choices I had made - the pawn's part I had played unknowingly. Certainly I was walking into it again. Ibiki didn't just use me as a pawn. He manipulated the whole board. I wonder how much he knew - if he knew about my feelings for - or if that wasn't something he could deduce. He probably could if he weaved _all of this_ together. He _knew_. From the get go. And I couldn't muster the anger to be upset with him.

Naruto came and told me how he, Sasuke and Sakura were now _real_ ninjas (and if she ever did want to be in his team he was sure Sasuke could find another one). Sasuke kept his distance. I didn't know _why_ but it was fine. He was a loner after all. He would come when he was ready. If not I'd pop by his place.

Kakashi didn't arrive until late that night. I was in my pajamas (long shirt and long comfy pants) and was reading a book from my shelf. I was stretched out on my couch - lounging. I figured he forgot about our _talk_, what with all the excitement his day must have been.

He, again, surprisingly knocked on my front door. _Not the window_. I answered the door. I saw shock flicker in his eye before he cleared his throat.

"I'm late but-" He said - I don't think he quite meant to say it from his reaction as he flinched right after.

"You're _always_ late." I said lightly. No judgement - just facts. He always was.

"Yeah. Can I-? Is it too late?" He asked. I nearly thought he was asking about something else. I let him sweat it out for a second before opening the door wider to let him pass. He came in, taking the room in once more.

"You probably heard by now." He said.

"Naruto was _ecstatic. _You made quite the impression." I replied softly. I sat down on the couch, pulling my knees to my chest. He sat across from me, getting comfortable.

"So that was our last mission." He said after a long silence. _Together_ was left unsaid.

"So it seems."

"You knew."

"I had a feeling."

"I wish you shared it." He grumbled.

"You can wish a great many things and they still don't happen." I said lightly. He frowned and looked away.

"You won't let that go, will you?" He asked. I kept quiet for a minute - maybe two. He was getting antsy, his thumb was rubbing against the tips of his fingers. He didn't do that often. _Rare_ in fact.

"How can we have a talk if you don't talk?" He questioned, finally turning to me again. I sighed and sunk further into my couch. He was trying. Far more than I'd ever seen him try. I needed my distance back, nothing more. But I couldn't sit here watching him _try_ and do nothing.

"I made a fool of myself. I'm sorry if that's coming across as my being upset with you."

"You're embarrassed." He said flatly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. He chuckled under his breath, bringing a hand to his face.

"Of course you are." He said quietly. He pinched his nose and watched me again. "You could have just said so."

I hummed and looked away. "It doesn't matter anymore now anyway."

Kakashi fell silent for a beat before turning away.

"I guess you're right."

"I _am _happy for you, by-the-by. You deserve this."

"You mean _Naruto-kun_." He said.

"No. I mean a team." I corrected lightly.

"_Maa" _He hummed. The tension in his figure melted away. His eye softened, but he still looked so tired. I smiled at him and nudged him with a foot. I shouldn't be teasing him. I shouldn't be. But he'd been gearing up for this for _years_. A light blush dusted his face - I must have crossed a boundary. I didn't know if I had it in me to continue to keep him distance. My resolve felt as strong as a cheap tissue.

"Lookit you - I bet you spent the afternoon worrying over them like a Hen with her first clutch. Probably preening the whole way too." I teased.

It didn't matter. I doubted he liked me in the first place. He'd never shown interest before. No reason to believe that _event_ was anything more than a nice night and stupid decisions. All it had showed me exactly where I stood. Him? Who knew. I wouldn't read him. I told him he'd keep his secrets. He would.

Kakashi smiled at me - I could tell it was a real smile because his eye crinkled.

"So - Naruto-kun told me you encouraged him to prank me." He said in a friendly tone.

"I may have. You rather deserved it. Thought it fitting." I said smartly, falling back into our usual ease.

"Probably. But you never did tell me about his Sexy jutsu." Kakashi said.

_Ah._

That.

I forgot about that.

"Was it your idea for him to transform into you?" He asked smoothly.

_What?_

I nearly choked on my own breath.

_Naruto did what?!_

I could feel the heat and humiliation rising from my neck and over taking my face. I told him he could prank Kakashi - _I never thought he would use me to do it!_

"He _didn't_."

"He did." Kakashi sighed, leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "I'll never have to wonder what you'd look like in a red bikini again."

I groaned and buried my face in my knees. He was teasing me _\- I knew it_. He probably had women falling over him. He probably had some girl already that I didn't know about - or one that came along eventually. He played things so close to the chest - who was I to know? It was cruel to think about but it was probably true. He deserved that happily ever after. Certainly he didn't care for me _like that_. He showed no signs - ever. At least that I saw clearly. I promised not to read him. The only reason I knew he was even _remotely _interested in romance was the books he read - but it could be another reason. A very different reason. Best to not have any wild dreams about this.

"You didn't teach him that, did you?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I can't believe you're asking me that!" I grumbled to him, still hiding in my knees.

"Well - considering your choice in distracting the enemy - you can't blame me." He said easily.

"_I told_ you I'm not a flirt. _Not like that!_ And I'd never - I wouldn't do _that_." I said defensively. He hummed, and leaned back in the seat further.

"Okay."  
"Why do you keep -" I paused, _that almost kiss,_ the _flower_. He probably thought the worst of me- my heart twisted. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Our last mission was a _disaster_ because of me." I couldn't stop replaying my stupid decisions.

"I wouldn't call it that."

"It _was_. I - I…" I stuttered.

"I was just trying to tease you, Tami-chan." He said lightly. I hummed - _oh_. He did do that often.

"Why don't we just _forget_ about that last mission. I won't bring it up. You don't even need to think about it." He offered.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Friends?"

"Of course."

Kakashi gave me another eye smile and stood to head for the door. "If I ever asked for help with Sakura-chan, would you?"

"You need only ask. I'll help however I can." I agreed. I slowly climbed to my feet. It was relieving to know he was willing to let it all go. As I made my way over, he stopped me from opening the door.

"Tami-chan, can you forgive me for not telling you about Naruto-kun?" He asked. I froze, looking up at him. I didn't even think he was that upset about it.

"I'm still unhappy with it. I understand your reasons." I murmured with a shrug. I looked at the ground below me, "I just don't agree with them. At all. It was - I felt betrayed."

He stepped closer to me. I would have backed up but I could't quite move. I could hear him let out a low sigh.

"I'm sorry - I'll make it up to you. _He is_ a part of my team now. I'll look after them both - as best as I can." Kakashi said. He brought his hand up and lifted my chin to look me in the eye.

_What was he doing?_

"I promise you - I will keep them safe. On my life." He told me. His thumb stroked my chin and his eye crinkled.

"Yes, _well_, you'd best come back too." I said firmly, fighting to remain calm. What was he trying to do to me? Was he just..?

"What are you going to do? Come find me in your pajamas?" He teased.

"_These_ just so happen to be _the_ scariest pajamas _in_ Konoha. You would be so lucky." I snarked. His expression warmed. His thumb stroked my chin once more before he stepped away and opened the door.

He bade me good night and left, closing the door softly behind him.

Kakashi was probably just teasing me. We did that. We trolled each other. We poked fun. This was nothing. Flirtationship. I had enough of them, though. Usually they were more playful and not so - this was different. But he couldn't be - I was sure he wasn't _serious. _

For all I knew, Kakashi's future bride was a month away from making herself known. Perhaps two. I would be respectful - bow out. He deserved that much.

* * *

Kakashi grinned, heading home after a _long_ day. It was a good day. He finally had a team all his own. Of _course_ they would be Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Of course. As well as little Haruno Sakura. It felt _good_ to finally have a team that had potential; who he could put faith into. It was like stepping out of the past and into the present. His team echoed his old one closely. Naruto was already so very much like Obito, it was a little jarring. Sasuke? Almost like seeing himself there, scowling at Obito and his actions. It was heartwarming.

He could handle this.

He could.

Kakashi had a second chance to make things right. He wouldn't fail his new team. He would stand tall and be a good leader for them - like Minato did (he'd do this in his own way). And Tami - he had hope that she could be his _Kushina_. She could be. This time, the story wouldn't end in tragedy.

He did have hope with Tami. She blushed for him! She let him lift her chin! She didn't yell or get angry. No sarcasm, just her being so very cute. Was that who she was under all her attitude? He liked it; she was _adorable_. He enjoyed her attitude, she was fun to banter with - to challenge. But he didn't know she could be riled quite that easily.

Kakashi could do this. He could win her over. He might have been a little heavy handed teasing her about Naruto's jutsu prank during the bell test (his heart nearly stopped, Naruto had the nerve to call him "_Kakashi-sempai"_).

The only thing he would change if he could was this; he would have kissed her goodnight if he could have. She was so adorable in her pajamas, blushing up at him. He couldn't, though. He had to play the long game. He didn't want to scare her away. She was already so jumpy. In the meantime, he would be studying. He had every volume of Icha Icha _ever_ released. It was the most romantic book series _ever_, compiling the best and most effective way to win over a woman. They displayed all aspects of love. The pain, the joy, the complexity, , the sorrow - _all of it_.

_In fact_, he just borrowed the scene from Icha Icha Violence, chapter two page 16. It worked like a _charm_. But even if it didn't continue to work, there were other ways.

If nothing else, he would ask Jiraiya what to do. The Sannin won the heart of his lifetime love. If Jiraiya could win Tsunade - why couldn't he win over Tami?

The only thing Kakashi was regretful over was the loss of his partnership with Tami. He'd have to make excuses to see her. Updates on Sasuke. Reports on Naruto's behavior. Maybe they could work together to get Sakura focused on training rather than Sasuke. He could even find out what Tacos are. But he'd have to be crafty so she didn't catch on. If she did she might withdraw again. He couldn't have that.

He was going to miss working with her. Their banter, her teasing smile, and how simple she kept things. He hoped her next group worked out. Kakashi would have to ask her what she would be doing now without him.

* * *

An:/ another one. O.o alright guys, man…. That was a ride with these two. I tried to let you know they wouldn't be dramatic _**for long**_. (If Tami would get over her doubt, that would be _great_).

So now that they both have an idea of the other things, but only one of them has the right idea lol.

I know I'm updating super fast but like... I literally have nothing to do during this Corona mess. Might as well work on my writing and getting it better. D: (I hope it's not annoying)

Love you guys. Thank you for so much support! You guys are _the best_, and I'll see you next time.


	22. Chapter 22

Sparks 22

Try again. Fail again. Try better.

_\- Samuel Beckett_

* * *

I had _thought_ Owl would be kind enough to not wake me up at ungodly hours in the morning (4:45am) but he is anbu and therefore cruel. He woke me up by jabbing me in my side with a pen he found beside my bed. I grunted, being _rudely_ awakened.

I jumped when I saw his mask peering down at me.

"Don't you _knock?_" I whined.

"You didn't answer." He responded coolly. I groaned and forced myself up.

"I've not seen you in _years_ and the best you can do is waking me up like _that?"_ I complained to him. I tossed the pen at him. I didn't know what was more insulting. The fact that I knew he could dodge it and chose not to, or the fact it didn't even bother him as it bounced off his shoulder.

"You didn't write." He countered.

"Give me an address." I said back. He didn't even so much as twitch, "Look at you - gaining a sense of humor. Ever get that princess kiss, ah?"

He sighed loudly and left the room. He called back to me a quick, "Get dressed!"

So I did. I sort of had to. I wanted to start work.

As soon as I was ready for the day he escorted me to the Konoha Intelligence Division. It looked like a sad high school all things considered.

Ibiki hadn't been there, so I was just taken to a room filled with stacks of boxes and empty walls.

_Fantastic._

They were barely even sorted. So, I started going through them one by one. They were mostly a hodgepodge _mess_. I started going through and sorting out different villages from the others - starting it that way. Some I was lucky and it was already set - the others? _A mess_.

It wasn't until a more reasonable hour that Ibiki showed up like a boss. He stood there watching me with a grim grin on his face.  
"Do tell, do you always just loom in the darkness, luv?" I asked in amusement.

_Agh! _I finally felt like myself again. Back to something normal - my usual. It was so very nice.

"Come on. Time for that interview." Ibiki nodded for me to follow him.

"Interview?" I asked. Would Ibiki _ever _just play anything straight? Probably not. But I hoped he would. I was taken to the back room of one of their interrogation rooms. There were a handful of others there. Inoichi was there of course; he did work in the same building.

"We found _this one_ poking around the walls. Time to show us what you got." Ibiki told me.

I looked past the one way mirror - a man was there. No headband, simple kimono - nothing fancy. He was cuffed to the table, facing the one way mirror. He looked _ready_. His hands were clenched, his pose wound and tight, as well as a stubborn look in his eye. Odd.

"How long has he been in there?" I asked.

"Couple hours. We were going to use _our_ methods, but thought maybe it'd be a good time for _you_ to show what _you_ can do." Ibiki told me.

"And we know-?" I glanced at him.

"Nothing else." He said.

"Ah." I took the second to evaluate the man. He was rather calm, considering he was supposedly sitting there for hours. By then, your mind had already started to wander - play tricks. Him? He was watching the one way mirror expectantly.

"I'll be back. Powder my nose." I murmured.

One of the men scoffed.

That was fine.

Let him.

I turned on my heel and walked out. It took me about 15 minutes to pick up what I needed. A pot of tea, a couple cups, a nice pen (why was it that good pens were so hard to come by?) and a crossword. I needed a cover for my notes, and I wanted to keep the man unbalanced. He would be more likely to make a mistake.

"Where _were_ you?" One of them asked as I entered again.

"Long line." I said with a grin. The man in the interrogation room looked more uneasy - good. But interesting that he looked so _now_. I wondered why. My first little clue. I slipped into the room.

_Now_ they had the setup where my place would be right where the one way mirror stood. _That_ wouldn't do. I put down my things and dragged the chair over to sit in front of the door.

It was all unspoken communication. He now _knew_ he'd have to get through me to leave. I did see him stiffen for a moment before relaxing.

_Hm_.

"What a good morning it's been. Hasn't it?" I began lightly. I set a cup in front of him and poured our tea. I sat down in my chair and crossed my legs with my pen and crossword ready. "Forgive me - morning rituals. I'm rather sure you'll understand."

"What is this?" He asked, looking me up and down with disgust. _Mmm -_ not even a slight bit of humor or unease. Not even a slight bit of easing in his shoulders - an enemy nin would have taken this as a sign of weakness, surely. As if their little ploy or act was getting them right by. As if I were just a foolish woman.

_Well then_.

It was time to play _Daredevil_ once more. I heightened only my hearing. I could hear his heartbeat - calm and steady. I'd keep an ear out, ensure he was being _truthful._

"Crossword. I _must_ get one done in the morning or my day is _completely _thrown off." I said with a sigh. "I figured, two birds, one me - might as well make a bad situation good, ah?"

He stared at me with a slack jaw. I did so love keeping people off center. _Fun_.

"Right then. What's your name, luv?" I began.

"Why should I tell you?" He countered.

"Why wouldn't you? I'd rather get along with my day. Wouldn't you?" I said.

"You can call me Jiro."

_Ah. _Not his real name but a good starting point.

"Well, _Jiro_, what were you doing around our walls, ah? There _is_ a gate you know." I said cheekily.

"Who said I was?" He said in a sassy tone.

And thus began our _interview_.

Within the first hour, I could whittle out some things. I had my notes compiled on my crossword.

The man was definitely a ninja. He was often forcing his reactions down. He wasn't Kusa - they were far better at it than he. He was _trying_ to act like a nin from the Mist - acting like he enjoyed brutal killing. Mind, a great many did but not quite like a Mist nin. He was disturbed by Ibiki but not afraid of him coming and hurting him. He acted like a man who _knew_ he would be leaving the building in one piece and soon. He was an _illustrator_, shown by how often he tried to speak with his hands. _All in all_, he wasn't acting like a man being interrogated. _Even_ when I upped the ante and made him purposefully uncomfortable. I had a strong feeling this man was just a ploy. Ibiki hadn't been lying when he said it was an interview. I wrote on my paper a quick message to Ibiki: _great way to meet my new coworker, thanks._

I stood up, and smiled at my probable transformed coworker.

"And with that, _we're done_." I said with a grin.

"I didn't say _anything_." Jiro said with a smirk.

"No. But your _face_ did, luv." I told him.

His face fell.

With that I exited and handed my paper to Ibiki. He looked it over and barked out a laugh.

He handed the paper to Inoichi and hit the intercom button.

"Shinobu - come on out. She pegged you." Ibiki called.

_Jiro's_ face fell.

"What! No way! She couldn't have!" He shouted. He dropped his _henge _with a poof.

Inoichi cleared his throat to avoid laughing; he was reading my notes on the events.

Shinobu was a man around my age but the lines around his mouth made him seem _much _older. He had a stern but inquisitive look in his eyes and he held himself much different than in the _interview_. He came out and scowled at me.

"How'd you do that? I didn't tell you _anything_. I didn't even _admit_ to anything!" He asked.

"Micro-expressions, luv. They gave you away. And you're an _illustrator._ Best learn to keep your hands still or always moving. As well as you don't like lying. Your heart rate spiked with every one." I said. Shinobu frowned.

"_Micro-expressions?"_

"Small flicker of expressions. _Those_ you can't control. Thus far, the only ninja I've found who have even remote control over them are the ninja from Kusagakure." I explained.

"_Okay_. Alright. Tami-chan, we'll be working together on some of the interviews if I need you." Inoichi said. I nodded, though I doubted he would. He was good at his job from what I saw.

"Alright. This circus is over." Ibiki said, dismissing us all.

Shinobu, another man and I left quietly. I went back to my room of boxes and continued my work until lunch. With that came other adventures.

To say speaking to Naruto about his actions were at the top of my list for the day was an understatement. I ensured to find him during my lunch break. His mission was done for the day from what I understood. I may have given him permission to prank his best, I didn't ever think he'd _cross that line_. I suppose it was just desserts. Naruto didn't seem to understand this, though. What were lines to be crossed for a boy who others didn't care for. I _tried_ to keep that in mind. He didn't make it easy. Best to head this problem out _now_.

"I - ah - spoke with your sensei." I said, trying not to rub my temples in aggravation.

"Yeah? I did pretty good." He boasted.

"He also told me you gave him an eye-full." I said dryly.

"What's that?"

"That _prank_, featuring _yours truly_." I said, _trying_ not to be upset. Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes. _that_." I said. He paused for a moment and then jerked back.

"Wait - _you said_ I could prank him! Especially if he's late." Naruto defended.

"He's always late." I said flatly.

"Well - then I don't see the problem. You said I could." He crossed his arms.

"I _didn't_ say you could turn into _me_ to torment your sensei." I told him. He scowled at me. _He was_ right but lines were crossed.

"This is the only warning you get. Do it again and I'll torment _you_ in worse ways." I warned. The little _snot_ had the nerve to laugh at me.

"Yeah - okay, Tami-chan." He said, "You say you prank people but you _never_ do."

"Mmm. Best watch your step." I told him drily. I'd give him an idea of what he was facing. Naruto laughed again but stopped when he saw I wasn't laughing with him.

He'd learn.

"I gotta go, Tami-chan. I'll see you later." He told me. He ran off shortly after, waving as he went.

He certainly would. I returned for work - but after? That was when the fun began.

While he was away from his home, I may have gone through and done a couple things. His two extra orange outfits I tossed into the wash with a _brand new bright red_ towel. I swapped his ramen cups out with toy replicas (I hid the real ones elsewhere) and his milk I poured down the drain to be replaced with rice pudding. I left a little letter on his table:

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _

_Transform into me again and you _will _regret it._

_Love you sweetie!  
Tami _

Later, I could hear his horrified screams all the way from my apartment. I grinned to myself. I knew I'd have to replace his outfits in the very least but the lesson was _worth it. _He crossed a line. He probably wouldn't understand until he had it happen too. Naruto waited _no time at all_ to pay me a visit. He burst through my door with his now _pink_ outfits.  
"What did you _do!?"_ He shouted at me.

"Oh~" I began, thinking about my day. "I started work today. New job."

He scowled at me and shook his dyed jacket in his fist.

"I meant my jackets! They're PINK! I can't wear _pink! _What'll Sakura-chan think?!" He carried on. "And my ramen was gone! 'Ttebayo! My milk… my _milk_ was thick and yucky!"

"Sounds horrible." I said dryly.

He scowled at me.

"Almost like we had an unspoken agreement. Like certain lines weren't supposed to be crossed. Like I respected you _more_, and wouldn't do such things. Right, Dear-heart?" I explained.

"That's exactly it! I can't believe you did that!" He growled.

I stared at him long and hard. Naruto just stared right back. Slowly, the pieces started to fall into place and he pulled back.

"Imagine if Sakura saw you in that pink jacket. What about Sasuke? Would you like that?" I asked quietly. Naruto's brow furrowed.

"I won't transform into you again." He grumbled.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled so low I nearly missed it.

I stood and ruffled his hair.

"Come. I have a mess to clean and clothes to replace." I tugged him along. Naruto's gaze shot up from his shirt.

"You're-?"

"Didn't I say? If lines are crossed one must make it right?" I questioned. Naruto's jaw dropped and followed after me.

"_Yeah_, but I thought you just said that 'cause you wanted me to clean my _mess!"_ He said. We went and I tossed out his trashed jackets and I bought him new. As well as milk and some groceries (I may have hidden a couple healthy options in the bag too. _Just in case_).

The following days I found my new rhythm; I continued to train in my down time _in case, _worked at the T&I department and tried to keep up with the boys as best as I could. The series started and I didn't want to be caught unaware. Who knew when things would go south. It could be any time. It could be soon.

So I started early in the morning - before work (which _actually_ started at 7am. Owl was _exceptionally _cruel). I'd get up and be out running and working on my agility on Mondays and Wednesdays. Tuesdays and Thursdays I would work on strength. Fridays would be my only day of rest. Work was work - I was setting up a thorough look at the past movements other Hidden Villages to see what they could and would do next. The weekends were a free for all. Taijutsu, chakra awareness and focusing my skills that I already had. I did my best to not over do it. If I _did_ I would get over worked and potentially end up in the hospital. I fit in the boys where I could. At night before bed - I started going through the scrolls. I had - I had to. I had to look at them. Get an idea what I was looking at. Was my situation hopeless? Or was there _any_ chance I could get home?

Kakashi and I would run into each other here and there. He kept acting _odd_. Like asking me to lunch (he had bentos) and trying to feed me from his bento. I didn't _quite_ get what he was doing. It was - strange? Another time he insisted on placing a raincoat over my shoulders - it was _barely _sprinkling. It was like he was trying to mother me. I figured he was just looking for a reprieve from his team - they were interesting from what I later found. The dynamics were a little wonky. It took a little bit to meet them all.

Team 7 had D-class missions to do. I did my best to not be nosy. _I tried_. But I couldn't help it! Sasuke's attitude was improving and Naruto was getting along with him _far_ better (at least they weren't arguing about Sakura). It took about two weeks and a half to finally break down.

I may have taken a peak in while I was on break. _Maybe_. They were fishing with sticks and baskets (oh, I _hated_ that one. The rocks were slippery and I had to do the case _barefoot_. Kakashi mocked me for the entire time!) and their sensei was sitting off to the side _reading_. As he usually did with cases such as these. I didn't want to disturb them but - _well_, I couldn't help looking on. Sasuke was so focused! And Naruto was actually not acting up too much.

And - _ah_ \- the ever _lovely_ Sakura. She was there, her headband was bright red and her hair was a soft pink - she had _bright_ green eyes too. She was _adorable_…. When she wasn't scowling at Naruto. I withheld a sigh and was about to leave when -

"What do you think?" Kakashi said _right in my ear_. I jumped, covered my mouth for the squeak that nearly came out and spun around to glare at him.

"Stop that." I hissed at him. He eye-smiled at me. He was watching me expectantly, waiting for my opinion. _Odd_. I fought off the blush I could feel growing in my face and turned to look at them again. "I think you've your hands full."

"_Maa -_ it's fine." He looked over at them.

"And how's the dream working?" I nodded over to them. He sighed and gave a vague shrug.

"Naruto-kun only wants impressive missions. I think he wants to be Hokage _tomorrow_."

"Probably. And Sasuke?"

"He prefers to work alone. He's _starting_ to warm up to the idea."

"Well - he's been alone for so long it's not an easy transition." I murmured.

"He's had _you_." Kakashi said as if that at all had any effect.

"I'm not a peer. He's barely let Naruto in as it is. But I think… he will one day." I turned back to him. He was close. _Very_ close. His gaze darted down to the book in his hands and back up to me. He cleared his throat.

"Ah - _you- you're…" _He stuttered; he was turning bright red. He almost looked like he was _sweating._

"Kakashi, are you okay?" I asked, bringing a hand up to check his temperature. He jerked away, but didn't stop me from checking what little of his forehead I could. It was more like he didn't _know_ what I was doing. He _was_ rather warm but probably not sick. He was _fine_ moments ago.

"...I'm fine…" He didn't _sound_ fine. In fact he turned a brighter red. "You - said my name."

"Would you prefer I didn't?" I asked lightly.

"Oh! No - that's not… I mean-" He was _stuttering!_ Again! I'd never seen him so frazzled. He pulled himself together a half second later - even straightened up. "You just haven't called me by name since -"

"Ah." I hadn't noticed. He did though. I stepped away - I really shouldn't be so close. "I- I have to get back. Good luck, ah? Don't give Naruto too much leeway."

He gave me one more eye smile. I probably should have left but I had a bit more time. It wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Sasuke could see Tami and Kakashi in the distance - talking. Just talking. Their _sensei _had gotten flustered a moment ago. Horribly flustered.

"Hey - Stupid. _Look._" He nodded to the pair.

"Huh? Hey! What'd I say about -" Naruto started to go off until Sasuke turned his head to see Kakashi and Tami talking.

"They're standing pretty close." Sakura said quietly. At least one of the two he was teamed up with knew how to be quiet.

"Yeah. They are." Naruto scowled. The idiot still thought Tami and _Iruka _had a chance. Sasuke doubted she wanted _anyone_ but….

Naruto's idea wasn't _entirely _dumb. Tami couldn't easily leave if she had a family _here_ for her. Sasuke was already sure she had _some_ memories - probably more than she ever admitted to. She had to have. She was like him in a way. It was the memories that drove her. She had to have them - she always helped them. Always. Why would she help them unless she _knew_ what it was like to be alone? What it was like to have a family before it?

It looked like Sasuke and Naruto weren't the only ones who cared about her. From the looks of things, their lazy "sensei" did too.

_And_, from the way Tami just was checking Kakashi's temperature and fawning over him - _well. Maybe _Naruto's idea wasn't so stupid after all. Sasuke would have to think about it. Figure out the right angle to go from. See what Tami _really_ thought. Sasuke knew she wouldn't tell _them_. _But_ if the situation presented itself he could figure it out.

Tami left soon after. Sensei watched her go.

"Aww, man - I didn't want Tami-chan to see us like _this_." Naruto complained. Sasuke huffed. What did it matter? She had to have gone through the same missions.

"Is she nice?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke didn't answer, but Naruto did.  
"She's great! You can meet her later, Sakura-chan!" He said cheerfully. Sakura blushed and turned to Sasuke meekly.

"Sasuke-kun - _could_ _you_ introduce me to her?" She asked. He turned his face away.

_Over his dead body_ would he ever. It would only give Sakura the idea that she could come into his life _whenever_ she wanted. She was just like the other empty-headed girls at school. She was smart but all she wanted was _his attention_ because he was skilled. She barely ever did anything besides call _his name_. She thought she liked him but she had no idea what love was. What it _really _meant to care for someone else. All she ever did was complain about her parents.

"It's okay Sakura-chan! I can introduce you!" Naruto said, _ruining Sasuke's plans_. Sasuke glared at him but went back to fishing. Sakura grinned at him.

"That's great!" She said, shooting a glance at Sasuke.

It wasn't until another week when Sasuke saw the possibility to figure it out. An ex-Anbu agent had shown up named _Sukea _who said they could help them figure out what Kakashi looked like under that mask. Sasuke wasn't _that_ interested in finding out. Not really. Not at all. Of course he didn't care what he looked like. He was way more advanced than to care if his teacher had buck teeth… or a massive overbite…. Or fish-lips…..

* * *

The only thing I loathed more than my father was _reporters_. They dug into things without a care and let loose information like the world was owed it. No care _at all_. All I wanted was a good relaxing night with Naruto and Sasuke and I had to deal with _Sukea_. Something about him was _off_ and I didn't like it.

I came home, hearing Naruto scrounging around in my room.

"I know it's here somewhere, 'ttebayo! Your camera _stinks_, Sukea-kun. _This one_ is great!" I could hear him.

"I don't think that's necessary. Mine is top of the line." an unknown voice said.

"I doubt her camera is better, _Naruto-kun_." a female voice said.

"_What_ is going on?" I snapped.

Suddenly there was silence. I wish I came _home_ to that silence.

"Tami-chan!" Naruto shouted, "Where's your camera, we need it!"

Out of _my room_ piled team 7 - no Kakashi in sight but a different _strange looking man_. He was sort of frumpy from the look of his clothes. He wore a long green jacket, and a pale grey purple scarf. There was something vaguely familiar about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. His eyes were light grey and his hair was near flat on his head and a dull lifeless brown. He had purple markers under his eyes and - was that purple eyeshadow?

He had a strong chin and his face was rather handsome, especially with the beauty mark of his. However cute he _was_, I wasn't a fan of his after learning _who_ he was.

"Why do you need it?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Naruto laughed, little Sakura stepped out and Sasuke stepped up to me.

"We need it for our mission." He said. Sukea grimaced and tried not to meet my eye.

"Your mission without your Sensei?" I asked, evaluating the man before me.

"Yeah! We're gonna take a picture of Kakashi-sensei's face without his mask." Naruto said cheerfully. "Sukea-kun is a reporter. If we get a photo we'll get ramen with _dumplings!"_

I must have looked angry because _Sukea_ jerked back and had a horrified look on his face.

"I think _Sukea_ and I need to have a chat before I let you use my camera. _Don't you?"_ I said as sweetly as I could.

"Yeah! Great idea! Then we can get the camera!" Naruto cheered. I smiled politely and led the man to the kitchen. I could hear team 7 chattering away in the living room. The second he was in the kitchen fully I turned on him with a scowl.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" I hissed. He leaned away, throwing up his hands in a weak defense.

"I'm here helping _Kakashi-kun_ with his students! That's all. I used to work beside him in the Anbu." He said weakly. Something was off about his reactions - his behavior.

"And he'll verify that?" I questioned, stepping forward. I drew a kunai, making sure he saw it. I was _sure_ any reporter here would make up _any_ story to get what they wanted. I didn't know why the fuss over seeing his _face_.

"Y-yes, of course. I'll send him over. When this is all over. It's _fine_." He said, stuttering. Any time I got close he'd back away and turn his face.

"I don't think I've made myself quite clear. If it turns out he has _no_ idea what I'm talking about - and his picture is plastered on _any_ newspaper. I don't care if it's even talked about on a children's _radio_ program. _I will dig through your past and release every little lie you've ever said, _every little sordid detail you've ever _done_, and every little thing you've even had the _misfortune_ of thinking. Do you understand?" I growled. He was turning _red_ \- from embarrassment? No - his expression said something else. I glowered at him.

"Crystal clear, Tami-chan. I promise - we're working together." He said weakly, he then studied me for a moment as I pulled away. "You're not curious? You were partners after all."

"His secrets are his own. If he chooses to share them - that's _his_ choice. A man has a right to his secrets. For all I know he has a reason to hide his face. I'd rather not take that away from him." I said, moving away.

Sukea breathed in to talk again but dissolved into a coughing fit. I sighed, got out some of my extra pineapple juice, and poured it into a cup. If it turned out this man was lying, I would have rather him in pain. But if he _was_ helping Kakashi…? I'd feel bad if he was coughing and I did nothing. _Well_. We'd have to see later.

"Drink this. It'll help." I murmured. He took it with a polite thank you.

"So - the camera? Is it compact or…?" He asked. I sighed and looked away. Something was off about this guy. I'd give him the benefit of the doubt _until_ Kakashi came and cleared it up.

"You're not using it. It won't help you if you're here to help Kakashi and if you're _not_… you'll get nothing from me either way." I said firmly. Sukea studied me quietly.

"I see." He said softly. "You must really care about him."

My eyebrows hitched and I snatched back the cup in his hand. "You'll get no story from me. Go on. Out the door with you."

Even if he _was_ vaguely cute the man had to go. I ushered him out, waving my hands at him. I needed a reporter around like a hole in the head.

"Hey! Tami-chan, we can use the camera right?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. I'm not helping you ruin your sensei's career. Now _out_."

The _look_ Sasuke sent me... I didn't know what was running through that head of his but he walked right out with no problem at all.

"It was nice to meet you, Tami-chan." Sakura told me as they left. Naruto scowled and marched himself out.

Sure enough about an hour and a half later Kakashi was knocking on my window. I opened it for him and he clambered in. He held up his hand in greeting.

"Yo." He said.

"I heard you had a stalker today." I said. He was sitting on my counter like he owned it. I _would _have chased him off but I found that Kakashi was like a stubborn house cat when he wanted to be. He'd stay where he wished, as he wished it. Me trying to change that was like trying to change riverbeds by hand. Near impossible.

He sighed deeply, his shoulders drooping.

"_Maa, maa_." He whined, "Those cute little students of mine keep wanting to see behind my mask."

I chuckled. "Did they?"

An eye smile was my only reply. They must not have. _Good._

"And Sukea?" I questioned.

"We worked together in the Anbu. He was an old friend." He said.

"A friend? One who's _not Guy_?" I questioned.

"You're so mean to me Tami-chan." He whined again. I grinned at him.  
"You need it, you know it." I teased.

"_Maa_" He sighed again.

"So you two _were_ working together, ah?" I asked. I leaned against the counter across from him. He slouched back.

"We were. He said you threatened him?" He asked, a note of humor in his voice. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.  
"Just because we're no longer partners doesn't mean I _don't_ have your back." I said. His eye crinkled at me. "By-the-by - if you see that friend of yours again, let him know to lay off the eye-shadow. For a handsome man, it sure does wash him out."

I _thought_ that Kakashi would just tease me back about his friend - that's what I _thought_ he'd do. I would poke fun of his friend, he'd poke fun of _me_ \- everything would be grand. Instead _I swear_ he turned red. I swear it. He turned his head so fast and coughed that I didn't quite know what to do.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"F-fine." He stuttered. I laughed nervously - he could have just not wanted to hear about his friend that way. I turned my head, pretended I didn't say a thing.

"Anyway - I've got to get some things done. You're welcome to stay if you'd like." I offered. He didn't move for a moment. I was headed into the living room when he finally jumped down and followed me. He found a comfy spot on the couch and started reading his book. He was glancing at me to his book back and forth.

I started pulling out the scrolls I had from Jiraiya.

I - I had to. I had to start going through these and making sense of them. I glanced over at Kakashi - I'd have to. There was no way there was a future here for me. Maybe I didn't have a future at home either, if that book had anything to say about me. _But_ at least it was home. At the very least I could figure out _this_ puzzle and then - and then figure it out from there. Hopefully - _hopefully_ by then I wouldn't be destroyed from my decision.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were cooling down at the Ramen stand. Sasuke would never share that he was starting to like it. He couldn't. Wouldn't, even.  
"We tried so _hard_." Sakura whined.

"I still kinda wanna _see, _though." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke sat there, staring into his bowl thoughtfully. While Sakura and Naruto bickered about the _camera_, he had paid attention to Tami's argument in the kitchen. From the sound of it - Tami _did_ care for their Sensei at some level. It almost reminded him of when she protected Naruto from some of the other villagers. It didn't happen often, but she could get _cold. _She'd get protective like a wolf protecting her cubs. It was scary at times. Maybe his plan could work, but he might need help. Or, at least, make sure _someone_ didn't get in his way.

"Naruto - maybe your plan wasn't the worst after all." Sasuke said calmly.

"Of course it wasn't." Naruto said brightly, but then leaned in, "What plan was that?"

"She can't leave if she has a family." Sasuke smirked. He glanced from Naruto to Sakura.

"Yeah! Iruka-sensei and Tami-chan! Round two!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Sakura made a face.  
"Iruka-sensei? Is she interested in him?" She asked dryly.

"I was thinking maybe _Kakashi_ and Tami." Sasuke offered.  
"No way! Kakashi-sensei is _lazy_! An' reads _porn!_ Tami-chan deserves somebody better." Naruto said sternly.

"I bet you if they get together she'll tell us what she looks like." Sasuke tempted them. He knew very well Tami wouldn't _but_ Naruto wouldn't realize that. He needed them on his side on this. If they _weren't_ \- well, his plan would fall through. Naruto's loudmouth alone would ensure that.

Naruto gasped and Sakura giggled.

"That's a great idea, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah! Tami-chan would tell me _anything!"_ Naruto exclaimed. He then crossed his arms and turned in his chair. "How would we do this, though?"

They'd figure something out. Although Naruto had initially didn't care for the idea, he had the _most_ ideas. Sasuke eventually tuned it out. When he saw an opening, he would go for it. Until then? He'd ignore Naruto and Sakura. If he _had_ to work with people he _wished_ it was a better team, a more _gifted _team.

* * *

Upon Naruto's insistence I opened my home up for one more _Taco Tuesday_. The first free Tuesday we had, I was getting ready. I figured I'd give them all a choice. Make it early - tacos and fajitas. Again - probably not as good as the _authentic_ but I did my best. I was in the middle of slicing the vegetables when I heard a knock at my window. I glanced up - _What?!_

Kakashi was there at the window with a bag of groceries. I stared at him in shock. It was 3:25. We weren't scheduled until 4:30 - I wasn't expecting him until 5:45! My mouth dropped open. Instead of waiting for me to open the window he did so himself and crawled in.

"Afternoon." He called. My eyebrows raised at him. "What?"

He was looking at me _so innocently_.

"You've _never_ been early." I said. He crawled in and set the things down.

"I was nearby." He said easy.

"With groceries." I replied flatly.

"_Well_, there was this sweet old lady who needed help." He answered lazily.

"And you took her food?" I asked him humorously.

"She gave me a bag as thanks." He sniffed indignantly. He held the pose for a moment before giving me an eye smile. I laughed. He looked over the counters, seeing what I had out.

"What's all this?" He asked, picking up my spices and investigating them.

"_Mine_." I teased as I went back to chopping the vegetables. He hummed.

"As in not mine?" He asked lightly.

"As in, you'll find out soon enough." I said with a grin.

"I've never seen these spices together before." He murmured, picking them up and smelling them. He peaked over to me and evaluated what I was doing.

"Want some help?" He asked.

"If you'd _like_ to. Have at it, _Gordon Ramsay_." I told him. I nodded to the other vegetables across from me. He quirked an eyebrow and pulled out a cutting board and knife. He expertly spun the knife in hand, staring at me as if in challenge.

"Oh _you think_ you're so impressive." I said lightly.

With the skilled hand _only_ a master could do - he sliced each vegetable up. He only looked back at me as if to say _of course I am_. I saw his work and scoffed. Evenly diced. _Each one_. It was _perfection._ I sighed loudly which he sent me an eye-smile for.

"_Perfect_, except I needed some _sliced_ not diced." I sniffed. I peeked at him from one eye. His expression fell and I couldn't help but laugh.

He had extra - thankfully. We just would have a lot of vegetables. _Not bad, _considering. It might mean Naruto might _actually _eat some more veggies instead of just meat. _Maybe_. I was working on cooking everything while he watched behind me. The tortilla shells were already well taken care of.

"Here - it's more like -" He started. He reached out for the handle of the pan but stopped himself.

"Oh? _Well then_ Master-Chef. Go on." I turned the handle to him and he easily stepped in. He was far better at me _again_. I sighed watching him work. "_Again_, if you could just be bad at _something."_

I saw his eye crinkle but he didn't say anything. He cleared his throat and looked over at me seriously.

He was trying to say _something_, trying to make his mouth work but he couldn't quite get it out. That was when I heard my front door open and Naruto charging in.

"Come on Sakura-chan! Taco's are the best!" He called, leading his team in.

"_Naruto-kun_ you can't just _barge in_." Sakura told him.

"He can if he has permission." I called.

"They have permission?" Kakashi asked lightly.

"And keys." I said.

"I don't have a key." He grumbled. I raised an eyebrow and shot a look at the window.

"When have you needed a _key_? Or permission?" I scoffed. I playfully nudged his shoulder. "Besides, I'm rather sure having either would diminish the appeal of popping in whenever you want to."

Kakashi was about to say something when Naruto stepped in. I could see both Sakura and Sasuke right behind him. Naruto had a curious look in his eye - a wide grin too.  
"Sensei is _here_?" Sakura muttered to herself in surprise. She wasn't the only one surprised. Both boys glanced at each other - _mischief _written in their gaze.

_Hm._

"I guess your sensei got _lost on the path to life_ and ended up at my window sill." I sighed, rolling my eyes. Kakashi glanced at me - a small crinkle around his eye. I could see the trio share a look. _Ah_. They were up to something. Probably another scheme to see their Sensei's face.

"Go on, lovelies - find a seat. We'll be done soon enough." I told them. Naruto cheered loudly while Sasuke chided him.

The night together was nice. It was the first time my home felt _full_ since I arrived. Sakura seemed rather cute - but very vicious once crossed. The team dynamic was something I kind of pitied Kakashi for. He _definitely_ had his hands full. I had mine full with just Naruto and Sasuke. _Him?_ He had to train them, keep them alive and ensure they were each prepared to be whomever they would turn into. But - looking at him? He didn't seem to mind _too much_. He was tired of Naruto's shenanigans mostly. However the team - they were definitely up to _something_. They kept glancing at each other when Kakashi and I interacted. And they certainly were attentive as Kakashi tried to eat his meal. He was able to thwart them each turn. I _tried_ not to laugh at them. _Tried_. But watching a full grown man eat a fajita in one bite while a trio of children stared at his face? Priceless. I hid my smiles behind my mug so as to not encourage them.

The verdict? They liked it overall. Even Kakashi seemed to (but he did have a hand in making them). Sakura, though, didn't seem to like it _too _much. It was just different than her usual. When she said that Sasuke scowled at her. I could see the bashful look in her eye as she tried to correct her _mistake_.

"No - no, it's fine. I more than understand, luv. Don't worry about it." I waved her off. It took me _forever_ to understand the appeal of _plain_ rice. I still didn't, but it was growing on me slowly. Both Sasuke and Kakashi were reevaluating me by just their gaze alone. I hid myself behind my mug once more.

"Thank you Tami-chan." She said cheerfully. I smiled at her.

From then on they started to slowly disperse. Naruto grinned at Kakashi and I.

"I'll see you both later! 'Ttebayo!" He called and raced out the door. Sasuke and Sakura sighed and followed after him at the end of the night.

"They're up to something." Kakashi stated.

"Mm. They are indeed." I murmured. I got up and started to pick up the plates. He moved to help but I waved him off.

"It's fine. You don't need to worry, ah? You cooked - I'll clean." I said.

He didn't stay much long after. He _tried_ to say something again before leaving. However, it didn't seem to work. He stuttered again and couldn't get out the words. So instead he gave me an eye-smile and left the same way he came. He seemed a little _sad_ for some reason. Why? I couldn't say. If it was something serious he'd find a way to bring it up sometime. Otherwise? Otherwise it'd be one of his many secrets that remained his own.

Soon enough I was able to meet Kurenai's group. They were _adorable_. She had gotten the little Hyuga girl, Hinata, a Aburume boy and an Inuzuka with his pup. _Hinata_ was my clear favorite of her bunch. The little girl still stuttered and spoke so very softly. _Oh! _I was thrilled she was on Kurenai's team. It was the perfect match up. Shino was a quiet sort - like I figured all Aburame were. He was a little bit more gruff than the one I was partnered with for a short time. Kiba was vocal, proud. He was interesting to watch - to talk to. Kurenai would have to keep an eye on him - he'd probably make a mistake with that pride of his. _Who wouldn't?_ But I knew they were in good hands. Their group dynamic was more peaceful than Kakashi's - more mellow. I kind of wished that Kakashi had gotten a group like this - a group more at peace and calm.

I soon had to go as she had other responsibilities now - what with her first genin team and all. I bet she wanted to do her country proud. So when I could I bowed out and found something to keep my mind occupied. I went about my new regiment. Soon enough I should probably see if Guy would let me meet his team yet. _I hoped so._

I didn't see Kakashi again for another week. It wasn't like I was _trying_ to find him when I did. He was sitting among other men in the village at a picnic table talking about the finer points of _Icha Icha_. Ebisu was there, and some others I didn't quite know. I came over, trying to figure out the fuss. I was curious, to be honest.

"Icha Icha is completely valid. The bonds between men and women are so _stirring_! Beautiful! I've never seen the like." Ebisu said. My eyebrows raised. All that for a smut-book?

"Especially since Jiraiya was able to seduce Tsunade. It just proves that the series is genuine!" Another man said in agreement. I could see Kakashi about to say something when he caught my eye and froze. As soon as he did, the others did as well.

_Well_.

I stepped in and looked from face to face.  
"Forgive the intrusion, but I don't think I'll ever understand the appeal." I said, looking from face to face. Kakashi looked embarrassed, turning his head away. Ebisu stuttered and turned his head away too. I raised my eyebrows. "Gentlemen - I've no problem with your reading material. I just don't understand the appeal."

"It's not really… I mean - women _don't."_ One of the men muttered awkwardly. I rolled my eyes.

"Jiraiya is a published author. He's among the highest paid writers of _his time_. The fact that you gentlemen think women _aren't _reading them is fascinating." I said, leaning against a nearby pillar. They flushed.

"Did you?" Ebisu asked.

"I read a page. Not my cup of tea." I said lightly. They shared a glance. "Besides - I prefer other romance authors."

"Like what?" Kakashi asked from the back. I shrugged.

"Yes. Tell us what's better." One of them said.

"My long standing favorite is _Pride and Prejudice_. No smut - so I doubt you'd be interested." I remarked. Ebisu and some of the others took offense. _Well_

"If you think that's the only reason we read the Great Jiraiya's work you're _wrong_! How _dare_ you." Ebisu sniffed, while the others nodded in agreement. Kakashi instead looked away trying to seem uninterested. "What's so great about _Pride and Prejudice_ anyways?"

"It's a great story. Mr Darcy is a man near _every _girl wants. Shows the struggles of a pair who meet with very wrong impressions of the other." I said. _That_ got Kakashi's attention _right then_.

"Well?" One of them asked, trying to get me to continue. I sighed.

"_Mr. Darcy_ is the male protagonist. He's an accomplished man who's in a high rank. He meets the Bennet's who are a lower class and have far less influence at a dance. They are rather embarrassing; other than the eldest daughters, _Jane _and Elizabeth who is the female protagonist. Through a series of events Mr. Darcy falls for a woman who he inadvertently pushes away through his own actions."

"He sounds horrible." Kakashi said dryly. I went to defend Mr. Darcy when another man spoke up.

"No, he _does_ \- what's so great about _him?_ He sounds stupid."

"No - he's _proud_. When he finally confesses his love, Elizabeth tells him exactly why she could _never_ love him. The rest of the book shows him doing his best to both explain himself and do the right thing. In every instance." I said firmly.

"None of the male protagonists in Icha Icha would ever make such a foolish mistake!" Ebisu said.

"Yeah. Did this author ever even marry?" One said.

"_She_ did not." I admitted.

"There you have it. Jiraiya at least won his love." Ebisu said with pride. I scowled at him and finally told them the truth _Jiraiya _failed to.  
"He did. _With my help_." I said. Each of them froze in their spot and stared at me in shock.

"_You_ helped him?" One asked.

"Taught him to waltz too." I said with a grin.

"So what. He's still the better author." Another man said. I did my best not to sigh. I pinched the bridge of my nose and waved my hand.  
"Believe as you will." I sighed and left. I was heading home for the night - to go through my scrolls when out of the corner of my eye I could see Kakashi walking in step with me.

"How'd you do it?" He asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Do what?"

"How did he win Tsunade."

"I've no idea. I gave him some tips - told him to not be so brazen. He was always so _bold. _Far too bold. I spoke with her and… the next thing I knew he was dancing around saying that she agreed to a date." I said. Kakashi hummed. I wondered why he was so curious. Maybe - maybe that future bride of his already stepped in on the scene. Maybe I should focus more energy on my scrolls than training. _Maybe_. Probably.

"Mr. Darcy _does_ sound stupid." He suddenly said. I glanced over at him.

"Oh, you hush. Mr. Darcy is a long-standing fan favorite. He's horrible at being social but he's a good sort." I said firmly.

"You already admitted to being attracted to the _wrong kind of men." _He said dryly, clearly unimpressed with me. _Ah_ \- if he only _knew_. I scoffed and looked away. I didn't have the energy to argue with him. It was hard to argue against oneself _anyways_.

"Maybe you're right." I said under my breath; I had a history. But _him? _Knowing what I knew about Kakashi - I didn't count him among those ranks. He was... he was very different.

He didn't say anything more but walked me home. I wondered what was bouncing around that head of his. If I could do _one thing_ it would be finding out _that_. Him? He was a mystery. Again - I could read him but chose not to. If he was ever ready - he'd tell me what was bouncing in that head of his. He would.

* * *

AN:/ Goodness - this chapter was so _pairing_ focused. I try not to over do it, but we're at that part of the story where it's hard not to. D: I like having Tami's relationships be more well rounded. Like, she has to have more than just a love for Kakashi, you know? And I miss Guy - Guy is awesome. No matter how much love he _gets_ I feel like it's not enough D: Anyways - here we are. This one was a hard chapter to write. I don't know why tbh. I hope this one is good - that it flows well.  
Thank you guys for your amazing reviews last chapter! I love you guys so much! ;_; I think I was able to respond to all of you, or nearly.


	23. Chapter 23

Sparks 23

"There is nothing like staying at home for real comfort"

_Jane Austen_

* * *

Naruto was _thrilled_. He was getting his first C-class mission. Lucky little thing - it took me _months_ to get a c-rank mission. But it also meant preparations for him. I had stepped over to his place to help him pack up for the next morning. Sasuke had assured me he could get ready alone - so I let him do it. He wasn't one to lie. Naruto, though, had been carrying on for the past 15 minutes about how he'd prove himself to his village. To say he was excited was an understatement. He was bouncing around his room from sheer exuberance.

"You know Tami-chan you should come with us! 'Ttebayo! I bet Kakashi-sensei wouldn't mind." He said sneakily.

"Oh?" I hummed as I peaked through his bag. So far, Naruto packed his night clothes, some scrolls and one pair of changed clothes. _That_ wasn't going to be enough. "Do you have enough underwear?"

"Tami-chan! You can't ask _that_." He said with a blush.

"Too late. I did. Come - get your things." I ushered him on.

Naruto secretly got his things. I sighed and started looking through his pantry. He'd want snacks on the way. I could set up a trail mix for him.

"You didn't say anything - so? Wanna come?" He asked me after hiding his underthings away in his bag.

"I don't think it works that way, lovely." I told him. Naruto sighed loudly as I packed his bag further. He then looked back at me with a mischievous grin.

"I bet Kakashi-sensei misses working with you." He tried again. _This one_ had the subtlety of a bull in a fine-china shop.

"I _bet_ Kakashi-sensei misses having someone who _listens_." I stressed. Naruto frowned at me and I ruffled his hair. "Mind your sensei on your mission. He's near the best there is."

"Yeah _right_." Naruto scoffed, "Kakashi-sensei is cool and all but he's not _that_ great."

"Oh? Based on?" I asked.

"Well he reads those dirty books all the time! And he's _late!_ And he's always knocking me in the head."

"Did you _do_ something to deserve it?" I asked lightly. He scoffed and looked away.

"Your sensei has been a Jounin far longer than you've been around, lovely. He's knowledgeable and trustworthy - _when_ it's serious. _Do not_ mistake his lackadaisical nature for carelessness. He's the best there is." I told him assuredly. Naruto pouted but then a sly look painted itself onto his face. I didn't like that one bit.

"You _like _Kakashi-sensei, _don't_ you Tami-chan?" He said with a grin. My mouth dropped. _That little_ -!

"I greatly admire-"

"You like Kakashi-sensei!"

"-and respect -"

"You do!"

"-him as a colleague and-"

"You're in looooovvveee!"

"_Naruto!"_ I snapped, fighting the blush that threatened to take over my face. I snagged him by the nose to catch his attention. He stopped, his eyes widening. "Stop it. _Now_. _That_ is between your teacher and I. _Not_ your concern."

Naruto pouted at me until I let his nose go. He turned his face away and crossed his arms.

"Just - _promise_ me that you'll be safe and listen to your sensei." I said.

"Fine, _fine_." Naruto grumbled.

With that I was able to get his things together and the next day I walked with him to the gate.

_Ah._

Team seven was there, sure enough. Naruto laughed excitedly and bounced over to his team. An old man stood there drinking beer, eyeing me sideways.

_Why did he look so familiar?_

Painfully familiar, in fact.

I pushed the thought aside and made my way to Kakashi.

"I tried to get him to be more interested in behaving." I said softly. Kakashi only sighed. I could see just by the set in his shoulders he was getting tired of Naruto's excitement. I couldn't blame him, truly. Naruto was so _very_ high energy.

"We'll be gone for a while." Kakashi told me. I hummed.

"Same old song and dance - new crew." I replied, "best come back in one piece, ah?"

"Or what, exactly?" He asked.

"Oh, _well -_ you know, the usual. Terrifying threats of violence. Getting my horrifying pajamas involved." I replied. He scoffed at me. He was about to reply when - we both seemed to realize we had three distinct sets of eyes on us. _Four, _if the drunk client was included.

He gave me an eye smile and I stepped away.

"Stay safe, ah? No parties after ten." I said playfully. Sasuke rolled his eyes but smirked my way. Naruto was busy grinning and Sakura? She seemed far too excited…. Those kids were up to something. I didn't envy Kakashi. The familiar old man huffed and I watched them go.

It was strange, watching them leave. A little over a month ago or so ago - that had been _us_ going. So strange to think about. I stood there for far too long before finally turning back and heading to work.

The following days were so very quiet. Naruto wasn't racing through my doorway to tell me of some grand thing he wished me to see. Sasuke wasn't _conveniently_ showing up. There were no tapping on my windows, and no masked man situated in the trees reading. For the first time - I was alone. It was… it was sobering.

I had work, of course - training, _yes_; and the scrolls. I had those to work though. But that last one left a sour taste in my mouth.

_Come on, then._ _You owe Uncle. You owe it to him_.

I had to get home but- but the words from that author still haunted me.

That I hadn't been happy and that's all Uncle wanted for me.

The author was a liar though. He had to be. He didn't - he couldn't _know_.

And yet.

I sat there on the ground wishing a sour little grump would walk through my front door to talk. Just _hoping_ that a silver hair headache inducer would knock on my window. Or even that a whiskered little blond would race through my door to show me pictures on my camera. I knew… I knew if I left it would be worse.

I'd miss Kurenai's smiles, Guy being so _very_ strange and even the rare instances I'd seen Asuma crack a wide grin. Now I knew my fam- friends would be back but… after I leave? It would be done. Gone.

What a tangled web I weaved for myself.

I had friends at home, an entire _family_ \- and even, _even_ that little bit of leftover hope that my father wasn't as cruel as I thought he was; that he'd actually one day _try_ to reconcile. And, of course the only family who ever truly believed in me.

For the first time I felt well and truly lost.

I had dug myself in this hole and - and it was down to no one but me to figure it out.

No conversation with Inoichi or Jiraiya could help me. No talk from the Hokage could help. Asking Ibiki anything would only get me laughed out of his office.

There I was on my living room floor - just as lost as I was three years ago.

_Three years_.

Had Uncle given up? What happened to Maya? Were they concerned? Upset?

Has father declared me dead yet? Or was I still just _lost?_

I wondered what would happen if I actually figured my way home. Would I actually use it? I thought about the loneliness from the past few days - it will be _worse_. Clearly, it would be.

But I will have my Uncle.

But what would he think?

What would Uncle think of me? If he were with me? What would he say? Do?

He was always so practical. So very smart. I missed him in ways that I - I couldn't quite express. He would have known what to do. He _would have_.

But me?

I hadn't a clue.

It was then, sitting on my floor that I realized who that other man was. The one team 7 was escorting. I _knew_ him. I _did._

That _scene_ of the scared children with the old man and Kakashi fighting a Kiri-nin in bandages.

_Oh_

It couldn't be.

I remembered the older man - the shouting I couldn't understand. At the time I saw that little clip of the episode I'd all but rolled my eyes. Now?

Now I was borderline panicking.

From what I could recall from that snippet - Kakashi had fought one on one with that man - he looked exhausted. And not in a way I was used to. At all.

I couldn't-.

I just….

I had to calm down. I had to think rationally. It was the beginning, right? It couldn't be bad. He couldn't _die._ However, now I was concerned and needed to act. If I didn't, it would eat me alive.

For _now_, I'd ignore the scrolls. No matter… no matter what I decided, I needed at least to be able to solve _that _problem.

At the very least.

I could see if Ibiki might have a task in the area. Maybe a spy who needed checking up on. Or even an informant. He'd probably know my goal - he always knew. But it wouldn't matter. I could just make sure they were safe. Things would be okay after that. I could go home with no worry in the world. _Although_ \- I wasn't quite sure which home I was even talking about.

The next morning I went into work. I didn't _dare_ ask outright. Practically a death sentence _there_.

Instead I looked at my progress. Maybe I could pluck something up?

We had more information on Suna than _anything_. From the looks of things, Konoha and Suna were off and on friends. Like mean girls in highschool arguing over the same man - they couldn't quite figure out where the other stood. A great many of them were like that. Besides the _main five_ of course.

However, little was remarked on _The Land of Waves_. Truly? _Very_ little. Mostly because it was a know-nothing town in an unspecial part of the world. There was no hidden village and it was so out of the way that it had little attention. _Well, _Tanigakure was near enough. Maybe. But they hadn't been a contender in the world for - _thirty _years. Sad, _really_. My idea was dying a very slow and painful death. I had nothing to barter - nothing to entice. _Nothing. _

_Why did it have to be a little nothing village?_

Kakashi would know _immediately _that I was there because of them. He'd _know_. He'd know I was worried and _knowing_ him he'd be upset with me. Either because it meant I doubted his ability or doubted his ability to keep his team safe.

I sighed running a hand through my hair. I'd have to _wait_.

I hated waiting.

I didn't want to but I couldn't just _leave_ my job and... and..._go_.

Kakashi would be _fine_. So would Naruto. They both became Hokage later on. This happened before. _They could make it_. Sasuke? Well - he supposedly left the village at some point. He _had to _have made it through. Sakura - I didn't know. I didn't know about her at all. But I knew Kakashi well enough that he'd protect her too. He would.

So instead, I kept myself busy. I got to know my coworkers.

Shinobu was absolutely fascinated by my process. I'd been able to dodge him since the _interview_ but now - he, another and I sat down for lunch to talk about what we did. _The usual work stuff._

Mozuku was the other man. He didn't care for my tactics. He had rectangular frames and a sweet face for the job he was doing. He was rather quick witted. Both he and Shinobu were that way. They were rather fun. When not talking about _torture._

"There's no _finessing_. No real _skill_. You just _talked_." Mozuku said with a sigh. I shrugged.

"Quite a good way to get to the bottom of things." I said.

"But you weren't there _in _the interview! She was... " Shinobu crossed his arms, leaning against the table. "You were forcing reactions out of me. It was like you were poking around a building to figure out what was inside."

I had to give it to him. He wasn't _wrong_.

"Like I said - a good way to get to the bottom of things_._ Ninja's don't think enough about their own reactions. They're busy being _fancy_." I explained. I wondered if these gentlemen would ever be interested in the _mines_ game. Probably. Maybe.

"I'm not _fancy_. Just skilled." Mozuko grumbled.

"You've the ability to go into someone's _mind_ and dig stuff up. Who would have thought you could see it on someone's _face_ if you can go straight to the source?" I remarked.

"Could you _imagine?_ Seriously! Think about it. If she joins us in the _Honesty_ room and can read them when we're _working?_ It'd cut our time in _half_." Shinobu pointed out.

I nearly gagged right there. I had no interest in torture.

"You _do_ know that oftentimes people say what they think you wish to hear while being tortured, right? Pollutes the intel." I said dully. _Ugh_. I hated the idea.

"I guess they're not doing it right." He replied.

I pushed my food away.

It wasn't like I was _hungry_ or anything.

_Ugh_.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Team 7 couldn't return _soon _enough. Truly - I was even beginning to miss the headaches a certain someone always seemed to cause.

Soon I continued on with my day, going through the papers and making progress. Slow, but steady progress.

I was - I was in trouble. If I missed them that much _now_? _Well_ \- I didn't know what I would do once I was gone for good.

That brought up another point. They'd - they'd never see me again. Kakashi might read my story but he had no idea it belonged to _me_. Me? The series was popular enough that I'd see it near everywhere. Posters, books, events - _cosplayers_?

Oh.

Oh that thought made me near sick to my stomach.

Kakashi was a fan favorite. He'd be - he'd be _everywhere_. Chicago had an anime convention every year. I only knew about it because Maya always went. There were times I had to pick her up. I'd have to see someone else dressed up as _him_.

It'd be like him but everything would be only _just slightly_ wrong. They wouldn't have the right slouch. Their exposed eye wouldn't carry the same weight as his. Maybe the vest wasn't made of the right material. Maybe the headband didn't have the right number of scuffs and scratches. The sweater wouldn't have that right relaxed sag to it. That didn't even account for Naruto or Sasuke - or my other friends. It'd be a reminder of the world I left behind - _every_ year.

_This_. This wasn't going to be easy.

Because at the end of the day it was boiling down to two men in my life.

My Uncle who I loved dearly who helped me when no one else would - who'd lost near everything. Or a man who could _very well_ leave me like all the others had and find someone else - even if I stayed for him. We might have something of a flirtationship but… but where did that leave us? Leave me? He very well could… he could have another side to him I didn't even know. Probably did.

While I loved and adored both Naruto and Sasuke - they wouldn't even be close to the reason why I'd stay. I loved them but - but I was still selfish, they were still growing and now since they became ninja their world was expanding. My loss could and would be painful _but_ \- but they'd move on. Surely they would. It wouldn't be bad. They had each other. They had their sensei and Sakura. They would be fine.

It was.. It was a foolish idea. To think Kakashi was even _remotely_-.

Uncle was probably my safe bet. _But_, telling my heart that was a different matter entirely.

Within the coming weeks, Guy seemed to know I wasn't my usual brand of sassy. He would pop in often enough.

I was in the middle of one of my jogs when he came up, _jogging backwards_ with his recruits with him. The little boy in green was all fired up, copying his sensei as if life itself depended on it.

He was adorable. The other two looked like they were about done with it all.

"What a youthful morning, Tami-chan! Care to join us?" He grinned.

Oh no.

Nope.

No way.

"I would, but I value living more." I replied quickly.

There was _no way_ in any dimension would I ever get into a _jog _with _him_. I'd end up killing myself. I could match him for a _time_, but his endurance _far_ out won mine. He, like Naruto, was an energizer bunny.

The teen with the buns in her hair stifled a giggle, while the Hyuga rolled his pale eyes.

"Who is this Sensei?" The little boy in green asked. He spoke so very strangely, _very_ carefully.

"_This_ was my rival's partner before he acquired his team." Guy said with pride. He looked like he was about to start _crying_. I cringed.

"Oh yes! This is the one who can see what lies beneath in ninja." The boy in green said, a light shining in his eye.

"So you know Guy-sensei's old _rival_?" The girl with buns asked in wonder.

_Old rival?_

They were in another competition days before Kakashi _left_. Something about hand-stand push-ups.

"I hope so - I worked with him for around two years." I replied. She blushed while the Hyuga smirked.

"_Walker Tami_ at your service." I said lightly. We were still running. I couldn't believe this was my life, _but_… but it was.

"I am Rock Lee!" Lee introduced himself, nearly all _sparkly_ just like his sensei. My. It really _was_ like Guy had a son. I wonder if they _were _related somehow.

_Hmm_.

Although that would conflict with the man-crush he had.

"I'm Tenten." Ms. Hair Buns said. She was just so _cute.  
_"Hyuga Neji." The Hyuga said.

"Your team is, _ah_, so very… _youthful?"_ I hedged, not quite sure how to put it into words. His team was far more fluid. I could tell that they worked together rather smoothly. _Neiji _seemed like he'd be the cog to disrupt it but from the looks of things… He was humoring Guy and the team. He likely had a special place for them somewhere in that heart of his. Even after working with them for only a year.

I hoped Team 7 would get there. They needed… they needed a lot more time. More training. More attention. I had faith Kakashi could. He just needed time.

Guy grinned at me widely as if I finally was accepted into the _Academy of Youth_ and I could see even Lee shared that fire. My face dropped.

_Grand_.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Guy commanded and raced off with Lee tailing right behind him. Neiji scowled and Tenten forced a laugh.

"They're at it again." She said warily.

"Good luck. I don't quite envy you." I said lightly. The two of them raced off with only a parting glance at me.

* * *

Naruto was _so very excited_, 'ttebayo! He couldn't wait to return to tell Tami about their mission. She was going to be so impressed! He did _great._ Even Kakashi-sensei thought so! They learned a new skill and he was able to do well. Tami would be so proud of him! Between him and Sasuke, they were able to take care of that Haku-guy… until things got really serious and Haku jumped in front of Kakashi-sensei's _chidori. _He guessed he was pretty cool - Tami had been right about how good Kakashi-sensei could be. It was heartbreaking, though - Haku had saved Zabuza. That Zabuza was so sure ninja were just _tools_ \- just to be used and discarded. Naruto could never live like that. _Ever_. If he was Hokage - that'd be the _first_ thing he'd change. It was nice that Kakashi-sensei agreed. But he wished that Haku could have seen that Zabuza did care about him - _before_ he died.

Because he did. He really did.

Kind of like how he was seeing Tami and his sensei. Maybe they _did_ care about each other? Or maybe not. They were friendly, though. Maybe that counted?

When Sukea came around, Tami didn't seem to like that. She wouldn't let him use the camera even though she _promised_ he could whenever he wanted. It was strange.

He could see his sensei walking in front of them - his nose in that book again. _Icha Icha Paradise_. Naruto then remembered what Tami had been talking about; how Kakashi-sensei was an awesome Jounin and worthy of their respect. He also remembered her reaction when he teased her about her potential _crush_. Naruto grinned. Maybe it _would_ work. At least for a time. Maybe if it didn't work out with Kakashi-sensei she'd come to her senses and date Iruka-sensei. That would be good. Then they could adopt _him_ and he'd have a family.

It was a good solid plan.

He didn't think Kakashi-sensei would make a good dad. He hit Naruto in the head too often. And he was always late.

"Hey! Hey! Sasuke-kun, listen." Naruto whispered, getting his team mates attention. "I think you're right."

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked, glancing over to him.

"_Yeah_. I teased Tami-chan before we left. I think she likes _Kakashi-sensei_." Naruto hissed quietly.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered with a sigh.

"They totally looked close at dinner that one time. He was _early_. And when we left they looked like they were _flirting_." Sakura whispered back.

"I think we should try somethin'." Naruto said quietly, he shot a glance up at Kakashi who was still ahead of them.

"Like _what_? You can't really _do _anything. It's Kakashi-sensei's business." Sakura said.

"We could set them up on a date." Naruto offered.

"He's always _late."_ Sakura and Sasuke said drily.

"There's a festival coming up! Maybe we could talk Kakashi-sensei into-" Naruto began but saw their sensei was gone.

"Into what?" Kakashi asked, standing behind them. His book was still open, but he was standing very close to their little gathering. Who knew how long he'd been there.

The trio laughed nervously.

"What'dya mean Kakashi-sensei? Nothin's going on." Naruto said.

"Yeah! Everything's fine. Nothing to worry about." Sakura backed him up. Sasuke didn't reply, instead huffed and looked away.

Their sensei did that weird eye-smile and patted Naruto on the shoulder. He then walked out in front once more, leading them back to Konoha.

"Good going, _Naruto_. I think he _knows."_ Sasuke grumbled.

"What's so wrong about that?" Naruto asked. He folded his arms behind his back. Wouldn't that just make it easier?

* * *

Team 7 returned late Sunday night. Kakashi knew he'd have to go and make his mission report and head home. He was glad his team did so well. They did him _proud_. The only one now who he was concerned about was Sakura. But she was smart - she'd catch up. He was sure they were ready for the Chunin exams already. Their team work needed some shining up, but they worked well under pressure. _Very well_. He might have to schedule some training sessions but other than that… they were good. They together took on a Mercenary Ninja who had a kekkei genkai. Sakura showed that she could stay on task and not falter.

He was so very proud.

Kakashi would have gone to a certain someone and told them of their return but it was late. He could see her the next day. He _was_ looking forward to it.

He had _tried_ the Icha Icha route. He couldn't tell her all the romantic things the book said to. He couldn't even get out the _words_.

Anytime he tried to call her _sweetheart_ or _honey bear_ or even _darling_ he froze. He didn't know how she used pet names so easily. She looked at him like he was insane when he tried to place a raincoat over her shoulders (Icha Icha Paradise chapter 1, page 7) and when he tried to feed her (Icha Icha Fantasy chapter 3, page 22).

It was back to the drawing board for him. He had to figure out something. But from what his cute little students thought - he had hope. He already thought he might, considering - _but _the fact that they saw it too?

That made his day. He had feared that maybe he was only seeing what he wanted. But she _did_ say he looked _handsome_! She didn't know it was him. She was so angry, so defensive on his behalf. She was _so cute_ when riled up.

He'd wait to see her the next day. Maybe he could surprise her at work.

He didn't like that she was _now_ working at the Intelligence Division- he couldn't stop that from happening. Kakashi was happy to hear she _wasn't_ directly with the T&I. That was a small win, but he counted it nonetheless.

So he went home and headed to bed. He laid down and tried not to let his mind wander. To the events of the mission in the land of the waves. So _many_ things he had to relive and think about again. A little boy watching his father figure die before his eyes? Someone jumping in front of his chidori. The only thing that was _thankfully_ missing was the death of an Uchiha. It _nearly_ happened. It was... maybe he should take Tami up on that offer to talk. He didn't ever want to talk about it - think about it even. And he didn't want to burden her with his _stuff_. He didn't want to be a _drag_. But she had been so kind to him with the other things. Even with things no one else seemed to understand. Maybe?

Maybe she wouldn't look at him like everyone else did.

* * *

Monday morning I did my usual routine before work. When I went in I figured it'd be work as usual. I was still hoping that Team 7 was safe - wherever they were. I'm _sure_ they were, but I couldn't help but be concerned.

I went back to work. Thus far, I had found and dragged in four cork boards on wheels for the four major hidden villages.

Suna's was near done - having the most to work with on them. I had gotten colored twine to pin up to figure out their _normal_ operation methods. Then of course, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri each had their own boards. I hadn't really touched Kumo's board yet. I couldn't quite bring myself to. I was about to move over to working on _Iwa_'s board when I heard my chair roll across the floor.

I froze.

_Seriously?_ Who would-

I turned and saw who _would_.

Of course.

Kakashi sat there in my chair, staring down at the boxes. He already had some of the paperwork in his hand. I sighed audibly and moved over to the Iwa board. Only he would let me know he was back in the _most_ irritating way possible. I tried _not_ to be happy about seeing him there. _I tried_. It was a hard battle, and I was rather sure I lost it.

"So the Intelligence Division?" He asked.

"_Oh yes_, I somehow fooled them into thinking me smart. Don't tell them. I'm rather sure they'll find out on their own." I said quickly, picking up another paper. He chuckled quietly to himself. That sounded rather nice, if I was honest. I focused on the papers in front of me while he snuck up behind me. The only reason I _knew_ it was because I could see his reflection in the shine of the metal around the cork boards. I _could_ have moved on but I chose not to. I instead readjusted the twine.

"You're plotting out all their past activity." He murmured. He was standing right behind me. He reached out to move the pinned paper to get a better idea of what I was doing.

"It's hard to know where you're going if you don't know where you've been." I said softly. He hummed. I turned to see him better.

"Would it be okay if I came by tonight?" He asked.  
"Of course. Any time. I _do_ have to hear about your adventure."

I could see a small uptick in the corner of his eye - another smile. He was about to leave. I could see it in the way he was trying to step back and away. I placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention once more and he froze.

"You… You do know you've an open invite, right?" I asked. I used my other hand to push my hair from my face. Suddenly I felt rather shy. It _really _shouldn't be that big of a deal. "Anytime you need to come by - feel free. I never quite said it because I thought you…"

It was only because he was waiting that I finished the thought. "_Well_, you just - I thought you had fun popping by whenever you wanted. I didn't want to take that away."

He hummed and stepped away.

"Tami-chan, have you _read_ me at all? Since we stopped working together?" He asked.

"_No_, of course not. I figured you'd rather I didn't." I said as I turned fully to him. He looked away and for a second there I thought he would be leaving. Instead he turned back to me with a calculating look.

"That favor you owe me. I want you to read me." He said.

"Now?" I asked.

"No. Tonight."

I worked my jaw, trying to figure out what to say to that. What was going on in that mind of his?

"If you really wish it." I said softly.

He gave me one of his eye-smiles before vanishing.

Before the night came I checked in with Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke first. He was doing well - he told me about the mission, about the struggles they had. He even mentioned how the Kiri kage had been exceptionally cruel as they had found out. I found out he had quite the battle against this _Haku_.

"It was hard but… but we were able to make it." Sasuke admitted to me. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. He didn't mind _too_ much this time.

It wasn't until I talked to Naruto that I got a better, more fuller picture. Sasuke had tried to sacrifice himself to keep Naruto safe. _Just_ when I thought I understood those boys, they changed things up. I of course cuddled them as much as they would allow. Sasuke was a little bit more lenient with me than usual but Naruto declared that he was an elite Ninja now who needed no such affection. Of course when I tried to leave he nearly tackled me. He also showed me a little toy he was planning on giving to Kakashi. A little doll that looked _exactly_ like Kakashi did. I grinned.

"D'you think he'll like it?" Naruto asked. Thinking on how his pack of Ninken wore a stylized scarecrow on the back of their jackets I had no doubt.

"I bet you he'd love it." I said assuredly.

Naruto lit right up. I bid Naruto a good night and headed home. When I arrived I got to work getting ready - I put away the scrolls that were laying around. I didn't want to really see them while I was talking to Kakashi. For all I knew - this was something serious. Or maybe not. I never knew with him. He didn't keep me waiting for long. Strangely he knocked at my door. I went over to answer it to find him standing there with his hands in his pockets. Even stranger, he wasn't wearing his flak jacket.

"Yo." He greeted.

"_Howdy-hey_." I said back. He quirked his brow at me and I let him in. I offered him drinks and we sat in the living room on the couch. We were close - our knees nearly touching.

"I missed you." I said honestly, "It was a little strange watching you all leave."  
"Yeah." He agreed, leaning into his seat. He was staring into his cup, turning it as if it was fascinating. "It was a little weird."

At least I wasn't the only one who thought that.

"Did you hear what happened?"

"I nearly got the _whole_ play-by-play via Naruto. His first big case made quite the impression on him."

"And Sasuke-kun?"

"I heard you ran into an exceptional amount of trouble." I replied. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah."  
"Sasuke's back - he's in one piece. You did splendid." I said simply. He hummed and looked up at me gratefully.

"Do you - do you remember offering that talk?" Kakashi asked after a moment.

"I do." I agreed. He was worrying the back of his neck for a moment before forcing his hand back down.

"I think I'd like to." He said so softly I nearly missed it. I moved in just a touch closer and got myself comfy on the couch.

"The floor is yours."

It took him time to tell me about this horror he experienced. I had thought that Jiraiya telling me his love of Tsunade was hard. _This one_… This painted a whole new picture in my mind of who Kakashi was. Probably not in the way he expected either.

It was so very clear to me Maya had been right. His life had been _so very_ tragic.

He didn't often look at me while he explained what happened in the battle with Haku and Zabuza. How Haku had jumped in front of his Chidori to protect Zabuza. He glanced up and watched me carefully.

"That wasn't the first time I killed someone that way." He said softly.

That was when I learned about Rin.

She sounded sweet, like a cool sunshiny day. She, like so many around Kakashi, ran into some horrible events. Just like Kakashi seemed to.

Kiri nin had kidnapped her, and forced a tailed beast sealed inside her. It was a ploy to destroy Konoha from within. Unable to take her own life - she used Kakashi to complete the task. She asked him to - which he denied, and then she ensured it was a death by his hand.

Kakashi wouldn't look at me after that. His head was hung low and his eyes were firmly fixed on his mug.

This was why he was called the "friend killer". It wasn't even right. It wasn't even accurate! He wasn't. At all.

If _Rin _was there in person I'd have some very _choice_ words for her. Preferably of the cutting and cruel nature. The fact that she used the man she said she _cared_ for as a way to kill herself - it rubbed me the wrong way. The guilt he was under for an action she had done? Near inexcusable, in my books. However it was wrong to speak ill of the dead and her death clearly took a toll on him.

Best not. For his sake, I wouldn't taint the memory of his friend. Even if I did want to go yell at her.

Instead, I focused on the man who had lost so very much. I had a feeling I knew who Rin was. That photo frame in his room - I had bet _that_ was them. The team member who had given him his left eye while dying, the little girl who was KIA and the Jounin who looked vaguely familiar. If I were a betting woman - I would bet my scrolls that even that Jounin had passed sometime since. I hadn't seen him save for that photo.

He lost so many all ready.

Kakashi still didn't look up. I couldn't help myself - I just reacted.

I ran my fingers through his hair to get his attention. It was probably too familiar - far too familiar for him. How long has it been since someone just… actually touched him without intending to harm him? Guy, maybe. But was that it? Was that all?

"I - I wouldn't call that your fault. _At all_." I said softly.

"She died by my hand." He grumbled.

"Maybe." I said, moving in closer. "_But_ were you aiming for her?"  
"No - but I promised."  
I sighed and gently turned his chin so he could see me. He looked so very sad. He'd watched his entire team die in front of him. His father. I didn't know about the Jounin but…. All Kakashi knew was battle and death. The fact that he was even as _together_ as he was - it was astounding. A war _at twelve_. I stroked his cheek gently with the pad of my thumb. It was the only bit of skin he had exposed there. I wanted to touch him, not a mask.

"It's not your fault. You've been in… you've been in impossible situations, one right after another. It wasn't your fault." I said.

"That's nice but I should have… I should have done more." He said; he looked away but didn't move from my grasp.

"Just because you're a _genius_ doesn't mean you're infallible. And it doesn't mean you can do _everything._" I said quietly. I studied him for a moment. He just looked so - so very sad. So very broken. It wasn't something I could solve for him. It wasn't something I could just _talk_ away for him. But I could be there for him.

"Strange question, but when's the last time you were just _held_?" I asked lightly.

I must be crazy for thinking about what I was about to do. Especially considering.

He must have thought the same thing from the look he sent me. I bet he hadn't actually been cared for - for a long time. From how distant he was, from how quiet and introverted he could be….

I had to be stupid to consider this.

I leaned forward, wrapped my arms tight around his middle and put my head on his chest. He stiffened like I knew he would. He didn't care for physical contact, at least from what I figured.

"I know - I know you don't like this but… twenty seconds is all I ask. It's not much but it's all I can do. You deserve more but…" I said. He was so very warm. I could hear his heart beating - it was calming in a way. I hoped this was calming for him too. That's what I was concerned about.

It took him a few seconds to relax. A second later he brought his hand up to my hair, resting his hand there.

"Are you.. Are you reading me now?" He asked.

"Not actively." I admitted. I didn't know if I'd like what I did. I did agree to do so, though.

"What do you see?" He asked, his hand slipping through my hair. My face burned - I didn't quite expect that. It felt so very nice for him to treat me this way… as if he really did care. Maybe he did? Maybe he could.

"I see someone who doesn't quite see how truly _good_ they are. The fact that you're as together as you are with all this… you've gone through so much." I said quietly. "You've been carrying this.. This _guilt _for so long. I've wondered _why_ and… And it makes sense."

It was far past twenty seconds. But I didn't want to move. From the way he scooted down to be closer, he didn't quite mind either. I was practically laying on him now while he was just sprawled out

I didn't quite know where that left us. This was.. This was dangerous for my plans.

"You can read me whenever you want." He told me.

"You sure? I might know all your little sordid secrets." I said. I figured he'd banter with me. Instead he lifted my chin to look me in the eye.

"Tell me what do you see _now_?" He asked. I shyly looked away but he waited for me to look at him again.

"_Well_, we're rather close and that - that means some things. But - but, it could be nothing." I stuttered.

"Nothing." He hummed lightly, stroking my face with the back of his hand.

"Your eye is dilated; there's a handful of meanings there. Considering, it could be-"

"Could be?" He asked.

"A-attraction. _Love,_ even." I replied. I didn't really think it could be drug use - he didn't use them. I didn't even think I saw him _drink_.

"What do you know…" He replied lazily.

"But I'm sure -" I began.

"You know we've been like this for nearly ten miutes now." He said. I turned bright red and neary went to move but his arm tightened around me. I hadn't even realized it was _there_.

"Stay." He said. Instead of commenting on it further he readjusted us both to lounging on the couch. With that he buried his nose in the crook of my neck and breathed in.

"Can I stay the night?" He asked.

"If you'd like." I murmured. I didn't have it in me to say no. Kakashi hummed and curled his body around mine.

We lay there for the rest of the night. I didn't quite know who fell asleep first - him or me.

But I did know that this spelled trouble for myself and my Uncle. If this was - if this was what he was acting as; if it was what he was hinting at… I didn't know if I could leave. Even _if_ he chose someone else down the line.

I may have taken the liberty to play with his hair. It was _so_ pretty. I didn't quite know when I fell asleep, but I did.

The next morning I was still in his arms. I sighed, nuzzling him in my sleepy state. I could hear him grumble in his sleep. It was… it was a great way to wake up. I had missed him horribly, but I never would have guessed that this was where I was led the day before. I ran my hand across his jaw, just enjoying the peace and quiet. Not thinking, not worrying - _nothing_.

"Tami-chan! My eternal rival is missing! Something is wrong!" I heard from my kitchen. Kakashi groaned below me, burrowing himself further into the couch and tried to bring me with him. I was going to have to get a lock on my _window_. I looked up and saw Guy come out of the kitchen to see me laying there. He froze, looking at the scene before him.

"... Tami-chan, who's that?" Guy asked. Kakashi's face was still hidden against me. He groaned lowly, looking up to meet Guy's gaze

"Ah! Good work Tami-chan you've found him!" Guy grinned, his smile sparkling.

"_Guy_, please. It's far too early." I whined.

"But-but, my _competition!" _Guy stuttered.

"_Maa," _Kakashi groaned and burrowed back against me.

"Guy, I'm sure he'll come find you. If you could please?" I asked.

It took some finessing but Guy finally relented. _Thankfully_. He was grand but… it was far too early for his brand of cheer.

"Please tell me that was a one time thing, that he just doesn't _show up_ like that." I commented, my fingers running through his hair.

"I guess I can't tell you." He grumbled in a groggy tone. He untangled himself from me. Surprisingly he leaned in and pressed his masked mouth against my forehead.

I could feel the blush making itself known on my face.

"I don't kiss masks." I said suddenly. Why did I even _say_ that?

He was adjusting his clothing when he turned to me. Humor was dancing in his eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said. I glanced away and cleared my throat, feeling so very unbalanced. He got ready quietly. Before he left he turned to me one last time.

"Thank you, Tami-chan. I'll see you soon." He said.

With that I watched him go.

Did that… had that all just happened?

I glanced at my clock.

6:45 am

_Oh no _\- work!

I had no time to dwell. I had to get ready!

* * *

An:/ so I honestly wanted to have her go with on the mission... But it didn't work out. Probably for the best, after all. No reason for her to really be there :p so in Konoha she stayed.

I hoped you guys enjoyed it. :3 I figured Kakashi wouldn't be as clueless to doubt her interest in him much, especially if he heard his cute little team taking about it too. So with that, and taking a different approach where he wasn't quite so flirty - it helped him a lot. :P

Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them; they're so much fun :3

Welcome and thank you to everyone who followed and favorited. I'm so glad you're here and I hope you enjoy the ride! It's coming closer!

Also, also- forgive me if I get the -chan, -kun and -san wrong. I'm trying to do right by the source, but... ;_; yeah. I'm trying you guys T_T Tami usually doesn't because she's not used to it, Sasuke didn't because it's part of his character and the rest... Sorry if it's inconsistent!


	24. Chapter 24

Sparks 24

"Your mind will answer most questions if you learn to relax and wait for the answer." –_William Burroughs_

* * *

I had to go to work with a serious case of embarrassment with a side of confusion - what _happened_ to me? To him? I couldn't put the night's events into words. I wasn't quite sure how it all happened. But I couldn't stop myself from what I had done; how I had acted. I could _see_ the weight of the pain he'd gone through. I couldn't _not_ do something. Not when I truly cared about his pain. I could see that he blamed himself in some way for each incident he was a part of. Each one was like a weight added to him. No wonder he walked like he did. No _wonder_ he had one foot in the grave. The fact that Guy so often went out of his way for him? That alone - I respected Guy far more than I could express. He _did_ what I'm betting no one else would. He was a true friend to Kakashi. And Kakashi - he needed it so very much. I hoped I helped. I hoped. But I couldn't focus on this too much. Not now.

Best to not dwell.

Best to not overthink.

We both just needed comfort, I supposed. Or he actually….

_Ah._

Again, I couldn't dwell.

I had work.

Ibiki probably could smell romance a mile out and squash it in mere seconds. I'd rather stay far below his radar.

Whatever was between Kakashi and I was now…. Well, now it was between him, I and Guy. I hoped that Guy wasn't the gossip type but experience told me that he was. So it was between us, and half of Konoha.

_Grand_.

Whatever was _budding_ would have to endure _that too_.

Although my luck thankfully was better as I arrived _just_ in the nick of time for work.

I clocked in without a second to lose and buried myself in my work.

I was able to start to sift through the _new_ Suna Intel.

There were whispers something was going on, a planned attack on Konoha. It was one of those whispers in the dark, tall tales kind of rumor. The kind that you weren't quite sure if it was true.

It was, of _course, _that day that Ibiki decided to call me into his office. I did my best to calm myself - not think about this morning - and went quietly.

I didn't want to be teased and who knew how fast gossip traveled in Konoha. With ninja? Probably faster than text.

I walked into his office - it was sparse. There was little to tell of who the man was. He probably liked it that way. I came in and didn't sit until he both acknowledged me and the chair in front of his desk.

I won't say how long _that_ was.

"Do you know what's coming?" Ibiki asked, his hands steepled.

Was that a _trick_ question? I eyed him, trying to figure out his angle. Instead of waiting for me to answer, he continued on.

"The Hokage will soon be facing his end during the Chunin Exams. Upon his command we're upping certain security measures - limiting casualties. Because of _you_ we know the when. We know the killer. But we don't know the _how_ and _villages_ involved."

I straightened - _so soon? Already?_

"You _know_ what's to happen. Why-?" I paused. Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was… he was preparing to _die_?

"Don't know. Not up to me. Probably wants the future to come to _us_, than chasing after it. That way it changes less - we _know_ what's coming." He said, leaning forward in his chair. "I'm sending you out with Mozuku. There's a lead in the Land of Rivers. According to Jiraiya's network - there will be a woman waiting there in a small little restaurant at 3pm - _Shirohige's_. Between the both of you I think you'll have it handled."

I nodded, sitting up straighter.

"Right then. I'm assuming he knows - we'll leave now, ah?" I asked lightly. Ibiki grunted and I took that as my cue to leave. I didn't want to cause any sort of stir with him.

When I left Mozuku was already waiting for me. He stood there leaning against the wall.

"Don't know why he wanted to see _you_ alone. Could have told us about the mission at the same time." He grumbled.

Not with the information Ibiki and I knew. First hand experience told me - not many would handle it well. I was surprised those who _did_ know were as capable as they were.

"Come then. It doesn't sound like we've much time to lose, luv." I said. He scowled.

"I still gotta get things ready _here_."

He was probably right.

"Meet back in an hour?" I guessed.

"That'll do it." He agreed.

"Grand."

With that - we left. I figured I'd go hunt down Kakashi's team once more - just to let them know I'd be out. It took a bit - narrowing down the different training camps.

Kakashi was locked into battle with both Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura was off to the side - she wasn't doing _much_. Knowing Mr. Copycat - he probably already knew I was on the scene. I came over to where Sakura was standing - she at least had a kunai out and ready.

"How long they've been at it?" I asked, stepping up to her side. She turned to me in surprise.

"Tami-san!" She said. I gave her a wink, and nodded over. She turned back to the fight and sighed dejectedly.

"For a little bit - they just keep _going_ at it." She said.

"Mm - and you?" I peaked at her. She blanched.

"I'm just waiting for an opening." She said brightly.

"Ah." I began, evaluating the battle. _It was_ a little intimidating looking. Sasuke and Naruto kept bouncing back at Kakashi who was just knocking them away. "Or you _could_ make your _own_ opening. Take advantage. He'll know you're coming, but he's already two sets of arms and legs he has to keep up with. Best to take opportunity in that."

"But there's no way I could-" She stepped back, darting a glance up at me. I gave a half-hearted shrug. I practically could see it in her eyes. Fear - she was afraid to not do well.

"Best place to fail is when there's nothing on the line, ah? Nothing but pride. Hurts but heals fast enough." I nodded to them. "_Great_ way to burn off some anger too. You can't tell me you aren't the _least_ bit irritated at _any _of them."

She made a face at me and turned back to the scene. I could see it - those wheels in her mind were turning. She took a half step forward.

By the time she was about to go in to fight - Kakashi called it quits. I could see Sakura's little shoulders drop. I patted her shoulder - she'd get it.

Naruto and Sasuke were huffing and puffing across from each other while Kakashi _barely_ looked winded. Probably all of those endurance competitions he went up against Guy with. I _did_ wonder if he ever completed that competition this morning. _Probably. _

"Was your Sensei late this morning?" I asked lightly.

"Yeah. By _two hours_. It was a good thing we booked this area longer." Sakura griped.

"When were you supposed to-?"

"7:30." She said. I cleared my throat and glanced away. _Part_ of that might have been my fault. _Maybe._ I pushed my hair from my face and tried not to meet her eye when she looked over at me curiously.

_Nothing to see here_.

We both moved over to them quietly. Kakashi was watching me expectantly. He didn't _completely _hide his reaction from me - but it was guarded. Like he didn't want his team to see what he was thinking.

"Pardon the interruption, but I just wanted to let you know - I'll be gone for a bit. Thought I'd let you know." I said. Naruto popped up, staring at me expectantly.

"Hey! Does that mean I get to use your camera again?" He asked - excitement was shining in his eyes.

"If you can _find_ it." I said. _Months_ ago he had used it and left it in my pantry. I was both tired of putting it back where it belonged _and_ amused by his actions - so I left it there. I wanted to see if he could find it again. Good thing - as when Sukea came, he couldn't just allow that would-be reporter at my camera. "And don't use it to torment your sensei."

Naruto pouted but perked up a moment after. Sasuke sighed, he looked tired - I'd check on him later.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"Not far - Land of Rivers. We're poking about there for a minute and coming back. But _in case_… I wanted you to know." I explained. I suddenly felt rather silly telling them this - they probably wouldn't even realize I was _gone_… but if they did…. I'd hate to have them worry senselessly.

"So you'll be back tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Mm - _late_. But I should be." I replied.

I didn't quite know what to say after that. Or even what to do. Thankfully Naruto jumped in as he tended to do. I was rather thankful for that one.

"That's good! Then we can go to Ramen Ichiraku when you get back! Kakashi-sensei says we're ready for the Chunin exams!" Naruto announced.

Ah.

I remembered that. Not with fond memories. Although Naruto and Sasuke _were_ adorable then. I glanced over at Kakashi - he was still hunched over but there was a look of pride in his eye, bit of a puffed up chest. He believed in them. _Good_.

"I'm afraid it might be _late_ \- but if not tonight, tomorrow." I said. Naruto grinned. I quietly departed not long after. I didn't want to distract them for too long. While I was leaving I darted a glance at Kakashi - he gave me one of his patented eye-smiles. It was rather warm, _welcoming_ even. _Did I have to go?_ I tried not to dwell on that much. _Much_.

I went back to the Intelligence Division and found Mozuku was already waiting for me.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Mm - any time, luv." I said. He made a face at me; clearly didn't care for my terms. Soon enough, we were off. We made decent time. The Land of Rivers wasn't _too_ far away. The little village was cute, homely. It, like a great many other villages, had no paved roads. This one didn't even have phone lines.

By 2:50pm we found the restaurant and settled in to wait for our contact. It didn't take long for a woman to walk over to our booth and sit down across from us.

She was dressed demurely - well covered and petite. She had dark dull eyes, long dark brown hair and her face didn't carry any expression. It was as if she was sleeping awake. _Hm_. Her movements were slow but steady.

The plan was for me to do the talking - woman to woman; Mozuku was going to be skimming her mind. Seeing if she was hiding anything or withholding information. As the interview progressed - _well_, he just seemed to be frustrated.

"Hear there's quite a tale to be sorted. _Before_ then, what shall I call you?" I asked.

"Mari." She said softly. Not even a _flicker_ of emotion on her face. _Nothing_.

"Well - _Mari_, quite grand to meet you. Would you like to get started or would you like to order?" I asked. She didn't even flinch. I glanced at Mozuku; he looked as unsettled as I felt. This wasn't quite right. She wasn't acting right.

"I'm fine." She said. Not even a bat of an eyelash at that. I couldn't read her at all. Her face was so relaxed, so out of it - it was as if she were asleep.

We then got down to business. Throughout the _entire_ time - she was just as dead-eyed and expressionless.

"There's reason to believe Orochimaru is on the move. He's been active to the north and north west of the land of fire." She said in a breezy tone.

"Mm - any say on his _movements?"_ I asked.

"Word is… kidnapping, enticing new followers - some even say _experimentation_." She said.

I knew very little of _Orochimaru_. _Very little_. I knew he was a sanin and he had been kicked out of the village for unsavory practices. I didn't know details - _but_ word was that it was _bad_.

"I see." I murmured. "And? Anything else?"

"I don't know…" She drifted off, her eyebrows actually furrowed for a brief moment a second after she said it. Her reactions were _so very slow_. Was she _drugged_?

"Is this all?" I asked lightly.

She froze for only a moment before speaking once more - in that dreamy tone she'd used all night.

"That is all for now…." She said. It was then when things got _odd. _

_The world turned red - a violent red. Everything around me froze. Except for one man. A very familiar looking man. He stood up a short distance away from our table. He had focused but tired eyes, a long face and long black hair kept in a ponytail. The moment I saw him I felt like the air left from the room. Why was he familiar looking? There was something violent about him, dangerous even. I didn't know if it was the way he held himself or something else. His eyes though…._

"_How is he?" The man asked._

"_Well - Mozuku is rather frozen there. You should ask him." I said sharply. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke - how is he?"_

_Uchiha. _

_He had those eyes - a similar eye to Kakashi's hidden one. But his was different - it was even more unsettling than Kakashi's. _

_This one - this one had to be Sasuke's brother. He had to be. It meant that I was in trouble - _far _over my head than I thought I'd be. He looked nearly exactly like Maya's poster but a touch more deadly - far more menacing. _Tragic_? Him? From the sounds of things he made his bed. He had no sympathy from me. _

"_I think you lost that right, luv." I said, tilting my head up. _This one_, this one could end me in a second. I had no illusions about what could go down. What _could _happen. I certainly wasn't going to go down easy _or _tell him a thing about his brother. I'd rather die. _

_He pulled out a sword, brandishing it as if it's very existence was a threat to me, to my life. _

_I stood slowly, pushing my chair back. _

"_You will tell me." He said. He went to move forward but I beat him to it. I stepped up, meeting his gaze with mine. _

"_You will learn _nothing_. Not a peep, not a whisper, _not a word_." I growled. I glanced down to the sword. "If you think a _sword _will change that - you've another thing coming, luv." _

_Mozuku was still frozen there - unmoving, unflinching. Was this genjutsu? What was it? It had to be. I hoped it was. I couldn't break it, though. Everything was so very _pristine_. _

_I could see frustration build in his gaze. It happened before I knew it - he stabbed me with that blasted sword right in my side. I gasped as the pain exploded throughout my side - my nerves raging in protest. I forced myself to breathe calmly. I fought to keep my reaction calm - tame even. How could this be a genjutsu? It was so _real_, so tangible. It wasn't like Kurenai's. It was worse. The difference between a musket and a modern rifle. It was the deadly accuracy._

"_I don't think you quite know what you're dealing with." I gasped, stepping forward again. The sword was still in my side but I refused to even show him the slightest bit of weakness. "Stab me, torture me - you will learn _nothing _but perhaps show-tunes and sarcasm." _

"_I killed my clan." He threatened, twisting the sword _still _in my side. I grunted, biting my tongue. The pain that came with it was excruciating. I forced myself to breathe properly. I wouldn't bow to him._

"_You can try. Do it." I challenged and raised my head, neck exposed. The little snot narrowed his eyes at me, "Don't think for one second that if I die you get peace. So help me - I will haunt you from my very grave until you find _yours_." _

_I shouldn't be playing this game. Not this one - not with a man who had already killed so many. I wasn't about to cow over for him. Not for anything or anyone. _

I am so sorry, Kakashi. Uncle. I guess I didn't get to make my choice.

_He faltered for a moment - his gaze flickered away. _

"_Don't you _dare_. If you even _think _about killing me, you'd best look me in the eye. Tell me - did you kill your clan by just stabbing them in the back? Or did you even give them the decency to know their killer?" I snapped. _

_His gaze turned to meet mine and - _

I sat back in my chair - blinking.

"I must go now. Thank you." Mari said. She sat up out of her chair and left.

"That was so weird." Mozuku said. I hummed - it was. Why did I feel like I was missing something? Had something happened? I dragged my tongue across my bottom lip in thought. Mari said that she didn't have anything more. My head felt funny and then… she left.

Odd.

I couldn't shake the feeling I was missing something. Something was off. I breathed in slow.

"Let's go." I said. We couldn't stay for much longer. I wanted to get home. Naruto would worry. I wanted to check in with Sasuke - it'd been some time.

I paid my tab and we left back for Konoha.

It was late when I returned, the sun had already gone down. I couldn't understand it - I had to check on Sasuke first. I had to ensure he was okay. He was home, thankfully.

"Tami." He greeted me when he answered the door.  
"Hey, how are you?" I asked. It felt good to know he was safe and sound. He looked fine, but inquisitive as to why I was there.

"I'm fine." He said.

I stayed for a time. We just chatted. He told me about his progress with training.

"How _are_ you liking it?" I asked.

"Fine. I wish we could learn one on one, but I like it." He said.

"Mmm - your teammates?" I hoped he was doing better with them. He just scowled. _Ah,_ guess not.

"They're fine - Sakura doesn't do anything. Naruto always gets in the way." He grumbled. I smiled at him.

"It sounds like he's doing better than last I heard." I said lightly. Sasuke shrugged.

"He's still stupid." He said.

"_Naruto_ isn't stupid. He just acts before he thinks."

"Same thing."

I ruffled his hair playfully and he glared at me but made no move to stop me. We talked for a time. Just learning - _just chatting_. I don't know why I needed the reassurance he was okay - but I did. I left not long after. I'd have to celebrate with Team 7 tomorrow for their soon participation in the Chunin Exams.

But first, early the next morning Mozuku and I checked in with Ibiki to go over the details.

"Well? What do we know?" Ibiki asked.

"_Mari_ said that Orochimaru is on the move again. Active in the north, and north west."

"And?" Ibiki questioned in a grumpy tone.

"He was up to his old tricks. Experimentation from the sounds of it." Mozuku said.

"_Sounds_?" Ibiki turned to the other man with a scowl, "I sent you to read her mind not her _mouth_. What do you mean?"

Mozuku jerked away, his face turning red.

"I tried - there was _nothing_ to read. Her mind was blank the entire time we talked." He said with conviction. Ibiki frowned, leaning back in his chair.

"I can attest to the same. Her expressions were - it was like talking to a dead woman. There was nothing there." I said - I wasn't going to let him take any flack for this. We did what we could.

"She was hypnotized." Ibiki said.

"Most likely." I agreed. Mozuku sighed, fidgeting with his glasses.

"Anything strange about the encounter?" Ibiki asked.

"The entire thing was strange." Mozuku muttered.

"I've the vague feeling that something's off, _but_ other than that… nothing." I admitted.

Ibiki glanced between us.

"Get back to work. I'll call you if I have any other questions." He said. We both nodded and quietly left.

"Hey - thanks for that, in there." Mozuku said after we left. I paused for a second, turning to see him.

"Not a problem at all, luv." I murmured.

"Y-you know, sometimes we train on the weekends together as a group - if you want to…." He said.

"Sure - yeah. Lemme know."

He nodded quietly and shot me one last look. He left soon after, and I returned to my work.

It wasn't until that night that Team 7 and I were able to celebrate their upcoming Chunin Exams. From what I understood - they would be in Konoha and various other villages would be coming here. It would be like how I went to Kusa so long ago. I was both looking forward to it and dreading it. Ibiki would be assisting with them for the _first_ time. I was sworn to all kinds of secrecy - I couldn't say a word about it. At all. I would be helping in the background. As I was personally connected with two participants, I wasn't able to do much. But the exams would be happening soon - _sooner_ than I could have thought. A week separated us from the exams. _Barely_ anything.

But I was proud of them - all of Kakashi's team. I was going to sit on the outside of the group - either beside Sasuke or Kakashi but the latter refused. He actually guided me to sit beside Naruto, while he had my other side - Sakura and Sasuke were on the other side of Naruto.

"Hoping I can hide your face from prying eyes?" I asked slyly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tami-chan." He said lightly. I scoffed, and glanced over at his team. They were giving their best _innocent as doves_ look. Adorable, but they were up to something. Although, when had they not been? We had a great time, sitting there - just enjoying each other's company. They _did_ try to see their Sensei's face again. It was rather cute. As the night wore on, I could have _sworn_ I saw a grin on Sasuke's face. We were getting ready to go for the night - I could see Kakashi getting ready to say something when Naruto spoke up.

"Tami-chan… can I…?" He shifted awkwardly and tugged on my arm. I leaned down so he could whisper in my ear. "Can I spend the night?"

My first instinct was to glance at his sensei - who looked far too amused for his own good. The little blond was shifting nervously, glancing at Sakura.

"Of course. Those gremlins need to be kept in check." I said lightly. I could see the concern on Naruto's face melt away. I shot Kakashi a sympathetic look. He gave me his eye-smile and we parted for the night. I kind of hoped he'd walk me home - but I'd rather not have Naruto around for that. I wanted to talk to him privately - part of me needed to know where we stood. The other part? I didn't know what it needed.

Naruto carried on about his day, about how he hoped he was impressing his love Sakura. He also wanted _tips_.

"I wanna ask her out, 'ttebayo! D'you think she'll go with me?" He asked, his bright blues shining up at me. He was so adorable but….

"I think you know what Sakura's thoughts are." I said.

"No! No way! She's gotta know Sasuke-kun's just a mean old _jerk_!" Naruto protested. "I treat her way better."

Ah. I recognized that - the feeling that you could just _show_ someone you were good enough they'd finally come to their senses.

"You can't make someone love you, darling." I told him. He crossed his arms.

"Yes you can."

"No. No you can't. I've tried it - never works out. _Ever_." I said.

"I thought you don't remember nothin'." He said stubbornly. I just smiled at him.

"I remember _enough_ to know that."

He sighed loudly. "I'm gonna try anyways."

"Well," I began softly, "at least you're honest."

We went to my home and I set him up on the couch. He looked like he was having fun there. We talked about Superman for a minute before he looked up at me with his big blues one more time.

"Hey - do you think Sakura-chan could ever like me?" He asked.

"I _think_ that you should find someone who sees what a gem you are." I told him, tapping him on the nose.

"You can't say that! I'm not a girl!" He pouted and I laughed.

"Then pick someone who can see the _Superman_ in you, ah?"

"You're so cheesy!" He complained.

"_Cheese_ is delightful. I don't see a problem with it at all." I told him. I snagged him in a headlock and tousled his hair. He protested loudly and I giggled. _He was just so cute_.

He went to bed shortly after, and I retired to mine. I wished I had gotten to talk to Kakashi but - maybe it was best. I didn't quite know what I'd say. What happened the other night was different than what I was used to. Probably for him too. We would be able to talk about it some other time. For all I knew, maybe he didn't want to.

The following days I was strapped with work regarding the exams. It was all hands on deck and each of us were going through the contestants with a fine toothed comb. It was to ensure everything ran smoothly. _Everything_.

By the time the weekend came I was _fried_. I practically _begged_ Kurenai for some down time. I would have met up with Kakashi but he and his team were very busy in preparation. I didn't want to distract them. I didn't want to distract Kurenai _either_ but I needed _something_. She agreed for the day before the exams started; we'd go to the nearby beach and just relax in the sun. I'd thought it'd be just us however she brought her team along too. Which, I was happy for- they were adorable and company was always welcome on beach days. It'd been some time since I'd been to one - _years_. Even before going to Konoha. Mind - Kakashi and I's missions sometimes brought us _near_ them, it didn't count as we were running for our lives. I would have thought to invite him but - again, I didn't quite know where we stood. And I was sure he had other things. Certainly between his team and prep - certainly he was busy. And, _of course_, he had to pencil in his Guy Competitions as well as reading time. I didn't want to take that from him. It was bad enough I was bothering Kurenai.

So Kurenai, I and Team 8 headed to the beach. Thankfully by then I had a tasteful two piece and a large floppy hat. I made sure my hair was dutch-braided back in two pigtails. We set up - chairs and all. I kicked back just happy to sunbathe. Kurenai was beside me, studying me and my hair.

"I've never seen…." She began; she stopped for a second and turned away. _Oh_. My hair.

"Would you like me to do yours? Keep it from becoming a mess?" I asked. Surprise flickered across her face but she agreed. While I worked on taming her hair we watched as her team. Hinata stayed nearby, content to just enjoy the scene. Kiba and his pup were busy playing together while Shino was doing _something_ off to the side. I could only guess what it was. Probably with bugs. So long as those creepers stayed over _there_, I didn't care.

"So - fishtail, _French_ or Dutch?" I asked her. She was situated on the sand beside my chair.

"Uhh… _Fishtail?"_ She guessed, glancing back at me. I hummed and began my work.

"This is - this is kind of nice." She said.

"Oh?"

"I never - I never had a sister before. I never had someone do my hair." She said lightly.

Ah - _Kurenai _was an only child. _Same_. But it was much the same as many in the village. Few had more than one child. It was a rarity, in fact. Probably because of the short lives most ninja lived. It was a sobering thought.

"It is rather nice." I agreed.

I was in the middle of doing her hair when _more_ arrived. I heard them first. A loud holler and Choji racing for the ocean. I froze, watching him go. I hadn't thought anyone would be joining us. _At all_.

Ino came over and sat beside us.

"We're doing _hair_?" She asked - I could see the interest sparkling in her eyes. I held back a groan. It looked like I was regulated to _hair_ duty for the day. Kurenai tried to peak back at me.

"I might have mentioned this to Asuma." She said weakly.

_Ah_. That explains it.

Speaking of - they'd been rather friendly as of late. Often together - he'd show up from time to time to _pop_ by after we were done hanging out. She never did say anything about it. I figured it was their business - not mine.

I saw Asuma walk up, beach ready. His gaze was on Kurenai alone.

"Sorry we were late. Got held up." He said. He glanced back at me curiously.

"Fishtail." I said lightly, holding the braid in my hand. He only gave me an odd look before going about getting himself situated. Shikamaru was the last of his team to walk up. He heaved a great big sigh and sat down with us, mumbling to himself.

That was when I heard _another_ great whoop for joy. Many little Naruto's came out of the woodwork, leaping and dancing as they made their rush to the water with a great splash. I froze, glancing from Kurenai, Asuma and Naruto - _oh_. If they were there, then….

I ducked my head and focused on my work before me. Kurenai's braid was near done and I could tell Ino wanted to be next. I could see the rest of Team 7 walking out. Sakura was walking out after Naruto, her hands right on her hips as she glared at Naruto and his antics. Sasuke was next - looking as calm as ever. _Kakashi_ was last; his nose was in his book. Each of them were prepared for the day. Kakashi had even brought his own chair and set it up beside us. He didn't say much when he sat down. He was wearing that strange one-piece sleeveless spandex shirt that functioned as part of his mask. His pants were rolled up to his knees. I did my level best not to be _too _aware of him. But the fact that his spandex shirt one could see how strong he truly was…. I cleared my throat. I could see Asuma smirking at me. I shot him a look back, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Best beware. Your face may just _stick_ like that." I warned him. He scoffed at me and plopped himself right down beside Kurenai on the ground. He was sprawled out, watching the Genin play. _Well_, nearly all of them. As soon as I was done with Kurenai's braid he glanced over and gave her a winning grin. They didn't _say_ anything but… _interesting_.

"Me next!" Ino chirped.

"Wait! What's happening?" Sakura asked.

"She's doing my _hair_, billboard-brow." Ino snarked. Sakura snarled and glowered down at Ino who was sitting smug. I heard Shikamaru grumble to himself and I felt like joining in on that.

"I can't recall promising to do anyone's hair, _truthfully_." I said lightly. Ino pouted at me.

"Okay, so maybe I _might_ have thought…." She said, drifting off. I sighed and sat back in my chair.

"You two can see after the other." I said. Maybe they'd stop arguing. The shocked look and scowling they both turned on each other was proof enough of the unlikeliness of that event. I relaxed in my chair, just content to _just be_.

_Although_.

I wondered.

I glanced at Kakashi who was rereading Icha Icha Paradise and - and the flower I'd given him was pressed. He was using it as a bookmark. I tried not to overthink that.

"Where's Pakkun? And the others?" I asked. Kakashi slowly looked up from his book over to me.

"You want me to summon my team for a beach day?" He asked.

"_Well_, I miss them. I'm sure they'd enjoy it." I muttered. Maybe he was right - it was an odd request. They did seem rather dignified for canines. I didn't want to - he was busy pulling out his scroll from his backpack and a kunai. I leaned over, placing a hand over his.

"No - no, I didn't…. You don't _have_ to." I said. He looked back to me and his gaze warmed. Did it _suddenly _get warmer?

"I think they'd love it." He said.

That was when I could tell we had eyes on us. _Both _Kurenai and Asuma were looking over at us. Asuma had this knowing grin while Kurenai just stared in shock. I plopped back down and pulled my hat down over my eyes. I didn't mean to.

_Right then_.

Soon enough Kakashi's eight summons were among us. A few went over to play with the others while Pakkun just lounged with us. Guruko stayed by my side.

"Y'know - I've been thinkin… you kinda make me think of a Chihuahua." Pakkun told me as he looked me over. "More bark than bite and _vocal_."

"_Thanks_." I said dryly. I watched as Kakashi hid his face in his book. He was _probably _laughing at me there.

"I think you're more of a shepherd mix." Guruko said.

"Does this mean I'm part of this one's ranks now?" I said lightly.

"Didn't know we had a contract." Kakashi said.

"Up to the boss." Pakkun sniffed.

"Well, as long as I get one of those fancy jackets you'll have no complaints from me." I said as I stood up.

The three looked up at me curiously. It was about time for me to go for a swim. I wasn't about to just _sit there_ the entire time.

"Well, if I'm among the ranks - I do suppose I'll have to look out for the _Boss's_ greatest enemy." I grinned

"And what's that?" Pakkun asked.

"Tan lines." I said and plopped my hat on Kakashi's head. He didn't do anything to move it, just stared up at me. I could hear Asuma and Kurenai laughing on the other side. With that I went to join the fun. Naruto was still splashing around with the others.

It took some time but they all eventually joined us in the water. I _playfully_ splashed Kakashi. He got even with me. _With a water jutsu_. To get even with _him_ I stayed below the waves - just waiting. It took a minute for him to dive down to see what was going on. The minute he saw I was fine and just _playing_ he sent me a dull glare. I gave him the _cheekiest_ of grins and surfaced after.

"That's not funny." He grumbled quietly after he came back up. He wasn't angry - just pouting.

"Au contraire! I thought it _hysterical_." I told him. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what I had just said. I turned my head away - I forgot myself. Now that mind of his would be doing overtime to figure out _that_ statement.

"Come! I think it's about time to go." I said, seeing Kurenai already packing up. I needed to distract him. He instead reached out and touched my arm.

"Are _we_…?" He started, studying me for a moment. I slid my tongue across my bottom lip in thought - what was he asking? I waited for him to figure out what he wanted to say. He would, _given time_. He was about to say something when Team 7 started shouting from the shoreline that it was time to go. We shared a look and he climbed out of the water to walk on top. He helped me up. We both knew I could on my own, but I appreciated it so very much. We got our things and began the trek back. I hung back with Kakashi. Neither of us spoke a word. Knowing our luck? We'd get interrupted a moment before anything profitable happened.

There was something so nice to see him without his gloves on. Although he looked ready for anything - as usual - he seemed far more at peace. It was _so_ very nice. His nose, for once, wasn't stuck in his book as we walked back. In fact his hand was rather empty. A pity, really.

With that, I slipped my hand around his, intertwining our fingers. It took a second for him to respond, giving mine a gentle squeeze.

"You can come over whenever you want, you know." He told me as we went.

"I'll - I'll keep that in mind." I said softly.

_Who would have thought_ that holding his hand would have ever made me feel _this_ warm before? I certainly wouldn't have called it. In fact I would have scoffed about it years ago. _Especially_ if it was _him_. But here he was, and here we were - holding hands and there wasn't anywhere else in the world I'd rather be. The realization brought some guilt. Although, none near enough that I thought I deserved.

We didn't speak much for the rest of the night, even though he did walk me home and saw me to my door.

"We have the exams in the morning." He said lightly.

"I know." I replied. We'd been in preparation for the entire week. It was a bit of a rush, considering. He took a second, once again looking for the right words.

"Talk after?" I said, hope coloring my tone. Maybe - _maybe_ if I figured out where I was with him I could make my decision. Maybe then I wouldn't feel like I was being torn in half.

"Yeah." He agreed. We parted for the night, and I watched him go.

I was in trouble with that one. _This_ wasn't like my usual. I'd never…. My time with Robert was nowhere near this. _Axel?_ Forget it. This was _so_ _very _different. I went into my home and glanced at the scrolls still tucked away. I should be working on them. _Should_ be. But right then? I couldn't think of doing it. I should get ready for the next day. Although I had nothing _truly_ important to do for the exams I was needed to work. I went to bed, but lay there - _thinking_. My mind was on nothing but a silver haired man who'd taken off with my heart and I didn't even know if he quite realized it.

* * *

AN:/ tada! Moar to read (well, you already read it so...). A few of you thought they'd get right together after last chapter :P Not _yet_ but soon. No Kakashi POV here, or anyone else's. This time it just didn't work to move the story along. It's my _calm before the storm_ chapter. Always need one of those. Especially with all the warm fuzzies with the past ones.

And Itachi made an appearance! I wanted to show a little how he had been giving information to Konoha. Orochimaru is top on his list of concerns, and he just so happens to run into the girl who he knows has been keeping a close eye on his little brother. I'm sure you guys may have wanted a _calmer_ meeting between them - but Tami don't play that way lol Tami's a little too dramatic for that xD

Technically speaking, (that I know of) Itachi can't make people forget with his Sharingan. _Technically. _However, he can hypnotize them and it seemed like a reasonable conclusion that it could be in his arsenal.

I hoped you all enjoyed it. I wanted a breather from the fluff to get back to the main story at hand.

Again - thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I did my best to reply. I couldn't the day of because the website was spazzy. And welcome to my new followers and favorites! Love you all - please stay safe!


	25. Chapter 25

Sparks 25

Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.

_Aristotle_

* * *

The next morning was a blur for Kakashi. He'd gotten to the Exams buildings, saw over his students to ensure they'd gone in (where they couldn't see him) and could hear the ruckus Naruto was _already_ causing. He chuckled to himself and walked away from the door. He'd found a bench (with good lighting and a nice breeze) and settled himself in. Things were _good_. For the first time in a long time - they were _so very good_. Experience told him things were about to go wrong. It never did last for very long. He hoped he'd be wrong.

He couldn't remember the last time he started actually making plans beyond a few weeks out, let alone thinking about what the future could be. It did come with concerns, though.

His time with Tami over the last few weeks had been so sweet. When he had gone to her apartment that night he didn't expect things to turn out like they had. He figured they'd sit and talk - she'd say something so very kind to him, he'd get tea and leave after. He didn't think she'd _hold_ him. He couldn't even remember the last time someone did that. Excluding, of course, the times he had to be physically carried because of Chakra exhaustion. He probably indulged a little bit too much. He hadn't even really wanted to leave the next morning. There was something comforting by just _being_ there. She was just so _small_ compared to him, so slight. Kakashi already _knew_ how strong he was - but there? It was like he could do _more,_ even handle more. He had to situate himself just right, but it was worth it. She smelled good, kind of like flowers and cloves. If it had been his decision he would have stayed there all day. _Well_, at least for the rest of the morning. He both loved and hated Guy's abrupt wake-up call. He _did_ have other things he needed to get done, unfortunately. He didn't _want_ to do them - but they had to be done.

When he left, though, she'd given him the _best_ detail.

"_I don't kiss masks". _

That still made him grin. It proved to him she didn't _only_ think of him as a friend. She thought of him as something _more. _Kakashi hadn't seen much of her _since_. Their time was often interrupted by his team, or their schedules didn't line up. He already _knew_ Guy told Asuma about his night over at Tami's. The knowing smirk on the Third Hokage son's face was evidence enough.

But there was something that was still plaguing him. Where was Tami _from?_ He didn't know. She hadn't said. She'd been going through different summoning, space-time and teleportation jutsu. Most of it was advanced. And that wasn't all. The way she acted….

"_It's hard to know where you're going if you don't know where you've been."_ She had told him. It got him to thinking more on her behavior. _She _had her memories. They were never forgotten in the first place. She often made references to things, people, _even phrases_ he'd never even heard of before.

_Gordon Ramsay? _

_Au contraire?_

All those songs she knew, he'd never even heard of. If she made them up herself, she didn't carry anything to prove she was a lyricist.

The language she knew that he'd never even heard of. It was so very foreign. It didn't even _sound_ familiar.

Let alone _books_ he'd never even heard of. He had tried to find Pride and Prejudice to prove a point to her - it wasn't there. It didn't exist.

Then she had that tiny camera. As Sukea, they had found her tiny camera on her bed-side table. When he pointed it out as the camera he _thought_ Naruto was talking about, the little boy _laughed_ and called it a _phone_. It didn't even _look_ like a phone, and he'd never seen her use it to call anyone.

If he had to guess - he'd almost bet on an alternate dimension. But the fact that she recognized him? Maybe she was from the future after all? But who did he _become_ to cause her to panic as she did? But that didn't fit either - if he became a monster she surely wouldn't be getting close to him. Not now, not ever.

Now that he thought about it, the day that she'd arrived was strange. The Hokage was stressed. Kakashi had worked with him to know he wasn't usually as guarded as he had been. Jiraiya looked exhausted even though he covered it with smiles and a boisterous laugh. He had asked Jiraiya who she was, and he blew him off.

"_She's just some girl we found. Don't worry about it."_ Jiraiya had told him.

The looks on all of their faces told him that she was trouble. At least that was what he had thought. That's why he thought they had called him in and why she crumbled when she saw him. She had been so afraid of him that first day. He didn't even need to try _killing intent_. But she told Guy it was just his reputation.

There were so many conflicting elements to her story that he didn't even know where to begin. He _knew_ she was lying at some level. However, again - those in charge already cleared her. The only thing he was concerned about was how it affected _him_ personally. When they were partners it didn't matter. Now that he was looking at something _more_, he couldn't stand by. Not if she was going to leave. _Not_ if she was still planning on leaving him. Because of those jutsus she was looking into - he was sure if she left, he'd never see her again. The thought alone was sobering.

Maybe that was the gut feeling he had; of things going _wrong_. She was going to leave him. This time it wasn't death that separated them, but her _choosing_ it.

There were days he loved these new emotions, the thrill - he felt so alive. But it was moments like _that_, he preferred reading the dramatics on pages.

With that, he'd go and find Asuma. He didn't know if it was for a distraction or for more information. Maybe Asuma knew more about this than he did.

* * *

My morning was _filled_ with paperwork. Temporary IDs for the incoming Genin, registration forms from other villages, getting the tests prepared. It was a lot of racing back and forth between rooms. There were moments that I _swore_ I could feel eyes on me. My awareness was _slowly_ getting better. I still couldn't pinpoint _where_ it was coming from, or who was staring but - at least I knew.

I was running between the exam buildings when I spotted that boy again. The strange one I'd met at my Chunin exams. The one with the dead-eyes, round glasses and grey hair. He had a different group - but they seemed far more mature than the other contestants. I rarely ever saw him - our paths nearly never crossed. But any time I _did_ he made me incredibly uncomfortable.

"Oh… hello Tami-san." He greeted, "It's good to see you again."  
"Trying again?" I said, glancing to the front doors behind us. I knew he was a contestant already. I saw his forms. He gave a blithe smile.

"Of course. I guess this exam is just _too_ much for me." He said.

Somehow I doubted it. Something was off about him, and I didn't like it. The exams weren't _easy_, necessarily. But most of it was smoke and mirrors and being _professional_. Fighting and tactical skill, _certainly_ \- but that wasn't all.

"Mm." I hummed. He smiled again - dull and lifeless. None of his smiles ever reached his eyes.

"But not that you had any issue. I was sure you wouldn't make it past the second exam." He said lightly. I studied him. There was something so very _wrong_. I didn't like it. I couldn't put my finger quite on it. He seemed the type to say something to your face but tell his friends something different.

"What can I say? I try to carry a lucky charm." I advised.

"Perhaps I should. Maybe then I'll make it out on top. Tell me, have you seen the competition this year?" He asked.

"Some." I certainly had. There was a boy from Suna who looked especially deadly - completed a B-rank mission already. Word was, he never even got a scratch on him.

"It's far more competitive than it's been in _years._ I've never seen such strong examinees. I wonder how you'd do against _them_." He said - though his tone turned a touch malicious.

"Probably horrendous. Keep that between you and I, ah? I'd rather the guys at work not know I'm completely incapable." I said with a wink.

There was something _wrong_ here. I was going to figure out _what_. This one - _this one_ was up to something. Maybe he was just being rude - but he'd been in _how_ many exams? The way he held himself alone told me something was off. This wasn't a man who'd _lost_ six times in a row. One didn't take a test _over and over_ again just for the fun of test taking. And they didn't stand there proud if they were going against the same exam for a seventh time.

"I'll keep it between us. Your wards are in the exam too, aren't they?" He asked.

I froze.

Why did he care if Naruto and Sasuke were taking them?

"Oh, certainly they are. I expect they do well." I said with a polite smile.

"I'll keep an eye out for them." Kabuto said.

"Mmm - much obliged." I said, "forgive me - I've papers to run. Another time?"

"Of course." He agreed.

I continued on my way - _until _I was out of sight from that one. That was - _why_ did he care about Naruto? Sasuke? I didn't know why - he just _bugged me_. Maybe it was paranoia, or just my not liking him - but he was up to something. The moment I could, I found Ibiki. He was getting ready to begin the first exam from his office, the written portion. It was his first time as the Proctor over it.

I knocked on his door, waiting for acknowledgement. The door was open but I couldn't help it. I needed his attention and I'd wait - this could be nothing.

"Yeah?" Ibiki grunted. I entered swiftly.

"Hey - you've a second to spare?"

"_One_." He said with a frown. I closed his door softly.

"There's something off about that one participant - _Kabuto._" I said, "He was at _my _exams."

"So?"

"He's just - he doesn't strike me as the sort to _need_ to go through the exam more than once." I insisted.

"So maybe he's a coward." He said, leaning back in his chair. I breathed out evenly.

"_No_. He's not. I can't say _why _he's this way, _but_-"

"Do you have solid proof he's up to something?"  
"No."

"Then don't waste my time." He stood up, gathering his things.

"_Just_, keep an eye on him." I insisted. He turned to me for a moment, his hand on the door.

"Fine. I'll assign someone to keep an eye out. But don't interfere any further." He said finally. I stepped back, both stunned and relieved. I was sure he'd ignore me.

"I hired you because of your skills. Why would I ignore it when we _know_ somethings going to happen?" He asked.

_Ah_, yes. That made sense.

I bowed my head and he left soon after.

"Get back to work, Walker." He called as he went.

I sighed, shaking my head.

_Grand_.

So I then continued my duties. I looked after most of the behind the scenes things. Seeing after those who'd left, filing paperwork - the boring stuff. I was in the process of heading to take my lunch when I saw a suna boy walking with a Chunin exam proctor to the bathroom. I watched them go in stunned silence. That man wasn't on our staff. I was sure of it.

"Let it go." One of the others in the hall whispered to me. "They're allowed to cheat however they want so long as it's not unbearably noticeable. And it gives us less work too."

I clicked my tongue. I rather wished I would have thought of something like that. I wonder what skill he used.

_Fantastic._

It was then when I ran into Kurenai.

"Lunch?" I asked her.

"I don't think I can yet." She said weakly. I looped my arm through hers.

"Then I suppose we'll just have to hang out for a time." I said.

Kurenai and I found a spot to sit and chat. She was, over all, concerned for her team. However she did keep giving me odd looks here and there.

"You're so - _tactile_." She said with no warning.

"Ah?" I didn't quite know what to think about that.

"It's not a _bad thing_, I just don't know how you can be like that so often." She said. I shrugged.

"I forget you all aren't very into _pda_ here." I said.

"PDA?" She echoed.

"Public displays of affection." I elaborated.

"Oh," She said softly, "speaking about that…."

She fidgeted for a second. I eyed her, wondering what was going through her mind. She didn't look at all comfortable.

"Be careful how… how open you are with Kakashi-kun outside of the village. Or even inside." She advised. I blushed - I must have been very apparent. I didn't _mean_ to be.

"You're still growing as a Kunoichi. You're strong, but you're not… if one of Kakashi-kun's enemies or any enemy sees how close you are, they could…." She drifted off, giving me a meaningful look.

I hadn't quite thought of it, to be honest.

"We've noticed he's different. Especially since he got his team. But I," She bit her bottom lip before continuing, "if something happens to you too, I don't know what he would do."

I hadn't even quite realized that part either. The line of work we were in was deadly. Things could go wrong in an instant and not pan out. Let alone - Kakashi had lost everyone and everything ever close to him. If I died, he would - what _would_ he do?

Then that brought up another point.

If I _left_, what would he do?

I didn't even want to think about it. I'd be among a list of people who let him down. It was…

"You're right. I hadn't quite thought this through." I said to her. I could see her shoulders drop in relief. "Thank you."

"Any time." She said.

I didn't have a responsibility to just me. But to him too. How _cruel_ would it be for me to get close to him, to spend an entire night _holding_ him and to just _leave? _

_How cruel could I be?_

I had to make my decision and fast. And - I would do right by Kakashi no matter what it looked like. He wouldn't have sway over my decision but - I'd tell him the truth about it all. Go from there and figure it out. He deserved that much. He needed that much.

"Hey! Walker! Get over here." Yelled a familiar voice. _Ibiki._

Uh-oh. My boss. Was I late returning from lunch? No - I had five minutes.

"Again - Kurenai, you're a gem. _Thank you_." I said and rushed over.

"Come on. Time to grade the paperwork." He grumbled. I followed him closely and started working. I could only grade those who I didn't know - so the entire rookie 9 were out of the question. I was in the middle of grading one when I heard Ibiki chuckling to himself. I glanced up.

He was standing there, a sheet in his hand and his other hand around his mouth in amusement.

"You're going to get a kick out of this." He said. I came over. The _only_ thing that was filled out was the name.

_Uzumaki Naruto_.

My face fell.

He didn't answer a _single question_. _Nothing_.

"Little punk had the nerve to go off on me, saying he'd be Hokage even if he was a Genin for the rest of his life." He said with a grin.

I raised my eyebrows - _Naruto, what do you think you're doing?_

"Cute kid." Ibiki said and went over to collect the next paper.

I could only stare in shock. He said _what_ now? I couldn't believe what came out of Ibiki's mouth. Naruto's? That had him written all over it. He was certainly hard headed enough to make it happen himself.

I would have thought that after the test phase that I would have been fine. The exam was taken and all of Team 7 was off to the next phase. The forest of death - or whatever they were calling it. I should have been fine. But I wasn't. I was nervous - we knew things were going to go wrong. I hoped it wouldn't be there. Anko was heading it over. To say I wasn't thrilled about it was an understatement. She found me after the prospective Chunin were released.

I tried to leave.

She, however, _was_ rather chatty.

"Oh look, it's wondergirl." She greeted me.

"Anko." I said politely.

_Please just leave, please just leave_. I said to myself over and over.

However Anko didn't, of course.

"The kiddos are off onto their next biggest challenge yet. They could _die_." She grinned at me.

"Thank you for the reminder." I said dryly.

"Too bad that Uzumaki kid has no survival instincts." She said again, continuing to try to goad me.

"That's truly unfortunate." I said. Just be _boring_ and she'll _leave_. Hopefully. Maybe. She snickered and threw her arm over my shoulder.

"You're fun." She said with a grin.

"I'm _completely_ boring, luv. Put people to sleep, even." I said confidently. She grinned at me.

"We should hang out more." She said.

Nope.

No way.

Not on any earth, in no dimension.

"Oh - is that someone calling my name?" I asked, sliding away and out from under her arm. She frowned at me.

"There's no one calling for you." She said suspiciously.

"Time to get your ears checked, ah? Bye." I said quickly and took my leave. I could hear her laughing behind me.

The next five days were - stressful. Things were going wrong the entire time. There was news that dead bodies were found outside of three participants. _Orochimaru_ had made a move, but no one was canceling the exams.

What was he even _after?_ I had thought that he just wanted to murder the Hokage. Perhaps out of some deep seeded problem he had with his old teacher. When I heard reports that there were things going on in the Forest - it took everything I had not to go in on my own.

_It'll be fine_.

I was waiting in the final building - just waiting on _news_. Any news. Passing - failing - _anything_ when Kakashi found me. It wasn't _him_, exactly - but a clone. The lack of a heart-beat told me that much. I was sitting in one of the waiting rooms. My job was done - for the time being.

"They've made it through." The clone said. I breathed a sigh of relief - then noticed his clone didn't look at all relieved. So I waited for him to continue, "Orochimaru marked Sasuke-kun with a cursed seal. He's chosen to continue to fight in the preliminaries but…."

Oh no... that - that wasn't good.

"A seal - _what_ does that do?" I asked. The clone bowed his head, his hands in his pockets and a shlump that I hadn't seen in months returned to his figure.

"It entices the user with power. I'll be dealing with this after - but Sasuke-kun is in the middle of a battle right now."

"You're _letting_ him continue?" I questioned.

"If it goes too far, I'm going to stop it." He assured me. I breathed out evenly. I told him I'd trust him. I would.

"Okay." I nodded, and stood up. "Is everyone else…?"

"They're fine. Everyone is fine." He said firmly.

"Okay." I repeated. "Could you - can we go?"

"Yeah. I'll take you there." He agreed, and showed me the way.

The battle had just ended when we arrived on the scene. Before the clone even reached the arena he was dispersed. I stepped out and saw Kakashi and Sasuke at the bottom of the arena. He'd just won his match from the looks of it. _Good_. I looked him over. Sasuke was exhausted but well, _considering_.

"Hey! Tami-chan! Hey! We're over here!" Naruto called to me, waving his arms wildly. I chuckled and waved back. He was cute when he was all excited. I was gaining curious eyes, though.

"I'll see you, ah?" I told him. I caught Kakashi's eye and he motioned where to meet him. I went down the stairs and met him and Sasuke in the hall. Sasuke still looked winded.

"Breathe in using both your nose and mouth. Breathe deep and slow." I told him. Sasuke gave me a look. "Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_." He grumbled.

"You're not fine. Come on. I need to seal that." Kakashi said. I followed after them to a secluded spot, watching over the process. Seeing _him_ work - it was quite a spectacle. However, knowing that he was using his own blood…. I watched in concern.

"I'll be fine." He said when he passed me. His hand was still bleeding but I trusted him. I knew him enough to know he wouldn't let me fuss over him while tending to Sasuke. There were little writings everywhere - the ground all the way up to Sasuke and around the mark on his neck. "He's going to need you in a second."

Sasuke jerked, glancing back at Kakashi in concern.

"Don't worry - it'll be over soon." He said. "That seal is only as strong as your will, Sasuke-kun. The moment you waver - it _will_ break."

Ah.

I knew that tone. Kakashi had once popped my arm back into place using that tone. He told me it wouldn't hurt at all. Bit of an understatement there.

I could see the concern in Kakashi's face, the stress and worry in his stance. This - this was serious. Far more than I had thought before.

I watched as Kakashi finished up and started making the signs to complete his work. A way to seal a seal.

I forced myself to be calm as I watched Sasuke scream out in pain. Sure enough, Kakashi was right and it didn't take long at all. For us. Sasuke? He cried out and fell soon after. I moved forward, picked him up and held him tight. He didn't fight me in the least. He was out cold, probably before he even hit the ground. Kakashi went to move forward but stopped the moment he heard another voice.

"You've gotten stronger since we last met." A smooth voice stated.

I didn't like the sound of that. From how fast Kakashi moved around, he didn't either. A man who I'd never seen before stood there. He was tall, wore dark colors and had a wide mouth. There was something of a snake-like look to him. If I had to guess - _this_ was Orochimaru. He looked downright devious, smug and looked like a man about ready to win the greatest prize of his life. I held Sasuke a little bit tighter, angling him to be behind Kakashi as I looked on curiously.

"Orochimaru." Kakashi said.

Ah.

_On the money._

"I'm not here for _you_." The man said. From the look of him - he was from the Sound Village. I remembered the intel we had gathered. Of course he would be; that village was to the north.

"What do you want with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"A little _unfair_ to ask that, don't you think? You benefited from the Uchiha's strength. I want the same." He replied, his voice silky smooth. Ugh - I wasn't a fan of _this _one. He was about to tell us his _master plan_. Smug little thing. Hated him already.

"What are you planning?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm sure you already know." Orochimaru grinned.

_Experimentation_. Whatever that man wanted with Sasuke was certainly well situated in that.

"He's not going anywhere with you." Kakashi said sternly.

"You think I have to take him? He'll come to me _willingly_. He wants justice, _at any cost_. He'll come to me. You don't have the power. _I do_." Orochimaru smugly stated.

"Not to interrupt your marvelous monologue on your _evil_ plans, but if you think _either_ of us are going to allow Sasuke to meander on into your slimy little clutches - you've another thing coming, luv." I said.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Look at that. _Two_ of you, now. I never would have-" The little snake himself paused, his head tilting curiously at me. He was studying me in a way I didn't like at all. From the tension building in Kakashi's shoulders - he didn't like it either.

Suddenly, Orochimaru grinned widely.

"You're not _from_ here are you?" He said in a knowing tone.

_Uh-oh_.

"Late to the game, are we?" I began lightly, "I'm not _from_ Kohona but I'm part of it now."

"I wasn't _talking_ about Konoha, little girl." He said darkly. He moved forward casually towards us. Kakashi jumped into action, charging up his C_hidori_. I got myself ready too. _How did he know?!_  
"Stop right there! You're not coming any closer! On my life, _I will kill you if you do!"_ Kakashi swore.

"Strong words. Do you _really_ think you can stop me? Come on. Go ahead and try." Orochimaru disappeared in a blur.

There was no warning but I could feel a single hair being pulled from my head. Kakashi jerked around but was too slow. I'd never seen Kakashi ever be _too slow_. The snake-like man stood behind us a fierce grin on his face. I could see a single strand of my hair wrapped around his finger. He didn't say anything else before he just _vanished_ into thin air. His grin was as unsettling. His words? Him _hinting_ he knew I wasn't from this world? That was even worse.

It took Kakashi a moment to pull himself together. It took me even longer.

"Come on - we have to get him to the medical ward." Kakashi said. I could tell he was upset - I was too. What did - why did Orochimaru want my _hair_? Was it a power-play? Or something else that I just didn't quite know about?

I picked up Sasuke and carried him behind Kakashi. The Copy-cat nin himself sent a clone to watch over the rest of the matches in his stead. He was especially focused on other things right now. I could see it so very easily. Soon enough, Sasuke was under the care of a professional medic with anbu guarding him. We both stepped away. He was concerned. But not just for Sasuke. He was worried for me too, as I later found. I followed him for a time. He was leading me out to a private location. No one was there. Not a soul, not a whisper - nothing.

"You need to tell me the truth about _who you are_." Kakashi said out of the blue. He turned to me. I could see the serious set in his brow, the stiffness in his shoulders. I should have known this would happen. It was only a matter of time.

"I do." I agreed. I pursed my lips and looked away. "I can't yet."

"Why not?" His tone was frustrated; agitated, even. I doubt it was with me. But, then again, maybe it was.

"There's - there's a lot to the truth. _So much_. I don't - I can't even put it into words." I said.

"You're from another dimension. Maybe even another time." He stated. My jaw fell open. _Well_ that was the sum of it. He guessed so _fast_. With the world _being_ as it was, maybe I shouldn't have been so surprised.

"There's more." I admitted quietly.

"More?"

"Mm. I can't - I need Jiraiya for that part. I don't think - were I to tell you everything you'd think me mad."

"What else can there _be_?" He asked.

"A lot." I said softly, not meeting his gaze. He moved in close, but didn't touch me.

"Does it involve _me?"_

"Yes and no."

"Which is it?" He sounded frustrated - I understood why. I was being vague. He wanted answers, but I didn't even think I could explain it to him without sounding _insane_. It was insane. There were days I doubted _myself_. Why wouldn't he?

"It doesn't deal with you directly. It's just… very indirectly. In the most indirect way possible." I said. I glanced up at him.

"It would be why you reacted like you did when I met you." He said - his tone was softer. "You're going to tell me the truth about that?"

"Of course. No matter what, _you will know_." I swore. He stepped away for a moment, his back straightening up. I watched him as he regarded me. He looked so _very _tired. I could see the pain in his eye. I already knew what he was going to ask before he asked it.

"Are you planning on leaving?" He asked.

"I-I … I don't know. I haven't quite figured it out yet. I haven't even found a way back yet." I stuttered. I didn't even know if I could find a way back.

"But you'll tell me - before you go?" He questioned. I could hear just the _tiniest_ bit of desperation in his voice.

I licked my bottom lip and nodded. Of course I would. _But_… but that wasn't the problem.

"I will. The honest truth - everything." I agreed.

The problem was I doubted I _could_ go. He was already so very important to me. He had been for _such a long time_. And now he was talking about my leaving. It bothered me more than it should. It almost felt like my decision had already been made. I just wasn't strong enough to admit it.

"I'm not going to let you go without a fight. You _or_ Sasuke-kun." Kakashi said simply. The tension in his voice caused my heart to squeeze. He - he was so sure I would leave. He moved in close, one of his hands wrapping around my waist as he pulled me close. His other hand lifted my chin and I looked him in the eye. My hands were on that - that _insufferable_ flak jacket of his.

"Tami-chan, close your eyes." He said softly. Without another word I knew what he was planning.

I shouldn't be doing this.

_We_ shouldn't be doing this.

And yet...

I closed my eyes. The hand on my hip left and in mere moments joined the other on my face - he pulled me in and our lips met for the first time. I _shouldn't _be doing this. But I couldn't help it - I wouldn't stop it. He was so gentle - so kind. His touch was barely above a whisper, just a sweet caress. My hand slipped up his jacket and curled around his neck. My fingers buried themselves in the hair at the base of his neck. That was when our kiss turned more heated - more needy. His mouth worked against mine, expressing what his words couldn't. I pressed in, responding to every movement he made. I could feel our hearts beating out the same hurried rhythm. His fingers curled themselves in my hair and I lost all track of time.

This was all my world was until we parted. Just us - _just him_.

When we finally pulled away, I kept my eyes closed for a couple breaths. To give him _time_. I leaned in against him, nuzzling him and that stupid jacket. Neither of us said a word. For the moment, nothing needed to be said. It would come soon. For this moment we had each other. It was enough.

"I have to go." Kakashi stated; his voice was thick.  
"I know." I admitted. I finally looked up at him - his mask was back in place and he was as mysterious as ever. His gaze was burning again. Regretfully I pulled away and watched him leave.

I was a fool.

My choice was already done. I just hadn't said the words yet.

_I'm so sorry Uncle._

* * *

Tami admitted it. She _finally_ admitted it. To the truth Kakashi had been guessing about for _years_. All he had to do was wait for Jiraiya and he'd finally know the truth. He was sure with all the action going on that he would be in town soon if he wasn't already. He heard whispers of his arrival. He'd have his answers. But right now - right now he had other responsibilities. He needed to get back to his team.

They had shared their first kiss and he could _still_ feel her touch on his skin. He had hoped that their first kiss wouldn't have been after Orochimaru's plot had manifested. Had it been his way, it would have been in a romantic setting. A candlelit dinner, maybe he could cook for her and impress her. But with the way she responded to him he couldn't regret his choice. He _wouldn't_.

Kakashi wouldn't let her leave him. Not without a fight. Not without her _knowing_. If she was still planning on leaving, and their talk didn't happen for some time - he wanted that kiss on her mind. It needed to be. He needed her to think about _him_. Who they could be together. It might have been even the slightest bit underhanded for him to do it. But he couldn't make himself regret it. Not with her taste still on his lips.

All they had to do was last the Chunin Exams. He, Tami and Team 7. It would work. He would make it work. He'd have to train Sasuke - give him alternatives to the power the boy already strongly desired. He'd have to show him the dangers of Orochimaru and how nothing good would come of it.

He'd keep his new family safe.

Kakashi had no other choice.

* * *

AN/: So as you can tell this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others. I figured _considering_ the contents, you'd all be a little bit more forgiving. :P Maybe. I wanted to post this before I left to visit my family (In the five years I've moved away from home, I've seen them _once)_. I don't know _when_ my next update will be. Honestly, it might not be for some time. Depending on when I can write. I plan on being back home on the 7th. We'll see if I can update at all. :P Probably, knowing how much I enjoy writing this.

So! Thank you guys, for all the love; the favorites, follows and the amazing reviews. I hope you enjoyed this. We've been building to this moment for a _while_ now. I'm sure some of you would have wanted their kiss way earlier. I had planned for it to be even _later_ on, but I felt like right then was the right time for them as a couple so I went with it. They are so attracted to each other it was kind of hard to put it off for this long.

So, as always - stay safe, and have an amazing time.

See you next time.


	26. Chapter 26

Sparks 26

"Give me six hours to chop down a tree and I will spend the first four sharpening the axe."-

_Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

I returned to look over Sasuke for a time. I didn't feel comfortable with just the Anbu there. I needed to know Sasuke was fine _myself_.

He still wasn't up. He probably needed the break; I couldn't imagine the toll he'd gone through. Talk was that he fought Orochimaru himself, and as did Naruto. I was so proud of them both. I just hoped that everything would work out. We just had to… had to make sure Sasuke realized there was _nothing_ good about Orochimaru. At all.

Things were happening faster now - Kakashi and I shared a moment I never thought we'd ever have. For that _moment_ nothing else existed. It was so freeing but entangled me even more to him alone. Knowing everything that was coming towards us was rather frightening. The Hokage's death meant Tsunade would be returning for the post. Orochimaru would be the villain, _surely_. Who knew what else lay before us. It would have been easier to leave and go home but…. I couldn't do that. To leave now would be like tearing my own heart out of my chest. I couldn't. Let alone the pain I would cause the others. Naruto would never _see_ me again. And I'd never see him. I'd never see the man Sasuke would become. I would never - I'd never see the kind of Hokage Kakashi would become. Knowing him _now,_ I knew he probably didn't even want the position. I couldn't imagine the _original_ story. Kakashi had - he had dealt with so _much_ thrown his way. It seemed Konoha was determined to have it's way with him, regardless of what he wanted. I looked down at Sasuke; I'd do my best to ensure neither him _nor Kakashi _would have to be tossed around like the wind. And I couldn't be there one to cause either of them more pain. I couldn't do it.

I sat down beside the bed. There were four Anbu there - standing guard like stone gargoyles. I stayed by Sasuke's side, ignoring the Anbu there. I did my best to not be doting. The little Uchiha could one day work with the men around me. I didn't want him to be teased. I knew Kakashi had been teased here and there. Because of me; our partnership (it didn't come up often, but there were times I heard whispers). Because of his Genin team. Because of a lot of things. I didn't want to make Sasuke go through the same.

I kept my head down - hoping to hear something. Anything. I hoped he wake soon.

When I heard a _thunk_ my head snapped up. Ibiki stood there, papers in hand; he had a cunning grin on his face.

"He'll be fine." He said and gestured me to follow him. Without waiting he turned around and walked off.

I took one last look at Sasuke and the guards before following after. Surely, _surely_ everything would be fine.

"We've been looking into that Kabuto fellow a little bit closer. You're right. Something's shady about him. The minute we sent someone to trail him after he dropped out of the preliminaries, he vanished." Ibiki said.

"And we've no idea where he is?" I asked.

"None. He's better than what we thought."

_Grand_.

"What else can be done?"

"Nothing. For right now, we're watching over the matches and making sure everything else goes well." He said.

"But I thought-" I cut myself off and studied him for a second. "Ah, of course you'd be watching."

Of course they would be. The preliminaries still displayed the strength other villages had, let alone the crazy situation that was going on. Intel was Intel. I was sure they were even curious about the Suna group. I certainly was.

He grunted at me and showed me back in. We walked into the large building where the preliminaries were being held. There was a door off to the side Ibiki took me to. Inside it had a ground view of the matches going on. There was a one way mirror, overlooking the entire arena. There were quite a few people in there, even some of my co-workers were inside; some of the other contestant's parents too. I could see Shikaku there as well as Choji's father. There weren't any other village members besides Konoha here. A little secret compartment to watch the matches.

_Interesting._

I went over to stand by Inoichi - I knew him best. There was little other choice.

They were all watching the battles unfold. It looked like one had just ended. One between Sakura and Ino. I watched as Asuma and Kakashi bounded down to pick up their students. There was something about watching him move that put a new light on him. Although he was distant with others and his students at times, I could clearly see the concern he had when he picked up Sakura and took her back up. He hid it well. From his past, I knew he had to.

From the look of the aftermath, Ino had cut her hair mid-match and Sakura's hair was already sliced off. Inoichi was quietly mourning his daughter's new hairstyle.

"I can't believe she just did that." He said. He did sound a little proud of her too.

"Any girl who cuts her hair like that? Decisions were made." I said approvingly. Ino and I may not get along but I did appreciate watching her growth.

"Girls think about their hair like that?" One muttered behind me.

"We do." I admitted.

"Even hair dye?"

"Things went _wrong. _Real wrong. The more unnatural, the worse it is." I said; I knew from personal experience. There were always some exceptions, _but_ \- rule of thumb and all that.

Inoichi's gaze flicked to me before focusing back on the matches.

"How else do girls think?" One of the others whispered to me. He peeked over at me; he looked young. Maybe fifteen? He looked sweet, quiet even. He had dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"Oh~ can't share. If I say too much we'll have to change the rules again. Can't have that." I said. I got a couple chuckles from that, but the kid looked disappointed.

"Maybe later, ah?" I tried.

He looked so disappointed, maybe he was hoping for information for a reason. Maybe he had a girl he was sweet on.

The next match displayed exactly why he was so curious.

The adorable Tenten was up against the Suna girl. Before the match even began I could see it. Tenten didn't have the confidence in her abilities to win. The smug look and assured stance of her opponent? The Suna girl did. I'd seen Tenten's skill myself. She was _good_. Excellent, even, at Taijutsu and welding weapons. She could win it, but just by looking at her she was playing it far too safe. In some ways, it was smart - but considering her opponent? She needed to step it up.

"She's going to lose." I murmured.

"You mean the Suna one, right? Temari?" The kid from before asked. I could see how he was watching Tenten. The awe, the concern; poor boy had a crush.

_Cute_.

"No."

"You can't know that." The kid said.

"She's right." Shikaku grumbled. "Guy's student already let the Suna girl under her skin."

The battle was short. Painfully short and cruel for Tenten. The girl tried to play in Temari's arena; kept her distance and didn't take out the fan. Had Tenten gotten into the thick of it, she may have had a chance.

The boy with the crush whined; he was incredibly concerned for her.

I should at least give him a tip; I'd find him later, help him out. It was rather cute after all. Maybe they could help each other.

The next match was a girl from the Sound village against Shikamaru.

Shikaku didn't say a word, only straightened up and watched on.

"Who will win this time?" The boy asked. I shrugged. It wasn't easy this time.

"Depends." I murmured.

"Don't you use sound, Tami?" Inoichi asked.

"Mm. In a way." I admitted, it wasn't quite the same.

I got a couple looks from that.

"I use my voice - ultrasonic." I said.

"Why aren't _they?"_ Another asked, and I shrugged blithely. Who knew?

"She said the bells she has can cause all sorts of stuff. Is _that_ true?" Someone else questioned.

I scoffed. Shikaku smirked.

"There isn't a sound on the face of the Earth that can make you do anything. The lack of sound can drive one crazy. Too much sound can do it too. But a bell at a _certain_ frequency? Paralysis? Messing with the inner ear? Not a _bell_ that could. Smoke and mirrors, luv. Nothing but. She's trying to play mind games." I explained. She was doing a good job too. It was a pity that they were working for Orochimaru. I wonder if they knew they were pawns in his scheme. I wondered if they were aware.

I kept an eye on Shikamaru - he was level headed; _very_ quick. I could see the second it happened. The match was over before the girl even realized it. She was still playing her game while Shikamaru let her monologue.

"You've a clever boy, Shikaku." I said. The movement the man made clearly told me he already knew. He was a proud papa.

"How's he gonna win?" One questioned me.

I didn't know.

But I could tell it was about to happen.

Shikamaru laid out his cards, one by one. His shadow had already caught the girl. The boy was a bit of a gambler himself; he was about to - ah.

_Cute._

Shikamaru was going to throw a shuriken and dodge it. He was going to force his opponent to-.

Ah, there we are. Now I knew what he was doing.

He forced her to practically knock herself out. He made a fool of her twice over.

_Clever_.

If there was anyone that I had seen that I'd like to sit down with and have a talk - _that kid_ was it. It would be fun to just see how he thought, prod him with the proverbial stick. Kid was more clever than he let on. Probably lived the life of the lazy genius.

Although, I did wonder about the Sound nin. One was out, the other was above in the scaffolding and the third…?

I glanced over at Ibiki.

"The third sound member - where is he?" I asked.

"Hospital. Shino did a number on the kid."

"Mm. I wonder if he's tired of being a pawn, don't you?" I stared at him meaningfully.

"That's a dangerous game." Shikaku said.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Even a chat would reveal more." I said in a conversational time.

"There's agreements in place. We can't detain or question participants." Ibiki said.

"Mm. Too bad." I murmured. He grunted in agreement. It will have been nice to speak to them; any of them.

The next match was up. _Naruto and Kiba_ were fighting.

Naruto could do it. I was sure. At least I had hope. I saw the men around me glance over. I _really_ hoped he would behave. Naruto struggled at first but did well. It would have been _great _if he didn't _fart_ in the other boy's _face_. I covered my face with my hand, wishing I could find a hole to crawl in. Some of the guys around me were laughing

"Learn that from you, Walker?" Ibiki asked. I groaned, facepalming.

_Naruto, if you could just not… _

I didn't even know how to finish the thought. I was proud of his growth, but I hoped as he grew he'd be a little bit more poised. Just a bit. _Hopefully_.

The next match-up was Hinata and Neji. The little girl had quite the spunk hidden in her. She fought well but… but Neji still won. He had to be held back from killing her. The rage he had? Horrible. Understandable, from the sounds of things. He could have had unlimited potential. But because he was born in the wrong line - he had to be supressed. All of the Konoha Jounin team leaders had to leap in to stop him - even the proctor did so.

It looked like they all were on guard, waiting last second to interfere. I hoped that mindset would work well for them. I hoped so.

However, it wasn't until that red-haired boy was up against Lee that I became worried. _Gaara._ His name was Gaara. There was something unsettling about the boy. His face would twitch just so, his face showed aggression, intent to kill - this one wasn't happy, despite the word _love_ tattooed to his forehead.

I didn't like the feeling I was getting.

Lee was going to fight.

Guy was _letting _him fight.

I couldn't explain it. Maybe it was the fixed, merciless gaze of the Suna boy. Maybe it was how I knew Lee wasn't the sort to be as dark. There was a level of danger in the air. Malice, even.

I ran from the room.

I needed to talk to Guy. It took a minute for me to get up to the second level to where the teams stood. A little longer to find the right room. I slid in, and went right to Guy.

I saw surprise flash in the eyes of remnants of Team 7. I ignored them for a moment.

Lee was still fighting. He was doing _well_, but I knew it wouldn't last. Lee wasn't the type to be merciless. He was a sportsman. He was so very much like Guy, but with a level of sweetness added in.

"You need to call the match." I told him.

"Lee is fine. He will do well." Guy said assuredly.

"There's something _wrong_ with that Suna boy. _Call the match_." I continued.

"I won't do that to Lee." Guy said. "Watch. He's doing very well."

"That _boy_ will have no mercy on Lee. I can see it in his eyes." I insisted.

"It's fine, Tami-chan. Lee-san can keep up." Naruto spoke up.

"_That's_ not the problem." I said, but Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder and encouraged me to step away.

"Let him deal with this." He said to me quietly. The look he shot Guy, though - Kakashi wasn't happy about it either.

That was when the match turned. I couldn't look any more when Lee cried out. I could hear a sickening crunch. I could feel Kakashi squeeze my shoulder.

"Naruto, don't - _don't_ go against that one. Please." I said. I couldn't imagine what that Suna boy would do to Naruto. How _fast_ he would be torn apart.

"Forget that! I'm gonna fight him. Gonna get back at him for hurting Lee-san like that!" Naruto said; there was a fire in his eyes.

"Why don't you go check on Sasuke-kun." Kakashi suggested.

"I'm _fine." _I said.

"I'll meet you there." He said.

"Kakashi, _I'm not_-" I stopped, I wasn't _compromised._

"I know." He said. "Go with them. I'll find you later."

I pulled away; it might be a good idea. I glanced over at them each. I breathed out slowly and nodded.

"There's only one match left. We'll join you soon." Kakashi said. Naruto grinned up at me.

I quietly left to join Guy and Lee. From the news? Lee might never be able to be a ninja after the attack Gaara dealt him. The boy's left arm and leg were shattered.

Guy sat outside Lee's room, his head in his hands.

"I shouldn't have taught him that move. I should have pulled him when you said to." He said quietly.

I'd never seen Guy like that. So down, so withdrawn. I sat down next to him. I didn't quite know what to say. But I had to try.

"Hindsight tends to do that." I softly said. "There isn't a doubt in my mind if you knew - you would have pulled him out."

Guy let out a sigh, and rested his face in his hands.

"It'll work out. I'm sure. Both of you are far too optimistic and chipper to be down for long." I said. I didn't know anything. One again; I wished I did.

Guy managed a small smile and bowed his head. I sat with him for a time, just _being_ there with him. It was then when I knew I'd been away from Sasuke for far too long. I needed to check on him.

I patted his shoulder.

"I'll be back, ah? Just want to check in on Sasuke." I said. Guy nodded.

I needed to see if Sasuke was okay still. I headed over, but was quickly intercepted by Owl. He walked up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Come on. We need to get you somewhere safe." He said.

"Ah? Why's that?" I asked.

"Kabuto is looking for you." He said simply.

"Is that so?" I said. He must have figured out I told Ibiki to keep an eye on him. "I do wonder what he's up to."

Although there was something odd about Owl. His walk was different. And he never did grab me before. It could be concern, or something else. He was leading me to an empty part of the hospital. It looked like the ward we were going to was closed. Something was off.

"Do tell, did you ever pick up that Labyrinth book I suggested. Quite the read, wasn't it? Chapter five was _amazing_." I said lightly.

Owl chuckled.

The transformation dropped in a second. With no warning at all, he was behind me; an arm wrapped around my middle. He already had a kunai on my throat.

"You're quicker than I thought." He said.

"And you're up to no good. That's the gamble you take impersonating a friend, ah?" I said. I should have just ran and gotten distance first. But I had hoped...

"You even _start_ gathering chakra, and I'll slice you from ear to ear." He told me.

_For once_ I kept my mouth shut. No use in talking yet. He'd tell me what I needed to know soon enough. First Orochimaru and now Kabuto - it had to be related. It had to be. I didn't believe in coincidences.

"I wasn't ready yet to leave that identity _yet_. There were things I needed to _do._" He snarled into my ear.

"Pity. Best work on your acting, luv. Rather poor job." I told him. He gripped me harder and the kunai at my neck got closer.

"So that's how you _knew? _My _acting?_" He mumbled, "you know, you're in a rough place. I should kill you. Maybe next I'll kill Sasuke so you're not _alone_."

Ah, so Sasuke was part of his plot. But he wanted him dead? Why? Maybe the two weren't working together.

"Will it spare me the monologue?" I asked.

"You're not afraid to _die?" _Kabuto asked. I turned to look him in the eye as best as I could.

"Why? I've done _more living_ than you've ever had. Tell me; do you even know what you want? Or are you just a puppet for others? Orochimaru clearly wants Sasuke; I thought you were working with him, _potentially_, but who else wants Sasuke _dead_?" I told him with a grin; _keep acting girl. Ignore the kunai._

He had to be working with Orochimaru. He had to be. There couldn't be more than one plot going on here. Why else would Kabuto be so upset?

He smirked.

"You guessed by my acting _alone._ I'm telling you _nothing_." He said firmly.

"Oh? Then riddle me this; just came all this way to hold a woman and whisper in her ear? Is that the _only_ action you can get?" I asked. He looked absolutely disgusted and distracted for a second. I screamed loud, sans the chakra and with him cringing I jumped away.

I backed away, pulling out my own kunai. He chuckled, and inserted a pinky into his ear, wiggling it.

"You're not going to win any match against me." Kabuto stated.

"Who said I'm _trying_ to?" I asked.

He grinned at me suddenly.

That was when my world went dark.

.

.

.

It was the beeping that I heard first. The gentle hum of machinery. Whatever I was laying on was soft. I could smell cleaner in the air. Knuckles gently brushed my cheek, slowly dragging themselves down the side of my face. I didn't quite know how I was so exhausted, but I was. I fought through the haze and opened my eyes. Kakashi sat there in a chair, looking down at me lazily over the edge of the bed. It took a moment to realize I wasn't home; a second more to know I was in a hospital bed. He looked tired himself. There were lines under his eye, a new sag to his figure. I turned to look him straight on. I pushed myself up and brought my hand over to brush the hair from his face. There was a small uptick seeing his eyes but I could still see the wariness in them.

"I was late." He said.

"Or right on time." I said but he scoffed at me.

"You were right about Kabuto. He's in league with Orochimaru." Kakashi said.

"Oh? I only guessed he was up to something. Nothing like that." I said. He hummed and dropped his head.

"Is Sasuke…?" I hoped he would be fine. He had to be.

"Sasuke-kun is safe. You've been out for a few hours. I found you after Kabuto attacked you. I got there when you screamed. When you fell, I-." He stopped talking, looking away.

"I'm fine." I said; I even wiggled my toes to prove the point to myself.

"You need to up your training." He said.

"I do." I agreed.

We shared a look. There was more I wanted to say. Same as him. But considering how everything was happening _at once_…. It was best to let it be. I didn't know when to tell him that I didn't think I could leave. I didn't know if I could vocalize it yet. Our _first kiss_ only happened this morning. Even though it felt like forever ago, it wasn't. Not really.

He cleared his throat and looked down at the bed between us.

"I'm going to be leaving for the month, training Sasuke-kun. Jiraiya showed up not too long ago; he said he'd train Naruto-kun. Last I knew they left." He explained, "can you… are you sure it's necessary?"

"It is. I don't think I can… I want you to know it all- before you make a final decision." I said.

"Everything." He said.

"Exactly." I agreed.

"Will you come by? Check in on his progress?"

"I'll have to. Make sure you're not tossing him from trees." I teased, to which he groaned at me.

"Tami-chan-!" He grumbled. I giggled at him, finding his hand and intertwining our fingers and squeezed his.

"We'll have to wait… for Jiraiya." He said softly

"Mm."

"Another month."

"I don't want you to regret your decision." I told him. It was his turn to squeeze my fingers.

"I'm not changing my mind." He said.

_We'll see._ I thought to myself. It was nice; to think he would still be around. Maybe not? Who knew how he'd react to it all.

"Whatever you say, my love." I said.

His brow knit together for a moment before he looked back at me in shock. It even looked like his jaw fell open. I couldn't help it. I moved over and pressed a kiss to his temple right below his headband. I got an adorable blush from that one. He clearly wasn't used to affection. I did my best not to follow that train of thought; knowing what I knew, he had reasons.

He wasn't able to stay much longer and I no longer needed to be there. We parted some time after, checking on Sasuke as well. The little boy was well, the posted guard still stood. When we finally did part Kakashi made me swear to not be alone for the month while he was away. I agreed.

I was under no illusion that I was particularly _safe_. I'd have to find someone to hang out with. Kurenai would be busy training Shino, Asuma would be training Shikamaru and Guy would be training Neji.

I'd have to figure something out. _Then again_, if either of them wanted me dead - Kabuto would have just _done it_. No talking, no tricks. He wanted _something_.

Thinking back on it - he wanted to know how I knew he was up to no good. He wanted to know what else I knew - the limits of my knowledge. Unfortunately, I played right into his hand. He knew I knew _nothing_ but he was acting _off. _That was both good news and bad. It meant he no longer had to toe an invisible line. But it also meant I wasn't top of their list any more. I might be _on it_, but I wasn't a priority. I supposed I might turn to Ibiki. Between the both of us, it was the reason Kabuto was after me.

When I did go to Ibiki he was blessedly understanding. He promised he'd have someone keep an eye out. I figured I'd spend the night with Kurenai until things blew over - she was fine with it, thankfully.

When I went home late that night to get my things when I found _someone_ was there waiting.

Kakashi stood in the middle of my living room, pocketing a small scroll into his vest. It was him; I could tell just by the way he stood there. The very slouch that was so very him.

I frowned playfully at him, "you could have warned me."

He almost scared me!

He only gave me an eye-smile. _The cheek!_

"Are you leaving soon? For training?" I asked.

"Yeah. I won't be back _until after_." He said.

That didn't leave us with much time. I pushed my hair behind my ear. He stepped over to me; I _might_ have done the same.

"Be safe. Please." I said glancing up at him.

"You too." He said.

"I won't… I'm not going to…." I said - I didn't know how to phrase that I was probably going to stay. That I _would_ stay.

"I know." He said with such confidence. Had he already _guessed? _Did he already know I planned to stay_?_ The pad of his thumb caressed my cheek and he gave me another eye-smile.

"I'll see you soon." He promised. He left shortly after.

I stood there, watching him go. I was lost in the new feelings of _love_ when I realized my apartment was missing something.

_All of the scrolls_ Jiraiya had sent me were _gone._ I remembered that Kakashi had a scroll in his hand that he put in his jacket. He must have sealed them away!

_That man_ stole my scrolls!

I laughed to myself, shaking my head. We both knew it wouldn't stop me if I wished it. By now I remembered each imperfection on those scrolls, their contents seared into my mind. Him taking them was a formality - a reminder not to go until he returned. I promised but he wanted insurance. It didn't bother me like it should. I'd heckle him about it later. Tease _him_. The little _thief._

For the next month I did my best to remain busy with others close by. I often spent the night with Kurenai. I may have even joined Guy in his morning runs (the first few days I thought I would _die_. The man didn't believe in breaks or breathers. If one _stopped_ another _hundred_ laps were added). I checked in on Sasuke and Kakashi from time to time; I would bring rice balls and different snacks (even a couple _square_ rice balls for laughs). I did manage to tease Kakashi about his sticky fingers. He pretended to not know what I was talking about - his gaze shimmered with playfulness. I even convinced that boy with the crush on Tenten to offer to help train her. It took some time though.

"I don't know…. She never…." He said. His name was Jun - he was a cute little thing.

"Are you good at welding weapons?" I asked.

"Well, kinda."

"Taijutsu?"

"Yeah."

"Go for it. You're a Chunin. She'll need a stronger peer." I told him. "I could introduce you?"

"No… no, I knew her from the orphanage. She just… didn't notice _me_." He explained. I hummed, _cute_ and sad at the same time. I hadn't quite known she was an orphan, _or him_ for that matter.

"Great way to reintroduce yourself. Pop on by, see how she is _since_ and maybe invite her to train together." I said simply.

"Yeah, but- _what if_-"

"Can't live a life of what ifs."

It took _ages_ for the kid to finally ask. It was kind of adorable, him having no idea how to deal. _Same_, honestly.

It was cute.

I _was_ able to check in on Naruto and Jiraiya at least a couple times. They were off on their own. I _was able_ to stop by and talk to Jiraiya about - about _our _talk later. I found them near a picturesque waterfall and stream. Jiraiya and I sat there on the ground watching Naruto train.

"I came by to see, if- if, ah…" I stuttered. _Ugh_! It felt like I was asking an Uncle to approve of a boyfriend. That _made no sense_. Not for a man like Jiraiya.

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyebrows raised at me.

"I was hoping that maybe you could help me explain to Kakashi about… about how I got here. Maybe even the book _thing_." I said lightly

"_What?" _Jiraiya said, "why would you want Kakashi to know _anything_ about your past."

I cleared my throat and looked away. I didn't quite know why I couldn't put it into words yet. Not for others. I could see him slowly lean back, staring hard at me.

"You're _kidding_." He started.

I didn't look at him, instead I watched Naruto closely.

"_Him?"_

I pushed my hair from my face.

Jiraiya shot me a look, evaluating me.

"You know he's a fan of my work." He said

"I'm aware."

"He's a drag sometimes."

"He's insightful and quite clever."

"Just because we tell him _anything_ doesn't mean he'll like you." Jiraiya said. My eyebrows raised and I turned to him finally. This was _the second time_ someone guessed that. Was it so unheard of that Kakashi _might_ care for someone?

"Why do people think he couldn't _possibly_ like me?" I asked dryly.

Jiraiya squinted at me.

"You're _kidding_." He said.

"I'm afraid not." I said lightly.

"I was sure-" he eyed me warily, "_how?"_

I turned away and shrugged. I didn't even know. It just happened. All those little moments we had, added up together.

"I haven't a clue. We… we seem to be on the same page. I don't know when it happened. For me, though…. He _just_…. He's a good sort. He acts like he doesn't care but he _does_. Deeply. He's barely even had the chance to truly _be_, and yet he's as strong as he is." I explained.

"Well he _is_ a good Shinobi." Jiraiya said.

"I wasn't talking about his skill in battle. Or his career." I said simply. Was that _all_ others saw him as? Besides his friends, it was as if that was all they could _see_. His book reading, his relaxed nature, his skills - all they cared about.

Jiraiya bowed his head in thought. He suddenly raised his head, still looking away from me.

"Sure. When this is over, I'll stop by. You _owe me_ though." He'd glanced over at the Hokage monument again. _One_ of these days I'd investigate that. But now? I had my hands full with _this_ mystery.

"Ah? And what would you want?" I asked. There was no way I'd agree without knowing. Who knew what Jiraiya would want.

"I'll keep it for now. I'll keep it _within sense_." He said, eyeing me critically.

"_Thanks_." I said.

"You know, you'd be a lot more beautiful if you acted more _feminine_." He said, his arms crossed over his chest. He peeked over at me; I knew he was playing. I scoffed loudly and tossed my head.

"You'd be a lot more _handsome_ if you acted more _masculine_." I said. He glared at me for that.

"I liked you better when I didn't understand you." He grumbled. I dissolved into laughter.

I left soon after - work to get back to and such.

I promised Naruto I should visit as often as I could.

Sometime within that month between the training and running, I finally figured out how to get home. I had a bolt of inspiration one night, my mind finally piecing the puzzle together.

Of course. The second I knew I couldn't bear to leave - I figured it out. It was a mix of a handful of the jutsus Jiraiya had sent me. A unique mix of space, time and dimension; it was lengthy and not something I could easily achieve on my own. It required more than I could do. _But_ it was possible. It was something.

Perhaps….

Perhaps I could send Uncle a letter. Just so he _knew _I was safe. I could enlist some help.

Slowly the day of the finals approached. You could feel it in the air that something was about to happen. The Hokage was shifting things; there were already orders for the children to hide in the monument as the exams took place. Every available Anbu was required to be in attendance. The last time I visited Kakashi and Sasuke I knew it would be down to the wire. My old partner was doing his best to teach his _only_ self made jutsu to his student. I knew - _I knew _it meant more than words could express. There was something about _that_ particular jutsu that meant something to Kakashi - _beyond_ the Rin incident. It was as if he was trying to teach Sasuke a lesson Kakashi had learned the hard way. Instead of interrupting them I left what I had for them for when they needed their break. I'd see them soon enough. I didn't want to bother them more than necessary.

I had heard one of the Sound nin were murdered. Lee was almost on that list had it not been for Naruto and Guy. _Nobody _had seen Kabuto. I don't know if he was still in town or if he was hiding out wherever Orochimaru was.

When the day of the exams finally came… I didn't quite know if I was ready for it yet.

But, time waits for no man.

* * *

An/: here we are! I hope you guys liked this. Something simple and kinda quick. I'm having fun with my family but I couldn't stop myself from writing at least a little bit. I'm having way to much fun to stop, tbh. Again, a short chapter but... Oh well. Things are starting to happen.

Thank you guys, so much for the love - as always! I appreciate it and hope you enjoyed this installment.

Also; if you're so inclined to a short "what if" story, there another chapter in the outtakes that have Oliver be for Kakashi what Tami was for Sasuke and Naruto.


	27. Chapter 27

Sparks 27

I blame Doctor Who. Mr Spock. The Scooby Gang: both the ones in the Mystery Machine and the ones with the stakes. I've spent my life with stories of people who don't walk away, who go back for their friends, who make that last stand. I've been brainwashed by Samwise Gamgee.

_Andrea K. Höst, Stray (Touchstone, #1)_

* * *

The day of the exams, the atmosphere in Konoha was stretched thin. In the hidden crevices, there were various nin hiding throughout the city. We each had a post. In fact, many of the T&I forces would be around. We were split between key points. Mine was within the stadium. Once the battles started I could watch, but before I was regulated to directing traffic. I _knew_ Ibiki hadn't wanted me there, but I switched with someone (promising a favor, and a free cooked meal). Ibiki wasn't a fan, but he remained quiet about it,glaring at me in passing.

I had to promise not to do anything stupid. I wasn't quite ready for the events that I knew were about to unfold. Who knew what would happen? The little I knew kept me on edge. _The death of the Hokage. _I still couldn't believe he still was choosing to go through with this.

For now, best to act like everything was fine.

That morning, before the hubbub, I went to walk Naruto to the stadium.

He looked a bit alone when I found him. I could hear the general excitement from those who didn't know what was about to happen.

"Hey, sweetie." I greeted him. He gave me a big grin.

"Hi, Tami-chan." He said.

There was something on his mind; his smile didn't last and he was focused on something unseen in the distance. I would have thought it was his match, but his battles never left him so thoughtful. He was glancing over at me from here and there.

"Have something on your mind?" I asked. He laughed boisterously, looking away. He was clearly trying to cover up something.

"Nah! I'm good! Just excited for the match!" He exclaimed.

I hummed, looking down at him curiously. I suppose he wasn't ready to tell me.

"I'll be a little late to watching your fight, but I'll be there. You show that kid what you're made of, ah?" I told him. He gave me another wide grin until slowly it fell from his face.

"D'you…. d'you think Gaara gets talks like these?" He asked, peering up at me.

_Gaara?_

Why did he want to know about Gaara?

"Probably not. From the look of it, his team is rather afraid of him." I said.

Naruto's face dropped and he stared at the ground.

"He's like me." Naruto muttered.

How on _Earth_ did Naruto come to that conclusion? They had _very_ little in common. Different attitude, different behavior, _everything_.

"Why would you say that? I've yet to see you carry around a gourd." I said lightly.

"No, he's a Jinchuriki." He said.

Oh.

_Oh_.

That's why. Of course he would think that way.

I nibbled on my bottom lip. That would be why Naruto would say so. And I bet that the kid was dealt with much like Naruto. Probably isolated, attacked, and ignored otherwise. It made sense why he was so - _so very_ angry.

"His dad killed his mom and tried to kill him too." Naruto stated.

I flinched. I felt that one. Mind, my father never did go out of his way and _do anything_. Certainly not to mother; she was high profile. But it was well known he didn't want me.

"Sometimes families aren't what… they don't work like they should." I replied gently.

Naruto looked up at me curiously. "How'd you know?"

It was probably time to tell him the truth. _Probably_. If I was staying I couldn't continue the lie any more. Not to him; and certainly not to Sasuke. I nodded over to the stadium we were approaching and said, "in a moment."

We found a room. It was off to the side and empty. I knelt down in front of him.

"So when I arrived, the Hokage said I wasn't to remember my past." I said. Naruto scowled, crossing his arms at me. He peered at me through narrow eyes.

"But you said-"

"I know. I lied. I'm very sorry about it. I thought - it might be best. You always wanted a family and my immediate family was… tragic." I said.

Naruto was just waiting for me to finish. I could see he was getting impatient.

"My father didn't want me either. There's a, ah, _procedure_ to get rid of children before birth. Father wanted that done. To me. Mother fought, but… _well_. After I was born, I was shipped off and left with a nanny. I went to private schools and lived _far_ from my family. It wasn't until Uncle came into the picture that I even had something of a family." I explained.

Naruto's scowl slowly dropped. He was mulling it over, his little hand rubbing his arm.

"So you were alone too?" He asked.

I nodded, sitting before him.

"I _was_. Uncle came in and did for me what I did for you. I couldn't leave you _be_. Not when… not when Uncle always told me that I should be the person I needed when I was a kid." I explained; slowly he was unwinding.

"But you're still leaving, huh?" He questioned, this time he was challenging.

"I can't. Not anymore, I don't think I could bear it. Besides - I have to make sure _your_ nose stays clean!" I told him with a grin. He breathed in sharply and wrapped his arms around my neck in a tight hug. I squeezed him back.

"Wait - why'd you decide to stay?" He pulled away with another scowl, "it's not 'cause of Kakashi-sensei?"

My jaw dropped, and I quickly looked away with a clearing of my throat. He called it far too quickly. How did _Naruto_ know? I knew that team 7 had been up to _something_, but…. Maybe he was more aware than even I realized.

"What?! No way!" He shouted, "I wanted you with Iruka-sensei!"

"The heart wants what it wants." I muttered, pushing my hair out of my face.

"I _guess_ he's okay. He's kinda cool. I guess it's _okay._" Naruto grumbled under his breath. I ruffled his hair.

"I didn't know I needed your approval." I said playfully.

"Of course ya do!" He insisted. "Gotta make sure he can do his job right! He's late _all the time!"_

I chuckled at him, weaving my fingers through his hair and smoothing down the chaos he called _hair_.

"He is, but we work around it."

"How'd you do _that?" _He asked.

"Mm, he comes to find me when he's ready. We _did_ work together." I reminded him.

"So _that's_ how you did it." Naruto huffed, crossing his arms.

"How do you deal with him?"

"Yell. He's such a _liar_. Saying he helped some Grandma!" He said grumpily.

"Mmm, perhaps." I began, "however, other than that - I think the world of him."

Naruto rolled his eyes at me. "I guess he's pretty cool."

"Your sensei told me you gave him not only a little doll _you_ made, but a little plant too. A very proud and dignified _Mr. Ikki_." I tapped his nose. "For so many protests, you certainly do care about him too."

He shifted uncomfortably, a small smile showing up on his face.

"_Okay_, yeah." He agreed. I smiled at him and glanced at the clock. _Ah_, time to go.

"Alright, _well._ Go show that Neji boy what you're made of. I'll be cheering you on." I told him. He didn't respond but grinned widely again. We parted, me going to my post and him readying to battle.

I had thought when I went through the finals it was stressful; this time? This time it was worse. Maybe it was knowing there was a plot to kill the Hokage. Maybe it was knowing he was _letting_ it happen.

I stood at my post, helpfully directing people. Most of them had score cards and we're talking amongst themselves about the match up. Most of them didn't take note of Naruto. Most were excited to see the three skilled combatants fight. Gaara, Neji and Sasuke. Of course Shino was on the list somewhere in the excitement as well as the others. Naruto wasn't even mentioned much. But what did they know? I _knew_ him working with Jiraiya would prove to be beneficial. And I _knew_ no matter what Sasuke would have to finally admit Naruto's skill.

As soon as I could, I left my spot. I did try to find Sasuke and the ever mysterious Kakashi. _However_, they hadn't quite arrived yet. I had a feeling Kakashi was going to pull one of his last second arrivals. _Probably_.

I found Sakura and Ino who had saved some spots for us. I _would have_ sat with Kurenai and Asuma, but I made a horrible third wheel. I smiled at both girls in greeting.

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Ino turned to me with hope in her gaze.

"Ah, no. Not yet. I'm sure they're in their way, luv." I slid in beside her. Sakura deflated, her shoulders drooping.

"I was hoping to see him before the match." She admitted. She wasn't the only one.

"I'm sure he's _fine_. Probably on his way _now." _Ino said. I hoped she was right.

"Mm, I'm sure we'll see him after, even if." I said, trying to keep an eye out. I hoped they would arrive soon. _Hopefully._

"How were you this month?" I asked Sakura. I barely even knew the little girl Kakashi taught. I probably should have checked in on her; however my other duties kept me rather busy.

"Oh, okay. It was kinda quiet." She told me.

"Mm- it _was,_ wasn't it? With Naruto gone and Sasuke not there to fight with, it's probably been _very_ quiet."

She giggled at me, covering her mouth daintily.

"You're right."

"Those boys do tend to cause quite the ruckus." I added.

"They _do_!" She agreed.

We shared a grin as the matches began. I had missed all the opening pomp and introductions.

Naruto and Neji were up first. Hayate laid down the law and explained the rules.

"There's no _way_ Naruto can win this." Ino said. Ever since her fight against Sakura I'd begun to see her in a different light - however she did still rub me the wrong way on occasions. I didn't see her _much_, but I knew a change had happened. Or maybe? Maybe it was just me seeing her differently.

"I wouldn't count him out yet." Sakura said firmly. I hummed; _there we are_.

"Naruto will do _well_. I can't say if he'll _win, _but he'll give that Hyuga boy a run for his money." I said.

Sure enough, Naruto fought hard and well. However, the Neji boy was very skilled, and _very_ talented. His blows were direct and focused while Naruto was just holding on by pure force of will. It wasn't until half way through that the tables turned. Neji took the time to explain, to rant about how no one could change their destiny. How losers _stayed_ losers. Naruto wasn't even listening to the mantra that bit was trying to sell him.

This wasn't just a match for Naruto.

I didn't even think he thought of it as an exam anymore. _Instead_, it was a chance to prove himself to his peers.

It was a chance for him to validate his very existence. To _prove_ he could do what everyone said he couldn't.

I had _promised_ myself I wouldn't be _too much. _That I wouldn't obviously cheer him on. However both Sakura and I had the same idea. We both started cheering loudly for him. I started whistling, carrying on.

I couldn't say what happened - but the very air changed. The hair on the back of my neck started to raise, and I could _feel it_. A different chakra source. Naruto's were blocked but - but not that beast's.

Every ninja in the area looked to be on edge; those older grimaced. If I looked _closely_, I could see it; waves of red chakra swirling around Naruto. He suddenly didn't look as tired anymore. He stood straighter. Taller.

Jiraiya had to have taught him how to access the beast's chakra.

I didn't know what to think of that.

We watched as Naruto gained his second wind and outfoxed his opponent. The boy had been so shocked to lose. Naruto stood confidently there on the field. Neji had to be carried from the field.

From what Neji had said, from his background and the curse he bore - that _kid_ had quite the reason to be upset. It was probably best Naruto challenged him and his ideas. Even though they both lost sight of the end goal, the exams… I couldn't fault either of them. They chose a better battle. The battle over destiny, over who they would grow up to _be_.

I could see Sakura droop beside me.

"He's gotten so much _stronger_ in such a short time." She muttered to herself.

"Yeah, well, that's Naruto for you." Choji said. He had arrived sometime within the match with _bags_ of crisps. He was already working on his second bag.

I hummed, eyeing the field and surrounding area. Sasuke was _nowhere_ to be found. He was up next, and his opponent was…. It was Gaara. I bit my lip. I hoped Sasuke would drop the match. And Naruto. But I told Kakashi I wouldn't interfere. I wouldn't. Not unless… not unless I had no other choice.

Again; Naruto, I knew, lasted long enough and grew to be Hokage. Sasuke? I didn't know. He did _leave_, but I didn't know when that was. For all I knew, it could have already happened before this. Somehow I doubted it, but I didn't know. There were too many _what ifs_. The only thing that I knew for certain was that Sasuke was in trouble if he faced off against that boy. I could only hope Kakashi taught him well.

Another ninja popped down to Hayate to talk to him, as the crowds raged for their fight.

Instead of disqualification, Sasuke's match was shifted to the end.

The next battle _should_ have been up, but Kankuro of the Sand Village, gave up before the battle even began.

Why would Kankuro do that?

He had to be a part of the plot. Or maybe he knew something. _He had to be_. Gaara going to these Exams had to be something…. He was far too advanced. _Far too advanced._

There was little reason _why_ he would - or should.

The next fight was Temari and Shikamaru. From the looks of things, the boy didn't want to fight at all.

Ino was enthusiastically cheering on her teammate. It was adorable; perhaps I had been too harsh on my idea of who she was? Probably. She had been younger - and I was a terror her age. Far crueler and mean when I wanted to be.

Choji however was sure his teammate would drop out. He was sure that the _lazy genius_ would be just that; lazy. He wouldn't want to continue and would bow out.

_Fascinating_.

Looking at the boy, he didn't seem interested in the battle. Temari was far more focused than he. Just _looking_, I couldn't for sure _say_ what would happen. Shikamaru didn't seem to know, or even _care_. Instead I just leaned back and watched. No matter what, _this _would prove to be interesting.

Sure enough, _it was_.

Shikamaru and Temari faced off - her wind was fierce but his intellect was more-so. And the boy…. That boy was on par with Sherlock himself. From the looks of things, how he hid in that tree and his fingers steepled? He had his own mind-palace too. It was then, right when he almost had his win that _he gave up_. I saw it in his figure a split second before he stated it.

_Interesting._

He complained about chakra loss and using too much so he bowed out of the battle and exam. I doubted it was what he said. He very well could have won and left at the _next_ battle.

Naruto was shouting at him from the box, yelling that he was horrible for leaving the competition like he had. Instead of jumping into the field, he ran down to meet Shikamaru on the ground level. There he yelled at the other boy from the doorway.

With that… Sasuke's battle with Gaara was next.

There was no one else arriving, but Guy and Lee. Both men took in the field with appreciation.

"Have we missed much?" Guy asked.

"Naruto-kun won against Neji-san, Shino-kun and Temari are moving on. Sasuke-kun hasn't arrived yet." Sakura told them.

"Naruto-kun _won?" _Guy marveled. Both he and Lee shared an astonished look.

"Come on, then Guy. Don't you know? Can't keep a good man down." I said with a grin. I gave the boy in crutches a solid stare. I got a sparkling grin from Guy.

Lee nodded firmly.

"I believe you are right." He said, "it must have been the power of will alone."

I stood and made my way over to the duo, waving them to move down the bench. It took a second but they did so.

"Imagine what other uses it has, ah?" I said. Lee nodded again.

"Has Kakashi-kun arrived yet?" Guy asked, he was looking over the field trying to figure out where his rival was.

"Mm, methinks not. You know how he is; he may be waiting in the wings for the last second. Trying to keep us on our toes." I said with a grin. He hummed, rubbing his chin.

"You think he does it on purpose?" He asked.

"Wouldn't put it past him." I assured him; Kakashi _was_ a bit of a diva. Or at least pretended to be. I then turned to Lee and gestured him to sit. "Go ahead and take a breather. I'm sure those crutches are less than comfortable."

"Oh no! I am fine." Lee said.

"If you're _sure_. It will make _me_ feel better." I said.

The little boy blushed and looked down. It took him a minute more to settle down in his spot beside Choji.

I stood beside Guy.

"I do wish Kakashi would stop these last second nail biters." I said. He grunted, evaluating the scene before us.

"He used to be very timely." He said.

"Before everything?" I asked. He hummed in agreement.

I supposed with that many traumas, time became a fickle, useless thing. Although his concern about being _too late_ recently showed me there was a change in him.

The crowd was restless again; no one threw anything, but it was still a ruckus. They were shouting, hoping for the match to begin.

The same ninja as before leapt down to speak with Hayate.

Ten minutes.

They had ten minutes.

I breathed out slowly. It wouldn't be the _worst thing_ if Sasuke missed this match. I just wished it would happen sooner rather than later. Actually, I preferred it. I didn't want

Sasuke in the middle of this. But he had chosen this life.

However, that posed a question; why had their fight been rescheduled _twice? _What plan was unfolding? Surely he should have been disqualified.

Sure enough, they finally arrived. I nearly could have thought Kakashi timed it. He and Sasuke arrived for the match with mere _seconds_ to spare.

When he joined us in the stands, I did my best to at least look displeased. However that battle I surely lost, if his expression was anything to go by. He regarded me warmly.

"I thought you were stationed in the city." He said.

"_Well,_ I may have switched with a co-worker. I couldn't just sit elsewhere as the party carried on here." I said.

Guy puffed up his chest, staring at his long-time rival.

"It's good to see you again, Kakashi-kun. It sounds like your student had done well. But I'm sure it was only a one time win." He said confidently.

Kakashi hadn't even acknowledged him yet, until finally turning to Guy. "Did you say something?"

"Agh! You and your too _cool_ attitude!" Guy said.

I rolled my eyes; Guy was far too sweet to call Kakashi out like I did. It was too bad. It would be fun to see it if others did.

As the match began, worry began to eat away at me. I glanced back up at the boxes where the Hokages were. I wondered if the plot had begun.

Looking over at the Sand-nin? Those kids? They looked nervous.

_Things_ were about to hit the fan. This wasn't… things were about to get rough.

I could see the confidence in Sasuke's stance but…

I didn't know. And I didn't know about what I should do about Gaara.

I felt a comforting squeeze on my shoulder. I turned and saw Kakashi there - his patented eye-smile in place.

"He'll be fine. He's like me; a survivor." He assured me.

I smiled back at him but watched the match.

What would Kakashi have done? If he knew what I knew? Follow protocol or…?

"I know. But you two are _very_ different." I said to him quietly.

"Oh? Both geniuses, both gifted, and both…." He drifted off; the word _alone_ fluttered in the air unspoken.

The boy in question was fighting below. He's speed nearly rivaled Lee's. It was _stunning_, but I still was unnerved.

"Sasuke is angry at the world. His judgement's cloud his reason. He doesn't often question enough what's in front of him. If it benefits him, he often lets it _be._" I said.

"And yet… nothing on that list I can't name for myself." He said; another eye smile.

"It's not the world you're angry at." I told him quietly. I was only loud enough to ensure _he_ was the only one to hear me. Kakashi didn't react; and he didn't do me the disservice of pretending to not hear me.

I found his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. I didn't say it to be rude, but knowing who he was. I had hope that one day he could forgive himself.

That was when Naruto arrived with Shikamaru. He ran right to Kakashi and I.

"You gotta pull Sasuke-kun out! That guy… he just - he _killed_ two guys in the hall! I never- Tami was _right_! There's something wrong with him!" Naruto snapped.

"Stop it." Kakashi ordered, "you're going to worry Tami-chan and Sakura-chan. He's fine."

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto burst out.

"_Naruto-kun, stop._" Kakashi told him. The little blond boy scowled at him.

"He's a Jinchuriki. _Like me_." He said. With that the air changed. I bit my bottom lip, and turned to see Shikamaru.

"What's your take on this?" I asked. The men around me shifted. Kakashi glanced from me to the quiet boy and back again.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"I think he's _crazy. _That kid's unhinged. I've never seen - _man, _this is a _drag._" He grumbled.

That was when I could hear it - _the chidori_.

"You taught him?" I asked Kakashi. He stood a little straighter.

"_You_ taught him the chidori? That's reckless." Guy stated.

Both Kakashi and I gave him a look; although I wasn't 100% okay with Kakashi teaching Sasuke that technique but Guy truly was the pot calling out the kettle. I swore I wouldn't get involved with Kakashi's teaching methods.

"You don't have room to talk." Kakashi said cheerfully.

I watched the scene unfold as Sasuke did want only the chidori could do - get through Gaara's defences.

It wasn't long after that, everything went wrong. First, it was like the sounding of a bell ringing gently across the humm of the crowd. I saw people dropping before I felt its effects. It was dispersed easily enough.

An Anbu stood before us and sound nin leapt out from their hiding spot.

There was an explosion from the Hokage box.

Everything happened so fast after that.

Gaara and his team left, pursued by Sasuke. Kakashi instructed his team to leave and follow Sasuke with Pakkun. It was all I could do to keep up.

I clashed with the sound ninja, fighting them as best as we all could.

I could hear rumblings in the distance. Everything was going _wrong. Everything._

But it soon got _worse_.

Kakashi, Guy and I were standing in the field, the leader of the sound nin and the _mysterious _Anbu member stood there. Kakashi had just called that little worm out and Kabuto took off his mask. He chuckled to himself.

"I had hoped for more carnage, but…. You know, I wondered if we were doomed." Kabuto said, "I wondered if those crazy ninja years ago were right."

"What do you mean, _doomed?" _The Sand Jounin snapped.

"Calm yourself. This has nothing to do with you. You _knew_, didn't you? You _knew_ who I was. You said it was reading me. But they knew. The guard wasn't posted like we expected. _Konoha expected us_."

The men around me stared right at me.

I stood impassively. Breathing slow and even.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." I said.

"Yes you do." Kabuto insisted.

"It's not her fault you let in a spy." Hayate said. Kabuto laughed at that, eyeing me with distain.

"We're not letting you leave. You will talk to us, or to the T&I." Kakashi said.

Kabuto laughed, "not today."

With that, that little worm and the sand Jounin were gone.

I looked up - the barrier over there Hokage box had vanished.

The invasion was over.

However, the Hokage's plan was complete.

He did indeed die by the hands of Orochimaru. But, from the state of the snake himself, being carried off like a rag doll? He was left incompacitated.

It was then I saw a new weight on Kakashi and the others. Even in myself when I looked in the mirror.

Maybe I should have done more to stop the events? I didn't know if I _could_. Both the Hokage and Orochimaru were far out of my league in battle. Even out of Kakashi's. But the fact that… the fact that I knew?

There was a bit of guilt there. Maybe I should have done _more_. But what could I have done?

I hoped his sacrifice would prove to do well. I hoped. I could _only_ hope.

I shared a look with Kakashi.

It had been a fool's dream to schedule our talk after the exams. As if either of us would want to talk.

We worked tirelessly for the next few days; getting things clear and safe again. I hoped my knowledge had prevented casualties and kept the numbers low. We had lost some great men that day, but between their plan falling through and Jiraiya guarding the wall…. Konoha had stood tall. Naruto was so very sad; he lost someone close to him. Sasuke? He was only withdrawn from me. He hadn't lost anyone, but he seemed so distant, so wary of me. But he was doing well. Konoha was already healing.

All but one.

I could see that Kakashi was mourning. He hid it well, but the day of the funeral? I couldn't find him anywhere. Not at first. He wasn't home. He wasn't at the funeral, nor the cemetery. It was pouring rain, as if the county itself knew that the Hokage passed.

I should have known it was the Memorial Stone he would be at.

He stood there, his head bowed staring at the names engraved. I could see the weight in his shoulders once more. He looked like he hadn't gotten sleep at all. He'd been working relentlessly since the attack.

I knew that he was already aware of my presence. He always _was_. From the look of him, he'd been out there for some time. He was _soaked_. I approached him quietly, trying my best not to interrupt him. I couldn't keep my distance for long. I couldn't help but come up behind him and wrap my arms around his middle. He didn't do anything to stop me, but he didn't acknowledge me for the longest time.

"How long have you been here?" I asked quietly.

"Since dawn." He said.

"Did you sleep?"

Silence was my answer. I held him a bit tighter, keeping quiet. Eventually one if his hands joined mine.

"You were right. It's not the world I'm angry at." He said. "I come here and… I made so many mistakes. Lives were lost."

"They weren't your fault." I said.

"And how do you know?" He looked at me over his shoulder.

"Have you forgotten already? We worked together. I know you well enough to know if you could have - you would have single handedly stopped it all."

He turned back away and stared at the stone.

"Would you introduce me?" I asked.

Kakashi pulled me around gently and pointed out the names of the people who haunted his conscience.

_Uchiha Obito_

_Namikaze Kushina_

_Namikaze Minato_

He stood there telling me about these people, who they were and the impact they had on him. He didn't delve too much, keeping it vague. He didn't know but I could see he was probably seeing them through rose colored glasses. It made me realize why he loved Icha Icha so much. It was a simple, emotional and cheesy romcom. Sure there was smut, but it wasn't - it wasn't hard core porn. Kakashi probably wished his life was a little more like the pages, where things were simple and light.

"Come on you two. We're already late for the funeral and you're both about to give me a toothache." A voice said. I glanced over and Jiraiya was there. I could feel the heat rising in my face as Kakashi lazily pulled away from me.

"Tonight, right? For that talk?" He asked.

"Yeah, _yeah_. Come on. We don't got all day." Jiraiya grumbled with a grin.

We carried on and went to the funeral.

The Sarutobi family were clearly having trouble. I could see Asuma looked just as exhausted as Kakashi himself. With how close Kurenai stood to him, I had a feeling she was helping him through this time. I'd have to send them something, a meal perhaps? I found my place near Naruto and Sasuke while the memorial carried on.

There was a little boy beside Naruto just crying up a storm. The boy looked up to the blond, and from what I knew was Hiruzen's grandson. I hoped the Hokage had spent a long time with his family beforehand. He had to have. Naruto was struggling too, he was trying to keep himself together.

It was Kakashi who comforted them. And me.

He spoke about those giving sacrifices for others before us.

I supposed Kakashi would know soon enough how true that was for Hiruzen's choice.

I spent my afternoon with Team 7, reminiscing and looking forward to the future. We went to that Ramen stand just to chat and _be_.

Sasuke was still distant. I'd have to check in on him. Certainly he was fine. Kakashi had scheduled a lunch with him, and Naruto was already griping that they hadn't been able to battle. I ran my fingers through Sasuke's hair - he tensed, glancing at me.

Was it just that he was stressed? Or…?

We'd have to have that talk. Until then….

Until then I spent my time with them. Finding a new friend in Sakura, and settling in beside who I hoped would be part of my future. But until that future came, other things had to happen.

Kakashi and I would have to hash it out.

* * *

It was later that night when Kakashi went to Tami's home. Each time he went it felt so very different. They would be having another talk; she'd be telling him who she was _and_ hopefully where they stood. He could only cross his fingers at this point. She had to stay with him. She _had_ to feel something for him. Especially with how concerned she was about his reaction to the truth.

He was sitting on the couch while Tami stood. Jiraiya had pulled a chair in from the kitchen and sat in it across from him. It was _odd. _But with how Tami was already concerned about his reaction? Understandable.

Jiraiya was leaning back in his chair, regarding them both.

"Go ahead and sit down, Walker. This part you don't know, might as well start at the beginning." Jiraiya stated. She hummed and sat down across from Kakashi on the couch. She curled her legs under her, glancing at him with uncertainty. She was fiddling with her fingers as if to keep herself occupied.

"So this all started, _I don't know, _couple months before you showed up?" Jiraiya said, glancing at the woman, "I'd been hearing reports about some missing ninja from the Village hidden in the Clouds talking about different worlds. How they thought that using another world would get them relevant information for _this one_."

He stopped for a moment before continuing on.

"It was stupid. I didn't believe it at first. Word was, these shinobi were going to _anyone_ for help. It wasn't - it wasn't until we found a body that anything added up. There was a man we found. He had stuff we'd never seen. Even - he even had a scrap of a book that we found. A cover, where _Naruto_ was on the front. It was an artist rendition."

Kakashi pulled back for a moment.

What?

That didn't - he glanced between the two around him. Tami was scared and Kakashi didn't like the way the talk was heading. He was expecting an alternate world but _this?_

This was something else. How did they have a photo of Naruto? And why did that matter _now?_

"I returned to Konoha, and told the Third about what we saw. He had two Anbu assigned to me, and we hunted the missing nin down." Jiraiya explained, "it took a while but we got them. We found this little cave they were hiding in. They'd just summoned their second target."

The older man gave Tami a pointed look.

From there Kakashi heard the rest of the tale between both of them. Where Jiraiya couldn't tell, Tami explained. A _story._ Kakashi was part of a story. He didn't know how to feel about that. It didn't mean much to him. He had other things to worry about. Although it did make him wonder if the people in Icha Icha were real somewhere too. _That_, he liked.

However, that brought up how Orochimaru knew - how Kabuto knew. Those missing nin probably went to Orochimaru first. Although how did he know?

Tami looked different, but not _that_ different.

"I was at home when they took me. I don't think they were _aiming_ for me. My roommate knew more about… well, she knew more. When I came, I didn't understand anything being said." She told Kakashi. She still hadn't met his gaze. "It wasn't until I arrived in Konoha and Inoichi gave me the ability to understand this language that - that anything made sense."

"And then they called _me_ in." Kakashi said

"We needed to know if she recognized you, at least. She didn't react for anyone else. She didn't even know who I was. We didn't know if she was a plant or otherwise. And she hadn't really seemed to realize she was in another world. She didn't know me, and the only one she _knew about_ was…." Jiraiya turned to Kakashi and watched him carefully.

"Why me? Did you…?" Kakashi turned to Tami, eyeing her carefully. She ran a hand through her hair. Kakashi wanted to calm her, _but _he had to get to the bottom of it.

"My roommate was a fan of the story. I know, _knew_ next to nothing. But she was a fan of two particular characters." She said, "you and… and another."

"The other?"

"Itachi."

Kakashi scowled.

"I'm not a fan either." She commented in a light tone. She was trying to take the edge off, but it wasn't working.

"Did you know anything about me then? Before this."

Jiraiya and Tami shared a look. He shrugged and she turned back to Kakashi.

"I knew nothing about your past. Nothing. But I do know something about who you become." I admitted.

"That doesn't mean it'll stay the same." Kakashi began.

"We knew about the invasion. Because of Tami, we _knew." _Jiraiya said.

"Why didn't we _stop it?" _Kakashi asked_._

"The future we're looking at is worth the cost. The third Hokage knew it. With his sacrifice, we know what's coming our way, roughly, for the next _twenty_ years. Right now, it's bad. But it gets better. A lot better." Jiraiya said, giving Kakashi a meaningful look.

"What do you know about _me?" _He asked.

Jiraiya laughed to himself, crossing his arms. He only grinned at Kakashi. Tami fiddled with her hands.

"You won't like it." She said. He sighed.

"Will it endanger me?" Kakashi couldn't imagine why she wouldn't just tell him. A small nervous giggle burst from her lips and she shook her head.

"No you just…. You become Hokage. After the next. After Tsunade." She said.

Kakashi had been right on track with her until she said that. He frowned at her. He didn't even think _Tsunade_ wanted to be Hokage, let alone _him_.

"That's not funny." He said flatly.

"I wasn't joking." She responded; she was telling the truth, he was sure of it. He glanced at Jiraiya who was just grinning.

"Yeah, kiddo! You get to be the sixth Hokage!" The Toad sage declared. Kakashi felt his shoulders drop. "So that's what you needed to tell me?"

"There's a _bit_ more. Just one thing."

Jiraiya started laughing again.

"Oh, I gotta know how you're going to tell him _this_." He said. He sat back into his chair, just seeming to enjoy the upcoming events.

Tami heaved a big sigh and pulled in closer to Kakashi.

"I, _ah_… so you know how you think you don't know my past?" I asked.

Kakashi's brow furrowed for a moment.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"You _do_ know my past. You just don't know it belongs to _me." _She said simply.

"Well that's so very vague." He said.

She moved in close sighing.

"I was born to an Opera singer from a county called Wales, and an American ambassador*. I was sent to another country, away from home. My uncle, who is my father's _brother_, stepped into my life at the age of ten after my father didn't want anything to do with me. I was _very_ angry and I started helping him with his mysteries while he did his best to be the father I never had. He worked as a detective. While he didn't like me helping, he allowed it. On the side, I honed my acting skills while working as an actress. I've had two failed relationships, where one cheated on me and the other tried to change me. I remained friends with the cheater - who taught me some boxing. I also have a roommate, whose tastes differ from mine and I helped her out of a sticky situation." She said, listing off her past.

Kakashi hummed to himself, thinking about it. It did sound familiar. _Very_ familiar. In fact _\- _he froze.

No.

She couldn't be.

She couldn't be that character.

"Your name is different." He said

"Yes." She admitted.

"That can't be you."

"It follows _private_ conversations."

"That character _died_." He said. He had hated it when that had happened; the characters had been a bit of realism and hope to his bleak day. He preferred Icha Icha's joy, romance and simplicity but it was a good read. Until his favorite character died.

"That's why I talked to the author. Because _I didn't." _She said.

Kakashi remembered that. He remembered when she had left. She said -.

Oh.

That was her lead to her past.

"That girl from the book, when she showed up she looked exactly like that one on the cover. _Exactly_." Jiraiya added in.

"That case, that final book - that's what my Uncle and I were working on before I left." Tami told him. "I spoke with the author. He killed off the character because she _disappeared_."

Kakashi bowed his head. Was this why she wouldn't talk to him and tell him the story?

He knew that character, Natsumi. She'd never choose to leave her remaining family. He had hoped she would give him a chance to have her choose _him_. But she would be choosing against what she wanted. The way that she was looking at him made him wonder.

Jiraiya stood, straightening his clothes and chucking to himself.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you kids alone now. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" With that the Toad Sage left.

Tami rolled her eyes and turned to Kakashi.

"That man." She muttered.

He didn't know if he should leave yet or not. He didn't want to, but if Tami told him she was still leaving? He couldn't stay.

"Are you going?" He asked. He turned his face away. He couldn't watch her say she wasn't staying with him.

Instead of answering, she inched closer to him and he felt her hands on his face lifting his chin toward her. She waited until he finally meet her gaze.

"I'm not leaving." She said.

"You're staying?" He couldn't believe it. She was almost in his lap again.

"I wouldn't… I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise. I may be a _flirt_ sometimes, but I'm not cruel." She told him. He pulled her into his lap.

There was one thing that he wanted. _Well, _a couple things.

"Can you show me? I want to see where you're from." He said.

It was one of the first things on his list. He had to see for himself - test her. He wanted to know for sure if he could trust her. Jiraiya did, as did the others; but he needed to make sure someone so very close to him was telling the truth. Especially about something so serious. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't just blindly accept her word.

Tami paused, he could see her thinking about it.

"I… a genjutsu?"

"If you can. Pull me into an illusion. Show me." He insisted.

She lifted his chin again to look her in the eye.

"I'll do my best." She promised.

He watched her as she began. She'd gotten better as they had parted.

Kakashi watched as the room faded away around them. It was replaced with another one. It was larger, bookcases lined the back wall. There were two doors behind the couch they were sitting on, and an armchair off to the side. The TV was large and thin. Tami pulled away as he sat up.

"This doesn't look so different." He said, eyeing the surroundings.

"Yet." She commented.

"_Yet." _He agreed.

He went to the bookcase, investigating it; he couldn't read any of the titles.

"What's this one?" He asked, pointing it out.

"Treasure island."

And this one?"

"The Hobbit."

Kakashi hummed - he saw the kitchen. He went in deeper. It was different, still bigger than he was used to. Different appliances, and things he hadn't seen.

"What's this?"

"Dish washer."

"_Machines_ wash your dishes?"

"Well, we've no fancy jutsu to get by. We do what we can." She said. She was there leaning on the doorway.

"So, where's _your_ room?" He asked.

He wasn't concerned about seeing that roommates room. But he did want to see hers. Would it be different?

"My room is the first one on the right. Maya's is the next." She said.

He hummed and went to go to her room. She stopped him.

"Hers first." She said.

Kakashi frowned; she couldn't see it but she could probably read it.

"Her room first. There's a surprise in mine." Tami said.

"Oh? Trying to seduce me already?" Kakashi sighed, moving away from her door. He could tell the way the illusion rippled he got to her. He suppressed a grin. It was fun messing with her again.

"That's not what I _meant_!" She protested.

"So you don't want to seduce me?" He continued. He turned to see her from the corner of his eye. She was there fuming; so cute!

"_You!_" She huffed. She tossed her head and moved to Maya's door. "If I wished to seduce you, _you would be seduced!"_

It was much more fun getting under her skin than getting bothered with all the fluttering feelings rolling in his gut. _Far more_ fun.

With her insistence they went to Maya's room.

Sure enough, Kakashi found images of himself there. He was on a poster, looking relaxed. It was a profile shot. He also saw a figurine of himself; he recognized the Anbu uniform he wore.

There were other posters. One of a blond with a red coat; he didn't know that kid. But he did see the girl also had a poster of Itachi. He looked almost the same as he remembered.

"Okay. And yours?"

With her trying to keep it a mystery, he wanted to see even more. She rolled her eyes and he followed her to her room.

Her room was filled with little trinkets. Long silky scarves and clothes he'd never seen before. She had a little area for jewellery. One of them was an emerald necklace.

He was about to tease her about his finds when she had stood over at the windows.

"_This_ is what you _need_ to see." She told him.

They weren't windows but doors. She led him out to a balcony. It was night, and the city looked alive. Her world was _far_ different than his. The city itself was lit up, even though there weren't any stars. The buildings were far taller than the ones in Konoha. He just stood there, marveling at the scene.

He knew enough about Tami's genjutsu that they weren't actually moving around the illusion. They were still there, her on his lap.

He held out his hand and looked out to the city.

"Let's go." He said. She took his hand and they jumped from her balcony.

For the next while, he learned about _Chicago. _She took him to see the _Skyscrapers_ and what she called _the bean_. She took him over to see _Navy Pier._

By the end of the night, they were climbing a skyscraper to sit at the top. He got there first, and pulled her into his lap. She looked a bit surprised. He enjoyed that a little too much.

He was satisfied with his findings.

She was telling the truth.

There was no way she could make up such an intricate world like that. She was smart, and good at thinking off the cuff, _but_… but she wasn't creative. Not like Naruto was. Not like Jiraiya. She didn't have the ability to just make up an entire world.

"You think you're so smooth." She said to him. Kakashi hummed, and put his chin on her shoulder. He gave her a moment. She could get away if she wanted.

"And yet… you haven't moved." He stared at her, watching her squirm. It was nice. He was getting a hold of this flirting thing. It was nice to see _her_ flounder for once.

"_Well, _maybe I like men who _think_ they're smooth." She said.

He really didn't care what he was, so long as she stayed. However there was something that was bothering him.

"Where are the stars?" He asked.

"Too much light pollution. They aren't seen here." She explained.

"So that's why you always watched the stars."

"They're _beautiful_. In Konoha, it's almost like they're _alive_."

Kakashi had never thought about it like that before. They just were _there_.

Tami released the genjutsu and once again they were in her living room in Konoha. She was still in his lap.

"So where does this leave us?" He questioned. They shared a look; she was _beautiful_. Those green eyes of hers were sparkling. She didn't say a word. "I-I want… I mean, I'd like it if… if we were…. Can we?"

Once again he was a stuttering _mess._ _Great_. The couple in Icha Icha made this _seem easy_. He couldn't even _dream_ of telling her how he felt.

She didn't mention anything was off, instead she leaned against him.

"I want to be with you." She said simply.

Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Me too." He said.

They went over rules. Hers were simple; she wouldn't _sleep_ with him until he committed himself to her via marriage and if he ever didn't want her anymore - she needed to know. No matter the pain it caused her, she needed to know it.

Kakashi had a few of his own; if they worked together again, work and their relationship would be kept distinctly separate. They both needed to keep their mind on the mission at hand. He also had her agree to not use flirting as a tactic any more. It was effective, but he didn't think he could watch her pull that. Not anymore. He would have asked to give him warning if she didn't want him anymore, but he couldn't form the words.

They stayed there in each other's embrace after. Tami may have been content with it, but he wasn't. He'd been waiting for this moment for so very long. He watched her, staring down at her quietly before sliding out a kunai. The light was still on and he wasn't going to be moving _anywhere_. Not until he was ready. The movement gained her attention. Her mood shifted as she studied him. Without a word spoken they both knew what the other wanted. He threw his kunai, the back end first to turn off the light. The moment the light was off Kakashi yanked his mask down and pulled her in for a kiss.

It was passionate, her fingers weaved in his hair; she'd already pulled his headband off. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in as close as he could. It wasn't really fair, what with the butterflies in his stomach and how she just pressed right back into him. They moved on unison, gentle but needy caresses. He had to pull away eventually. He wished he could have been calmer, more bored and care free, but he couldn't. He was breathing heavy by the end of it, and so was she.

That night he didn't stay, even though he wanted to; _needed_ to in some sense. He agreed to her terms and she agreed to his. If he stayed, he doubted he could honor his word. Not that night.

Especially with the few other kisses they shared before parting. Far tamer than the other. They shared one last one at the door before he'd turn on the lights again. She was warm and compliant. It took him the restraint he had left not to pull her into anything more intimate. Regretfully he pulled his mask back into place and turned the light on. They parted slowly, neither of them able to say a word. He could feel her watching him as he left. He didn't _want_ to go, but needed to. They'd see each other again soon.

* * *

An/: so, just to be clear, Lee sees Tami as a doting big sister lol. Anyways, here we are! Another chapter. I nearly put this second half in the next chapter, but because one of Orochimaru's plans didn't end up making _this_ chapter, I switched it. It will be explained how exactly he knew she wasn't from their world and what his plans are concerning her.

So, yes- Hayate was supposed to die originally, but considering they already knew stuff and the fact that Kabuto wasn't able to walk around freely any more, I didn't think in this version he would die. So he's been spared.

I don't know who else will be saved or not. There's quite a few I want to save but… it depends on if it works out that way.

Thank you guys again! Love you all! Stay safe and have an amazing week!

*So, he's always been an ambassador, I just forgot the word ._. that's why Tami struggles with the idea of where she's from and who she is. She's been thrown all over the place.

PS. Also, it's been brought to my attention I made a mistake with the jutsus in chapter 15/16 I think? I'll be fixing that soon.


	28. Chapter 28

Sparks 28

"'Where did you go to, if I may ask?' said Thorin to Gandalf as they rode along.

'To look ahead,' said he.

'And what brought you back in the nick of time?'

Looking behind,' said he."

_\- J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit_

* * *

Maya couldn't believe it. She just _couldn't_. Tami _finally_ was going to read Naruto, and Maya _knew_ she'd like it!

Maya rushed into her room and snagged a couple books. She picked up the first and second book. She _knew_ Tami would love Kakashi. _She knew it_. There was no way! Oh! And the Akatsuki! They were so much _fun! _There was no _way_ Tami wouldn't like it. _No way_.

Naruto took some time to get used to, _but_ she was sure it'd be _great_.

Oh, she couldn't wait to share this adventure with her friend!

"Maya? Did you buy a wall laser?" Tami asked.

Such a strange question. Maya didn't even think she had the funds for something like that! She didn't even _want _one. She'd just ordered a statue of Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist. Why would she spend that money on a _laser?_

"No - why do you think that?" She asked. A burst of smoke plumbed in under her door. She stepped out, and as the smoke dissolved the only thing that was left was black marks on the wall. It was.. a summoning jutsu from Naruto? At least it _looked_ like it. That was odd.

Tami was _gone_.

She wasn't in the hall, and she wasn't anywhere in the apartment.

"Ha-_ha_, Tami! You're cleaning this up!" Maya called. She stood there with the books in her hand. Maybe her roommate didn't _actually_ want to watch Naruto or read it with her?

After all, there was no answer. Her roommate was gone.

_Oh well_.

Everything was fine. Tami liked to prank her from time to time. It probably was that. Probably because Maya kept asking about Tami watching Naruto with her. Her roommate was pretty stubborn. It could be her way of saying _no_ to Naruto? Although she wasn't usually this over the top. _Usually_.

Maya didn't think much else if it - until Oliver pounded on the door an hour later. She was watching the end of the Waves arc at the time.

It was kind of frightening. The man was pounding heavily on the door. She had to work up the courage to look through the peephole before answering.

"Where is she?" Oliver growled.

"Huh?" Maya blinked at him. "Who?"

"_Tami!_ She didn't show up and she hasn't answered her phone." He snapped.

"I thought she was with you." Maya said.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair, cursing to himself.

"You call me if she shows up; you got that? Stay here." He ordered and left shortly after.

Maya pulled away and stared at the wall. That summoning jutsu was gone.

No one had been there in the room but _her_. Certainly not _cleaning._ _She_ didn't even hear anyone leave or enter. She would have _known _if someone came by.

"Taaammiiiii!" Maya cried out, "it'd be really great if you came out now!"

She started looking around the apartment.

Maybe… _maybe_ it was an elaborate prank?

Maybe Oliver was in on it _too_?

No, that didn't seem _likely_….

Invisible ink?

No, Tami would _never. (Well - _maybe.)

Maya spent the next half hour searching every nook and cranny.

Nothing.

Her phone was gone.

Her bag was gone.

_Nothing._

Maya sat on the couch and stared hard at the wall, as if to will the marks to return. No matter how hard she wished it, _nothing happened._

Maya nibbled on her lip. Slowly she picked up her novels and flipped through them.

Things weren't… they weren't adding up.

_Gosh!_

If she didn't know better, she'd think - she'd think that Tami was _summoned_.

That was _laughable!_

_Absurd!_

Maya giggled hollowly to herself. It echoed in the empty wasn't it funny? The idea _should_ be funny. _It wasn't._

The idea bothered her so much that she barely slept. The next day Maya tried to disprove her theory. Tami never showed up.

She checked in with Robert via text.

Nothing.

Luanna wasn't returning her messages and Charles told her he was _looking into it_.

No one knew _anything. _

Her work hadn't seen her _since_ the day before at practice.

Maya went to find Oliver by mid-day.

He _always_ went to the same restaurant. She knew where to go. As soon as she arrived, she slid into the both opposite of him.

"Anything?" Maya asked hopefully. Oliver scowled; he only had coffee and looked like he'd gotten less sleep than she did.

"I'm guessing she never showed up." He stated, his head resting in his hand. "_Nothing_. No one's seen her. I'm waiting on some contacts but so far it's like…."

He stopped taking, bowing his head in thought. The word _disappeared_ floated through the short between them, neither of them willing to say it.

"So- so, _umm_ these weird markings showed up right before she… _y'know_. They showed up on the wall, and I didn't do anything and then they were just _gone_." She said, trying to keep her voice even.

"_What_ marks?" He asked with a grumble.

"_Well," _she paused, knowing Oliver had no patience for her shows. He humored her way less than Tami did. "It's just like in _Naruto. _It's a summoning jutsu."

He stared at her for a second before rubbing his hand over his face.

"_Listen_, your fascination with that show was cute for a week. A young woman _your age_ shouldn't be entertaining _that_. When you have _something real,_ let me know." He said in a tired voice. She laughed nervously.

She should have guessed Oliver never would have listened to her. It was senseless.

She stared at the ground in hopelessness.

_Of course_ he didn't believe her. _She_ barely believed it!

In the next week, Tami never showed up. No one had seen her at all.

One week turned into a month. It turned into her finding another place and Oliver coming to pick up her stuff.

He was… he looked worse. There were deep lines under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep.

He was getting the last couple things.

Neither of them could say a thing.

Maya wanted to give him _something_. She talked to police officers, officials - _everything_ for days on end.

Same story, same looks, same dead end.

_Nothing made sense_.

Who knew what was going on and…

What was that _light?_

It was surrounding Oliver! He didn't even notice it. He was so focused on the far wall and the apartment that he missed it.

And - _and… those marks!_

_There were marks on the floor circling him!_

It couldn't be. But it had to be!

Another summoning jutsu?! But only… usually only _one_ was summoned, _unless…_.

Maya bit her bottom lip, knowing if she was wrong Oliver would be _very_ mad at her.

But if _not, _she'd be alone.

Without thinking more on the matter, Maya threw herself over the older man clinging to him tightly.

She didn't even know if this would _work_.

"Hey! What are you-"

A plume of smoke burst up from below them.

She clung tighter.

"-think you're doing?!" Oliver finished.

The dust dispersed slowly.

Their surroundings were different. Cold, damp and dark. They were on the ground and Maya _knew_ where she was.

She couldn't believe it, but she _knew._

She heard a vile chuckle behind them.

_Orochimaru._

Maya whimpered.

Oliver suddenly gripped her tighter. She could see concern in his gaze. Even worry. Instead of asking questions she _knew_ he had, he pulled her in close.

"Keep your mouth _shut_ from here on, you got that kid?" He hissed into her ear.

She didn't even think she could acknowledge him.

Shakily, Maya turned and saw the Snake Sannin there with Kabuto. Orochimaru looked horrible, he was sitting in a wheelchair. She _never_ remembered him ever in a wheelchair. From the looks of things, he couldn't use his arms _or_ legs. There were other Sound Ninja around them.

One of them spoke Japanese. Maya _barely_ understood the gist of it. Something about _welcome to Otogakure_. She watched so many subbed anime she'd picked up _something. _She understood way more than she could speak.

Oliver, _surprisingly_, answered. It was clunky and barely passable Japanese but the others curled a grin. They understood him. They went back and forth, chatting. The blond man did his best to be seen as open and kind. She barely knew what they were talking about. Something about other worlds, and fools.

Orochimaru spoke next and Oliver gave him a wide easy grin. He patted Maya's head and gestured to his throat.

_He's telling them I'm mute_. Maya thought, glancing around.

The Private Detective was acting strange. Far more social and simple. There was a clear distinction between his accent and those around him.

They were talking and _Tami's_ name came up. _Often_ in fact.

Orochimaru seemed sad, lamenting over her and Konoha. Oliver was nodding, agreeing right along. Maya was _about_ to say _something_ as it seemed that Oliver was walking _right into_ whatever that Snake's plot was. Oliver instead squeezed her arm, reminding her to be quiet.

Maya didn't like this.

She buried herself in his side, trying to block out the surroundings.

She shouldn't be there. She _couldn't_ be there. It wasn't _right! _Maybe she was sleeping. Maybe it was a horrible dream. It had to be. _It must be_.

Once Oliver secured a place for them he sat her down. They were in a dank room with one bed, a desk and chair. She was sitting on the bed and he was on the chair.

"Don't talk. _At all_. Ever. Not here, not anywhere. Now I'm gonna ask you some questions. Yes or no. Got it?" He said.

Maya nodded.

"_Good._ Now, this got to do with that summoning thing earlier, right? The show." He asked.

She nodded.

"He's the villain, _right_?"

She paused and nodded again. _He was a villain_, after all. Not the Akatsuki or Madara, but he definitely was.

Oliver cursed and sat back in the chair.

"This has got to be a dream. Or a nightmare." He muttered, running his hand over his face.

Maya patted his arm, trying to get his attention.

"Do you know any sign language?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Hand signs?" He asked.

_Oh she knew those!_

She showed him the horse hand seal. He stared at her before groaning and shaking his head.

"This is what I get… you filled your head with nonsense." He grumbled.

He then made the ABCs with hand signs.

_Oh_.

Maya ducked her head. Meekly she nodded. Everyone knew them, at least most of them. She had so much fun as a kid learning it. She still remembered them.

"Better get comfortable spelling things out, kid. This is gonna take some time." He said.

Maya bit her bottom lip and then tugged on his arm. His brow furrowed but he leaned in.

"They can transform into people. Don't blindly trust anyone." She said in his ear.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Orochimaru experiments on people."

He grunted and pulled away.

"Figures. Keep your head down, kid. We'll get through this." Oliver said in a tired voice, "our code word will be _Ruby Rugby__. _Just in case."

She nodded. That was a little mean, she thought - but effective.

"They say Tami's in a place called Konona?" He grumbled.

Maya signed out _K-O-N-O-H-A _to him. He hummed.

"She in danger there?" He asked.

Maya thought about it; _really_ thought about it. From the appearance of things, the story was right after th_e Konoha Crush_ arc. Depending on what Tami chose she _could_ be safe.

Hesitantly, Maya shook her head _no_.

Tami was smart. She'd stay away from Danzo. Hopefully she wouldn't trust anyone. They were ninja! Not to be trusted! Even if they were really, _really_ cool.

Oh!

That meant she might know Kakashi! And Naruto! Oh! That'd be great! It was a small chance, after all it had only been a month _but_ maybe!

And that also meant that Itachi's first appearance would be coming up, if not already.

"We'll make it out. You got that? Keep your head down, and don't start anything with them. We'll get out of here soon enough. Go ahead and sleep." He said. Maya went to protest but he shut her down with a mere _look_.

She curled up in the bed and while laying there she pinched herself.

It wasn't a dream.

But she wished it was.

* * *

The next day things were back to normal for me. _Well_, as best as it could. My eye was already on the clock, watching it between my work. Between checking in on Sasuke and the new relationship I had embarked on, my mind was very busy. I couldn't wait to _leave_.

I had to force myself to focus on the tasks before me. I was counting down until lunch arrived. I could _go_, see who else I could find and hope I could maybe catch a moment with those I had entangled myself with. Maybe even seeing Sakura in passing. I did need to get to know the girl better. I already knew three of four members of team 7. I would hate Sakura to feel left out. She seemed rather sweet. I knew Naruto would be heading out with Jiraiya to find Tsunade. There was intel that said a group called the Akatsuki were out and about looking for Naruto. The little boy was best with a near unbeatable Sannin. And the fact they were going to get Tsunade? _Two_ near unbeatable Sannin.

I was in the middle of reading through the newest Suna Intel when Kurenai arrived in a breathless hurry.

"Tami-chan. You need to come quick. _Now." _She snapped.

I didn't ask questions. I followed. I didn't even care that my boss would be angry with me. I'd suffer any consequence. _Kurenai_ was never that upset unless it was serious.

"Itachi returned." She told me, while we were heading out. My heart squeezed - _Sasuke! _Was he okay? But we weren't going towards _Sasuke's _home. We were heading towards….

_Oh that man had best not done something stupid!_

We were racing towards Kakashi's home.

"What happened?" I asked.

I could just picture him getting bandaged up, looking like he was falling apart and telling me he was _just fine_.

"Itachi used a genjutsu on Kakashi-kun by just locking eyes with him. He was fine for a moment, but he went down and he hasn't woken up yet." She said.

I bit my lip; that Itachi character sounded _insane_. Between what Sasuke had told me and now with what happened to Kakashi? I wasn't thrilled.

"And Itachi?"

"He left with his partner."

That monster had a _partner? _What sort of man worked with someone who _killed their own kin?!_

When we reached Kakashi's home, he didn't greet me like he usually did. No, it was Guy who answered the door. We both stepped in and there lay Kakashi. It felt a little wrong, being there and him not awake.

Asuma was there also, sitting on a chair. He was staring at my poster before glancing at me with a raised brow. Kurenai caught sight of it and stared at me in shock. I cleared my throat and glanced away.

"Is he okay?" I asked them.

I didn't get close. I didn't even know if anyone _knew_ we were together yet. They knew enough to contact me, _but_…. I didn't know if relationships in this culture were as public as I was used to. Kurenai and Asuma were very quiet about theirs.

"My eternal rival will be fine, Tami-chan. Make no mistake. We're certain he'll wake soon." Guy said. His words were a little hollow.

"Unless that Genjutsu…." Asuma stopped talking, eyeing Kakashi's still form.

"He was fine _after_, though." Kurenai said.

"_Might_ have just been the adrenaline." He said, the cigarette dangling from his mouth.

I slowly moved closer. It all felt wrong. I should be snapping at Asuma to put out that cigarette. Kakashi would be grumbling about something, and Guy exclaiming about _youth_. Kurenai and I would just share a look and…. And it wasn't so.

I just needed the reassurance he was okay. I slipped my hand around his and found his pulse beating strong.

He was okay but…. He wasn't awake.

"If he doesn't wake up soon we're talking him to the hospital." Asuma said.

I went to say something when someone came in the door.

_Sasuke_.

"Where's-?" He stopped when he saw us. His gaze lingered on me before darting to Kakashi. _It was then_ when an _absolute_ idiot came up asking if it was _really_ Itachi who attacked him.

The horror that flashed across Sasuke's _very face_ before he dashed away scared _me_.

What was he planning on _doing?_

I couldn't say nor stay by Kakashi's side. As much as I wanted to, Sasuke needed me. I gave Kakashi's hand one last squeeze and left.

_I'm so sorry! I'll see you soon. I promise._

I ran after Sasuke. It took some time but I cornered him, and pinned him to the ground.

"Let me _**go!**_" He raged.

"Not until you _calm down!" _I snapped.

"He's going to kill _Naruto!" _He said, panic in his voice. He was trying to flail to get loose.

"_No_. He's not. Jiraiya is with him." I said. Sasuke growled.

"I don't know who that is! _I don't care!_ _He_ will kill Naruto!" He carried on.

He wasn't going to stop. And I knew I couldn't hold him for long. If he just _saw_ Naruto was fine he'd calm down. Surely he would.

"He's near. Next town over. We'll go _together_, ah? Fair?" I said. Sasuke stopped squirming and I let him go.

"We're _running_." He said. Knowing I couldn't argue the matter, I agreed. We raced off, him following after me.

"What was your _plan?" _I asked.

"Ask around if anyone has seen an idiot blond and an old man." He said.

My face dropped. _That_ was Sasuke's idea of a plan? I was suddenly concerned for him. Truly, I thought he knew better than that.

"As a fellow blonde I'll try not to take offense." I said dryly. Far too many blonde jokes in my time; _far too many_. I could practically recite them in alphabetical order.

Sasuke didn't say anything as we raced to the next town.

Ibiki was going to kill me. But if the boys were alright, and Kakashi woke up - I'd be okay with it. Maybe Ibiki would only _maim me_. Hopefully.

If everyone was okay, I'd be fine with it.

Sasuke almost ran into the first hotel he _saw_. I snagged him by the back of his jacket.

"Jiraiya is a creature of habit. Not _that one_." I said. We carried on to the hotel Jiraiya and I went to before. I went to the clerk and asked about a blond with an orange jumpsuit. We got the room number and found Naruto all alone in his little hotel room.

"Where _is _Jiraiya?" I asked, glancing around.

"He took off with these _women_ and left me _here_." Naruto complained.

My eyebrow twitched. That _little rat!_ Or toad more like. I wondered if Tsunade knew. Did he always do this or was this a one time thing. _For his sake_, it'd hopefully be a one time thing.

"Sweetie, if Jiraiya does this again, be sure to let Tsunade know. She'll deal with him well." I said. He just huffed at me.

"Never _mind_ that, has anyone been here?" Sasuke snapped. The way he was acting it was as if his elder brother would just appear.

And then there was another knock at the door. More of a pounding, really. Naruto went to answer it and Sasuke stiffened. I snagged Naruto's arm and tugged him back.

"Keep quiet and stay in here. If it's _them, leave_." I said softly. It was best to at least humor Sasuke. I'd rather feel like a fool for overreacting than deliver both Naruto _and_ Sasuke to the Uchiha murderer.

I went and answered the door. Two men in black cloaks with red markings on them were standing there. One had a _blue face_ and gills. The other? The other had a red gaze with strange black pupils. The signature of the Uchiha. I didn't make eye contact with _that one_ and focused on his bizarre friend. Their very clothing marked them as Akatsuki. I recognized them from the reports I worked through.

It was Itachi. The very reason for Sasuke's nightmares and Kakashi being in a probable coma.

"I didn't know I ordered room service! What cute uniforms." I said cheerfully and slipped out of the room and pulled the door closed behind me.

"Dammit Itachi! You found us the wrong blonde!" The blue-man snapped. His partner's eyes narrowed as he evaluated me.

"She's hiding them." The clan-killer said. Blue-boy chuckled, gripping his sword tighter and getting ready.

"We've been running from fights all day. Lemme at _her_." He said. Itachi was only staring at me while his partner practically was foaming at the mouth with blood lust.

"Is that so, shark-bait? Such a pity." I said with a wide smile. While I was talking to them my hand slid to my bag. I had a couple plans going on - the Canary Call of course and, _well_, the pepper spray I kept on my person. One of them was going to regret those eyes of his. I focused on the building my chakra at my throat.

"_Shark-bait?_ Oh, I'm gonna enjoy cleaving you in half little girl." He growled.

I was both outnumbered and out powered. Both these men had the ability to kill me in an instant. _Fun_.

Surely I could be a simple distraction. At least until Jiraiya arrived. At the same time, I could get back at him. He messed with my people - I wasn't going to let him do that.

"Tell me, do you gentlemen all get your comebacks at the same store? I _do_ swear I've heard that one before." I said with a grin. The blue one's cunning smirk was wide.

"Too bad you gotta-"

I rudely interrupted him with my Call, echoing in the empty hall. They both fell back from the door and I stepped out.

All I needed was an opening. My plan was simple - to not get cleaved in half and get a little bit of revenge for Kakashi's sake. The boys would hopefully leave. Knowing Naruto, it was a long shot, but I hoped they would listen. So long as I kept them focused on _me_. However with how smart I heard Itachi _was_ that would be hard.

Blue-gills was cursing at me, and Itachi was glaring. The door opened behind me and chaos broke loose in that hall. Tons of little Naruto's were streaming out getting ready to fight while Sasuke stared at Itachi in shock. The fight the youngest Uchiha had was gone, replaced with dread.

I knew I didn't have the time to try to use the shadow clone jutsu. So I went after Itachi first. He had his brother pinned and from the look of things Sasuke was _probably_ locked into another _genjutsu_.

"You're not strong enough, _little brother. _How can you kill me _like this?_" The little rat said.

I saw red.

Without even thinking, I rushed toward them. The pepper spray in hand and a distracted Uchiha. I pulled on his cloak, yanking him away from his brother. He leapt away from me and I went after him. I kept my gaze leveled at his chest. I got in close, knowing I wouldn't have time to play around.

I had a delay he had to work round.

The little rat deserved this.

I met his gaze and - I sprayed him in the eyes. He did notice it before I moved but as it wasn't a kunai _and _vaguely looking like a scroll he probably thought it was something else.

I hoped they didn't find out the solution to absolve his pain was milk.

I _really_ hoped that his eyes melted from their sockets (though I knew it to be impossible).

He howled in pain and I'm not ashamed to say I felt a sort of grim satisfaction from it. Even if the air itself was burning my eyes and nose.

Blue-gills came after me next with a roar of, "you little _bitch!" _

He knocked me away with his sword and I could feel my chakra being sapped away. I fell away, landing on the ground.

Itachi already was standing, blinking away with pain and in a flash he pinned me against the wall.

"_You_." He bit out. "You keep getting in my way."

"Occupational hazard I'm afraid. Better door than a window." I said. He gripped my chin tightly trying to force me to look him in the eye. I did my level best to keep my eyes averted while he was squeezing my face so hard I was sure my jaw would break. He was making sure I couldn't talk, with where his hands were placed across my mouth.

Billy-Blue-Bass was in the back laughing. He had the real Naruto in hand.

"More fun than I thought we'd have today." He said with a grin, "hey. Think we should cut the runt's limbs off. It's not like he'll _need 'em_."

Naruto started struggling more and Sasuke was out for the count. I tried to see how Naruto was handling everything and Itachi tightened his grip. Without my consent a whimper fell from my lips.

"I'm taking Sasuke away." Itachi hissed at me. "I'm going to mutilate him like I did my clan. _Like my parents_. By the way - I don't need to use my _eyes_ to put you in a genjutsu."

I froze.

I hadn't even thought about tha-

It hadn't even been five seconds when the world around us turned blood-red and I felt a knife slide between my ribs. Another Itachi stood there watching me with his eerie eyes.

"Kakashi lasted three days against my Tsukuyomi. How long will you last in _this one_?" He asked.

That.. that - I couldn't put words to it. Fear and anger was reducing me to mush. Between the knives he was using and his relentless gaze, I was at a loss. I had to pick one. I couldn't just sit there and -

The world of red faded away and I dropped bonelessly to the ground.

Jiraiya, the man of the hour, had arrived and just in time. I could barely move. Even though it was an _illusion_ that man's genjutsu was like a weaponized _dream_. My nerves were still shouting from the abuse they had just endured, never mind the scar on my arm that was burning.

I rolled over and pushed myself painfully slowly to my knees.

With Jiraiya on the scene both men fled.

"Naruto!" I breathed out.

"He's fine. He's with me."

"Are you okay Tami-chan?" He asked, coming over to me.

I nearly cried with relief. I pulled the little blond boy to me and gave him the best hug I could. He stood there, just taking it.

"I-is Sasuke-?" I couldn't even _speak_ right.

"He'll be fine. But we're going to have to get Tsunade." The older man stated. I nodded.

"Can- can she help-? That _rat_ got… he got 'Kashi too." I said. Naruto put his hand on my arm and I forced myself back.

"We're gonna get her, Tami-chan. 'ttebayyo!" He stated.

"Kid's right." Jiraiya said. "We're gonna go get Tsunade. Don't you even worry about _that_. She'll be able to heal everyone."

That reminded me, if he hadn't left none of us would have been in this mess!

"And _you_." I growled, "_You left Naruto alone?!_ You _-you! _For _women?! _What about Tsunade!"

I might not have a lot of energy but I had enough for that. Jiraiya flinched.

"T-they were so pretty and there were so many of them… They said they liked my work and I just couldn't -" He stuttered, turning bright red.

"Yeah - he totally fell for my harem jutsu." Naruto said, his hands folded behind his head. My jaw dropped. _Really?_ I leaned against the wall behind me, staring at the ceiling.

This was when Guy arrived and managed to nail Jiraiya with a kick. When Guy realized who he had attacked he apologized profusely and explained he just saw a man who he thought was the Akatsuki.

"Get him again, Guy." I said. The man in the green tracksuit only turned to me curiously.

"Why would I-?"

"Would you cut it out!" Jiraiya yelled at me. He adjusted his vest and scowled at me. "I thought I earned your respect."

"And you've near about _lost it_." I said. The older man glared down at me but didn't say anything more.

"Take her and Sasuke-kun back to Konoha. Naruto-kun and I will be going to find Tsunade." He ordered Guy. I went to protest but he shut me down, "You can't even stand on your own right now and you have work. I'm betting you _left_ in order to deal with this."

With some help from Guy I was able to stand. I wasn't able to break out into a _run_ yet. My nerves were still tingling and slowly calming down. I was happy that I could walk without help.

Guy carried Sasuke and kept his pace slow for me. He was a good man. He may have accidentally attacked Jiraiya but once more, I saw how grand he was. Both he and Kakashi were good men.

"Thank you for coming." I said. He gave me a dazzling smile.

"How could I leave my rival's partner alone against those evil-doers?" He asked.

"Guy, we aren't partners anymore." I said.

"Of course you are." He said assuredly, "Although - I am concerned. He had that portrait of that strange woman on his wall. Don't get jealous Tami-chan! I'm sure it's a passing fancy!"

I turned red. He _knew_? Of course he knew. Everyone else in our group seemed to know. I must not be as slick as I thought. I took the moment to hide my surprise and smiled at him. Guy _still_ had a problem with recognizing faces it seemed.

"I'm sure I've nothing to fear. Kakashi isn't one to back out of his word." I agreed. At least Guy didn't know my secret. _That was nice_.

I took the moment of silence that fell between us to evaluate Sasuke's condition. It took us some time to get him to the hospital in Konoha as we were going slow (on my account). Thankfully we were able to get Sasuke and I there and treated. I had found out Kakashi had been admitted too.

Because I had mostly a scuffle and didn't need to be there I was able to be released. I visited Sasuke first.

"I don't know what he showed you, but don't you _dare_ let him get to you. Don't." I told him. I fixed his hair which had gotten disorderly in the mess, hoping he'd wake up and get angry with me. He didn't.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them alone. We should have just _left._" I said.

It should have been smart. Far smarter. But I didn't and Sasuke ended up in the hospital. I stayed there for a time before finding Kakashi's room. He only had on that sleeveless top of his with the mask attached. He was laying so very still in the sheets. Far too still. Although Kakashi slept on his back and often seemed dead to the world it wasn't _quite_ like this.

I slipped over to his side and sat beside him. By the time Ibiki found me, I had Kakashi's hand in mine. I was just watching him. I _hoped_ he'd be okay.

"You _left_ your post." He growled. I couldn't see him at all. I wasn't going to look at him either. I was focused on something else.

"I did." I agreed dully.

"You didn't even tell me you were _leaving_."

"I didn't."

"Lately you've been focused on other things than your _job_." There was an anger and timber in his voice.

"They take precedence. I'd do it again." I admitted.

"You're making this time up at work, Walker. If you leave without notifying anyone _again_, you _will_ be helping me in the honesty room. And I will take _great pleasure_ in making you uncomfortable. In _every_ way I can." He promised. That sounded absolutely barbaric, but I wouldn't fold.

"Fair enough." I said quietly. Silence fell and I had no other reply.

I had thought he left but he hadn't.

"Take the rest of the day off. You look disgraceful." He said. I turned to him finally but he was already leaving.

I scoffed and looked down to the man in the bed. I should have been in one of those beds too. I just _got lucky_.

"Do you hear that, darling? I look _disgraceful_. I should be happy you're not awake yet to see it, but I'd never hold it against you if you woke up now_._" I pressed a kiss to his knuckles. He didn't even _move_. I had heard that those in comas could still hear. I left that night, telling him I'd see him tomorrow. I didn't want to leave his side but the nurses were resolute. I missed him. I missed those silly eye-smiles of his. I already missed the very slouch he stood with.

* * *

Oliver was a simple man. He liked things in a particular way and didn't like it if it deviated from his preferences. To say being sucked into another world was a _deviation_ was the greatest understatement he knew.

Orochimaru was probably the craziest man he ever had the displeasure of talking with and that Kabuto kid ranked a high second.

They tried to tell him how his niece was _taken captive and brainwashed_ by a nation called Kalulu… no, Konona…. It was called _something_. It was his job to _lure_ his niece back and _then _Orochimaru could free her from the grasp of that nation.

He might have been born at night, _but it sure wasn't last night!_ That crazy man had nothing but ill intentions for his niece. Wherever she was _now_, she was safe.

He still couldn't get over he was in a cartoon. He looked different. Maya looked different. It was insane, completely _insane_.

He did his best to play the good old boy, clueless and useless unless fixing a pipe or fishing. They bought his hick-act and ate it right up. The other Sound _villagers (they_ called themselves this, even though it was more of a compound and torture chamber) loved to poke fun and mock him. He didn't care. They thought he was an idiot and that meant security was lax around him and Maya. It also meant he heard more than he ought to. Orochimaru liked bragging about his success on this particular thing; how he figured out Tami wasn't from _that_ world.

"I added in a _hidden jutsu_ to the summoning scrolls I gave to the missing nin. Her very arm bears that mark as the one who cast it attacked her. It doesn't do much but mess with the users chakra and irritate them. It was a failure of a previous experiment but worked _wonderfully_ for this! Like a signature on an artist's piece. I knew it the second I saw it." The snake-man carried on.

"Ya sure is smart Orochimaru-sama," Oliver told him in broken Japanese. He loved geniuses. They thought they were so smart they often left wide blind spots; especially those who were enthralled with their genius. He was gambling dangerously, but _man_… the pride in the snake-man? Notable. It could be seen from _space_. They did have enough brains to ask about what Maya knew and what she thought as entertainment. Oliver was sure to let them know that Tami was into old, classic literature (which was true enough) and the little black haired girl knew nothing about the Otogakure or Orochimaru.

The snake-man himself bought it immediately; that the anime _Naruto_ was actually an old, _old_ fairytale type of lore that only a select few knew about. For as much as the man claimed to know - he had no idea Naruto was a comic and cartoon. Oliver wondered what the man would do if he had known. Convincing Maya knew nothing was as easy as pie. The girl was so skiddish and hopeless looking she sold the idea to the Snake immediately. A proud man like Orochimaru would never have guessed the one who knew his secrets knew looked as helpless as a bunny.

Kabuto was the one who he had to look out for. The little snot was more insightful than most his age. However Oliver just made sure to forget names, words and call him "_Kabuki"_ every so often. The grey haired kid would get so upset with him that he'd have to leave the room. He'd often say it was because he wanted to kill Oliver. The man would just slap his knee and guffaw loudly with a, _"now that's funny right there!" _

Had Oliver and Maya not been some part of the plot, he was sure they would have been dead or experimented on. Orochimaru wanted his niece because he was _sure_ she was the key to finding out about his future and him attaining his goals. He didn't even realize the key was already there and Tami didn't even know anything. As soon as he could, Oliver knew he had to get Maya _out_. He was planning on cutting lose the minute Orochumaru and his trained rat left.

Everything was going _fine_ until Orochimaru decided that he needed to go find this _Tsunade_ chick. First Oliver was pleased with the idea. After all, it meant that he'd be gone and he could get Maya to safety. However... however they might have suspected him more than he first had thought.

"She's dating _Jiraiya_ now." Kabuto had said when the subject came up.

"She might be - but getting a chance to return _Kato Dan _and her brother? Jiraiya never had a chance with her before. She might be entertaining him _now_, but it's nothing to worry about." Orochimaru said.

Oliver didn't say anything, just kept his head down like he couldn't hear them talking across the room.

"Okay - what are we doing to do about…?" Kabuto drifted off. Oliver could feel their gaze on the back of his neck.

"Take one with. If we split them up there's a chance they'll both behave and won't act up. We'll at least be able to keep the _Uncle_ here. He's the important one. Removing her may stop him from doing anything stupid." Orochimaru said. The two went off and Oliver nearly cursed out loud.

He told Maya later, letting her know if they were split up to try to escape by _any means_. It wasn't until Snake-man put a curse or seal or something on Maya did he realize she was being taken with them (it was to ensure she didn't speak about anything relating to Orochimaru. Maya was sure it was something more, but Oliver knew he couldn't ask many questions about it). They probably figured she would be too scared to leave and it would ensure he stayed put.

Oliver couldn't protest much. It'd break his character and they'd turn on him faster than he could blink. He would have preferred to be taken _but _there was an opportunity there. While Maya was away with those two he made her swear to get away as fast as she could. They would meet up at that _Konona_ place. That was the plan. For _him_, he'd see what he could do _there_. The man experimented on his own people. Oliver wondered what _his_ experiments could do. Maybe blow the compound sky-high.

* * *

The following days Suna had informed us that their Kage was dead and they surrendered. It seemed that they had been played by Orochimaru too. I supposed that as ninja working with shady types was a given but I still couldn't get over the fact that they _still_ chose to work with him. It was up there in the levels of pure insanity to me. _However_, that was why I wasn't a Kage. None of it made any sense to me. Surely, it did to them. I was just glad I was related to data. My job was just compiling and sorting things. No fuss, no muss, no worries.

_Well_.

That was, besides the Hospital's two occupants. I would visit them as often as I could. Sasuke I would tell about how the day was and what was going on. I'd run into both Ino and Sakura from time to time.

"Talk to him." I told them.

"But _why?_" Ino asked with a look on her face.

"Yeah, no offence Tami-san, but… what would that even do?" Sakura asked.

"Coma patients tend to report hearing people. They don't _dream_, but they can hear you." I told them. The two girls shared a look.

"That's not gonna make him fall in love with _you_, Billboard-Brow! If anything he'll stay in bed just to avoid seeing and hearing _you_!" Ino snapped.

"No one would want to hear _your voice_ either, _Ino-pig! _You screech more than an _owl!"_ Sakura growled back.

I did my level best not to facepalm then and there. I may have. It wasn't until the next day the pink haired girl found me while I was entering the hospital. It was then when I started understanding her far better

"Do you… do you think it's - no. Do you think Sasuke-kun will ever like me?" She asked, gathering her courage to look me in the eye.

"I- can't say. I couldn't tell you what's floating around in that head of his." I said. I already knew Sasuke's thoughts on his fans, but I didn't know if it remained the same as it was before.

"Oh. Okay." She said.

"On that note, do you mind if I ask you _why_ you like him?" I asked.

She flushed a hot pink and I could see anger flash across her face. But it was gone as soon as it appeared. She instead turned her head sharply away.  
"Why do you like _Kakashi-sensei?_ It's just because he's strong, _isn't it_? I mean, he just reads _porn and is late all the time!_" She snapped.

"If that's all you see you must not be looking too deeply." I said sardonically, "That man has a sense of honor that I've rarely seen elsewhere. He's incredibly noble and protective over his people, even though he doesn't show it. He's incredibly quick and I love to banter with him."

She just stared at the ground, her fists clenched. I knelt down beside her.

"I'm not telling you who to love. I'm not saying you _shouldn't_. I just believe that there must be something in Sasuke that you see as special. Both you and Ino _must_ see something." I said.

She nodded quietly. We then carried on. We were both heading towards Sasuke's room when half way there when she stopped me.

"Could you - could you see Kakashi-sensei first today? I wanna talk to Sasuke-kun for a bit." She said meekly. I agreed and parted ways.

I went to Kakashi's room and slipped in.

"Forgive me. I'm early today. Sakura wanted to talk to Sasuke and I didn't have the heart to deny her." I explained.

I would have loved it if he answered. Yet he stayed there unmoving. I knew Tsunade was the key to them being healed but, _well_, I couldn't help but hope.

I pulled out my phone, knowing by now the battery was going and soon would be no more. It was a hard truth to accept but it was one none-the-less. I sat down beside him.

"I'm not one for Icha Icha and I don't think the nurses would like me much if I read it out loud. So, _instead_, I brought something that you might enjoy. I always thought you and good old Bilbo would get along well." I said. It was then when I settled in and read him one of my _personal_ favorites; _The Hobbit_.

I missed him and his commentary while I sat there translating. I could practically recite it by heart but needed the reference. I wondered what he would think of Gandalf, and Bilbo? Or the Dwarves and Thorin. I imagined he wouldn't like Thorin, who declared that he wouldn't keep Bilbo safe. I hoped he would be entertained by Bilbo's humor and character.

After a couple hours, which was all my phone could handle, I wrapped up the chapter.

"I'll be waiting. See you soon." I told him, threading my fingers through his hair. If he didn't like it I was sure he'd tell me one day. Or, at least, wake up to tell me to stop.

When I went to see Sasuke, Sakura was already gone. I spent some time there, just talking to him. I told him my plan about staying and who I was. I'd probably have to tell him again, but it was only fair. He deserved to know. With how busy I had been and how he had been away - I barely had much time with him.

Instead of tales of Batman, I told him another hero; one everyone could identify with - _Spiderman_. I hoped he would enjoy it but I doubted it at the same time. Sasuke always preferred the genius rather than the everyman character. The one capable and with a plan for anything. The _friendly neighborhood Spiderman_ did little to entertain that notion. But maybe it was something he would like. Maybe. But I wouldn't know until later. I hoped he would wake soon; to let me know his thoughts.

* * *

AN: Ta-da! Here we are! I hoped you enjoyed this. Now you can see what I had planned ;) it wasn't for Tami to be SENT back, but for a bargaining chip for Orochimaru to use. The reason it was her Uncle and not her father and mother (which made more sense) was…. I mean, what tension would there be for her father tbh? I mean - I'm sure most would be cheering for his possible death :P her father isn't a good guy and won't change. He's motivated by how society sees him and that's all. Orochimaru couldn't use him and he wouldn't partner with a psycho who experimented on people. So, Oliver it was! And Maya has been brought along for the ride. She knows it all, but can't tell anyone. She's not strong like Tami is, where sheer will gets her though. She's more timid and she _will not_ become a ninja. At all. Even if she was interested in it, she wouldn't have the talent for it or the drive. She's as dangerous as a cinnamon roll. Tami's drive was purely to get home, but that reason has changed to keep her people safe.

So as far as Orochimaru himself, I figured because the Hokage was able to know about the attack, our villainous Sannin wouldn't have use of his limbs. Poor guy, really. He's had a rough time.

And Itachi made his return! He didn't let Tami take control of the events like last time ;) he had business to do. Although the poor guy did get pepper-sprayed. D: Also, he didn't try to use the Tsukuyomi on Tami.

Anyways :3 I hope you enjoyed this installment. I hope you guys are doing well and if you're in the middle of exams I hope they're going well :3 Love you all! Have fun!

PS Just to be clear, there is little reason for the timelines not matching up between the 'real world' and the 'Naruto world'. It's mostly because hair has her history and Tami hasn't cut hers since she arrived. So I'm using that as an excuse. :P it keeps things interesting.


	29. Chapter 29

Sparks 29

"Take a shower, wash off the day. Drink a glass of water. Make the room dark. Lie down and close your eyes.

Notice the silence. Notice your heart. Still beating. Still fighting. You made it, after all. You made it, another day. And you can make it one more. You're doing just fine."

_\- Charlotte Eriksson_

* * *

It felt like Kakashi's mind had been out through a meat grinder and split in half. One pile of brain goo on one side and the rest on the other.

Emotions were gone. Feelings didn't exist. Logic had no meaning. His very will to fight seemed pointless. He liked fighting; or _did he? _He wasn't too sure.

He could hear _things_. Mostly murmuring, and nothing solid. It was all so very quiet for such a long time. It was lonely. Isolating. _Cold_.

He knew there were distinct voices taking around him but he couldn't place them. He didn't have the energy to.

It wasn't until he felt some pressure on his hand that he wondered.

It took days to figure out what the voices were telling him. Oftentimes they weren't talking to him but about him. It would have bothered him if he could summon the energy to care. Sometimes he still had trouble. He knew he wasn't _really_ alone; sometimes people came by but none said anything. Except a woman. Her voice was like a bell. It bothered him that he couldn't place it. He knew that voice. He just couldn't remember. She would talk indistinctly to him, it almost like he was under water. Sometimes she would touch his cheek or hair. He liked it when she played with his hair. It was a bit of sunshine in his otherwise dull and quiet existence. He didn't know why he couldn't move but he didn't have the will to question it beyond that.

"- darling, Tsunade should be -"

He was _darling_?

Oh.

That's nice.

He always wanted to be a _darling_. He had hazy memories, mostly they were dark and dealt with death. So much death. So much killing. A tool of war.

Being a _darling _came with other connotations that he liked far more. Something like a book he read. Something he enjoyed.

He felt a pressure on his hairline, and he knew what that meant. His sunshine was leaving again. She left and would usually return after time had passed. She sometimes told him stories about a _Hobbit_. Something with rhyming names and riddles and dragons. Sometimes if he focused very hard he could hear her clearly. Sometimes he just listened to the tone of her voice, his soothing bell.

The next time his soothing bell returned he did his best to be responsive. Or at least hear her. He could sense her before she arrived. He didn't question how, he just knew it. He felt pressure on his hand once more, just a gentle squeeze.

"Forgive me, Ibiki had me working late today." She said.

He did his best to try to squeeze her fingers back but his limbs didn't want to work. He couldn't manage to do what she did. His fingers flexed and he heard a sharp gasp.

"Kakashi?" She breathed. Oh, he liked hearing his name in her voice. But he'd rather "_Kakashi-kun" or "Kakashi-senpai" _but he'd make due. His sunshine didn't know; he didn't know how he knew it but he did.

"I miss you." She said, her voice was thick - no longer like a clear bell. He could feel pressure on his forehead again and he hoped it didn't mean she was leaving again.

He wanted her to stay. He didn't know where he was but he knew that much.

* * *

Maya really didn't like Orochimaru or Kabuto. Now that she was separated from Oliver, she found all sorts of new reasons not to like them.

Mostly the reasons were petty (Maya couldn't stand the way they _breathed_). They gave her really ugly clothes to wear from that dead Sound girl and she didn't know what they did with _her_ clothes. They took too long rambling. They didn't move quite right. Others were reasonable. First off, she was given a seal on her tongue which meant she couldn't talk about certain things. she_ thought_ only Danzo could do that, but she was wrong. Orochimaru often told Kabuto to do things, and the things _Kabuto_ didn't want to do often came down for Maya to do. Stuff like gathering firewood or pushing the Snake-man's wheelchair, or seeing after them in any way. The way they talked to her was borderline cruel. Mostly they looked down their nose at her.

Once they realized she didn't quite _completely_ understand them, they were more relaxed around her. But it didn't mean she didn't leave the compound _without_ a bag on her head. The bag smelled horrible, by the way - like rotten potatoes.

They were on their way to meet Tsunade, already _knowing_ Jiraiya was heading there too. Apparently the Third Hokage named her as his successor. Which was _weird_. He _never_ named anyone, in the manga or anime. Maybe Tami being in Konoha changed things _that_ much? Maybe? But how could she change things that much in a _month?_ It was so crazy. And Orochimaru _never_ ended up in a wheelchair. _Ever_.

_Weird. _

Maya did her best to obey Oliver's instruction - keep her head down and mouth _shut_. when she replied to the evil duo she always used the alphabet sign language.

The night before they found the illusive woman, Maya was sent for firewood _again_. She wasn't silly enough to try and spy on them. _She_ knew that it wouldn't work. Both of those men were on level or far stronger than Kakashi. They'd know, and they wouldn't like it. It wasn't like she didn't know what they were up to _anyways_.

So she did her best to just be below their notice. It wasn't _hard_. They didn't really notice her _much_. They _would_ look at her from the corner of their eyes. She'd just smile at them, big and wide. It was days like these she wished she was taller. Being 5'2" was a cruel joke, standing next to men like those two.

They would talk to each other, in low tones about Jiraiya and Tsunade. From the _sounds_ of things they thought the two other Sannin were dating. That was kinda crazy. It couldn't _be._ Tsunade never did get together with Jiraiya. _Ever._ They were planning the best way to talk to Tsunade about their offer. Mr. Snake wanted it to be straight forward. Kabuto thought they should take a delicate approach.

Maya didn't care - _so long_ as Shizune was there. Her plan was to ask the woman for help. Out of _any of them_, Shizune would help her. Maya was sure of it. Shizune _was amazing_ (she never did understand why she and Kakashi didn't get together). But knowing she would be seeing Naruto himself? Oh! She was excited!

Maya had her plan - as soon as the battle was underway she'd try to hide and get Shizune to save her. At least, if everything was as it was supposed to be.

So after she was done with gathering firewood for camp she went back and did her best not to gain their attention. Having dealt with an abusive household - she knew how to handle it.

However, going to _sleep_ near the man who experiments on people was really _weird_.

Maya was expecting the next day to be simple. Orochimaru went to find Tsunade; she'd get the option to heal him and get her brother and lover back and a week or so later Orochimaru would return and a battle would break out. _That's_ what she was expecting. Except nothing was like what she thought it should be.

* * *

Naruto didn't see what made Tsunade so great. So far, she hated the idea of being Hokage and outright _insulted_ Naruto and his dream. They had a bet going on - he'd have to master the Rasengan in a _week_. His favorite Hokage used that move, and it took him _years_ to master it. Naruto was sure he could, so long as he focused. He had to prove himself. He wasn't hopeless like so many people thought he was. He might not be _talented_, but he could get this down. _He could_. He just wished Tsunade wasn't _there_ to watch him struggle.

They were sharing a large hotel room; between him, Jiraiya, Tunade and Shizune (including the pig) it was _crowded_. He was just trying to focus and she kept poking fun of him.

"You should _focus_." She said, completely unhelpful.

"Shuddup." He grumbled.

"Now, Naruto, you don't tell a lady like Tsunade to shut up." Jiraiya told him.

Naruto made a face. Ever since they arrived, his sensei turned into a pile of goo around the blonde woman. He was wrapped around her little finger. It took Jiraiya quite some time to work up the nerve to say she was listed to be Hokage. She didn't like that one bit. She raged for hours, even _worse_ than when Naruto _casually_ mentioned the numerous female fans he had back in the city before. Jiraiya swore up and down nothing happened and that all he wanted to do was talk to his _fans_. She scoffed, questioned him and came away from it satisfied. Naruto didn't say anything. Jiraiya made him swear never to use the Harem Jutsu around him _ever_ again. He would have added _that_ in, but he didn't feel like helping his Sensei out at the moment. Not when he found out that she _hated_ the dream of being a Hokage. _His dream_. When she'd found out why they were they're, she wasn't happy.

"But, _Turtledove! _You were declared the next Hokage."

"Being _Hokage_ is a fool's errand and a waste of time. Only an _idiot_ would want to be Hokage!" She protested.

Naruto couldn't help but speak up then. And that's how he got himself into the bet. She said he'd never get the new, _more powerful than the chidori_, move down. It was a _waste of his time_. But if he _could_, she'd give him the necklace that the _First Hokage _owned. _That -_ he liked that. If nothing else it'd just show _her_ what he could do! So many people doubted his ability. Only Iruka and Tami ever saw him as something more than a brat. He was winning other people over, _but_ those two… he owed them so much.

That was when he decided to leave and go for a walk. He found a quiet place to practice for that morning. He was in the middle of focusing when he could feel eyes on him. When he looked up he saw a girl standing there staring at him. She had dark black hair and bright blue eyes like him. Her mouth was wide open, staring at him as if she _knew_ him.

"What _d'you _want?" He asked. She laughed weakly, and came over to him. She seemed _nervous_. Really nervous. Naruto straightened, wondering why she acted that way. Her gaze kept darting behind her.

"H-he'p - p-pleeaz." She said, trying to speak quietly to him.

He stared at her, trying to piece together why she needed help.

"_Maya_! Where are you." A voice asked and horror flashed across her face. The voice sounded familiar. It was _Kabuto_. He was sure of it! Instead of going to confront him, he pulled the girl behind him. He wasn't going to leave someone in need - especially against Kabuto. Not with what he heard about him. He'd heard about Kabuto being a spy. He couldn't believe it _at first_ but Jiraiya was adamant. Even had some proof _and_ the fact that he had said Tami was the one to point him out - Naruto wasn't happy about it. He _trusted_ Kabuto! He befriended him, and the other boy used that trust to get close to him and Sasuke. For what? Naruto didn't know - something to do with

"Maya- get back -" Kabuto growled and then stopped when he saw Naruto. A wide smile broke out across his face as he took in both the girl and the boy in orange. "Oh! Naruto-kun, you're _here_. It's so nice to see you again."

_Maya_ made a noise but stayed behind him. Naruto could practically _feel_ the fear rolling off her in waves.

"It ain't good to see you!" He snarled, "Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei told me you were a traitor! How _could you?!"_

A devious grin broke out on Kabuto's face.

"Such a strong word. How can I betray _anyone_ when I don't have any allegiances to them?" He commented smugly.

"We were _friends_." Naruto snapped.

"Friends don't keep friends from their _new_ friends. Hand over the girl, Naruto." Kabuto said. The girl stayed behind Naruto. The blond boy scowled.

"She don't wanna go with _you."_ He said. He was sure he could take Kabuto, but knowing the girl was what he wanted meant he had to get her out of there _now. _He pulled the girl into his arms and took off. She wasn't _that_ much taller than him.

Kabuto made chase and the blond _knew_ that he had to _go_. So he went for his favorite jutsu; the one he mastered when he couldn't do a regular one. _The Multi shadow clone Jutsu. _In addition to that, each clone had an illusion of the girl in his arms. They all split and he could hear Kabuto cursing behind him.

Naruto grinned. It was almost like when he was a kid, pranking the village and playing keep away from the _experienced_ ninja. He made sure to keep Kabuto guessing, while the _real_ him was darting off to sneak back into the crowded hotel room.

As soon as he made it there, the girl gaped at the people there. Jiraiya and Tsunade were in the corner talking quietly. Shizune was sitting on her own, looking like she just finished breakfast.

"Hey! Found a new friend?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kabuto's after her." Naruto responded. The girl was looking between the two older ninjas questioningly. Her mouth fell open

"I'm betting _Orochimaru_ isn't far behind." The Toad Sannin said sternly. "Well, young lady - why's he want you?"

The girl in question laughed nervously. She started playing with her hair and looking away.

"Hey, hey! You can tell 'im, 'ttebayo!" The blond tried to encourage her, but she only giggled a little bit more.

"I- I… speak poor. Trouble. In trouble." She said.

Shizune came forward and knelt before the shorter girl.

"Did he hurt you? Are you alright?" She asked in succession. It took the girl a moment but she nodded.

"If Kabuto is here, that means Orochimaru is near. We'll be back." Jiraiya announced as he stood up.

Naruto stood to go with him, but he held his hand out.

"Stay here. Practice your jutsu. This is between _us_." The Toad Sannin said firmly. Tsunade scowled and stood.

"Tsunade…." Shizune began, slowly rising to her feet. Tsunade shook her head.

"He's right. He killed the Third. It's between _us_ now." She said.

The two Sannin left while Shizune stood there watching them go.

"You should go back to your practice." She said, turning to Naruto.

The black-haired girl stared at them in awe, glancing between the two others.

Naruto grumbled to himself and did as he was told.

_Might as well. _

He'd show that _Tsunade!_

* * *

It took Jiraiya nearly an hour to deal with Orochimaru and his little _brat_. The little grey-haired traitor kept trying to attack Tsunade, but between the both of them he couldn't keep up. When Orochimaru finally played his hand and offered to bring back Kaito Dan and Nawaki he could see the indecision in Tsunade's eyes. The past two and a half years of bliss he experienced flashed before his eyes. Jiraiya _knew_ without a doubt if Dan came back - he'd lose out on Tsunade forever. However for him to return, Tsunade would have to heal Orochimaru. His personal feelings aside, he couldn't stand by and let her.

Tsunade stood there, absorbing the information for a long moment.

"You can't listen to this. If you heal him, I'll have to… I won't sit by, Tsunade. I won't let you." Jiraiya told her.

Her gaze only darted to Jiraiya for a moment before turning back to the two other men. Jiraiya could see it - they truly believed she'd heal Orochimaru. It might have been foolish but for a second, he actually doubted her.

Tsunade made her decision in seconds. She didn't say anything when she moved towards their former teammate. He barely even was able to notice the moment she changed and attacked. Kabuto had to get his boss out of harm's way. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya saw it; their decision to flee.

"What about-?" Kabuto asked.

"Leave her. She's lived her purpose." Orochimaru stated. The snake man sent the other a vile grin.

Jiraiya knew they were talking about the girl now in their protection. He wondered how she ended up with them, but it may have been she just fell into his clutches like so many others.

He didn't question it much. As they were heading back, Jiraiya started to wonder about his time with Tsunade - how easily it could fall through his grasp. He knew she could do better than him. He had always known it, but seeing it nearly happen when Tsunade heard about his slip up and _then_ with the offer of bringing back Dan and her brother? He almost lost her again. For a second there - she could have changed her mind. She could have brought them back. _She could have chosen Orochimaru_.

While they were heading back, he swore he'd be better. Tsunade didn't need to take a chance on him. But she did. He'd do better. _Be better_.

Tsunade deserved better. It was high time he acted like it.

* * *

For the first few days after that Snake had left, Oliver kept his head down. He poked around a couple of the different rooms. He couldn't find a _thing_ that he could use to make a bomb. _Not_ without breaking into some of the computers. He _would_, however he couldn't. None of the _ninjas_ were away long enough for him to be destructive. The one with four-arms kept a near constant eye on him. He called that one _Bill_, just to get under his skin. It usually worked. The ninja would grumble to themselves about how it wasn't fair he wasn't to be touched. They clearly wanted to beat him up - _but_, they couldn't. If anything, Oliver could respect that. That Snake ran a tight ship. His people didn't go against what he said. Although, he was sure there were threats of violence and different reasons for that.

However that came to his other idea - he'd just have to leave. The best way? Irritate the ever-loving _snot_ out of the ninja until they couldn't stand it. He started asking really dumb questions. Started complaining about the amount of dust everywhere. He could go on and on about the cold air and draft in his room. Slowly but surely the ninjas who followed him dwindled and dwindled. He started following after them as they left with dumb questions.

Mostly things like: "Is it just me or is that hall wrong?" or "That blanket you got me was _way_ too warm. I need a medium warm." or "do YOU think this looks infected?"

Anything and everything he could do - he did it. It took another day for them all to give him a wide berth. While he was doing that, he made note of their shifts for watch. While they thought he was sleeping, he was preparing.

He changed his profile, darkened his hair with things he found laying around.

Around one of the changes for watch early in the night, he slipped out. He'd made a knapsack with one of those blankets he had been given and made as much ground as he could on foot. He learned some tricks between his career and, strangely, the boy scouts.

He had at most 12 hours. However, maybe 6 at the least. He'd made his bed to appear someone was there. According to the few signs he could find, Konoha was south in the land of Fire.

For the most part, he stayed off the beaten paths and stuck close to waterways. He'd gone past a _massive_ waterfall in a place called _Valley of the End_. He hoped it wasn't a metaphor for anything. Oliver didn't rest. No matter how far he thought he was, it wasn't far enough. Not for anyone of those Ninja who just appeared out of nowhere.

He made sure to deviate from his path. The ninja weren't stupid, just proud. He took the time to backtrack and keep going. He hoped by the time he reached Konoha he'd be in the clear.

Hopefully they bought his act well enough that it'd keep them busy back at the compound.

The morning he arrived in Konohagakure, he met the guards and got paperwork to be in the city for a limited time before he could petition to be a citizen.

For a _hidden village_ they weren't very hidden.

"How long are you planning to be here?" One of the guards asked.

"Looking for a fresh start. Hoping it could be here." He said humbly. They nodded and after a couple more hoops to jump through, Oliver was let in.

_Konoha_ was a larger city than he expected. mostly flat land, and barely any trees for a village _Hidden in the Leaves_. He'd have to find his niece. If it was that easy for him to get in - he knew those Sound Ninja could get him too. He was working against the clock and would have to work smart from then on. He'd try to find her all the while keeping low. It meant it would take longer, but it'd be safer.

Although he had to wonder; Konoha was in the middle of summer, _why was it so cold?_

* * *

I was busy at work like I never had been before. It seemed after Otoakure and Suna's attack on Konoha - _everyone_ wanted a piece. Or, the ninja in charge of _reporting_ were reporting _far_ too often. I was sorting and filing so much I was seeing words and symbols in my sleep. I was even getting reports from the _Land of Waves_ for goodness' sake! It was laughable. However, _that_ wasn't the kicker. It was when Ibiki came to check on me that I found out more.

He came in, papers in hand and a grim look on his face.

"You won't believe this." He stated. I glanced over at him from the overflowing stacks of paper.

"Oh?" I turned to him, just waiting.

"This is the _third_ report since the attack about a suspicious person." He said. He moved towards me and gave me the papers.

_Me_. It was me; I was the suspicious person. I scoffed, flipping through the reports.

"They list your ultrasonic scream as the reason. Each one. Your relationship with both Uzumaki and Uchiha are another reason." He said; he glared down at me, and I could feel the energy in the room shift.

"It's a good thing you know I'm _not_." I said firmly.

"Are you?" He asked.

I scoffed and leaned back in my chair. He wasn't actually there to accuse me. No - it was another reason. Had he actually been taking them seriously I would have already been in that honesty room of his until I sang like a little bird. He was here to prove a point. He was here for something more than just some accusation. If I had a bet?

"You know very well I'm not. I'm loyal to the point of stubbornness. Why don't you get to the _point_ and avoid the mind game, ah?" I gave him my full attention, just _waiting_.

Ibiki let me internally squirm for a time before answering.

"I'm letting you know you have eyes on you." He said, "if it continues and grows it eventually will get out of my hands and the elders will get involved. They don't know about you for good reason. We want it kept that way."

I nodded, "noted. I'll do my best. Any PR tips?"

"When Tsunade comes, don't rock the boat." He advised, "Keep your head down and nose clean."

I nodded and straightened up.

"Anything else?"

"Learn some standard Konoha jutsus." He said as he left.

I looked down at the reports in my hand and sighed. _Grand_. Just when I thought I was finally a part of something - Konoha showed me exactly how they saw me. I stood and tossed the papers in the stack of unreliable intel and got back to work. I ensured to be calm and respectful as I left. Mind, I never _wasn't_ but… I was extra alert this time.

It had been a few days since Jiraiya had left to find Tsunade. I was trying to keep busy. It was at the point that I was getting to know the hospital staff, which was _not_ what I thought I would be doing. By the end of the day, I decided to go try to figure out _where_ Kakashi kept his summons. It took _time_. I neither had a contract with them, nor could I summon them. _But_ after checking in with the Inuzuka clan, they pointed me into the right direction. I found them in an area of the many Konoha forests. They had a cute little house large enough for _eight_ Bull-sized members, even though there was only one.

The sunglasses wearing Akino saw me first. He was regarding me coolly, his head tilited up.

"Good to see you again." I said lightly, but he didn't say anything.

"Hey! It's that lady!" I heard Uhei say, "Where's the boss?"

"Whats goin' on?" Bisuke asked, and suddenly they were _all_ bounding towards me.

_Oh_, I didn't feel like doing this. I barely knew why I was there, besides just letting his summons _know_ Kakashi was stuck in the hospital. I hoped that I wasn't overstepping any boundaries.

"Gentle - _ah_, canines."

"Don't hurt yourself." Urushi snickered at me. I tried not to roll my eyes at him.

"Be nice." Guruko whispered at him.

"I can't help it, _it's funny!_" He said.

"Something wrong with the boss?" Shiba asked, coming right up to me. Pakkun was watching me from the back of Bull.

"He's in the hospital right now. I thought you would appreciate knowing." I said.

"What happened?" Pakkun asked.

"Itachi-" they all scowled, "came and attacked. Kakashi is in a coma right now. Tsunade is surely coming. But I wanted you all in the loop."

"That runt is back?" Urushi grumbled.

"I knew something was off about him." Uhei muttered.

"How's he doin'?" Pakkun asked.

"He's _okay_. He's there, I think. He's just very…. _Well_. He's not awake."

"Thank you, for letting us know." Akino stated, looking up at me. I never knew where I stood with him; he always seemed so cold and far too cool to ever go right out and say anything.

"I was _wondering_ if you'd like to come with to see him."

"I don't know if boss would like that." Pakkun said.

_Probably_, he wouldn't want to have any fuss over him.

"Perhaps. But I also don't like the idea of him being there alone."

They shared a look. Pakkun jumped off of the back of Bull and came right up to me. "I'll go with ya. I don't think they'd let us all go."

"If any of you would like to stop by, or come with me you're free to. If you want to come by and see me about anything, you're welcome to." I said to the others as the little pug and I got ready to go.

He leapt onto my shoulder and we headed away.

"How long has he been like this?" The pug asked.

"A few days. I would have been by sooner but-" I drifted off, I felt a little bad about forgetting about them.

"_Eh_. We're just summons. We're usually overlooked."

"You're more than that." I said assuredly

"Nah. Not really."

I turned my head and stared right at him.

"You've seen him through some of his most _difficult _years. Don't lie to me." I said.

Pakkun ducked his head and his ears flattened against his head even more.

"Well, when ya put it that way…." He grumbled. He stared at me curiously, after a second. "So you and boss, huh?"

I cleared my throat and looked forward. "I suppose our last mission together erased any doubt."

"Kinda hard not to see it. You were giving each other those looks every night." He said.

"_What_ looks?" I questioned. I did _not_ give any looks. _At all_.

Instead of answering me directly, Pakkun caught my eye and fluttered his eyelashes at me and in a high pitched voice said, "It's _fine_, I trust _you_. I'm _sorry _if I'm making you uncomfortable."

I vaguely remembered saying _something like_ that. I turned red and looked away. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at me.

"You _both_ have been making eyes at each other way before then." He said.

"I was _not_." I said.

"Were so! You both were attracted way back in that store." He growled at me.

"The candle store?" I asked - _maybe? _I could see it. I mean, I _did_ bump into him. I didn't even think I moved away from him.

"No. That one you worked at." He said.

_What_?

No.

There was _no way_!

I couldn't stand him and he kept _bothering_ me! There wasn't a possibility of me finding him attractive back _then!_ I didn't even use his _name!_ I called him names and refused to use his given one. He was borderline _rude_ and dismissive. He couldn't have found me attractive. And there was no way I could have… or did I?

"The nose doesn't lie." Pakkun said firmly when he saw my disbelief.

"I _was not!_ He was irritating." I said.

"An' why do you think he kept talkin' in your ear, spookin' ya? An' why you kept gettin' so mad at him?" He asked. "Like I said. You humans I just don't get."

I didn't say anything else. I could feel my face get warmer and warmer. _There was no way!_ But I didn't dare say it. The pug on my shoulder would call me out and then where would I be.

"L-let's just go, ah?" I offered with a slight stutter. He snickered at me as we went.

"Didn't know, didja? It was just a little bit but it was there." He asked smugly. I didn't answer, only cleaning my throat and trying to ignore him. When we got back into the city and to the Hospital we had little trouble getting in and to where we needed to be.

I dropped him off with Kakashi first. The pug didn't say anything but curled up beside him on the bed.

"I'll be back. I have to make my rounds." I said lightly. Pakkun didn't respond. Instead of waiting I headed out and went to find Sasuke's room. Sakura was sitting there, talking to him quietly. I couldn't bear to interrupt. Although I often wondered if she actually _loved_ him like she said she did, it was moments like this I believed her. She cared more than I realized before. I kept my distance, so that I couldn't catch her words until I saw that she'd stopped. I lightly knocked on the open door. Sakura spun to see me sitting there.

"Tami-san!" She said, getting up to stand. I waved her off and came in to look at Sasuke. He hadn't even moved.

"How is he?" I asked.

Sakura bowed her head and didn't answer.

"He'll be okay." I said assuredly. She nodded quietly and finally looked me in the eye.

"Have you checked in on Lee-san lately?" She asked.

"No. I'll have too soon." I said, "how's he?"

"He's okay… just getting tired of lying around."

_Mmm_. Of course he was.

"We'll have to see what we can do for him. I'm sure there's something he can do that won't aggravate his condition." I said. Sakura clearly didn't think so.

"I'll go now… I'll see you later." She said, and stood up. She left soon after, heading out. I waited until she left before I said anything. She looked like she was just worn down by life _already_. The little girl who fought in the preliminaries - _that fire_? It was near gone. I could see it in her eyes. I'd take it upon myself to help her - but between everything on my plate I didn't know how useful I could _be_.

But I should do something. And I would.

"I know you think little of that one, but she cares more than you think she does." I said to him. I stayed with Sasuke for a time. Not nearly long enough, but I had another plan. I visited Kakashi long enough to see him and read another chapter. Pakkun paid attention to the story, finding humor in the tale. At the end of my visit I pressed a kiss to Kakashi's hairline. I had to see after his remaining team member. At least until he woke up.

"I have to go now… staying?" I asked

"They won't kick _me_ out." He said.

I may have given him a head scratch. He may have allowed it.

I found Sakura heading home, her shoulders drooping and her head low. I looped my arm through hers.

"How about a lady's night ah? Something _fun?_" I asked her with a grin.

The pinkette stared up at me in shock.

"Come on! I never have tried those _dango_ things. Shall we? _It's on me~_." I offered cheerfully. A grin split across her mouth and she nodded happily.

Sakura was a passionate little girl - just like I thought. She had some _strange_ ideas, complaining about her parents and them not understanding her drive to be a Kunoichi. They were excited for her and supported her, but the little girl found them exhausting. Her hardships were a little different from the others. Her parents thought the world of her while her peers saw little else but a smart girl who wouldn't stand up for herself as much.

While I did often dish out advice, I didn't believe for a second she needed it. The little girl needed to be heard. So I sat back and let her dictate the conversation.

Her thoughts on Naruto were a little sad; she didn't care for him as much, but I could see some admiration growing for him. Sasuke she _adored_, which I already knew. At the end of the night, she stopped me before I left.

"I'm sorry… for snapping at you. _Before_." She told me, staring at her feet.

"It _was_ a personal question. I probably overstepped bounds. Your reaction was_ fair._" I said. She nodded a little awkwardly.

"_Yeah_. I just heard it from _everyone_. Everybody thinks I like Sasuke because he's _popular_. But it's not that." Sakura told me.

"You don't have to tell me a _thing_. Just so long as _you_ know." I said.

Sakura looked up at me with raw determination in her eyes. I could see that there were questions she wanted to ask me, but instead she kept quiet. We parted later that night. The girl had gone through a rough couple of months. But she'd make it through. She'd be okay.

She would be - just like Kakashi, Sasuke and I. We all would.

It took nearly another week for Tsunade to arrive.

I didn't even know until _after_ work. I was held up at work and couldn't leave until _late_. I figured it was Ibiki's way of revenge. I raced to the hospital as soon as I could. I took the quickest route possible - bounding from rooftops. Sasuke was awake with Naruto and Sakura there talking with him. I'd come back - leave that part of Team 7 to acquaint themselves.

I did my level best not to run to Kakashi's room. He had to be _awake!_

He _was_!

Kakashi was sitting up in his bed, staring at his lap. Pakkun was lying there curled up. I couldn't help but stand there in the doorway for a moment. My breath caught in my throat and when he turned to see me I nearly wanted to _cry_ from sheer relief. I rushed to his side and wrapped my arms around him, cradling his head to my chest.

There was a new weight in his shoulders, a new burden. I wondered what horrors Itachi made him live though. The defeat I saw in his eyes, it bothered me on a level I wasn't prepared for.

"I'm so glad you're awake." I told him quietly. It took him a moment to respond but he pulled me in. "I missed you so much."

He didn't say anything for the longest time. We were just there, me running my fingers through his hair. I did this, going it didn't bother him. I figured it didn't, as he seemed to lean in closer to me.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked finally.

"I'll have to check in with Sasuke, _but_ \- everyone is fine." I told him. He hummed, nodding his head. Pakkun sat up and glanced between us. I have the little pug a quick smile.

"Are _you_ okay?" I asked Kakashi.

"I'll be alright. All I need is some rest." He said. I tried not to laugh at that, but it was incredibly hard - I was already feeling so light. I was thrilled he was okay.

I watched as Pakkun stood and went over to the chair beside Kakashi's bed. He looked like he was ready to go. I imagine we weren't good company right then.

"So _Hobbits_?" He asked.

"I always thought you'd enjoy good old Bilbo. Maybe you'd want to join him for some tea." I said. He chuckled - _oh_, how had I missed before that he sounded so attractive laughing like that. Maybe _I _should challenge Guy - see which one of us could get Kakashi laughing a _true_ laugh. That might be fun.

Kakashi didn't warn me when he pulled me down on the other side of the bed and pulled the thin sheet over both of our heads.

"You're supposed to be _resting._" I protested playfully.

"I am." He assured me, lying on his side facing me. His hand was on my side and his hair was nearly flattened against the sheet above us.

"Tossing me about isn't resting." I said. I placed my hand on his shoulder but didn't dare push him away. Kakashi gave me only an eye-smile and a light shrug. His hand from my side came up to play with my hair. We talked quietly to each other about nothing in particular. I barely thought he was paying attention to what we were even talking about. I couldn't say I was either. I was just so _thrilled_ to see him awake. He was okay. Sasuke was okay. _Everyone was fine_. They were safe and awake.

"Tsunade-sama will be seeing if she can heal whatever's wrong with Lee-kun." He told me.

"Good. It would be a pity to see him be forced into retirement far too soon." I said. Although I disagreed with his age being involved in such matters, I knew Lee was going after his dreams. It was inspiring in a way.

Kakashi hummed in agreement.

"Pakkun said you went to find them." He said.

"I did… I didn't want you to be alone."

He hummed again and pulled me in closer. I curled into him. We lay there, just enjoying each other for a time. I don't know when it changed but it did.

I could see the look in his eye and I knew what was on his mind.

"It's a shame, ah?" I murmured. I tapped his masked lips with a finger. I was teasing him. I figured he wasn't quite ready for me to see his face yet.

The only warning I got was a heated gaze. In a flash, his uncovered mouth was pressed against mine. I trailed my hand up his arm to his shoulder. His hand found my hip again. It was him who pushed the kiss deeper. He was a tad hesitant at first. I had a feeling he didn't have much experience; it wasn't like I had much either. But like _anything_, he gained confidence in mere seconds. By the time we parted, I was breathing heavy and he had moved to lean his forehead against my shoulder to gain back his composure.

I gently played with the hair on the back of his neck. I couldn't help but giggle. He breathed out a little chuckle himself.

"You should be resting." I said again softly. I was elated to share the time with him, but I needed him safe.

"Maa." He grumbled and pressed a kiss to my neck before pulling away.

I barely saw his face, just a _hint_ of a soft but beautifully playful smile before his mask was back in place. I was stunned. I stared at him in shock while he just chuckled again.

"What are you doing Hatake? You _better_ not be doing anything my nurses need to clean up after!" A voice called.

_Oh, I knew that voice!_

Tsunade!

Kakashi didn't respond right away, but pulled the sheet off from over his head to see The newest Hokage standing there proud. I struggled to get a glance. She was standing there with two others. One looked to be Shizune. The other I couldn't immediately tell _who_ it was.

"Is there somebody there with you?" She asked.

"My girlfriend." He said simply. I liked hearing that out loud from him.

"If you end back up in that state, you're staying in it." She threatened. She then moved forward into the room, "well? Who is she?"

Kakashi and I shared a look. Slowly I sat up.

"_Well_, if it isn't _Just-Tami_. Good to see you again." She said smugly.

"Lady Tsunade." I said weakly. She grinned, eyeing the headband on my head.

"Well, _well_. There _are_ some upsides to this arrangement. I'll see _you_ in my office tomorrow morning." She said with a grin. "In the meantime, make sure he stays in that bed and _you stay out_."

I blushed and pushed my hair from my face. Kakashi moved to let me slide out. That shlump returned as Storm Tsunade bore down on us.

_Grand_.

Shizune waved at me weakly. The girl beside _her_ was staring at us with her mouth wide open. When I finally got a good look at her, it finally clicked.

_Maya_.

Same bright blue eyes, same dark black hair. She was dressed differently, but it was _her_. I did my best to hide my reaction.

Tsunade left and Shizune followed but Maya didn't. She was frozen there on the spot.

Kakashi sat back, eyeing her curiously.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Maya?" I breathed. I didn't know what to hope. It couldn't be… could it?

Finally the small girl snapped out of her shock and pointed right at us both.

_"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you'd like Kakashi! I totally called it!" _She cried out in English.

Kakashi's eyebrow furrowed.

"What did she say? Do you know her? He asked.

My mouth worked but no sound came out. I glanced between both of them.

_I can't believe this_….

* * *

AN: So, as I was researching for the last chapter and about the Tsukuyomi, it turns out **_love_** can heal the condition. : Itachi himself theorized that because "since Tsukuyomi destroys the spirit, feelings that reconnect the spirit can undo Tsukuyomi" (quoted directly from NarutoWiki) - and it _has_ happened before. **_However_**, it kind of felt like a cheat to the system that Tami and Sakura could potentially get both guys out of the effects. I didn't want to take something away from Tsunade that she shines in. So I left it kind of on the sidelines, and just had her help a little bit _instead_.

Sasuke will come in more next chapter, at least I plan on him to.

So, Sakura's reason for loving Sasuke will be explored here. But Tami also doesn't really want to know much xD

Also, there _may_ be some jealousy later on with Maya. _Maybe_.

So they are all in Konoha! Or at least... Are they? Oliver won't be as lucky on finding Tami. It will take him some time.

So, anyways... This one was a harder chapter for me :P I hope it was still enjoyable!

Thank you again, everyone for all the support and love! I adore you guys!

Edit: this chapter has been low key bothering me since I posted it, so I went in and edited a could things. I'm trying to honor Orochimaru's character more. He does seem a little all over the place right now, but it's honestly for a reason.


	30. Chapter 30

Sparks 30

This too shall pass.

\- _Hakim__ Sanai_

* * *

Maya was standing before me.

_Maya!_

That couldn't _be_. But it was. She was standing there, grinning at Kakashi and I. I could see from her very features she was excited to be there. The clench of her fists and the stars in her eyes sealed the deal.

_"Were you two _**_kissing_**_?"_ She asked in awe. "_Wow, you move fast. Hey! How'd you get a Hitai-ate?"_

I worked my jaw and laughed weakly. Kakashi glanced between us.

"Do you know her?" He asked.

_Oh. Oh no_.

"If you'll just excuse us." I said. I grabbed the smaller girl, slapped a hand over her mouth and dragged her to the nearest bathroom. She was trying to protest but couldn't get free.

I made sure the restroom was empty before I locked the door and let her go.

"_Hey! Why'd you do that_?" She protested, glaring up at me. She was clearly indignant, and even her earlier behavior showed me she hasn't changed at all.

Had she not matured at all? In the three years I was gone, _surely_ she would have.

_"Maya, so help me-" _I began in English, pinching the bridge of my nose_, "what are you doing here? How are you even here?"_

_"Oh, well, you see…. It's totally reasonable. I mean, not really, but I thought it was kinda cool. Anyways, we were-" _she suddenly stopped talking, seeming to gag on her own tongue. She whimpered and looked up at me, _"I guess I can't say."_

_"You_ can't _say_?_" _I said in irritation.

_"It's kinda like Fight Club."_ She grumbled. I groaned and rubbed my forehead, right under the protector. Was this a _game_? What was _going on?!_

"_But it's okay! You're here, I'm here - now so that's left is,_" she was cut off again and nearly gagged again. "_Oh, come on!"_

She angrily shuffled her feet, and huffed.

"_Someone's here_ **_with you_**?" I asked, my jaw dropping.

Her only answer was an awkward smile.

"_Let me guess, Robert?"_

_"No… you won't like it." _She said.

_"My father." _He would be the only one I'd hate to see.

"_Nooo, you weren't that lucky."_ She grumbled, looking down at her hands. She was fussing with her shirt. Where _had_ she gotten it? It looked second hand. It wasn't even a Konoha _style_. In fact, it vaguely reminded me of what the girl from the Sound Village wore.

I immediately remembered Orochimaru and Kabuto's behavior towards me. I felt a chill go up my spine.

"_Maya, who is it?"_

Her face fell, and she looked so very broken. Between the drop in her shoulders and the shifting in her feet I knew. I just _knew_ who it was.

"_It's Uncle, isn't it?" _I knew the answer before I even read it on her face. My stomach fell out. I sat down slowly. I couldn't believe it - _Uncle?_ I had just came to the conclusion that I'd never _see_ him again a month ago - and now this?

Uncle _was here_. He was here, and probably with Orochimaru. Suddenly it was difficult to breathe

Maya knelt down beside me; I could see she was trying to word her next phrase carefully.

"_There is a plan." _She said.

_"When did you last see him?"_

She opened her mouth and then flinched again.

"_I'm sorry, the Fight Club rules won't let me say." _She said.

I groaned and tried not to get angry. _Tried_. Maya rarely was _ever_ like this. Ever. So either this _wasn't _Maya, or Maya was under the effects of a jutsu I didn't know about. Which was probably an unknown Jutsu anyways. No one else knew English - but I didn't know for sure. For all I knew, maybe this world _did_. Maybe it was a ploy from Orochimaru himself? To gain information? Though - how would he know about Maya in the first place? Far too many questions that needed answering. _Far too many_.

"_You know, after meeting that Itachi fellow, I see why you loathe him so."_ I said lightly.

"_What? No! He's so cool! Why would you-?!"_

Maya gasped, and then glared at me, "_you're not Tami are you?!"_

I quirked an eyebrow at her and simply said, "_your father and I got into an argument where he threw an empty beer bottle at me and I told him that I wouldn't be cleaning any more messes he made."_

She pulled back for a moment and thought about what I said.

"_Oh…. You were testing_ me?" She pouted at me.

"_So Uncle is with Orochimaru? But there's a plan. He knows to come _here_?"_

Maya didn't say a thing, just shifted nervously. With the look on her face, I knew Uncle was aware of where I was. She was always rather easy to read.

"_Right then. I'll give him a couple days. If he doesn't show…." _I didn't know what I'd do. But I'd have to do something. I couldn't just leave Uncle there. Potentially, I could sneak in and get him out. Uncle and I worked together for a long time - we both knew how to get around without much detection. And myself? I'd gotten far stronger than I cared to admit (not that I ever liked admitting it in the first place).

Maya nibbled her bottom lip and nodded.

"_Hey, how come everything is so different? What happened?" _She asked.

"_What do you mean, what happened?"_ I asked. I didn't even know what _I changed_.

"_I mean you were only gone for a month and Jiraiya and Tsunade are dating. You're snuggling_ **_Kakashi_** _of all people; I mean, he was still really traumatized by now. Couldn't even teach Team Seven. And then Orochimaru's legs are done in. That wasn't supposed to happen. And you have a headband…." _She listed off. Her brow furrowed, "_Now that I think about it - I think I saw Hayate wandering around. He was supposed to be dead before the Chunin final exam even started."_

I stopped listening after she said _a month. _One month?! No, that…. It's been _three years! At least!_ That couldn't be right. However, looking at her - she looked exactly like how she had when I left. Still younger, still immature and still tending towards rambling.

"_Maya… it's been three years_." I said.

She stopped, her jaw dropping. I watched as she slowly put it together, the events written on her very face. She stood up slowly and I followed her.

_"Wait - so you're... then that headband..."_ She looked at my forehead again and frowned. "_You're an actual ninja aren't you? I kinda thought maybe you and Kakashi were being cute... but..."_

I turned my face away.

"_But you _hated_ Naruto." _She said. I flinched and looked away. "_I asked you for _weeks_ to watch it with me, but you were always too busy. And then..." _

I cleared my throat and glanced away, "_You won't believe how often I wished I _had_ watched it with you." _

"_Who else... what have you done?" _She asked in disbelief, "_This was... this is my story. And you..." _

"_The reason Jiraiya and Tsunade are together is because of _me_. I helped him. I befriended Naruto because I couldn't just -"_

"_No! You couldn't have! He uses that pain to help others!"_ Maya snapped.

"_How could I let a child be who was going through that?" _I countered.

"_You're messing up things and you don't even know what you're _doing." Maya grumbled.

"_I beg your pardon." _I stated.

"_This is my favorite anime, not... it's not your stomping ground." _She said, turning her head away.

_"This isn't - this isn't a cartoon, Maya. It's a different -" _I said but she interrupted me.

_"You've been gone for a month. In a cartoon. And you're messing up the story. I mean, Kakashi isn't dumb enough to change his mind about stuff to make a huge difference so it's whatever. He spends most of his time in the hospital as it is... but you..." _Maya stated, staring at the ground. _"They aren't real, you know."_

I was stunned. Maya was never _that _cold. Not to anyone. She cried while watching _Doctor Who_ with me.

_"This might be what you think it is - but there's real life consequences here." _I said.

_"No there isn't! That's why I liked this story! I could go back and watch it over and over and - and no matter how bad it got I knew it ended well."_ She said, "_And now I don't know..."_

Oh. That would be it. Maya used the show to soothe her anxiety. So when the world went crazy she knew it would be okay. They did say people who often re-watched shows and movies did so for that reason. I had, _essentially_, ruined Maya's escape from the real world. She now didn't know what was going to happen - much like myself. Was the _happily ever after _even a possibility at this point? Had I changed things that much?

_Grand._

"_You may think there's no consequences here - but there are. We can't speak English anymore. Avoid Inoichi at all costs. Don't let Jiraiya know you know me. And, _please_, don't act like you know me." _I said softly.

Maya's jaw dropped open and I could see the hurt in her eyes. I shook my head. "_It's not... I'm not mad. Jiraiya was the one who found me. He _knows_ where I'm from. As does Inoichi, who has regularly had a peek into my mind and past. And Ibiki Morino is my boss and he knows too. I can't get tangled up in this. At all. It would be bad for us both." _

_"You work for the T&I?" _She asked, looking dumbstruck.

"I work with the Intelligence Division, but he's technically my boss," I said switching to Japanese to prove my point, "I'm trying my best to keep you safe, ah? I may have ruined your reality escape but... we'll get through this."

"Yes." She said simply.

This was a _mess_. I would have to figure out how to handle this all. Maya was _here_, knowing what she knew and I couldn't do much directly. _At all_. Uncle was potentially stuck with Orochimaru. And Sasuke had just woken up and he'd been off for weeks. I hadn't been able to properly talk to him and see what he was going through.

There was so much here, I couldn't quite wrap my mind around it. I couldn't.

"Find Shizune again. _Please_ be safe, ah? We can be friends again but we first have to act like we don't know each other." I said.

"_What about Kakashi - he saw and heard me_." She said, squirming. I could see in her eyes that she was finally understanding what was going on.

"I'll speak with him. He's not entirely unreasonable. He... he knows. He knows about you, too." I said. Maya nodded and then paused for a moment. A blush overtook her face.

_"W-wait. If he knows about - does he know that I-?!"_ She stuttered, looking up at me in horror. "Oh no!"

She buried her face in her hands and curled up on the floor.

"If it helps... I didn't think you'd show up again... and I don't think he minded that he had a fan. He didn't say a word." I tried to help but she grumbled under her breath.

"That's even _worse_." She whined. Suddenly I felt horrible that we were dating - it almost felt like I _stole_ him from her. I rubbed the back of my neck and glanced away. I didn't mean to. It _just happened_. I couldn't even explain it beyond that. He was... he was _amazing_. Suddenly a felt a hand on mine. Maya had stood back up, and was trying to get my attention.

"You okay?" She asked. I couldn't quite get the words out but she seemed to understand. "_I didn't like him like that. He's just really cool."_

I pulled her into a swift hug. I probably shouldn't have, knowing she wasn't happy with me over all and I was probably taking advantage of her good nature. But for the time being it was safer - she needed to be away. If others caught on to both of us - who knew the pandemonium that would be unleashed.

We parted ways after a moment, her swearing that she'd do well.

With that - I had to check on Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke just sat in his bed. Naruto and Sakura had just left. They had tried to speak with him but he kept it short. He didn't want to talk to them. He didn't want them near him. He didn't _care_ what Sakura thought. He _couldn't_ care about what Naruto thought either.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't go through it again. Itachi had forced him to watch the death of his family _again_. And then he threw in Tami too. He watched over and over as his team died and his new family crumbled before him.

"You're not strong enough to stop me, _Sasuke_. You're not even as strong as I was at your age. _Pathetic._" Itachi had told him with a hiss.

Not even his Sensei was strong enough to stop Itachi! He had thought Kakashi was unstoppable - at least that was how Tami talked about him. He was realizing his Oasis he had found was unraveling under him and he didn't know what to do.

_Power_, the curse hissed in his mind.

_Rage_, another voice said.

That one he didn't know where it was coming from. But he had to control it - _control_ himself. He had to. Batman would never have let himself be overtaken! Even though he felt a little foolish for thinking about a _story_ like he was, it helped keep him balanced.

He had been _wrong, though_. He had encouraged his teammates to find a way to get Tami and Kakashi together to ensure she stayed. However if Tami stayed, there was no way she could stay safe from Itachi. Once again he'd have to watch the ones he cared about die before him. From what memories he _had_ from when he was out, Tami was staying. She told him so - or had it been a dream? There was no way he could keep her safe. Not from Itachi. Not from _anyone._

Sasuke gripped his sheets, staring at the bed below him. He didn't know what he would do.

He had to save them.

It was his responsibility.

It was his job to stop his brother.

It was his task, and his alone.

He hadn't been able to the first time but maybe he could this time.

But he had to be stronger, faster, _better_.

The problem was, the strongest ninja he _knew_ was an enemy of Konoha. The one who gave him the curse that whispered dreams of strength and power into his ear at night. Ever since Kakashi sealed the curse, it still whispered in his ear dreams of power. It wasn't as tempting, _for a time_. It was easy to ignore after the preliminaries. Kakashi had taught him a powerful jutsu. It had been _amazing_, having raw strength at his fingertips like that. Sasuke fooled himself. He had _thought_ his Sensei was stronger; stronger than Itachi. He was so capable; even Tami praised his skill! But he went down, just like Sasuke went down. Itachi hadn't even been winded when they saw him later! He couldn't protect Tami, or Naruto. They could have died because of him! Because he was _weak_. He was always _weak_.

He gritted his teeth. Somewhere he had thought he could face Itachi soon. He had thought he could win.

He was wrong.

When Tami came to visit him, he couldn't focus on her. Sasuke kept remembering the visions Itachi gave him of killing her. Her dying over and over again.

"I don't know if you remember, but I'm planning on staying." She said to him happily. She reached out to touch him and he jerked away.

Horror shot through his system.

_No_.

"You can't!" He snapped at her.

She jerked back. Sasuke didn't know where the rage he felt came from, but it freed him from the sense of hopelessness he was drowning in.

Tami was gearing up to say something, but Sasuke beat her to it.

"I don't _want_ you here! " Sasuke said. He knew it was a little loud, but she needed to go home where Itachi couldn't _get_ her. Maybe wherever it was would be safer!

Tami's jaw fell open for a second. Slowly, she pulled back and suddenly Sasuke regretted what he said only for a moment. He could see the hurt in her eyes.

But it was _true_.

She didn't belong there.

She wasn't _safe_ there.

Itachi would kill her too. Sasuke would prefer her hurt than dead. He couldn't lose anyone else! It was bad enough they were after Naruto too.

Instead of apologizing he looked away.

"Why did you say that?" She asked hollowly.

"You're so _annoying_." He snapped, "asking stupid questions like that! Nobody wants you here! I don't want you here! They're just _being nice!_"

He could see her face darken, and her hurt was changing into anger.

"We'll talk about this later, you're just-" She began but Sasuke's decision was done.

"Leave." He interrupted her.

She just sat there for a moment.

"I'll come back-"

"_Don't." _

Sasuke didn't watch her as she got up and left. She didn't even say a word as she left.

Sasuke knew he should feel bad, but he couldn't make himself. If she left, she would be safe. As long as Sasuke stayed away, Itachi wouldn't bother her anymore.

Sasuke couldn't lose anyone else.

* * *

I nearly ran from Sasuke's room. I didn't know if I should be angry or - or hurt. Sasuke never was like that with me - ever.

Ever.

He was always calm, reasonable. He would be snarky at times, but still kind and respectful. I didn't know what Itachi had shown him for Sasuke to be so cruel. I tried not to even think about how the words echoed what my father had said years ago. That one I thought I was over but I guess it still stung.

Of course it did.

Part of me wanted to run. The other? I just wanted to see Kakashi again. To ensure that everything was okay still. I did need to talk to him about Maya. I hoped that he'd understand my need for discretion. I hoped.

Reason told me speaking with Kakashi would be the next best bet. Even though… even though I really wanted to get down as to why Sasuke was so cruel. But I'd respect his wishes, for now.

I went back to Kakashi's room. I had hoped to find home alone but - but Jiraiya was there with a new copy of Icha Icha Paradise (part two, it looked like).

They looked rather calm all things considered. Kakashi was sitting there, reading his story - his face was practically shining with mirth. I came up beside him, glancing up at Jiraiya. I tried to keep my guard up and I knew he could see it.

"Hey. I had a question for you." Jiraiya said, studying me, "Did you see that girl with Shizune? Do you know her? Her name sounds familiar."

I saw Kakashi stiffen beside me. I didn't know if I had it in me to lie to Jiraiya. Instead I paid attention to the man I trusted. Best to take this slow - with some tact.

"If I do - what happens?"

"I'd like to see what she knows." Jiraiya said.

"String her up in the Honesty Room, ah?" I said blithely, not looking at him.

"I don't think we'd have to-"

"Don't you think we've done enough? Regardless of if I know her or not, with everything going on - don't you think it's crossing lines that shouldn't be crossed?" I asked.

Jiraiya's mouth popped open for a second. He crossed his arms and turned his face away.

"You told me once you don't involve civilians in this life. If she's that girl who I may know, she'd be a civilian in every sense." I said. The white haired man groaned and ran a hand over his face.

"She might know some things." He said.

"If we need her to answer every little potential problem that we have, we're not doing a good job now are we?" I countered, meeting his eye.

Jiraiya let out a groan and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

"You're just going to beat me in logic aren't you?" He grumbled.

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

Kakashi put his book down and looked up at me.

"She's your roommate, isn't she?" He asked.

I turned my head and Jiraiya cursed under his breath.

"So she knows it all." The Toad Sannin said.

"She _knew_ it all. Who knows what has changed. Apparently more is different than I thought." I said.

Jiraiya's mouth thinned. I could see frustration build in his frame.

"You're going to keep protecting her aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course." I agreed. "I'd do the same for you if the situations were reversed."

He scoffed and shook his head. "I doubt it."

"I don't like it when others mess with my people. You're one of them." I said simply.

He let out a sigh and stared at Kakashi.

"Where do you stand on this?"

"I'm not going to even attempt to get involved in this mess. It's above my pay-grade." He said cheerfully. I frowned at him.

"You're not going to even -?"

I couldn't believe he wasn't going to back me up. Why wouldn't he? I had thought that he would, but - perhaps I was wrong.

"You said she was a fan of Itachi's too. That may mean she could do something against us." He stated simply.

Jiraiya's frame tensed and his gaze shot right to mine.

"Uchiha Itachi? She's a fan? Of his?" He asked sternly.

"She said.. She said his story was tragic. I know her well enough to know she won't do anything to hurt anyone here. She's not that sort." I said.

Jiraiya didn't look convinced. Kakashi wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Do you trust me?" I asked; I had to keep it simple. In the end, that's all that mattered. For either of them. For me.

If Kakashi didn't trust me... it told me exactly where I stood with him. What we had shared was sweet and I cared deeply for him. However if he couldn't trust me, even after all this time?

Both men froze. They shared a look and I turned my head.

Grand.

Was it all going to fall apart around my ears?

I took a step back to leave but Kakashi's hand shot out to snag my wrist.

"That's not a fair comparison. It's not just our lives on the line. This is the whole Village." He said.

"You don't think I know that?" I questioned him, studying the two men. "I've friends here! People I care about. If you think I'd ever jeopardize that… you don't know me very well. I'd go about this far differently if Maya were a threat. I'd request that she'd leave. Or be placed under house arrest."

"Now there's an idea." Jiraiya muttered, but I ignored him. I instead turned to Kakashi who hadn't let go of me yet.

"If you don't trust me, this can't work." I said to him.

Kakashi sighed. He let me go and looked so very tired. He stared at me for a moment. His head turned away and he leaned back in the bed.

I was about to leave when Jiraiya stood up and patted me on the shoulder.

"I won't say anything. For now. If she even puts a toe out of line, I'm tossing her right into Ibiki's lap." He said firmly. I flinched, and I could see his critical eye studying me. Whatever he found there, he was alright with. He left thereafter. I nearly followed him out when Kakashi spoke again.

"I've trusted you with my life. Why would you doubt that now?" He asked. I ran my fingers through my hair and turned to face him. There was a brokenness in his eye I didn't expect.

"That's not… I know how much you care about this place. I might not be on the same page but - but you have to know I respect you far too much to-to just ignore what you care about." I said.

Kakashi eyed me for a moment.

"I want to." He said. I laughed hollowly but he started speaking again; he said it so low I could barely hear him, "I was partnered with Itachi in the Anbu before he murdered his entire clan. The day before I would have said I trusted him. The day after, I was there seeing the aftermath of what he had done to his own family."

I licked my bottom lip in thought. That, piled with his time in the Anbu as well as person after person failing him or being killed - I was asking something from him he probably couldn't give. Seeing Itachi again, being tormented by a man who was that unhinged? Itachi probably knew Kakashi's pain well enough to torment him just like he had with Sasuke.

I breathed in slowly, finally understanding his struggle.

"I know this doesn't mean much, but I promise I'm not…. I know what it's like to be let down and betrayed. I- I won't do that. But I understand." I said to him and he sat there absorbing what I said. "I hope someday that... that you'll know. And that you know that I trust you; completely."

His gaze warmed again and I could see a hint of a smile around his eyes.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry that cretin got to you. He said something about torturing you for three days. Sasuke has been upset since - he won't tell me what's wrong. He won't talk to me. I can only imagine what you went through." I said softly. I was probably expecting far too much from him at that moment.

Instead of looking appreciative, his brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Itachi. Last time before he left Konoha, he tortured Sasuke making him relive the death of his family over and over." I said gently, "I can only imagine what he showed you."

He seemed lost; gears were whirling in his mind - I could practically see it.

"He didn't show me anything. He stabbed me for three days straight and mocked me but he didn't show me anything." He said.

That didn't make sense.

Why only torture Sasuke? That didn't make sense. It didn't make sense why he didn't just kill me. Or Kakashi.

It wasn't adding up. At all. The impressions that I had of that man? He was cold, calm and calculating. Usually people who engaged in torture were - well, not like him.

Something was wrong there.

"Don't." Kakashi said suddenly.

"Ah?"

"I see you're thinking about looking into it. Don't get involved, Tami. He's dangerous."

I stared at him, seeing the serious look in his eye and stress in his figure.

"You said you trusted me. So, then don't." He said.

I sighed and stepped forward. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he pulled me in.

"Okay." I agreed, "I won't."

I pressed a kiss to his forehead and he held me tighter.

"How's Sasuke-kun? You said he was upset?" He asked.

"He-he, ah, doesn't want me around, he said. He was rather upset." I said delicately. He hummed softly.

"I can talk to him later if you'd like."

"If you wish. He may just need time. I'm sure if I tried again…" I drifted off. I wasn't sure what I could do. Sasuke was so far withdrawn and so near explosive. I'd have to push him to the brink to get anywhere with him, to get to the heart of the matter. I didn't know if I could do that to him.

"I don't think it's something you'll be able to talk to him about." He said firmly.

"A guy thing?" I asked dryly. His only answer was his patented eye-smile.

I actually missed it. I scoffed lightly and leaned against his side. He probably was meaning that only he and Sasuke understood losing it all. I did to an extent, but not to the cold truth of death. It was something Kakashi knew. He would be the only one who could talk to Sasuke, probably. I was incredibly thankful to be by him.

I did finally tell him about my Uncle before long. He didn't say much about it. It seemed Orochimaru was busy. I didn't like that at all.

Soon enough, visiting hours were over and I had to leave. I went home after that.

I didn't try to rest. No point. I knew I couldn't sleep yet. My mind was already far too busy and my next concern was up - Uncle.

Instead I continued my path and went right to my closet where my bag was. Inside, the little of my life from home was there.

My wallet.

I had a photo of my Uncle and I in there from my graduation. I had nearly forgotten about it, after all I barely needed it for anything and it was my uncle's insistence that I keep the photo on me.

I had my phone for memories.

But this…. This potentially could help my Uncle.

I went to the gate. I went right up to the guards. I was busy trying to ignore my nerves. _Information,_ I was just looking for _information_. I'd try to find out if Uncle was in town yet. I hoped he was. Maybe we passed each other and I hadn't known.

"Excuse me?" I began, gaining their attention. "have you seen this man?"

I held up the photo, which was bent in half to just show Uncle Oliver.

The guards squinted at it, a frown on their face.

I knew the answer before they spoke it. They didn't recognize him.

"No. We haven't." One said.

"Why? Should we have?" Said the other.

"I don't know…. If you do see him, please tell me." I said.

I went around to each gate. Even the one to the South that was rarely ever used.

No one had seen my Uncle. In fact, according to their records, no one had arrived beyond Maya who was out of the norm.

There was nothing.

My worry for my Uncle was starting to increase. I doubted he could get away from trained ninja. And Orochimaru? I couldn't believe Maya did. Oliver was a smart man; quick as a whip and could be cruel at times, but against shinobi who knew to look at things from another perspective?

No.

I didn't think Uncle could handle them. Not alone. Between henge, genjutsu and other ninjutsu? No. Uncle couldn't. He wasn't devious enough. I would give him a few more days, but I knew I was on borrowed time. Surely if Orochimaru wanted to do something - he would have already.

Just in case, I stayed around the marketplace for a time. No one looked like Uncle. No one. I went home and did my best to get some sleep. I didn't sleep all that well, but with everything going on and my mind being busy? It was what it was.

As soon as it was reasonable enough, I went to see Tsunade.

She made me wait in the hall for her, though I knew she had no one else to see and she was in there laughing. I could hear her in the hall.

She made me wait for fifteen minutes before allowing me to enter. Maya was with Shizune, standing by her side like a lost pup. With just a glance grin Tsunade, Shizune and Maya were ushered out and the newest Hokage and I were alone.

"Well, what do you know. Just-Tami has a family name; Walker." She scoffed to herself and leaned back into her chair. "Between you and I, I think I prefer _Just_ instead of _Walker_."

I stood there quietly, saying nothing. I knew I potentially was already six foot deep with this one; best not give her reason to bury me quite yet. And I didn't need to rock the boat as it were.

She sat there with a grin on her face, studying me for a moment.

"You know, I don't think I've ever met anyone so good at playing both sides, but staying true to their mission. Ever." She began, "or as well spoken."

Oh, I didn't like this. Not at all. I just wanted to get back to my little hole in the wall at the Intelligence division and continue my work. No people, nothing stressful. The simple things.

"As you know, Suna surrendered to us after they found out Orochimaru tricked them and killed their Kage. The kazekage's son and his team will be heading here later this week. He's in line to be their next Kage. In addition to whatever missions or work you get, you will be keeping them company. We need to improve our standing with Suna." She said. She gave a wicked grin, "in fact, both you and the recent Chunin graduate Shikamaru will be joining you with this."

She sat there looking entirely pleased with herself. I was less so. Working with Suna, after learning what Ibiki told me? Foolish.

"If I may…. I've been told that Ibiki had been getting reports on me, people believing me to be a traitor or spy because of the skills I use. Perhaps it's not best for me to work with Suna." I said lightly, truly hoping she'd change her mind. Anyone but Suna. I'd even be willing to work with the Mist nin!

"The one thing you're gonna have to learn about this place is there's always talk. Always. I'm sure there's reports on me somewhere already. Is this a no?" She asked. The way she asked made me feel like I was walking on a thin wire.

Grand.

"No. It's not." I admitted. I couldn't say no.

"Then expect my call when they arrive." She said. Tsunade stared me down once more before waving her hand, "you're dismissed."

So I left and raced to work as quickly as I could.

I was also late for work.

One would have thought Ibiki would have been kind to me, my being late was only because of my meeting with Tsunade.

He was not. I was lectured on my lack of timeliness and my lunch was spent running on an empty stomach for training purposes he said. He watched the entire time with a grim satisfied look on his face.

When work was finally done for the day and I could eat I found Team 7 at the training grounds.

Kakashi had been released and he was there with his team to get things back to normal. At least only by appearances. Kakashi had his headband and outfit in place (although I hadn't missed that stupid jacket). However that was the only thing that seemed to be normal. None of the boys were acting right.

Kakashi wasn't the one fighting them. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting each other. Sakura was looking on in terror and Kakashi seemed like he was done with it fifteen minutes ago.

"I can't believe you!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. "What even happened to you!? What gave you the right to say stuff like you did to Tami-chan! And Sakura-chan! 'Ttebayo!"

"You're such an idiot! A complete waste of my time!" Sasuke shouted.

"You say that to my face!"

"I just did!"

They were clashing - wildly punching and hitting each other as if they were life long enemies. Kakashi was about to get involved but I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them." I said.

"They're fighting each other. They should be working together." He said in disgust.

"Should be. Let them go at it, unless-"

Ah. Never mind. I let him go.

Sasuke had the chidori charged up and Naruto seemed to learn a fancy jutsu himself involving wind. I heard Kakashi sigh in exasperation. Sakura came up to me while their teacher stepped in to stop their fighting.

"They've been like this since they were released this morning." She said.

"I see. And he said?" I asked.

"He told me I was useless - that I was wasted potential and that I should just quit. He said even Naruto was stronger than me and that it didn't even mean much." She said, pushing her hair out of her face. I could see hurt in her eyes. When she said that, I remembered the words Itachi had told Sasuke. I was done with the charade. I'd let this go on for far too long.

That's it.

Kakashi was trying to get through to Sasuke in the field, speaking in low tones. The little Uchiha wasn't talking and clearly wasn't listening. I knew the look on his face - he wasn't paying any attention.

It was time I jumped in.

"I'll be back, ah? Don't let him walk all over you." I said before walking out.

I walked right past Naruto who gaped at me and Kakashi straightened up. I could see the guarded look in Sasuke's eye as he studied me warily.

Good.

He should be.

"Forgive me, darling. I'm stepping in." I said to Kakashi brightly. I didn't give the silver-haired man a chance to respond. I snagged Sasuke by the ear and dragged him from the training grounds. I could see the shocked faces of Team 7 and Naruto laughing in the background.

"So help me, if you dare to use a substitution jutsu or anything I will hunt you down myself and make you wish you were in the hospital." I hissed at him.

I dragged him to a quiet spot but didn't let go of his ear.

"We are staying here. We are talking about this. And if you leave before we're done, Sasuke, I promise you - you will regret it." I snapped.

When I finally released him he did leap away to keep his distance but he stayed there.

His face was red with both embarrassment and anger. His figure told me he was ready to fight. His clenched fists ensured it.

"I don't want to talk to you!" He growled.

"Well that's too bad. Why are you fighting your team?"

I knew already. Sakura spelled it right out for me. Sasuke never tore into people like that. He'd call Naruto an idiot or dead last - but never like this. This little boy had a battle going on in his mind and he wasn't up to par. He was the one who wasn't strong enough. I wish I could have seen it before.

"They're weak." He snarled.

"You mean you're weak." I said bluntly.

I didn't even touch him, yet I could see the effect of my words right on his face. The jerking flinch, the widening of his eyes, the gasp - I was right on the money.

"Don't you say that!" He howled at me and attacked. "Don't you dare!"

He flung himself at me to fight. Instead of fighting him I pulled him in and held his hands in place. He was trying to get away but I didn't let him. I pinned him the moment I could. He was fast, but with everything I knew compounded with him being unable to think rationally he was easier to handle than he should have been.

"I wasn't the one who said you were." I stated.

"You just did." He said coldly.

"No. I corrected you. You think you're not strong enough, isn't that right?" I said, eyeing him. He cried out and struggled again.

"I lost everyone." He shouted, "I lost them all and I couldn't even - I couldn't stop him!"

I could feel Kakashi coming up behind us - with the remnant of Team 7 staring on. I shot them a look to keep distant and did my best to angle Sasuke away. He didn't need to know they were there.

Maybe Kakashi was right. Maybe the two were more similar than I had thought. Perhaps.

Sasuke was shaking - I didn't know if it was from grief or rage. I couldn't tell.

"You did lose them." I agreed. "But that wasn't your fault."

"I need to bring them justice." He cried out.

Suddenly his love for Batman clicked. I hadn't quite totally realized why he adored the stories so, or why he often asked about it.

"That's not your job. Not right now."

"I need to! I need to get strong! He said I had to kill my closest friend to get strong! But I can't and I'm not strong enough! I've never been strong enough!" He cried.

"Sasuke - why are you listening to a madman? That brother of yours is insane." I said firmly.

"He's talking about the Mangekyo Sharingan." Kakashi added softly. The others were farther back. The laughter Naruto once had was gone. Sakura still seemed horrified.

"I don't care." I said simply. Sasuke was limp enough now that I let go of my hold and instead turned it to a hug. Sasuke tried to get away again, but only so very weakly. He tried to push but his heart wasn't in it any more.

"Sasuke - do you want to be like your brother?" I asked.

"N-no." He said, almost like the idea was insulting.

"Then don't listen to his advice. You're stronger than him in every way that counts." I said, "He must be a selfish little twit to think power is all so grand to kill his entire clan for it."

"But I can't stop him! I need to stop him." He insisted.

"You will. In time. It doesn't need to be tomorrow."

"He'll kill you." Sasuke said with such surety that my blood ran cold for a moment.

"Sasuke… if he wanted me dead, he would have done so already." I said. It was a cold truth but fact none-the-less. The man had the power to and instead chose a genjustu. The more I thought about Itachi the less sense he made.

He stopped, laying there limp. He quietly asked himself, "Why didn't he?"

"I don't know. I make it a point to not get into the minds of psychopaths." I admitted. The fight in Sasuke slowly drained out and he seemed like a lost little boy. I felt guilty for a moment. In my desire to explore my feelings with his sensei, Sasuke had been falling apart at the seams. I hadn't even noticed. I didn't even do anything while he was sitting there suffering.

Kakashi and I shared a look. I had to do something now.

"You know those gremlins of mine have been acting up again." I said. Sasuke scoffed at me but didn't move. "I'd love some help with them."

"I never believed in that." He grumbled.

Instead of commenting I picked him up. Team 7 and I glanced at each other. The look in their sensei's face told me he understood.

I took Sasuke home. I spent the rest of the night just speaking with him, calming him down. Anything he wanted to know about, I answered. My past, who I was - he even had questions about Orochimaru. I explained all I knew, including who he was to Jiraiya and Tsunade. Had Kakashi been there I knew he wouldn't be as free with this information as I was. However I was done with the secrecy. Sasuke needed to know. He needed to understand that there was more out there and the danger he was in if he acted without reason. So I outlined it all for him, so he knew. I told him about the experiments. About the Sannin as a whole. And why power alone made for an empty life. As the night wore on I could tell he was embarrassed about his behavior. He couldn't say anything about it. Instead, he'd just avoid looking at me. Usually he'd go home but it seemed we both didn't want to part. Instead of setting him up on the couch I let him have the bed. He fell asleep fast.

It wasn't until after when I was sitting in the kitchen with tea to unwind that I saw their sensei. Kakashi was at my window, knocking on it once more. I opened it but he didn't climb in.

"How is he?" He asked.

"Okay. I had to talk him down but he's okay now. That brother of his did a number on him." I admitted.

Kakashi didn't say anything and the guilt was building up in me. I should have been paying a closer eye than I was. I should have done more. He was so haunted by the past.

"I should have made him get rid of that stupid house." I grumbled.

"He wouldn't have." He said but I scoffed. "He'll get through this Tami."

I hummed. I didn't feel very chatty but he seemed to be more than I.

"Did you find out about your Uncle?"

"No. No one has seen him."

Kakashi's head bowed for a moment, "I have to leave tomorrow for a mission - but I'll help you when I return."

"Team 7 is-?"

"Just me." He said.

Ah. Jounin responsibilities.

"I see." I nodded. "Be safe."

"Or you'll be cross?" He teased.

"Very. I'll hunt you down myself if you're not." I said.

We shared another kiss before parting. I didn't know how he could move so fast but not crush my face to his. His fingers caressed my cheek, bringing me in closer. He was warm. So very warm. When I finally pulled away I kept my eyes closed so he could adjust his mask again. However when I did open my eyes again, he was there with his mask still down and in his hand. He had a grin on his face. The time before I didn't get a good look at him, but this time... I did.

This time he looked familiar.

Why did he look familiar?

Realization shot through me and I smacked his arm.

"I can't believe you!" I scolded and he chuckled. "You!"

Sukea! That man! He was Sukea! I threatened my partner on behalf of said partner!

"What's the matter, Tami?" He teased.

"Only you would choose to show your face to your team while pretending to be someone else as they're trying to figure out what you look like." I said dryly. I didn't even need to see his face to know he had a sly grin on it. His face was so very vibrant - his reactions so very apparent.

"What was it that you called me? Handsome?" He egged me. I scoffed as loud as I dared. I didn't want to wake Sasuke.

"You're the one with the beauty mark." I said.

"It's a mole." He said.

"Mmm. No. You've definitely been marked with beauty." I said and gave him a wink. He turned bright red and meekly put his mask back on. His gaze darted away. It was my turn to giggle. He was rather cute, all things considered.

We parted soon after that. I was glad to have time with him but I needed to remember to take time with the others. With Naruto too. Espcially with all the whispers of the Akatsuki after the Jinchuriki. I knew Jiraiya already had plans to take him away _somewhere_ for further training.

It took me a second to realize why Kakashi showed me his face - he was trusting me with something he didn't show anyone else. The fact that I saw part of his face even before our minor spat - he trusted me as best as he could.

* * *

Oliver was cold. The air was freezing and stale. If he didn't know better, he would have-.

His eyes snapped open.

He was back in Otogakure, but this time he was in a cell. He knew it was Otogakure because of the pipework and dampness in the air. Everything was dark and dank. It was worse than his first _visit_. They must have thrown him in the worst cell they had.

How did he end up there?! Had they taken him? Kidnapped him again? "Summoned" like last time?

No, he would have known it. It wasn't something he could _miss! _He was a light sleeper. He sat up, trying to gain back his bearings when he heard a chuckle from the darkness outside his cell.

"Well, look who's _awake_." Kabuto's voice came. The boy strutted up, smug and staying down at Oliver as if he won the lottery. "I knew you weren't _that_ dumb."

Oliver glowered at the boy. How _dare_ he. What had happened?

Oliver knew the kid would boast about it in a minute. He just had to stay quiet; he'd get his answers. Oliver already wasn't happy about it, but he needed to know.

"_Well, _you _were_ dumb. But not the way we thought you were. You fell right into our trap. I told the others to watch you. When you started being _extra_ dumb and annoying, they pulled back and watched you from the shadows. The minute you walked out, they put you under a genjutsu." Kabuto explained with a grin, "you never even left the country."

Oliver didn't even know what a genjutsu was. He scowled and bowed his head. They messed with his perception at the very least. His belief! He had thought he went through different landscapes, over hills even. How did they manage to fake that? How did they trick him so thoroughly?! Never had Oliver gone through such - such levels of trickery.

He knew these ninja were unstable and dangerous. He could barely believe what they had done. He_ couldn't._ But it was_ so. _He was _there _and not in Konoha. But were they tricking him again? Perhaps there was nothing like Genjutsu and they drugged him. Perhaps he did end up in Konoha, but they drugged his water and took him back.

"You took advantage of our good will. We didn't _need to_ feed nor house you. One of us will be back to see after you… if we remember." He said with a grin.

The boy left soon after and Oliver cursed under his breath. He knew enough to know they wouldn't forget about him for long. They couldn't. They wanted to use him to get Tami to know about the future. However it made a mess of things.

Oliver didn't even know if Maya was free. He didn't know if Tami _even_ knew about him. But what could she even _do_ for him? Trade herself for him? She would be out of her depths with these ninja. She'd never be able to handle it. He hadn't even wanted her involved in the detective business _anyways._ He was sure she'd stay away from those ninjas.

She would.

But he couldn't let her.

He wouldn't let her.

He'd have to find out a way to get free; the upside was he had nothing but time. However he didn't even know the rules of this world. Because of that, he was _still_ stuck in Otogakure.

He'd figure out how to get out.

He'd have to.

* * *

An: Okay - so I took this chapter down. Sorry about that, you guys! I took it down because it didn't feel right. It just didn't. So the core of the story and what I wanted was there but I needed to change. And the original chapter - Tami wasn't acting like herself. She panicked way too easily. I kinda knew it was off but I was in such a rush to meet my usual update speed that I sent it out anyways. And then I regretted it the next morning :P Silly me. I probably will have to slow down on my updating because I did the math on how much I've done since February and - it's kinda crazy, you know? I don't want to get burnt out and I don't want to drop this story because of that. There's a lot more that I want to do.

_So, _Oliver is actually still in Otogakure. I nearly made it that easy for him to get free - but it didn't feel right. So he's still there. :P I have a plan, don't worry too much about it ;)

Thank you guys so much for your support. I hope you guys are doing well and I hope to have a chapter out later on. Probably a week as I'm hoping to slow down a little bit to take the time to make this the best that I can.

I hope you guys are doing amazing! See you next time!


	31. Chapter 31

Sparks 31

"You are not the victim of the world, but rather the master of your own destiny. It is your choices and decisions that determine your destiny."

― Roy T. Bennett

* * *

_Warning:_ Things are tense this chapter. Choices are made. I've needed several breaks to write this chapter (particularly Tami's POV).

* * *

"So - you're telling _me _there's another world, _parallel_ to ours but totally different that knows our future." Tsunade said, swirling her sake. It sounded _ridiculous; _foolish even. It was late when Jiraiya told her the tale. Between cups of sake she chuckled as he told her everything they had found out.

"Yeah. Kinda crazy, you know? Worked out for us until now. Apparently more has changed than we know." Jiraiya said with a sigh. Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at him and he continued,"The girl we rescued knows _everything_. _Tami_ knew very little."

Tsunade slammed her cup down and turned to him in shock, "You're _kidding_ me? That little girl - she's a coward. She _flinches_ at everything."

He shrugged. He'd been in a thoughtful mood ever since he returned from the hospital. Before, she didn't question it but now she was wondering what was going on in his mind.

"From what we understand they come from a world where ninja don't exist. She's more of a civilian than Walker was. From what I know from Tami, she's harmless even if her taste in people is questionable." He said.

"You contacted Inoichi, right? We can find out more about the future." Tsunade said, picking up her cup again. She poured more sake - with his silence she already knew the answer. She darted up a glance at him. Why wouldn't they be finding out more?

"Tami has requested that we not." He said quietly.

"You're _kidding _me. And you're listening to her?" She scoffed, but the man bowed his head. "I could overturn that decision."

"You could." He agreed, but didn't say anything further. She already knew he wasn't interested in finding out more. She never really did understand the friendship between Tami and Jiraiya. Even when Tsunade had first met the other blonde in that gambling town she knew something was odd about her. She had been protective of the older man. Even though Tsunade _knew_ Jiraiya had been in that flower shop, the blonde stepped in and ran interference as if they had just _run into_ each other on accident. She played her hand, keeping the angry Tsunade away from the man in question and even managed to deal with the woman in a way she didn't _entirely_ hate.

"Do you trust Tami?" She asked.

"Yeah. She wouldn't put the village in danger. She's a lot like me. She might seem distant but she's loyal. Even to the girl. I don't think she'd threaten what she has here, though." He said.

Tsunade sat back, staring at the ceiling in thought.

"The girl - what's her name again?"

"Davis Maya."

She hummed, thinking to herself. "Alright. We won't have anyone poke around her mind. But _Davis_ can't leave Konoha. She's barred from ever stepping foot out of this village. I'll assign someone to her tomorrow. I can't afford to put a regular Jounin to follow her. Maybe a Tokubetsu Jounin?"

"Ebisu is a good pick. He's smart. With his help she can learn our language. The only thing we don't have is a cover for her." Jiraiya offered.

Tsunade laughed hollowly, staring at the cup in question. She sighed and stared at the man across from her. She had an idea but knew he wouldn't like it.

"Well - since this is _your_ mess, might as well own it." She said. He scoffed, taking a drink from his own cup.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a _reputation_. Might as well put it to use. Say she's your _long lost_ daughter from some trist years ago." She said. Jiraiya scowled and downed his cup in one go.

"We can't do _that_ \- I don't want to be responsible for _this_."

"You already _are_."

He was. If this fell through and that girl ended up in the wrong hands - it was down on both Jiraiya _and_ Tami. Even Tsunade had some responsibility in it.

He groaned and rubbed his face with his hand. He leaned against the desk, staring across the way listlessly. She already knew he was thinking about it. Debating about what it meant for him. The changes that he had made in the past few years was astounding. She may not love him like she had Dan, but Jiraiya was turning into someone who she was proud of. He even still had that playful attitude from when they were children. She had thought that she would get tired of it but she hadn't. It often helped her feel young.

"Okay." He said, "she's my daughter - _for now_. But keep it quiet. Keep her hidden and don't let this get out to many people. We have to treat it as legit. For anyone else-? She just happened to be there at the right time and place to be saved."

Tsunade hummed in agreement.

"Alright. We'll keep her here while you're away. But if things get as bad as this _packet_ suggests, I'm using her as a consultant. Even if she doesn't want it."

"And we were able to get through _without_ outside help. We're fine." Jiraiya huffed.

"With _Naruto_ it seems. Looks like the kid was right too. He becomes Hokage after all." Tsunade grumbled, "however that's if we're the only ones who _know_. Orochimaru _has_ to know now."

He hummed, staring down at his cup in thought.

"Remember when things were simple. I miss that." He sighed.

"Yeah. Good times." She said lightly.

* * *

Oliver no longer knew the difference between day and night. He did his best to mark the days that passed but after they took his watch it made it all the more difficult. So he spent his time keeping his mind busy, trying not to dwell on what could be happening. He focused on the tech he saw when he had been free and how he could use it to his advantage. He thought about how he'd _ensure_ Orochimaru wouldn't get his hands on his niece or her friend again. The next time he awoke he had a visitor. The snake-man himself sat there with a wide vile grin on his face. He looked satisfied in a way Oliver wasn't happy about.

He slowly got up and stared the other man down.

"What? No - no _you're so smart_? No pleasantries? _Really_, I did enjoy them." The snake said smugly.

"People like you don't _know_ what enjoyment is." Oliver said sternly.

The other man laughed, leaning back in his chair. He stared at the modern man. The grin on his face was slowly growing.

"My team is infiltrating Konoha. Soon I'll have what I want. _Including_ that niece of yours. Because of her my attack on _that _village fell through. I'm going to get what I want - it might be _late_ but worth it all the same."

"My _niece _isn't stupid enough to follow the demands of a _terrorist."_

"Such _cruel_ words." He said slyly, "I'm sure once she sees your _watch_ she'll be willing."

Oliver scowled at him.

"I'm not a terrorist, in any regard. Your _type _has always had labels for me as if I could be contained." The Sannin said proudly.

"Oh - so the little kids who lost their _parents_ in your attack felt the warm fuzzies." He said flatly.

"A necessary evil, I assure you. I _am_ on the brink of breakthroughs you couldn't believe." Orochimaru stated.

"Yeah." Oliver began, scratching the growing fuzz on his face. " Figured you'd say something like that."

That was when Orochimaru stood slowly, triumph visible on his face.

"You have a great morning. _Or_, is it evening? I guess it doesn't matter does it? Don't forget. It's only my _kindness_ that's allowing you to stay alive. You don't _need_ to be alive for this." He said in a superior tone. Although he didn't use his arms, he was able to leave quietly - _clearly_ something had happened. Especially with how smug he was.

Oliver watched the other man go. He decided then he'd ensure, _no matter_ what that Orochmaru would regret messing with his family.

* * *

Maya sat in front of Ebisu who looked _nearly_ identical to his anime/manga self. Except this him looked to be _real_ and was staring down at her with awe.

"To be given such a _prestigious_ responsibility for the great Jiraiya-sama…." He muttered to himself.

Maya was already briefed by both Tsunade and Jiraiya about their _plan_. The idea of being the Perverted Hermit's _daughter_ was unsettling. She _did _like Jiraiya, but she liked Jiraiya on the TV - not having the pervert _that_ close. She supposed it wasn't _bad_, it wasn't like he would pull anything around her when the story was that she was his daughter. _Although_ she hadn't seen him doing anything wrong like he'd do in the anime and manga.

But they put her with _Ebisu_. The _Tokubetsu Jounin_ known for peeking into women's baths. It was a little cruel, really.

"I wonder why you don't know how to speak well though. It's definitely curious." He said simply, stroking his chin in thought. "Well! No matter! I will do my best to teach you!"

Maya smiled nervously. She didn't like this. So _much _of her situation was uncomfortable. Ebisu was just in a long line of strange things going on in her life. She was scared. Things already went wrong and she didn't know what would happen.

Was it like the Butterfly Effect? Or _worse_ like _Final Destination!_

What if the wrong people died, or people who didn't die were supposed to die and then they died in a worse way?

What if her very presence messed up the entire story? What if Tami already had? Hayate was alive - he _seemed fine_. But what if he died in a worse way? What if things got harder? It was scary to her.

Tami always just _did_ things. She reacted. She never really _thought_ about the fall out all the time. What if things got worse? What if… what if Naruto never pushed himself to prove himself to the village because he was already accepted by his small circle?

Somewhere in her mind, Maya knew she was just a scared little girl. She _knew_ it. She knew it would be okay. Naruto was far too head-strong to change his mind. Kakashi was too smart to not do what he needed to do. But the ideas kept coming.

At least she could be distracted by her current situation.

"So you _do_ at least understand me?" Ebisu asked.

"Y-yeah…" She murmured.

Of all people, she still couldn't believe they stuck her with _Ebisu_. She guessed he _did_ _seem_ to be a good ninja. But if they only _knew_. Naruto knew but she doubted he'd make too much of a fuss about it.

"Don't you worry! I will teach you to the best of my ability!" He said with an excited passion.

Maya laughed nervously. At least she would get to see Konohamaru from time to time. He was cute. And his two friends too! She was looking forward to it (but not Konohamaru's tendency to transform into a woman via the Sexy Jutsu. She could do without that).

"Thank you very much." Maya said softly.

"You're doing so well already! Alright! Time to get started!" He patted her on the head and piled _books_ in front of her.

Maya stared at them in horror. A _few_ looked like children's books but the rest? The rest were really hard, difficult looking books. She stared at the stack in defeat.

_Oh dear_.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke was getting ready to leave for the day when Tami had offered to let him go to see her work.

"No, that's okay." He told her.

"Are you certain?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said. It was true - he was fine now. His new family was safe.

She gave him a critical cursory look before letting him go.

Sasuke had a lot to think about. Choices to be made, things to be done.

No matter what, he was coming to the conclusion that he wasn't happy about; no matter what he couldn't stay in Konoha. Itachi had come to the hidden village and attacked his sensei without being stopped. So had Orochimaru. Over and over, he watched as the people he loved fell around him.

He was done with it.

If he stayed in Konoha, Itachi could very well use the people he was starting to care for against him. If Sasuke wouldn't kill Naruto or the others, would Itachi kill them in order to torture him further? To show how _weak_ he thought Sasuke was? Tami's idea of strength was vastly different from his brother's. He did see her as strong - but not like the physical threatening presence his brother had. She was strong in her convictions.

Sasuke needed those.

Even his sensei had them.

He knew he couldn't be blindly consumed by rage or the need for power.

_However_, he did need it. He did need power. And he did need strength.

There was no one in the village he could learn from. None were on par with Itachi. Kakashi was taken out just as easily as anyone else.

_Naruto_ had gotten exponentially stronger in a _month_. It was far more growth than Sasuke had ever thought possible. _Especially_ from Naruto. He wanted to fight the other boy but he knew he was unsteady.

His world was shaking and he had to figure out what to do.

Naruto had Jiraiya, a legendary Sannin. The only other two available to be trained from was Tsunade - the drunk Hokage who specialized in being a _medic_ or the power-hungry egocentric terrorist Orochimaru.

_That_ Sannin already seemed to want him. The cursed mark that _still_ whispered in his ear made sure he didn't forget.

He wasn't interested in becoming a medic. _However_ \- Orochimaru?

It reminded him of Batman - of Ra's al Gul.

His hero had been trained by a terrorist too. Maybe he should do the same?

But leaving Konoha like that would mark him as a traitor. That's what stopped him from searching out the man himself. He wanted to restore his clan and return justice to the village. He couldn't do that if he was branded a terrorist _too_.

However, if he got strong enough to turn Orochimaru _in_ as well as his brother? He'd be branded a hero. He would be able to complete his goals. All of them.

He was wandering through the village on his own - thinking, planning. He had no idea what to do.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He turned and saw Sakura standing there staring at him. He didn't know what to do about her. While he was out he heard bits and pieces of her talking to him.

'_I really admire you_.' She had told him at least once.

He didn't know what he had that was _admirable_. At all. He could see she was afraid - hesitation was in her eye and she was clutching her own hands tightly. She was looking him over and he tried to send her an assuring smile.

"Hey." He said. Sakura turned her face for a moment before stepping close to him.

Sasuke waited for a moment. He wasn't sure how to talk to her. He had blown up at her yesterday and even the day before. She hadn't deserved it. He shouldn't have spoken to her like he had.

"Are you - are you okay?" She asked.

Sasuke shrugged. He was fine _for now_. It was as honest as he could get. Had he told Tami that he was _just_ okay or anything less she would have never let him leave. She was protective of him.

Sakura gave him a weak smile and stared at the ground.

"Tami-san is a little scary. I can't believe she just…" She drifted off. He kind of agreed - his ear still kinda hurt. He couldn't say he _didn't_ deserve it.

"Yeah. She can be." He said.

Sakura forced a giggle and then stopped short.

"We - we, uhm, missed you." She said and he turned away, "Naruto's been super annoying and loud and then Kakashi-sensei seems like he's been distracted too."

"Sakura - just… I need to be alone." Sasuke said.

She froze and he saw the hurt in her gaze once more. He didn't wait for her to reply. He left. Sakura didn't come after him - _for once_.

It wasn't until _late_ that night he was found by three outsider Ninja that his decision was made.

He couldn't stay in Konoha. His very presence was a danger to the others. Itachi could return at any time and kill them all because of Sasuke.

He'd investigate this opportunity with the other Sannin. The outsider ninja called themselves the Sound Four. They were hidden behind cloaks and stayed in the shadows while they escorted him out.

As he was leaving they passed Sakura in the street. She was off to the side, speaking with Ino. They both stared at him as he went by, one of the cloaked figures guiding him.

"I'll see you later." He mouthed to her. The horror that flashed across her face was something he'd probably never forget.

He had to do this. He had to. He'd get strong enough to stop them both. He'd protect those around him. He had no other choice. He couldn't muster up the courage to say goodbye to anyone else.

When they finally left the village the three Sound Nin surrounded him. Another lept from the shadows and joined them.

"Did you leave the message?" Kidomaru asked Tatuya. The kunoichi in question grinned cunningly behind the cover of her hood.

"Easiest thing about this mission." She bragged.

Sasuke studied them questioningly.

"What are you-?"

"Don't _worry_ about it. There's bigger things to be concerned about. Especially when all you want is power." Sakon said coldly.

The others cackled.

That was when they offered him the pill to fully awaken his curse.

He hesitated, knowing the need for power would grow. He'd need to counteract it as soon as he could. He'd remain in control - his goals would have to remain in sight. He was doing this for the greater good. For his Clan. For his new family. For everything that ever mattered to him.

With only a moment's hesitation he took the pill.

* * *

It was late when I finally made my way back home. The Suna Nin had arrived this morning, but with my workload I'd be checking in with them _tomorrow_. From what I was told they were settling in. Which was what I had hoped to be doing but wasn't able to. Instead of going straight home after work I had spent some time with Kurenai. I _tried _to find Sasuke but the woman had found me first and encouraged me to join her in the bathhouse. She seemed lighter than she had in the past few days and I needed a bit of that. Between the stress of what had happened with Sasuke and Kakashi - mounting pressure from my work, Maya's introduction and Uncle still being missing - it was a little much. I was waiting for Kakashi to find my Uncle, so in the meantime I had to find ways to keep myself busy.

I headed home, walking up the stairs when I found a kunai stuck to my door. It was used to pin a letter and a watch on the door.

The watch was a familiar one. I knew it like I knew my own face. With dread I pulled the kunai off of my door. I already knew the inscription on the back before I even flipped it over.

It was my Uncle's watch.

I couldn't even hope that it was a cruel joke Uncle would be playing on me. I already _knew_. It was either from Orochimaru or his people - it had to be. I unfolded the letter.

_We have your Uncle and now we have Sasuke_

_We'll consider a trade in Oto_

_Sound_

My dread shifted to full-fledged panic. _Where's Sasuke?_

I took off, racing down the path to Sasuke's home. I pounded on the door but there was no answer. I ran from street to street to try to find him.

Nothing.

Nothing.

_Nothing._

He was _gone_. I couldn't find him. My heart sank and my throat squeezed.

I _thought_ he was _fine_. He was being _truthful_ this morning. Then again I rarely ever knew what was going on in his mind. _Ever_. He was an enigma in and of himself.

Maybe he had been kidnapped? That could have been it, but I doubted it. He would have made a scene.

I felt sick to my stomach. Every single moment that I couldn't find Sasuke felt worse and worse. That was when I found Sakura. She was staring at me like I had the answers to it all. She was clutching her hands, and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Tami-san. Something bad happened!" She said. That was when she told me _exactly_ what she had seen. Sasuke being escorted away in the dark of the night. A shiny metal plate that looked like the sound village.

I did my best to force the panic down. My heart was beating fast and I knew I had to move.

Orochimaru had both my Uncle and Sasuke.

I had to get them back.

"Tsunade-sama already formed a team to get Sasuke back." She told me.

"Alright." I muttered, "how long has he been gone?"

"A-a few hours maybe?"

I wasn't about to let Sasuke fall into Orochimaru's hands. Not him. And Uncle…? At least now I knew where he was. I knew.

"You're going after Sasuke-kun aren't you? Can I… can I go too? Shikamaru wouldn't let me." Sakura said.

I nearly dismissed her on the spot. She had no business getting mixed up in Orochimaru's plans.

"I can help." She said with an intense conviction.

The idea of letting a child help me was - it felt _wrong_. However seeing the fire in her eyes and _knowing_ if I were in her shoes I'd go near mad I thought through the idea. She had been trained for years for this. To stop her or tell her _no_ would be like telling a fish not to swim. I knew the feeling.

"If you come with, you're staying _back_. The minute I say that you need to leave, you _go_. I don't care _what_ Kakashi told you. You leave and report back to Tsunade _immediately_. No stopping. _No breaks_."

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. I could see a tension in her shoulders lift. I licked my bottom lip, plotting my next course. What was at my disposal?

Not much.

I wouldn't go to speak with Kakashi's hounds. They were _his_ team. I may be _dating_ him but I had no contract with them. He wasn't involved in the _slightest_. And, he very well may _need_ them as a precaution. So that left me with very little in the way to find Sasuke - even though I knew where the Land of Sound was located and even a rough idea of where Otogakure was.

The other issue was the lack of man-power. Sakura and I may be able to power through some things, I wasn't blind enough to think we could handle it alone.

Guy was busy with his student's health. I had a _strong_ feeling Asuma and Kurenai were otherwise occupied. Ibiki wouldn't partake in something like this.

It left my pickings to the bare bones. This was about the time I wanted to grumble about my choice to _be_ without a summon. I didn't have much of a choice. My options were limited and I couldn't drag anyone else into this. I couldn't.

"Come - we don't have much time." I told her. She nodded and we were about to make our leave when I saw a blur from the corner of my eye and a mask.

Owl.

I glanced at him, studying his stance and movement. Was this one - he had to be the _correct _Owl… right?

"What are you doing? Is something wrong?" He asked. His tone was as I remembered it. He was himself. He had to have been in the area. Who knew what he was up to?

"Sasuke's been taken to Otogakure." I stated and Sakura tensed beside me.

"Does Tsunade-sama know?"

"She does." The pinkette chimed in.

"Then let her deal with this."

"I'm not leaving this to someone else." I stated firmly, "you can either get out of my way or join us. I've no time for this. Orochimaru could already _have_ him."

His head bowed only for a second before he made his decision.

"I'll come with. You may need help." He said.

"What's this about Orochimaru?" A voice asked.

We each turned and saw Anko standing there. Once again she had a stick of dango in her hand, but her face was pulled into a severe scowl. I wasn't about to tell her but Sakura did so anyway.

"We think Orochimaru has Sasuke-kun." She said.

Anko's face went even darker. The lines around her mouth were pulled taut and there was a tension between her shoulders that I'd never seen in her before. Mind, she and I didn't get along _well_ but I knew she wasn't like this.

"_We_ have to go." I said. I was trying to tell her I didn't want her there. _Trying._ She didn't seem to notice or at least care.

"Yeah. _Let's_ go." She said with a slowly growing grin. I was about to protest when Owl put a hand on my shoulder.

"She's one of the best at tracking. We need her." He said to me quietly.

I eyed her critically but didn't argue.

_Grand. _

I didn't want to deal with her. But I did need her help.

With that we were off. I must admit, Anko was a more capable woman than I realized. Mind, she was always rather ferocious and quick to act but it often made me think she was not as competent. I was wrong. She rarely had to stop to find out where the groups had gone and from what she had said Shikamaru's group only had a half hour to an hour in front of us. She was indeed a credit to her profession and highly skilled.

When she lept to the ground to stare at the dirt, the rest of us joined her only after a moment.

"Those _idiots_." She snarled, studying the footprints and marks on the ground. "The groups split up here and each went off. I can't find Sasuke's footprints now. I think they took to carrying him."

I licked my bottom lip; maybe they had kidnapped him. Taken him and tied him up? But why had he been willingly walking with them _before?_

"_Who_ was all here?" I asked.

"We're late to the party." She stated, "The four Sound nin were joined by a _fifth_. They have distinctive sandal marks. Shikamaru's group had five as well, including him. It looks like the Suna team joined into the mix. They got here with another one of ours."

"How strong _are_ these Sound nin?" I asked.

"Knowing _him_? Strong." She said.

I had to think and _fast_. Suna wouldn't betray us _this_ fast. Their Kazekage was dead because of Otogakure. I doubted they'd attack _our_ people. That meant they all were spread out and I couldn't do much.

"We should check on ours. Make sure they're handling it well. Then round off and get Sasuke. He's their priority. They'll want to get him to Sound as fast as possible." I stated.

"Yeah? What if he's gone by the time we're done?" Anko questioned.

"I'll find him - keep them distracted. I can be annoying when I wish."

"But what about-?"

"You're a better tracker than I. So is Owl, I'm assuming. You both will be able to find each battle better than I. I've a better idea of where they're headed and where Otogakure _could_ be." I reasoned. I didn't like our choices but because the group split it was all I could think of. "Sakura - you're with me. If we can separate Sasuke from them, you take him back. _Immediately_."

The pinkette nodded. I would have let her choose her own path but with how unsteady and upset she already was I didn't totally trust her alone. Not yet.

I cleared my throat and we parted there. Anko chose one set of footprints. Owl chose another - and Sakura and I picked the set heading north towards Oto itself.

We ran as fast as we could. I felt a surge of pride for the little girl behind me. She was keeping up with me well and although I knew she was emotional right now - she was together.

I heard the shouting ahead before I saw anything at all.

Naruto was up ahead. I glanced at the girl behind me.

We both snuck in close to see. Sasuke and Naruto were arguing, battling it out.

"This is my _choice_ Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"What about our team? What will Sakura-chan do? Tami-chan? Kakashi-sensei?! You're abandoning us!" Naruto snarled. He was starting to look wild.

Sakura shuddered beside me, and jumped out to join them. I went to follow her when I was intercepted by another. Seeing grey hair narrowed down who it was. The round glasses reflecting in the moonlight? It narrowed the choice down to one.

"We've been waiting for you." Kabuto said with a grin.

He pinned me against a tree. He grabbed my neck, squeezing far too right.

"You're not getting Sasuke." I wheezed. He grinned wildly, his eyes shining with murderous intent. Him being _here_ caused more problems than I cared to admit. If I ran from him - he'd go after me or fight Naruto - or anyone else. No one we had was up to par with him. Maybe Owl? Maybe Anko? I didn't know for sure. But it was down to me for right now. And I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"He chose us. No matter what you do, you're going to fail. Might as well just _join_ us." He said.

"You're right." I said, struggling to get the words out, "You're right - I - I can't…"

I shuddered, staring up at him with wide scared eyes. I even threw in a _helpless damsel_ whimper for good measure.

He loosened his grip for only a second - that was all I needed.

I punched him in the gut and elbowed him hard in the neck. I got away and hid as soon as I could.

The psycho was laughing, the sound echoing in the trees. I hid under branches, ignoring the pain in my neck. I needed to gain back ground and - and I'd have to - I'd have to do something. The only thing I could think of was to use the shadow clone jutsu. And maybe… _and maybe_ the echoes. I completed the hand signs in a second.

"I'll admit - you had me for a second." He said cheerfully.

There was once a time I called Kakashi a _Psycho-Silver_. He wasn't. Everything I thought Kakashi was, I was wrong. Everything about him, or near enough, I was proven wrong about. This one, though, Kabuto - _he _was the insane one. The true psycho. He had that crazed look in his eye.

The only thing I could think to do was to play keep away. Bide my time. I'd use Kakashi's patented tricks and hide while my clones did my work. Spicy appeared in a plume of smoke, followed by Sweetness.

Sweetness went out first, heading in with kunai and exploding cards. She clashed with Kabuto, keeping her distance from his scalpel chakra attack.

With Naruto and Sasuke clashing in the background and Sakura's shouting - I knew I had to get this done with. But I didn't have the power to stop Kabuto. The last time we met, he dealt with me _swiftly_. This time I had to ensure that it wouldn't be the case.

_Calm down, girl_.

I started to focus as Spicy went out next, keeping Kabuto busy with wire and kunai as it was two against one. The man seemed to be having fun with the fight. Not trying to do much.

It was near insulting.

I focused as they fought. I could hear the echoes of the fights - the sound they made. I knew exactly where he was and my clone as well. I had to do _more_.

Sweetness was poofed first when I made my move. He had sliced into her, cutting through the clone with ease.

I supposed this was my problem - I was a one trick pony compared to the other man. I had few jutsus at my disposal and he had many deadly ones.

I had never needed to be deadly before. Not with him calling the shots and playing games.

If I was going to be a one trick pony - I may as well go down in style.

The moment I could I pulled him into an illusion. Slowly I knit the scene together so it blended in like a dream. When he turned and blinked to avoid Spicy the deed was done. I had to buy time. To keep him busy as the other fights raged. I could only hope Naruto and Sakura spoke sense to Sasuke. I could only _dream_ that Owl and Anko would get there in time.

I was feeling _particularly_ cruel - I chose a rave.

"Your village is all about _sound_, ah? Time to see if you can handle _my_ village's _sound_." Spicy snapped at him as she disappeared into the crowd of pulsing, poorly dressed bodies. Lights flaring, people roaring, and the music pulsing.

I could see the disbelief on Kabuto's face as he tried to get a handle of his surroundings. The closeness of the others to him, the scantily clad women grinning at him, the shirtless men wearing glow-in-the-dark plastic jewelry. Bubbles were in the air, popping in front of him. It was a lot for me to focus on to weave together - I hoped it was just as so for him.

"Cheap tricks." He snapped, turning to try to find me.

"No; no classic rock here, ah?" I said. He tried to swing at me, but the scene had disoriented him enough I was able to dance away and pull back into the crowd. He tried to follow but he was out of his element here.

"That's all you are. No one of notable skill. Just smart enough to _pass_ as capable." He growled.

"Clearly you have me _so_ figured out." Spicy said, circling him too.

He turned to find her and I passed behind him. While he was distracted with the lights, thumping sounds and atmosphere I wrapped a wire around his neck and pulled him in - Spicy grabbed one of his wrists to stop him from doing any more clever jutsus. His other hand was protectively preventing my wire from doing more damage.

"Surrender." I whispered into his ear.

I may have issues with the thought of _killing_ \- but I could near make an exception for this one. He promised nothing but problems. I could only imagine the horrors he would do in the future.

Kabuto wheezed a laugh as the illusion fell around our heads.  
"I just realized," he began, kicking Spicy away, "I don't _need you _alive."

He sliced through Spicy with his chakra scalpel and turned to me. The cold conquest shimmering in his eyes was terrifying. He advanced and everything I thought I knew about fighting went out the window.

I was down to pure instinct.

It was then and only then was I happy for the grueling taijutsu beating Ibiki gave me every morning for hours on end. Only then when I saw how fighting Kakashi helped me.

I was doing _fine_ for a minute. Scraping by the skin of my teeth, trying not to overthink as I dodged and fought back.

It wasn't until Kabuto landed one hit that I went down. With that hit, he was merciless with the remainder.

My wrist, my side, my hip, that blasted scar-covered arm - I couldn't help the cry that came out from that as I crumbled to the ground. Pain flared up throughout my nerves, like fire to bone-dry twigs.

"Useless." Kabuto commented, staring down his nose at me. He had a sickening smile on his face, "I wonder what they would think of you here."

For once I couldn't form a reply. I breathed in to use my Canary Call but he struck my neck next. I fell to the ground, gasping for air.

I didn't know what he had done to me, but I couldn't move. My body was _useless_. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. My vision was growing hazy. My pain was turning to tingling numbness.

"I'm going to take _immense_ pleasure in this." Kabuto said, standing over me. My vision flickered to black for a moment as I tried to focus on him. There was no way I'd back down now. Not if this was it. That was when I saw Sasuke standing there behind Kabuto. The Uchiha was breathing heavily and had multiple scuffs on his figure. There was a kunai in his hand but he was holding it to himself threateningly.

"If you kill her, I'll carve my own eyes out. I'll take my own life. Whatever you want me for - it won't happen." Sasuke said.

I tried to croak out _something_ but I couldn't speak. He had to _leave_ \- to get away.

"Now, Sasuke-kun - surely you don't mean that. We can bring her back. She's far too much trouble alive right now." Kabuto replied easily. However Sasuke made a show of bringing the kunai closer to his face - to his eyes.

Kabuto was about to respond when he scowled.

"Fine." He said, staring in the distance.

The last thing I remembered seeing was a kunai a foot away while Kabuto and Sasuke fled. I could feel pressure wrapping around my form gently. The last thing I heard were unintelligible shouts. And then - then I was out.

* * *

Kakashi arrived back in the village early in the morning. It was a simple enough mission - killing specific targets and gathering up intel that would be sorted through later. He went to the Hokage's office first to drop everything off. He was looking forward to going home and taking a long rest. He wasn't sure what the rest of the day would bring; checking in on his team, going to see Tami again. He was looking forward to seeing everyone.

However when he arrived in the office - there was no one there. Not even Shizune was there.

He hoped Tsunade just drank too much sake and was snoozing somewhere with the other woman trying to wake her. As he left the building he ran into Guy. The compassion in the other man's gaze made him freeze. He'd seen that look before; each time after another person close to him died. He didn't even get to ask before the other man gave the answers he was looking for.

"She's okay." Guy said.

"_She?_" He asked.

"Tami-chan is just fine. She's being worked on right now." The other man replied. Kakashi's stomach dropped.

"What happened?"

"Sasuke-kun defected to Otogakure. We had two teams of ours out to get him back. They tried to get him back. Tami-chan fought against Kabuto personally. He was about to kill her when the others arrived to help." Guy explained. "I can take you there, if you-?"

"Please."

Guy showed him to the waiting room outside where they were working on Tami. Naruto was there, wrapped up in bandages with Sakura beside him. The pinkette stood suddenly, seeing Kakashi and Guy walking up.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She greeted. Naruto jerked up, seeing him. There was a scowl that fell on the blond's face nearly immediately.

"Why weren't you _here_?"

"I was out on mission." Kakashi snapped. "I couldn't be here. I would have."

Naruto turned his face away and Sakura conked the boy on the head.

"Stupid, don't snap at him! He didn't do anything to cause this." She lectured, "I'm so sorry, Sensei, he's just-... we're worried."

"I know." Kakashi said.

"She'll be okay. Tami-chan's fighting spirit will see her through." Guy said with certainty. While Kakashi _agreed_, it didn't stop the worry from rolling in his gut. He sat down heavily and waited.

It was Shizune who stepped out. When she saw them all, she gave a small smile.

"She's okay. We just discovered something. We thought you might like to take care of it now. She needs to recover _anyways_." She said.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, leaning over.

The woman glanced at the blond but focused on Kakashi.

"That.. scar of hers. We can remove it, fix her chakra path. Tsunade can, at least. It looks like it's been collecting lighting. We can't say what it was _meant_ to do, but from the look of things it's causing her pain and interfering with her abilities." She explained.

Kakashi bowed his head - he knew that Tami wasn't fond of it. He had watched her rub her arm every time there was a thunderstorm. He knew it caused her trouble and put a limit on her abilities. He also knew she was limited on what she _could _do even without it. He would _guess_ she would at best become a Tokubetsu Jounin without removing the scar. But if they did? She might have the option to become a Jounin. She would branch out to other jutsu. He knew she hadn't because with the delay it didn't mean much for her.  
"What's the chance?" He asked.

"Eighty-five that it would go well."

He shared a look with Naruto who nodded. It took another hour for them to hear anything. She was set up in a room and Kakashi watched over her. Naruto and Sakura had left under his orders. They needed sleep - just like he did. It was strange to see her without that scar. There were faint lines on her arm but beyond that? Nothing.

He sat beside her while she was recovering.

Tsunade had come by after some time. She leaned on the frame of the door, watching them.

"I heard she fought Kabuto _alone_." Tsunade said.

Kakashi didn't answer. He had heard the same. He was just glad that she made it through. He wished for sleep but couldn't bring himself to leave yet. In fact….

"I'm not leaving for the night." He said.

The Hokage frowned at him, "Why? You still need to give your report."

"I can hand that in. But I'm staying here tonight."

She let out a slow sigh and walked into the room. "I'll set something up."

And so he was able to stay - even though he had to leave for a moment to turn in his mission.

It took a day for Maya to arrive to check in on Tami. She hadn't woken up yet.

The younger woman was staring down at her friend, twisting the hem of her shirt in her hands.

"She'll be fine." Kakashi said; but he didn't know who he was trying to convince.

Maya nodded quietly.

He knew very well that there was no one around when he brought up his next comment. He had to know. With Sasuke abandoning his village and Naruto being the _star_ of the series, so to speak, Kakashi knew that it came with some foreshadowing.

"How bad does it get?" He asked.

The younger woman flinched and looked away to not answer him.

_Oh_.

That bad.

He breathed out a slow sigh and ducked his head. He told Tami he wouldn't question the girl and said he wouldn't get involved - but here he was _asking questions_. She'd probably be upset with him. But there _was_ one last thing he needed to know. At least for now.

Although he was _dating_ Tami, he'd seen the worrying glances she'd pass his way. He knew her book counterpart well enough to know she struggled with the idea of being abandoned or being not wanted. She even said as much when they decided to get together. What she still struggled with was if he would stay. He could see it sometimes. She never voiced it but it was there. He loved her. He chose her. However he knew Tami well enough to know if she thought he had someone else in the future - she'd keep him distant. She'd never ask about it. So he would.

"Since you're here, I only have one last question." Kakashi began.

Maya shrunk away, shaking her head.

She didn't want to answer him. He gave her his best eye-smile and tossed an arm over her shoulder.

"But, Maya-chan, you _are_ my biggest fan. I should be able to count on you, right?" He said sweetly.

Her jaw dropped and she glared at him.

Apparently he was either lacking charm or she already knew about this part of his skill set. He bet on the latter. He didn't move and she grumbled to herself under her breath in that strange language she knew.

He'd have to learn it from one of them how to speak and read it. Even if all he could do is speak with them or read those books Tami had in her small camera… phone….

"In the original story, do I ever find anyone? That I really, _really_ like?" He asked, watching her from the corner of his eye.

She didn't answer but the look of _pure pity_ sent his way - he knew the answer.

Pity was one thing he hated. He knew what it meant. He turned his face and pulled away from the younger girl. Instead he watched Tami - laying there peaceful; breathing rhythmically. She was the definition of relaxed.

"I see." He said.

So his suspicions were confirmed. He was alone. He had a feeling that was the case. He kept to himself. He later became the hokage, _apparently _(he was hoping he'd be able to entice someone else to do the job). Between his mental state and Tami not uprooting his life like she had? He couldn't see himself dating. Not for a long time, at least.

When Ebisu came to find Maya she looked disturbed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Closet pervert. Watches women _bathe_." She whispered to him before she left. She was dragging her feet and looking up at Ebisu with a pout.

Kakashi hummed - he really couldn't believe that Ebisu would -.

That was when he remembered years ago, when he found Tami at the market when she made that strange noodle dish for the boys. Back in simpler days (he missed those).

Tami had said that she had heard someone laugh distinctively - who had been watching Kurenai as well as her. Ebisu had been there. Kakashi hadn't said anything at the time, but he _did_ seem to keep turning to look at the blonde's form. He didn't think much of it as Ebisu's sunglasses hid most of his face and the man didn't dwell too long. But now, with that information being presented to him?

_Well_. He'd talk to Asuma. They could possibly go and visit Ebisu later. Have a nice, friendly, _calm_ chat.

It was after that Sakura had stopped by. She stood in the doorway until Kakashi acknowledged her. She quietly stepped in, staring at the woman who had _yet_ to awaken.

"Has she..?" She began, glancing at him.

"No, not yet." He said.

The pinkette fell quiet; she went to the other side of the bed and sat down. She was quiet for some time before she started speaking again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop Kabuto."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I was _there_. Maybe if I - maybe I could have _done_ something if… if I tried more, like Naruto-kun. Or even Sasuke-kun." She said.

Kakashi bowed his head, taking the moment to just breathe. He wasn't in the right mindset but she was his student. He had to remain calm.

"She was… she was really amazing, you know? I saw her fighting him. She was in control the whole time." She said, turning to watch her hands twist in her lap, "I mean.. Until… But even though she knew she could lose she fought."

"She was focused on protecting you all." He said; he knew who Tami was. She was just as stubborn as he was when it came to the safety of their friends.

"Yeah." Sakura mumbled. "I felt so _powerless_ there. I couldn't _fight_. I couldn't heal Tami or any of the others. Not when they needed me most."

"What are you going to do about it?" Kakashi asked.

"I want to… I want to talk to Tsunade-sama and see if I can learn medical jutsu from her. And - when Tami-san gets better I want to see if she'd want to teach me her process. She… she figured things out _so fast_." She said.

He bowed his head, knowing that meant his last student was moving on to a new teacher. Each of them seemed to find one of the Legendary Sannin. It was moments like these that he did really wonder about that _story_ he was supposed to be a part of. Things just _fit_ together far too well at times.

"Learn all you can. You have the best chakra control of the team- I know you'll do well Sakura-chan." He said to her. She didn't say anything but gave him a sparkling smile for his little trouble.

She stayed with him for a short time before leaving to find Tsunade. Then they were alone - for a time. Kakashi wished he could sit there and read to her. The few books he had were hobbyist books, Icha Icha, or her very own story. He doubted she would like to hear it. And she _should_ be sleeping, not listening to him ramble. However he couldn't help making up a story about a scarecrow left behind on an abandoned farm who fell in love with a feisty blonde.

He'd never admit to _telling_ her such a story; had anyone ask he'd pretend he had no idea what they were talking about. But there was a part of him that hoped she heard him.

Jiraiya and Naruto stopped by that night to see Tami (far after story-time, thankfully). They were leaving and she hadn't woken up yet. Naruto wanted to stay but he had to leave for his own safety.

"Tell her I'll be back, okay? When I get back we'll all go and get Sasuke together. All of us." He said with only the conviction Kakashi knew Naruto had.

Jiraiya hadn't said anything. Only patting him on the shoulder and leaving quietly.

It wasn't until the next day did she wake up. She wasn't alert by any means but Kakashi had never been happier to see those green eyes again.

* * *

AN: So here we are. I'm sorry this chapter took forever! I honestly had a hard time figuring out how this would go. This part of the story was fuzzy for me. As this is the end of sparks, it was harder for me to outline originally because the story kept shifting (I think I rewrote the outline like - 3-4 times? At least?)

So, like in Naruto - there IS a second part. Because Tami has other things to do, there won't be the 2 ½ year time skip. There's other things to look into and have fun with. Being the Suna team, Tami/Kakashi, Maya learning to not be as afraid, and Tami being curious about the mysteries around her (and there are some even Maya doesn't know ;) ). I do have to outline so I can't say WHEN the next "book" will begin, but I'm already in the beginning stages. I will post here when the new "book" and chapter is up.

So - I **did** have a plan for her scar from the get go. It was a shield for lightning attacks and she would be able to throw attacks back at the enemy. The idea was kind of put off to the side and I didn't find it interesting anymore TBH. So, as much as I'm sad to see it go - I think it's time to let it go ;_; I think I will keep the original idea that she can't use lightning release after this still. I like keeping her a little bit weaker because her mind is her greatest skill. She's a little plotter.

I hope you guys liked the final installment of Sparks. I hope _THIS part _of the story makes sense - although I know it needs work ;)

I know a lot of you didn't want Sasuke to leave, but I couldn't see any version of him actually staying as the story is. So he went. The _funny_ thing is, is if Tami did return home - he wouldn't have left Konoha.

Love you guys so much and I _hope_ you are all safe and sound. See you next time!


	32. Epilogue

**Sparks Epilogue**

"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." —**Seneca**

* * *

_The sequel Blaze is up_

* * *

Otogakure was mostly underground and Sasuke wasn't impressed. The place was musty, rusty, and looked like it had been a series of hidden corridors for servants of an old castle or a mansion. Everything was decaying and dilapidated. The only thing he was happy to know was that it was _bug free, as Orochimaru_ gleefully told him when they met. He had to keep fighting his urge to look south where he knew Tami was, and Naruto. He had made his choice. He wouldn't turn back around now. Couldn't turn back, from the looks from both Kabuto and Orochimaru - he didn't have a choice even if he _wanted _to leave.

_However, _ he soon found out he wasn't the only person Orochimaru wanted to aquire.

"Where is she?" Orochimaru asked when they walked into the building. He was waiting for them. He had a deep frown set on his face.

"We ran into complications." Kabuto admitted.

Sasuke stayed quiet, hoping to hear what he wanted. Sure enough - Orochimaru said it.

"What _complications_? Did she come?"

"She fought me. I was going to capture her but the others came and interfered." Kabuto explained, a frown marring his face. They must have been talking about Tami.

_So that was why Kabuto was threatening to kill her? But why would he kill her if-... _

Kabuto said he didn't need her _alive_. Why wouldn't they need her _alive?_

Orochimaru huffed. "She knows we have her Uncle?"

The last Uchiha forced himself to not react. They had her _Uncle_?! He hadn't thought it was possible. She had told him she was from a faraway place, that wasn't easily gotten to. That her family was there and she never had forgotten about them. She explained she chose to stay for her own reasons although Sasuke suspected that there were a few that stood out among the rest. But it meant that if she _knew_, she'd come.

"Yes. She knows. She's _probably _in the hospital recuperating by now."

"She'll come." Orochimaru said, his gaze flicked to Sasuke with a devilish grin. "We have _two_ people she cares for."

Sasuke fought the chill that went down his spine. He had to get her Uncle out of there. But he'd have to find him. Before he could, however, he was ushered in further into the compound.

"I don't think Hatake will allow it." Kabuto commented.

_That was right. _Kakashi would stop it - maybe? Would he? Sasuke knew his sensei was often hands off on things. Would he just let Tami leave and run away to _rescue_ her Uncle and try to retrieve him? Sasuke couldn't say.

"Perhaps. But time is on our side." Orochimaru said, staring at Sasuke with a sly grin.

By pure instinct, Sasuke knew what he meant. Even if Tami didn't come, in three years Orochimaru would be able to take his body. What _would_ Orochimaru do once he was in control of his body?

"We got some of what we wanted done in Konoha. Anything else can wait. For now."

The three carried on and soon enough Sasuke was placed in a room. It was simple, and clean. It wasn't as nice as his room in Konoha, but he wasn't there for comfort. He was there to get stronger.

And, now, he had to find Tami's Uncle. Unfortunately, Orochimaru had started his training immediately. For the first week, he faced off against any and every Oto ninja the Sannin had at his disposal.

It took that week for him to find the man. They would deliver food to this Uncle once a day. _Often_ it was either Kabuto or Orochimaru.

When Sasuke had the chance he raced to the room he suspected her Uncle was in. The mystery man in question was there, in a cell. It too was rusted like everything else. There was a chair sitting before the cell; probably for when Orochimaru came to talk to Tami's Uncle. Sasuke knew that some days the Sannin would stay to chat. He never knew what about, or even why. Sasuke studied the cell door, he knew he could easily break it.

The man was sitting heavily on the bench that served as a bed. His arms were braced on his knees and his head was bowed. He had blond hair like Tami, but there were flecks of white-grey around the edges of his hair. Sasuke went up to the door, and evaluated the hinges. He _bet_ he could get the door off with the chidori. He _bet_ he could. He began to charge up his chakra _just_ like Kakashi taught him.

"Step back - I'm getting you out." He ordered.

"What are you gonna do _after?_" The man asked. The words he spoke were rough, but legible.

Sasuke froze and turned to look at the man. He had _cold_ grey eyes, and wrinkles on his face.

"Kid, you're not a fish. Speak up like a man." He said quickly.

"You need to leave." Sasuke said. The man leaned back in his cell with a grin on his face.

"That so? What you gonna do after this?"

Sasuke scowled at him.

"What do you care?" He countered.

The man scoffed, amusement danced in his eyes.

"You got me. I don't. However, you're not thinking." He stated.

"I'll be _fine._ Orochimaru needs me." Sasuke stated.

The man grunted, and studied him. "Kid, he needs you breathing and able bodied. But not much else."

Sasuke stopped there, wondering what the point was he was trying to get at.

"That man likes experimenting. He might just change his mind on you. You're _not_ unexpendable." The man stated. "The name's Oliver. I'm figuring _you're_ Sasuke."

"You need to get out of here. If you don't, Tami will come. She can't be here. She's not safe here." Sasuke said.

Oliver grunted, and then nodded over to the chair.

The Uchiha stared at it for a moment before the man sighed.

"Kid, I'm not my niece. I ain't gonna hold your hand. Sit down." He ordered.

Sasuke sat in the chair, glaring at the man.

"How do you know my niece?" He asked.

"She's my friend."

"... So you're one of her strays."

"I'm not _a stray." _Sasuke protested.

The man chuckled.

"Alright. You're not a stray. So. What are you doing _here?" _He asked.

"I need to get stronger." Sasuke said, "I need to protect the people I care about."

Oliver nodded knowing, his arms crossing over his chest. He was a little on the chubbier side, kind of built like Jiraiya. However he didn't have that carefree air around him. Oliver was more focused, more deliberate when using his energy.

"So you chose a _terrorist_?" He said drily.

Sasuke glared at him heatedly. What right did he have to criticize?

"How 'bout this, kid. I'll write a letter to my niece. You send it, and she won't come. Alright?" Oliver said.

"But don't you want to _leave_?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"Yeah. But if I leave because of _you,_ who knows what that psycho will do to _you_. Gotta think things through, kid. You're no longer safe at home. People take advantage of you in the real world."

"And why do _you_ care?" The Uchiha asked coldly.

"Only idiots make the same mistake more than once, kid. I don't like bein' stupid." Oliver stated dully.

It took Sasuke a few days to get paper for Oliver. It took only minutes for the man to write his note. Once Sasuke had it in his possession, be guarded it jealously.

_Anything_ to make sure Tami stayed safe. Anything_. Sasuke_ couldn't afford to lose more people. He didn't want to be like Kakashi; sad and depressed. He definitely didn't want to be like Orochimaru. But, as he thought about who he wanted to be - he didn't mind the idea of being more insightful, just like Oliver seemed to be.

Sasuke had training to do. Not only for the body and his ninjutsu; but also for the mind.

As Sasuke started visiting the older man between experiments and sparring (mostly at night), he could tell Oliver knew what he was doing. The man didn't say a word about it. His only wish was for a cigar, while telling Sasuke to "say his wants like a man". Sasuke didn't quite know what he meant by that, but he just puffed out his chest a little bit and said things plainly. Oliver seemed to like that (he didn't know why).

In the days and weeks following, Sasuke would challenge the other man to different games, mostly makeshift ones without real pieces or boards. Sasuke didn't know how he did it but often Oliver came out on top.

"Slow down, kid. We got all the time in the world." He said one day.

It did little to calm his nerves. He didn't ask even if the question was burning in the back of his mind. He didn't have Naruto to ask for him, and it wasn't _that_ important. Not really.

It was almost a month before Sasuke was able to send out the letter. But he did and a weight that had been pressing down on him went with it.

* * *

AN: Here we are - the sequel Blaze should now be up if not up in a minute or two. I hope you enjoy the next parts to come. It _will_ be all third person, as Tami's no longer the only main character. We have like, at least 3 now. I'm sorry if that's a little jarring. It might be a little different.

The story takes place a month after Tami's loss to Kabuto because - depressed Tami is hard to write. She's definitely a theater girl with her dramatics. ;) I hope you enjoy her, and Maya - as our lovely little Maya decides a few things.

So - See you over in Blaze :3

Ps. IF you really are wondering what happened in Kakashi's head in some scenes durring Sparks, I did get curious myself and write them out. They're in the Outtakes, chapter three ;) It's something goofy I wanted to work on.


End file.
